New Roommate
by LunaGoddessOf Foxes
Summary: Metalocalypse fanfic...DethKlok is in for a suprise when they find out that their managers daughter is coming to live with them. Will the general carzyness kill her or will she make it to collage
1. Alexis

New roommate

Charles Ofdensen was in the middle of a meeting with the guys from Dethklok. He was finishing up the important notes with the guys and finally it came down the final piece of information for the day.

"As you all know my daughter from the east coast is coming to live with us." Said Charles

"Wait…what you have a daughter why is this the first time I'm hearing about this." Said Nathan who was very big and bulky you might even mistake him for a football player. He had forest green eye, very long black hair with a short sliver of hair in front of his face, and a gruff exterior.

"Nathan I've told you guys about her a month ago." He received blank stairs from everyone.

"Yeah well I don'ts feel comfortables with a girl in de house." Said Skwisgaar the foreign guy from Sweden with very long thick blonde hair, he had baby blue eyes he was tall, lanky, and thin. He also carried a Gibson X-plore everywhere he went he was also a very big player with the ladies.  
"I assure you that my daughter has been filled in about you and I think she'll stay away from you." said Charles

"Oh and what and take over the house…Women's souls are evil!" said William Murderface or as everyone called him Murderface. He had short brunette hair a mustache, he was fat, had a miss interpreted tattoo that he got when he was drunk, and he was not the most gorgeous guy out there.

"I doubt that will happen…she's just going to be here for her senior year and then off to collage."

"Yeah but we just don't want a real girly teenage girl here." Said Pickles the drummer of the band he had long dreaded red hair, a beard, two pricings on each eyebrow, he was short barely even 5'11 but still pretty tall, he loved drinking…a lot and was surprisingly full of wisdom.

"You'd be quite surprised once you meet her." Said Charles starting to get annoyed

"Well what if she trys to gets with us?" asked Toki the other foreign guy from Norway. Toki was the most childish of the group, he had long brunette hair, a little Asian styled mustache, and he also had baby blue eyes as well.

Charles eye's twitched and said

"My daughter is not a whore unlike that whore I called a wife." Dethklok just stared and Nathan said

"You have issues with your ex-wife don't you?"

"Actually never got married to that whore…I found out she was cheating on me with the pool boy when we were supposed to get married."

Once again Dethklok was silent and said nothing. Just then the door bell rang.

"My daughter is here." Said Charles as he got up and went to the door. He was followed by a curious Dethklok. Charles went to the door and anwered it. Dethklok was holding onto a ledge so that they could see her it went in order Pickles at the bottom, Toki above him, Murderface, Skwissgaar and finally Nathan at the top. The girl entered and looked around.

"Alexis sweetheart how are you it's been ages since I last saw you." said Charles as he hugged his daughter.

Alexis was very short she was only 5'2 with short dyed bright red hair, hazel eyes, a very beautiful face (the guys determined that she had gotten her looks from her mothers side), she was wearing a tight black halter top shirt a pair of black jeans and High heels on.

"Daddy it's been ages." Said Alexis as she hugged Charles and he hugged her back.

"I'm sure your drive was ok."

"Yeah it was fun got to see the country…I realized there are more jack asses in this country then I originally thought."

Charles laughed a little at his daughter

"How about I see if your room is ready and the employees can start bring in your stuff."

"alright."

"You stay here."

"Okay." Said Alexis confused as to why she couldn't explore the house. Her confusion was soon settled as soon as her father left and the guys came out.

Alexis looked at all of them she had to admit they were petty scary but she swallowed her fear and decided to take the polite approach.

"Hey you guys must be DethKlok nice to meet you."

They didn't say a thing Alexis was far from what they thought she would be…they kinda expected a Paris Hilton type girl, but a girl in tight black clothes was far from any thing. Charles then came back and sighed now having to introduce his daughter to DethKlok.

"Alexis if you haven't already guessed this is DethKlok. The one with black hair is Nathan, the one next to him Pickles, Skwisgaar, Toki, and finally Murderface.

"Not the most talkative bunch are they?" Said Alexis

"Well I think their trying to scare you off or something like that, but never mind that let's get you to your room. The rest of the day Alexis worked on getting her room the way she wanted it. She had black and purple veils hanging above her bed, Posters of her favorite bands and some poster colleges that she did. Her father had told her of a Hot tub that she could go to once this was finished so she slipped on her black bikini with pink and red hearts on the bottom left corner and the same for the top as well. She also had a towel in hand for when she got out. She finally made it to the lounge area after asking for directions about five times.

'Oh that's nice.' Thought Alexis as she entered and noticed the computers, video games the couches with spikes at the end, the coffee table shaped like a saw that one made her laugh, the big screen TV, and finally the mini bar. 'Nice.' She thought as she slipped into the hot tub. She then saw DethKlok enter and Nathan grumbled as he saw her in there.

"Oh come on I don't bite that much." She called to them as they didn't budge from their spot. Pickles was the first to enter with his drink in hand. Alexis saw this and licked her lips,

"I knew you had alcohol here…please tell me you have vodka." With that phrase uttered DethKlok looked at her and Pickles said

"You drink."

"Yep…course I never mix…I've been raised by my friends back east to believe that if you mix you're a pussy." Stated Alexis

"You drink…vodka straight?" questioned Pickles not believing it.  
"OH yeah. At least once a month." Stated Alexis The other guys then descended into the hot tube.

"Oh so you finally decided to join us." She smirked

"Look just to let you know your not the boss of any of us." Nathan grumbled think she was a big fan

"Ok, I'd never do that…it's your house I'd rather not get kicked out." Said Alexis as she took a sip of Pickles drink.

"Also's no telling your friends you lives with us." Said Skwisgaar

"No problem their I'm not that big of a fan of you guys anyway." Said Alexis

She received looks like she was an alien from a different plant

"Hey I only like some of your songs, and that's about all." Said Alexis

Again she received looks from them.

"But hey you all seem pretty cool so I won't get in your way if you don't get in my way and I'm sure we'll survive this year with out any fatal casualties." Said Alexis with a very big smile that spelled mischief. "Hey can I finish that?" she asked Pickles

Pickles could always get a new one so he handed her the drink she took a gulp.

"Uh I love the burning feeling." Stated Alexis

"You likes that feelings?" asked Toki gagging at the thought

"Yeah it's the best it lets you know that it's working." Said Alexis as she semi got out but let her feet hang in water. As she gulped down Pickles drink.

"So…" started Pickles

"Why yous here?" asked Toki

Alexis got a distant look on her face and a small smile on her face.

"I'm just running from my past that's all." She said as she got up and left to go to sleep.

"Wows what do yous think she dids?" wondered Skwisgaar

"Eh who cares it's none of our business so just let it be." Said Pickles "But hey we lucked out we got a decent girl living with us."

"Oh yeah that's for sure." Said Skwisgaar

The next day Alexis woke up whipped her tears from her eyes she was thinking of the past again. She shook her head she must not think of that she had moved out here to get away from all that. She swung her legs off the bed and walked to the bathroom that her father had explained that she would have to share with Blondie here. She really didn't care as long they didn't run into each other she'd be fine with it.

"Just what every girl wants to wake up to a dank, dark, and dreary castle" she muttered to herself as she made her way down the hall to go eat.

When she finally found the dinning room where a plate of chocolate chip pancakes awaited her (thanks to her father's request) Alexis smiled and immediately dived into her pancakes and ate them very fast and then

"BURRRRRRRRRRPPPP" Alexis bleached

The guys turned their heads toward her not believing a girl just did that.  
"Alexis manor's this isn't your mother's house." Said Charles embarrassed that his daughter just did that.

"Alright." Said Alexis in a uncaring mood

"Dids she just dos that?" asked Toki to Skwisgaar

"Uh you do know that I can hear you." said Alexis with a smile

Toki eeped and turned away.

"Are you sure you're a chick?" asked Murderface

"Last time I checked I had a vagina in stead of a Penis." Said Alexis smirking

"You sure don't act like a girl." Said Nathan

"I'm one of kind that's all." Said Alexis as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah you act more like a guy then a girl." Stated Pickles

"I had a lot of guy friends back home." Said Alexis with a smirk

No one said anything.

"I'll be in my room." Said Alexis as she left

"You can stays ya'know" said Pickles

Alexis turn around and said

"Sorry meeting aren't my thing I'll be playing your video games cause I noticed DDR." Smiled Alexis as she left

"Dude...she acts nothing like you." said Nathan

"Yeah she isn't all 'business this and get to work.'" Said Pickles mocking Charles

Charles sighed and said

"She generally goes at her own pace."

With Alexis who was doing her own thing suddenly got a sudden craving for cookies she began to wonder where the kitchen was. She began to wander the hall in search of food. She went in a circle about five times till she asked directions. She soon found the kitchen it reminded her much of the 18th century. She was wondering were the hell the chef was. She looked around and was confused by this wasn't a chef supposed to be here but soon she got the biggest surprise when she saw the chef.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Screamed Alexis at Jean-Pierre's grotesque's appearance.

Jean-Pierre just sighed kinda expecting this from the manager's daughter. (Charles had notified him months ago.)

"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOUR APPERANCE?"

"The masters sewed me back together because they were hungry." Answered Jean-Pierre

"That just sucks." Said Alexis the shock finally wearing off. "But I'm hungry as well so could I get some chocolate chip cookies."

"Of course come back in 30 minutes." Said Jean-Pierre.

"Kay see you then." Said Alexis as she left the room to explore some more.

She began to wander the halls in search of her room which she couldn't find.

"Oh damn it, did I take a right or a left?" Of course she took the left and began to wander down that hallway. Alexis was beginning to hate this house more and more. Her fury must have made her blind because just then she bumped into Toki

"Watch were your going Baka." Snapped Alexis as she got back up.

"Yous watch weres you goings." Snapped Toki as he stood up as well and staring down at her trying to be intimidating

"Oh shut up." Growled Alexis placeing her hands on her hips and began to glare, but she soon lost it because she was now desperate to get to her room.

"Look could you just help me get to my room?"

Toki lost his angry look and it melted away to his usual happy face and said

"Okays you look losts anyway." As Alexis followed him. Alexis and Toki walked in silence. Alexis was minding her own business just following Toki until Toki asked

"So you gots lost?"

"Yeah your house is like a labyrinth." Said Alexis with a smile

"Lady rinth what mean that?" asked Toki confused

Alexis looked at him with a strange look and explaned

"It's a really complicated maze…your foreign aren't you?"

"Yeahs." Said Toki

"Were you from?" asked Alexis

"Norway." Answered Toki

"Oh that's cool." Said Alexis

Finally they were in front of her room just the two of them standing outside it.

"Hey it's Toki right?" asked Alexis as she saw Toki turn. Toki looked over his shoulder and said yes.

"Ok…I'll see ya later." Said Alexis as she opened her door and stepped inside to find a plate of chocolate chip cookies waiting for her. She smiled as she began to munch on them. Alexis didn't venture out of her room till dinner time. She went down the halls to the dining area and saw her father not their but a plate of food with a steak set out just for her.

"Alexis sits here." Called Toki not wanting to sit next to Skwisgaar

Alexis complied she thought Toki was cool plus he had long hair that she wanted to play with. Tonight they had steak; Alexis loved steak especially if it was really juicy. Alexis licked her lips in anticipation as she began to cut it.

"So Alexis you gonna join us again in the hot tub tonight?" asked Pickles

"Most likely not since I really don't know your names that well." Answered Alexis

"Well I'm Pickles. The guy next to me is Skwisgaar, Then next to him is Nathan, then Toki and the one on the other side of you is Murderface."

"We never did introduce each other last night did we?" Said Nathan

"Yeah I guess we were still stunned that a girl was coming to live with us." Said Pickles

"It's only a year." Said Alexis think that it wasn't a big deal

"But we prefer to be on some what good terms with the people in the house." Said Pickles

"Yeah I can understand that." Said Alexis "You got any vodka you never did answer that last nigh."

"Oh I have many bottles." Smirked Pickles

"Good I'm craving a little tonight." Alexis smirked right back

Pickles then said

"I like this kid she's alright."

Alexis laughed a little said

"Just give me a little…god I haven't been drunk in about 5 months."

Dinner had ended and Alexis was in the lounge just chilling and watching the big screen table with cable. She was starting to like this house more and more. The guys had retuned to the lounge with many cases of alcohol. Alexis licked her lips as she approached Pickles for her own bottle.

"Here you go Alexis." Said Pickles giving her some vodka Alexis unscrewed the top and took a swig.  
"Sos Alexis how manys of our shows have you beens too?" asked Skwisgaar

"Well none because I found them too dangerous…plus I noticed that your make-up sucks." Said Alexis

"Are make up doesn't suck." Said Pickles

"Ok who dose it cause it's them that suck your just the poor victims." Said Alexis

"We do our own make-up." Said Nathan

"That explains a lot." Said Alexis thoughtfully

"You tellin us that our make-skill suck." Accused Pickles

"Yes… you miss a lot of places with the white powder and sometimes it gets in your hair. It's not very pretty…also your eye shadow is very uneven and the splotches are not an even tone you need to get some one who knows make-up really well." Said Alexis sternly

The guys were very quite peeved that a girl had noticed their little flaws with their make-up.

"How do you know so much about make-up and I've never seen you even wear an ounce of it." Said Pickles skeptically

"Cause I have no reason to wear it everyday plus I'm more into putting on other people."

The guys were silent for awhile

"So you are sayings you could do a betters job on our make-ups then us?" asked Skwisgaar

"Yes." Said Alexis with a blank look

"Prove it." Ordered Murderface

"Yeah Prove it." Said Nathan following up on what Murderface said

"Okay get me the make-up you use and I'll do one of you." said Alexis determined to prove that she could do their make-up better then them.

Nathan ordered a employee to get the make-up they use. Alexis went to her room really quick and got some hair supplies that she would need when she got back she set them down.

"Who wants to be my model." Said Alexis as she stood up and smiled

The guys looked away not wanting to be her victim they all took a step back, well except Toki.

"Alright Toki looks like you're my model." Said Alexis with a smirk as she took Toki by the arm and sat him on the couch. She gathered his hair took a hair tie that was around her wrist and put his hair into a bun. She then walked around so she was in front of him, looked at his face and took the white powered and began to spread it all over his face. She made it look chalky and got her eye brushes out and dabbed it into the black eye shadow. She tilted Toki's head back and began to put the eye shadow on. She started in the center and proceed out word the inside was much darker then the outside and she began on the speckles she dabbed very lightly barely even leaving an impression but just enough that you could see it. Alexis finished turned Toki around and said

"Pretty good no."

The guys were stunned not an ounce of make-up in the hair and every thing was blended perfectly.

"That's fucking amazing." Stated Nathan dumbfounded by the fact she actually did a great job.

"Thank you." said Alexis

"You have to do our make-up from now on." Stated Pickles

"Ok only if you pay me." Said Alexis

the guys stared at her. Silence was the only thing heard as Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"Did you really expect me to do it for free?"

"Yes." Said Nathan

"Okay you guys know nothing of teenage girls do you?" asked Alexis stating the obvious

"No." said Skwisgaar "we is not girls."

"Well duh you do have penis…I hope…but yeah I'm gonna want money for this because well I need it to go shopping." Said Alexis

"Yeah how much?" asked Murderface think she was going to ask some outrages price.

"$50 a show." Said Alexis seriously

The guys turned around and huddled together and began to discuss this. They constantly kept looking at her and turned back to each other.

Finally they stopped turned to her and Nathan said

"You have a deal as long as you do as good a job as you did on Toki got it."

"Loud and clear." Said Alexis "Now excuse me I have to go now see you boys later." Alexis smirked before she turned and left to her room. Alexis got to her room and flopped on her bed with a smile on her face. She was living with the biggest band in country maybe the world she didn't know nor did she really care, most of them were pretty good looking and she was going to earn a little money, could life get any better.


	2. School

School 

Charles hurried to his daughter's room she was late getting up for the first day of school. Alexis had gotten pretty close to the guys and Charles still didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. She had stopped them from making less stupid choices then normal.

"Alexis get up this instant." Ordered Charles as he barged into her room.

"Meh." Said a sleepy Alexis as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Up now!" ordered Charles

"Fine." Said Alexis as she sat up in bed "Daddy I don't have pants on so could you get out?"

Alexis got out an put on jeans and a tee shirt that said 'do you have a question for my boobs?'

Alexis quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart ran to her room grabbed her bag and ran out to her car. Alexis got to her new school quickly she had taken a tour of the school a couple days ago so she knew were all her classes were and where her classes. She quickly entered the building and she ran up the stairs to her homeroom class on the third floor. She had entered just as the bell rang.

"Hello and welcome to the new school year I am your homeroom teacher Miss Bell." Said Miss Bell "Now the seniors have a assembly this morning before our classes start."

The PA system came on and announced

"All seniors to the theater…All seniors to the theater."

Alexis got up and went to the theater. The assembly was very long and explaining about collage and how they needed to start getting recommendations and collage visits soon. The assembly was now over and the seniors were told to go to first period. Alexis walked to room 214 advance comp with Ms. Creed.

Alexis entered the class room and saw the desks in groups and everyone's name on a sticky note Alexis noticed that she was in a group with only one other person. The Persons name was Ashley.

'At least it's a girl.' She thought as she sat down the bell rang and a girl who she figured was Ashley. From the looks of it Ashley was a raver girl. She wore black clothing and had some make-up on.

"Hey I'm Ashley your new aren't ya."

"Yeah I moved in with my dad about a month ago." Said Alexis

"Awesome…Hey what lunches do you have?"

"Uh on A days I have C and on B days I have B."

"Same so do all my friends you should sit with us." Said Ashley.

"Alright thanks." Smiled Alexis as Ms. Creed started class.

The bell rang after 30 minutes and Alexis and Ashley parted ways. Next class was Chemistry with Miss Miller in 230. Alexis sat in the middle row on the edge.

Soon a girl sat next to her.

"Yo I'm Adrienne." She said

"Sup Alexis."

"Cool your new right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"Okay class this is Chemistry class." Said Miss Millar

The bell rang after Miss Millar's speech and Adrienne walked down the hall together.

"So were are you off to?" asked Adrienne

"I'm aiding this period." Answered Alexis

"Cool. Well I'll see you later." Said Adrienne as they parted ways.

Aiding for Ms. Startt was pretty easy all she did was listen

Alexis fourth period on A days was her Japanese class which she was pretty fluent in, Miss Hiro Or Sensei as they all called her.

Lunch was the biggest surprise of the day. She found out that Ashley and Adrienne were good friends.

Alexis also met Alice. Alice was hyper active and needed to cut back on the sugar.

"Hey Alexis can you wanna join the flag team?" asked Alice

"Well I did do flag team at my old school." Said Alexis thoughtfully

"OOOO then you must join our team were short one person this year and if we don't get a 5th member we can't have a team." Pleaded Alice

"Yeah join it were all on the team plus Jessica…you won't meet her till later." Said Adrienne as the bell rang signaling lunch was over. And 5th period was to begin.

Alexis went to her fifth period which was ancient medieval history with Ms. Fraker. This class was the strangest for she was the only girl. Alexis just shrugged her shoulders and heard Ms. Fraker discussing what they were going to learn this year. Finally the bell rang signally time for 6th period the last class of the day. Her last class was her musical theater class. Her teacher was Miss Adler. Miss Adler had explained that they would be performing pieces from shows that they liked. She also explained the senior showcase at the end of the year for all the seniors in class. Finally the bell rang and Alexis quickly got out of there. Half way down Main Street she met up with Ashley who said they had to go meet Mr. D before flag practice. They did just that Mr. D was happy that the flag team was going to happen this year. Mr. D asked Alexis to show him if she knew all the moves. Alexis showed him rows, drop spins, helicopters, high and low circles, butterflies, flares, slams, ticks, snaps, tosses, and finally around the worlds. Mr. D was very impressed and said she was on the team. He then told the other girls that Practices this year would be on Tuesdays, Thursday, and some Friday's before a game.

The girls all agreed. Alexis was about to leave after the girls exchanged cell phone numbers, it was then Alice asked if she could get a ride home.

"Sure come on." Said Alexis as she and Alice. Alice directed Alexis to her house.

"See you tomorrow." Said Alexis as Alice jumped out of her car.

Alexis finally got home at around 3:30 in the afternoon. Alexis walked to her room and fell on her bed tired from today.

Charles came into her room and sat down on her bed

"How was school sweetie?"

"Oh it was good I joined flag team so on Tuesday and Thursday I'll be home at about 3."

"Alright that's good." Said Charles

"How was your day daddy?" asked Alexis

"It was better then most days." Sighed Charles

"Is that good?" asked a confused Alexis

"Alexis managing DethKlok is very hard because most of them are idiots." Sighed Charles

"I'm sorry dad." Said Alexis

"Don't worry I'm use to it." Said Charles "But don't let me see them tonight…oh and your mother called and I made arranged that for you to continue your Irish step dancing lessons. Your first lesson starts on Wednesday at four."

"Alright that sounds good. Well I'm going to the hot tub to relive some stress." Said Alexis as she got up and shooed her father out. Alexis changed into her usual bathing suit and walked down the hall way. She entered the room and slipped into the hot tub with the guys.

"Hey where were you all day?" asked a drunken Pickles

"School started this week so I went there today." Said Alexis got herself comfortable between Toki and Nathan.

"Oh and for a couple days in the week I'm gonna be home late." Said Alexis

"Doing whats?" asked Toki

"Oh just stuff." Said Alexis just being her usual secretive self.

The guys just grumbled at her secretiveness, Alexis just laughed a little and said

"Sorry I generally don't tell people by school stuff." Smiled Alexis explaining "Oh and on Wednesday I won't be home till 5."

"Why?" asked Nathan

"Just something I promised my mom I'd keep up with it." Said Alexis

"And that is?" questioned Pickles trying to get something out of her.

"Again I'm not telling." Said Alexis just then Alexis phone rang she answered her pink Razor

"Hello…Oh hey Ashley…No I don't think I'm doing anything Friday…Yeah sure I'd like to come…Ok six a clock at Chipollte yeah I'll pick up Alice…Oh she has crazy parents…no problem it's no biggie…Ok I'll see you in 1st period tomorrow." Smiled Alexis as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" questioned Skwisgaar

"One of My new friends at school…were going out for dinner Friday." Answered Alexis

"So you're just going to blow us off for you new friends." Said Murderface

"No I'm not blowing you off basically they're my friends for when I want to be around with girls and you're the friends for when I want to be around guys." Said Alexis

"So what you don't want to be around us." Accused Murderface

"No it's not that it's just that…sometimes you guys are really stressful and do really stupid stuff and I need to have some with girls my own age." Said Alexis trying to explain it

"Sos you think we're stressful." Said Toki getting the puppy eye look on his face and turning to stare at her.

Alexis looked at Toki and said

"Well yes…it generally isn't normal for a seventeen year old girl do get into the situation's you get into."

"No we don't." said Nathan trying to say they were pretty normal

Alexis gave him a look that said 'yes you do.'

"Ok fine we get into weird situations." said Nathan

"Yes…how about we do something normal this weekend instead of something crazy." Suggested Alexis

"Like what." Said Pickles

Alexis smirked and said

"Shopping."

A/N: hey this is Luna with Chapter 2 of New Roommate and There's probably a lot of mistakes but I'll try and fix it as soon as possible.


	3. Evealuations

Evaluations 

It was the fist weekend of the school year so Alexis and the guys had just returned from a day of shopping. Alexis was beyond happy she had spent over 200 dollars today and she was going to try her new outfits on.

"Whew wee I'm such one tired guy. How come shopping is so stupid?" said Toki following behind Skwisgaar Alexis just rolled her eyes "Whats I have now all this stuff. What I do?"

As they began to sit down Skiwsgaar said

"Yeah. You know what. Just throw everything away. That's what I do."

"Now I throws it away?" Said Toki

"You're just going to die anyway." Said Skiwsgaar

"Guess it's full circle."

"Goodbye. Burn it."

"Ok."

Alexis was now just weird out by all this when Toki turned to her and asked

"What's you get Alexis?"

"Oh a few outfits, a pair of high heels, and then I blew the rest of my money on DVD's." said Alexis

"Wowie you gots more then alls us." Said Toki

"Well she's a girl shopping is in her bloods." Said Skwisgaar

Alexis rolled her eyes as she saw Pickles smash one of the many watches that Nathan bought.

"Hey Nathan can I smash one please?"

"Yeah sure." Was Nathan's answer as he tossed her a watch.

"Awesome a Rolex." Said Alexis as she jumped up and dug her high heel into the watch crushing it.

"Hey check it out, losers." Came Murderface's voice

"Direct your attention to my crotch. See it?"

All of them looked at Murderface's crotch and saw a thing strapped around totally made of diamonds with a point at the end.

"That's pretty cool." Said Skwisgaar

"Feel it. Envy it." Said Murderface

"That is something else." Said Pickles amazed by it

"Best purchase ever." Said Murderface

"Ja that's a good codpiece." Said Skwisgaar

"It's not a big deal it's just totally diamond-encrusted with a titanium base." Said Murderface

"You're compensating for something…bet you have a small penis." Said Alexis

"You shut up!" snapped Murderface

"What a coincidence. I gots a really cool codpiece too." Laughed Toki as he stood up with a bright green vibrating strap on dildo.

Alexis stood in shock for a minute till the silence was broken by Murderface saying

"Uh that's dildo. A strap on dildo" Alexis could not stop staring at it till she finally poked it

"Oh screw you all off? My codpiece is the coolest?"

"Ja. Well…" started Skwisgaar

"Jealous!" exclaimed Toki

"Yeah your never aloud to shop alone…can I borough that sometime?" asked Alexis

"Why you don't have a penis."

"I want to use that to masturbate." Said Alex

Everyone was silent when they heard that

"Oh come on I'm not the only girl that masturbates and I've been really horny lately."

"Anybody else get anything cool." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah. I was trying to shop but I was too drunk right now. I tried to buy that cinnamon bun franchise thing but…" said Pickles

"Oh yeah. What the hell." Said Toki

"Too drunk…too drunk." Answered Pickles. It was then that Charles Alexis father entered and said

"There you are. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day."

"Cinnamon buns." Yelled out Pickles

Charles ignored it and kept on saying what he was saying

"Today's our big employee evaluation conference conference and raffle.

"Piff that's a funny one. Who cares about that?" asked Skwisgaar

"Well perhaps you should care because it has come to our attention that one of our employees is a major embezzler."

"Awesome! Right?" said Nathan

"Embezzle? What means that?" questioned Toki

"Well it means…" started Alexis

"It's a super special way of saying take having something." Explained Pickles cutting Alexis off which made her peeved

"Hey, guys. I have the good use of the word unsbozzle…my lungs unsbozzle the air from the earth as I can breathe it period." Said Skwisgaar

"You didn't use the word in the right concept nor did you pronounce it right." Said Alexis

"Well, I don't see the humor in any of it." Said Charles

"Oh, lighten up Mr. Dooms and gloom. Embezzle is metal." Said Skwisgaar

"Not really." Said Alexis

"Well, who's the guy embezzling from you know, anyway?" asked Pickles

"Well he's embezzling from you." said Charles simply

Alexis dropped to the floor and started laughing her ass off as Nathan started Screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up Alexis it's not that funny." Said Pickles

"Oh yes it is." Said Alexis as she wiped the tears from her eyes leaning on Toki for support "Oh how I love this house."

"Yeah Oh Alexis." Said Charles

"Yeah Daddy?" said Alexis

"You are going to have to attend all the interviews today."

"What why?" questioned Alexis "their big boys they can do it themselves."

"Yes but I can't attend this year for finical reasons so your taking my place."

"Uh dad I have plans with my friends." Said Alexis trying to get out of having to do it.  
"Sorry sweetie you have to do this." Alexis then went to her father and began to talk to him privately

"Dad I just spent two hours with them I can't spend anymore today or I will stab someone." Whispered Alexis to her father.

"I say this now Alexis I really don't care there is a more pressing matter at hand."

"OH! Go to hell!" snapped Alexis as she stomped off only to turn and snap at the guys

"Hurry up I want to get this over with." The guys quickly got up and got to the dinning room to hold the interviews. It had been another two hours and all they were were interviews and there wasn't even a chair for Alexis so she just sat on the table. She mostly meditated while the guys were interviewing the person in the room now was #421

"Ok. So you are number 421. You are part of the sector 18 recording studio maintenance clean team. A couple questions." Said Pickles "How do you value your what you contribute of, to, the work force? Second part: which do you most, can't the least? Skwisgaar?"

"Ja."

"Did you write these questions?" asked Pickles

"Yeah I did." Was all Skwisgaar said

"Ok. Well 421, do you have an answer?" questioned Pickles

"I'm a highly skilled microphone cleaner, my masters and what I most can't the least would be doing not a bad job but always a good." Answered 421

"Ok good answer." Stated Skwisgaar

"Well that's all I got. Guys?" said Pickles

"No. I got one more question, and answer honestly." Said Nathan leaning to the side to see the other side of Alexis. "Are you the guy embezzling from us?

"No." said number 421

"Ok. I believe you." said Nathan

"Well, you are all set 421. Thanks for doing a great job." Said Pickles

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold everything." Came Murderfaces voice "I just want to say a little something personal."

Alexis rolled her eyes at this and thought

'What sort of personal stuff.'

"How is…Little Amanda and Scott your children?" 421 just shrugged his shoulders as Murderface continued

"Things are still rough with the divorce. huh?...that's tough. Are you still talking to Rachael? Yeah, well, hey. Happy almost birthday! Two weeks, huh? Hey get out of here your done." Said Murderface as 421 left.

"We are really, really good bosses." Said Nathan

"I know. We cares about all of thems." Said Skwisgaar "It's like a Plantations but the slaves are friends."

"Wow never knew you could be so rasicted Skwisgaar." Said Alexis still in pretty bad mood

"Yeah Alexis you need to get off the table cause I can't see around you." said Nathan

"Well were the hell am I supposed to sit god damn it the only other chair in here is for the employees." Alexis was on the verge of yelling she was board cranky and really moody.

"Whoa just calm down you could sit on the floor." Suggested Nathan

Alexis turned and glared harshly at him which was so powerful that it almost made Nathan cringe.

"How about someone's lap." Said Pickles Alexis thought about this and said "fine." She got up and went over to Skwisgaar, who gladly let her sit down as he gave a little smirk over to Toki as he wrapped his arms around Alexis so she wouldn't slip off him. Toki then said

"I would like to ask questions next time."

Skwisgaar looked at Toki and said

"Are you asking us to do that, Toki?"

"Ja. I don't know." Answered Toki

"That's interesting You said 'I would like to ask a question that's a statement." Said Skwisgaar  
"What is the difference?" asked Toki nonchalantly

"That is a great question." Skwisgaar stated

Alexis Pasants finally broke

"YOU IDOITS THERE IS A BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" she screamed trying to get out of Skwisgaar's lap and repeatedly smack Toki and Skwisgaar's head into the table, But Skwisgaar was holding tightly to a lashing Alexis

"Whoa…Whoa Alexis what is wrong with you today…your like a really mean big bitch." Said Pickles which seemed to smack Alexis out of her rage and into her normal state.

"Sorry I've just been on edge lately… I have been getting moody lately, and really more ravines with my eating too…OH I think I know what the problem is…" Alexis trailed off immediately so she didn't have to say.

"OH! She's PMSing." Said Pickles when she didn't finish her sentence.

"PMS what is that?" asked Toki

"Well Toki it's what ladies go through every month." Answered Skwisgaar Alexis hit her head on the table and said "No it isn't that's called a period…PMS is the symptoms before my period which should occur any day now."

"Oh." Said all the guys simultaneously

"I still don't get it." Said Toki

"Ok how about this…watch what you say for the next few days cause I might rip out your intestines and choke you with them." Growled out Alexis which made Toki cower. Everyone had to admit that at that moment Alexis was pretty damn scary. Just then another employee entered but Alexis looked at this one she didn't remember any of the employee's having a government Tattoo on their arm.

"Hello. Would you have a seat?" asked Toki as the 'new guy' as Alexis had dubbed him sat in the chair.

"First of alls. How are you?" asked Skwisgaar.

"Oh before we forget…Ignore Alexis's glaring she's just PMSing." Interrupted Pickles

"Tell the whole fucking world why don't you." muttered Alexis angrily

Skwisgaar's hold tighten a bit around Alexis as he continued

"We cares about each and everyone of yous little, tiny goofballs."

Just then Toki interrupted and by saying

"UHHHHH! Maybe I go crazy, I'm sorry, but I thought I was asking the questions."

"Go ahead go. don't be…" started Pickles seeing Alexis eyes twitch.

"I thought we agreed…"

"Toki! Who cares? OK. Fine. You ask the questions." Said Pickles cutting Toki off seeing Skwisgaar tighten his hold again on a shaking Alexis.

"Fine I will!" Stated Toki "Am…You…What…Are…We…Is…A Dethklok employee?"

Alexis had, had it up to here and was about to rip Toki's head clean off his body till she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the man had a gun. She was about to warn the guys when just then the loud speaker came on and said

"Attention. Everyone please proceed to the performance atrium for the Dethklok employee motivational seminar and raffle."

"Well that's us let's go." Said Murderface getting and splitting the table in half down the center horizontally with his codpiece having the guy at the other end pelvis crushed and his gun slide away from him.

"Oh sorry pal." Said Murderface "were gonna have to do this later, but could you do me a favor? Could you have a great day? Could you do that for me?"

"MURDERFACE!" screamed Alexis

"Thanks." Said Murderface in rush as he meet them all outside.

Out side Skwisgaar discovered something

"Look at this ones, asleeps in some bloods."

Alexis was now horrified for she knew it was a dead body and she began to hyperventilated she did not like Dead body they freaked her out so bad.

"Alexis get over here." One of the guys yelled she wasn't sure for she was too scared as she caught up to them she latched her self around Toki.

"Alexis are yous alrights?"

"Y…y…yes." She stuttered

"Alright then…we gots to get tougher on these guys maybe huh?" said Skwisgaar just then they came upon another employee who had just gotten his head clean blown off. That's when Alexis stood absolutely still almost on the verge of crying when she heard Skwisgaar remark

"Another guy. This guy sleeps in bloods, too."

Alexis was on the verge of passing out right then and there but Nathan's voice helped her out of that fainting feeling

"Yeah. Well all I can think about is the raffle…can we win it?"

"Well dude I fucking hope so." Stated Pickles "It's the only reason my ass is going there."

"Oh yeah, and there's gonna be an awesome motivational speaker…Oh my god I love being motivated. I love being motivated." Yelled Nathan  
"Me too." Said Toki agreeing with Nathan's 'I love being motivated rant. Alexis was still clutching on to Toki shaking slightly.

"Hey Alexis are you ok you seem a bit paler then usual?" questioned Pickles eyeing Alexis

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine." Smiled Alexis well trying to at least.

"Then why are you holding on to Toki for dear life."

"Uh no reason because I can." Said Alexis as they entered the auditorium just as the motivational speaker tripped and fell over the edge hanging him self. This caused Alexis to pass out promptly. She hit the ground and Toki looked around for her and found her on the ground just as the little videotape for the employees got to the part about death being an everyday part of the job.

Toki poked at her and said

"Alexis times to gets up…sleeping on floors is not a good place to be right now." Alexis of course didn't budge cause she was out cold. Skwisgaar came up to Toki and said

"Whats taking you so long?"

"Alexis fell a sleep and won'ts get up." Said Toki "I think she dead." Skwisgaar felt Alexis pulse

"No you idiot just passed out for some reasons." Stated Skwisgaar Toki didn't know what to just to leave her there or take her with him. Skwisgaar noticed that Toki wasn't following him turned and said

"Toki what the fuck…get Alexis and get your ass on stage they calling for us." Said Skwisgaar as he watched Toki scoop up Alexis and carry her on stage were the other's were waiting.

Charles looked at his daughter in Toki's arms and whispered his question to him

"What happened?"

"Well she was holding on to me and then for some reasons passed out." Answered Toki as Charles got to the Podium to announce the winner but he would have to worry about Alexis a little later.

"And now the employee raffle…William the fishbowl." He called and Murderface appeared with a small fish bowl and Charles reached in and called out the winner

"Number 216."

Alexis was now stirring and her eye's popped open. She rubbed her head and tried to sit up but found it very hard considering Toki was carrying her.

"Hey Toki put me down." Said Alexis as she saw the fight break out.

Alexis looked at her father who was looking very closely at the raffle ticket he just read out loud. As Murderface was screaming at them to kill each other. There was a midget and a the really tall guy who was trying to claim the prize. Their was lots of ball punching, limb twisting and punches being thrown, but finally the taller one had knocked the midget to the floor and taller one walked forward as her father said

"Congratulations number 216 you have won-" but her father was cut off as Alexis saw him aim a gun the Midget had some fight left in him and pull the taller guys leg which in turn made him fall face first right into Muerderface's codpiece which priced strate though his skull killing him immdetly. Blood gushed out everywhere spraying everyone as Alexis father finished quite stunned.

"This diamond encrusted codpiece." Murderface seemed undisturbed but the fact a dead guy was hanging from his codpiece that was attached to his body. At that point Alexis screamed her head off. She kept screaming the same phrase over and over again.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" just screaming and on the verge of passing out again. Charles sighed and placed his hands over his ears as his daughter contained to scream her little lungs out.

"Dude what the hell is her problem." Yelled Pickles over Alexis screams

"Well my daughter has always been afraid of dead bodies and skeletons ever since she found her grandfather lying dead in her bed when she was five." Yelled Charles as he rushed people to take the body away when it was removed Alexis screams stopped and she was now breathing hard.

"Jezzus Christ." Said Skwisgaar removing his hands away from his ears.

Alexis was hyperventilating again when Nathan asked

"She had no idea that there was going to be a lot of death did she?"

"No I was hoping it wouldn't come to that till about a few more months in but now's a good a time as any." Sighed Charles "she'll get back to normal any minute now she'll just be a little shaky for a while so don't surprise her." Toki was now trying to calm Alexis down by saying

"Wowiee Alexis you have one set of lungs."

Alexis just turned and looked pretty frazzled at Toki that's when everything moved out side, and the Viking funeral began.

"So wait a minute stupid level two employees get Vikings funeral. That's bulls." Said Skwisgaar with a little huff.

"OH that's gotta be expensive, and you know with that embezzler still on the loose?" questioned Pickles who was promptly answered by Charles

"Actually, accounting discovered who was embezzling this morning."

"Oh good. We should kill that guy. No police." Said Toki but Toki was answered by Charles

"Well, there will be no action taken legal or otherwise."

"What the hell? No punishment? Give me one reason!" Yelled Pickles

"Because it was you, all of you." said Charles nonchalantly "You have been stealing from the company that you own."

When Alexis heard this statement she got over being scared and said

"How is that even possible?"

"You don't want to know." Said her father as Nathan said something

"Well that's you know…that's bad huh?"

"Yes it is Nathan." Said Chariles looking at him.

Alexis then began to giggle then it turned into full blown laughter at this.

"Well maybe we can blame it on, somebody…him that guy" Suggested Nathan pointing to the dead body.  
"Alexis shut the hell up!" yelled Pickles about to throw his torch at her because she was still laughing her ass off. Charles sighed and said to Nathan

"Yes. Let's do that…Alexis stop laughing at them."

"But that's the most stupidest thing ever god how stupid do you have to be to steal from your own company and not realize it." Laughed Alexis till Toki and Skwisgaar hit her on the back to shut her up.

"Alright…alright I'll stop now…Jesus you hit way too hard Toki." Said Alexis as Nathan proceed on with the Viking funeral precessions.

"We release you from your earthly duties…and uh yeah…doodly…I don't know." Said Nathan tossing his torch on to the pile of wood followed by the rest of them.

"That was so heartfelt Nathan." Said Alexis sarcastically as she watched the body burn she noticed the guys watch and a face staring back at her of someone in the army by the looks of it he was pretty high up…she narrowed her eyes and stared back at him as her stare turned into a glare as she realized that the army was trying to assassinate them. She mouthed two phrases 'bring it on' and 'I'm watching you.' the face's expression didn't change at all he just kept starring and Alexis kept glaring till she heard Murderface yell out

"I get his pension. Dibs! Called it."

"What pension you never hired this guy." Stated Alexis

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" asked Pickles confused "are you telling us were burning some stranger."

"yeah I guess but how the hell do you explain the fact that there were two number 216's during the raffle of the fact that employee's kept dieing in a pool of blood."

"Uh I seriously thought them a sleeps in bloods." Said Skwisgaar

"No…someone killed them…but his real target was you guys…I think someone tried to assassinate you."

This was when the guys burst out laughing

"Oh yeah coming from the girl who freaked out when she saw someone die."

"OH shut it!" snapped Alexis "Look I'm just saying you'd better watch your back from now on…cause it looks like the government wants your asses dead for some reason and I really don't want to see you guys die." Alexis then stomped off

"Uh dose anyone know what the hell she's talking about?" question Pickles all the guys shook their heads and Charles considered his daughters words very carefully and decided to increase protection around the house and increase security more, but what Charles wondered was how did she know the government was behind this. Charles knew his daughter was very observant when she looked for stuff. As he watched her walk off to her room he figured he'd ask about it later.

A/N: Okay I like parodying episodes…cause its fun so if you have any other episodes you want me to do just request them. -


	4. First Show

First show

Alexis was back stage for DethKlok's concert for her first make-up job. She was rushing around trying to get all the make-up out and neat. She had just finished as the guys came in.

"You better do a good job." Growled Nathan "cause if we look bad it's your ass."

"I'll be sure to bare that in mind." Said Alexis sarcastically as she rolled her eyes as she sat them down.

She decided to start with Skwisgaar and end with Pickles. She unscrewed the top off the white powder, but first she had to deal with his hair. She got her hairbrush out and began to brush it back and she took out a hair tie. As she pulled his hair into a ponytail and then slipped the tail into a low bun. she then began to put the white powder on. She spread it evenly and smoothly, she then took Skwisgaar's chin and turned it side to side to check for places she missed. She deemed it okay and then got out her eye brushes and the black eye shadow, and set to work on his eyes. She outlined the bottom of his eye with jagged line and then filled it in darkly she did that for both eyes. She then tapped the brush so it lost some of the black eye shadow. She then began to speckle his face to give a deader look. Once she finished she undid his hair and brushed it out so he didn't have knots in it.

"Okay finally finished." Said Alexis as she leaned back to crack her back. She then turned to Toki, and set to work on him she did the same thing as she did with Skwisgaar but once she undid his hair she fluffed it to make it seem much softer. She sighed and moved on to Murderface. He was by far the easiest she just didn't like the part where she had to do his knees that just freaked her out. Next was Nathan's turn she brushed his really long hair and put it up in a bun and she looked at his face and then began with the powder. She spread it as evenly as she could and then began on his eye shadow. She finished and let him go. Next was Pickles she knew this was going to be a pain in the ass. Alexis cracked her fingers and set to work decided to start at the top with the white powder. It was almost like trying to color inside the lines on a picture which she had never been really good at anyway but somehow she managed not to get it in his hair. She was so thankful that she got it right she breathed a sigh of relief. She then finished him up and then let him go and then sat down in a chair to breathe a sigh of relief. She flopped down in a chair and rested. She really didn't want to be hear when they came back because she knew they were going to most likely bring women back stage and she really didn't want to see that, So after a little while she began to pack up her stuff and left. She arrived home and went straight to her room to finish her homework. After about an hour she finished everything and then decided to soak in the hot tub. She changed into her swimsuit and went for a soak. The house was quite and it was a nice change. She breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to sink deeper into the tub. She allowed her to be relaxed into a nice peaceful light sleep.

Alexis awoke a couple hours later and got out just as the guys entered. Alexis rubbed the sleep from her eyes and asked with a yawn

"How'd it go?"

"Like always I plays great and Toki play like craps." Said Skwisgaar

"Skwisgaar shut ups!" yelled Toki "She not need to know that!"

Alexis just raised her eyebrow at the awkwardness and said with a head shake, and a little laugh.

"You guys are so strange."

"So were did you run off to?" asked Pickles

"Here so I could finish my homework." Answered Alexis

"Why didn't you stay and see us perform?" asked Murderface

"Because I didn't want to stick around that's all." Said Alexis as she got out of the tub and sat on the edge crossed legged.

"What's wrong with going to a concert?" asked Nathan

"I just didn't want to attend." Said Alexis not seeing what the problem was.

"Yeah you get into our concerts for free." Stated Pickles

"Well maybe I thought my school work was more important than a concert…plus I wasn't in the mood for any metal." Said Alexis starting to get upset at them.

"Look let's not worry about this." Said Pickles not wanting to start a fight "Look she had something more important then us…so why don't we lay off."

"Ok fine." Growled Nathan as he and Alexis began to glare at each other.

"But the next show we go to your attending it.

"Fine." Said Alexis as she walked out of the room with a pose that said that she was better then everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Murderface

Just then Charles entered he didn't even have to look up from his papers to know that they did something to piss his daughter off.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Said Murderface

"Yes you did." Said Charles

"We just ask whys she not stays for the show." Explained Skwisgaar

"Ahhh And I bet you antagonized her about it didn't you." said Charles

"Maybes." Said Toki

"Well you should apologies to her or she won't forgive you for a long time…believes me I made her mad and she didn't speak to me for weeks." Said Charles as he left the room not wanting to be apart of any of this.

Toki sighed and figured it give him some alone time with her and he really liked her. He arrived at his room he raised his fist to knock but couldn't bring him self to do it. So he just sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Skwisgaar who smirk

"Aw Toki you can'ts face a little girls can yous." He mocked

"Shut up Skwisgaar!" yelled Toki

Alexis who heard all this sighed and went to her door and stuck her head out.

"If you're going to fight can you please do it somewhere else?" asked Alexis with a deadpanned look

Both turned and looked at her and didn't have a clue how to apologies to her.

"If you're here to say sorry just say it."

"Fines we sorrys." Said Toki

"Alright." Said Alexis as she exited her room and headed back to the lounge to play some DDR. She walked a little ahead of both. She entered the lounge just as happy as she was and began playing DDR. All the guys were very confused by this. The questioned that plagued their mind was why she forgave them so quickly. Skwisgaar couldn't stand it any long and he blurted out "Why you forgives us so easy?" making Alexis miss getting a 150 combo. Alexis turned and said

"Because your guys and guys tend to say stuff they don't mean so I'll forgive you plus you need me around so you don't do stupid stuff." Alexis then smiled and left to steal some of Pickles alcohol.

"We don't do stupid stuff." Said Nathan

"Hey Pickle isn't she walking toward your room?" asked Toki

Realization finally hit Pickles that she was stealing his alcohol.

"Damn it Alexis no not my alcohol." Said Pickles as he rushed off to stop her. The guys had recently found out she was a lightweight and didn't like her getting shit faced. Alexis this particular night only took one swig of Vodka and went straight to bed with out getting caught by Pickles. She smirked as she fell asleep that night. The last thought she had that night was

'Men are idiots.'

A/N: Okay I did this Chapter really fast so there are probbly a lot of mistakes that I'll fix soon...OH also I'd like to know who'd you want Alexis to end up with cause I have know idea who should get her.


	5. Family Ties

Family

"I know, I think we all wish that those guys were dead…maybe we could go out to dinner to get him off our backs." Said Pickles as Alexis came into the room she was having a three day weekend and she had just gotten up.

"Yeah your right we should eat." Said Nathan turning to the family's

"OH! Let's get Mexican." Yelled Alexis in the mood for Mexican. All the parents turned and looked at her.

"Uh yeah." Said Alexis weirder out

"Nathan who is this…" asked miss explosion "You're not having sex with her you could go to jail."

"OH GOD NO!" yelled Alexis horrified

Soon they were on their way to Buzum it was basically like Denny's just with a different name

Alexis drove Toki and his parents because Toki hadn't moved for about three hours. In the car pickles took his brother wouldn't leave him alone bugging him about Alexis.

"So do you think I have a chance with her dude?"

Pickles said nothing but cringed at the thought of his brother and Alexis together.

Once there they went inside they got a table and sat down. Alexis sat next to Skwisgaar and Pickles dad. Skwisgaar's mom would not stop glaring at her. Alexis over heard Nathan's mom talking to him

"You remember Miss Miller right?"

"No." came Nathan simple reply

"Well they had to cut her legs off poor thing there was an ice storm and the power went out at her house and she woke up with her feet frozen."

"God ma that's brutal." Said Nathan

Alexis stopped listing to that conversation and looked over a Toki whose parents were just moving their eye's to stare at him.

'Wow that's just creepy.' Thought Alexis

Skwisgaar's mom stopped glaring at her and began to flirt with Nathan's dad. She said something in Swedish. Skwisgaar turned looking mad playing his guitar hitting her in the face. She fell across Pickles parents only to look up into Pickles older brother's face.

Seth finally stopped trying to extort his younger brother to say.

"Enjoying the view."

"Ew." Was all Alexis said as she got up and said

"Skwisgaar what the fuck."

"Sorrys" he muttered.

She then heard Murderface yell

"Don't hit people on the head with spoons" to his grandmother.

"Uh let me out of here I have to pee pee."

"Yeah me too." Said Nathan

"Yeah that's for sures." Said Skwissgaar

As the all quickly left for the bathroom leaving Alexis at the mercy of the family's.

"So your name's Alexis." Said Nathan's mom

"Yep." She said

"Are you having sex with my son?" she asked

"Uh as I've stated before no…I'm under aged."

"And how old are you dear." Came Murderface's grandma

"Uh 17."

"Oh then why are you living with them dear." Asked Pickles mom

"Well my dad's their manager and I just live with them till I go off to collage." Said Alexis

"Oh what is it you want to be?" Asked Nathan's mom

"Oh I plan to be a novelist." Said Alexis happily

"So you're not my son's whore." Said Skwissgaar's mom

Alexis turned and said

"No as I've stated before and stating it again for the final time I'm not sleeping with any of them and I don't plan to."

"And why not."

"Uh because #1 I'm underage #2 none of them are my type." Said Alexis getting upset.

"Uh but a novelist that's a very unbecoming career." Said Nathan's mom "You should find a nice man to take care of you like Seth here." Said Pickles mom

"Excuse me." Said Alexis as she ran to the bathroom well the men's bathroom she ran inside to see the guys and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa Alexis calm down what the hell happened?" asked Pickles

Alexis glared at him and said "Your mom says I should marry your brother." Pickles got his inhaler out again.

"Your mom thinks my career is unbecoming." She said to Nathan

"Oh god." Said Nathan

"And your mom flat out called me your whore." Said Pointing to Skwisgaar.

"Oh. My moms ist just jealous." Said Skwisgaar

"I'm about to beat the crap out of her." Said Alexis seething from the mouth. "I vote we kill them all Friday the 13 style."

"Now now Alexis Killing our familys isn't right." Said Pickles

Alexis turned to stare at him.

"Look I have a better idea why don't we just humor them…you buy that wheelchair-"

Murderface nodded

"And indulged in all that other crap that normal people do." Said Pickles

"I still say we kill them."

"Alexis just don't lose your temper cause you get really scary." Said Nathan

"Fine." Said Alexis as she stomped out of the male bathroom

Towards the family trying to calm down she then saw the guys come out and then said out loud

"You know what fuck this I'm going home." And with that she headed for the door Pickles then rushed up to her, grabbed her and forced her back with them.

"If we suffer you're suffering with us."

"You big bitch" snapped Alexis "If I have to deal with this I have full rights to be a bitch." Course

"Fine." Said Pickles

Thus the hanging out with families began Alexis mostly hung out with Skwissgaar and his mom she found very funny when he had to brush her hair. Then they went to a Chick flick which caused Alexis to fall a sleep to. Finally they made it a miniature golf course.

At one particular hole Pickles older brother would not stop badgering Pickles

"No. all I'm saying is I did some numbers already so I did most of the work, right?" said Seth Alexis was now just getting fed up with this crap "So now all I need is a percentage, and what I need to get started on the label. You know, Phones, chicks to answer the phones desks all that stuff. Just need a couple bucks. You just sign the check. See? I already wrote out a check right there." Said Seth as he presented a check to Pickles. Now Alexis was pissed her eyes began to slit back and she got a stony expression on her face stating she was pissed off.

"I have your pin number that's not a threat, so just I'm the real deal Ok?" said Seth Alexis was now getting beyond annoyed as her lips bunched and went to the side as Seth went on

"Not one of the friggin' Assholes you'll meet somewhere."

Pickles finally putted his ball and Alexis said

"Yeah you're just the shiny example of a good person." Said Alexis sarcastically Nathan snorted in approval.

Seth turned over to her and said

"I'm just tryin to start to my business."

"Yeah thru the most douches's way possible…extorting you brother." Smirked Alexis starting to curb her anger in to being a smart-alecky bitch.

Nathan slapped his head as both began to glare at each other. Before she said anything else Pickles answered his bothers pervious sayings by saying

"Why don't we talk about all this cool stuff when I come over and visit next weekend?"

"I'm in to that. You tell me where and when. Send me a plane ticket. Send me an e-ticket."

"God you're all a bunch of idiots." muttered Alexis as she went to where Murderface was with his grandma watching her chew intently.

Alexis saw Murderface's eyes get dilated

'Great he's about to go crazy' thought Alexis as she walked away as she was walked away to were Toki was. As she was walking away she heard Murderface Scream and explained how he locked in on his grandmother chewing. After that round of golf they went home

Finally they made it home Alexis was beyond pissed. She was lounging exactly like a cat would. The guys knew to back off and not bother her or a person would most likely get a knife to the face. Pickles didn't really noticed because he was too excited because the families was about to leave and he started to shout

"Time to go. Time to go! Everyone get packed up. Where's the folks? Hey, Hey."

"Oh, it can't comes any faster." Said Skwisgaar "I've had this sour stomach ever since my mom has been here."

"Toki hasn't said one word." Proclaimed Nathan pointing to Toki who was just sitting in a chair just staring forward into nothing.

"Maybe they died in their sleep." Suggested Murderface

"If he was dead I think we would have smelled it by now." Said Alexis as if he was the most stupid person in the world.

Just then Seth came in and said

"All right dudes, can I have a word with you?"

"Just say what you wanna say it's not like we can stop you." said Alexis annoyed. Seth just stared at her and muttered

"Bitch." Alexis just smirked

"OH, not now bro." said Pickles stepping in so the two didn't start fighting. "We got to see everybody off for now, for good, to the airport…Uh where are they?"

"Ok here's the deal." Said Seth "everyone is in the studio, all right, we want to have a little powwow?"

"In the studio." Said Nathan. As everyone walked toward the studio Alexis asked Nathan

"You guys need new locks for the studio now." She said as they entered the studio. Once they were inside Seth stated

"We are going to do a DethKlok family death-metal album. There it is. I said it ok, and I've got it all figured out. Everybody's on board. Now we all can enjoy the fruits of our talents. After all, hey, you're my little brother. I friggin' love you, but you know what? You got all your ideas about music from me. As far as the idea to become a rock-and-roll star. That was mine, so face it, you owe me." Alexis had, had enough she was sick of this she then snapped.

"OH Fuck no you asshole. Pickles doesn't owe you a damn thing…Every guy at one point in his life wants to be a rock star so my belief right now is that your jealous of you little brother's success…All you have done this entire time is try and extort form him…now if I was in his position I would have beaten your ass into place by now." Snapped Alexis

"Oh please like you don't take money from them." Said Seth

"Excuse me." Snapped Alexis

It was then that Pickles finally snapped and started to strangle Seth.

"Thank you finally." Sighed Alexis as she heard Seth rasp out

"You'll be making a percentage."

"For once, it's not about the money…I don't want my parents doing a fucking metal album." Yelled Pickles

"You can't take this away from them. We're family." Rasped out Seth once more

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snapped Pickles

"We are the most brutal band in the world. What do any of you know about being brutal?"

"Yeah?" said Murderface

"Help me." Rasped out Seth

"You guys better chase out, or you're gonna haves each other's lunch for dinner." Said Swisgaar

Seth was still begging to be saved which he was by Murderface's grandmother by maceing Pickles in the face. Pickles screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"You gutless pieces of living garbage…you think you know what it's like to be brutal?" said Murderfaces grandmother as she maced Murderface

"Can you imagine cleaning the feculence out of his dippers every morning?" she said maceing Murderface again. "Let me tell you, billionaire lowlifes, something. There's nothing, nothing in this world more brutal and grotesque then raising children."

"Ouch." Said Alexis Suddenly Nathan's mom exploded with this phrase.

"You ruined my Vagina!"

"You know Nathan I can see you doing that." Said Alexis to Nathan

"I could never lose the weight after you were born and look at the vein in my bosom. They're like a roadmap of Stockholm." Said Skwisgaar Mom as she flashed her boobs so everyone could see the veins.

"AW EW!" said Alexis in discuss "Pull your dress back up no one wants to see that."

Then Nathan's dad yelled out

"I used to be happy until you…when I started spending all my time with her and I spend all my beer money on little kids' clothes…that's brutal." All the guys just stood there Alexis was just sighed she was now very angry. No one insulted her boys.

"Ok everyone shut up. Yes raising children is brutal…but you're the idiots who decided not use condoms and birth control…so shut the fuck up."

"Oh coming from the girl who shacks up with my younger brother." Snapped Seth

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANY OF THEM! BESIDES PICKLES ROOM SMELLS LIKE CIGGRETT'S AND VOMIT." Screamed Alexis now she was beyond pissed "ok now you guys have officially pissed me off…Yeah fist off you." she said pointed to Skwisgaar's mom. "Yeah you're a fucking whore yeah stop flirting with married men and get the dick out of your mouth and put a bra on…and you two." She snapped going to Nathan's parents next. "You are a fat hipped bitch who doesn't know when to shut up…and you are an idiot who likes to do it with whores." She looked straight at Pickles Parents and Snapped

"What the fuck you two why do you spend all your time praising you eldest son who spent time in jail…compared to your youngest son who is famous that ultimate bragging rights." Her sharp eyes turned on Murderfaces grandparents she glared and creaked her neck. "You are a fat obease bitch who's a control freak." Then it was Toki's parents turn.

"I have been wondering this all day…if you're a reverend and you're a nun how the hell was he made don't you vow to a life of celibacy." She said pointing to Toki

She of course was met by silence.

"Alright then I'm done."

"You are an awful little girl." Seethed Nathan's mom

"Oh please you brought this on yourself you insulted them first and no one insults my boys but me."

"Your boys?" Questioned Skwisgaar's mom

"Yeah I own their asses they are mine…I'm like…like…like…their common sense …cause dear god the stupid stuff they do…Now everyone shut up I'm off to steal alcohol from Pickles goodbye." Said Alexis as she slammed the studio door closed.

"Damn." Said Toki for the first time today

"Uh how do you stand that girl?" Said Pickles mom

"You let her drink!" exclaimed Nathan's mom

"Uh yeah we stand her because usually she's not pissed off." Said Pickles "Wait did she say she was going to steal my alcohol."

All the guys' nodded.

"OH gods damn it!" said Pickles as he rushed off to catch up with her.

Pickles ran and caught up to her and said

"Wow Alexis you were really pissed off back there." Said Pickles as they got to his room he pulled out a bottle of vodka for her she took it and drank it straight.

"I still can't believe you can drink anything straight." Snickered Pickles

"Yeah well my friends say you're a pussy if you mix it." She said taking another swig as they went back into the hall way.

"Hey Pickles?" Alexis suddenly asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys really think I'm really awful?"

"No your cool hell if we didn't like ya we'd kicked you out by now." Said Pickles putting his arm around her as she drank again.

Alexis laughed a little and smiled

"Yeah but you guys are ok yourselves."

"You're the lucky one in this."

"Really how?" asked Alexis in inquire

"Your parents weren't apart in this." Explained Pickles

"Yeah but you guys know my dad…just not my mom." Said Alexis with a fake smile. If any one knew Alexis well her fake smiles were always held in some pain, but the guys didn't know her that well yet.

"Oh yeah. You know we don't know too much about your mom." said Pickles

"Well she's crazy…Me and her did everything together…She always supported me and what I wanted to do…Hell we even practiced the same religion together.

"What religion are you."

"I'm Pagan." Was all Alexis said

Pickles started laughing a little.

"What!"

"You don't seem like a pagan at all."

"You're a douche bag you know that right."

"Yeah…yeah now come on the others are probably wondering what happen to us."

"Yeah and thanks Pickles this is the nicest I've ever seen you." said Alexis as she took another swig.

"That's your 6th swig right."

"Yeah so?" with that Pickles snatched the bottle from her

"What the hell you did." Snapped Alexis as she jumped up trying to grab the bottle.

"Yeah your about to get drunk any minute now and you're a lightweight so no more for you."

"Yes daddy dearest." Sneered Alexis

Pickles started to laugh as they met up with the others, and Alexis was stumbling a bit.

"Toki are you specking now?" asked a drunken Alexis to Toki as she climbed on his back and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"Wowie Alexis you lights as ever." Said Toki repositioning her on his back

"Toki." Was all Alexis said as she hugged his back.

"Shes Drunk." said Skwisgaar Alexis turned and said

"Sosh yous get drunk all time." She slurred

Alexis let go of Toki's neck and gripped harder with her leg and leaned back to face Skwisgaar and she stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled and said.

"You're so funny."

Skwisgaar just stared and went forward to grab Alexis before she fell off Toki. Toki noticed this and said

"NO! I want her now." Yelled Toki to Skwisgaar

But this didn't stop Skwisgaar who was still advancing on Toki Alexis had just recently clutched Toki's neck again Toki was trying escape Skwisgaar.

"Skwisgaar." Said Alexis curiously as she saw him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled but she wouldn't let go.

"Alexis Comes to mes." Ordered Skwisgaar as he pulled harder

"Mah." Was all Alexis said as she held tighter to Toki

"Ah this is the life…Skwisgaar and Toki fighting over a drunken Alexis and our parents got bitched at by said teenaged girl and are gone." Said Pickles to Nathan

"Eh." Was all he said Pickles then went over to them and said

"Alexis why don't you come to me?"

"Ok." Said Alexis as she got off Toki's back onto Pickles back.

"And that is how you get a drunk girl to get on your back." Smirked Pickles as he turned and left with Alexis nuzzling him on his back.

A/N Okay I don't like this chapter so much but i fixed it up a little and I'm semi happy with it now…oh and before I forget…

Marner I heart you…I'm happy you like this story…and the fact you review me a lot…love that - oh and the only reason I update fast is because I have most of this story typed up.

Please read and review please…Reviews make me happy.


	6. Therapy

Therapy

They were all in Machaerus Jordan for a concert Alexis was very proud of the work she had done on the guy's faces and was watching the show from the wings of the stage working a little on her step dancing routine for the up coming show but that was an entirely different story. But as Alexis was watching she saw Skwisgaar walking very close to were they plug the guitars into the Amps and his foot unplugged one of them. It turned out to be Murderface who said

"What the fuck." And slammed Skwisgaar in the stomach with his bass guitar.

Skwisgaar fell into Nathan and fell to the floor. Nathan poked Murderface in the back which caused him to turn around and Nathan punched him in the face. Murderface flew back hitting Toki sending him to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Murderface

Toki had just recovered flung his guitar behind him in an attempt to hurt Murderface but Murderface saw this and leaned forward sending Toki flying into Pickles's drums which made him yell out

"Fuck you!" as he took a cymbal and threw it like a Frisbee at Toki but Toki ducked and the cymbal hit an audience member in the jugular. Pickles and Skwisgaar were pulling each others hair Murderface had Toki in a head lock and was strangling him and Nathan was just destroying equipment.

'Oh dear god, not tonight!' Alexis thought see this unfold. She then took it upon her self to split them up she walked out on stage gun (don't ask how or when she got it) in hand and fired two shots this seemed to stop them for a minute till Murderface yelled out

"Hey that's my gun you thieving little bitch!"

Alexis was now mad no one called her a bitch

"You wanna go white boy…then bring it!" she yelled as both her and Murderface charged at each other and wrestled each other to the ground and began rolling around. Alexis was one hell of a scrappy fighter, but their rolling caused them to bump into Skwisgaar and Pickles who turned their rage on to them. Pickles jumped on Murderface and rolled him a way as Skwsiagaar pulled on Alexis short hair…which in turn made her bite him. Skwisgaar withdrew and promptly got punched in the face knocking him out cold. Toki saw his opportunity to attack Alexis as she had her back turned and tackled her to the ground.

"Omfh." She said as her stomach hit the ground as Toki began abusing her back. Alexis brought her skinny high heel up and jabbed Toki in the back repeatedly. And that's all Alexis remembered because she promptly blacked out as soon as Nathan decided to beat up Toki and pile drive right on top of them.  
It was a couple days later and everyone was back at Mordhouse getting some first aid done to them. When Nathan said

"I think it's OK if we hate each other that's ok with me. But we can't let this happen again it cost too much." Nathan then held up the paper that said DethKlok owed 16.5 million dollars in damage.

"Yeah you guys are assholes." Said Alexis with an employee tending to her back.

"Uh if I recall correctly you joined in on the fight as well." Said Pickles

"No…Murderface involved me." Spat Alexis

"Yeah but your one hell of a fighter…you knocked Skwisgaar out in one punch." Said Murderface

"Whatever." Said Alexis as she looked over at Skwisgaar's whose hair had shortened on the sides do to were Pickles had pulled it and a shiny black eye and Skwisgaar said

"It appears the yard wolves has grown up. Are we finally finished with the cold dead winters?"

"We have wolfs on this property?" asked Alexis

"Really long story." Said Toki as Charles entered and said

"Gentalmen, and Lady-" Alexis knew she was in trouble now "I have done some research and to avoid future fights and riots the only answer I keep coming back to is band therapy."

"Do I have to attend this therapy?" asked Alexis

"Yes you do…it's your punishment for fighting with them." Said Charles to his daughter

"Murderface was the one who started it." Said Alexis

"You're going and that's final." Said Charles "your first session begins in one hour so be ready." As he left

"Damn it." Said Alexis

one hour later

Everyone was sitting on a couch Alexis had to sit in between Pickles and Skwisgaar and she was very squished as they all heard the Therapist named John Twinkletits speak

"Your band is in trouble you're on the verge of destroying each other! You're a bunch of jungle monkeys! You're hurting each other's feelings! And why? Why? It's the end of the day what's so great about that…'cause you know what that tells me. It tells me 'I ain't ok with myself' I'm not okay with the guy over here. It literally makes me ill to see people do that. You're a family. You are! Do you know that? And, well, if you don't want that, Jack there's the door! Take a walk. Take a hike. I know what I'm talking about 'cause I was in a band once."

"Well, I bet you totally sucked. The worst band ever of all ti-"Skwisgaar was cut off by being back handed by the therapist.

"I'm in charge now, you ugly idiots I'm here to help you. And you need help. Why? Because you're weak, you're terrified, and you're out of control. One small move you could lose everything. Everything! Now is that what you want." Said the therapist opting a scary tone when no one said any thing John said "Then let's begin shall we?"

"You slapped at my face." Said Skwisgaar really pissed

"No I didn't" said John

"Uh yeah you did I was right here when you did it." Said Alexis

"You can't prove it." Said John

"Oh you're a bitch you know that."

"And you're a smart alaky one." Said John "Now I'll see you all in two weeks as they all left.

"Crazy bastard." Muttered Alexis to her self as she followed everyone outside

two weeks later

The band was in the recording studio about to record stuff for their up coming album and everyone had to be there including Alexis. Who generally wasn't aloud in the recording studio. She was lying across the top of the couch resting her head on Toki's shoulder

"You should know that we don't really let anybody in here…hell Alexis isn't aloud." Said Nathan as her turned towards her "Alexis if you break anything I break your legs."

"Dooley noted" said Alexis

"Relax tonto. Don't get all neurotic on me. Jeezy!" said John "I'm just going to observe you. Now I want you all to be yourselves. Act like I'm not here. Go."

"Don't worry. I've been trying to do that since you got here." Said Pickles

"Amen to that." Said Alexis

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem should it, smart-ass." Said John getting really pissed off and raising his hand looking like he was going to strike Pickles.

"Dude. No hitting." Said Pickles getting a little worried and turning his head to the side. Finally things were getting underway Toki went into the booth and was going to record as Skwisgaar sat next to Nathan. Alexis figured it'd go by pretty fast but she was wrong. It had been two hours and Toki was still in the booth recording the same damn notes over and over. Alexis was now about to hit her head as she heard Nathan say

"Do it again Toki. Take 164." At that recording Toki broke a string

"Just let me record it. Each take gets worse" said Skwisgaar "He's slowly learning how to unplay the guitar."

"For the love of god Nathan let him do it."

"Hey quite in the peanut gallery." Yelled Pickles to Alexis

"Fine." She yelled back as she went back to reading her magazine

"I can hear that the talk back mic is on." Said Toki

"Pickle please let me know when the talk back mic is on so that Mr. Sensitive don't goes to cries-babies house for vacation." Said Skwisgaar

"I can still hear you." said Toki Skwisgaar turned and yelled

"So, what do you want? A-be-able-to-hear-things award?"

"Not really. Doesn't sound like a great award to be honest." Said Toki

"For the love of god can we just have Skwisgaar do it so you can move on." Yelled Alexis

"SHUT UP ALEXIS!" Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar yelled at her.

"Is this the way you normally record?" asked John

"Well, yeah." Answered Nathan

"So what you just push little Toki and Alexis around?" asked John

"Yeah, he likes it, and she puts up with it." Said Pickles

"Piff like I'd ever listen to you." said Alexis

"Yeah, he likes it, and she deals with it." Said Murderface Alexis heel found it to the back of his head and hit him hard. The both glared at each other.

"Yeah I mean, what's…right? What's wrong with that?" asked Nathan

"Are you kidding me?" asked John "Do you have any idea what that's doing to there little ego's…I mean Alexis probably feels bad enough being over shadowed by you guys all the time."

"Uh…what?" asked Alexis confused

"Listen! We're going to do an exercise an exercise on changing band dynamics" said John

About 20 minutes later Toki was in another recording studio with head phones on.

"This idea is Dildo's" said Skwsigaar

"Toki, you are now the lead singer of band.

"No thanks." Said Toki "Let Alexis go."

"No I'm not singing in front of you guys." Said Alexis

"Your creative voice is unappreciated, and were going to change that." Said John trying to encroage Toki.

"Honestly, I don't want no creative voice. It's cool." Said Toki in all honesty

"Go you Toki honesty is the best way to go." Said Alexis

"Shut up Alexis." Yelled the guys Alexis immediately shut up

"Are you kidding me?" said John "you are now the lead singer of the band! Go! Make up some lyrics! One, two, three, go! As the music began and Toki began to sing in Norwegian. John clapped along with music. Alexis and the rest of the guys just stared in astonishment. Once Toki was done John said

"Alexis your turn."

"No!" was her quick reply Alexis was determined to stay rooted to her spot.

"Alexis hunny your voice is the one that's barely even heard in this band." Said John trying to prompt her into the booth.

"Yeah and if I sing they'll make fun of me." Said Alexis

"Look if you don't get into that booth I'm gonna have to tell your father that you're not participating in therapy."

"You gotta be shitin me." Snapped Alexis as she got up and stomped towards the booth, and put the head phones on and waited for the music. The Music came blaring and Alexis almost cringed but relaxed and blocked it out and started singing a Germen song she knew. If she had to do it she might as well pick a song she knew instead of make up anything.

Ich sehe, dass du denkst

Ich denke, dass du fühlst

Ich fühle, dass du willst

Aber ich hör dich nicht, ich

Hab mir ein Wörterbuch geliehen

Dir A bis Z ins Ohr geschrien

Ich stapel tausend wirre Worte auf

Die dich am Ärmel ziehen

Und wo du hingehen willst

Ich häng an deinen Beinen

Wenn du schon auf den Mund fallen musst

Warum dann nicht auf meinen

Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Wort

Es ist verrückt, wie schön du schweigst

Wie du dein hübsches Köpfchen neigst

Und so der ganzen lauten Welt und mir

Die kalte Schulter zeigst

Dein Schweigen ist dein Zelt

Du stellst es mitten in die Welt

Spannst die Schnüre und staunst

Stumm wenn

Nachts ein Mädchen drüber fällt

Zu deinen Füssen red ich mich

Um Kopf und Kragen

Ich will in deine tiefen Wasser

Große Wellen schlagen

Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Wort

In meinem Blut werfen

Die Endorphine Blasen

Wenn hinter deinen stillen

Hasenaugen die Gedanken rasen

Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh

Bitte gib mir nur ein

Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Wort

Once she was finished she took off the head phones and she heard John begin clapping.

"Beautiful simply beautiful such a lovely singing voice." Said John

"Yeah can I go now?" Said Alexis wanting to take the teasing like a man

"In a minute what langue were you singing in?"

"Germen." Said Alexis

"Are you fluent?"

"No I failed germen1 twice." Said Alexis

"Then why sing in germen if your not fluent?" asked John

"It's a good song and I like so why shouldn't I sing it." Snapped Alexis

"I'm starting to not like your tone." Growled out John

"Then let me go and stop asking questions." Said Alexis

John just glared at her and said

"You can go."

"Thank you." said Alexis as she left the room all together.

"Damn I never knew she could sing like that." Whispered Toki and everyone nodded

Soon everyone met up in dinning hall. Eating some sort of lunch with the TV on about Eye balls.

"Huh didn't know that." Remarked Nathan after listing to it.

"I did." Said Murderface eating some meat off his knife.

"Band meeting everyone…band meeting." Said John as he entered the room

"Dude you may be a therapist, but you can't call a band meeting." Said Pickles

"Yeah theirs a hierarchy here." Said Alexis it goes. "Employeespeasants, then Manager/manager's daughter that's me and daddy the nobles, then these guys the kings." Said Alexis "so basically you can not hold this meeting for you are in the Employee/peasants group in this hierarchy." She Explained

"Yes I can!" Said John ignoring her completely "For the purpose of these exercises, I am a band member…To reward Toki for his brave work today, I should like to give him something that the rest of you may one day earn." He said presenting a golden key to the lock of his belt. It opened and he pulled out a banana sticker.

"The banana sticker." Said John above a wispier

"How come he gets a banana sticker? Don't I get one?" asked Murderface

"No Murderface. You do not get a banana sticker. Not until you have proven yourself…until then, these banana stickers shall remain locked in here." Said John pointing to his belt. It was then Murderface began to throw a temper tantrum by destroying a flying V guitar.

"Right…" said Alexis as she saw Murderface drop to the ground "hey where's mine I did the same thing as Toki?"

"You Alexis would have gotten one if you hadn't given me so much attitude." Answered John

"Whatever." Said Alexis as John and Murderface left the room together.

"I sorry's you no get one Alexis." Said Toki

"It's alright it's no biggie I'll get one eventually." Said Alexis with a smile

"Yeah but you should have gotten one for the way you sung…much better then alls us combined." Said Toki

"It wasn't that great." Said Alexis "I messed up on some of the words."

"So it takes a lot of balls to sing in some other langue." Said Nathan

"I dids not knows you knew Greman." said Skwisgaar

"Aw thanks guys and here I thought you were gonna tease me." Smiled Alexis

"Now we have to have a plan to get those banana stickers." Said Pickles "'cause I want one."

"Yeah that's for sures."

"Well we could actually get along with each other for a while." Said Alexis "and I'll try and keep my attitude to a minimum alright."

Everyone agreed and began to eat as soon as John and Murderface came back. Everyone saw the banana sticker that Murderface was holding and were now more determined to get one for themselves even if it meant being nice to the other bandmate's. It was the next session for therapy and John had made them write letters of apologies to everyone in the band and everyone was to be forgiven.

"Alright let's start with Murderface now read your letter to everyone."

Murderface stood up unfolded his letter and began to read

"Dear everyone.

I would like to apologies for my behavior thus far.

And I would like to apologies to everyone starting with Nathan

I'm sorry for saying you were a big dick on my birthday…Pickles I'm sorry for throwing knives at you for practice and then saying it slipped out of my hand…Skwisgaar I'm sorry for slamming you with my bass…Toki I'm sorry for putting you in a headlock and nearly killing you and finally Alexis I'm sorry peeing all over your English project when I was drunk." Murderface now sat down and Alexis turned and glared slightly at him she'd gotten a C on that because the ink had run plus it smelled.

"Next Toki."

"I am sorrys for all that's I have done to people. Nathan I sorrys for not getting my guitar playing right. Skwisgaar I sorry for being jealous of you getting all the girls. Pickle I sorry for stealing your stash and saying you smoked it all. Murderface I sorrys for saying that I have more talent then you and you shouldn't even be in this band. Alexis I sorry for stealing your candy while you sleep."

Alexis didn't really mind that one but damn Toki wasn't that mean as most of the guys.  
"Alright how about Nathan."

Nathan stood up and began to read his letter.

"Uh ok Pickles I'm sorry for that time in Vegas. Murderface I'm sorry we mix you out of most of our songs. Skwisgaar I'm sorry for kicking the crap out of you on our last European tour. Toki I'm sorry for getting so drunk that one time I vomited all over your bed. And Alexis I'm sorry I piled drived into you and Toki a few weeks ago." Nathan sat down and John called on the next person which was Pickles.  
"Alright first off I would like to apologies to Skwisgaar for ripping his hair out. Next is Nathan I'm sorry I called you a douche bag. Murderface I'm sorry for telling you that you suck ass. Toki I'm sorry for calling you a little bitch, and Alexis I'm sorry for going into your room stealing all your panties and then rubbing my balls all over them."

Alexis looked mortified and now knew to burn all her underwear and get new pairs. John then said Alexis should come up Alexis got up and began to read.

"I'm sorry for all the crap I make you deal with from me. But I'm sorry Nathan for saying you look like a girl and that you have a vagina instead of a penis oh and for bleeding all over your sheets that one time I was on my period. Murderface I'm sorry for masturbating in your room all over your sheets and then not telling you about it. Pickles I'm sorry for stealing your vodka all the time and spiting in your shower. Skwisgaar I'm sorry for saying that you have a dirty penis and aids from all the girls you fuck. And Toki I'm sorry for using your vibrating strap on dildo to masturbate in Murderface's room with your teddy bear in between my boobs.

All the guys stared in shock at her as she put on an innocent smile, heck even John was shocked by all this

"And finally Skwisgaar."

"Alrights I sorrys for my cockies additude. Nathan I opligies to you for thinking I can do everything myself. Pickle I sorry for time in Italy were I pushed yous into canal. Murderface I sorrys for unplugging you guitar. Toki I sorry for saying yous has no talents. And Alexis I sorry for trying to get you to sexs me all the time." Skwisgaar sat down and Alexis stared wide eye at him with a little worry on her face. John stood up and said

"Wonderful you all get a banana sticker." As each was given one. And thus Therapy went a like that with exercises and one on one sessions. Alexis actually cried in her one on one session. By saying how everything was so hard living with the biggest band of all time and how no one understood her. This of course was her just acting just for a sticker. The exercise's they did together went as followed was the trust exercise were you fall into your partners arms…and another time they were put into a sleep deprivation tank for some reason Alexis didn't really understand that one, but soon everyone got really into earning banana stickers that everyone's style began to change. Alexis didn't notice it till she realized that she was putting on bright pink top with banana stickers that she'd had earned on them. She suddenly realized this threw the top down in disgust and quickly put on a red top with a red mini skirt and went to find the guys. She found them rehearsing in outfits that did not go with them. First of all they were wearing pastels, and had their hair styled. Pickles had his hair back with a clip and had a sweater wrapped around his shoulders like a prep would. Toki had breaded pigtails and was wearing argils. Murderface was in blue with a duck on it, Skwisgaar was in kaki pants and a light green shirt, and finally Nathan had his hair flipped at the ends and was wearing light pink.

"Oh dear god…what has happened to you!" said Alexis in shock

"Were doing this for the banana stickers." Answered Murderface

"I thought we were acting…but this style looks terrible on you. Dear god what happened to the brutality?" Alexis couldn't believe she was seeing this.

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say." Said Nathan

"Guys what the hell has happen to you!" yelled Alexis "That damn therapist did this to you."

"Yeah I think he's crazy." Said Toki

"No he isn't." said Murdrface

"There's only one why to find out." Said Alexis

"And that is?" asked Pickles

"We spy on him." Said Alexis with a devilish smirk as they snuck into the bathroom that was in John office and waited till he came in. they only waited fifteen minutes but Toki and Alexis had their ear pressed up against the door as John made a phone call

"Hey this is John Twinkletits. Remember me? I was in _The Amazelingtons_ with you. Just wanted to let you know that I'm in another band and were called Dethklok. So no big whoop…no big whoop. Just give me a call back whenever you can, but then again you probably can't…Because I killed you!"

It was then Toki locked the door and said

"I'm telling you he's crazy."

"I'm agreeing with Toki on this one." Said Alexis

"How could you say something like that?" questioned Murderface "He's a genius."

"Alright this is getting completely out of control." Said Nathan his common sense returning "Twinkletits thinks he's in our band. I think we gotta fire him."

"Wait. We can do that?" asked Toki in utter disbelief as Alexis hit her forehead with her hand.

"Yeah. I just found out we can fire anybody we employ." Said Nathan

Alexis looked up and said

"Are you serious I've know you could have done this from the moment I walked in here."

But before Nathan could say anything Skwisgaar spoke up

"Can we fire ourselves?"

"Yeah. No. I found that out too." Said Nathan directing his attention to Skwisgaar

"Can we give ourselves a rise?" asked Pickles

"Yeah. I mean, I think so. Don't quote me on that, but I think we can." Said Nathan

"Oh dude, then I…you know, I give myself a raise right now." Said Pickles

"Yeah I give me a raise, too" said Skwisgaar

"I give my self a solid gold telephone." Said Toki

"I give my self a bunch of boats…with a bunch of Vietnamese people on them…on fire." Said Murderface

"I give my self a big screen television." Said Alexis getting swept up into the situation.

"Alexis what the hell you can't get anything." Said Nathan "It's our money, your not getting a cent."

"Damn…well I just got swept up in the moment that's all." Said Alexis with a half hearted smile.

"Dudes, I just thought about something, if we fire Twinkletits, then we ain't gonna see no more banana stickers." Said Pickles

Everyone's faces turned into utter shock about what they should do till Alexis said

"Uh you do know you could just buy banana stickers right…your asses are rich so buy the company if you want. I don't know if you have noticed but in the hierarchy we have all fallen a level you guys are not kings any more your nobles and me well I dropped down to a peasant" Said Alexis

"Alright lets go fire him then." Said Murderface as they began to leave

"Uh could you all change first and I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." Said Alexis as they left the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later they all meet up in a room just as John burst threw the doors.

"All right. We got a lot of work to do today because…were going on tour."

"Hey!" barked Nathan "we were thinking…not very hard but you're fired. Yeah, we hate you."

"Yeah that's for sure." Muttered Alexis but Nathan caught that and said

"Alexis shut up."

"Right…right."

"I'm sorry what?" said John interupeding them

"Hey, it's not that bad." Said Murderface "You know, I pride myself on being able to pit people against each other, but you're amazing, you're a real dick. And I appreciate that. But we never want to see you again, you ugly idiot dick!"

"Hold on a second." said John trying to keep his job "I'm your therapist."

"Hey, I ain't no therapist, but I hate your mustache." Said Skwisgaar

"Uh Skwisgaar that didn't make a whole lot of sense right now." Said Alexis

"Don't you want a banana sticker?" asked John trying to temp them with the stickers but Alexis smirked as Nathan said

"We won't be needing your banana stickers!" Murderface took that as his que to push over the chest of banana stickers that they had just gotten thanks to Alexis. Nathan opened the chest with his boot to revile the stickers

"We have found out from a reliable source that you can just, you know…buy psychological validations." Said Nathan

Alexis smiled knowing that he was talking about her.

"So…" but before Nathan could finish John got angry and said

"You son's of bitches. How dare you?! I am the band! You can't kick me out! I'll kick you out! You're all fired, you bunch of stupid pusses! I'll kill you!" John then took out a red pen and ran at them as they all moved to the side. (Skwisgaar grabbed Alexis out of the way) John then slipped on a banana sticker and crashed through the window. Screaming could be heard as he hit the ground and everyone rand to look out the window as Nathan got a video camera out. As the yard wolves appeared.

"Look. The wolves eat him." said Toki

"Yes Toki. And his body will nourish the wolves." Said Skwisgaar

"I believe the cycle of learning is complete." Answered Toki

"Indeeds. Alls of us should learn a lesson." Said Skwisgaar

Alexis just stared at him wondering what possible lesson they could all learn from a guy getting eaten by wolves.

"Yeah. And what lesson might that be?" asked Pickles

"I have no idea." Said Skwisgaar "but it's pretty metal he's being eaten. Look at that right there."

"Yeah that is pretty awesome." Said Alexis

"I loved him. I can say that now." Said Nathan

"Now that he's dead it's more easier to say emotional things about him." Said Murderface

"I say good radiance he was a dick." Said Alexis to the guys. "Oh before I forget…hey Nathan can I put that video on 'Youtube' later?"

"Ask again in five minutes." Said Nathan still videotaping

"Kay." Said Alexis

"Gosh. Maybe this is weird to say but am I the only one made to feel hungry by watching this?" asked Pickles

"Let's eat." Said Nathan as they continued to watch John get eaten.

"Lets have steak tonight…a steak could really hit the spot right now." Said Alexis

"Yeah I'm ok with that." Said Pickles "It seems like the only meal to eat right now.

"Oh yeah…Ah the hierarchy has been restored and we are all back into our normal ranks." Said Alexis with a contented sigh.

"Don't you have homework like a normal teenager?" asked Nathan

"No I did it already." Said Alexis "Now come on I'm starving I want a nice juicy steak with a hot pink center."

"We all want that Alexis…we all want that." Said Pickles as they left for the dinning hall for steaks. Alexis just turned and smiled and said "I know." None the wiser that a sexual comment was made.

"Damn she's innocent." Said Nathan as they made it to the dining hall

"Yeah but you gotta admit is fun to say these things when she doesn't get them." Said Murderface

"Oh yeah." Said Skwisgaar as they entered the dinning hall together.

A/N Yes I know wrong on so many levels by it's still funny…Right. Yeah but the song Alexis sings is a really song so if you wanna check it out here's the link: © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	7. It's a secret

It's a Secret

It was like any other morning for Alexis at Mordhous: Alarm clock goes off, linger in bed for five minutes, get up and get dressed, bathroom for morning to brush hair and brush teeth, Go to the kitchen and grab a Pop tart, get into car leave, pick up Alice, and go to school. Alexis was in her first period Advanced Comp talking to Ashley.

"So we were planning to go to a few clubs tonight can you come?" asked Ashley

"If I can sneak out of the house…then yeah I can go." Said Alexis

"Is it that hard to sneak out?" asked Ashley

"You wouldn't believe it." Said Alexis 'Because the guys always expect me to hang out with them.'

"On the subject of your house…where do you live?" asked Ashley

Alexis paled immediately and sputtered out

"Oh just a regular old house." Praying her friend bought that.

"Ok jeez calm down it's not that serious." Said Ashley seeing her friend panic. Just then the bell rang for 2nd period and Alexis quickly rushed away from Ashley.

'That was a little close for comfort.' Thought Alexis as she entered the Chemistry lab. The reason she never told anyone were she lived was because she just didn't want any one to know that she lived with DethKlok.

The subject of were she lived didn't come up again till after school flag practice. The girls just finished going over Opener and were about to do Flag feature but they decided to take a break. They all sat down on main street and began to gossip about people till Ashley asked

"You know Alexis you never told us where you live…why don't you tell us."

Alexis got a slight look of shock on her face and then glared at her friend.

"Yeah Alexis we've never hung out at your house, we always spend it at Alice's or Ashley." Said Jessica trying to prompt the answer out of her.

Alexis refused to speak she really hated not telling her friends but she didn't know if they were fans or not of the guys.

"Look all I can tell you is that I live with my dad and a bunch of his roommates." Said Alexis

"OOO are they hot roommates?" asked Jessica with a laugh

"Eh their ok looking." Said Alexis honestly

"Who are they?" asked Adrienne now interested

"Well I haven't really talked to them too much." Said Alexis who was lying thru her teeth.

"Alright." Said Ashley skeptically not quite sure if she was lying or not. "Well let's cut practice early today." The girls agreed and put the flags back in the band room. Alexis then left after telling them she'd meet up with everyone at the club that they were going too. Ashley made sure Alexis was gone and all the other girls huddled together.

"Okay who thinks Alexis isn't being totally honest?" asked Ashley

All the girls raised their hands.

"Any idea's what she'd hiding?" asked Ashley

"She might be living in poor conditions." Suggested Adrienne

"No…she told me her dad makes a lot of money so she'd have to live at least in a nice apartment." Said Ashley

"It could be she's being abused." Said Jessica

"No Alexis would tell the cops about it immediately." Said Ashley

"Maybe she isn't living with her real father maybe it's an evil slave driver who forces poor Alexis to work to the bone." Said Alice dramatically

All the girls looked at her with a blank look that said 'are you serious.'

"Alice no more sugar for a while." Said Adrienne

"Well were do you think she lives?" questioned Ashley.

Alexis just pulled up to Mordhous and entered and went to her room and thru her bag down and went to see her dad. Alexis walked to her dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called Charles

"Hey daddy." Said Alexis as she walked in

"Ah Alexis just the girl I needed to see." Said Charles

"What's up dad?" asked Alexis

"Well we are headed to Finland tomorrow. I have taken the liberty of telling your teachers that they should E-mail you your work." Said Charles

Alexis perked up at this she had never been to Europe before and she had always wanted to go.

"Really sweet…So can I go out with a bunch of fiends tonight?" asked Alexis

"Only if you finish packing and your home by midnight." Said Charles

"Sweet." Said Alexis as she left her dads office and she went back to her room to pack. Alexis packed clothes for five days just to be on the safe side. She finished packing the last of her clothes but she decided before packing any bathroom supplies to do that after she took a shower. Alexis just hoped Skwisgaar wasn't in the bathroom right now. When she arrived at the bathroom she saw that Skwisgaar wasn't in it and entered and turned the shower on.

She washed her hair quickly she didn't like to stay in the shower too long. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her and dried her self. She then proceeded to dry her hair off. Alexis proceed to blow dry her hair with the hair dryer that her and Skwisgaar shared. Once her hair was dry she then put a head band in her hair and applied some make-up. She then went back to her room (a towel was wrapped around her) she then picked out an outfit and shoes. Her outfit was a tight black halter top, a black mini skirt with white stockings and a pair of heels that laced all the way up to her knee. She looked in the little mirror to make sure she looked ok in her outfit. When she approved she sat down at her desk and noticed a book that her mom had given to her as a gag. It was entitled 'The Finnish folklore book of Necronamic spells' she thought it was a little ironic that she in fact was going to Finland tomorrow. She flipped thru it a bit not really reading anything. She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud knock.

"Come in." said Alexis as she walked closed her book and saw that all the guys entered her room.

"See I told yous she wasn't dead." Said Toki

They then noticed the outfit she was in; they thought she looked really hot right now.

"Ok what do you guys need?" asked Alexis

"Nothin we just didn't know if you home…I mean we haven't seen you all day." Said Pickles

"Well I'm about to leave as soon as my friend texts me." Said Alexis as she felt her phone vibrate. "Oh that's probably her." As she flipped her razor open and read her text. As she was doing that Nathan noticed her book.

"Hey Alexis can we borrow this book?"

Alexis didn't really pay too much attention that he was pointing to the Finnish folklore book so she said

"Yeah sure knock yourselves out."

But if she had been paying better attention she would have probably said 'no, its very old and I don't want it damaged.'

"Alright I'll see you guys later tonight." Said Alexis closing her phone and ran off down the hall full speed in her heels, again surprising the guys that she could run in heels that high.

Alexis just drove off to the club the girls were supposed to meet. Alexis parked and walked to where the girls were standing in line.

"Hey guys." Said Alexis as she saw the girls "Sorry if I'm a little late I was detained."

"No problem." Said Jessica as they made it to the bouncer.

"ID Please?" He asked

The girls bit their lips Alexis smirked at this as she flashed him a card that the guys told her do in case she ever was asked to show ID.

The bouncer looked at that and said

"Right this way Ms. Ofdensen and I take it these are your friends."

"Yep." Smiled Alexis as they proceeded into the club

"How did you do that?" asked Ashley astonished that they made it into the club.

"I have connections." Was all Alexis answered

The girls didn't question it any further as the girls began to dance and have fun to the DJ. The girls were hit on many guys and Alice went as far to make out with one of the cute guys they met. Alexis didn't want to make out with any of them, in the pit of her stomach she felt like she was going to betray someone. It was very close to Midnight when Alexis noticed the time.

"OH Shit!" she yelled

"What?" asked Jessica

"I have to go it's almost midnight." Alexis said as she began to run for the exit.

Alexis made it home just in time when she walked through the front door she was bombarded by a drunken DethKlok

"ALEXIS!" yelled Nathan scaring her

"Uh yeah?" she asked

"Yous finallys home." Said Skwisgaar

"I was only gone 4 hours." Answered Alexis getting weirded out by them "Look I need to clean my face up."

"No Stays." Whined Toki wrapping his arms around her

"Toki I'm very tired I need to get to be I promise to hang out with you while were in Finland ok." Said Alexis prying Toki off her

"Fines you betters." Said Toki letting go as she proceeded to the bathroom she washed her face changed into PJ's and went to bed.

Ashley's house

Ashley had just gotten home went to her room and turned on the TV. MTV was on as Ashley was changing when she heard

"Today on the DethKlok minute, we have just gotten access to footage of DethKlok's supossed mistress. We have been trying to discover who this female is that is so close to the band. Maybe we can find out her name."

Ashley rolled her eyes she thought DethKlok was really overrated and didn't care too much for them. As she was changing the channel she caught a glimpse of a girl entering DethKlok's house.

'Hey wasn't that Alexis club outfit?' Ashley thought to herself but she let it go and thought it was just her imagination as she turned the TV off after finding nothing good on and went to bed.

A/N Yeah so I figured that Alexis friends weren't getting enough face time with her so I decided to give them a small chapter of their own...kinda sorta. But again I wrote this kinda fast so I'll try and come back and fix any mistakes.  
OH and if you guess which episode I'm gonna parody next I'll give you a cookie.  
Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine

Merner: yeah I guess you are the only one reviewing but I don't mind it lets me know that some out there likes this story.


	8. Trolls

Trolls

Alexis was in Finland riding the Dethbus. She was sitting next to Toki and both were on the Internet checking some e-mail.

"Idea for song-Murder." Said Nathan talking into his tape recorder for a song idea then clicked it off then clicked it to record again while checking e-mail as well.

"A guy gets murdered and eaten at an all-you can eat buffet."

"Last time I was in Finland." Said Skwisgaar to Toki and Alexis just happen to over hear.

"Last time I was in Finland, I must have 'You know what-ed' about 500 girls." Alexis rolled her eyes it looked like Skwisgaar was trying to make Toki jealous again.

"OH!" Nathan proclaimed suddenly "And that happens forever. Yeah."

Alexis turned her attention back to Skwisgaar as he said

"Ballpark estimate. Whatever."

"Not like it's so hard." Said Toki his eyes not even leaving the computer screen "You're in the biggest band in the world."

"Women have…" started Skwisgaar as Toki turned to Alexis and whispered to her

"He brags about eating lollypops. He works in a lollypop factory." Alexis had no idea what the hell that even meant but she figured it had to do something with sex as she heard Skwisgaar say

"Women have felt the attraction to me. You got to deal with it."

Alexis knew Toki was going to lose his cool soon as Toki snapped at Skwisgaar

"I'm dealing with it, believe me. I'm holding back gallons of throw-up as we speak."

"Don't do me any favors. Throw up on yourself." Said Skwisgaar

"Enough." Said Alexis sternly to the both of them "Skwisgaar shut up we don't care about how many women you've fucked we all know you're the playboy of the band…Now shut up." Alexis then turned to Toki and whispered

"He's actually the whore of the band…but don't tell him that."

Toki giggled a bit at that and whispered back

"You is right Alexis."

Charles then came in to the room carrying a box with him and said to the guys.

"Ok. Before we go out there, here are your Dethphones." Alexis raised an eyebrow to this as the guys crowded around the box of phones in it.

"There you go. There's yours." Said Charles as he passed out the phones to each of the band members.

"I don't know what this is." Stated Skwisgaar slightly confused

"Don't you remember making this deal last night?" questioned Charles holding up a poster advertising the phones.

"Nope. Were we drunk?" asked Pickles

"Yes, yes you were." Answered Charles

"This is heavy. It hurts my face." Whinned Toki who was holding one of the phones to his face poking himself in the face with one of the many different blades.

"Boy, I really hates it."

"Well, it's your design." Stated Charles "You may have been drunk but you made a very convincing case to me so…" but Charles never got to finish because Nathan interrupted him

"All right. You know we really excited about really bad Ideas…When we drink, and it's your job to talk us out of it, right?"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at that she could see this happening

"Oh I tried very hard but you all threatened to kill me, if you don't remember." Said Charles

"So? Big deal. Those threats aren't new." Said Pickles

Alexis eye's widened at that statement; how many times have they threatened her father.

"Noted." Said Charles not really caring as he held up a document and read off it "Anyway you're on the band plan and weekend 'Murder minutes' start at 11 PM. How do you like that?"  
"Wait a minute." Said Nathan surprised by this "Night-time minutes start at 11 PM? Aw that's brutal."

"Well, it's your Idea." Stated Charles

"Well they suck." Said Murderface from the couch near the fireplace "I approve."

'Of course you would' thought Alexis

"Hey Alexis when do Night time minutes start for you?" asked Nathan

"Seven." Alexis answered

All the guys glared at her

"Hey don't glare at me not my fault you come up with crappy ideas." Said Alexis as the bus stopped and they all got off.

"All right. It's time boys." Said Charles "Finland is expecting your apology for almost destroying their nation last tour."

"Oh boy." Said Nathan

"How the hell did that manage that?" asked Alexis not really sure to believe this or not

"You don't want to know." Said Charles as they made their way to the stage Alexis stood next to her father as Nathan went to the podium and began to read his speech.

"Finland we are here to uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh apologize for alleged happenings during…during…during…uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh reading…Hey what the hell is this?"

"You're trying to read a speech to people." Said Charles

"Yeah. Wait. Hold on. You know what? I pass." Said Nathan as he pulled out a can of beer and walked away from the podium. Murderface came up next.

"Wrote my own speech." Said Murderface presenting a crumpled up and torn piece of paper.

"Hey, Fi-" Just then Murderfaces phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello…what's happing? ...Well, what did he say? …What did you say? … you did not? I know. I know. Friggin'"

Alexis looked over at Pickles who just seemed to get annoyed and walked up to the podium and Murderface stepped to the side.

"Friends, we're not used to the whole apologizing thing." Said Pickles

'That's for sure.' Thought Alexis

"We're not professional apologizers. We're Musician's, so we wrote a song for you, a new National anthem. We took the lyrics straight from your Finnish Folklore book of necronamic spells." Said Pickles as the entire audience yelled out in protest.

Alexis's eye's widened as her and her father left the stage, so that's why they borrowed that book. She just hoped that they didn't summon something evil.

"You may recognize this one though it hasn't be sung for a few thousand years…Awaken, Awaken, Mustakrakish, the lake troll."

'And of course they're gonna summon a troll.' Thought Alexis she preyed that if God loved her that the spell didn't work.

It turned out that God wasn't listing or didn't love Alexis all that much, or the last reason is that he just wanted to have a laugh with everybody up in heaven, well whatever reason it was Alexis cursed herself as she saw the lake begin to bubble and storm clouds begin to roll in.

'Holy shit.' Thought Alexis horrified that something was going to come out of the lake. Suddenly a large red body came out of the water and a demonic roar was heard. Alexis and her father ran straight for the Dethbus, The band shortly followed. They drove away in attempt to get to safe ground as the troll began destroying everything in its path. Alexis then decided to say that they got the song from her book that her mom gave her. Charles turned and said "You do that this is now partly your fault as well."

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to use a spell as song?" said Alexis upset that she was going to be blamed

"You should know better to give them stuff like that." Said Charles as his daughter went to her laptop in attempt to turn it on. It would not turn on and after five tries Alexis yelled

"FUCKING TOLL!"

It wasn't until later that night when everyone reconvened in the Dethbus's hot tub did Charles said

"Well, it's official. Finland is being destroyed by a troll that all of you summoned…I say all of you because this now includes my Daughter."

"Well, I'm not sorry." Said Skwisgaar

"I can't believe we summoned a troll." Said Nathan who was in the hot tub with Pickles and Alexis. Nathan was typing on his laptop that was floating on something. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"Oh High school would have been awesome with a big pal like him." Said Toki wishfully thinking "He could have carried me to school."

"I know." Said Nathan "Thanks for lending us that book Alexis we really appreciate it."

Alexis just glared at him and shook her head. She was in trouble because of this and she really didn't like it.

"Dude, I'm turning on my Dethphone, and I'm hearing Murderface." Said Pickles holding his phone trying to make a call somewhere

"Wait a minute. Did we just get on phone line and five phones?"

Alexis snorted a little this is the sort of thing she expected from them.

"That's brutal." Said Toki

"So wait. We can't even make any out calls?" questioned Pickles "Dude, Murderface, get off the phone."

Alexis giggled at this Pickles sound like some girl trying to get her sister off the phone so she could use it.  
"Ok. Goodbye." Said Murderface as Pickles said  
"Please get off the phone."

"Hold on." Said Murderface "I just got to check my messages." As he pressed a button and a voice filled the room

"You have 67 new telephone answering machine digital phone wireless fidelity Dethphone messages." Everyone was just staring at the phone as it continued to speak. "To hear the messages, press one on the keypad located on the front of the phone. Preparing to play answering machine message number one. After this message, if you'd like to save or delete or replay this message please listen to the directions that will follow the message"

"Oh man this thing is just designed to eat up minutes." Said Nathan "It's brutal."

"Do you guys want to just use my phone?" asked Alexis

"Hell no your phone's too girly." Said Pickles

"Okay just asking." Sighed Alexis as they heard Muderface's phone hang up on him.

"God damn it." He yelled

"So, you think it might be a good business move to put that troll back to sleep?" asked Charles

"I…I don't…I just don't see that happening, you know." Said Nathan "Crappy troll knocked out the DSL. Now it takes two minutes to get to tits."

Alexis just looked at him with a look on her face

"Really didn't need to know about your internet porn life Nathan." Said Alexis

"Ok, I really didn't want to say anything but this is affecting your record sales. There. I said it." Said Charles as if some big weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"That quickly?" questioned Alexis

"News with these guys spreads fast." Answered Charles

"Dude, Nice one." Said Pickles getting upset. "What are you trying to do, depress us? Well, it's working . Hope you're happy. Now I need a drink…a different one, not this one, in a different place."

"Yeah." Agreed Nathan

"Me too." Said Toki

"Yeah. Out of here." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah, a drink." Said Muderface

Nathan and Pickles got out of the hot tub, but before Pickles left to get changed he bent down and said

"Here ya go Alexis." As he handed her his drink, Alexis took and was about to drink when Charles snatched it away from her.

"Alexis you've been drunk already this month…no more Alcohol."

"Man." Grumbled Alexis as she got out of the hot tub to go shower for the night then go lounge in the make-shift room for her on the bus.

The guys were now standing outside a Finnish pub ready to get some drinks but just then the troll that was behind them just caused a big blackout.

"Looks like that troll killed the power everywhere." Said Nathan

"Well, there's only two things to do in a black out. Get drunk." Said Skwisgaar then he corrected his mistake of two things to do "One thing to do."

"Oh, I hate Finland." Said Nathan "I need 100 beers." The guys then proceed into the pub and went up to the counter.

"I need 100 beers exactly. Exactly 100. Thank you." Said Nathan to the creepy bar attendant.

"We don't serve people who awaken lake trolls." Someone with in the bar said to Dethklok

"You must play a song to put the troll back to sleep." Said the creepy bar attendant

"Hey, Douche bag, how the hell we gonna with no electricals?" questioned Skwisgaar "Think about it."

"Come with me." Ordered the bar attendant as he led the guys down a flight of stairs to the basement and reviled to the a bunch of acoustic instruments, But DethKlok had no idea what those things were because Murderface yelled out

"What are those wooden things, Chairs?"

"They are acoustic instruments." Said the Bar attendant

"What is acoustic?" wondered Toki when it finally hit him he called out

"Oh, you mean a grandpa's guitar?"

"Grandpa's Guitar." Skwisgaar said with almost a laugh "That's for pussies and grandpas. I think you know it."

"It's your only choice, I'm afraid." Said the bar attendant "Whoa, this is a tough on guys." Said Pickles

"Pickles is right." Agreed Nathan "We have a tough choice. Playing acoustic is totally lame and not metal, but then again, if we don't put that troll back to sleep we may never be able to check our e-mail with high-speed DSL again."

"We'll do it." Everyone said simultaneously

"Wonderful." Exclaimed the bar attendant "but to truly put the troll back to sleep you must have a pure hearted Maiden sing."

Everyone in the band turned towards him and said

"Why?"

"I don't know you just do."

"Wait you do know that means Alexis is gonna have to do it right." Said Pickles

"Oh crap Pickles is right, but I don't know if she's pissed off at us or not." Said Nathan

"From what I've seen tonight she's not…but with her you never know." Said Pickles

Alexis at this moment right now was now just lounging her room reading a Cosmo and listing to her music on her MP3 player. She hadn't heard her door knock for the volume was all the way up. Dethklok came bargaining in to see Alexis turn the page in her magazine, and continued to read her article on 75 things to try in the bed room. She still didn't notice them as they approached her.

"Hey Alexis will you do us a favor?" asked Pickles the guys didn't notice her headphones yet. They were answered by her turning the page. The guys now thought she was mad at them because she was ignoring them, so they decided to go with plan B, and that was to just take her. Nathan when up to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Alexis droped her Cosmo and the headphones came out of her ears and her MP3 Player turned off. Pickles also grabbed the spell book back from Alexis's desk. Nathan then walked back to the pub with a confused Alexis slung over his shoulder.

"Uh Guys what the hell." Asked Alexis from Nathan's shoulder.

"Alexis please don't be mad." Whined Toki

Alexis sighed

"I'm not mad at you I'm just gonna let this one go into your stupidity pile."

Nathan put her down as soon as they reached the pub's basement and finally set her down.

"Alright grab an acoustic thing." Ordered Nathan everyone did except for him and Alexis.

"Ok why do you need me?" asked Alexis confused

"We need a pure hearted Maiden to sing with us." Answered Pickles

Alexis thought this very strange but hey why not if it put the troll back to sleep she'd be off the hook with her dad.

The guys then began to play, it sounded pretty cool, and harmonic in a strange way. The music then ceased when Toki stopped playing.

"Wait. Toki why'd you stop playing?" questioned Nathan

"I…Have a confessions to makes." Said Toki almost embarrassed "I can't read music."

"Dude, Toki can't read music." said Skwisgaar pointing at Toki almost about to laugh at this. "It's a laugh."

"Can you?" countered Toki

"No." said Skwisgaar slightly pissed that Toki asked that "I have Music dysleskia. You know that." Skwisgaar then got an ashamed look on his face as he said

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Wait. How are you playing that song?" questioned Nathan

"Yeah I want to know that." Said Alexis astonished by this fact

"Honestly, I was just hitting any note." Said Toki

Alexis was now going to hit her head against the wall for awhile.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Skwisgaar "It's and old music school trick."

"Sounded pretty good." Said Nathan

"This is such a weird band." Mumbled Alexis to herself

"Yeah, I know sounds pretty good. I think we got lucky." Said Skwisgaar

Pickles had been shifting thru Alexis book when he discovered something.

"Dude, check it out. There's guitar tablature in the back of it."

"Wow didn't know that." Said Alexis

It was true she never really looked hard thru that book she just generally skimmed or flipped thru it really quickly.

"What? You didn't know this about your own book?" questioned Pickles

"Well I never really paid too much mind to it till now…because some people used a spell to raise a troll." Said Alexis

"Point taken." Said Pickles shutting up and returning back to the book heard Murderface (who was talking on his phone) yelled out

"So, what, we just play the song and go home?"

Pickles thought it was directed towards him and answered

"No. It says here we got to go out to the lake he woke from."

"Not you." said Muderface holding his hand up at Pickles "You. So, we just play the song and go home?"

"Can we just get this over with I want to get this over soon." Sighed Alexis

"Oh I found the sound you have to sing Alexis." Said Pickles as he handed Alexis the book, Alexis looked it sang it softly under her breath and preyed that her and Nathan harmonized for it said that two had to sing it.

"Alright lets go and finish this." Said Alexis after they played the song a few times the harmonizing thing wasn't working out as well as she hoped but she figured it have to do. They climbed the steps and told the bar attendant that they were ready to put the troll back to sleep.

The bar attendant lead them to the lake and they boarded an old wooden boat that looked almost like a gondola for Vikings. They were rowed out to the center of the lake.

"This was where he was birthed." Said the Bar attendant suddenly The troll appeared in front of them grabbed the bar attendant and hostied him up in the air.

"There he is." Cried out Toki pointing up at the troll in a slight panic

"Yep. That's defiantly a troll." Said Skwisgaar as if he saw this everyday

"No shit Sherlock." Said Alexis rolling her eyes since they pointed out the obvious.

"Play, damn it, Play!" ordered the Bar Attendant as the troll ate him.

They began to play and they all sang at the same time

_Are you getting sleepy?_

_Tranquilized by the tune?_

The octave changed a bit so now they had to go higher

_Little trolls must go to sleep._

_And dream of kittens, please._

The troll had leaned very close to them and Alexis began to get nervous because Nathan and her had to sing their part now, But she saw the troll slowly sink into the water as she began to sing.

_Now it's time to go to sleep_

_Count your little baby sheep._

"Dudes, it's working." Whispered Pickles which thru Alexis off a little, she turned and whispered sternly

"Pickles your throwing me off."

"Sorry." Said Pickles quickly as Alexis got right back into verse

_Oh, your eyes are heavy _

_Cause its night_

Suddenly Murderface's cell phone went off totally ruining the magic of the song. The once drowsy troll suddenly rose out of the water, slammed the water which sent everybody into the air causing them to crash on the shoreline. Alexis managed to somehow land on top of Nathan who only grunted when she crashed on him. The instruments were not as fortunate, they were smashed and pieces were everywhere.

"Look the grandpa's guitar's are smashed." Panicked Toki who pointed at them.

"Thank you captain obvious." Yelled Alexis as the troll let out a mighty roar.

"Dudes, here comes that guy." Said Skwisgaar pointing at the troll that was narrowing in on them so he could eat them. Alexis was about to freak out because she really didn't want to die especially not a virgin.

"Wait." Said Nathan getting an idea "The phones. Use the Dethphones. Throw them at that guy."

All of them (except for Alexis and Murderface) grabbed their phone held it by the end of the long chain that was attached to it swung it above their heads a couple of times and then threw it at the troll…this didn't work out so well cause the phones only went a few feet in front of them. Alexis then lost it. She let out a scream as the troll leaned in really close and screamed at them right into their faces. Nathan took out his recorder then said

"Idea for out last song ever killed by a troll."

Alexis was freaking out yelling and almost crying

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU ALL!"

The guys just stared at her surprised that she just yelled that but they just associated to the fact they were most likely going die and that she didn't mean and any of it.

Murderface was the only one calm about this he was on his cell phone talking like it was no big deal.

"You did not." Said Murderface but the troll was leaning in closer and Murderface couldn't hear so well so he stuck a finger in his ear "What? I can't hear you. I can'…Uh I just lost the call." Murderface then lost his cool and yelled out

"I'll kill this piece of crap!" as he threw it at the trolls open mouth. The phone then lodged it's self in the trolls thought making it freak out. The troll kept trying to get it out while screaming in utter agony. Alexis finally calmed down from her little screaming episode to see the troll rip out its own vocal cords to get the cell phone out of him effectively spraying all of them with its blood. The troll was still freaking out as it ripped more and more organs form its body.

"YAY!" yelled Alexis happily "We get to live."

As the troll fell back onto a telephone tower and began to electrocute its self, and then it suddenly exploded fire began to spread over on the other side of the shoreline from were they were.

"Metal." Said Nathan as they all just stared in disbelief at what just happened. The corpse suddenly landed right in front of them and the guys quickly went to explore it then for some reason the guys began to eat the dead troll. Not that it wasn't bad or anything from what the guys told Alexis that night it tasted just like chicken.

"AW that's gross…I'm going back to the bus." Said Alexis in discuss

"Fines more for us." Called Toki behind her

Alexis then flicked them off as she went back to the bus. Alexis made it back to the bus in about fifteen minutes. She was greeted by her father.

"Alexis what happened?" asked Charles referring to the fire and the fact she was all bloody.

"Dad we tried to put the troll back to sleep and well lets just say that Murderface threw his cell phone at it and it killed it self but now the guys are eating it's remains so I just came back here." Said Alexis with a monotone voice

"Seriously?" asked Charles not really sure to believe it

"OH yeah if you want to go see be my guest…but I'm really tired so I'm showering to get the blood off then going to bed." Said Alexis as she walked pass her dad. It was later that Night when Alexis was getting under her covers that she heard the guys come home. She went for her door and locked it she really didn't want to see them. But before she could go to sleep a knock was heard.

She sighed, got up, opened the door and saw the guys.

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Yeah we just wanted to say were sorry." Said Nathan in a sheepish manor

"For what, summoning a troll from my book, or putting me in harms way, and nearly killing me." Said Alexis deadpanning at them

"No not that, the fact we didn't harmonize with you." said Pickles

Alexis's eye twitched and she got an angry look and slammed the door in their faces.

"Talk about gratitude." Said Pickles sarcastically as they heard Alexis scream at the top of her lungs

A/N: Okay I got really lazy in this but it turned out really well in my opinion. I just got lazy with the 'Awaken' song and just didn't want to copy it. Please forgive if you were expecting it.

Oh and Marner you get a cookie for getting it also read your story…So cute you should do a thing on Skwisgaar & Bianca. Just putting it out there.

Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	9. Drag Racing

Drag Racing

It had started out a normal day for Alexis except for the fact she was late to school because her car decided it didn't want to run this morning. So she had to borrow a car and it just so happened to be Murderface's birthday car. How she convinced Murderface to let her borrow his car, well she didn't know one minute she was talking to him and the next keys had hit her in the face. She was late to first period, but managed to squeeze out of a detention. The rest of the school day was pretty simple expect for the collage meeting she had with Guidance just to make sure everything was in order before she went off to collage. That was basically her day but her night was a totally different story. Now if you didn't know Alexis too well you might have never guessed she was a drag racer. She was one of the best, her car was well known on the east coast. Sure her Jeep looked crappy on the outside but she had a powerful engine and had upgraded a lot of her equipment and could speed like crazy. Alexis was now on the street corner of 5th avenue a spot were local drag racers in L.A. met up. Since she was new and had a car she didn't know she'd have to pick the person she raced carefully. That night Jimmy the top dog around the local drag racers noticed her.

"Well, well boy look what we have here a little kitten has lost her way or maybe she's looking for something else?" said Jimmy in a perverted way. Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said

"I'm here to race." She said seriously

All the guys laughed out loud

"A girl drags no way." Laughed out Jimmy "I have to see this for myself."

"Fine." Said Alexis crossing her arms "What's our wager."

Jimmy seemed to look he figured he could get any thing from her. He then noticed her car.

"If I win I get your car…If you win I'll give you 2000 dollars." Said Jimmy cockily

Now Alexis didn't like his attitude and felt she needed to put him in his place.

"Fine your on." Said Alexis as both headed to their cars. Both started their cars at the same time. Alexis noticed that Murderface's car had no CD player. Now this wasn't a good thing Alexis had to race with music, but she made sure she didn't freak out she knew she could still win this if she just focused.

Well I can tell you that Alexis didn't win that race that night and Jimmy took Murderface's car.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." Alexis kept repeating over and over again. She was screwed she just lost Murderface's car to a jerk. She was now stranded and no way to get home she was currently watching Jimmy drive away with a car that didn't belong to her.

'Okay Maybe Pickles or one of them will know what to do' thought Alexis as she took out her phone out and dialed Pickles number first. She knew that if Murderface found out he'd kill her (literally).

"Hello." Came Pickles voice.

'Oh thank God.' Thought Alexis as she began to speck

"Pickles it's me Alexis…Uh I know this is gonna sound strange but do you think could come get me?"

"Why?" questioned Pickles "Don't you have Murderface's car?"

"Well about that…you see I kinda lost it."

Pickles was silent by her answer and wondered how the hell did a seventeen year old girl lose a car. Alexis however could hear Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Toki in the back round, making her fear Murderface was with them.

"Please tell me Murderface isn't in the room."

"He's already passed out drunk…but" Said Pickles

What happened next made Alexis pull the phone away from her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEXIS, how the hell did you lose his car?!"

"Well I went drag racing tonight." Said Alexis sheepishly

"You drag…No I don't believe it." Said Pickles sternly

"Look it's true…Please come and get me I feel bad enough as it is I'm on the corner of 5th avenue." Said Alexis sorrowfully

Pickles sighed and yelled at the other guys

"Hey guys come on we need to pick Alexis up." And with that Pickles hung up the phone. Alexis put her phone away and sighed; tears were building up in her eyes. She knew Skwisgaar was going to call her crybaby and if her dad found out she'd be grounded indefinitely. After about 30 minutes Dethklok showed up, they didn't look too happy about picking her up. Alexis bit her lip and got in the murdercycle, No one said anything till they got home and were in the lounge area.

"What the hell were you thinking." Said Pickles

"I was thinking I could win 2000 dollars." Answered Alexis truthfully

"Wait minute you lost Murderfaces car in a drag race." Said Nathan (They had been filled in by Pickles). Alexis knodded her head yes.

"How long have you been drag racing?" questioned Nathan

"Since I was a Junior." Answered Alexis

"Wowie that's brutal." Said Toki not really understanding the whole situation.

"Look I know I screwed up big time, but if I can race with my car next week I'm pretty sure I can win his car back." Answered Alexis

"Oh no you don't you have three days o get that car back 'cause that's when we finish our album." Said Pickles

"How the hell am I supposed to win back a car in three days." Snapped Alexis

"Hells if wes knows." Said Skwisgaar

"Look I'm gonna need a little help because #1 I really don't want to die a horrible death, #2 I'm only a seventeen year old girl who doesn't know any better and #3 I'll tell Daddy the whole story what happened with the troll." Said Alexis

"Yeah we're going to need more incentive then that." Said Pickles see what else they could get from a 17 year old girl.

"I'll do your make up for free for four of your shows." Said Alexis threw gritted teeth.

"Done." Said DethKlok

"Alright then remember don't tell Murderface about this and I'll try and come up with some sort of plan." Said Alexis as she went to bed.

The next morning it was a Saturday so Alexis slept in later. When she did finally decided to leave her bed she went down the hall to get something to eat. When she entered the Dinning room she saw Dethklok already up and she saw them smiling evilly at her.

'Dicks' thought Alexis she knew that they were going to blackmail her like crazy because of this. Alexis ate quickly so she didn't have to look at their skimming faces. When Alexis was half way down the hall she noticed that, Pickles, Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Toki were in front of her. This freaked her out cause she wondered how the hell they got in front of her.

"Well the guys and I were talking last night and we decided we need some more things from you, because you only gave us enough stuff to not tell Murderface but not your dad." Said Pickles

'Sons of bitches.' Thought Alexis as Skwisgaar presented a Maids outfit. It was black with white lace threw out it.

"What the hell am I gonna do in that." Said Alexis

"You're gonna clean our rooms and any other chores we can think of that we haven't thought of right now." Said Nathan

'Bastards.' Thought Alexis as she took the Maid outfit and went to go change. Alexis came back a minute later all decked out in her new out fit she was supposed to ware.

Alexis started in Pickles Room, Oh how she hated Pickles bed room. She mostly hated the smell, it was of cigarettes and vomit most of the time.

"Ew." She said out loud as she saw that everything was in disarray.

Pickles followed in shortly behind her and said

"Okay I need you to clean my bathroom, dust the shelves, and organize my alcohol but No drinking…I'll be keeping watch on my bed." Alexis set to work oh she hated this work. Pickles bathroom was simply a mess bottles were everywhere half of them weren't even full, so she set about clearing all the trash from the room. Supplies for her cleaning was sent up by the other employees who would pick them up later once she was finished. Alexis got out the Windex and sprayed the mirror and began to wipe it till it sparkled like a diamond. She then cleaned the sink which had a pewter dragons head for a faucet. Next was the Toilet she grimiest at this point and set to work on that praying no surprises waited for her in there. Thankfully nothing surprised her. After his Bathroom was cleaned she set to work on His Alcohol, Dear God there was a lot. She felt so overwhelmed by this she decided to just put them in any old order because she doubted Pickles cared what he chose, But no Pickles wanted the dame bottles put in alphabetical order. It took Alexis nearly an hour to put everything together. Finally when Pickles deemed the bottles put into precise order Alexis went about dusting everything in the room with a duster. Pickles just grinned his usual grin and said she may go to Skwisgaar's room.

Alexis walked down the hall and heard the Employees whispering about how hot she looked in that outfit. Alexis was now mad when she entered Skwisgaar's room Skwisgaar was sprawled out on his bed. This had been the first time she'd ever been in Skwisgaar's room and the first thing she noticed was everything was white. This room was going to be a bitch, because cleaning white took for ever. The only good thing about the room was the window that overlooked the property.

"Goods you here's I needs my TVs dusteds and my beds made ands my floor washed." Ordered Skwisgaar

Skwisgaar's floor was some sort of white stone that looked very hard to clean, and His room was big. Alexis eyes widen and she screamed

"WHAT!"

"You hears me…NOW GETS TO WORKS!" ordered Skwisgaar

Alexis mumbled some very colorful words all directed at Skwisgaar as she dusted his TV. Now Skwisgaar liked everything Squeaky clean because of the women he brought back here so he was a little O.C.D about his room. Alexis had to dust the TV 3 times till Skwisgaar was satisfied. Alexis was now seriously contemplating kicking him in the balls after that. Alexis then set to work on making his bed. She decided to change the sheets first so she took his blanket and noticed that it was very soft. She never knew fur could feel so soft, his blanket was probably real fur but that didn't matter it was so soft that Alexis inhaled it deeply and smiled, It smelled just like Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar didn't notice this because he was in the bathroom. Alexis folded his blanket so it wouldn't be in the way as she changed his sheets. Alexis then changed his sheets (again brought up by the employees). She then took his folded up blanket and laid it on his bed. Finally she fluffed his Pillow. Her last task was cleaning the floors which actually turned out to be easier then she first thought all she had to do was put a mop into some soapy water and do it that way. Skwisgaar had come back into the room once the floors were dried. He deemed her finished and said she could go to Nathan's room. Alexis then went to Nathan's room preying he didn't ask her to do anything hard like Skwisgaar just made her do, or be O.C.D about it either. Alexis made her way down the hall to Nathan's room when she entered. Nathan was at the door waiting for her.

"Alright I need my bed made and everything dusted…and anything else I can think of." Said Nathan

Alexis saw his bed it was fucking huge Nathan's blanket didn't even cover even a fourth of Nathan's bed. It just looked like a misplaced patch. Alexis sighed she'd have to climb into Nathan's bed to get the blanket and pillow so it wouldn't be in the way. Alexis then got on Nathan's bed and grabbed his blanket as soon as her hand touched it. She got off the bed and folded it and put it in the corner. She got back on the bed and proceeded to take the pillows off. Next she grabbed the end of one side and pulled it off in one swoop motion. Alexis got the new sheet that was waiting for her in the corner of the room. Now this was hard she started at one end and had to drag it to the other. Then she had to go to the other side of the bed crawl on it and drag it all the way over to the other side. Alexis had to wipe her forehead after that feat. It was quite exhausting work changing Nathan's sheets. She then grabbed his blanket climbed on top of his bed and spread it out, She then smoothed it out so it didn't have a wrinkle she then placed the pillows back on the bed. She got off and cracked her back. After quickly dusting Nathan's room she went to Toki's room.

Alexis was expecting some sort of outrages room but when she entered she saw that it was like a little boys room. She saw Model plane's hanging from the ceiling and she laughed this was by far her favorite room. She saw black and white pictures hanging in frames, and sitting on Toki was a teddy bear. Alexis now thought that was extremely addorible that Toki slept with a stuffed animal. She almost squealed at this point but it wasn't until Toki appeared and Said

"Finallys I starved…Ok I wants-"Toki was promptly cut off by Alexis asking

"Toki do you know what a maid dose?"

"Serve you food what else." Said Toki innocently

Alexis nearly hit her head against the wall and then figured that he just got waitress and maid mixed up.

"No Toki your thinking of a waitress…A maid is someone who cleans when your to lazy to do it your self, and you can ogle them if they look good in something like this." Explained Alexis pointing to her outfit

"Oh." Said Toki "There's nothings for yous to cleans here." Toki said that part quite sadly he had been waiting all day for Alexis to come to him so he could check her out in that outfit they made her wear. Alexis sighed and said

"How about I dust off your pictures."

"Okays." Said Toki

Alexis got to work and saw that these pictures were of Toki's parents. Toki's parents creped her out. They looked like dried up corpse that's way she didn't really say anything mean to them because she was afraid they put a curse on her or something. Alexis then dusted off another picture that portrayed his entire family and also a young Toki. She giggled a little because he looked so cute.

"What ist so funnys?" asked Toki confused

"Nothing." Said Alexis "but you were really cute as a kid."

Toki said nothing as Alexis continued to laugh. Once she was finished she left his room and thought to herself that when she got revenge on the guys Toki's punishment would be the lightest. Alexis was on her way back to her room when she bumped into her father.

"Alexis…what are you wearing?" asked Charles suspiciously

Alexis felt like a deer caught in some headlights; if she told her dad why she was wearing the maid outfit she'd have to tell him about the car she'd lost.

"Uh…Well…you see" that was as far as she got because just then Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Nathan came down the hallway yelling for Alexis. They soon met up with Charles who looked at them and then looked at Alexis with a look that said start explaining.

"Okay…IwentdragracingandlostMurderface'scarandIaskedtheguystohelpmecauseIknewyou'dgroundmebutthentheymademecleantheirroominthismaidoutfit." Said Alexis really fast that it blended together like one word

It was amazing that Charles was able to understand her.

"Alexis next time something like this happen just come to me." Sighed Charles "But how long have you been drag racing?"

"About a year." Answered Alexis

"What was the name of the person you lost the car to?"

"His name is Jimmy." Said Alexis

"Meet me in five minutes." Ordered Charles

"Okay daddy." Sighed Alexis as she went to her room to change.

After five minutes Alexis and Charles were in his car and they were driving to where Jimmy lived they knew it was his house because they could see Murderface's car in the driveway. The car stopped in front of a house and Charles got out of the car and the two began to talk. They only talked for about a second because Charles flipped Jimmy over his head onto the ground and sat on his back. It was a second later Charles received the keys to Murderface's car. Charles went back to the car and told Alexis to drive it home and then meet him in his office.

Back at Mordhaus Alexis and Charles were in his office.

"Alexis next time something like this happens do not I repeat do not go to the guys for help because one they'll blackmail your and two they'll screw you over eventually."

"Okay daddy." Sighed Alexis

"Sweetie I know your upset…but I'm not going to punish you, you've been punished enough today…So I plan I telling Murderface that his car was in the shop because of the breaks." Said Charles

Alexis stood up and hugged her father and kept saying the words 'thank you.'

Alexis then left his office only to come face to face with an eavesdropping Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Toki.

"Well you heard what my dad said I'm not in trouble so you know what that means don't you." said Alexis with a devilish smile. All the guys gulped. It was then Alexis inflicted her revenge.

An hour later in Alexis's room, Alexis was on her bed with her pillows fluffed up for her and Nathan off to the side fanning her with a long fanner like the ones the ancient Egyptians used. Toki was on the other side of her, but in the bed with her, Toki's punishment was to be her page turner. Skwisgaar was grumbling in the corner with a duster; dusting off many of her things that she'd hung up. Finally Pickles was next to Nathan who was pouring her some drinks of what ever she asked for.

"Nathan fan harder I can hardly feel that breeze." Ordered Alexis like a queen. Nathan grumbled but did as he was told.

"Pickles another shot please." Ordered Alexis

Pickles poured her a shot of Vodka and one for himself.

"I hates yous." Said Skwisgaar glaring daggers at her

"And I love you too Skwisgaar…Toki turn the page when I tell you to." Said Alexis as she picked up the book she was reading in English class.

"Okays." Said Toki as she began to read

"We has to get her backs." Whispered Skwisgaar to Nathan and Pickles

"Dude, are you insane if we do she's get us back and then it will become a never ending cycle and I'm just not for that." Said Pickles

"Alexis how much longer we stays?" asked Toki

"Lets see another two." Answered Alexis

"Brutal." Said Nathan

A/N: Alright here's chapter nine yeah I know strange. This chapter may not flow that well but it works…also it is important that Alexis is a drag racer because in later chapters you'll see that Oh and I could help but make a reference to young Toki he is just too cute. The guys may seem a little OOC but I tried to keep them in character as best I could.


	10. Snakes N' Barrels

Snake N' Barrels

It was then next weekend after the incident with Murderface's car which thankfully he never found out about. Alexis was lounging around on the couch flipping thru the channels. She sighed there was nothing on and the couch was now getting taken over by DethKlok but as she flipped to the VH1 channel all the guys yelled at her to stop. Alexis did and looked at the screen and saw a very young Pickle in another band. Now this was new she was now very interested.

"They were know as Snake N' Barrels a tough group of rock thugs from the wrong side of the tracks, with a ravenous madman at the forefront, a man simply know as Pickles, who eventually became the legendary percussionist for DethKlok. But years earlier, Pickles was a young Midwesterner on a bus headed for LA."

Alexis mouth was gapped open just staring at Young Pickles. She just kept staring at his hair. What the hell happened to all that thick hair, she was jerked out of her thoughts by the documentary continuing.

"And the musical persistence of the young man paid off. With in months, he had his own band signed to a major label. This was the beginning of Snakes N' Barrels. Record sales were through the roof but the constant touring took its toll on Snakes N' Barrels, and drug use became a regular part of their lives."

'OH!' she thought as she understood then she got upset she now loved Pickles thick hair 'Dumbass.' She then began to read the letter Pickles wrote to himself and she had to admit that he had the most girly hand writing ever. He also couldn't spell very well.

"The scourge of drugs would force Snake N' Barrels to disband nearly overnight at the top of their game. Rumors of over dose and death circulated in the press leaving the world to forever ponder the possibility of a reunion."  
Just then Pickles walked in front of the TV. He happened to walk right in front of himself and his old hair style outlined him and it looked like he had his old hair back. Alexis had a content look on her face as she saw that it would still look good on him.

"Will there ever be…" but Pickles turned off the TV and looked at everyone.

"Hey, we were watching that." Stated Nathan

"Dude, right. So you can make fun of me, I know." Said Pickles

"No way. To complement you." said Skwisgaar

This surprised Alexis she didn't except Skwisgaar to say something nice, but of course Skwisgaar continued to speck and say something mean

"You were such a beautifuls lady back then maybe you wills alls favor us with Makeup tips." Everyone laughed except Alexis who really didn't get what Skwisgaar said she knew Pickles sucked with Make-up.

"Ha ha ha that's funny." Stated Pickles sarcastically

"It's Exciting. Turn it back on. I wanna to see what happens." Said Murderfac

"What do you mean? I'm here that's what happened." Stated Pickles "That's the end of the story."

"Well, it's boring when you say it." Complained Murderface

"I know." Said Pickles

"Pickles?" said Toki finally joining in on the conversation "This Snakes n' Barrels, it's…it's not my cup of tea…it sucks."

"Well…That's not a nice thing to say, Toki." Said Pickles

"Not my fault it sucks." Said Toki biting his lip.

"Well, you know, its sill not –Look I don't play in that band anymore. It's history, all right?" said Pickles trying hard to end this conversation, But Alexis decided to join in the conversation.

"What the hell happened to your hair? It's was fucking gorgeous." Said Alexis wanting to play with Pickles old hair.

Pickles sighed and rubbed his forehead and refused to answer that but instead ignored it and proceeded to say.

"There's no need to be threatened."

"Hey! We're not threatened." Said Nathan

"I know. I'm just…It's over." Pickles stated reassuringly "All I care about is DethKlok."

Suddenly Pickles was called to Charles office for a minute. Alexis now asked

"When was Snakes N' Barrels really big?"

All of them turned to her and almost laughed at her for not knowing this but then remembered she was only 17 and most likely never heard of Snakes N' Barrels till about now."

"Just Pickles old band back in the 80's." said Nathan

"Oh…I wasn't even born." Said Alexis thoughtfully as Pickles reentered the room and said

"Well me and my band are having a reunion."

Everyone was in shock at this except for Alexis who thought that this would be pretty cool Pickles then asked something that Alexis never expected

"Hey Alexis will you do our make-up."

Alexis was very shocked and said

"Sure why not."

Pickles and Alexis didn't really speck till later that night after Dethklok began to some what freak out. Alexis was looking over some of Pickles old styles to see what sort of make-up would work with him. Alexis heard a knock on her door and she said

"Come in." Pickles entered her room he was surprised he didn't expect to see her room decorated like this.

"Hey." Said Alexis turning around from her swivel chair. "What'cha need?"

"Nothin much." Answered Pickles as he came in "I just wondered what'cha gonna do for Snake N' Barrels make-up."

Alexis smiled and answered "well it's gonna depend on what they look like now…but since they did a lot of drugs I'm most likely going to use a lot of cover up and base." Smiled Alexis

"Okay." Said Pickles "I just got off the phone with my old band mates and were meeting on Friday so why don't you come on by."

"Yeah I think I'll do that after school after I stop by here real quick." Said Alexis with a smile

"That's all I really need to see you about." Said Pickles as he headed for the door.

"Oh and Pickles." Said Alexis

Pickles turned and said "Yeah?"

"Skwisgaar has a point about you being a girl…you have the most girlish handwriting ever and you didn't spell tonight right." Smirked Alexis

"Shut up." Smirked Pickles as he left and he heard Alexis laugh out loud.

It was now Friday and Alexis was now lounging outside with the rest of Dethklok. They were pretty much sulking about this whole Snake N' Barrels reunion. Alexis was laying down next to Toki watching Murderface carve the ward 'Plant Piss' into a Tree

"What if Pickles never comes back?" questioned Murderface "Oh that would be totally messed up."

"Oh come on, guys." Said Nathan trying to keep everyone calm. "It's not like this is anyone's first band. You'll probably all want to go reunite with your old bands at some point."

"DethKlok is my first band." Said Toki innocently

Nathan thinking fast on how to revise that said

"Oh, well, one day, you'll want to reunite with us." Toki was not making this easy for Nathan then asked

"Why? We already together."

"Just 'Cause we're not broken up doesn't mean we can't reunite." Said Nathan who then got somewhat interrupted by Skwisgaar who said

"Actuallys, I think that's exactly what that means."

"Seriously?" questioned Nathan

Alexis just shook her head at his stupidity as Skwisgaar continued

"You can'ts reunite with a bands thats has not brokesed up…They won't let you."

"That sucks. Great." Said Toki depressed

"Wait. Can we have a non-reunion tour where we you know, just come out and, you know, do a regular show?" questioned Nathan trying to set this all straight.

"No. I looked into it." Said Skwisgaar

"Well, that's pretty lame." Stated Nathan

Alexis just thought this entire conversation was just strange in it's self.

"Vell, That's show Biz. You know, I sometimes gets contacted by my band mantes trying to…you know…ride my coat tails like drowning rats, But I says "Screw you. Go die."

"What bands were you in?" asked Toki

"About a millions-" Started Skwisgaar

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at this because she knew that this was bullshit.

"I was in Agnostic Priest, Gangogar Aldilio. Al il el. Gognogmug. Alugdug. Fuck face academy. Sausage assassin. Financially raped. Smugly Dismissed. I was pretty much every band. I could go on, is what I'm saying."

Toki was now pretty pissed off at Skwisgaar for showing off. Alexis saw this and decided to shame Skwsigaar a little.

"Bullshit." Said Alexis

Skwsigaar looked over the picnic table and down at her.

"It's trues I was."

"No…Impossible, I only believe you were in about five at the most." Said Alexis

Skwisgaar was about to say something but he was interrupted by Alexis asking.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." Answered Skwisgaar

"Yeah that's impossible, the only way you could be in that many bands is if some of the bands you were in changed their name." said Alexis nonchalantly

Skwisgaar just glared at her and Alexis smiled up at him. Her eyes flicked over to Toki for a second to see his smile back.

"And on the subject of age how old are you guys?" asked Alexis.

"Twenty-five." Answered Nathan

"Twenty-eight." Said Murderface

"Is Twenty-three." Answered Toki

"I always thought you were somewhat older." Said Alexis thoughtfully to herself.

Murderface then groaned and said

"I need a back rub. I miss Pickles."

"Oh stop whining Murderface he's gonna be home later tonight…and on the note I have to get going." Said Alexis as she got up and began to leave but she was stopped when Nathan yelled after her

"Where're you going?"

"Pickles asked me to do his bands make-up so I'm gonna hang out with them." Yelled Alexis back and she quickly got to the address that Pickles told her to go.

Alexis got out of her car and she saw Pickles outside waiting for her

"Bout time you got here." Said Pickles

"Sorry I needed to talk with the others real quick." Said Alexis as her and Pickles entered the garage that the band was going to practice in.

"Alright Pickles brought a stripper!" Yelled the blond.

Alexis got a shocked and horrified look on her face and Pickles slapped his forehead and said

"Alexis is not a stripper she's gonna be our make-up artiste for our reunion…Look, I know you're all sober now and I can totally respect that…so, I'm going to resist the urge to do drugs and drink around you…I will still do them but I will excuse myself and go to a different room."

Alexis rolled her eyes and bet herself twenty bucks that he'd excuse himself in about thirty minutes.

"Cool?" asked Pickles to the others to see if they had any objections he received no reply and took it as a yes and said "Good. So, we don't have a lot of time before the reunion tour which I'm very excited about. So lets just jump into _Water horsy blues_. Uh It's good to see you all again." Stated Pickles

The blond named Candynose that was sitting on the outside of the drum kit clacked his drum sticks together and said

"One…two, three…Four." And then everything started it sound awful random notes went everywhere and nothing mixed together to make a decent song. Alexis was cringing, holding her hands to her ears and she said to Pickles

"Make them stop."

Pickles seemed to do as she asked cause hell it sounded like crap.

"Stop! Stop, Stop! For the love of God! Sweet lord! Have you people forgotten how to play?! That sounded awful."

"No way man!" protested the Candynose "We're better then ever."

"Dude…You're sitting on the outside of the drum kit." Stated Pickles slightly annoyed

"No I ain't." yelled Candynose

"Yes you are!" snapped Alexis

"Oh, wait, you're right. Sorry." Said Candynose "That's why it felt weird. Let me just get on back there." As he attempted to climb over.

"Just go around. It's…Don't climb…" started Pickles but it was too late and Candynose climbed over and a series of crashes were heard.

"Over." Finished Pickles as he moved on to the others "Tony dude, I couldn't even hear your bass at all."

"Uh my amp is off." Answered Tony they guy that wore just a vest and really need to put a shirt on.

"Why?" asked Pickles

"I'm saving money on electricity, bro. I'm not made out of money."

"Just turn it on." Said Pickles "I'll reimburse you."

"You got a deal." Said Tony as he turned his amp on

"Great. Sounds wonderful." Said Pickles "Hey Bullets, what is that thing you're wearing?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Alexis As she looked at Bullets who was bald on the top of his head and had a series of love handles and man boobs bigger then Alexis own boobs, he also had a guitar wrapped around his waist.

"It's an invention of mine." Said Bullets "It's a strapless guitar that also functions as a girdle. It's called a gigirdle-a-tar. I can make you one."

"Guys!" said Pickles getting everyone's attention "We have a lot of work to do and not very much time. We've gotta get you in shape or we're gonna disappoint a whole bunch of people out there. Snakes N' Barrels has got no choice but to rock harder than ever."

"Uh Pickles can I talk to you for a second?" asked Alexis

"Uh yeah sure." Said Pickles as he and Alexis pulled him to side.

"You are paying me double for this." Said Alexis thru gritted teeth.

Pickles not really blaming her decided not to push her.

"Alright fine $150" bargained Pickles

"$250" said Alexis

"$200 and a bottle of Vodka." Said Pickles

"Done." Said Alexis she turned back to the band and said

"Well I have to get going so I can come up with some styles for you...Hey Pickles I'll see you at home." smiled Alexis as she left.

'Whew this is gonna be tricky' she thought as she started the car and drove off

"Dude, that girl is so hot." Said Candynose "Your so lucky she lives with you. I wonder if she's single."

"Yeah she's singles but she's only seventeen." Said Pickles

Everyone was shocked till Tony said

"You're shacking up with a seventeen year old."

"God no…it just be wrong…when we were together she wasn't even born yet." Said Pickles trying to explain himself but wasn't really helping him self.

"Look we have a lot of work to do so let's get to it." Said Pickles

One week later

Alexis was back stage with Pickles having just finished Snakes N' Barrels Make-up reading a Cosmo magazine as the rest of DethKlok came in.

Alexis hadn't seen them in about a week and they looked like something was eating them on the inside, plus they were really drunk.

"Hey. Good luck on your show tonight." Said Nathan while wobbling from side to side slightly.

"Hey thanks." Said Pickles who hadn't notice this and continued to tune his guitar. "I gotta get ready back here if you don't mind." The guys didn't get the hint that he wanted them to leave. Alexis was aloud to stay cause she was being quite. Skwisgaar walked up to Pickles and said

"Go get stibbed…Haves a really greats show. Do that for me." As he put his hand on Pickles shoulder.

"Yeah…I gotta…you know, get ready." Said Pickles

"Just don't forget about us. He's a good kid!" said Murderface raising a bottle of booze up.

"Oh you're acting weird." Said Pickles as Nathan said

"We're just, you know…We care about you…"

"Yeah, if you gets a problem with that then, well, I guess that's just sad." Said Skwisgaar as if Pickles refused a gift.

Realization just hit Pickles he said

"Oh, God I'm not leaving DethKlok. I told you this a billion times, Ok? I'm just doing this for fun."

"Oh…Well, it's not brutal, you know. Snakes N' Barrels isn't brutal." Said Nathan not really getting it.

"I know." Answered Pickles

"OK." Said Nathan

"Ok." Agreed Pickles

"Just do a great job." Said Nathan as he wobbled "But don't leave us. I'm gonna get going. Your music sucks and you're an asshole I'm having a hard time expressing myself."

Alexis then let out a laugh and DethKlok noticed her for the first time.

Toki walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Will you guys get the hell out of here? I'm supposed to be going over the songs." Said Pickles "Toki put Alexis down."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Skwisgaar "Well, when…Where's your stupid band?"

Pickles sighed and said

"I don't even know were they are."

"Uh Toki could you put me down?" asked Alexis

A drunken Toki complied and set her down on her feet.

"Okay then." Said Alexis as she began to make her way back to the couch only to have all four of them surround her. Nathan and Skwisgaar took and Toki and Murderface grabbed a leg. They all lifted her at once. Alexis head hang loosely as she called out

"Uh Pickles a little help."

Pickles turned and saw what they were doing to her and said

"Sorry I'm on in ten."

"You bastard!" Yelled Alexis as DethKlok carried her off somewhere.

Alexis couldn't really twist or turn cause a different guy was holding a limb.

"PUT ME DOWN!" ordered Alexis

"NO!" Yelled Nathan right back at her, which shocked Alexis into shutting up. They guys made it to their seats they were going to have for this concert. Murderface, Toki and Skwisgaar dropped their limb that they were caring and Nathan held onto Alexis. As Nathan sat down he forced Alexis to sit on his lap. Alexis tried to escape but to no success due to the fact Nathan was much bigger and stronger then her. Alexis had no choice but to submit and enjoy the show. It was then Pickles and his band came out on stage.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yelled Pickles into the mic "Snake N' barrels are gonna rock you!" the Audience began to cheer ecstatically

"Two, Three, Four." Shouted Pickles as a song began. Everything seemed to go great until three of the members began to freak out on stage and everything went down hill from there, Pickles was left to stand on stage by himself as he watch his other band mates scream in agony.

A couple days later.

All of them were watching TV again this time saying that Snake N' Barrels latest album was the most brutal of all time.

"Most brutal Album?!" exclaimed Nathan "Uh I hate to say…They're right. It's amazing album. Congratulations Pickles. It's so chilling."

"What a great way to go out, too." Stated Murderface "I only hope we can end that way, clawing our eyes out, throwin up acid blood."

"I officially takes backs whatever I say about Snakes N' Barrels. You're amazing." Said Toki

"This music is like Potato Chips." Stated Skwisgaar "I can'ts stop listing to it. Plays it again."

"All right." Said Pickles as he played it. The screams of his other band mates were heard. It was them freaking out about how they were aware of them selves and how one thought he was a chicken. Alexis couldn't help but laugh at this. Alexis had been drinking a little that night so she was a little giggly at everything. The other joined in on her laughter as well. After it was finished, Pickles left to do whatever which was drink himself silly. Alexis who was drunk herself began to follow him. She caught up to him.

"Alexis what do you want?"

"Nothin." Smiled Alexis her usual drunken smile

"Come on I'll help you back to your room." Sighed Pickles as he wrapped an arm around a stumbling Alexis. "God you need to hold your alcohol better."

"Shut up." Said Alexis she then turned to him and asked somberly.

"Do you feel bad?

"What?"

"Do you feel bad?" asked Alexis again

"About what?" asked Pickles confused

"You feel bad don't you…you couldn't help so your just gonna drown your guilt in alcohol." Said Alexis slurring a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…but hey look it's your room." Said Pickles as he opened the door and led her inside and helped her on her bed. He turned to leave when Alexis called out

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

Pickles closed the door he had no idea what she was talking about, but he was about to go drink by himself in his room to wash away some of the guilt he had, but before he did he thought

'Women speck in riddles too much.'

A/N: Okay you can tell I got really lazy but I think this came out better then I expected.


	11. Homecoming

Homecoming

It was Homecoming and the entire school was a buzz; especially the seniors. They were mostly bragging about who they were going to take. Since Home coming fell on Halloween the school was having a costume ball. Alexis sighed she was the only senior girl who wasn't asked; not that she minded of course but it would still be nice to asked. Alexis was now on her way to 5th period her class had been given the project of ancestor's, basically it was them picking a country that they had back round in and research it. Alexis had chosen the Scandinavian countries; she was ¼ Norwegian, she had a masterful plan to get her an 'A' on this project and that was use Skwisgaar and Toki. She figured they wouldn't mind helping her out.

"Alright before we begin I want to remind you all that your projects our due tomorrow." Said Ms. Fraker to everyone

Now the thing about Alexis's history class was that she was the only girl, but that was the main reason she liked this class there was never a dull moment. The bell rang 50 minutes later and Alexis went off to Musical Theater class. Musical theater was her favorite class at the end of the day cause all they mainly did was sing songs. Alexis's performance on her solo song she picked out was tomorrow so she had brought her costume in early. Flag practice was now everyday because Homecoming was the biggest game of the year and they couldn't afford to look bad. After Alexis dropped Alice off, she headed straight home. Once at home she tossed her back pack in her room and went straight to the library that was on the grounds so she could put the finishing touches on her history project. Thankfully she just had to put her poster together and then she'd be done but the next part was to ask Skwisgaar and Toki. She finished her poster and began to look around the library just browsing a few books. Some of the titles she was looking at sounded quite interesting, but she'd get a closer look later she had more pressing matters at hand.

Alexis discovered the guys were lounging in the hot tube so she changed into her swimsuit and joined them except instead of being next to Nathan she sat in-between Skwisgaar and Toki. They all looked at her; Alexis was up to something and they knew it, but they didn't know what she wanted.

"What are you up too?" asked Pickles suspiously

"Nothing much." Said Alexis

"Bullshit!" accused Murderface

"Okay I just wanted to ask Toki and Skwisgaar if they could help me with my history project." Said Alexis

"oh." They all said

"So will you guys help me or not?" asked Alexis

"Oh whats?" asked Skwisgaar

"My project is about were some of your ancestors came from and I'm ¼ Scandinavian I thought it would be cool since you two are Scandinavian that you could talk a little during my presentation." Said Alexis

"You is part Scandinavian?" asked Skwisgaar

"Yeah only a ¼" answered Alexis

"What country are yous froms?" asked Toki

Now Alexis felt cornered she didn't want to say Norwegian because then Toki would hold it over Skwisgaar's head and if she was Swedish Skwisgaar would hold that over Toki's head.

"Look that's not important what is, is your answer yes or no?" asked Alexis

"Fines we dos it." Said Skwisgaar.

"Thanks guys…were getting up early so be ready to go." Smiled Alexis as she left the hot tube. Once Alexis had left Pickles turned to them and said

"Your just doing this to see what countries she's from?" asked Pickles with a dead panned look.

"Ja." Said Skwisgaar

"Your both going to be bombarded by fans." Said Nathan

"A small price to pays so we can see were she from…It obvious she Norwegian." Said Toki

"No She's Swedish, Have you not seens the blond roots in hers hairs." Said Skwisgaar

Toki just glared at Skwisgaar unsure if he should believe it or not. That Night after Alexis went to bed DethKlok of course drank themselves silly.

It was 6:15 A.M when Alexis woke up the next day. Alexis trudged out of bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and other stuff. After her trip to the bathroom she went to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart. She then walked to the lounge and saw the guys passed out. Alexis sighed but she'd figured she'd get her car packed before she got Skwisgaar and Toki up. She placed her Poster in the trunk of her car, and her backpack in the backseat. Alexis then went back inside and went to wake Toki up.

'sons of bitches.' She thought bitterly as she shook Toki "Toki get your sorry ass up." She ordered not wanting to be late for school. Toki didn't respond but her turned in his sleep. Alexis promptly smacked him up side his head. Toki sprang up instantly.

"Good your up…Now help me get Skwisgaar up." Said Alexis

"Alexis yous hits too hards." Whined Toki

"Deal…come on you and Skwisgaar promised me."

The two then proceed to get Skwisgaar up. It took a bit longer but after a swift punch to the balls he was up.

"The hells was that fors." Snapped Skwisgaar not too happy about that.

"Uh to get you up…you promised to help with my project for school. Now both of you get your asses in my car before I'm late." She ordered.

Both guys grudgingly went to her car, but on the way to her car they began to argue about the front seat.

"Uh neither of you two get to sit up front I have a friend to pick up." Stated Alexis as both got to the back. Alexis took her keys and drove off, but not before putting in a mix CD. Offspring blared threw her car speakers as she drove.

"Turns ist off de guitarist sucks." Yelled Skwisgaar over the volume

"Hell no…I like this song." Said Alexis as she went down a few roads and stopped at a house. She got her cell out and dialed Alice's number.

"I'm here…okay see you." said Alexis as she hung up the phone a girl came running out of the house. She hoped into the front seat.

"Hey Lexy." Said Alice.

"Hey Alice." Said Alexis

Alice then turned to look at Toki and Skwisgaar. Both braced themselves for her out burst and her asking for an autograph and parsing how hot they were, but all they recived was a

"Uh Lexy who are they?"

They were extremely puzzeled by this; had this girl not heard of DethKlok.

"Oh them just some friends who promised to help me on my project." Answered Alexis

Soon they were in front of a large three story building that was the high school. Alexis stopped real quick to let Alice get out.

"Okay I'll see you Lexy, boys you to." Said Alice as she waved to them and got out. Alexis then proceed to park, and get out as well as she got out her poster the guys got out as well.

"Alright then you two are stuck with me all day so you boys better not bitch at me oh and the reason Alice doesn't know of you is because she doesn't listen to a lot of metal and I think she dosen't own a TV at her house." Said Alexis thoughtfully as the made their way inside.

"Uh whats we do during yours presentation?" asked Toki

"well I wanted you two to talk about your customs over there I guess." Said Alexis as they entered and went up the stairs to the 2nd floor into a room marked 224 and left her poster there. After that Alexis walked down the hallway to the whispers of why the guitarist's from Dethklok were there and were with someone as plain as Alexis, they then began to wonder if she was the supposed mistress of Dethklok they had been hearing so much about.

"Uh damn fans." Muttered Alexis as she went to her first period, Adv. Comp.

Before Alexis entered she noticed that Ashley wasn't there, Alexis was quite happy about this because she knew Ashley would wonder why the two guitarists from Dethklok were here. Alexis entered and went up to the teacher and said.

"Uh Ms. Creed two people for my project are here do you mind if they sit with me?"

"OH not at all I always like a new face." Said Ms. Creed cheerily

Alexis then went to her desk followed by Toki and Skwisgaar. Class began shortly after that; Skwisgaar made the remark how this class was a class for pussies and Grandpa's, Skwisgaar received a kick to the shin.

"Shut it." Growled Alexis

Ms. Creed then asked to class to write a poem that had to do something with the picture she placed on the overhead. Alexis quickly began to write, Ms. Creed told the class to stop and a few students began to share their poems, Alexis decided against it. She wasn't in the mood to be made fun of by the guys. Finally the bell rang and Alexis was off to her chemistry class. Now Alexis worried for Miss Miller she knew Skwisgaar would hit on her by saying she was a GMILF. Before she entered the class room she looked at Skwisgaar and said

"No hitting on my teachers." And they entered Alexis went up to Miss Miller and said

"Miss Miller is it okay if my project guys sit in today's class."

"Oh not at all, we're just going to do some notes today." Said Miss Miller

Alexis smiled at her teacher and sat down next to Adrienne the two quickly began chatting about things that had been going on in their lives.

"Well I just went on a date with Rob last night." Said Adrienne

"I've been staying home working on school." Said Alexis

"Lexy you need to get out and have some fun…All you have to do is wait for your acceptance letters so just have some sorta fun." Sighed Adrienne

"Belivie me I do go out but it's not always fun." Said Alexis with a smile

"What do you do?" asked Adrienne

"Not a whole lot." Answered Alexis

Both Toki and Skwisgaar began to wonder if Alexis told any of her friends that she lived with DethKlok. Adrienne finally took notice of both of them and asked

"Oh Lexy who are they? They seem pretty familiar?"

"Oh them just a couple of my dad's roommates…they promised to help me on my history project." Said Alexis before Toki or Skwisgaar could say anything.

"Oh okay." Said Adrienne

Skwisgaar was getting a little peeved that not of Alexis friends knew who they were he decided to have a little talk with her about that.

"The bell rang for 3rd period which happened to be Alexis Aiding period.

She arrived at room 233 Miss. Duquette, her class arrived shortly after Alexis did and they stared their work as Alexis sat at the desk grading a few papers that needed to be graded. Toki noticed how many papers she had to grade and offered to help; Alexis gladly accepted. Skwisgaar just stood there with all the kids staring at him and Toki.

"Alexis I need to go to the office for a minute your in charge." Said Miss Duquette.

"Kay." Said Alexis

As the teacher left Skwisgaar asked his question

"Alexis whys do nones of yours friends knows us?"

"Because." Was her simple reply.

"That's nots goods enoughs." Said Skwisgaar

"Did you ever think I wanted friends where were fans of you?" growled out Alexis; she noticed all the kids staring at her "Get back to work." She ordered and then mumbled under her breath. "Damn freshman."

"Whys nots wouldn't you be poulars?" asked Toki not really getting what the big deal was.

"Think of this as a favor to all of us. It's for the best I have raver friends." Said Alexis after she banged her head on the desk.

"Raver's Piff their musics sucks." Said Skwisgaar

"Uh you wanna say that to my friends, cause I'm sure they'd be happy to beat your ass into place." Said Alexis

Toki could see that these two were about to fight so he asked

"Alexis what dose Raveing mean?"

"Raving is were you go to an underground club with glow sticks and drugs and you dance in cool patterns." Said Alexis giving Toki the short version

"So a Raves I like a big dance?" asked Toki trying to comprehend the whole thing.

"Something like that." Said Alexis as she looked up and saw the kids staring again.

"Didn't I say get back to work." The kids quickly got back to work.

"What sorts of musics do raver's play?" asked Toki

"Techno." Said Alexis The bell then rang And Alexis was off to her English Honors class.

"Hey Ms. G do you mind if my project people could sit in on class?"

"Nope as long as they don't interrupt class I'm cool with it." Said Miss G

Today's class was just a discussion on the book they were reading the main topic is absurdist." Said Ms G "I want you to list an absurdly in your life."

Alexis raised her hand immediately at this

"Alexis." Called Ms. G

"I live with a bunch of guys who think if nothing's brutal then it's for girls...but they constantly contradict themselves." Said Alexis she didn't really know if that was absurd but she thought it was because the guys did say that a lot. Both Toki and Skwisgaar glared at her for that but she just smiled a 'take that' smile.

"Oh so your brothers I take it?" asked Ms. G

Alexis was about answer yes but did she really consider them her brotherly figures.

"Not really just my dad's roommates." Said Alexis

"Oh okay." Said Ms. G

After another hour class the bell rang for the seniors to get lunch. Now Alexis and her friends had planned to skip out and go to their favorite place for lunch Chipoltle.

"Come on I'm meet my friends for some lunch I'll pay for you if you don't have money on you." said Alexis as they went to her car. It was then Ashley and Alice were standing by her car.

"Lexy, me and Ashley need a ride." Said Alice

"Okay…So Adrienne and Jessica are meeting us there?" asked Alexis

"Yep." Answered Ashley

"Nice Oh guys this is Toki and Skwisgaar and they'll be joining us today."

Ashley knew immediately who these two were and she began to wonder why they were with Alexis.

"Alright." Said Alice

"Shot gun." Yelled Ashley

"Hey no fair I wanted front seat." Whined Alice

"You snozze ya losse." Said Ashley as she went up front

Everyone piled in and they were off. Ashley popped in a CD full of techno music. When they arrived they noticed the line was not that long to get food the girls were quite thankful for this.

"Good we beat the lunch rush." Said Alice as they all went in and ordered food.

Alexis had to help Toki and Skwisgaar order because they had never eaten at Chipoltle before. Once they all had their food they sat at a both were the girls began to gossip.

"Ah did you see Brittney's outfit today. You know daddy brought out the big bucks for that outfit that makes her look like a bigger slut then she already is." Sneered Jessica in disgust for just even thinking about it.

This was the sorta thing the talked about and giggled about making Toki and Skwisgaar very confused about this.

"Oh who is everyone taking to Homecoming." Asked Alice "I'm taking J.D."

"Oh my boyfriend." Said Jessica

"Rob." Said Adrienne

"Ben." Said Ashley

"No one." Answered Alexis as she took a sip on her drink.

"OH come on Alexis did you even try to get a date?" asked Ashley

"Your too picky." Stated Jessica

"Hows Alexis Pickies?" asked Toki intreged because all of Dethklok wanted to know what type of guy Alexis was into.

Jessica turned to him and began to say

"Uh you wouldn't believe it, She's more concerned about the looks first then personality, she can't have a guy who's shorter then her because she like's wearing her heels, and She wants a guy with super long hair so she can play with it."

"Wowie, she is picky." Said Toki

"Is never hears about any of this." Said Skwisgaar

"Oh you know Lexy really well then?" said Alice

"How?" asked Adrienne

"We lives togethers." Answered Skwisgaar

"Oh so you're her dad's roommates that she's always going on about." Said Jessica

Alexis just sat hoping to God that they stopped asking questions soon, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Adrienne

"Why don't you ask one of them to homecoming their pretty hot." Whispered Adrienne

"No they're too old for me." Said Alexis

"So what do you care it's not like your going out with them." Said Adrienne.

"Uh I don't want them I would be bombarded by fans." Said Alexis so the whole table could hear; She quickly reized that she just gave away that these two were famous.

"What fan's are you talking about?" asked Alice

Alexis had dug her hole now. She blamed Toki and Skwisgaar for this.

"Tell us who they are." Said Ashley not wanting to embarrass her friend by saying herself who these two were. She now realized that Alexis was the supposed mistress of Dethklok and the girl the world was trying to discover who she was.

Alexis still refused to tell them anything that's when Skwisgaar said

"We is froms Dethklok."

"You're from that band!" exclaimed Adrienne and Jessica who now recognized them immediately after Skwisgaar said that. Alice just looked confused

"Yep." Said Toki

Alexis's forhead was now resting on the table.

'I could just curl up and die.' Thought Alexis

"So you're the foreign guys from the band." Said Ashley looking at them

"What's Dethklok?" asked Alice all confused

"It's a band sweetie." Answered Ashley "Alexis your risking your reputation by bring them to school you do know that world is looking for the supposed Mistress of DethKlok so if you don't want to go down as their whore for all your life you'd better skip the rest of school."

"What! I never heard any of this." Said Alexis surprised by all this

Ashley looked at her surprised

"Are you serious?" She then turned to the guys "Did you know this?"

"Not really we don't really pays attentions to the medias." Said Toki

Alexis just now looked depressed, Ashley saw this and said

"Alexis don't worry too much I doubt anyone has really noticed them looked you can skip practice today okay." Said Ashley fast so Alexis would stop being upset.

"Alright." Sighed Alexis as she took a chip and ate it.

"Uh Alexis we only have 5 minutes to get back to school." Said Alice suddenly.

Alexis perked up as did the other girls and they quickly rushed off.

"Come on guys we have to go." Said Alexis as the girls ran into the parking lot. They got into Alexis car and Alexis took a black CD out and put it to Track 4 soon the song Party hard came on. Alexis back the car up and went from 0-80 in nothing flat. She was speeding like crazy and making sure no cops were going to catch up to her. Everyone didn't say a thing as they pulled into the parking lot and everyone quickly ran to their classes. Alexis rushed to her history class.

"Come on." Urged Alexis to the guys; She knew she was going to be late any second now the bell was going to ring and then she'd get a detention, But luck seemed to be on her side but luck was on her side and all three entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Presentations were going to begin in a minute. Skwisgaar looked around the room and noticed that Alexis was the only girl he hated this class already. Alexis was talking to two of the guy in front of her, and they were both flirting with her. It was about 30 minutes into the class when Alexis was called up to her report.

"Alright I did the Scandinavian countries seen as I'm ¼ Scandinavian so I chose them." Said Alexis

Toki and Skwisgaar were a little disappointed at how she didn't mention which country she was from but she began to explain the history and a few of the kings.

"Now my two friends here actually grew up in the Scandinavian countries, The one on the right is from Norway and the one besides him is from Sweden…uh how about you lake about customs and traditions and any holiday's that are different then our."

Thus Toki talked about growing up in Norway and what were like for him and his parents, Skwisgaar didn't speck one word of his family life; Alexis figured he'd had a rough childhood seeing how his mom most likely screwed every man in Sweden, but back to what Skwisgaar was talking about, he mostly covered traditions. Alexis was now thankful that she was done and she returned to her seat. The bell rang and the three rushed off to her Musical Theater class. Hopefully Miss. Adler wouldn't want to see any performances and just want do nothing to day.

Alexis entered the Mini Theater and was confronted by Miss Adler who said

"Alexis are you ready for your performance today. Alexis sighed she really didn't want to sing her song but she had no choice now she'd just wanted to get it over with.

"Your performing today?" asked Toki

"Yep…lucky me." Said Alexis sarcastically as she went to the closet to go change but she first informed Miss Adler about Toki and Skwisgaar. Alexis came out in a tight black outfit and a different pair of heels on.  
"Alright I'm ready." Sighed Alexis as she went in front of the class.

"Hello my name is Alexis Ofdensen and I'm going to be singing the song

'Out Tonight' from the show Rent.

The music began and Alexis began to sing

What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"  
It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"  
I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight

The song finished and Alexis had done a finable job on it. Most of the class gave her good reviews. Alexis was smiling as she went to get changed. School was now finally over and They had just arrived home. Toki and Skwisgaar went off to their thing and Alexis went for a Nap. It was about two hours later that Alexis woke up and joined the guys in front of the television.  
"Hey guys." Yawned Alexis as she sat on the edge of the couch. Suddenly the DethKlok minute came on. Pickles was about to change it when Skwisgaar suddenly said

"Leaves it I wants to sees somethings."

"What?" asked Pickles

"Well looks like we just found out the Name of DethKlok's supposed Misstress her name is Alexis Ofdensen; The daughter of Dethklok's manger Charles Ofdensen, It is not clear if she is truly DethKlok's mistress but maybe we can get some proof.-" The TV was turned off and everyone was wide eyed and just looked at each other.

"Well Shit." Said Pickles

"Damn did not see that one coming." Said Nathan

"Great I'm screwed at school." Sighed Alexis

"Eh maybe nots…maybe no one saw that's." said Skwisgaar

"True." Said Alexis "Well I'm gonna go play my PS2 and wallow in misery for awhile." Said Alexis as she got up and went to her room. Toki looked at her; he felt bad for her no girl should go threw that. So he got up and went to her room. Toki knocked

"Come in." called Alexis

Toki came in and saw that her room was completely dark except for the glow of her TV that was in her room.

"What do you need?" asked Alexis her eye's never leaving the screen.

"Well I was wonderings about this Homecomings dance." Said Toki shyly

"Yeah what about it." Said Alexis

"Would you likes to go with mes?"

Silence was the only thing Toki heard and Alexis then said

"You know you have to dress up right it's a costume ball."

"Okays Is do that's."

"No making fun of my outfit either." Said Alexis

"Kays." Said Toki

"And it's tomorrow." Said Alexis

Toki then shut the door, and went to go figure out his costume for the dance.

The Next Night

"Alexis hurry up!" called her Father

"I'm almost ready I just have to tie my obi." Called Alexis from her room

Charles turned his attention back to a Viking dressed Toki and began to go over a few rules with him.

"First off do not ditch my daughter, do not dance with another girl, do not spike the punch and for the love of god don't kill anyone."

"I won'ts." Said Toki

He was starting to get sick of these rules. Alexis had told Toki that this was a friend date thing. Alexis was now putting the finishing touches on her obi she was very proud of herself; she'd done a great job on her Drum knot. Alexis had always liked Japan; she knew everything about it, she spoke Japanese fluently, she had many friends in Japan that were friends of her mothers and she owned a collection of Kimono's in her closest here at Mordhous. It had taken her all afternoon to fine the perfect one for to night.

Alexis then appeared in her costume in front of everyone she was going as a Geisha.

She was dressed in a deep lavender Kimono robe with a pattern of flowers and beautifully wrapped boxes. The Sleeves were huge they almost dragged on the ground and the ends were a deep red color. The Obi was a deep red with many designs on it, and it was tied beautifully in a very traditional way. Alexis had even managed to her hair up, it was held in by a huge clip and chop sticks were in her hair. She had make-up on and hey eye's seemed to sparkle, and to top it all off she was wearing traditional Japanese sandals. She smiled as she walked towards Toki and Charles whose mouths were a gap at the sight before them.

"Sorry for the wait you have no idea how long it takes to tie an Obi." Laughed Alexis

"Alexis let me get a picture real quick." Said Charles still shocked by that his daughter owned a Kimono.

"Alright." Said Alexis as she posed next to Toki.

"Can I get one with you alone sweetie?" asked Charles  
Alexis went off to one side and posed by herself.

"Thanks." Said Charles after a few flashes went off from his camera.  
Just then the rest of DethKlok came into view; they had come to make fun of Toki for going to a High school dance. Skwisgaar was about to say something they noticed Alexis in her Kimono.

"Hey guys." Said Alexis They all started at her they had no idea that Alexis could look this beautiful.  
Charles sighed as he watched them stare at his daughter.

"Do you want a picture with her." He sighed

So DethKlok got to pose with Alexis in her Kimono they even did a group shot with Charles (they had an employee take the picture.) Alexis said she couldn't wait to see them, but she and Toki really had to get going now, and so they went out the door and into the night to go to a dance.

A/N: Okay so this chapter is finished, So side notes on the Kimono part: I for one love Kimono's I even have a small collection of my own and I know how to tie an Obi, but not well -. I didn't really want to get into the dance a whole lot because looking back on my homecoming…it sucked the only good part was when me and my friends went to go to some parties well any way if you want to see the Kimono Alexis is in here's the link: http://s9. this link doesn't show up please tell me and I'll give you the link.

Also a special thanks to:

Marner, and Luma you guys are the best you make me feel loved and you make this all worth wild.


	12. Fan Day

Fan day

Alexis had just arrived home from her dance class, well Irish step dancing class but it was all the same to her. It was 7 pm and she was board she'd figure that the guys were eating by now so why not join them. She stopped at the dinning hall and saw that they weren't there. Alexis then figured that they were in the hot tub. So she went to her room and changed into her swim suit. She arrived to where the hot tub was and saw that they were there.

"Hey guys." She said as she slowly slipped into the water and sat in between Nathan and Toki…She had noticed that Skwisgaar was no where to be found.

No one said anything they couldn't help but stare at Alexis's bikini. Her bikini was black with a couple of hearts on the boob and ass.

"Uh guys are you okay?" asked Alexis as she saw Pickles mouth hung open. The guys were staring at Alexis's body. They hadn't seen her body in a while and they saw her very skinny body to the point where they could count her ribs. They saw her long creamy legs, sure her boobs were pretty small the fact that that they could see most of them popping out.

"Okay whatever." She stated it was then she heard Murderface yell

"Take it off!" Alexis turned and looked mortified and seethed out

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing." Said Murderface

"That's what I thought." Said Alexis she then turned to look at Pickles "Hey Pickles could you get me a drink."

Pickles was a little shocked because Alexis hardly ever drank unless on some sort of occasion or she just wanted to party finally the shock seemed to finally ware off and he said "what'd ya want."

"Could you get me a shot of Vodka and a shot of Rum." Asked Alexis not sure which one she wanted to drink as Pickles got out and poured her a shot of each. Alexis went over to Pickles and took each shot she first took the vodka she swallowed it and then took a shot of rum.

"She then took the bottle of Captain Morgan that was beside Pickles and went back to were she was and took a big swig of Rum.

"I never knews you liked de rum Alexis."

Alexis turned and said

"Oh yeah my friends recently introduced me to it…I say it taste like liquid candy." Alexis then took another big swig and set the bottle down near her.

"So Alexis what's the occasion?" asked Nathan

"Oh well I found out I aced this really hard test that I didn't study for and that I have no school tomorrow." She smiled as she took a third swig. The guys looked at each other and got out their alcohol and began to drink as well. Soon Alexis had to have her bottle taken away from her by Toki who wasn't really in the mood to drink, but Alexis was so drunk that she was swaying side to side and laughing at every little thing.

"UH! It's too hot" said Alexis suddenly she was in a hot tub but she didn't want to get out so she decided to cool off the only way she knew how when she was drunk she untied her top, pulled it over her head and flung it across the room and was now left topless. Everyone was surprised that she did that and where now staring at her bare breasts. Alexis saw this and yelled out

"Who wants to touch them!"

Nathan quickly downed his 20th beer and proceeds to get his 21st as they all stared at Alexis. Toki then said

"Alexis gets yous tops back on."

"I'm hot." Was her drunken replied as she stared to giggle and said

"Aw Toki your too sweet but your still a big bitch for taking my bottle away." Alexis then turned to Nathan and said

"Nathan-" but that was as far as she go because she slipped and fell into the water only to have a drunken Nathan save her by holding her bare boobs. Alexis really didn't seem to notice and continued on "Pickles I love you for giving me Alcohol behind daddy's back…And Murderface stop being emo." She slurred then everyone broke out in drunken laughter. It was now Midnight and Alexis was getting sleepy.

"I'm gonna to bed now." She slurred as she tried to get out of Nathan's grasp, but he wouldn't here of it so he squeezed against her boobs tighter.

"Damn it Nathan let me go to bed." She yelled while slurring it at the same time. She gathered up her top and made her way down the spinning hall and into a room with a bed on it (the bed room was Pickles) she laid down on the bed removing her bottoms and then promptly fell a sleep. The next morning Alexis was woken by the loud beeping of an alarm clock.

'Wait a minute I don't have an alarm clock.' She thought very confused

She then saw in the dark a hand move to the alarm clock trying to silence it and heard that it was Pickles who was still kinda in a dream saying something as a few cans and bottles were kicked around.

"Oh…OH! Maybe Wilbur…Shut up! Damn it…damn it shut up! Shut up you crappy alarm!" said Pickles his arm flailing about to turn the alarm off. Finally she felt Pickles sit up and turn the lamp on and both were met with the screams of

"Oh, yeah, Pickles!"

Alexis who was on her side in his bed eyes turned wide eye 'oh shit I thought this was my room'

"Pickles wake's up just like everybody else with a chick in his bed!"

"What the hell are you People doing here?!" yelled Pickles

"Hi Pickles." Came some random voice and

Pickles seemed to calm down and said

"Oh. God! I forgot…I hate fan day." As the phrase

"Pickles was doing some chick last night, OH yeah!" This Pickles finally noticed Alexis who was met by a scream.

"ALEXIS what the hell are you doing here?!...And Naked!"

"Apparently I thought this was my room last night…and lost my clothes too." As she turned on her back and turned her head to see a bunch of strangers staring right back at.

"Oh god." She said with modification in her voice that they could see everything.

"Oh crap your clothes are in your room and you can't go an get them till 6." Said Pickles as he gathered his sheet up for her so she could wrap it around herself. She stood up with the sheet wrapped around her securely and stated

"Uh to get the record straight me and Pickles did nothing last night."

"They're not gonna believe that ya' know." Said Pickles "Just let them believe that you had sex last night."

"Fine whatever just get me out of here." Said Alexis as they both bolted for the door and ran down the hall way to escape the on slot of screaming fans they finally made it to the dinning hall where they were met with the rest of the band who were sitting minus Skwisgaar and both sat down.  
"What's wrong with you two?" questioned Toki

"Don't ask." Said Pickles and Alexis together.

"Uh? Alexis why are you warring Pickles sheet?"  
"I prefer not to talk about it." She answered

"Well why are you wareing the sheet?" questioned Murderface

"Because I somehow ended up in Pickles room naked…happy." Snapped Alexis

All the guys were silent till Alexis asked

"What the hell is Fan day?" as she began to drink a pitcher of water

"It's were we open the doors of our home to our fans." Answered Nathan

"That's dumb." Muttered Alexis

"Why do I drink so much before stupid fan day?" questioned Nathan to himself while covering his face it was event that everyone besides Toki had a hangover. Alexis had a small one which just made her consume a lot of water.

"I believe you drink because it is fan day." Answered Murderface

"Don't talk to me about that…Wait where's Skwisgaar?" asked Nathan slamming his hands on the table.

"Oh I don't think he's gonna be here for a while." Stated Toki "He had a very big night with a huge fan." He smiled with glee as if it was some big joke

"So he fucked a fat chick last night?" Alexis questioned

"Very fat." Said Toki

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Right after you went to bed." Stated Toki

"Yeah, we were all up pretty late last night." Stated Nathan

"Not me." Said Toki "I actually got good rest."

"Will you please just be quite for a second?" said Pickles

Alexis had taken to what Murderface was doing a burying her head in her arms as she heard Toki answer

"What wrong Pickle? You just need to eat something. Your name is Pickle. You should try a pickle-herring sandwich…" said Toki as he handed Pickles the sandwich "famous from Oslo!"

Pickles then ran for the door…upon opening it he was met with fans which he promptly slammed the door and braced it with his back

"God! Everywhere I go, there's fans everywhere."

Alexis lifted her head and stated

"It could be due to the fact it's fan day."

Pickles ignored that and said

"Can't I throw up in my own house?!" as soon as he said that he clutched his stomach which was a sign that he was gonna throw up.

"Oh, God! Don't!" yelled Murderface "What are you, bulimia like Alexis."

Alexis turned and said "I'm not bulimic I tend to like keeping my food in me."

"Oh great. Now you're gonna start a whole chain reaction puke-a-thon" said Nathan peeved that they were gonna all throw up. Pickles mouth filled with vomit and soon everyone's mouth filled with vomit. (including Alexis) and they promptly threw up in order it went Pickles, Murderface, Toki, Alexis, and finally Nathan who held his in the longest till it finally became unbearable and vomited out blood.

"OH that's disgusting." Said Alexis who in turn made her vomit again and promptly everyone else vomited again. Once they were all finished puking Toki said

"Oh blood puke! Good song title. Someone writes that…Oh. That's right…we already wrote that… good song though…it should go back into the set list."

"Oh I think I need another liver transplant." Stated Nathan looking at the blood.

"Wait how many have you had?" asked Alexis

"Bout five." Answered Nathan

"Ok…hey what's this about me not aloud to enter my room till six cause I would really like to get a pair of clothes." Said Alexis

"Oh yeah your daddy said something about your room being off limits today." Said Murderface

"Yeah somethin about the fans messing up your room…" said Pickles

"Uh okay could I borrow some of your clothes?" asked Alexis

"Uh which one of us could you fit into?" asked Murderface

"I guess Toki…I don't know… Nathan can I borrow a shirt."

"Uh why?"  
"Cause your sizes bigger then me and with a shirt I could be covered all day." Stated Alexis

"You can brow any of our clothes if you can get passed the fans first." Pickles said as they got up and left.

'Bastards' thought Alexis as she stayed an extra ten minutes sipping on some water. She finally got up and left the dinning room and noticed that none of the fans were around so she decided to see Skwisgaar he was also pretty close to her size…some what just not length wise. So she hiked up the sheet so that it covered her completely and headed for his room. Once she got there she saw a bunch of fans heading into his room she flowed in suit getting strange looks from security

"Don't even ask #12." She said as she entered and saw Skwisgaar naked she then shook her head as she saw the fat chick in his bed. She cringed a little and yelled out

"HEY Skwisgaar can I get some clothes from you?!" Skwisgaar turned towards her and saw Alexis wrapped up in a sheet. Skwisgaar was very surprised by this and walked over too her. Many fan-girls swooned and plotted to kill Alexis for knowing Skwisgaar well.

"Alexis whats you doing in that sheets?" he asked

"Oh I'm just planning a toga party…what dose it look like I got drunk last night discarded all my clothes and ended up in Pickles room the morning completely naked." Said Alexis a little peeved about all this

"Alright what you needs."

"Shirt…pants…possible pair of boxers." She said

"I thinks I have all thats." Said Skwisgaar as he helped her over the velvet black rope.

All the fans were astonished by this, Skwisgaar Skwigelf helping a random girl out, and the girl acting as if she knew him very well. Skwisgaar then went over to his dresser squatted down and went throw his dresser to see what he had for her. Alexis sat on his bed just staring intently at his ass, she also saw a bit of his penis. She could not stop staring.

'Oh god damn it!' she yelled at herself the urge to ask how big his penis was rising but Skwisgaar turned around and handed her the stuff she asked for plus one of his belt to help keep the pants on.

"Thank you you're a life saver now I'm gonna change." Said Alexis as she got behind the fat chick and slipped the sheet off and proceeded to put the clothes on she first put on the tank top then the boxers and then the pants and belt and she rolled the pant legs up and made them into caprices. Sure they were bit big on her but no matter she didn't care too much as she hopped over the rope dragging the sheet behind her. Many of the girls were very pissed off at Alexis.

few hours later

Everyone was in a different dinning hall and where waiting for everyone to leave. Alexis was enjoying some ginger tea now that her hangover was gone and saw that her father was staring at her from the other side of the table.

"Uh Alexis sweetheart why are you wareing Skwisgaar's clothes?"

"Because I couldn't get into my room today after I woke up in Pickles room naked." She answered Charles turned towards Pickles and glared.

"We didn't have sex." Pickles argued.

"Its true daddy we didn't I just thought that it was my room." said Alexis

"I'll be very glad when this is over with." Said Nathan staring out the big window

"If they only knew how much we hated them, I mean, they just keep crawling back like groveling putrid zombies that…well, just want to eat out brains that is our art." Said Murderface

"Wow Murderface that was really well put." Said Alexis sincerely as the doors opened behind her and in came two guys one fat one in a wheel chair with a beard and another lanky and both had glasses.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Pickles

"He's in a wheel chair, my lords." Said # 333 "I did not know what to do."

"That dose not means you get free lunch for entrance to everything." Said Skwisgaar peeved.

"We are the Jomfru brothers, proprietors for said the fat one in the wheelchair.

"Really that's interesting?" said Pickles clearly not interested Alexis snorted approval into her tea.

"What are you selling? You know handicap stuff?" Said Pickles which made Alexis laugh a little into her tea

There was an odd sort of pause till the lanky guy said

"No…we want you to pay for a good review on our website."

"HA! That's rich." Laughed Murderface

"That's gotta be the most stupidest thing I ever heard." Muttered Alexis

"We are the fans. We are the power. Without us your precious brutality means nothing." Said the fat one.

"If I were you two I'd just walk towards the door and never look back cause their wrath is pretty bad." Said Alexis loud enough to finally be noticed by the two guys.

"AH the legendary Alexis Ofdensen daughter to Dethklok's manager and supposed Mistress to Dethklok…well I don't think we have to suppose anymore with what happened in Pickles bedroom this morning." Said the fat one holding up some pictures of Alexis sprawled out naked on Pickles bed from that morning. The guys all stared

"I must say you have an exquisite body if I say so myself."

Alexis was mortified beyond belief now…the guys were seeing naked pictures of her. Alexis tried to snatch the pictures out of his hands but they were quickly brought out of reach followed by the remark of

"I some how pictured her boobs much bigger in real life."

Charles had not stopped glaring at these two how they dare have those pictures of his daughter. Nathan then came up and said

"Take a walk before I kill you."

"Not so fast Mr. Explosion." said the lanky one "Though I do appreciate your simplistic views of smashing that which you don't understand."

"Effective." Said the fat one

"Oh come on! Screw that internet crap, I mean come on what is that internet you know?" said Pickles as he turned to Charles "Seriously. What is the internet?" Charles just shrugged his shoulders

"Perhaps you will give us more than a link when we debut this on our website." Said the fat one as the lanky one held up a tape recorder and one of Dethkloks exclusive songs played. "Along with these under the title 'Mistress finally reviled'….we've taken the liberty of appropriating all of these things which is ready to hyperlinked on our web site in a single keystroke." Said the fat one as he rose up the pictures of Alexis again. Alexis was now about to cry her name would be tarnished and she'd be known forever as Dethkloks whore. Murderface then said in a last ditch effort to try and intimidate them.

"How about we have a link to the bottom of the stairs…by me throwing you to the bottom of the stairs?!"

But they would not be intimidated

"I think not." Said the fat one

Everyone glared except for Alexis who had silent tears rolling down her eyes. Charles was pissed but knew the perfect plan to get them out of the way and get those pictures of his daughter back before anyone ever saw them again.

"This way gentlemen. We will give you…your money." Said Charles as he got up and lead the two away. Once the door closed Alexis burst out into tears.

"Oh Alexis stop crying those pictures aren't goin on the internet…your dad will make sure of that." Said Pickles

"Oh yeah I'm sure money's gonna make them not post those pics." Sobbed Alexis "I'm gonna be know as Dethkloks whore the rest of my life." She then buried herself in her arms

"No you won'ts." Said Toki trying to comfort her

Alexis looked up and said with a sniff

"I won't."

"Come on the shows about to start." Said Murderface as they went up to the window just as Jean-Pierre entered the room with a tea pot and coffee pot and topped off Alexis's cup and gave Nathan a cup of coffee. Skwisgaar led her up too the big window as they saw the snipers blow the head off the lanky one and the fat one In the wheel chair began to serpentine. Alexis laughed a little at this which interned made them look at her.

"What?" she said as she sipped her tea.

"Meric" said Nathan followed by a phrase in French

"Danke." Said Alexis in German

"Thank you my lord and lady." Said Jean-Pierre as he left the room. They all stood in front of the window and a flaming blimp went in front of them as Charles entered the room and said

"I've taken care of everything and will all be fine."

"OH thank god." Said Alexis breathing a sigh of relief.

"Tolds you's you be all right." Said Skwisgaar "Nows you can stop crying now it's not metal."

"Oh shut up." Laughed Alexis whipping her tears away.

"I hope you learn something Alexis." Said Charles

"Oh yeah don't get drunk the night before fan day." Said Alexis

"Yeah." Said Chariles "You're very lucky the cops won't do anything to us."

"Yeah I know…hey can we all just eat." Said Alexis as she went back over to her spot and waited for dinner to be served. Charles rolled his eyes as his daughter dug into her sushi with chopsticks.

"You know I've been wondering how the hell you eat with those sticks?" said Pickles

"I really don't know I taught myself and I'm even doing it wrong…at least that's what my Japanese friends say." Said Alexis shrugging her shoulders

as she continued to eat her food.

"Oh before I forget…uh Nathan you touched my boobs last night." Sated Alexis Charles spit his drink out and began coughing

"I did?" questioned Nathan unsure how to handle this

"OH yeah you fucking man handled them I think I have a bruises on them." Said Alexis "You need to be gentler in the future."

Charles was now pissed stood up and said "No more Alcohol in this house for a while." And promptly stormed out of the room. Alexis smirked a 'ha ha I win' smirk'

"Sorry boys." She said as she popped the last of her sushi in her mouth and said one final thing before she went to her room for the evening

"Oh and by the way…you all have hard on's." as she pointed to their dicks. All of them covered them quickly as she left the room.

"Did she mean to do that?" asked Nathan

"If she did she failed cause we still have plenty of alcohol to last us a while any way." Said Pickles

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they finished their meals to go get drunk again.

A/N: Okay I have to say this is my personal favorite…so I hope everyone enjoys it. Oh and if you still want to see Alexis kimono you're going to have to go to my DeviantArt account but my name is different it's; Lunafoxgoddess. I post this fanfic there as well. But the link is in chapter 11 so just go there and click the link.

Metalocalypse owned by Brandon Small

Alexis is mine


	13. XMas

X-mas

Alexis seemed very happy recently the reason was her favorite holiday was coming up: Christmas, and to show her sprit she was singing some Christmas carols well songs about Christmas from South Park. She was skipping thru the halls of Mordhous

String up the lights and light up the tree  
We're gonna make some revalry  
Spirits are high, so I can tell  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

Demons are nicer as you pass them by  
There's lots of demon toys to buy  
The snow is falling and all is well  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

There goes Jeffery Dahmer,  
With a festive Christmas ham  
After he has sex with it  
He'll eat up all he can.

And there goes John F. Kennedy,  
Caroling with his son  
(Reunited for the holidays,  
God bless us everyone!)

Everybody has a happy glow,  
Let's dance in blood and pretend it's snow  
Even Mao Tse Tung is under the spell,  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

God cast me down from Heaven's door  
To rule in Hell for evermore  
But now I'm kinda glad that I fell  
'Cause its Christmas Time in Hell!

Here's a rack to hang the stockings on,  
We still have to shop for Genghis Khan  
Michael Randon's hair looks swell  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

There's Princess Diana,  
Holding burning Mistletoe  
Over poor Gene Siskel's head  
To watch his weenie grow.

For one day we all stop burning,  
And the flames are not so thick,  
All the screaming and torture stops  
If we wait for old Saint Nick!

So string up the lights and light up the tree  
We're damned for all eternity  
But for just one day, all is well  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

Gather close together and make it quick,  
We've got to make room for Andy Dick  
Wake his mother and ring the bell...  
It's Christmas Time... (echo x8)  
It's Christmas Time in Hell!

After that she laughed at how that song the house. Her Winter break was coming up in a week and she still had to do shopping for everyone. She figured out what to get her friends but not the guys. She just figured she'd have to ask them to write a list. She entered the dining hall humming 'deck the halls.'

"Uh guys what the hell is Alexis doing?" questioned Pickles

"She appears to be humming." Said Murderface

"She actually seems in a really good mood." Observed Nathan who noticed that she wasn't in her usual mood of simi happiness. Charles entered and said

"Alright everyone I have everyone's schedule for this week, and Alexis we need to get to the doctor's office for your shots."

Alexis smiled and said

"Alright daddy."

"What is withs your daughters?" asked Skwisgaar

"Well it's Christmas time and it is her favorite holiday." Said Charles with a sigh.

"It's Christmas?" said Nathan like it was another ordinary day.

"Yeah I love Christmas I remember how me and mom would always by a bunch of gifts for each other. We always agreed on ten presents each but she always got me that extra." Smiled Alexis "But I never celebrated with daddy before…Oh come on daddy we have to get going." As her and Charles left the room, leaving DethKlok to alone.

"Ah I hate Christmas!" Yelled Murderface

"Yeah I knows what you means." Said Skwisgaar "I never likes Christmas…Moms always out and getting some new guys and leaves me all alones."

"I don't know…I always enjoyed Christmas." Said Toki Thinking about the past Christmases with his parents.

"I remember my brother getting the most presents on Christmas morning." Said Pickles scowling a bit.

"Yeah my parents never got me what I wanted." Said Nathan "God Christmas was brutal."

"Yeah but Alexis loves this crap…so how do we tell her that we don't want to celebrate it." Said Pickles

The guys then imagined what would be Alexis's reaction and they shivered.

Alexis arrived home a couple hours later her shoulders aching from the vaccinations she had to get before she went off to collage. She sighed but she was thinking about asking the guys what they wanted for Christmas. She entered the lounge and saw Dethklok on the couches.

"Hey guys, I'm back." She said hopping up on to the couches ledge where she usually sat when the couch was full up.

"Oh hey Alexis." Said Pickles

"Hey who wants to go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow…I really need to find a present for Daddy." Said Alexis happily

The guys were silent and thought about it.

"Alright then I'll go by myself and hit on a few guys." Said Alexis with a smirk knowing full well the guys would now immediately come with her.

"Uh No you don'ts we come with yous." Said Skwisgaar

"Alright you guys might as well get your Christmas shopping done." Smiled Alexis as she sprawled out along the ledge to watch what they were watching.

The next day Alexis and the guys were at the mall.

"Alright lets split up and get our gifts and in about 20 minutes we'll switch, and shop for the one person we didn't get." Said Alexis

The guys said nothing

"Oh come on guys can't we not be asses today and actually have a good time." Sighed Alexis

The guys still didn't say anything.

"Okay if you do this I'll pay for a cinnamon bun." Bargained Alexis and putting on her cute charm. Which didn't work all the time on them.

"One for each of us?" asked Pickles

"Courtesy of Daddy's credit card." Smirked Alexis as she held up her fathers platinum card in front of the guys.

"Done!" they said

"Now who wants to help me shop?" asked Alexis

Again they didn't say anything in fact they all wanted to go with her, but they didn't want to say anything, But Alexis took it the wrong way.

"Oh come on…I'm not that bad to shop with…I need one of you to help me shop for you." Alexis said placing her hands on her hips.

"I goes with you." said Skwisgaar

Alexis smiled and said

"Thank you Skwisgaar…Come on we need to get going." She grabbed Skwisgaar's hand and they ran off.

"Oh crap we don't know what she wants." Said Pickles

"It's Alexis she likes expensive crap." Said Murderface

"True." Said Nathan and they split up in to two groups

Pickles and Murderface went off together and that left Nathan and Toki together.

"Nath'n what would Alexis like cause I can't thinks of anything." Sighed Toki

"Hell I don't even know what she wants." Said Nathan as they walked into a few stores.

Alexis and Skwisgaar were in a store and but Alexis couldn't find a damn thing.

"Well this sucks…lets move on to my mother." Said Alexis as they entered a Candy shop. It was in fact her favorite candy shop she immediately went to the peanut butter cup's and stared at them. Her mouth was watering she loved them.

"Hurrys ups it's not metal." Snapped Skwisgaar

Alexis rolled her eyes and looked the gift assortments of Chocolate already wrapped up. She Picked out red wrapped one and paid for it. She left with a bag in hand.

"Alright that's done let's go shop for the guys together."

Skwisgaar said Nothing as they Alexis turned down a certain part of the mall and she went into a shop that sold weapons. Alexis headed straight for the back she then saw them the swords. She was looking at all the different styles till her eye's fell on the Katana's. Skwisgaar had no idea what they were doing here so he asked

"What are wes doing here?"

Alexis turned to him and said

"Oh I'm trying to get ideas for you guys and I'd figured to start with weapons."

Skwisgaar said nothing

"Hey Skwisgaar would Murderface like any of these?" asked Alexis suddenly as she pointed to the sword at the top. Skwisgaar looked at it and said

"Eh he has tons of swords one mores would be meaningless." Said Skwsigaar

Alexis sighed and said

"I guess your right but at least this is a good place to start." Stated Alexis as her eyes caught sight of some Sai's.

"Well what would you want for Christmas?" asked Alexis as they left the store.

"I don'ts knows… I've never really celebrates Christmas before."

Alexis looked at him and said

"That's so sad…Well I guess I'll think of something for you but I have other ideas for the guys." Smiled Alexis

"And that is?" asked Skwisgaar

"Well I was thinking about giving Pickles a couple bottles of 'Green Fairy' I'm sure he'd like that…Toki I was thinking of giving him a few models planes to build…Nathan I'm still thinking about but when in doubt I'm just gonna get him porn…and Murderface I might get him some nice civil war stuff." Said Alexis

"Ja that's good idea's…hows you gonna gets 'Green Fairy' here it illegal here." Stated Skwisgaar

"I know a few people." Was all she said as they continued to walk soon they were in front of Game Stop. Alexis stopped Mid-step and stared inside. She saw that they got a new shipment of Wii's in. Alexis had been dieing for a Wii for a long time and she went in to look at some stuff. Skwisgaar just followed in after. Alexis was just browsing till her eye's fell upon God of war 2. Alexis's eyes went wide she had been dyeing to get this game but she had been trying to beat the first God of war game before she got this one. She picked it up and inspected it. The Price was still $50, ouch that was one of her pay checks working for DethKlok. She put it down and thought to herself

'I guess I could get it for Christmas' she thought but she doubted that it would happen. Skwisgaar was looking over her shoulder at the game.

"What's that?"

Alexis turned and said

"OH this is just a game I'm really into I think you'd like it." Said Alexis as she put the game back and they continued to shop. Alexis had bought most of her presents and she finally found something for her dad. She got him a coffee mug that said 'Master of the Universe'. It was now time to meet up with the others for lunch. Alexis was wolfing her food down so she could quickly get back to shopping. The guys just stared at her, astonished that she could eat so much so fast.

"Alright lets get back to shopping another 20 minutes then I'm good." Said Alexis as she stood up and walked off.

"Waits." Said Toki catching up to her "What you wants for Christmas."

"MMM…I want DVD box sets of South Park, Family guy, Scrubs, Furturama and Aqua Teen Hunger Force, I also want a Gift cards to Hot topic, Game stop, Boarders, Sam goody, and Suncoast, Oh and CDs of my favorite Bands, Wir helden send, The sounds, Fall out boy, Within Temptation, and Rihanna." Said Alexis thoughtfully leaving out what she really wanted maybe with the gift cards she'd get a large amount.

"Come on lets go Toki." Said Alexis as she walked toward another store.  
"So what are you planning on getting everyone?" asked Alexis looking at some of the stuff. Alexis then heard some Christmas Carols; she loved Christmas carols her favorite was 'Carol of the bells' and that song happened to be playing right now. She smiled

"Why you smile?" questioned Toki confused as to why she would smile at such a random time.

"No reason, I just want to." Said Alexis as both left.

Alexis was now in Spencer's looking at the shirts wondering if any of her friends would like any of these. She then heard Toki laugh a little at the shirt that said 'ways to get out of a ticket.'

Alexis smiled it was kinda cute being with Toki shopping. She now knew what to get Toki for Christmas.

Skwisgaar and Nathan were now shopping together. Nathan had gotten a few presents for people. Skwisgaar had also bought a few things but his mind couldn't think of anything to give to Alexis, Suddenly like a spark her remembered that Video game she was eyeing.

"Nathan we needs to heads to Games stops real quicks." Said Skwisgaar

"Uh why you don't play video games?" asked Nathan

"It nots for mes…Alexis wants a game." Muttered Skwisgaar as they entered Game stop. Skwisgaar picked up the God of War 2 game and went to the counter and paid for it.

'She betters appreciate this.' Thought Skwisgaar as they all met up with bags in hands.

"Alright lets go home and wrap these." Said a happy Alexis as they drove off home.

It was now Christmas Eve and Mordhaus was decorated in a somewhat festive matter with a metal twist. Alexis looked at the tree they got with all the presents under the tree. Their Stockings were hung up and Alexis's mom just received her present who called and thanked her for it. Alexis was much happier then normal and the guys were much grouchier then usually. As you can tell their where just putting up with Holiday because of Alexis.

"Guys!" said Alexis "Lets go out and do something." Her excitement matched that of a child.

The guys grumbled and Pickles asked

"What would we do?"

Alexis opted an evil smirk as she said

"Drinking games."

The guys liked this idea and got out shots and alcohol out.

"Lets play 'I never'" suggested Alexis the guys agreed mainly for the reason to be able to black Alexis later if need be.

"You start?" said Pickles

"Alright…lets see I never had sex." Said Alexis saying the first thing that came to mind. Everyone took a shot and grumbled at her for that one.

"Alright Nathan your turn." Said Alexis sweetly

Nathan thought for a minute and said

"I never kinky sex."

Alexis's eyes widened at that

"Damn seriously don't you bang a lot of fans?" asked Alexis

"Yeah but I just don't see the point in doing anything kinky." Answered Nathan as they watched Skwisgaar take a shot.

"Oh it looks like its Skwisgaars turn." Smirked Alexis

"Uh I nevers celebrates with Christmas with my moms."

Everyone drank a shot on that.

"That sucks Skwisgaar." Said Alexis "Pickles what the hell did you give me?"

"Jack Daniels." Answered Pickles

"I hate whiskey." Said Alexis sticking her tongue out in disgust at the taste

"Oh suck it up…My turn Okay I never Dyed my hair."

Alexis scowled at him as she took a shot as everyone else didn't. The game continued much like that. Alexis would say a phrase to make them all drink and they in turn would make her drink.

Soon Alexis was tired and she kept yawning (The alcohol made her tired)…she usually didn't stay up till two AM nor drink during a holiday.

Alexis drooped and leaned against Skwisgaar and fell asleep. Skwisgaar noticed this and looked at the sleeping Alexis.

"Alexis…Alexis gets ups."

"Aw she's tired let her be Skwisgaar." Laughed Pickles at her. Skwisgaar sighed and figured she'd like to wake up in her room. So he picked her up and began to walk the halls towards her room. When he entered her room he laid her on the bed he almost didn't catch what she said to him.

"Marry Christmas."

Skwisgaar just smirked a little at this, and quietly shut the door. The next morning Alexis woke up around 11 in the morning and went to go get some breakfast before she began to open presents. She went to the dinning room and met her father in their.

"Marry Christmas Daddy." Said Alexis with glee

"Marry Christmas sweet heart." Said Charles with a faint smile on his lips.

The two began to eat a light breakfast and then they proceed to the tree where Alexis gave her father her gift and he gave her his.

They both opened it on the count of three.

Charles laughed as he read his mug that he received and Alexis was astonished by what she received a Nintendo Wii with a copy of Assassins Creed.

"AHHHHHH Thank you, Thank you Daddy this is exactly what I wanted." Cried out Alexis happily

"Yes I figured you'd like that your mom hinted that to me last time we talked." Smiled Charles.

"I hope they guys like their presents." Said Alexis worriedly

"I'm sure they'll like them enough but I have some work to do now so I'll see you at Christmas dinner alright."

"Ok Daddy." Said Alexis as she went to her room to hook up her Wii. After an hour of playing her new Wii She need a break and she left her room to see if the guys were up to open presents.

As she left the room she bumped into them in the dinning room.

"Marry Christmas guys." She said just as cheerily.

They all grumbled a response to her indicting they were hung over.

"Come on lets open presents." Suggested Alexis as she lead them over to the tree that was in the lounge and they all sat down waiting for Alexis to hand out presents.

"Ok here's my present to Pickles." Said Alexis as she passed her present to him.

Pickles took it and opened it to revile two bottles of 'green fairy' staring him in the face. Pickles looked at these and then at her wondering how the hell she got this.

"I have connections." Answered Alexis as she saw all their expressions on how she got this.

"Thanks." Said Pickles as he opened a bottle and took a drink.

"Glad you like it." Said Alexis with a smile.

The guys now wanted to know what she got them. Alexis took another present and it was from Nathan to her. Alexis looked at it and then began to open it. It was a Gift card for $200 for Hot Topic. Alexis's eyes widened and she hugged Nathan and thanked him heavily and she was defiantly going to spend it as soon as she could, she had her eye on a pair of chain pants over there. The next present she got out was her present to Murderface she preyed she got this right…she had to call her mother in on this one. Murderface opened and it was a Civil war bayonet gun.

"Hope you like it." Smiled Alexis as she got the present that Toki got her. She opened it and saw so many different gifts; He got her all four seasons of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, the 8th season of South Park, 5th season of Family guy, the 4th season of Futurama, and a gift card to Borders for $50.

Alexis was so shocked by this all she could manage to say was

"Toki thank you so much…I didn't expect you to get me so much." She still shocked by her present as she handed Nathan the present from her. Nathan opened and saw that Alexis had gotten him a new vile of black nail polish, a playboy magazine and a shirt that said 'I laugh at your pain.' Nathan was really surprised by this as he thanked her.

"I hope you like it you were really hard." Smiled Alexis as she got out the present Pickles got her. She opened it to discover that it was a case full of shot glasses that had directions on how to mix some different drinks.

"OH thank you Pickles my very own shot glasses…now I can stop borrowing yours." Smiled Alexis as she saw Pickles smirk. She then passed the present she got Toki. Toki opened it happily and saw in amazement what she got him; she got him a Calvin & Hobbs treasury, and a shirt that said 'Life's gonna suck when you grow up…then you're gonna die.'

"Thank you Alexis" said Toki with a smile

"Yeah when I saw that shirt it just screamed you." said Alexis as she grabbed Murderfaces present to her. She opened it and saw it was a black silk Nighty with leather across the stomach. This surprised her to know end, a Nighty coming from Murderface this was something she just didn't expect.

"Thank you Murderface." As she passed Skwisgaar the present she got Skwisgaar. She really hoped he liked it; He was the toughest out of all of them. Skwisgaar opened his it and saw an old leather bound book entitled

"Myths and Legends of Norse Mythology" Skwisgaar also got a black shirt with a pink bunny pointing to its ass with a lip impression on it.

Alexis then got her last present which was from Skwisgaar she opened it to see God of War II staring back at her.

"Thank you so much Skwisgaar." As she hugged the game close to her.

After all the presents were opened Alexis returned to her room hooked up her PS2 and began to play God of War II. She had just pressed new game when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." said Alexis not looking away from her TV. Skwisgaar entered and saw she was playing it.

"You enjoyings it."

"Well not yet…I just started if you want you can join me." Said Alexis as she began to play as Kratos.

"Whats the stories on him?" asked Skwisgaar sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well that Kratos and in the last game you had to kill Ares the god of war and it was so hard I'm surprised I even beat it." Laughed Alexis as she moved thru the game. The game cut to a cut scene as another knock was heard.

"Come in." said Alexis in came Toki, Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface

"Hey guys busy playing sit if you want." Said Alexis as she watched the cut scene, It went as followed; Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Pickles sat on her bed on either side of her, Muderface sat on her chair, and Toki sat on the floor near the corner of the bed.  
"Whys is he so whites?" asked Toki

"Okay it goes back to the first game…basically he's cursed to ware the ashes of his family because he killed them." Explained Alexis trying not to give too much away as she did a combo move on some enemies.

"Brutal." Said Nathan as they became silent once again the silence last for awhile till Alexis said

"You know this is one of the best Christmas's I've ever had."

"Reallys…Why?" asked Toki confused

"I guess cause I got to spend it with you guys…you guys make everything fun." Said Alexis

The guys just stared and then they all said together

"Merry Christmas Alexis."

"Merry Christmas guys." Said Alexis with a smile on her face

After that everything remained silent and they focused on Alexis playing her game.

A/N: Okay I most likely made the guys OOC please forgive me, but this is cute…I think made this more towards Alexis and Skwisgaar in this chapter, but their cute right. So this is the chapter dedicated to the Christmas season.  
To close this I want to say Happy Holidays to everyone who has read and reviewed me. Thanks so much it means so much to me.


	14. Sick days

Sickness

It was two in the morning and Alexis had just woken up; but there was a problem Alexis was experiencing shivering, and weakness in her arms and legs. Alexis got out of bed put her fluffy bath robe on to reduce the coldness that surrounded her. She made it to the bathroom, she felt so hot she splashed some water on her face and that's when it hit her; the urge to vomit she rushed to the toilet. Her mouth watered deeply and it began to drip into the toilet. She then began to vomit her dinner out into the toilet. Just when she thought she was done it happened again. Once she was finally finished she leaned against the wall and began to cry. She was freezing and no matter how hard she tied to get warm; she was still cold. She then left the bathroom and wondered down the hall to her father's room. She had to pass by the lounge were she heard the guys partying.

'No.' she whined inside her head as she slowly trudged by slowly hoping not to be noticed. She had to stop and lean against the door frame for a second before she could move on she was so weak and her breathing was labored.

It was then the guys noticed her.

"Alexis you're still up?" questioned Pickles "Come on drink with us."

Alexis looked at all the booze that cluttered the floor. The urge to vomit again came back; As Pickles took hold of her and lead her too the others.

"Alexis you look more pales then usual?" said Toki observing her.

"Aw she's always pale." Said Murderface

"She's shivering as well." Stated Nathan as they all noticed Alexis shivering violently

"Hey you want some tequila?" asked Pickles as he held a bottle of tequila in front of her face. The fumes went up her nose and she knew right then and there she was going to throw up.

Alexis ran toward the couch and promptly threw up behind it. Once she heaved everything out of her stomach she fell back on the couch exhausted and rasped out

"Someone please get my father."

DethKlok was pretty drunk at that time and just began to yell out Charles name till he finally arrived.

"What do you need?" he asked really aggravated from being woken up

"Not us dude, your daughter." Said Pickles pointing to Alexis who was still on the couch.

"Alexis why are you still up?" questioned Charles

"Daddy I just threw up twice tonight and I feel awful." Said Alexis on the verge of crying.

Charles sighed his daughter was sick; great just what he needed a sick daughter on top of managing the guys.

"Alexis just go back to your room I will check on you in the morning." Said Charles as he went over to his daughter and helped her up. Charles noticed the vomit and called for the employee's to clean it up.

The next morning Alexis was cooped up in her room she was bundled up in about three different blankets covering her. She was still week and leaning over the side of her bed with a pan left for her to throw up in. Alexis also had her laptop on beside her. Flash cartoons playing right next to her. Once she was finished heaving up her breakfast that Jean-Perrier had given her this morning.

'Uh thank God the guys aren't here.' Thought Alexis as she just rolled on to her bed and began to breathe raggedly.

However the guys were right outside her door hearing her labored breathing.

"Man this is such a downer Alexis won't even leave her room." Said Pickles bitterly as he leaned against Alexis's door.

"Yeah she not leave all morning." Sighed Toki

Jean Perrier was coming down the hall way with Alexis's lunch which just consisted of Spaghetti and a glass of water.

They moved out of the way as he entered her room leaving her the tray. They heard Alexis say weakly

"Thank you."

Jean-Perrier left a moment later and they heard Alexis slowly eating. Alexis chose Spaghetti because she hoped that it would be light on her stomach and she had been drinking a lot of water. She was being waged on hand and foot. She found this treatment very unnecessary. She would rather just lie back on her pillows and just watch cartoons from her computer like she was right now. She was currently enjoying an old cartoon she liked from when she was younger. It was called 'Home Movies' she found it very entertaining. She also wanted piece and quite so she could just rest and get some sleep.

Alexis hoped her dad would check in on her soon. She really needed someone right now. Even though Alexis was enjoying her solitude it somehow got boring.

"I'm so board…but that's the price you pay when your sick." Said Alexis as she felt her stomach become unsettled so she just laid herself down and faced her bucket just in case she threw up.

The guys outside heard this and decided to see how Alexis was doing and maybe make her better faster. All of them had a grin on their faces which made them look evil. They then entered to look at the sad sight of a sick Alexis. Alexis then noticed them got a look of shock, turned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Go away." Came Alexis muffled command as her eye peeked out at them.

"Nos we here's till you gets betters." Said Skwisgaar

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Alexis into her pillow she knew that they were somehow going to wrong and make her sicker then usual.

"Go away!" she ordered

Skwisgaar sighed and approached her; he had to be careful around Alexis she was like a wounded animal waiting to pounce on anything that would be a threat.

"We just wants to help." Said Skwisgaar slowly with each step.

"Yeah." Said Nathan

Alexis thought about this and decided the only way for them to leave was if they were going to fetch her stuff.

"Get me some Jasmine Tea." She asked meekly "I'm pretty sure my stomach can handle it."

"I'll get it." Said Pickles as he rushed off to make her tea.

"Yous needs your pillows fluffed." Said Toki as he came forward and straighten her Pillows so she was now resting quite comfortably.

"Teddy Bear will keeps you company." Said Toki happily as he set his bear next to her. Alexis was not used to this they were being nice too nice for her liking they were up to something but she wasn't sure.

Pickles arrived with her tea a moment later, Alexis took her tea and took a sip. Something was funny with this tea it burned going down her throat. Suddenly her stomach lurched and she grabbed the bucket beside her and promptly threw up. After hacking her guts out again, she began to shiver intenstly and bundle up in her blankets, she turned to Pickles and gasped out.

"What the hell was in that tea?"

"Oh nothing much I just added some vodka to it."

Alexis looked at Pickles stunned just focused on being warm.

"Wowie that's a lot of throw up." Said Toki

Alexis just groaned it was going to be a long afternoon; she didn't know if she'd see tomorrow or not. It was then that Toki came up to her again and felt her forehead.

"She stills has a fevers…She needs bath I'm gonna give her one."

Alexis stared at Toki she had the stomach flu and she doubted that she needed a bath. But before she could debate it she was yanked from the warmth that was her covers and hauled down to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Alexis tried to make a run for it, but two things stopped her. #1 Toki still had a firm grip on her and # 2 Toki locked the door on her.

"Changes intos your bathingsuits." Said Toki as he began to fiddle around with the knobs of Skwisgaar's tub. Alexis got her bikini on and leaned against the wall for support.

She heard the water stop flowing and Alexis slowly made her way to the bathtub. She sank into the tub slowly.

"Okay I'm comfortable Toki to can go." Said Alexis trying to get Toki to leave.

"Nos I stays here and makes sure you don't drowns." Said Toki

Alexis got wide eyed as Toki dunked her with water; she began to sputter water out once Toki finished dunking her.

"Toki I can wash myself I'm not a kid." Sputtered Alexis as Toki reached for the shampoo only to discover that he didn't know which one was Alexis.

"Uh Alexis which one is yours?"

Alexis who was boiling already due to the heat in the tube answered slowly.

"The pink bottle."

Toki noticed three pink bottles on the corner of the tube; Alexis sighed and reached for her shampoo. Toki smacked her hands and said

"Yous too sicks. I dos it for you."

Alexis grumbled as Toki poured a glob into his hand and set to work lathering her hair. Now Toki began to lather her short hair, His fingers began to get dig into her scalp, He would run his finger threw her hair. Alexis just kept squirming to get away from Toki's treatment. Finally Toki finally stopped his toucher that was on Alexis scalp. She sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived and Toki dunked her again.

Alexis hated this

"Toki I can wash myself I'm not so sick that I need someone to wash me." As she grabbed her conditioner, but Toki snatched it away from her and poured another glob into his hand. Again the conditioner was rubbed into her hair the same way. She was dunked again, and sputtered out more water. Toki then reached for Skwisgaar soap but Alexis smacked his hand and handed him a light pink bottle that was her body wash.

"Use this." She sighed as she finally submitted to getting washed.

Toki was actually much better this time but then he wanted to wash her privets. Alexis did not like that idea since it meant removing her bathing suit.

"Toki NO!" said Alexis "You're not washing my privets and I don't care if you've seen my boobs…I don't want you seeing my privets."

"Alexis yous needs to be all cleans…yous get betters fasters if you cleans." Said Toki innocently

"NO!" Yelled Alexis standing up only to lose her balance and fell on Toki and promptly pass out due to the heat from the bath and her fever combined.

"Alexis?" asked Toki confused not really getting that she was passed out. Toki poked her cheek.

"OH NOS!" yelled Toki dropping Alexis on the floor and running out of the room screaming how he killed Alexis. The guys quickly ran to the bathroom to see if Alexis was truly dead as Toki said.

Skwisgaar walked up to Alexis and poked her; she twitched and began to shiver unconsciously.

"Toki you idiot, she not deads just pass out." Said Skwisgaar as he picked her up and took her back to her room. Skwisgaar got her out of her swim suit and she was naked before the guys.

"Damn she hasn't shaven in awhile." Stated Nathan as all the guys stared at her _Flower_.

"Yeah." Said Pickles as he took a sip on some beer that he brought with him.

About 30 minutes later Alexis woke up.

She was on her stomach and she noticed that she had no clothes on and someone was on her. Alexis got a little panicked and tried to get up but she was forced back down.

"Don'ts moves." Came Skwisgaar voiced

"What are you doing?!" asked Alexis alarmed

"Swedish massage." Was all Skwisgaar said

"Why?" asked Alexis as she relaxed to the feel of Skwisgaar's hands

"Helps you gets better." Said Skwisgaar

"Never heard that one." Said Alexis as she melted into Skwisgaar's touch

Suddenly the door burst open and the guys returned with a bowl full of chicken noodle soup.  
Alexis saw them approach her

"Out." She ordered

"What…Why?" asked Nathan confused

"I'm gonna change into my PJ's." said Alexis as she pointed to her door, the guys filed out of her room in single order. Alexis put her PJ's on and got comfortable in her bed.

"Alright you can come back in." called Alexis as the guys came back in with the chicken soup in hand. Alexis accepted it and began to slowly eat.

"You know I've been feeling a lot better…so I'm pretty sure I can go back to School tomorrow." Said Alexis Actually in all truth she still had a fever but she'd rather go back to school then deal with the guys another day.

"Just eat." They ordered

Alexis eat her soup and about ten minutes later she threw up again.

Lather that night Charles dropped in to see his daughter.

"How are you doing?" he asked

Alexis just gave him a look that said 'Do I look alright?'

"Well you seem a bit better but I'm not sure about you going to school tomorrow.

"Oh I'm going I can't stand another day with the guys." Said Alexis adjusting herself on her bed.

Charles understood completely and said

"If you get sick at school just come home…and just say you had a half day or something if you want them to leave you alone."

"Alright daddy." Said Alexis "well I'm gonna go to bed early so I can get better sonner." Said Alexis

Charles left and shut the door; Alexis shut her light off and nuzzled deeper into her blankets.

The Next day

Charles had just spent the entire morning getting DethKlok out of many lawsuits, and he finally had an hour to himself.

He entered the lounge and saw his daughter happily eating cookies; Charles was now confused, his daughter was at home eating something that would make anyone vomit if they still had the stomach flu.

"Alexis Harmony Ofdensen what are you doing home?"

Alexis gulped and said

"Well I wasn't feeling well so I stayed home."

"Yeah right…You're going school tomorrow." Said Charles Not amused

"Yes daddy." Sighed Alexis

"What are you doing home any way?" asked Charles

"Well I liked some of the treatment I got yesterday so I wanted one more day." Said Alexis sheepishly

Suddenly she was drenched with ice cold water as she turned around she saw the guys with somewhat angry faces.

"You fakes!" yelled Toki

Alexis supptered out the water that was in her mouth and said

"I'm a seventeen year old girl…of course I'm going to fake sick to get out of school." Said Alexis

The guys glared and advanced on Alexis

"Oh look at the time I'm late for school." Said Alexis as she bolted down the hallway to her room to lock herself in till the guys calmed down.

A/N Okay I wrote this fast and the guys I feel are really OOC but this will have to do. I will try and make them in character but I wrote this fast because I have been really busy with school assignments but I wanted to get a new chapter to you guys this weekend so here it is…I promise the next chapter will be better please just bare with me. Read & review please

Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	15. Sleepover

Sleepover

Alexis was out at the mall with her friends. They were talking and discussing their lives.  
"Alexis I was thinking since you live with DethKlok we were thinking that we spend the night at your house just to make sure that they treat you right." Stated Ashley

Alexis stopped mid-step and just stared as she thought as to how to stop them from coming over.

"That's not a good idea." She said hesitantly

"Nonsense if you living with a Death metal band we need to make sure you're treated well and not like a whore or something." Said Adrienne

"Look they don't treat me like a whore I'm still a virgin for God shakes." Said Alexis

"Well you should hear the rumors from the fan-girls at school." Said Alice

"Yeah I know but they stopped after I kicked their asses." Said Alexis

"Yeah…you really got to stop resorting to violence so quick." Said Jessica

"I think I get it from the guys." Said Alexis

"Exactly our reason for coming over." Said Ashley "See you later tonight." As the girls began to leave to their cars.

"Wait…Guys I have to ask the first." Called Alexis but they were to far gone to even notice that Alexis was calling them.

Alexis was now at home and was waiting for an answerer to weather she could have the sleepover her friends demanded so much. Charles decided to ask the guys for her. Thankfully they were having a band meeting,

"Alright for the last order of business my daughter would like to host a sleepover for her and her friends, she is willing to listen to any and all rules you set." Nathan thought all this over and said

"No."

"Well I figured this would happen." Sighed Charles

"Wait a minute guys this is an all girls sleepover so why not let her have it." Said Pickles the guys thought for a minute

"Fine she may have it…" Nathan finally said

"Alright write down some rules she should follow but first here are her rules for all of you."

"AW come on why do we get rules." Raged Murderface

"Well because she knows you will just embarrass her in front of her friends and then she'll embarrass you back and she's not in the mood for that."

"Aw I'm not afraid of no chick." Spat Murderface

"Look my daughter knows how to play just as dirty as you but she just wants a nice quite evening with her friends so she can show them that you don't harm her in anyway." Said Charles

"What woulds she dos?" asked Skwisgaar

"Well Skwsigaar she'd probably spread the rumor that you're the slut of the band." Said Charles

Skwisgaar got wide and he shut up at that.

"Now are you ready to hear her rules?"

"Yes." Came a simultaneously reply

"Alright….First you may not hang out with them they are to be left alone…anyone who breaks this rule will be subjected to tourcher…second rule John Perrier is not aloud to make any sort of appearance…and now the third and finale rule you must not under any circumstances are you aloud to have your men shoot any or cause any harm on her friends." Finished Charles

"We have to listen to all that…bullshit." Said Pickles

"Yeah…But I think she thinks it's fair." Said Charles

"Fuck that." Snapped Murderface

"Fine we will listen to a certain extent but her friends aren't aloud in our rooms or the recording studio." Said Nathan

Charles left the room and met his daughter in her room

"Okay you can have your sleepover just no going into their rooms or the recording studio."

"Fine…Look I got to pick up my friends so I'll be back in an hour." Said Alexis as she got up and left.

An hour passed and Alexis car pulled up in the drive way and the chit-chat of girl talk could.

"Okay we get the lounge tonight and we can't go into their rooms."

"Oh woe is me we can't see their rooms." Laughed Ashley

"Oh believe me Pickles's room smells like smoke and vomit." Smirked Alexis

"OHOHOHO what about Murderface's room what's that like?" asked Alice

"Oh his room just has a bunch of morbid crap."

"Like what?" asked Adrienne

"An iron maiden is in his room…a rack and lots of hooks."

"Wow it seems like a medieval dungeon…bet that turns you on like crazy." Smirked Jessica

"Shut up." Said Alexis as they went inside with their stuff.

"You guys wait in my room I'll get them out of the common room."  
"No fair we want to play with them." Whined Alice

"No you don't, believe me." Sighed Alexis as she entered the Lounge

"Alright guys my friends are here so out." Said Alexis ordering them out.

"Aw come on let us meet them." Said Pickles

"NO NOW GET OUT!" Screamed Alexis she didn't want the rest of Dethklok to meet her friends.

All of them quickly ran out fearing for their lives. Alexis got the girls and the sleepover began. The girls entered the lounge and stared in aw.

"Damn this is huge." Said Jessica

"Look at the TV." Cried out Alice as she began to hug the big screen TV.

Alexis just smiled and showed them the hot tub. The girls stared in aw. No wonder Alexis told them to bring swimsuits. The girls had changed into their swim suits and were lounging in the hot tub. They were sipping some alcohol that they found around the room and talking to Alexis.

"So Alexis down to business of what this sleepover is all about…Tell us dose DethKlok treat you well?" asked Ashley.

"Yes they do…much better then the employees around here." Answered Alexis

"Next question...have they ever tried to rape you?" asked Alice

"Uh no…but Skwisgaar makes lots of sexually passes at me." Said Alexis a little creeped out by that question. The girls looked at Alexis and glared at the door.

"Alright another question…do you have any secrets about them." Asked Jessica

Alexis looked around and made sure no one heard her and said.

"Toki once bought a vibrating Dildo thinking it was a codpiece."

All the girls giggled and said together

"Tell us more."

"Um…They like to endorse crappy stuff when their really drunk…Pickles hair is just him combing it over because of the drugs he did when he was younger…Skwisgaar only likes MILF's and GMILF's, he's also an arrogant ass…They hate their fans… Murderface literally has the car John F. Kennedy was shot in, Nathan likes to wash his hair with Pantine ProV smooth and sleek." Said Alexis

"Seriously." Coursed the girls "You are so lucky." They stated

"Eh I really don't care either way...they just like everybody else, maybe not as smart but that's what I like about them." Said Alexis with a smile

The girls gasped and smiled and Adrienne asked

"You like them don't you."

Alexis looked up stunned and rushed hurriedly

"NO!...Oh god no it would just be wrong…I'm only seventeen."

"So what in six months you'll be eighteen and legal." Stated Ashley

"I think you look cute with Toki." Said Alice

"Are you crazy her and Pickles." Said Adrienne

"NO her and Swisgaar look better together." Said Jessica

"You're all wrong her and Nathan look the best." Said Ashley

"Guys just drop it it's no big deal…they like their single lives." Said Alexis trying to stop a fight from happing, but before a fight could even happen the girls hear the door shut and they got out of the water ran for the door and ran after the perpetrator. It didn't take long for Jessica to tackled him on the ground; the girls saw that it was Toki and they smiled an evil smile to each other as they dragged a screaming Toki back to the room.

Thirty minutes later

Toki was released from the girls. Except the girls had put a ton of Make-up on, ruby red lip stick for his lips, hot pink eye shadow, and a lovely dress with pretty flowers on it. Toki sulked down the hallway trying to find the nearest bathroom. He then walked passed the guys and Swissgaar started to laugh.

"Ha Ha…Go have a conversation with older ladies and tell them your problems." Said Skwisgaar threw a giggle

Toki who just got pissed by that said

"You lady, Skwisgaar."

"NO, I'M NOTS!" yelled Skwisgaar; Skwisgaar hated being called a girl just because he looked effeminate didn't make him a girl.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Pickles threw his laughter

"Alexis and her friends did this to mes." Stated Toki.

"Wait…five chicks did this to you?" asked Nathan

Toki nodded his head and the guys erupted in more laughter, Toki got mad and said

"If you wanna go see for yourselfs be my guests." And Toki stomped off.

The guys then remembered the rule that if they were caught spying on them that horror awaited them; if that was it they didn't dare spy on her.

The girls were now watching movies from the hot tub when suddenly Alice said

"Hey Alexis I'm hungry."

"Yeah same." Said Jessica

"Don't worries I will go see if Jean-Perrier will whip up a Pizza or chocolate." Said Alexis as she left for the kitchen

In the Kitchen

Alexis went up to John Perrier and asked for some Pizza.

"No problems mistress…are you sure you would not like me to serve it."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry about this but your appearance would give my friends heart attacks…So again I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but please understand." Said Alexis bowing a little bit.

"Just wait here." Said John Perrier

About thirty minutes later Alexis came back to the room with a giant Pizza in hand. The girls had gathered around the computer and Ashley was getting ready to show a flash cartoon called 'Bob the Ball.' The girls laughed so hard they were crying tears. After eating all of the Pizza they changed into their PJ's and began to watch Adult swim. Alexis saw that Alice's eye's began to droop so Alexis got out some blankets and gave them to the girls. The girls curled up in the blankets and at about 3 A.M they were sound a sleep. They did not wake till morning around 8 to get some breakfast. They all entered the dining hall in their PJ's and sat down taking all the seats. Pancakes were waiting for them on the table and the girls dug in.

"MMM these are so delious." Said Adrienne

Alexis just smiled and said

"The cook here is amazing."

"Lucky bastards." Said Alice "I wish I had my own cook to serve me meals."

"Uh believe me the guys need this cook to survive because they can't cook for themselves." Said Alexis with a laugh

All the girls laughed at this; I was at that precise moment that Dethklok entered.

"Oh hells nos gets out of my seats." Ordered Skwisgaar to Jessica

Alexis did not tolerate this; she didn't mind if he had said that to her but saying that to her friends and in that tone of voice was a big no-no in her book.

"Uh Skwisgaar why don't you do the intelligent thing and get another chair instead of ordering my friends around, who might I remind you is a guest in your home so it usually a good thing to be polite." Said Alexis

Silence was the only thing heard in room as Skwisgaar and Alexis faced off against each other; Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Skwisgaar just glared at her. Charles then entered

"What is the problem?"

"I'll tell yous the problem…these girls are in my seats." Said Skwisgaar pointing at Jessica

"Mine too." Said Toki pointing to Alice.

"Me too." Said Pickles pointing to Adrienne

"Yeah same." Said Nathan pointing to Ashley.

Charles sighed and said

"I'll get more chairs in here just wait." And with that he left the room. The girls began to glare at the guys as they grabbed more pancakes in attempt to make sure DethKlok didn't get any.

"Alexis let us sit." Whined Toki

Alexis sighed

"Again Toki we have company over so you will just have to wait quietly till daddy comes back with more chairs."

Charles just arrived followed by the employees with more chairs. Finally everyone was seated and eating pancakes. The girls left five minutes later causing Charles head to hit the table multiply times. Alexis was now making sure the girls didn't leave anything here.  
"Alright girls lets go." Said Alexis as she started to load her friend's bags into the car, Soon they were on the road to drop everyone off. Alice was dropped off first, then Jessica, and then Adrienne.

"Bye Adrienne I hope you had fun." Called Alexis as she saw Adrienne run into her house. Alexis was on her way to Ashley's house.

"Damn do you have to fight for everything in that house." Said Ashley

"Not so much…I think they were upset that they couldn't hang out with us." Said Alexis

"Really their that defensives about you." laughed Ashley

"Yeah…I have no idea why they do it…but it can be over barring at times." Said Alexis

"Your lucky that your friends with them." Said Ashley as they pulled up to her house, as Ashley got out of the car she turned to Alexis and said

"Who knows maybe that friendship will turn to love." And with that Ashley went inside her house. Alexis pulled out of the drive way and thought

'Yeah right…I doubt I'll ever fall in love with one of them…and vice versa.'

Alexis arrived back at Mordhaus about and hour later and went to her room she was looking at her digital camera and looking at old photo's she took. She was staring at the picture with Toki in the dress they forced him into last night, She then stared at the one with her and Pickles during his reunion tour with Snakes N' Barrels. The next photo was Skwisgaar practicing on his Gibson X-plore. Next came a close up of Nathan's face. Then Muderface was next with his knife eating steak. Alexis smiled as she turned her camera off; she went to go find the guys, but she changed into her swimsuit and wore her clothes over it. She found them in the hot tub just as she suspected.

"Hey guys mind if I join you?" asked Alexis as she stood on the edge in her clothes.

"Sure…whatever." Said Nathan Alexis took her clothes off and slipped into the tub. Pickles slide a shot glass full of Rum over too her.

"Thanks Pickles." Said Alexis as she took her shot and gave it back to Pickles.

"Yo Toki sorry about last night but you did break the rules." Said Alexis

Toki pouted and Skwisgaar smirked.

"Skwisgaar you have got to stop being a bitch." Said Alexis that made Skwisgaar scowl at her.

'Maybe Ashley is right I am lucky to have them as friends.' Thought Alexis as they all sat back and watched T.V.

A/N: Okay this took a little while and its short, but I've been really busy but here it is. Also the Bob the ball thing is a really flash cartoon. It is really funny just google it. This also portrays Alexis showing that she has some sort of feelings to the guys. Lastly I to dress one of them in a dress because that's a classic in all the old cartoon's I watch where a girl has a sleepover and the boys decided to crash it.

Luma: Thanks you so much for the reviews I love them, Also love your fanfic.

Marner: Yay - a new metal love…I thought it was really cute, also thank you for the reviews.


	16. Acceptance

Acceptance

Alexis needed something to do and fast, because she was about to do something stupid. She actually decided to get off the couch and wander for awhile. An Idea suddenly struck her…a bath would do her good right now. She entered the bathroom and started the water in the very large marble tub. She sank the very hot water she closed her eyes and drifted off a bit. She was interrupted out of her thoughts as the door burst open. Alexis jolted up and looked in shock and saw Skwisgaar walking into the bathroom. Alexis looked wide eyed and she hid herself beneath the edge of the tub. She heard the toilet seat lift and Skwisgaar unzip his pants. Alexis then decided to make her self known.

"Skwisgaar get out!" she yelled this startled Skwisgaar causing him to scream and yell back

"What the fucks!"

"We share a god damn bathroom idiot." Yelled Alexis right back in his face as her arms covered her boobs. Skwisgaar was now quite and now trying to peer into the water to look at Alexis vagina, Alexis noticed this, growled and yelled

"GET OUT!"

With that Skwisgaar was gone; Alexis sank back into the tub. Her bath was ruined; Skwisgaar just ruined it, she was beyond upset she emptied the water, got dress, and went for some food. She entered the kitchen and saw Jean Pierre.

"Yo Jean Pierre I'm board and I was wondering if you knew any recipes that are easy that I could do?"

Jean Pierre was a little shocked by this; he didn't know that Alexis was interested in cooking.

"I was thinking anything with Chocolate." Said Alexis

"Give me a minute." Said Jean Pierre as he looked threw his recipes. "How about Chocolate bunny rabbits."

Jean Pierre was trying to use a girly recipe.

"OOO I haven't had chocolate bunnies in ages…let's do it."

"Yes my mistress."

Alexis sighed she had been trying to get the employees to stop calling her mistress.

"Call me Alexis." Sighed Alexis

They set to work, Jean Pierre worked together; Alexis began to put the ingredients together, the chocolate was made, and they were about the pour the chocolate into the bunny molds. The chocolate was poured into 20 molds (They had a big bowl.)

"These should be ready in 27 minutes." Said Jean Pierre

"Awesome." Said Alexis

Soon the Minutes passed and the chocolate bunnies were done. Alexis was now in a cooking mood.

"Hey can I help with dinner?" asked Alexis

"You want to cook?" said Jean Pierre

"Yep…Lets make taco's tonight." Said Alexis

They set to work immediately for it was close to dinner time. Alexis was in charge of cooking the meat. Alexis had learned to cook from her mother and was quite a decent cook but the recipes she excelled in was pastry making, but she could make other things.

The meat was now done and they were putting it in the shells.

"I'll take these out to the guys." Said Alexis as she grabbed the plate of toppings and headed out to the table. Alexis set the plates down on the table.

"Why the hell, are you bring out our food?" asked Muderface

"For your information I made tonight's dish." Said Alexis

The guys just stared at her and then the food thinking that she was trying to poisoning them for some reason.

"Oh for the love of god, this is just as good as Jean Pierre." Sighed Alexis as she took two tacos and some cheese. She bit into her taco and began to eat. Charles then entered with some mail in his hand.

"Alexis Mail from the collages you applied to." Said Charles as he handed her the letters. Alexis knew these were her acceptance letters, her hands were trembling as she picked up the James Madison letter, she slowly opened it and read the letter. She smiled big and said

"I got in."

"Got in where?" asked Pickles

"Collage I got into James Madison." Said Alexis as she began to open the other's. It turned out she got into all the schools she applied to, so she was very excited that she called her mother. She began chatting really fast and left the room.

"AW Shit!" yelled Nathan as he looked at the acceptance letters four of them were for the east coast.

"She can't go to the east coast." Said Pickles

"Yeahs we needs her heres." Stated Skwisgaar

"Whoa…whoa clam down this is my daughters decision and if she wants to go to the east coast you're going to have to let her go."

"NOs I have no ones to hang out with." Sighed Toki

"I gots an idea, how abouts we gets her pregnants." Suggested Skwisgaar

Charles scowled at Skwisgaar.

"Dude, this is Alexis we're talking about she's not about to give her virginity up just like that." Said Pickles

"And no one is taking my daughter's virginity." Snapped Charles as he stomped out of the room.

"Dude, what's his problem." Said Nathan

"Well we did talk about Alexis like a piece of meat." Said Pickles as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dudes, we need to get this Alexis leaving underhand." Said Nathan to the guys "Okay do we really want her to leave."

"NO!" they all yelled

"She stays here." Whined Toki

"Aw crap so we need her to not go to the east coast for collage." Said Nathan

Alexis was in her room talking to her mother

"Mom I think I'm going to Hood collage to be closer to you…What why don't you want to go to collage back home…well yes I know but you've always said that collage would be different…the cards, you're kidding me…you, and the cards never lie I know…lets just see I won't decided till later…Okay love you to bye mom." Alexis said as she hung up the phone and rolled over on her back. Alexis was starting to really miss her mom. She figured that she would go back to the east coast to be with her mom again.

'Damn past…I hate it.' Thought Alexis as she sighed

A knock was heard and Toki came in

"Alexis cans I comes in?"

"Yeah come in." said Alexis with a smile as she rolled over to give some room to sit down. Toki sat down next to her.

"Alexis please don't go." Pleaded Toki

"What…Toki I won't be leaving for months." Laughed Alexis "I have no idea what I'm going to do…hell I may not go back because of my past."

"Whats dids you dos?" asked Toki curious about Alexis past; none of the guys knew much about Alexis in her younger years, and it seemed Alexis wanted to keep it that way.

"Sos you might stays here with us." Said Toki with hope

"No I'm going to live on campus even thou I'm a scared to." Said Alexis with a laugh

"If you sos scared then stays with us." Said Toki

"Toki I can't…If I stay it just proves I'm not ready to move on…and I need to be independent." Said Alexis as she got up from the bed.

Toki just looked depressed; Alexis noticed this and looked towards Toki, and smiled.

"Toki cheer up…I'll tell you again I won't be leaving for months, oh and before I forget to tell you I'm ¼ Norwegian, I felt like you deserve to know…just promise me you won't tell Skwisgaar…kay."

Toki was now happy, he knew that she was Norwegian all along, but she was a natural blond, and if she wasn't Swedish where the hell did her blond hair come from.

"Then wheres do you gets your blonds hairs from?" he asked

"I'm 1/3 German so my blond hair is from that." Said Alexis "Now come on I wanna go get drunk and celebrate the fact that I'm going to collage." As she ran out of her room to meet with the others. Toki slowly followed behind her as she reached the lounge.

"Come on lets celebrate…Pickles break out the vodka I wanna get drunk." Said Alexis as she found them in the lounge on the couch.

Pickles tossed her a bottle and everyone watched as she chugged it down.

"AH." Said Alexis as she felt it burn all the way down her throat and her nose.

Alexis and the guys just lounged around watched TV, and drank booze all night. The alcohol eventually made her tired and she fell a sleep on Nathan who already passed out from the alcohol he had drunk that night. Charles then entered on the scene he really didn't want to know what the hell happened. He just wanted to congratulate his daughter for getting into collage. He just sighed and figured that he'd see her in the morning while she drank water like crazy and the other's had hangovers.

'I can't wait till she goes to collage…then they'll stop obsessing about her.' He sighed internally as he left the room to get some sleep.

A/N: Yay Alexis got into collage. All the collages that were in this chapter are real collages that I have applied to, but none in California. But I like the little fluff scene between Alexis and Toki. It was really cute. I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be much longer and have a better plot. Read & Review.

Luma: Hey could I use your idea of alcohol not being aloud in Mordhaus that seems like it would be a fun chapter to do.

Marner: thanks for reviewing it means so much to me

Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	17. Cancun

Spring Break

Alexis was board beyond belief and was now just lying on the couch taking up all of it stomach first with just a robe on, and Dethclok was not too happy about this.

"Alexis get up we wanna sit so get your ass up." Ordered Pickles

"Mah." Was all Alexis said as she continued to lay there

"Fines if she wants to lays there. Let's sit on hers." Said Skwisgaar as he already began to sit on her back. Alexis grunted at his weight

"Get off." She grunted while she was trying to get up but it was then Pickles said on her legs and Toki on her butt making it basically impossible now.

"Alexis has a squishy butt."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complete." Muttered Alexis "OOF." She grunted as Nathan sat on her upper back.

"Okay I can't feel my body anymore please get off."

"No you didn't move when we asked so you're paying it consequences now." said Nathan.

"You're all a bunch of big bitches you know that right." Said Alexis

"eh." Was all they said, Murderface then came in the room

"I swear to god if you sit on my head I will stab you." was all she said then her phone went off. The theme from the 'Addams family' went off.

"Can you please get off while I answer my phone?"

They got off and Alexis saw that it was Alice. Alexis answered

"Yo…seriously…okay I'll meet you guys soon…give me about an hour…I have to get my stuff…I'll drive…EEEEEEEE I'm so excited." She hung up and squealed again

"Jeez Alexis can you be girly somewhere else…" said Pickles as he stuck a finger in his ear.

"Oh shut up."

"Whats this alls about?" asked Toki curiously

"Oh were just seeing a movie." Came Alexis simple answer as she ran to her room and began to pack a bag. The truth was she was not going to see a movie she and her friends were going to Cancun for spring break. So Alexis was busy getting a week and a half worth of clothes in a bag. After she did that she would have to sneak into the bathroom and sneak her stuff out. She shared a bathroom with Skwisgaar which they both didn't seem to mind but Alexis was still hoping for her own bathroom. Alexis knocked and got no answer and went in and retrieved her stuff. Deoarant, hair brush toothpaste, toothbrush, hair supplies, and make-up. She made sure she had everything which she did. She then put her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her pillow.

'Oh how stupid of me.' She thought as she set everything down on the bed and took out a wade of cash which she had been saving. She got out her purse and put her money in her wallet and then began to write a little letter and she set it on her bed and began to sneak out praying that she wouldn't bump into any of the guys. She quietly made it to her car and loaded everything and drove off to meet her friends. Alexis smirked she was so happy she was going to spend a week in Mexico her father had said no but she didn't care and she was off. He could call her if he wanted to but it was going to take about 2 days before she would even reach Mexico. She made it to Alice's house were the other girls were waiting.

"Finally." Said Adrienne as Alexis popped her trunk and everyone put their stuff in.

"Hey I had to sneak out of the house." Was all Alexis said

Once everything was packed in Alexis car everyone piled in to the car. They were on the highway.

"So they seriously think you're at the movies?" asked Ashley

"Oh yeah…they probably won't figure it out till daddy asks were I am." Said Alexis with a smirk

"Nice." Said Jessica

They had stopped at a hotel for the night and then were on the road again. But lets go back to the house that pervious night when they discovered her letter.

"Hey have you seen Alexis yet I need to ask her if she wants to spend spring break with that whore that she calls a mother?" asked Charles to Dethklok.

"She left for a movie with her friends a few hours ago." Said a drunken Pickles

"When was this?" said Charles

"11." Came Nathan

"She has been gone for 12 hours and you haven't even thought about calling my daughter." Said Charles seriously

"Yous worries too much…she's most likelys in hers rooms." Said Skwisgaar "look I wills shows you." as he lead everyone to her room.

"Oh shits." Said Skwisgaar as he opened the door to her room and saw her stuff missing. Charles looked in and saw this

"Oh damn it she's gone." Said Charles as he saw the letter that was addressed to all of them, Charles picked it up and started reading it.

"Sosh what's it say?" asked Murderface.

"It says…

Dear guys and Daddy if you are reading this then you have discovered that I'm not in the house but don't worry I'm off to Cancun for my spring break…I will be back on my last day and will be fine so don't worry…Oh and before I forget…Skwisgaar be happy you have the bathroom to yourself enjoy…Pickles you should probably get more alcohol…Nathan yeah before I left I jumped on your bed…Muderface I took a few of your guns for protection…and Toki yeah didn't really have any thing to say just felt like adding you so you wouldn't feel left out…well see you next Monday.

Love Alexis -

"Wow she's goin to Cancun." Said Pickles

"Damn it I told her she couldn't go but she went anyway oh when she comes home she's in so much trouble…" Charles stopped and turned to look at the band.

"Uh why are you looking at us like that?" asked Nathan

"You are going to get my daughter back." Stated Charles

"Uh no she's your daughter you get her." Said Nathan

The guys looked at each other and still refused to get in

"Alright since I won't be able to make any arraignments or tour dates…or able to get you your schedules…so I'm gonna go pack and try and find my daughter." Said Charles as he turned to go pack but he turned and said "Oh did I forget to mention that you won't be able to access your money while I'm away." Said Charles

"NO! Cried out Nathan "Come on guys we have to get Alexis back so we can go out and buy alcohol because she most likely took it." All of them grumbled and were now uber pissed at how easily tricked they were and they were pissed at Alexis for running off like that. They got in the Murdercyle and drove off to see if they could catch her on the road.

Back with the girls it was now morning and they were heading out. It had been a couple of hours and they were the only car on the road they were listing to CD's and talking about what they were going to do in Cancun

"I plan on parasailing." Said Alice

"I'm gonna get a piercing." Said Adrienne

"I'm gonna party at the many clubs." Said Jessica

"Uh were all gonna do that." Said Ashley

All of the girls laughed when Alice said

"Hey look who's behind us it's the guys." All the girls looked except for Alexis who looked in her mirror as she saw the murdercylce.

"Touché father." Said Alexis to herself she then turned to Adrienne and said

"Get the black CD out it's my drag racing music and go to track 5…if they wanna play then let's play." As music came blasting through the fimialre song 'Party hard' came on and Alexis sped up. Dethklok was right on her tail.

'those bitches don't believe I drag well I'm gonna show them." As she changed lanes really fast. She saw they changed lanes as well. She again put more speed on it. She saw a sharp turn and said

"Adrienne pull up the E-break when I tell you." said Alexis as the song ended and the song 'One of those girls' came on and Alexis yelled

"Now!" the E-break was pulled up and they drifted around the turn leaving her time to speed up.

"Damn it they're sill behind me…shit." Snapped Alexis thinking how to lose them.

"Uh I hate to say this but their gaining and the one with short brunette is aiming something at the tire." Said Ashley

With that said Alexis floored it. Her car then sped up to 200 miles an hour. She saw that she was slowly losing them… she knew the murdercyle could only do about 175 while her car could do 275.

Alice had colored a sigh and wanted to present it to them. It said

"HA HA you got out run by a crappy jeep.'

"I swear to god if you if you show that I'm defiantly getting kicked out of the house for that." Said Alexis as she saw that they faded into the distance and she saw the Mexican boarder.

"Few we made it." Said Adrienne as they crossed the boarder

with the guys

"Damn it…Damn it…Damn it." Yelled Murderface as they pulled over on the side of the road.

"Uh how could we get bested by a girl?" Growled Nathan

"For the love of god she owns a jeep." Said Pickles "how the hell did she out run us."

"Well I dos see her workings on her cars a lots." Said Toki thoughtfully

"Damns it Toki yous coulds have told us sooner." Spat Skwisgaar

"Hey wait a minute why don't we just call her and tell get her ass over here." Suggested Pickles

Nathan picked up his cell and dialed her number Alexis heard her phone ring looked and saw it was Nathan and said

"Hey could one of you deal with Nathan he's calling oh and if they change band members change people kay?"

"Alright." Coursed the girls as Ashley answered the phone and said  
"hello you have reached the national castration society how may I help you?"

"Damn it just put Alexis on the phone." Growled Nathan

"I'm sorry we have no one by that name here." Said Ashley "If you're calling about making an appointment I'll be more than happy to help you."

Pickles grabbed that phone and yelled

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD put Alexis on the phone!" Ashley promptly handed to Jessica

"Yes hello this is the personal of the devil if you are trying to sell your soul press one…if you have an appointment with our dark lord press 2." Jessica giggled as she heard Pickles scream in frustration.

"Letsh ush shpeck to Alexis." Said Murderface Adrienne promptly got the phone

"Hello this is the international European sex hot line my name's…Candy." Adrienne said 'candy in a deep voice making her sound like a man. Skwisgaar came on the phone and said

"Gives Alexis toos us." Alice got the phone and said in perfect French

"(I do not know any English)" with a frustrated yell and the slamming of the phone the call ended but not before they all heard Toki yell

"I wants a turns."

The girls promptly burst out laughing as they pulled up in front of a nice hotel. They asked for a suite and all chipped in a weeks worth of stay and headed for the room.

"Ah this is so nice." Exclaimed Jessica as she flopped onto a bed.

"Best thing is that it's just us girls…no boys only hot guys we meet." Said Alexis dreamy eyed

"We still don't know why you won't go for any of Dethclok they seem to like you." said Alice "I mean Toki defiantly has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't and Toki generally acts like a kid…just with a lot more sharp pointy objects and a car." Said Alexis as she laid down on her bed.

"You'd two make a cute couple." Said Alice

"No she'd look better with Skwisgaar he much better for her." Said Jessica

"Actually he gets pretty nasty to women…he has the belief that women should obey men." Said Alexis

"Really he seems nice." Said Jessica

"Look the thing with Skwisgaar he's an egomaniac but I've knocked him down a few pegs."

"How?" asked Ashley

"Well when I first started living there we'd get into a few screaming matches." Said Alexis

"About what?"

"Mostly about the bathroom that we still share and how I had too much stuff which was completely untrue that boy has more crap for himself than me. He mostly bitched about my make-up, and shampoo bottles being pink… I then kicked him in the balls and told him to choke on a cock and die for pissing me off." Laughed Alexis at the memory

"Aw that's kinda cute." Said Alice

"Yeah but he screws Milf's and Gmilf's all the time for some reason…I think it has to do with his mom I don't know but I think he wants a mother-lover." Said Alexis

"Damn. That's pretty deep." Said Adrienne "I sill say Pickles is the best for you."

"Nah…he's not boyfriend material he'd pick alcohol over his girlfriend anytime." Said Alexis

"That's why you and Nathan are better suited for each other." Said Ashley

"Nathan's would have no idea how to handle me if we dated." Said Alexis

"Why?" asked the girls

"Yeah when you've been living with them for 7 straight months you tend to notice things about them I've already labed all of them."

"You have…okay who's who?" asked Jessica not convinced at all

"Okay you have Nathan rough around the edges type who has a soft inerter…Pickles is the addict and sensible one when he's not too drunk…Murderface is the morbid one of the group…Toki the innocent one of the group with a child like way…and Skwisgaar the whore of the group who I believe is searching for the love of his mother in all the Milf's he fucks frequently." Said Alexis

"Wow." said Alice

"Yeah it's just stuff I picked up on…but they don't know a lot about me still." Said Alexis

"You are pretty secretive about yourself." Said Ashley

"Yeah I still haven't told them that I can Irish step dance."

"Oh yeah you showed us once your really good." Said Adrienne

"Thanks Mom made sure of that." Said Alexis

"Look let's get some sleep we'll party in the morning." Said Jessica

Back with the guys, they had just entered Mexico and were now searching around Cancun to see if the girls were out partying.

"Uh this is going to take forever." Murderface complained

"Yeah well we did lose them on the highway…damn it I still can't believe she out ran us." Said Nathan

"You know what I'm sicks of this I says we just leaves her heres" said Toki

"Aw we can't do that Toki." Said Pickles eyeing a stripper bar

"Ja plus if wes finds her will be able toos punishes hers." Said Skiwsgaaar

"I finds this unfairs." Pouted Toki

"Yeah well blame Alexis she's the one who ran off." Said Pickles

"When I finds her I'm goings to kills her." Gritted out Skwisgaar

"Yeah I think we all want to kill her…she's the one who ran off with out telling us." Said Nathan

"Thou you have to admit she did it really cleverly." Said Murderface

"Oh yeah…there's no denying that." They all said in some sort of unison

"Look knowing Alexis and her friends their not going to be out right now." Said Pickles their probably at some hotel right now sleeping…so lets get a hotel room and look for her in the morning."

"Fine but I calls my own room." Said Toki

"Yeah same." Said Skwisgaar as they entered the same hotel as Alexis.

It was the next morning and Alexis just got up and went out into the hallway to try and get some breakfast. Once she found out there was no contental breakfast she went across the street for coffee. She returned ten minutes later to see her friends rising. She then said "We're gonna have to search for breakfast this morning." They all groaned.

"Look will just get something at the board walk anyway so I can wait." Said Adrienne

It was then they heard loud voices in the next room.

"Uh great way to wake up too." Muttered Jessica

Alexis's eyes went wide

"Oh no their here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they have a room right next to us." Said Alexis as she pressed her ear against the wall to hear arguing.

"Damn it I have no idea were to look for her." Said Pickles

"Maybe the beach." Said Toki

Alexis took her ear away and said

"No beach today."

"AWW why not?" whined Alexis

"Cause their going to the beach and I really don't want Dethklok to drag my ass home." Said Alexis

"Then will go to a different beach." Said Adrienne

"Alright just don't make a sound." Pleaded Alexis as they quietly left the room and drove to the beach in their bikinis. Once at the beach they all split up and went in groups. Adrienne went tanning, while Alice and Jessica went parasailing and Alexis and Ashley went to do some shopping on the boardwalk. They mostly went into shops that sold clothes and looked at them.

"OH this is so pretty." Said Alexis holding up an outfit that was black with hot pink flowers on it, so she got it and the day was pretty uneventful. They were now back at the hotel getting ready for the evening. They were going clubbing, Alexis was all ready to go so she had her ear pressed up against the wall listening to see what the guys would do next.

"You know I vote we split up and if we catch one of the girls at a club just call one another." Suggested Pickles

"Yeah that works out fine." Said Nathan

Alexis pulled her ear away from the door and said

"Ok guys they're splitting up so we have to be on our toes in the clubs alright." Said Alexis knowing full well if they caught them they were screwed.

Once in the club the girls began to dance. Sure the music was in Spanish but they didn't care it was good music so they were dancing. Once they were tired they went to the bar and ordered drinks. Unknown to them Pickles was also at this bar. He was also making his way over to the bar as they were drinking. Alice noticed this and told Alexis. The girls were going to leave but the fastest way possible was to go right by Pickles. They decided to take that chance and leave. Alexis kept her head down as they walked past Pickles. Sadly for the girls Pickles was sober right now and well aware that Alexis was walking by him. Pickles shot his arm out and held her by the bicep.

Alexis yelped and tried to escape with the help of her friends, but Pickles swung Alexis behind his back and pulled out his cell and called Nathan

"Yo…Nathan I got her…Yeah I'll be here…see ya." Said Pickles as he hung up

Alexis knew she was in deep shit now she had to get away or Dethklok was going to do something to her. In her quick thinking she round house kicked Pickles and threw him off and Alexis began to run with her friends close behind. Pickles perused after yelling the phrase

"You fucking bitch!"

Nathan and the rest of Dethklok arrived as soon as Pickles ran out while clutching his side.

"Pickles were is she?" asked Nathan

"She fucking kicked me…her and her friends ran off in that direction.

With the girls

"Okay split up will meet back at the hotel." Said Adrienne as she left down one ally way. The girls then split up in different allies in hopes of making back to the hotel alive. Dethklok was hot on their trail; each had taken the same ally ways they had. Alexis was starting to get tired and her heels weren't helping at all. Finally she saw the hotel but not before she had to climb a fence. She was about to climb it when out of no where Skwisgaar appeared out of no where. Alexis's eyes got wide as she tried to stop and turn sharply on her heel, but Alexis was within Skwisgaar's reach and before she even turned he had caught her.

'SHIT!' screamed Alexis inside her head as she was lifted up and flung over his shoulder. Alexis had no hope of escaping so she was about to kick him when Skwisgaar said

"Kick mes and it be lasts things you do."

Alexis grumbled and settled down and let Skwisgaar take her back to the club were all the other guys were wait with each of Alexis friends. Alexis was dumped on the ground along with her friends while Dethklok circled around them so they wouldn't escape.

"Now that we finally found you…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! LEAVING LIKE THAT!" yelled Nathan

Alexis cringed a bit and answered sheepishly

"Well I wanted to hang out with my friends alone this spring break and travel so we figured we go to Cancun."

"So whats you just packs up and leaves!" yelled Skwisgaar

Alexis knew she was in trouble now it took a lot to make Skwisgaar angry. She just prayed Toki wasn't mad cause then there was no hope for her then.  
"Uh pretty much." Said Alexis

"You make us worrys for you. YOU COULD BE HURT!" Yelled Toki

Yep she was doomed to she was going to die.

'Great and knowing my luck my death is going to be slow and painful' she mused darkly

"What were you thinkin' coming to Cancun with just your friends." Said Pickles

"I was thinking I'd have a nice spring break with my friends." Said Alexis her mood darkling

"Really is worrying your father and stealing our alcohol considered a good idea?" asked Pickles

"I left a note and I plan on paying you back." Said Alexis

"I just want to know what was going threw your mind when you planed all this?" asked Nathan

"I was thinking 'gee I think spending some time with my friends would be great. I've been coped up for months why not kick back and party a little." Said Alexis in a dark mood "I really don't see why you're so pissed at me…you guys do way worse shit than me and my father dose nothing."

"That's different." Said Murderface

"Yeah we're adults." Said Pickles

"Half the shit you do is illegal!" yelled Alexis "I find it very unfair that you guys do whatever you want while I the one time I leave everyone flips a bitch. Why can't I just enjoy my spring break with my friends in peace!?" yelled Alexis finally venting all the anger that she felt towards the guys sometimes. Everyone one fell silent after that was said. Alexis's eyes burned with rage and her breathing became harbored.

"Wowie" said Toki astonished by Alexis out burst.

"Look can't you guys just go home and pretend this never happened…Please let me be just have this one thing I have never asked anything from you guys just this one thing…come on when you were my age didn't you do anything stupid." Said Alexis frantically wanting to stay and be with her friends. She looked at them with solemn eyes just priced right into their souls.

Pickles sighed in defeat it was true he did something similar like this at 16 except he went to L.A. to get famous.

"Fine. Look just do us a favor and call us at the end of the week so we know you're not dead…okay Alexis and don't think your off the hook with us." Said Pickles

Alexis's eyes lit up and sprang to life and hugged Pickles.

"You mean your gonna let me stay."

"Yeah yeah now quite hugging me it's not metal." Said Pickles trying to get her off.

"Fines but you haves to calls." Said Skwisgaar "and If you die I'm goings to laughs at your corpse."

Alexis laughed and said "you worry way to much but I promise…you wanna party with me an my friends tonight?" asked Alexis

"With underage Chicks…Hell yeah." Yelled Murderface

"Good were going to be playing drinking games." Smirked Alexis

"Yeah we have you all beat." Said Pickles

"Oh really." Said Alexis as all of them made it to the hotel

That night was fun for everyone and Alexis saw them all off in the morning and smiled and thought

'This is gonna be a spring break.' She then went inside to wake up her friends so they could go to the beach.

A/N: I would love to spend my spring break in Cancun, and this chapter was so hard finish because my idea's kept jumping around. And if the guys seem OOC sorry…I tried to keep them in character but I'm pretty sure I got them right. -

Read and review

Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	18. Fatty Faterson

Fatty Fatterson

Alexis had just gotten home from Cancun. It was the best spring break ever. She had kept her promises and was off the hook with Daddy, but she'd have to do some chores around Mordhaus for awhile. Now she was about to enter the Dinning hall as she heard a snippet of the conversation going on in there

"Yeah! But cheaks this out." She heard Toki say

"I can force all the bloods to my face and give myself a real cool blowjob!"

'He dose know that's not a blowjob and that he's just going to cause his nose to bleed…right?' Thought Alexis

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Toki happily

'Apparently not.' Sighed Alexis

"He means nose bleed, not blowjob. Idiot." He heard Skwisgaar say

"That's great. Couple of things about the charity event real quick now…First..."

Alexis chose this moment to come in

"Hello everyone I'm back and I come baring gifts."

Charles turned around "Welcome home dear just in time to help out with the charity event….First-"it was then both father and daughter noticed the fat kid eating the wall.

"I'm sorry. Who is that fat kid?" asked Charles Alexis was shocked by this was Dethklok planning to replace her or something.

"Don't play dumb. You know who that is." Said Nathan

"I have no idea who that is." Said Charles

"Who the hell is that!" demanded Alexis

"Uh hello he's our son." Said Pickles pointed at the kid

"Yeah we adopted him for charity." Said Murderface

"I'm sorry. How is this for charity?" asked Charles

"That we are his foster fathers." Said Nathan "what do you mean? That's for charity…right?"

"No, Nathan. That's not donating money to organizations…that's…that doesn't help our tax situation." Said Charles

"Seriously?!" said Nathan hoping that he said that it would

"Yeah can you give him back?" asked Charles

"Daddy that's just mean…but yeah I'm agreeing with dad why don't you give him back."

"Hey that's a crappy thing to say, but no I don't think we can." Said Nathan

"We tried."

"So were stuck with him?" asked Alexis "Uh well I'm not sharing my room with him that's for sure."

"Uh yeah about that we kinda gave your room to him so you have to sleep on the couch." Said Pickles

"WHAT!" screamed Alexis "What the hell made you give a fat kid my room…it's my room, why give that fatty two by four can't fit threw the kitchen door MY ROOM?!"

"Yes well let's talk about the big show." Suggested Charles trying to avoid a fight with Alexis and the band. "You guys are performing at the united Celebrities of the world Foundation with the _London philharmonic_…Kind of a big deal _London philharmonic_. Blah blah the donation will go to pharmaceutical research."

"What kinda pharmaceutical research?" questioned Nathan as he pulled out a laser pointer and started playing with it.

"Well I'm not sure. It doesn't say." Said Charles

"Bet ya twenty bucks it's for cancer." Said Alexis

"Have those guys cured anything?" asked Nathan to her father

"No, it says here. No. they have not." Answered Charles

"Okay shouldn't they have cured at least one disease?" questioned Nathan

"Well it doesn't matter. All you need to know that if you want to keep your money, you do this show." Said Charles

"See that makes more sense. Just say that from now on." Said Pickles

"Well were not gonna do it unless we have a big laser light show thing at whatever thing you're talking about." Said Nathan point the laser at his face making it light up and making him look more demonic.

"That's fine." Answered Charles "The more expensive this thing is, the more you can write off."

"Then let's have a mother fucking laser light show then, OK?" said Nathan

"Daddy just said it was fine." Said Alexis

"Well then let's still do that." Said Nathan as everyone heard Fat kid burp.

"Uh disgusting." Said Alexis

"Hey bes nice hes your new brothers." Said Skwisgaar

"Uh yeah no…and none of you guys are my father figures…but I'm willing to go with cousin." Said Alexis after receiving a glare from her father.

"Done." Said Pickles

"Come on let's rehearse." Said Nathan as they all go up to go rehearse Alexis followed as well. She felt like hanging out with them it had been a week since she last saw them.

"Why are you coming?" questioned Pickles Alexis was never one to intrude on them while they practiced.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in awhile and I just wanted to hang out." Said Alexis

"Oh you're pissed off about all this aren't you." said Pickles looking at Alexis's face

"Oh yeah but you all better sleep with your eye's open tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm going to stab you guys tonight…and your deaths shall be slow and painful." Said Alexis with a glint of insanity in her eyes

Pickles backed away slowly

'Damn we rubbed off on her.' He thought

It hadn't even been an hour yet and Alexis was already saying she'd murder all of them. Pickles inched a little away from her as they entered the rehearsal hall.

"Uh Alexis you better just keep quite and not disturb us." Said Nathan

"No problem." Said Alexis as she pulled out her DS and turned it on. "Your music tends to help with the boss battles for some reason."

All the guys quickly began to rehearse and in the middle of one of their songs Fat kid interrupted them by destroying one of the speakers. Skwisgaar looked at him stopped playing and said

"Hey. We got a lot of work to do. Can you please contain your son?"

"Oh my son. He's your son, too!" said Murderface Alexis looked up from her DS. Saw that a fight was about to commence saved her game and turned the power off.

"That's impossible. He gots no regamblance to me." Said Skwisgaar as fat kid walked by him

"He's not supposed to, douche bag." Said Murderface "he's adopted!" as Fat kid broke something that sounded expensive. Alexis was peeved that fatty over there wasn't getting in trouble.

"Hey I thought we agreed to never tell him he's adopsted." Said Skwisgaar seriously

"Dude's, what the hell is wrong with this guy?" asked Pickles "He can't stand still." Said Pickles peeved

"At least I'm well behaved." Muttered Alexis to herself

"Maybe he gots to go outside and goes to the b-a-s-t-h-r-o-h-m-n-s-e." said Toki spelling out bathroom the way he thought it was spelled.

"Uh Toki that isn't remotely how bathroom is spelled." Said Alexis "and wow you treat that kid like a dog…you better pray child services never comes around."

"Hey, Fatty ding dong you want to take it easy on the hoarsening around?!" asked Murderface "your daddies gotta rehearse for a charity event." As he went up to fat kid as he was trying to eat a creaked cymbal.

"Do you know what a charity event is?" asked Murderface

Murderface was pushed away by fat kid into Pickles drum set knocking it over.

"Damn it! Get that fat little son of a bitch." Yelled Murderface as he sat up and pointed to fat kid as he got on to the chandler. Alexis was now giggling as one of Pickles dreads was ripped right out of his scalp causing him to bleed and become alarmed. Fat Kid got down ran away from Pickles knocking over some stereos in his way running right by Nathan who snatched him up into a sort of sleeper hold.

"Don't kill him! Leave him alone! He's my son!" cried out Toki in a panic

"I'm not you idiot. I'm using hug therapy. I read somewhere that it's supposed to calm 'em down." Said Nathan applying my pressure to the flailing fat kid who still had Pickles's dread lock in his hand

"Uh Nathan that's not a hug…that I think is a sleeper move and if you put any more pressure he's gonna pass out." Said Alexis

With that said Fat kid stopped flailing and went limps proving Alexis right but about a second after that a fowl smell entered their nostrils.  
"Oh, dear sweet lord." Said Nathan "I think he just used the restroom in his shorts."

"OH ew that's disgusting." Said Alexis covering her nose as Nathan dropped him

"I guess he did have to go outside."

"Ya think!" said Alexis "Uh for the love of god just get him out of here."

"No fatty!" said a scolding Pickles or what sound like Pickles scolding someone "No going to the bathroom inside! Only outside!"

"Why didn't you guys just get a dog or something." Muttered Alexis

"There's got to be a better way to calm him down." Said Pickles

"Why not neuter him that generally calms them down." Muttered Alexis more as a joke to herself then to be over heard, but the guys over heard and Nathan said

"Alexis you're a genus we'll neuter him and then he'll calm down."

"Good plan Alexis." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah he'll listen betters now." Said Toki as all the guys gave her a slap on the back and left the room to get Fat kid neutered. Alexis was alarmed she didn't think that they'd actually do it. She followed as well to try and talk them out of it.

"Guys that isn't what I meant."

"Oh don't be modest." Said Pickles as they entered the hospital and went to an examining room.

'OH god what the hell is happening right now.' She thought to herself as the doctor came in and Nathan explained that they wanted Fat kid neutered. The doctor just looked at them and said

"This is rather unorthodox I should tell you."

This really didn't faze Dethklok too much for Nathan retaliated with

"When I was a kid, we had a dog. He was a real rascally goofball, and well you know, we neutered him. So that seemed to do the trick." Said Nathan

"Do you guys not know the difference between a human and a dog?" questioned Alexis

The doctor looked at Fat kid and said

"You may not have to actually neuter him. Maybe it's his diet? What are you feeding him?"

"Hankboirgers, you know." Said Skwisgaar

"Ok you mean Hamburgers right…dear god your English is shit Skwisgaar." Said Alexis

Skwisgaar glared at Alexis and continued on

"Popsicles, you know regular stuff. Chocolate. You know, he loves chocolate. Lots of…he has chocolate bunny rabbits. He eats off the ears first, you know."

"You don't mean the chocolate bunnies in the freezer do you?" questioned Alexis who had made about 20 chocolate rabbits for herself for a nice snack after school once she was finished with spring break.

"Uh yeah they were just sittin there." Said Pickles

"Those were my chocolate bunnies I made from scratch." Growled out Alexis pissed that she would have to make more with Jean-Pierre help again.

"Uh if I may interrupt." Said the doctor breaking up a potentially dangerous fight "If you give him something with a little less sugar, maybe he'd calm down."

"Uh but he loves eating that crap." Said Pickles "what are we…we can't just take that away from him. What are we-Nazis? You know, we'll neuter him."

"Yes that's the job of being a parent jackass is to basically be a Nazi." Said Alexis "Oh God I just said a raciest comment."

The doctor finally having enough with it caved in

"You know, Ok, fine. No, it's fine. All right I'll do it. Fine."

"Great. Thank you Doctor." Said Pickles as they left the room

Out in the waiting room Alexis was pissed off.

"Who was the first to give him one of those bunny rabbits?" asked Alexis in a deadly calm voice which indicated she was pissed. No one said a word they all pointed at one another.

"Ok whatever I blame you all anyway…but what the fuck those were my bunny rabbits that I made for myself." Growled out Alexis as she sat down

"Uh thanks a lot now I have to make more…and I never got to taste the peanut buttered filled ones."

"Well if it's any consolation they must have been good for Fatty to eat them all in one day." Said Nathan

"What! I only ate one a day…uh please get more control of that kid…and promise me you will never have kids of your own." Said Alexis burying her head in her hands as the door open to reveal a neutered fat kid.

"Hey, goofball, look who's all neutered. You are! Yeah, you're neutered, goofball." Said Nathan speaking to fat kid as if he was a dog "Yeah. Who's a neutered guy?!" Then fat kid tried to get away from them.

"He's scrambling away. Get him!" yelled Pickles as Fat kid ran past them.

Murderface pulled out a taser of some sorts and fired it at fat kid. It hit him sending and electrical wave threw him stunning him. Fat kid fell and some how managed to bite Toki who some how also got electrocuted and began yelling things in other languages.

"Whoa was that Italian?" asked Alexis as she watched the scene in utter enjoyment. No one said a thing they all just stared and Alexis laughed a little.

About 2 ½ weeks later Alexis, Skwisgaar and Toki were sent outside to feed fat kid. Well just Skwisgaar and Toki, Alexis just tagged along trying to figure out why the hell they adopted a kid. Once they neared were Fat kid was, Alexis saw that he was tied up and by the looks of it about to die.

'Wow so glad child services doesn't come around here.' Thought Alexis as she saw this scene. She was taken out of her thoughts when Toki said

"You know, I'm starting to get sick of this fatherhood thing. And why are we the ones that always get stuck feeding his fat ass?" I think they racist or something."

'Racist against what…white boys.' Thought Alexis

"Well, it's not supposed to be easy, Toki." Said Skwisgaar to Toki before turning to Fat kid. "Eat your food, fatty ding dong…because daddies going to take you to the charity show to sees daddies play…He's not listening . I don't know, Toki. Fatherhood is a strange bird. So much responsibly and what are the rewards?" said Skwisgaar

"I suppose I feel a sense of pride know I help raise him. So's there's that." Said Toki to Skwisgaar as he turned his attention towards Fat kid throwing the food yelling "Here's a bucket of hankboirgers and a couple of big gulps and crap, you fat tits!" Once the food hit the ground Fat kid ran for it but the food was out of reach of the food and Fat kid choked himself. Alexis giggled and Toki hit her upside the head.

"Don't make fun of my sons." He said

"Ok sorry." Said Alexis

Alexis had admitted to herself that she was a little jealous of fat kid the guys hardly paid any attention to her any more and she hated the fact that she was pushed aside for second place. Hell she missed hanging out with them she was thankful that they gave her room back but now they hardly ever wanted to do anything with her. But she was pulled out of her thought again this time by Skwisgaar

"Don't choke, you fat tub of shit…we loves you." As they walked away Alexis walked a little ahead of them with more of rage. Totally fed up she hadn't even been invited to their little concert and it was unfair why was it that they paid more attention to that Fatty fatty two by four can't fit through the kitchen door. Toki and Swisgaar hardly even noticed she was there when they went to feed him.

"Alright everyone we have to get going." Said Charles as they went to the plane. Charles noticed that his daughter was no where to be found and so he found her in her room reading a book.

"Alexis it's time to go."

"No, I wasn't invited so why should I go?" asked Alexis indignantly

"You have to do their make-up." Said Charles seriously

Alexis sighed in defeat and got up and followed her father. Down the hall way she leaned on her dad and said

"Daddy it's not fair?"

"What's not fair?"

"That the guys are ignoring me and I just feel so lonely in this house it's like I've lost my status in this place." Sniffed Alexis missing the attention form the guys.

"I wouldn't worry Alexis I think you'll be the center of their attention again soon enough." Said Charles trying to make his daughter feel better.

"Thanks. I don't think I'll forgive them for awhile." Smiled Alexis as they both got on the plane.

Once they arrived at the theater they were going to perform at Dethklok was backstage looking at the laser equipment that was reviled to him. Fat kid found it the most amazing thing and when up to it and poked it repeatedly.

"That's a fun laser beam, pal." Said Pickles to fat kid like he was the most stupidest kid in the world. Alexis knew she had a job to do and had to do it fast.

"Guys I need to do your make-up now." Said Alexis as she lead them all back to the dressing rooms. Five chairs were lined up and all of them sat down and Alexis got the face cream and powder out. She also got four hair ties out and she grabbed Toki's hair and began to twist it in to a bun very tightly, much more then normal. Toki was in utter pain as she tied his hair up and secured it with a clip for safety. The clip dug sharply in to Toki's scalp and he yelped out as she began spreading the powder all over his face and arms.

"Alexis stop you're hurtings me." Whined Toki

"Beauty is pain." Said Alexis as she opened up the black eye shadow and brush out and began to brush quite quickly and outlined the bottom with jagged line. She brushed into the lines very slowly with precision. She forced Toki's head in different directions and she began to carefully began to dab very lightly on his face with the same black eye shadow. Once she was finished she took the clip out and ripped the hair tie out and Toki whimpered and left. All the guys gulped hoping they weren't next. Her Next victim was Skwisgaar and she twisted his hair very tightly and also dug the clips ends into his scalp and did the make-up the same way. Then came Nathan who she treated just as harshly; he almost made her mess up which made her say quite innocently

"Oh Nathan if you can't put up with this much pain how can you call you're self brutal." Nathan left with a grumble once he was done.

Next came Murderface which she just tortured by changing her brushes to stiff brushes. Murderface was pretty pissed when he left which made Pickles worried about the clip and his head.

Alexis took his dreads and twisted very hard, which made Pickles flinch with pain. She then took that clip and placed it in his hair and it dug into his head. Pickles had to endure this for a very long time it took Alexis a long time to get the white powder all over him and now she was just finishing up his eyes and beginning on the speckles as she always called them. When Pickles was finished he walked out and met the other guys and heard Toki ask

"What's wrong with Alexis?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they walked out on the stage and began to play.

During the performance somehow during the laser show killed everyone in the _London philharmonic,_They got sliced in half and Dethklok ran off stage into the plane and were up in the air. In the planes lounge Dethklok sat down with Fat kid and began discussing how it was not the best idea to mess with the laser beam.

"Well fatty…" started Toki "that's was not great back there how you killed an entire orchestra."

"Looks cool, but it dose not reflects on us very well." Said Skwisgaar "Fatty ding dong, we's would likes to have a word with you fathers to son."

Alexis couldn't help but smirk a triumphant smirk and she was positive that Fat kid was going to go away.

"Now, we know it's totally your fault that the _London philharmonic_ was sliced in half by a laser beam. And we know that you're sorry. We know that but I guess. I guess we'd kinda hoped you use better judgment, you know. You know, and as your fathers, we like to…" said Nathan trying to be some what comforting but was interrupted by Murderface coming into the room with tattered old shoes with bite marks in them and yelled

"OH, he ate my fucking shoes, the little bastard! He ate my civil war shoes!" Murderface went up to Fat kid and yelled

"They are fucking irreplaceable Civil war shoes, you fat son of a bitch! Murderface and fat kid began to bitch slap each other. Alexis giggled quietly to herself.

"Guys!" said Pickles getting everyone's attention "I know he's our son but we can't keep doing this."

Alexis was now starting to get very happy they were going to get rid of fat kid.

"I think I know what you are all trying to say." Said Nathan trying to make everyone happy in this situation "I…Um…I think we should build a space helicopter." After that silence followed Alexis just thought that was the most stupidest idea and it seemed her and Pickles were on the same wave length and said

"Well, that's impossible. But I think I may have a better idea."

Soon they were hovering above a disappearing fat kid. Alexis smiling triumphantly on Nathan's back.

"Look. There he goes. He is free finally." Said Skwisgaar

"That fat beautiful sons of a bitch will better off there." Said Toki dramatically

Suddenly out of no where a bunch of cats came out and started to attack him and rip him to shreds and Alexis smiled happily.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's fat." Said Nathan

"So dose this me I'm the favorite again?" Said Alexis

Everyone looked at her after this comment

"We don't play favorites." Said Nathan

"Then what were the last two weeks of ignoring me about then." Huffed Alexis

"We were busys with Fattys." Said Toki

"You didn't even notice that I bought you all illegal fireworks from Mexico." Said Alexis

"AW seriously?" asked Murderface excited

"Yeah they're in my room." Said Alexis "we can light them as soon as we get home."

"Is that why you tortured us in the dressing room?" asked Pickles

"Yeah that was a wee bit of revenge." Said Alexis with a smile

"Yeah well this is also revenge." Said Nathan as he dumped Alexis on the ground as she was surrounded by the guys

"Alexis that fucking hurt." Said Toki miffed

"Toki." She stressed his name in a high pitched whinny voice that was cute and innocent at the same time.

"Please forgive me."

Toki said in a deifying manor

"Fine you are forgivens."

"Okay." She said as she pranced off happily leaving the guys to stare at her.

"How the hell dose she do that?" asked Nathan

"Who knows...But ya gotta admit she was jealous like crazy." Said Pickles with a slight snicker

"Yeah lets agree never to make her jealous again." Said Nathan seriously

"Yeah…she'll hurt us again with our hairs." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah." Everyone agreed simultaneously

A/N: Okay first off I just had to add Toki giving himself a nose bleed that was just too funny to pass up because It was cut but since that is one of my favorite lines I put it in. But in this chapter you got to see a jealous Alexis when she's not the center of attenchen hee hee. But I like this chapter it was a lot of fun. A big thanks to Marner and Luma who always give me good reviews.

Metalocalypse is owned by Brandon Small and I just own Alexis


	19. Endorsement

Endorsement

Alexis was very tired this morning everyone was down doing a music video. Alexis was still in her PJ's and doing Skwisgaar's make-up at five in the morning. She was finishing up the white powder and getting out the black eyeliner and eye shadow. She yawned as she began to work on the eyes.

"Uh it's too fucking early." She sighed to herself as she began to apply the eyeliner to give a more dark appearance.

"Then why you come?" asked Skwisgaar.

"Well it is Saturday and it was you guys that woke me up for this." Yawned Alexis as she got the eye shadow applied his eyes had a thick strip of black going across it.

"Well your eyes are done what do you think? I tried to get it how you asked." Said Alexis as she rested her head on top of him and draping her hands around him

"Yeah it looks fine." Said Skwisgaar as he looked at how she was hanging off him thru the mirror. Alexis then got off and said tiredly

"Time to put the lipstick on." Alexis then took a tube of lipstick kneeled in front of him and began to sweep the black lipstick on his bottom lip.

"Alright rub your lips together." She said mid yawn

Skwisgaar did as he was told and rubbed his lips together Alexis also got a tissue and was about placed it over his lips but was stopped by Skwisgaar

"What are yous doing?"

"I'm blotting your lips so your lipstick isn't so thick and it looks a little bit more natural." She said placing the tissue over his lips and blotting his lips she took it off and looked at the perfect impression of his lips and giggled.

"You're done." Alexis said as she wrapped her fluffy robe around her and saw that Skwisgaar was going to change and she left to sleep on the little couch that was there. She made it to the couch but saw the rest of Dethklok already there. They took up most of the couch leaving barley any room for her. Alexis was about to cry but then she noticed that Skwisgaar had just come out and had on a tight black leather outfit with a cape that made him look really good. She bit her lip and blushed a bit and hid her face in her pillow. She felt like such a fan-girl she blamed her blushing on face due to her being tired. So she just turned around and went up to Toki

"Toki I'm using your lap right now." Said Alexis as she laid down on her pillow hearing Toki eating his candy. It was shortly after she heard Skwisgaar's guitar solo being shot and it put her to sleep instantly. She couldn't help but fall asleep to the music. Well any music always put her to sleep when she was tired.

It was a couple hours of later after the mess was cleaned up Alexis finally woke up sat up and Toki put his candy bowl in his lap.

"What's goin on." Yawned Alexis rubbing her eye from sleep.

"Eh just a bunch of guys dieing due to some sort of malfunction." Said Pickles

"Oh…okay." Said Alexis as she also watched the TV as they watched some infomercials; the one on right now was about guitars.

"Hey who that guy with the guitar?" asked Toki shoving candy into his mouth.

"Oh that's Sergio Pampingheiser. He's fantastic." Said Murderface

as the voice from the TV blared out

"This fine instrument has a hand-crafted plastified core that you can stand on."

As the camera zoomed out to see him standing on a guitar and some big breasted girl couldn't believe it.

"Hey that guys a multi-millionaire from slinging these crappy guitars and half-assed lessons." Said Pickles pointing at the TV

"Really?" said Nathan

"It isn't really crappy guitar, Pickles. I mean you can stand on it." Said Murderface

"You have to give him that." Said Alexis to Pickles

"Oh, Skwisgaar!" exclaimed Toki suddenly "That's what you should be doing! Makes billions dollors on TV teaching Guitars!"

"Toki lay off the candy for a little bit." Said Alexis

Suddenly Skwisgaar answered Toki's statement

"If I did, it woulds have to be the most brutalist guitar things." Said Skwisgaar standing up and put his hands on his hips. Alexis couldn't help but look at him as he continued to speak.

"On TV special Pay-for-view ever."

"Then do it." Said Alexis

"Alrights I will." Said Skwisgaar as he got on the phone to make the arrangements.

About a week later Skwisgaar was preparing for his Pay-per-view special and was now showing everyone his background set which were a bunch of Guitars of his own design.

"Oh, cool! Yous gots a new shipment of custom guitar!" Yelled Toki

"Yeah, this is some designs I'm messing around with." Said Skwisgaar presenting the 'Swiss-army-tar'

"It's a good guitar for a camping trip. It's got toothpick." Said Skwisgaar as he took out all the implements in the guitar. Alexis thought it was very cool.

"Yeah good tone. What's that one right there?" asked Pickles pointing to the left to the green.

"Is just an Ant-farm-atar. Still working in it." Said Skwisgaar Alexis didn't like one as much cause she didn't like insects a whole lot.

"Nice. I'd stand on that thing." Said Murderface

"Yeah I'd stand on that." Said Pickles

"Yeah." Said Skwisgaar "and this is the Gibson Excalibtar." Holding up a sword with strings up. Alexis then raised her hand.

"Uh Alexis?" Skwsigaar said confused as to why she was raising her hand.

"How do you play it?" she asked

Skwisgaar just stared at her and moved on, proving that he had no idea how to play it, so instead he picked up another one and said

"And here's my guitar made from the wood of Christ's cross."

"Get ready for a billion e-mails. Here comes the offended religious weirdo's." Said Murderface

"What's offensive about the most religious instrument ever?" questioned Skwisgaar

"How did you obtain the wood from Christ's cross?" questioned Alexis not able to believe that this was the true wood from Christ's cross, but before Skwisgaar said anything his cell rang and he said

"Sorry, I got to take this. It's the guys from the Pay-per-view event. Starting to really drive me crazy!"

Murderface then began to throw a temper tantrum and flung a guitar across the room.

"I want an endorsement deal!" yelled Murderface

"Yeah me too." Said Nathan as he took a swig from his BBQ sauce

"Dude, you got like twenty endorsement deals." Said Pickles

"Yeah plus I think a lot of companies would want you guys to endorse their products." Said Alexis and just like that Dethklok ran off to get endorsement deal leaving Alexis and Skwisgaar alone in the room. Alexis really had nothing better to do but stay there. Skwisgaar got off the phone a little stressed.

"Hey Skwisgaar you ok, you seem a little stressed."

Skwisgaar looked at her and said

"No I fines."

"Well alright if you feel stressed out just meditate and all your troubles will melt away." Said Alexis with a smile

Skwisgaar looked up and laughed a little

"Ja like that would help."

"You should try it some time it will make you feel better." Said Alexis as she sat next to him.

"You should stop worrying it will be fine just don't freak out when the camera's go on."

Skwisgaar didn't say anything but finally said

"I not worried."

"Alright whatever you say just remember you'll be all by yourself with no one else on stage." Said Alexis "I know I'd most likely freak out."

"Ya I can sees that happening to you." said Skwisgaar almost mockingly

"Oh real smart to say to a 17 year old girl." Laughed Alexis

Skwisgaar smiled and looked at her. Alexis was very pretty right now she was wearing a corset top with a mini black skirt and black white stockings and knee high ribbon laces heels.

"Oh I've seen you having trouble with breathing in your outfit." Said Alexis "The thing with really tight fitting outfits is to breathe is to breath up then with your stomach or sides." Said Alexis

"I nots having troubles." Said Skwisgaar turning his head away like a child. Alexis laughed and Said "whatever…now shut up I'm gonna play with your hair." And she began to run her long nails through his scalp and through his long blond tresses. This made Skwisgaar relax. He closed his eyes as her hands ran through his hair. She generally started at the top of his head and did some sort of pattern in his scalp before running her hand in his hair. This clamed him a great deal and he seemed to slip into an almost trance like state. After a long time of doing just that she separated his hair into three large chunks and began to braid it. Once she was finished she said

"Ok go do whatever I'm finished playing for right now." Said Alexis as she got up and walked off. Skwisgaar was now very calm and relaxed that while he undid the braid she did he didn't hold any sort of resentment towards her for that, but once the braid was undone the stress returned and he had to get to the studio were this thing was going to be held.

Everyone was now at the studio where the thing was going to be held and Skwisgaar was having trouble with his set and needed to clear things up and also demand things he needed. He was having a really hard time with this one guy who just wasn't listen to the words he was saying.

"Ok, let me explains again in perfectly clear English…I wants flies in on a dragons, OK?!" said Skwisgaar annoyed that this guy just wasn't getting it. "How many times I tell this, peoples!"

"I know!" said the stage hand trying to explain for the umpteenth time to the Swede "There isn't a dragon."

But Skwisgaar just didn't get that dragons were just made up creatures from past years.

"I know. That's what I'm telling you!" barked Skwisgaar

"But that's what I'm telling you." said the stage hand trying to explain yet again

"So, go get one." Ordered Skwisgaar "What are you doing here? Go! Go get one now. Go, go."

"They don't have any." Said the stage hand

Skwisgaar seemed to calm down when he thought he understood the problem.

"You telling me they're out of dragons?"

"They never had dragons." Said the stage hand

"Who didn't?"

"The world."

Skwisgaar lost his patients and snapped as turned around to the other people pointing at the stage hand with his thumb yelling

"Get this guy out of here! Finds me a dragon!" as he stomped off to his dressing room. Charles saw this and said

"Alexis go see if he's alright…I'll be in a minute." Alexis followed Skwisgaar to his dressing room she was about to knock on the door she heard Skwisgaar talking to himself.

"Ok…pulls it together. Don't let the stress get to you. Yous are the fastest guitarist alive. There's no pressure…" Skwisgaar broke down and began crying

"Oh, god! I can't do it!" Alexis didn't even bother knocking she came in and closed the door softly and said a little about a wispier

"Skwisgaar…" she stopped she didn't know what to say she knew he would just either yell at her to get out or just say he wasn't crying, but she might as well try.

"Skwisgaar I know it's stressful but it's not that bad it's just one little set back no reason to go to pieces." Skwisgaar didn't even look at her and if he was it was her reflection. She started to step closer to him slowly and said

"Come on as the saying goes no use crying over spilt milk." It was then her father came in and Skwisgaar perked up instantly

"Hello, I am fine. Just getting high." He said this to cover up the fact he was crying but the evidence was all his face. His make-up around his eye's had run and his eyes were puffy.

"Uh Alexis could you give us a little privacy?" asked her father

"Yeah no prob." Said Alexis with smile and left. She then met the other guy who were just standing and talking.

"Hey guys Skwisgaar is really stressed out about all this." She said when she reached them.

Everyone began to agree and discuss how he was in over his head with this thing and how they knew he was totally stressed out but before they could continue any further Skwisgaar appeared

"Oh, wait, hold on. Here he comes." Said Nathan

Pickles was the first to talk to Skwisgaar and asked

"Hey how's it going? How is the big show coming together?"

Alexis saw that Skwisgaar had stopped crying but his eye shadow had run and you could see the lines running down his face, but Alexis noticed that Skwisgaar had some sort of things around his hands which made him look funny.

"Fine! Everything's going great!" said Skwisgaar quickly to get away from them. "See you later." But before Skwisgaar could leave Murderface said

"Hey, we've been talking, Skwisgaar, and we think this whole production could be a lot more…Zippy. I just…it needs zazz." Alexis just shook her head they were trying to intruding on Skwisgaar's thing.

"Am I…I mean, I'm right to say that, right?" said Murderface looking at everyone

"No your right to say that." Said Nathan agreeing with Murderface "it's just, you know, you could stand to zazz it up a little bit."

"No offence, Skwisgaar," said Pickles "but I gotta say this whole thing, it lacks zazz"

"Well put." Said Toki

"Can't you just put it on the Zazz train to Zazzville?" said Murderface

Alexis could tell that Skwisgaar was getting annoyed because he was trying to cross his arms but failing because of those glass things on his hands.

"Yeah, because, no offence. There is absolutely no zazz to be found." Said Toki "Not here anyway. Not in these parts."

"What were trying to say is that there are two kinds of shows out there: those with and those with out…"

"Will you please stop saying "zazz"?" said Skwisgaar annoyed with everyone for repeating the word zazz.

"Zazz." Said Nathan, and Pickles at different times

"Please stop saying "zazz"?" snapped Skwisgaar who was starting to get angry

"Why don't you let us help you out?" asked Pickles followed up Murederface

"Yeah, we'll help lighten the load, make it more Za-" He stopped mid word because of Skwisgaar's glare and replaced it "you know!"

"Fines if it shuts you ups from saying zazz." Said Skwisgaar as he rushed off to finish up the final preparations for the show tonight. Alexis followed Skwisgaar to make sure he didn't vent his anger out on the stage hands again.

"Hey Skwisgaar do you want me to fix your make-up for the show cause I'm sure you don't want those cry lines?" asked Alexis with a smile

Skwisgaar who was still pretty mad began to vent his anger out on Alexis

"Shuts ups!" yelled Swissgaar "You too optimistic about this and annoyings. I have no peace with yous arounds!"

Alexis was taken aback and let his words sink in. It hurt greatly she felt her nose burn and she was about to cry but before she burst into tears she turned to him and said

"Skwisgaar remember this saying 'what comes around goes around.'" Alexis then ran off to the dressing room the guys were in. When she entered she wiped her tears but they wouldn't stop coming.

"Yo Alexis what's the matter?" asked Pickles Alexis stared at him and sighed depressed and wiped her tears. She choked back her tears and answered and sat on Pickles lap.

"Skwis…Skwisgaar yelled at me and called me annoying."

"Aw he's just stressed out don't worry I'm sure he'll apologies eventually." Said Pickles smirking

"Really?" she asked

"Not sure…but he might suggest make up sex." Said Pickles

Alexis giggled a bit and hugged Pickles again

"Thanks Pickles you know the right thing to say." It was five minutes before Showtime. Toki was looking at all the costumes that were available to them and said

"Nathan, is this all we got for costumes?" asked Toki

"Yeah." Answered Nathan

"This isn't good!" Yelled Toki who startled Alexis making her jump from Pickles, she landed on the floor.

"Ow." She muttered as she rubbed her butt

"He can't wear none of this!" yelled Toki

Nathan was very surprised by Toki's behavior that it scared him a little.

"You don't need to freak out, Toki." Said Nathan

"I just want this to be great." Yelled Toki "Maybe you don't, but I do!"

Nathan was trying to calm Toki down by saying

"All right! All right. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Toki shoving candy into his mouth

"Toki lay off the candy you are freaking out." Said Alexis as she continued to rub her butt.

"You are eating a lot of candy." Said Nathan agreeing with Alexis

"So?! You drinks a lot of Barbeque sauce." Accused Toki

"Maybe you've had too much sugar." Said Nathan

"No, I haven-" began Toki but with cut off because he suddenly went into pain. "Oh, hold on." He said as he stuck his hand in his mouth and pulled out a tooth. Alexis was really horrified and disgusted at the same time.

"Is that a tooth?" asked Nathan

"Yeah. Got any other questions?!" Yelled Toki "I'll be right here."

"Toki simmer down your freaking out." Said Alexis

"Your teeth are falling out…because of your free candy from your free endorsement deal." Said Nathan

"Are you a dentist?" asked Toki with some sort of angry paranoid look in his eyes.

"No." said Nathan

"Well, then shut up!" snapped Toki "Oh and by the way, teeth grow back!"

"No they don't." laughed Alexis and Nathan at the same time.

"Yes, they do." Said Toki "Don't you remember being little kids when your teeth would fall out, and grow back and you would get the old one under the pillow so the ancient Norse god Othar the Tooth collector would give you Pickles nickels?"

"Why don't you just get out of here?!" Snapped Nathan

"Fine." Said Toki as he began to walk away "Good bye!" and Toki was gone

"Wow that was weird." Said Alexis

"Was that your first fight?" asked Pickles as if they were a newlywed couple. Alexis laughed but it was short lived as they all heard Skwisgaar scream.

"That came from Skwisgaar's dressing room!" said Murderface

Skwisgaar came running into the room all in a panic and banging those hand things against his hips trying to get them off.

'I hope he never gets them off.' Alexis hoping Karma was about to show it's self to Skwisgaar

"I don't know whats to do." Said Skwisgaar attempting to calm down "This solid crystal oxenagating hands aquariums won't comes off." Skwisgaar kept banging them but not so much as a scratch formed on them.

"Skwisgaar, you gots to get on stage soon!" exclaimed Toki who was still hyper. That little fact hit Skwisgaar hard.

"Oh, No!"

Alexis was holding back her smirk she, this was an easy thing to solve this problem just greasy his wrists. But Murderface said the stupid suggestion that would be cool to see just not smart to do.

"Break them together, over your head! Burst them! Hurry!" Skwisgaar did just that and nothing happened. Which made Alexis relived and disappointed at the same time.

"It sounded cool." Said Murderface disappointed

"Wait, No. I got it." Said Pickles "Do we have any butter?"

'Finally some one who is actually smart.' Thought Alexis

"Oh No!" exclaimed Murderface "All I got is stupid doorknobs."

"Damn it! Why didn't any of us get a butter endorsement deal?" questioned Pickles to everyone but more specifically Nathan

Nathan then got an idea

"Wait! We could try my barbecue sauce."

"Do it." Yelled Pickles

Nathan poured his sauce on Skwisgaars wrists and Pickles and Murderface began pull till they finally got them pulled off and Skwisgaar was free

"You're free!" yelled Toki "Run away, Skwisgaar!"

"Why should he run away?" questioned Pickles

Alexis knew that this predicament was not over yet she knew something was going to top this.

"Ok. Somebody please hands me my guitars and a towel." Asked Skwisgaar

After that was said Skwisgaar took one of his fingers smeared it in the sauce and tasted his finger and said horrified

"Oh god! Is there cilantros in this?

"Yeah. Why?" questioned Nathan, unsure what was going on

Then Alexis heard what she had been waiting for all night

"I am allergic to cilant-" started Skwisgaar but couldn't finish his sentence because his tongue swelled up

"Skwisgaar your hands!" Exclaimed Murderface as Skwisgaar's hands swelled up along with his face

"My hands are turning into…I'm turning into…" Said Skwisgaar in a panic but it was really hard to understand him. Alexis smile was very big.

"OH, what the fuck are we gonna do now?" yelled Toki "FUCK!"

Alexis burst out laughing and pointed at Skwisgaar

"HAHAHAHA!" she laughed so loud "OH sweet, sweet, sweet karma you have yet to fail me. Oh my god your going to go out there like that and your going to fuck it up…Oh my god." She burst out while laughing at Skwisgaar "Oh this is the best day of my life…Oh…Oh…Oh…my god…millions of people are gonna see this…" She wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Karma kicked your ass Skwisgaar." She then sighed and said "I'm going home now…have fun you big bitch." Alexis grabbed her purse and walked down the hallway and her laughter could be heard down the hallway. All the guys were silent from the scene till Pickles broke the silence

"Damn." Said Pickles

Back home Alexis had stolen the all allergy medicine in the house that Skwisgaar was most likely going take when he got home. She smiled it truly was the best night of her life. They didn't get home till way past midnight. Alexis was waiting in the lounge with a smirk on her face. As a slightly swollen Skwisgaar entered the room, he turned and looked with her. Alexis flashed him the medicine he sighed and went to take it, but she snatched it away from him by putting it behind her back.

"Not till you verse me in DDR." She said with a smile

Skwisgaar sighed he was tired and didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Please Alexis yous had your funs with me tonight." He sighed

"Nope you insulted me tonight and I'm still pretty upset…but I found away so that we could be even." Said Alexis "You verse me in DDR and if you win I'll give you this medicine…but if I win you get this medicine still because I feel bad you're all swollen, but you have to take me to the salon and pay for my waxing and my haircut ok." She smiled.

"Fine." Said Skwisgaar as they started up the game.

The first song chosen was 'seduction' Alexis got a B and Skwisgaar got a C.

The second song was 'look to the sky' both had gotten a C but Alexis was still in the lead but the last song that she chose she was an expert at it was 'Sakura' it was very fast and Skwisgaar nearly fell on his ass. Skwisgaar got an E and Alexis got a B.

"Well I win so on Friday be ready to take me to the salon." Smiled Alexis as she began to walk away but turned and said

"Before I forget…Here." As she tossed the medication to Skwisgaar she turned again and said

"You're gonna need your looks to get the pussy you want...and believe me your looks are gorgeous when not swollen." With that said she left Skwisgaar just stared at the spot she had just left from and thought

'She likes my looks.'

Skwisgaar didn't move from his spot all night just contemplating what Alexis had said to him.

A/N: Well this is the Skwisgaar chapter…you got to see Skwisgaar have a little sentimental moment with Alexis, then he turned into an ass but they made up…aren't they cute together. Yeah that was the fan girl in me…but I now ask you people who the hell wouldn't want to play with Skwisgaar's hair. Anyway please read and review.

Marner: YAY! I'm loved! I'm so glade you like this, because I put a lot of work into this, so it means a lot that you really enjoy it.

Luma: thanks for the review for the last chapter.

Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine


	20. GED

Graduated Endeavors Disorder

Alexis was in the dinning area listening to her father in the band meeting while reading a book about deadly murders. She was very enthralled by all the crimes she was learning.

'Wow didn't know that happened.' She thought as she read about the murder Blanch who poisoned men for revenge

But she was pulled out of this thought as she heard her father say

"I think we should all congratulate William who has been invited to be on celebrity spelling bee. That's quite an honor, William."

"Yeah." Said Murderface

Toki was very suspicion about this and questioned

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you on that show 'cause they want high ratings?"

"Uh that's pretty cynical, Toki." Said Skwisgaar

"You've also been invited to give the commencement speech at Harvard." Said Charles

Alexis heard this and perked up a bit more

"Harvard daddy?" she questioned

"It's out of the question…I'm not spending 50,000 dollars a semester for collage plus I know you don't have the grades." Said Charles

Alexis pouted a little it's not like she wanted to go there but she would like to at least try.

"Aw come on…why can't she try for Harvard?" questioned Pickles

"Because Harvard calls for a 3.9 GPA and she only has a 3.0 on her transcripts. Plus it's too expensive, and she already got into the collages she wants." Said Charles "Now back to you guys-." But he was cut off by Skwisgaar interrogating him

"Oh real nice to say that's about your daughters…do you think she's not smart enoughs."

Charles sighed and said

"Look my daughter actually had some awful grades her freshmen and sophomore years and just recently brought her grades up…because me and that whore of wife I had said she was going to end up being nothing."

"Daddy please stop calling mom a whore." Sighed Alexis

"Sorry but she is one."

"Right."

"Anyway…" said Charles turning back to the guys "You'll be giving honorary degrees."

"Free degrees!" exclaimed Murderface excited "I want to be a foot doctor."

"I want to be able to fly the plane!" said Skwisgaar

"You can't actually use those degrees." Said Charles "They mean nothing."

"What's the point of even going?" asked Pickles annoyed

"Well, because, Pickles, it's Harvard…-" stated Charles before he was cut off by Skwisgaar again

"Yawn! Big deals."

"It's an IVE league school." Stated Alexis "it is very prestiges."

"Still big deals." Said Swisgaar

Just then Nathan burst in and said

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I, uh just had another one of those 'I can't figure it out.' Dreams again…and you know, I think I might be stupid."

"How can you be stupid?" questioned Pickles "You're famous."

"That is true." Said Charles agreeing

"And you's a billionaire." Said Toki

"That sounds smart to me no matter how many times you slice it." Stated Skwisgaar

"You have to be pretty smart to achieve all that." Said Alexis

"Hey, quick! What's 6 times…9…12." Said Murderface

Nathan punched Murderface in the arm from what Alexis thought was because he didn't know the answer.

"Ow! Hey, what the fuck?" snapped Murderface as Toki began to laugh at the scene but Murderface punched him in the arm

"I gets punched for laughing?!" snapped Toki not understand why he got punched

"Laughing hurts more." Said Murderface

"72." Alexis said

"What?" questioned Murderface

"The answerer to your questioned 12 times 6 the answer is 72." Said Alexis as she picked up her book and began to read.

"Oh…uh yeah I guess that is correct." Said Murderface

Nathan then said something that really shocked Alexis

"Well, all I know is that these dreams aren't gonna stop until I get my G.E.D., and that's it."

Alexis eye started to twitching anger more at her father who told her that people who didn't graduate high school amounted to nothing. Charles gulped at this and knew his daughter was getting mad.

The silence was Murderface saying

"I'm going to be on Celebrity spelling bee." It was quite again when Pickles finally got what G.E.D. meant

"OH, he didn't graduate from high school."

Charles received a glare from his daughter which made him gulp.

"Nathan would you like some help studying for you G.E.D exam?" asked Alexis

"Uh yeah sure…your in high school you must know a lot of stuff." Said Nathan confused

"Ok I'm sure it'll be fun come on lets go to the library…but let me stop by my room real quick to get my books." Said Alexis as she stood up taking her book and walking toward Nathan to go off the library but before she left the room she glared at her father. Once the door closed and Charles sighed

"Well my daughter hates me." Sighed Charles

"Wow and we thought we were the only ones that pissed her off." Said Murdeface

"No you guys anger her throw your stupidity as she like's to call it and she mad at me for lying all these years I've raised her... well not really raised more like advice." Charles continued to sigh.

"I'm sure she'll forgives you soons." Said Skwisgaar

"In a few months is more like it." Said Charles remembering his daughters rage when her ex-boyfriend lied to her.

In the library

"Thanks for helping us out by getting us these books." Said Alexis as the head librarian as they sat down at a table with books out to help them study.

Nathan chose Algebra to study first as the guys entered to help Murderface with the spelling bee but also spying in Alexis and Nathan but that really wasn't Murderface concerned about he was more concerned about the spelling bee more.

"I'm gonna hit'em first with something zazzy like 'redemption' r-e-m-p-t-i-o-n. Redeption. Then I'm gonna hit them with a real thinker like 'confusion'

K-u-n-fusion." Said Murderface getting the concept of a spelling bees a little reversed, and Toki couldn't stand it anymore and shouted

"You don't picks your own words!"

This startled Alexis, which made her jump as she was trying to explain some problems to Nathan as best she could and Nathan who was having enough trouble understanding the Algebra and was now frustrated

"Shh!" shushed Nathan trying to concentrate and understand. The guys quieted down enough so they could concentrate but still be heard but not enough to disturb them.

"You don't picks you own words!" stated Toki again but much quieter

"Then who picks'em?" asked Pickles

"The guy." Said Toki

"Yeah those celebrities pick a lot of crappy stuff, I bet." Said Murderface still not getting the rules of a spelling bee. "I wonder when they're gonna send me my secret spelling words…I haven't been really…" but Murderface was cut off by Toki again by saying

"You don't know the words they give you. You gots to spell'em on the spot!"

"Whoa. Now, that's tough." Said Pickles

"No, that's impossible." Said Murderface not believing them

"Oh, he's right, Murderface, Pretty sure that's the rules of the game." Said Skwisgaar

"Whew that's gonna be tough." Said Pickles

"Hey, I'm still gonna win that thing 'cause I'm a great speller." Stated Murderface with confidence

Alexis rolled her eyes as Nathan was getting more confused on a pretty simple problem.

"Shh! Wait!" said Nathan to Alexis "What do you mean "5 minus X"? What is x?"

"Okay its simple 5 minus x equals three. What two numbers equal 5?" Alexis was trying hard not to become frustrated.

"Four plus one." Answered Nathan

"Yes they do but those aren't the numbers I'm looking for why don't you try five minus three and see what you get." Suggested Alexis

"It's stupid, and it's not even akickablable." Snapped a frustrated Nathan at her.

"You mean applicable." Said Alexis about to lose her patience

"Aplic…Aplicicable?" questioned Nathan trying to grasp the word but failing horribly "It's stupid." He finally yelled and everyone shhed them.

"Sorry. Ugh. It's stupid." Stated Nathan

"Lets move on to a different subject shall we." Suggested Alexis closing the book and picking up a history book.

"Now history I've always had high marks in so this should be easier to teach." Sighed Alexis "Okay let's start with King Henry the VIII and his six wives."

"Wait that king had six wives at the same time." Said Nathan shocked by this

"What? No! These were marriages throughout his rein…He is the reason why England is protestant…look here's a poem to help you remember 'Divorced, beheaded, died in child birth, divorced, beheaded, survived.' Said Alexis hoping that the fact beheaded was in there but no such luck helped.

"What how the hell are words supposed to help you remember his wives?" snapped a frustrated Nathan

"Okay look calm down it's a poem on the fate of each wife…look why don't we take a little break and we'll get some hot chocolate or something." Suggested Alexis trying to clam her nerves as well.

"Fine." Grunted Nathan

"Okay then." Said Alexis as she got up and both went off to get some hot chocolate or in Nathan's case alcohol.

In the kitchen Nathan was getting a beer out when Alexis saw this she yelled

"No!"

Nathan turned and said

"You're telling me I can't have beer?"

"Or any alcohol for that matter. Nathan if you are really serious about getting your G.E.D. you'll cut back on the alcohol in take." Said Alexis

Nathan looked at her serious pleading face, and sighed in defeat

"Fine I'll lay off for a while."

"Ok, good…Now after I finish my hot chocolate we'll start over with the history." Said Alexis with a smile.

Nathan and Alexis studied together rigorously for the next week in a half, she had finally found a teaching method that worked, she either had to refer everything to blood and guts, music, or just plain old brutal stuff, But he seemed to be able to understand the material better and that made her happy. The others had been spying on those two as well. It was rare to see Alexis and Nathan together but it sorta looked right when those two were together.

The two had gotten pretty close together with their studying. It was the night before the exam. And instead of studying all they were doing was drinking hot chocolate.

"Wow you played football and had short hair in high school…I can believe that football thing but short hair no." laughed Alexis

"It's true." Said Nathan "I was really good at football."

"Yeah well I betcha didn't know I had really long hair before I met you guys." Said Alexis

"Long hair? Seriously doubt it." Stated Nathan refusing to believe it Alexis pulled out her Junior class photo ID from her old school.

"Still don't believe me." Smirked Alexis as she showed Nathan the picture.

"Damn you did…you look so much younger…how long was it?" questioned Nathan

"Either yours or Skwisgaar's length I forget but I know that I wanted to have my hair just as long as my one friend but then on an impulse I got my hair short." Said Alexis

"Why?" said Nathan

"Well this girl was my best friend and I guess I wanted to be a little like her but then I found out she just kept me around to make her look good…so I think out of defiance I cut it short."

"Wow that's brutal." Said Nathan

"It's just high school there's too much drama anyway so I'm happy I'm graduating." Said Alexis thru a sip of hot chocolate.

"But damn that kinda sucks…that really sucks." Said Nathan

"That's not the worst." Said Alexis "I had a lot of rumors about me."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Said Alexis "well come on lets sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Said Alexis as she left and went to her room leaving Nathan to his thoughts.

The next day everyone had got on the Dethbus and we're going to drop off Nathan at the local high school to take his G.E.D exam. Everyone was enjoying a nice soak in the hot tub that was on the bus. Nathan was off some where looking over a few notes Alexis gave him. Alexis had just come out from her room on the bus in her usually bathing suit to spend some time with the other guys. She approached the hot tub and saw them helping Murderface with his words for the spelling bee tonight

"Hey guys mind if I join you." she asked

"Yeah come on we haven't' seen you in a while." Said Pickles

"Yeah I was helping Nathan get ready…so what have you guys been up too." Said Alexis

"Just helpin Murderface for the spelling bee." Said Pickles "you wanna see how well he dose."

"Sure that sounds cool." Said Alexis

"The word is 'construction' said Pickles to Murderface

"OH that's a good one." Said Murderface taking out a black marker "Construction…meaning to construct to build, the act of building." He then began to write on his chest how he thought the word was spelt.

"C-u-n-s-t-r…" but he was cut off by Skwisgaar saying

"OH! That's not right. I think construction's is spelled possibly different way."

"Doesn't matter. I'll just fake it." Stated Murderface "I'm a great speller. Watch. Look…Here's a word. Right? Youandhiom." And he began to spell the word as thought it was spelled and again write on his chest.

"Y-o-u-a-n-d-h-i-o-m…Youandhiom. See? I'm a shoo in."

"No, it sounds great. Your voice sounds, like, robust." Stated Pickles

"But it's wrong." Said Toki trying to get the point across that Murderface was a crappy speller, but Murderface still didn't get it.

"Hey, I don't care how wrong it is. Just admit it. I'm a great speller, and it burns you." Said Murderface

"You're not a great speller. You've got to spell right to be a speller." Snapped Toki finally had enough of Murderface's stupidity, and Alexis had to agree with Toki on this 'Youandhiom' wasn't even a word, but of course Murderface didn't get it still and had to argue still

"SO, if a guy hits a home run, but he's fat, it's not a home run? It has to be perfect? What's the point?"

"No, that is the point!" Yelled Toki fed up with Murderface "That is spelling!"

"They can't helps it, Toki…Not everyone gets the advantage of superior Scandinavians egucation." Said Skwisgaar trying to get Toki to calm down

"Was that directed toward all of us?" asked Alexis

"Yes." Said Skwisgaar Alexis and Pickles were a little peeved and Pickles then asked

"Ok, name something that has nothing to do with guitar. Go. Go, go, go."

Skwisgaar got a puzzled look on his face as he tried to think of something

"Oh…uh…Ah...um…"

"That's what we thought." Said Alexis with a smirk

As they pulled up in front of the high school that Nathan was going to take his test at. As they all descended the bus after they changed. Nathan was the last one to get off the bus and said

"I'm ready. I had that "I'm late for class and I'm in my underwear" dream but my palms are sweaty and I can't concentrate. I can't concentrate!" yelled Nathan

"That's anxiety." Said Murderface he then tried to spell it "A-n-x-i-e-t."

"Oh yeah, he got test anxiety." Said Pickles

"Wait! What's that?" questioned Nathan looking at them but mostly at Alexis for the answer but before she could answer Toki cut her off

"That's like even when you know everything you freaks out then you don't remembers nothing."

"Yeah, you can't remembers nothing." Said Skwisgaar summing up what Toki said

"Oh, you must be really nervous." Said Pickles crossing his arms

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm nervous." Said Nathan "I'm a nervous guy."

"You must be freaking out." Said Toki

"I'm totally freaking out." Said Nathan

"Nathan just calm down I'm sure you'll do fine." Said Alexis trying to help

"Alexis lets us handles this." Said Skwisgaar as he turned to Nathan and said

"Nathans, what do yous do before you're nervous at a show?"

"You know what you do." Stated Murderface

Alexis started at them wondering what the hell they were talking about and what they were going to give to Nathan. Her questioned was answer when Pickles took out a bottle of rum and held it in front of Nathan

"Yeah, what do you do?" said Pickles waving the bottle in front of Nathan like you would a dog before you give it a treat.

"What's Nathan do?"

"Just have a little drink." answered Murderface

"That's it!" said Nathan grabbing the rum "I have a little drink" Nathan then downed the whole bottle in nothing flat.

"That's what you do." Said Murderface Nathan finished the bottle and smashed it on the ground and went inside.

"So Alexis how do you think he'll do?" asked Pickles

"Oh he's doomed." Alexis said

"Why do you say that?" Asked Murderface

"You has no faith in us." Said Skwisgaar

"Guys he just downed a bottle of rum in 10 seconds which I condone him for…but he's screwed because one he has anxiety two he just got drunk or tipsy or whatever, I just know alcohol and tests don't mix don't ask me I've tried it before." Said Alexis

The guys just looked at her and said nothing. Charles decided to enter the scene now and said

"Once Nathan finishes his test we have to get to Harvard quickly and then get home so Murderface can get to the spelling bee on time."

"Hey daddy." Said Alexis

"Hello Alexis how are you?"

"Fine." Charles sighed with relief for he knew his daughter was over being mad at him.

"How was studying with Nathan?"

"Fine…he finally got most of it, but it's going to take a miracle for him to pass." She said as she boarded the bus. It was a couple hours later and Alexis Nathan and Murderface were off the bus. Nathan was waiting to be announced to give the commencement speech and Alexis and Murderface were keeping him company.

"The only reason I have a high school degree is 'cause a very special principal who let me just play bass and drink beer, and smoke dope because I told him I'd cut his eyes out if he didn't let me graduate." Said Murderface as Alexis gave him a questioning look and Charles came up with Nathan's test results.

"Nathan, I have your results."

Nathan who was still nervous

"Oh, you open it. I can't stand the pressure." Charles opened the envelope and got the test out and looked at it looking for the results

"Let's see here." Said Charles as he found the results and read them and

"Ok. It a, uh…Zero. No questions were answered."

"OH, Damn!" yelled Nathan

"Seriously?!" yelled Alexis and Nathan together

"How can you not have known that?" questioned Charles confused by this

Nathan took this the wrong way like Charles was insulting his intelligence.

"Do you think your better then me?" Charles backed off but before could continue Alexis interrupted

"Daddy's not saying that…but god damn it all that studying was for nothing." Said Alexis upset that she had to cancel all her plans for that week just to find out her efforts were for nothing.

"I took the liberties of writing you Harvard commencement speech." Said Charles as he reached to get it and handed to Nathan

"Thanks." Said Nathan sarcastically

It was then Nathan was announced and he went up to the podium and Alexis just went back on the bus to do whatever.

"Yo Alexis how'd he do?" asked Pickles

"He didn't even answer an question on that damn test…ugh I wasted a week helping him." Said Alexis

"Ha that's Nathan for you…" laughed Pickles "But I think you helped him out a lot and he appreciates it a lot…and I think he liked spending time with you."

Alexis thought this over and decided to swallow her pride and admit that she and Nathan did enjoy each others company. She smiled and opened up a window to hear Nathan's speech.

"You think your smart, huh? That you can come up here and take a peace of this, huh? Any of you. You? You? Listen Harvard, I'm a billionaire. And most of you are gonna move back in with your parents. I'm gonna tell you something though: we have something in common. We're all gonna die. No matter what you do, no matter what you do with your lives you're dead…You're dead. You die. You're gonna die, all of you dead. You, dead. You, dead. All of you. You, lady your tits will be eaten by maggots in just a few short years." Was All Alexis heard because she shut the window and just sucked her lips and sighed.

"Only Nathan." She took a bottle of vodka that was next to Pickles and she left for her room to go drink.

Later that night once they got home a drunken Alexis had made popcorn so they could watch Murderface fuck up.

"POPCORN!" she yelled hyper.

"Aw man we haven't seen a drunken Alexis in awhile." Smirked Pickles as she sat on Toki's lap.

"Alexis you better not vomit." Growled Nathan

"Go fuck yourself!" Yelled Alexis pointing a finger at him

"Oh dude you pissed her off." Said Pickles with a laugh

"What did I do?" asked Nathan

"You made her feel useless for helping you study and that you failed." Stated Pickles as he sipped a beer.

"Oh, should she feel bad?" asked Nathan

"Yeah but she dose she feels her effort went to waste…you should probably apologize or something." Said Pickles as they watched at Murderface was disqualified and said fuck you to everyone. It was already midnight and Alexis was cuddling into Toki

"Guys get her off, she crushing my lungs." Whined Toki

"HA Toki gets crushed by a drunk chick." Laughed Skwisgaar

"Do you wants her Skwisgaar?" Asked Toki miffed because he was making fun of him.

"I would." Said Skwisgaar as he got up and held his arms out for Toki to hand Alexis over to him. Alexis latched onto him immediately and squeezed him very hard.

"OH Gods get her offs." Shouted Skwisgaar freaking out with Alexis bone crushing hug "Get her offs me!" trying to pry the seventeen year old girl off him. Pickles laughed and Nathan just sighed and pried Alexis off Skwisgaar and she latched on to him and squeezed

"You guys are pussy's this is nothing…she barely weighs anything and she put you in pain." Said Nathan as she walked out of the room with Alexis hugging him. Nathan was going to drop her off in her room so she could sleep the alcohol off and Alexis was squirming to get into a better position.  
"Alexis stop…stay still." Said Nathan trying to get Alexis underhand

Alexis finally listened to him and said somberly

"Nathan did you even try."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your test dumb ass…your test was all that studying we did just a waste." She drunkenly yelled/slurred

Nathan just sighed and said nothing but Alexis then said

"Your lucky I forgave you but if you ever do that again I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." Nathan had to smirk she always spoke her mind on how she felt about events but when drunk she tended to get a bit more volent. Nathan entered her room; it was his first time in a while since last entering her room and saw all the black, red, and purple veils hanging from the ceiling. He saw her bed with her black sheets and silk blanket. He set her down on her bed and left but he heard her mutter

"Your hair is like silk it's really pretty and so are you."

Nathan left abruptly and held a look of shock on his face and went to join the guys and get drunk himself.

A/N: Yeah well this is sort of the Nathan Chapter he's gonna get two chapters with him and Alexis, But hey Nathan needs love too right. Oh and lets pretend that Harvard has rolling admissions for the sake of this fanfic please. Also if the title doesn't make sense…sorry it's the only words I could think of hee hee. Oh and I'm having writers block so I need suggestions on Alexis past…It has to be something really bad to make her move sorta thing. Also I need a fluff scene between her and possible two of the guys. Suggestions would be much.

Luma: The whole lipstick thing I'm not 100 sure that's right but when ever I put make-up on that's what my sister tells me. Thanks for commenting on how I'm doing on their relationship with Alexis

Marner: You have been with me thru all the way threw this story.

fireflydoll: Thank you so much for the review.

Marner& Luma: SO Marner this better be one of your favorite episodes cause I'm dedicating this chapter to you…and Luma this chapter is also dedicated to you cause your always giving me support.


	21. Mother

Mother

It was like any other normal day at Mordhaus. Wolves were howling, ravens were cawing, and death was in the air. Alexis was soundly sleeping and dreaming of fluffy white bunnies, when the sound of her cell phone woke her up.

"Hello." she answered sleepily "Mom!" she said suddenly sitting up.

"I'm fine…Yeah…That's great…Yes I'm keeping up with me dancing…No I'm still a virgin…Look mom why are you calling…WHAT!" Yelled Alexis causing everyone in the house to wake up.

Alexis had long hung up the phone and hadn't said a word all day. She hadn't even touched her breakfast.

"Uh Alexis yous no hungrys?" asked Skwisgaar.

Alexis just looked off in the distance completely ignoring Skwisgaar. The reason she was like this was because her mother wanted to meet DethKlok.

"Ugh she not listening." Said Skwisgaar as he returned to his own food.

"Uh guys question…How would you like to go to the east coast for the weekend?" asked Alexis sheepishly

"Why…What did you do?" asked Pickles suspiciously

"Absolutely nothing." Said Alexis defensively "It's just that my mom called me this morning and she uh…well wants to meet you." said Alexis

DethKlok stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What?" asked Nathan

"My mom wants to meet you." said Alexis

"Why?" asked Murderface

"Well she didn't say she said she just wants to meet you." said Alexis "She probably wants to see if you're a good influence on me."

"We plenty of good influence on you." stated Toki

"Uh…half the time you guys act like teenage girls…and might I mention all the death that occurs here." Stated Alexis

"No we don't!" snapped Skwisgaar

"Look it's just for a weekend we'd leave Sunday night." Said Alexis trying to convince them.

They seemed to think for awhile and then Skwisgaar said

"When do we leave?"

Alexis sighed and decided to start preparing herself for the worst weekend of her life.

One week later

Alexis and the guys were standing outside a modest looking house. It was pale blue with dark blue shudders, a silver knob. Dark blue rose's lined the walkway. Alexis sighed as she knocked on the door and waited for her mother to answer the door. Alexis had butterflies in her stomach; she knew the guys would somehow do something stupid. They waited a few seconds, the door creaked open and Alexis just walked inside. She was followed by DethKlok. They walked towards the breakfast table that sat in the middle between the living room and the kitchen.

Alexis looked at the table and saw a note that said

'Alexis went shopping be home in time to make dinner…please feed Tara, and Hermes.

Please and thank you

Mom

'Great Now I have to deal with that demon bird.' She thought bitterly

"Ok this house has only two guest bedrooms so three of you will get the couches." Said Alexis

"What?!" they all yelled

"Hey I grew up a middle class girl so shut up and draw straws or you could all pair up and sleep in the same room." Said Alexis getting tired of their childish attitude.

"Right…we'll do the straws." Said Pickles

"That's what I thought." Said Alexis as she ducked down to get some straws. She grabbed a five straws and a pair of scissors as she cut two of the straws short. The two that ended up with the short straws would get the beds. The guys drew.

"Aw damn it." Yelled Pickles as he saw that he got a long straw.

Nathan and Skwisgaar also got long straws they grumbled at how unfair it was. Murderface and Toki got the short straws.

"Okay then Toki, Murderface I'll show you to your rooms." Said Alexis as she went to the stair case. The three went up stairs and Alexis opened the first door.

"Okay Murderface this is your room." Said Alexis as she left him in the room and continued down the hall to show Toki his room. Toki's room was a little smaller and right next to another door.

"Okay Toki here's yours." Said Alexis

"Uh Alexis what's in that room?" asked Toki

"Oh that's my old room." Said Alexis as she touched the knob about to enter but not before a caw was heard and a big Macaw came flying by and landed on Alexis head.

Alexis's eye's darkened, oh how she hated Hermes. Hermes was blue and yellow Macaw that belonged to Alexis's mother and to Alexis he was a demon.

"I hate you Hermes." Muttered Alexis as she walked back down the hall with Hermes on her head. She descended the stairs to show where Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar would sleep.

"Okay guys there are multiply places you can sleep…either the basement, or the living room." Said Alexis but none of them seemed to hear her, instead they looked at Hermes.

Alexis sighed "Guys this is Hermes…my mother's bird."

"We'll take the basement." Said Pickles

"Okay the basement is threw that door…I have to go feed Hermes and Tara." Said Alexis as she went back upstairs.

Alexis entered her old room and entered. Alexis smiled she almost forgot what her old room looked like. She had forgotten how many posters she had hanging up in their. They were mostly of boys from bands that she had a crush on, a few comedians and TV show posters. She had a stereo in the corner of her room, and in the other corner was a little glass aquarium that held a snake. The snake was Tara, she was a boa constrictor and didn't like being cooped up.

"Aw hey Tara I'm sorry I've been gone for so long…come on I'll take you out." Smiled Alexis as she opened the cage and stuck her hand in and the snake slithered up her arm.

"Good girl." Said Alexis as she felt Tara began to slither around her shoulders. Tara stayed in place as Alexis left the room to go down stairs. Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Pickles came upstairs from the basement.

"What the hell is around your shoulders?" asked Pickles

"Oh this is Tara…she my snake and she a big sweetie." Stated Alexis as Tara suddenly tighten around Alexis and she reared up and was about to strike at Pickles.

"Tara!" snapped Alexis "Bad girl we have company."

The guys stared at Alexis and Tara.

"Uh Alexis puts that snakes aways…I hate snakes." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah I hate reptiles." Said Pickles

Alexis looked confused

"I figured you'd like snakes."

"No we particular don't like snakes." Said Nathan

"Well sorry Tara doesn't like being in her cage." Said Alexis as the door suddenly opened and in came a women with long blond hair, blue eyes, slender body full of curves, she was a little taller then Alexis, and was very beautiful.

"Hermes…come to mama." Came her sweet voice

Hermes flew off Alexis head and landed on the women's shoulder.

"Alexis sweetie are you home?" she called out

"I'm here Mom." Said Alexis as The women came into the kitchen.

Pickles, Nathan, and Skwisgaar just stared at Alexis's mom. Skwisgaar's mouth dropped. Alexis's mom was the definition of a MILF. Alexis turned and saw the look on their faces and rolled her eyes.

"Mom this is Nathan, Pickles and Skwisgaar." Said Alexis introducing the three.

"My… what handsome young men you live with Alexis." She said to Alexis "Hello I'm Erin Reed Alexis's mom." Said Erin "Oh good you brought Tara out." She smiled

"Now what would everyone like for dinner?" asked Erin as she got to the pantry

"Anything is fine." Said Nathan

"Oh good now I can make something simple." Said Erin clapping her hands. Toki and Murderface just came down stairs and saw Alexis's mom.

"Mom this is Murderface and Toki." Said Alexis as Tara hissed at them Toki 'eeped and hid behind Skwisgaar.

"Oh don't worry Tara's just shy she'll warm up to you." said Erin to Toki as Tara rested neatly on Alexis's shoulders.

A couple hours later Erin had dinner on the table it was a simple meal of Spaghetti and meatballs.

"Dig in." said Erin as they began to eat.

"Sos you are Alexis's mother?" asked Toki

"Oh yes… you never forget the day when you find out you got knocked up the night before with a guy you met at a club." Laughed Erin like it was some big joke.

'Oh dear god no.' thought Alexis starting to get embarrassed by how and her father got together with her mom.

"You met our manager in a club?" asked Pickles in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh yes Charles had a wild streak in him when he was younger." Said Erin in a dreamy voice. "He was a year older then me I was 19 at the time and after we both snuck into an over 21 club and had a few drinks we went straight for sex and I got knocked up."

The guys were now very interested by this story so they could use it against their manager.

"Then what happened?" asked Nathan

"Okay that's enough I'm sure they don't want to here the story of how I was conceived and how you and dad met." Said Alexis trying to stop this story.

"No…It's exciting…I wanna hear what happens." Said Murderface

"What the hell…they broke up a little after I was born and before they were married…then after 17 years of living with my mom I moved in with you." said Alexis trying to end this story quickly.

The guys grumbled as Erin stopped telling the story because she knew her daughter was getting embarrassed.

"Maybe this isn't a story for right now." Sighed Erin as Hermes cawed on her shoulder.

"Hermes quite." Said Erin as she got up and cleared the table. "Alexis sweetie help me with the dishes." Alexis sighed and went to the kitchen with her as the guys went to explore the house a little. Once in the kitchen Erin took Alexis to the side and said

"Alexis I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but they have a right to know how me and Charles met."

"But I don't want them to know it was my fault that you two spit up." Sighed Alexis

"Alexis we have been over this a thousand times it has never been your fault it was mine I was to stupid and naive to see that I had the greatest guy in front of me." Said Erin as her eyes began to glisten with tear.

"Mom don't cry…look I know you still love Daddy with all your heart." Said Alexis

Erin smiled

"I just remember Creed women get the men they want and they always lead great lives…Never settle for anything less."

Alexis rolled her eyes she had heard this for years whenever Alexis was depressed about a guy not liking her.

"Yeah I know." She said with a smile

"Plus those boys you live with are so cute…go for them." Erin Giggled

"Mom, I can't I'm underage." Said Alexis stubbornly

"Alexis you know I'm joking." Said Erin "Now come on let's watch a movie like we did when you lived here."

"Alright." Said Alexis as they went to the TV room to pick out a movie.

Both of them decided on 'Nightmare on Elm street.'

They had made popcorn and had sat down to eat it together when DethKlok came on the scene as the movie began.

"What are you two watch'en?" asked Pickles

"Nightmare on Elm street." Said Erin as she took a fist full of popcorn and watch how Freddy killed some stupid kid.

"Well she wasn't a virgin." Muttered Alexis she turned to Dethklok and said "You guys don't have to stand there ya'know."

So the guys sat down on the other couch and they watched the movie. They even laughed at some of the ways the people were getting killed. Once the movie was done Alexis decided to turn in leaving Dethklok alone with her mother. Skwisgaar found this the perfect opportunity to try and screw her. He moved to sit next her. Erin noticed this and smiled

"Yes do you need something?" she asked know full well he was going to hit on her. She knew a lot about Skwisgaar from the news and other place's and Erin was fully aware of being a MILF around town.

"Yous is the most beautiful ladys I've ever seen let's take this somewhere privet." He said seductively

Erin blushed, she couldn't help it he was really good looking but she replied in a sweet giggly voice.

"Oh you…I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline…what my daughter would think."

Skwisgaar cursed inside his mind and decided a different approach as all the guys stared at her with mouths a gap due to the fact she just said no to Skwisgaar.

"Alexis would not haves to knows."

"I'm sorry but I must decline you request for sex I'm not a whore as Charles likes to call me." Said Erin as she got up and smirked at all the boys and said

"Please follow me down stairs."

The guys were a little confused by this but decided to follow her down into the basement. Once in the basement they followed Erin into the closed off room. Erin told them to sit.

"What the hell is this?!" said Murderface

"Oh shut up I just need to find out a few things about you and my daughter." Erin growled out, she did not want her daughter to go threw what she went threw again.

"Now question one…how do you feel about my daughter?"

The guys had no idea how to answer that it was then Toki answered

"She's cool we stands her."

"Okay." Said Erin skeptically about their feelings for her daughter.

"Question two…has there been rumors about my daughter concerning you?"

"Uh No." said Nathan

'That's a lie.' Thought Erin as she continued to question them into the night it wasn't unit after the fiftieth question did she stop get back to her cheery self and told them that alcohol was upstairs in the pantry. They left pretty quickly as Erin took out her cards and began to read what the true relationship between Dethklok and her daughter was. She looked at them and smiled

'Well now Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar balance her out and Toki is the same as her…interesting.' She thought

"Don't stay up to late I'm making French toast in the morning." Called out Erin as she went to bed and the guys stayed up drinking.

The Next Morning

Alexis was woken by the sound of Hermes cawing, she groaned and rolled over trying to get more sleep. Unable to do so she sighed as she got out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast. As she neared the kitchen she heard talking and laughing of the guys.

'Wow they're actually up at this hour amazing.' She thought sarcastically.

She then sat at the table and noticed a plate of French toast.

'Yum I haven't had mom's cooking in ages.' Thought Alexis happily as she grabbed two pieces.

"Oh Alexis your up good…so what are your plans today?" asked Erin

Alexis thought for a minute and said

"I think I'll go visit D, Brad and Dave today."

"They have been so worried about you lately…they asked if your transmission is running okay."

"Yeah last time I checked it out." Said Alexis as she ate a piece of her French toast.

"Who are those guys?" asked Toki

"Oh my guy friends here…and my pit crew for the local drag races around here." Answered Alexis nonchalantly

The guys did not like this, they didn't like the idea of Alexis hanging out with boy that were not them.

"We is comeings with yous." Said Skwisgaar

"Okay…but your going to be board and not know what were talking about." Answered Alexis as she brought her plate over to the sink.

"We don't care we're going." Said Nathan

"Okay fine have it your way…I'm leaving in fifteen minutes so you better be ready." Said Alexis as she went upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Hey Erin I noticed you have only one bathroom…where are the other?" asked Pickles

"Well there is only one so I guess that means you guys have to share." Laughed Erin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Nathan

It had been actually thirty minutes later when Alexis arrived at her three best guy friends car garage.

"Okay where here and I better not hear any bitching from any of you." said Alexis as she got and when up to the door.

She heard the guys talking and laughing about hot girls.

"Aw am I not hot to you guys?" said Alexis

Silence was heard when the guy with sliver white hair turned and gasped and Alexis.

"Alexis…Oh my god your back." He said as he rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Oh D I'm only here till Sunday night then I go back to daddy's."

"Damn, so your not gonna race tonight." Said Dante

"No I don't think I can." Said Alexis

"No racing." came Nathan's voice as DethKlok entered

"That's the reason." Sighed Alexis as she pointed to them

"Wait you drag race?" asked Murderface

"Hell yeah she dose she was know as the demon of the night." Said the boy with blond hair and green eyes.

"Brad please not now." Sighed Alexis not wanting them to fight.

"Demons of the nights?" asked Toki confused

"Alexis was the queen of drag racing here, you have to come race tonight your reputation is on the line." Said the third boy standing up his red hair and brown eyes came to meet hers.

"Dave I have guests over at my house so I'm gonna have to say no but I am getting a pretty good name in L.A." said Alexis

"Come on we were a team you raced…we took care of the car…come on one more race." Pleaded D

"Dante…No I can't." said Alexis she then whispered "They won't let me." Pointing to DethKlok who stood in the back looking menacing.

"Well at least your still racing." Sighed Dante

"Look D I send you guys your share of the money still so we're still some what of a team." Smiled Alexis

"Well at least you know how to take care of your car…that's what made us worried when you left." Said Brad as he sat back down.

"So I take it this is all were going to see of you." said Dave

"Yeah but I'm gonna call you guys soon." Said Alexis as her and Dethklok left. Once outside Dethklok began to mutter to each other as they walked to the car.

"They nots good enoughs for her." Said Skwisgaar

"I know what you mean…did you see how that red head was look'en at her." Said Pickles

"I know I just wanted to kill them." Said Nathan

"Yeah I likes to kill them." Said Toki

"Yeah we should gut them." Said Murderface

Unknown to them Alexis was listening to them and she said

"Uh guys I'm right here…hearing everything you're saying…yeah you do know they have girlfriends and yeah I'm taking you back to my house." Said Alexis as they got into her car. It didn't take too long for Alexis to get home.

"Alright everyone out I'm off to the mall." Said Alexis as the guys got out she drove off.

"What's her problem?"

"Who knows." Said Pickles "Come on let's get drunk." As they went inside the house.

Alexis had just entered the mall and began to look at all the shops. She stopped in boarders and looked at some comics. She went to Hot Topic and looked at a few corset tops. She then ended up at Sam goody and she bought a DVD. She was walking towards Saforha, it was make up store and she figured she'd get some eye shadow her self. She smiled as she picked out a some and before she could pay for it she bumped into some one.

"Oh sorry." Said Alexis not even looking at the person.

"Alexis is that you." said the sweet malicious voice of a girl.

Alexis's eyes widen in fear, she knew who this was Amanda the girl was her supposed best friend and then betrayed her. Alexis was so scared she couldn't move as Amanda came to face her.

"Oh it is you…I knew I smelled a dyke somewhere." She smiled evilly

"Don't forget to mention ugly." Came a new comers voice this belonged to Alexis's ex boyfriend Aiden…who had cheated on her with Amanda and they were now going out.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Alexis averted her eye and looked away from both of them and sucked her lips in as she continued to accept the abuse from both of them not even attempting to fight back.

Back at Alexis's house Erin had just come home from some errands she had to run.

"I'm home…Alexis's sweetheart could you come help me?" Erin called out She was met by Nathan.

"Oh Nathan could you please help me…Some of my bags are really heavy and I'm gonna need help."

Nathan just sighed and decided to help after all the bags were inside Erin asked

"Where is my daughter?"

"She said something about the mall." Said Pickles sipping his Gin.

"WHAT!" Erin yelled in anger at the guy's sheer stupidity.

"Whoa what the hell is the big deal of her going to the mall by herself?" asked Nathan getting freaked out that Erin went from sweet and nice to pissed off about to kill you.

"Are you kidding me…Go find her and pray to God that little bitch Amanda hasn't found her." Said Erin frantically as she grabbed her car keys and tossed them to Nathan. Erin gave them directions to the mall and sent them off.

"Who the hell is Amanda?" asked Pickles

Everyone just shrugged and got into Erin's car and drove out to the mall. They made it to the mall quickly ran in search of Alexis hoping they weren't too late.

"Oh did I forget to mention that she's flat chested." Said Aiden "When I tired to feel those things up all I got was air." He then burst into laughter followed by Amanda. They had boxed Alexis in and were not letting her go anytime soon.

The guys were just searching all the shops for Alexis it was then they saw her cornered and looking like a scared little girl.

"Shit…what's happen to her?" questioned Pickles

"Who knows." Said Murderface

"Come ons Alexis looks really scareds." Said Toki as they rushed forward to save Alexis.

"HA Ha I forgot she did that…Man I forgot she did that at Melody's party." Said Amanda

"Yeah God she's just like a whore." Laughed Aiden

"Hey! Alexis is no whores." Toki yelled out in a rage.

"Yeah she's still a fucking virgin." Growled out Nathan

Both of them turned and said

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're friends of Alexis." Said Pickles in a menacing voice

"Whos the hells are yous to insults her." Said Skwisgaar as they all got in front of Alexis as a sort of shield

"Why don't you two back off and kill yourselves." Said Murderface

"Ugh come on Amanda we don't need to make fun of this dyke." Said Aiden as he and Amanda walked off. The guys turned toward Alexis

"Alexis are you okay?" asked Nathan

Alexis said nothing but her eye's were shining with unleashed tears as she turned towards Pickles and hugged him and began to cry her eyes out.

Pickles sighed and said

"Come on guys we have to get her out of here and home."

"Yeah come on guys." Said Nathan as they all left the mall. Pickles drove Alexis's car while Nathan and the rest took Erin's car. Once at home they saw Erin pacing back and forth. Once Alexis passed threw the door Erin looked at her daughter and sighed as she saw Alexis tear streaked face as she ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. The rest of the guys came in and Erin just sat down and sighed again.

"Poor Alexis no girl should go threw this."

"Whats the hell happeneds to her thats made her comes to us?" asked Skwisgaar

"Alright sit down and I'll tell you." said Erin as she sat down at the table and DethKlok sat down.

"Well where to begin…Ah yes I guess this horrible tale can only begin when Charles left me after he found me kissing another man before the wedding-" Erin was cut off by the Nathan saying

"You cheated on your husband?"

"That is a different story and I have said I feel awful about that." Said Erin defensively "Now back to Alexis she was branded an outcast because she had no father…It wasn't until she met Amanda that her life got better. Those two were inseparable…she also met Dante, Brad, and Dave. That's when she started getting into drag racing after she got her license. Well when she entered her JR. year Amanda got popular and left Alexis all by herself but she didn't really care too much so she just went about her business and then she met Aiden…the fell for each other. Amanda of course could stand Alexis being happy so she stole Aiden from Alexis and of course Alexis was very upset and she got her hair cut short and started drink a lot more…uh you have no idea how bad her hangover's can get if she drinks enough…but after Amanda stole Aiden from Alexis she couldn't let Alexis find another boyfriend or for that matter any happiness at all so she spread horrible rumor's such as she's a dyke, she's a criminal, she killed a person in a race, and just a bunch of other horrible stuff…it got so bad that Alexis would always come home in tears…I soon felt like she needed a fresh start so I called Charles and asked if she could live with him and you know the rest." Finished Erin

"Damn." Said DethKlok together

"So I doubt we'll be seeing her for awhile." Sighed Erin as she heard Alexis open her room door and shut it.

It had been hours now way passed dinner and Alexis hadn't left her room. The guys couldn't help but try and get Alexis back to her old self.

"Alexis comes now it's not that bad." Said Toki

"Yeah I mean it's not your fault you can't take all those insults." Said Nathan

"Dude I really don't think that's going to help." Said Pickles

"Alexis You is a much pretty girls then that bitch." Said Skwisgaar

Suddenly they saw a note slide out from under the door that said.

'Go away.'

"Aw don't be like that." Said Murderface

"I know what will make you feel better." Said Pickles "Tequila."

Another not slide out

'NO!'

Their eye's widened as they read that Alexis denied alcohol.

"Aw come on Alexis you loves to party with us you have to haves a drink." Said Skwisgaar

Another note came out and it said

'Only one can come in and that is…Pickles.'

"Well you read the note Pickle gets in there." Ordered Skwisgaar as the door opened and the guys pushed in Pickles.

'Great I have to deal with an over emotional teen.' Thought Pickles

"Pickles…Do you think I'm ugly." Said Alexis with tear stains

"No." said Pickles

"You think I'm flat chested?"

"Well you do have small boobs but they'll grow most likely."

"Okay thanks that's what I needed to hear…you can go." Said Alexis as she shooed Pickles away. Pickles left and saw the guys waiting.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Nathan

"Stuff… I think we should leave in the morning." Said Pickles

"I think it would be best…because I think you guys are good for my daughter." Said Erin with a smile

That night the guys got drunk and passed out, so the next morning Alexis had to get all of them up and help them to her car.

"Uh I hate them so much sometimes...Well I see you when I see you mom." Said Alexis as she hugged her mother.

"I'll see you later…remember be nice and polite to your father…OH and before I forget give this to your father." Said Erin giving Alexis a heart shaped box full of Chocolate. Alexis smiled and said

"Don't worry I will." As she hopped into her car and drove off to where the Dethcopper was waiting for them.

Erin smiled as she watched her daughter go and she got her tarot deck and said.

"Now is my daughter destined to marry any of them?" she asked as she drew a card. It was the four of cups, this made Erin laugh.

"Oh this can't be right." She said threw her laughter.

A/N: hee hee a little foreshadowing there at the end if you can guess what the card is saying, I will give you a cookie. I hope you like the past I came up with for Alexis. I love how Alexis's mom still loves Charles. OH and I need to know if you want a sad or happy ending for Alexis's mom because I can't decided. Also which of these words appeals to you the most: Obi, Wolves, Video games, period, or Hair waxing?

Please choose one because that's going to be a chapter at one point.

Marner: thank you so much for the suggestions, they were much appreciated.

Luma: Yay! I'm a muse, oh and thanks for the suggestions I might use a couple of those.

fireflydoll: thanks so much for the review every little bit helps


	22. Kids

KIDS

Toki, Alexis and Charles were back stage getting ready for the award Toki was getting. Toki was having his hair fluffed to give his hair a smoother look. Alexis was applying short brisk strokes on his hair till it was to her liking.

"Ok Toki you're free. Go wait till you're announced I'm gonna clean up so we can get home quicker." Said Alexis as Toki left. Alexis got all the make-up and hair equipment together and in her bag. She was dressed very nicely in a sliming dress it was black at the top and the bottom was blue with a flower at the end of it. She then left the dressing room as she heard Toki yell

"OH bullshit! I gots left off Dethklok minute again! That's bullshit!"

"Well Toki you are receiving a distinguished award." Said Charles in attempt to make Toki feel better. They then heard the host call for Toki

"Mr. Toki Warthooth! It is of great honor to present you with the most Argentinian distinguished award _los ninos favoritico_." Toki left to get his award he got it and as soon as his hand grasped it green slime. Confetti then came raining down and kids from the side sprayed Toki with more slime. Alexis was a little horrified that all her hard work was for nothing but she let it go, but apparently Toki didn't because she heard him mutter

"I hate kids."

He walked off stage Alexis followed closely behind him and her father brought up the rear. As the boarded the plane Toki went to take a shower grumbling all the way home. Alexis knew that he would calm down eventually but it would best if she stayed out of his way for the rest of the night. So she just went to sleep and it wasn't until the next day that she found out he was still mad. It was during a band meeting and Alexis breakfast that a video for Toki was played. She saw a girl in a wheelchair and a football player beside her as he began to speak

"Little Julliette Sarmangsadandle. She doesn't have much time. With our foundation she gets one last wish." He then turned to the girl and asked

"And what is that, sweetie?"

"I want to meet Toki?" she said looking so hopeful the video turned off and Charles said

"Toki, the wish for something foundation wants you to be their poster boy. Quite an honor." Said Charles "Sick and helpless children."

Alexis smiled she thought it was really sweet that a little girl wanted to visit Toki.

"I pass." Said Toki this surprised Charles and Alexis

"I'm sorry?" asked Charles trying to make sure he heard right.

"I'm not associating myself with kids."

"But these one's are dying, Toki." Said Charles trying to get Toki to change his mind

"Oh, good." Said Toki with malice

Alexis looked horrified by this and was now pretty pissed at Toki and everyone didn't believe it ether so the kept saying Toki didn't mean it.

"Yes, I dos. Dead." Snapped Toki Alexis look turned from horrified to just plan pissed off as her dad was still trying to convince Toki to do it.

"All you would have to do is spend a few hours just talking to children."

"Well, how comes I can't sit around and drinks like Pickle?" questioned Toki angrily "How comes I can't fucking sit around a screw sluts of something? But no, you are the cutesy guy that kids like. You gots to help people gets over their problems. Fuck that! You dos it." Yelled Toki as he stood up but before he could stomp away Alexis walked over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up! You wanna know why you don't do those things that you said well for the drinking part your not a drunk like Pickles…no offence Pickles."

"None taken." Said Pickles

"And why you don't screw sluts is because your not a whore like Skwisgaar!" she yelled Skwisgaar was expecting to say no offence but she didn't which made all the guys laugh a little.

"NO one is even asking you to fix everyone's problems their just asking you to make a little girl happy before they bury her in the ground!"

Toki just glared and yelled

"If you so compassionate you dos it you bitch!" Toki was promptly smacked across his face. Toki was about to slap her back but she held a look that said 'Try it.' So he just stomped away.

"Damn Alexis was that your first fight with him?" asked Nathan

"I guess…maybe I went over the top but I'll eventually apologize as soon as I stop shaking." Said Alexis looking at her fist which was shaking.

"I's nots a whore!" yelled Skwisgaar

"Uh you have a different chick in your bed every night." Said Alexis with a deadpanned look on her face.

Skwisgaar just sat down.

"Look Alexis I know how you feel about this…if he doesn't want to do this let him." Sighed Charles "Just apologize soon ok."

"Alright." Sighed Alexis as she went back to her room to play on her computer. It was a couple hours later that Alexis ventured outside her room in search of her DS. She thought it was in her room but she must have left it in the studio from the time Fat kid was here.

She entered and saw Murderface and some other guy with mechanical eyes she found it quite strange sitting on the couch.

"Yeah well we've been sitting here for five hours." Said the blond guy

"This doesn't just happen overnight." Said Murderface

"Ok. Ok." Said the blond

"It's only Sunday." Said Murderface

"Uh Murderface it's only Saturday." Said Alexis both turned and looked at her.

"Oh shut up Alexis." Snapped Murdeface "what are you doing here anyway."

"Lookin for my DS…I think I left it in here." She said thoughtfully

"Well it's not here so go away." Snapped Murderface

"OH please you haven't moved for five hours according to Blondie here." Said Alexis

"The name is Knubbler." He said

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Alexis their managers daughter…well I've got to keep searching." Said Alexis as she ran off

"She seems nice." Said Knubbler

Murderface said nothing but just glared. Alexis went into another recording studio and saw Pickles who was surrounded by a lot of alcohol and Nathan about to record Shakespeare for the book on Tape Company

"How are you doing?" asked Nathan to Pickles

"Good. The kids…" stated Pickles

"Good. You feeling ok?" asked Nathan

"Yeah." Stated a drunk Pickles

Alexis knew that something was going to go wrong with this. With Pickles drunk is was always a gamble about if he would do what he was asked.

"'cause you sound a little slurred." Said Nathan trying to get this to go right.

"Dude, I'm…fine." Said Pickles

"Listen, I want you to engineer this session." Said Nathan "because these guys are paying a lot of money and I don't to pay anyone. I want to keep it all."

"Greedy much." Muttered Alexis

"I don't want to give it to anybody else, like a dumb engineer, all right?" said Nathan

"Dude…" said Pickles

"All right thanks." Said Nathan

Nathan turned and finally noticed Alexis,

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for my DS." She said as she saw it on the couch on the edge. "Found it…well good luck with Hamlet and I hope you do a good job." Said Alexis as she left and heard Nathan return to his business

"All right, now, make sure the levels are…"

And that's all she heard as Alexis closed the door and walked back to her room and played her DS.

It was a couple days later and Alexis had the day off from school and was walking the hall when she saw Toki coming from the other end. She and Toki hadn't talked since the fight they had. She noticed that he had changed his appearance. He was barely wearing anything and Alexis could see his rock hard abs, that made her want to grate cheese on, but she steeled her eyes and just glared at him. Toki also had a flame thrower and was lighting everything in his path on fire. Alexis turned around and head straight for the lounge and sat on the couch next to Nathan who had a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck because Pickles didn't press record and he lost his voice. Toki entered and said in a raspy almost demonic voice

"I'll see you in your nightmares, Dickweeds."

Everyone was silent and stared at him while he turned on his flamethrower.

"Toki is losing his mind." Stated Skwisgaar

"Yeah…you can see it." Slurred Pickles "isn't he acting weird."

"I know. I've never seen him like this." Said Murderface "He's turning into a real asshole."

"Oh yeah." Said Alexis

"Can we kick him out of the band?" rasped Nathan

"Whoa, whoa Ok, all right, relax, here's what you do." Said Pickles Alexis knew that his idea was going to be something stupid and illegal because he was drunk

"He sleeps, sacks, bar of soap. Bing, bang, brain damage, cornfield, gun, bang. Funeral." Said Pickles as he brought his hand up to imitate a gun. Skwisgaar looked at Pickles and said

"All right. That's may be a little too harsh for mes to handle."

"Maybe your right." Said Murderface "Looks like I have to cancel plant piss. Damn it."

"Why?" asked Pickles

"Yeah, why?" questioned Skwisgaar

"Cause I'm emotional. I probably have to cancel it. Oh, darn!" said Murderface

"It sucks doesn't it?" Smirked Alexis

Murderface glared and yelled

"Shut up at least I'm famous already."

"Yeah and?" said Alexis not really impressed by that. Murderface growled out at her but Charles interrupted before his daughter and Murderface killed each other.

"If you really want to fire Toki, I can begin processing the paper work…"

Alexis was shocked because fire was slowly spreading throughout the room.

"But before we do that, I might have a plan."

"Daddy put the plan into action before we all die in flames." Said Alexis she then turned and yelled "WILL SOMEONE TAKE AWAY THAT FLAMETHROWER!"

The next day the little girl who was dieing came to the house and Alexis was once again staying home from school, because her father didn't trust the other guys with children. Her mother wheeled her in and Alexis smiled and stood up.

"Hello I'm Alexis and I'm the mangers daughter."

"Thank you." said the mother

"No problem." Smiled Alexis as she bent down to talk to Julliette

"Hey I'm pretty sure Toki will be here soon…and if he skips out on this I'll punch him in his balls for you." She said with a smile

All the guys gulped and hoped that Toki would show up. Julliette suddenly went into a slight coughing fit.

"Oh jeez…hey, hey, hey can I get you some tequila?" asked Pickles who received a stare from Alexis

"Hey, don't be sad, little girl." Rasped Nathan "One day you're gonna grow up and you're gonna be big." Nathan then realized that she was not probably gonna make it that long and said "Oh, wait, never mind. Sorry."

Alexis almost smacked her head she would have to apologies for their stupid pity.

"I guess to cheers up…a guitar popsicle." Said Skwisgaar taking out a Popsicle. Alexis eyes filled with horror, Skwisgaar had shoved one of those awful things down her throat she looked and Julliette and shook her head in warning. Julliette denied the Popsicle.

"We better get going." Said the mother, as Skwisgaar ate the Popsicle so it would not go to waste.

"Oh please stay a little while longer I'm sure Toki will come just wait outside." The mother agreed and waited outside Alexis followed she was pretty sure Toki would come around in just be a bit.

"Hey Julliette lets play a little prank on Toki since he's being such a dick." Said Alexis

"What is it?" asked Julliette

"Pretend to be dead…you'll freak him out." Said Alexis

It took a little convincing but Alexis finally convinced her to do it as soon as Toki came running out yelling

"Little girls, wait! Wait! I'm sorry. I was all screwed up inside. I was selfish, a selfish idiot but know I know how wrongs I was. I have all the time in the world for you now. So please, come back with me." Said Toki as he turned Julliette's wheelchair around but Julliette had a face that made Toki believed that she just died. Toki started to scream in horror and started to scream out

"Oh, my God! No! Oh my God! Oh my God! She's dead, She's dead! Oh no!"

Alexis had to add to this she was hiding behind the wheelchair how Toki didn't notice her she didn't know but good because she could screw with his head.

"I'm dead…" she said in a creepy voice "You killed me!"

"OH my God!" cried out Toki

"I'm dead because of you!" Alexis couldn't take the screaming anymore and she began to laugh and stood up wiping her tears away. Julliette's face went back to her usually sickly looking self.

"AH Toki your such a dork…your so easily fooled." Alexis laughed Toki's shock wore off to anger at her.

"Alexis what the hell?"

"Just a little revenge." She smirked Juliette was very confused right now.

"That wasn't funny!" snapped Toki

"Yeah not to you but for me it was hilarious plus you deserved this cause you were a ass." Said Alexis

Toki grumbled as he grudgingly agreed that she was right.

"So since were going out I vote you pay for everything and now you get to buy us ice cream." Said Alexis

"Hey why do you get to come!" exclaimed Toki

"Because it's the only way I'll forgive you for calling me a bitch." Said Alexis with a smile.

"Fine." grumbled Toki

"Good…go change first thou and put a shirt on." Said Alexis as she shooed Toki off.

"How do you do that?" questioned Juliette

"It's simple men are idiots and tend to listen to women." Stated Alexis as she stared at Toki's back side.

Her eyes never left his back which made Julliette wonder if Alexis and Toki had something.

"Uh do you like Toki?" asked Julliette

Alexis was taken a back a little and then quickly said

"OH God no...I couldn't handle him…he's too childish for me…it would just be an awful match." Alexis suddenly realized she didn't include the age factor.

"So do you like Toki?" asked Alexis changing the subject

"Yep he's the best." Said Julliette

"Aw that's sweet…yeah he's cool…stupid…but cool." Smiled Alexis Toki came hurrying back with a shirt on and the blood washed off him.

"Finally your back now lets go." Said Alexis as she started to push Julliette toward her car.

"Hey sweetheart can you walk on your own or are you too sick to that?" asked Alexis

"The doctor said I shouldn't walk."

"Alright cool…cool…Toki help the girl into my car."

Toki said nothing as he helped her in the back seat; Alexis took Toki to the side and said

"Sit next to her it'll make her happy."

Toki just nodded and sat in the back with her. Alexis smiled at the scene; it was cute seeing a young girl meet their celebrity crush. Alexis had a few celebrity crushes herself, but it wasn't any of the guys.

Alexis got into the divers seat and heard the two talking and smiled and turned on the car and they were off. They arrived at DQ about ten minutes later due to Alexis speeding.

"Alright were here." Said Alexis She made Toki help Julliette, she was going to make sure that Toki was a prince to her. Toki paid once they got their Ice cream. Alexis happily drank her milkshake slowly as she, Toki, and Julliette went for a stroll in the park. Alexis laughed as Toki licked his ice cream and had a little on his nose.

"What is so funnys?" asked Toki

"Here." She giggled as she handed him a napkin "wipe you nose silly."

Julliette turned and stared at the two she then asked

"Alexis what famous guys do you like, since you don't like Toki?"

Toki was now interested, if she wasn't interested in any of the guys, who was she interested in Hollywood.

"Let's see…Well I have a crush on Seth Green, Dane Cook, Brandon Small, and Christopher Titus." Said Alexis with a dreamy voice

Toki scoffed and thought

'She dose not even like that big of famous people.'

Julliette continued to look at them and asked

"Are you sure you don't like him cause you two look cute together." Alexis blushed hard turned her head and said

"No he's much too old for me."

"Onlys by six years." Muttered Toki

"Yes I know but still it is very looked down on with a girl my age." Said Alexis blushing still

"Then why are you two holding each other's hand?" asked Julliette with child like innocence. Both looked down and Alexis noticed this and Alexis quickly snatched her hand back. Both turned to look at each other both turning a deep red. Julliette knew that both liked each other and decided to bring them together. So she rolled between them and pushed Alexis with her hands over to Toki. Julliette stopped and watched as Alexis and Toki's lips collided with each other. Surprised filled both of their eyes. Once she pulled away, Alexis was a little mortified and was speechless she had to admit that he was a good kisser but he was six years older then her, he was too old they were all too old.

"Sorry." She said shyly not looking at him

"What you sorry for you just stumbles." Said Toki

"Alright…lets go home." Said Alexis embarrassed as all three went back to the car. The drive home was very quite except for Julliette and Toki talking once home Alexis took Toki to the side and said

"You should give her a little something."

"Like whats?" asked Toki confused wondering why he should give a little girl a gift.

"Give her your guitar." Said Alexis

"Nos my guitar's my life." Said Toki with a whine

"Uh Toki we've had to buy you five new ones because you keep leaving them in stores." Said Alexis deadpanning "Just give her her your's with your autograph on it."

"All right…I guess as long as I get a new one." Said Toki unsurely

"Uh Toki you have your own Gibson assembly line in the house I'm sure you can get a new one now go get for her." Ordered Alexis

Toki ran off to get it and Alexis went to talk with Julliette

"Uh Julliette hun what was with you forcing that kiss today?" asked Alexis

"Well you a Toki are cute together I wanted to help you two out." Said Julliette

"Julliette it doesn't work that way I doubt Toki would want to go out with me…I'm still in high school for goodness sake…I'm too young for him." Said Alexis with a laugh at Julliette innocence

"But you like him don't you?" asked Julliette

"I don't know…there are times I feel something but then times I don't…maybe when I'm older I'll find out." Said Alexis depressed

"Don't be sad…I think you two should be together… if any girl should be with Toki it should be you." said Julliette

"That's really sweet." Said Alexis with a smile as she noticed Toki come back with his guitar in hand.

"I wants you to have this." Said Toki handing his guitar over to her with his autograph on it as well.

Julliette was ecstatic and she hugged and kissed Toki on the cheek and thank vigorously. Once she was gone Toki and Alexis turned toward each other.

"Abouts earlier…" started Toki but he was cut off by Alexis

"Don't worry, it's no biggie trust me it's not like you stole my first kiss believe me I had my first kiss a long time ago." Said Alexis

"Alrights." Said Toki unsure

"Yeah don't worry, but seriously lets not tell anyone about this ok." said Alexis "Cause if Daddy finds out we're both dead meat." As she walked to the house but before she entered she turned and said "you're not a bad kisser by the way." Alexis smiled and entered the house

That phrase took Toki by surprise and just stared at her. He had to admit she wasn't a bad kisser as well her lips were soft, nor was it a wet sloppy kiss it was just right. Toki smiled he sure was lucky that he got to kiss her but he'd have to keep it to himself, especially if the other guys found out they'd kill him.

A/N: I had to end this a little more happily then in the show. I finally have a descent little romantic scene between Alexis and Toki and it only took about 20 chapters. The celebrities I listed are the one's I have a crush on…You have to admit Brandon small is a cutie. It seems that everyone want Alexis mom to have a happy ending so okay. Thank you for what words appeal you the most I'm going to use that for some future chapters. Well Read and Review.

Marner: Thank you so much for dedicating that chapter to me. That made me so happy.

fireflydoll: Thank you so much for the review it is much appreciated.

Luma: Thank you for the review. Of course Charles had to have a wild streak…he works for DethKlok you've had to have been wild in your younger years to work for them...lol.


	23. Recital

Recital

Alexis had finally gotten over her kiss with Toki and figured that it didn't mean anything. Alexis was very thankful that their relationship hadn't changed at all and she was still friends with him and there was nothing awkward between them. If there was something like that this would not be good because Alexis's step dance recital was tonight.

Alexis was backstage for her dance recital it was the last one before the summer started and the instructors were off to Ireland themselves for some reason Alexis never bothered to find out. Alexis kept telling herself that all she had to do was get threw this recital and she would be safe for the summer because she knew if the guys ever found out she Irish stepped dance they'd torment her. She was finishing up her makeup when she was jerked out of her thoughts when the instructor yelled

"Hurry up in there girls were on in five minutes."  
Alexis grumbled

"What's up her ass?" A nearby girl heard her and whispered back

"A group of rowdy people came and are making a huge commotion in the audience."

"That's a first." Said Alexis

"And they keep yelling something about 'this not being metal.'" Said the girl

Alexis raced out of the dressing room in her outfit. It was a deep emerald green with green see threw sleeves and it was very flowy. Alexis raced to the curtain and peeked out into the audience and saw DethKlok sitting with her father and they were all drinking heavily. Alexis began to panic, she was doomed

'How the hell did they find out?' She thought

* * *

Flashback 

DethKlok was lounging around in the hot tube as they saw Charles getting ready for something. They knew it wasn't for them because Charles would be hounding them to get ready. By the looks of things Charles was running a little late himself.

"Why yous in such a rush?" questioned Skwisgaar

Charles was in such a rush to get to this recital that he completely forgotten the promise he made to his daughter when he went to her first recital, not to tell DethKlok about her Irish step dancing.

"I'm late for my daughter's dance recital." Charles said with out thinking

"Wait your daughter dance's?" asked Nathan not able to wrap his head around Alexis being a dancer.

"Yes she has been Irish step dancing for years now." Said Charles about to leave "And she finally landed her first solo." As he reached the door.

"Waits!" called Toki

Charles turned around and stared at them.

"What do you need? As you can see I'm late." Said Charles desperately trying to get out of there.

"We wanna come." Said Pickles

Charles thought about it for a second and said

"No."

"AW why nots?!" whined Toki

"Because my daughter doesn't want you to come, and I just broke the promise that I wouldn't even tell you that she step dances." Said Charles as he opened the door.

"Aw come on…we won't make fun of her…we promise." Said Nathan as the band crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Alright, just bring the booze." Sighed Charles the only reason he wanted booze along was so he could drink some himself.

End Flashback

* * *

Alexis was now trying to find Miss. McGinley she found her talking to the stage manager about something.

"Excuse me Miss McGinley." Said Alexis in a harsh whisper

"What is it Alexis?" asked Miss McGinley in her harsh Irish accent

"I can't go on tonight."

"And why ever not. You have your first solo for this recital and you are in several other numbers…Now no more talk of dropping out at the last minute now you're in the first number, now get on stage." Said Miss McGinley as she pushed Alexis on stage into her position just as everyone in the opening number came on and got into their positions as well. The curtain came up and everyone was shrouded in darkness as the music started and as the staged lit up, and everyone in sections began to do their moves. About a minute into the song everyone was dancing together. The sound of their clogs echoed across the hall. They began to move and make many intricate patterns together for about another minute into the music. Alexis was very thankful she was in the back, and most likely DethKlok couldn't see her.

* * *

In the Audience

"I can'ts see Alexis." Said Toki searching for her

"Maybe she's not in this number." Said Pickles

"No… it says she is." Said Skwisgaar showing Pickles the list of people in the first number.

"Well she's probably in the back." Said Murderface as the all took a swig of beer. The music had change slightly and the lights had dimmed on the dancers as the continued in a circle, and when the lights finally came back up the Male soloist came out. DethKlok began to laugh at how gay the guy looked prancing around like that. Alexis was back stage breathing hard as all the others began to grab cups from back stage and drink water like crazy.

Miss. McGinley told them to line up and wait for the soloist to give them the signal to come back on stage. They then went back out on stage in two double lines. Alexis this time was up front, embarrassment was going threw her like crazy. She knew DethKlok would recognize her now. As they spread out into a V shape and they stomp to very last beats. The audience began to clap as they exited. Alexis was very tired but she had to change her outfit and change her shoes to her dancing slippers for the 4th number. She ran to her dressing room to quickly change.

"Dudes checks what other numbers Alexis is in next." Said Skwisgaar to no one in particularly.

"It says here…not till the 4th number, oh god pass me a beer this is gonna be a long night." Said Pickles

"Seriously!" yelled Nathan making everything stop and everyone stare at him. (Including the dancers)

"Sorry." Said Nathan as everything started again

Finally it was time for the 4th number and Alexis was ready to go on stage. The music started and Alexis along with a bunch of other girls pranced out jumping while keeping their legs straight. They continued to prance till they lined up in double lines and they began to twirl. They then began to move into a V shape on their tippy toes. Then at the end of the V the two girls the jumped and twirled. Then the next four girls went which was the group Alexis was in. once they all went in pairs they placed their hands on their waists and began jump and move their feet quickly. They criss-crossed and made an X shape before they exited and the soloist entered in a purple outfit and sleeves that were attached below her shoulder, and silver sequence. She pranced around for two minutes till she was joined by three male soloist and she exited as they began to prance around for another minute. They were joined by Alexis group, who danced around the soloists till they danced off stage and Alexis's group did an interesting routine which made them go up the stairs that were in the back round. They also did some moves on those steps Alexis was at the very top of the stairs. The female soloist walked out on top of the stairs and began to dance down the stairs flowed by the girls. The number then ended and clapping was heard as the girls exited.

Alexis changed for the next number she was in which was the 6th and then she'd have to wait till the last number which was her solo.

In the audience

"Dear God how much more?" asked Murderface

"About 3 more number." Slurred Charles who had drank the most that night and a drunken Charles was kinda creeping them out.

"Ofdensen I think you had a little too much tonight." Said Nathan

"Well this is dildo's." muttered Skwisgaar

"Yeah I justs wants to go home." Sighed Toki

After two more numbers the last number of the night and DethKlok was very grateful for that.

Alexis was in her black dress with a golden Celtic design on the lower part outlined in white, back tights and her clogs again. She also had a silver tiara in her hair this time.

There were two soloists, Alexis was one and Stephanie Miller was the other. She was in the same type of dress Alexis was in but it was white with a black outline and gold design as well. Both girls hated each other with a passion. Alexis really hated the idea of sharing the stage with this girl.

"Well good luck Alexis don't mess up too bad with your solo." Smirked Stephanie

"Oh I won't just remember to not get slopping in your line…back up girls can't hide your mistakes that well." Said Alexis as both girls glared intently at each other.

"Stephanie hurry up it's almost your cue."

Stephanie rushed to the other side of the stage and enters from the left wing. The spotlight shown on her as she was accompanied by girls from both sides of the stage. Stephanie's minute on stage by herself with her group wasn't all that exciting to Alexis because all they did was simple patens with Stephanie weaving threw the girls. They also did multiply lines, Stephanie part ended with a spin and a twirl. The music changed and Alexis and her group stomped out. While Stephanie and her group left the spotlight shown on Alexis and when she was in position. She began with a high kick with her hands on her hips. The background girl changed positions while Alexis stayed in the middle and with her hands in a sort of pray position. The girls spread out as Alexis pointed to the audience and began to weave threw the girls. The spotlight followed Alexis as she did this. Once she reached the other side she stopped and seemed to present the audience the background girls. The then moved in to a single line and Alexis seemed to present them again as each girl twirled up the line. They then moved into a double line, it was very close together and they hid Alexis from the audience. The girls slowly broke apart, till they finally reviled Alexis who flipped the bottom of her dress up. As she proceeds forward so the girls could group together as Stephanie and her group came back out on stage. But before Alexis moved to the back and over she kissed out at the audience. Alexis ended up on the left hand side of the stage while Stephanie ended up on the right. Stephanie and her group then did a sniped of moves then Alexis and her group did the same thing. It was a very cool affect on stage almost like a wave. Then both groups started to go at the same time. While Stephanie and Alexis proceeded to the center and switched sides for a split seconded before returning to their own groups. They finished up the final moves, the routine ended with Alexis and Stephanie with their backs to each other saluting the audience as in erupted in applause. Before the girls exited the stage they glared at each other. Then the bowing began everyone came on stage and bowed each soloist got to take two bows. Alexis as and Stephanie took their bow together as Alexis was approached by Nathan; who had a bouquet of black roses in hand. As Alexis received them Nathan whispered

"Your father is really drunk."

'Great.' Thought Alexis as the dancers left the stage to change. It only took Alexis about a fifteen minutes to change, but twenty minutes to get out of their because everyone was congratulating each other on a wonderful performance. Alexis congratulated a few people and to her surprise Stephanie, even if she did it grudgingly. Alexis finally exited from back stage to the parking lot where her car was, only to meet up with the guys. She looked defiantly at them, stuck her nose up in the air and said

"Alright out with, insult me for my dancing."

DethKlok was silent until Toki said

"How do you dance so fasts?"

This surprised Alexis to no end and she just looked at them.  
"Wait your not going to insult me?" she wondered to them.

"No, why woulds we." Said Skwisgaar

"You looked awesome!" yelled Nathan

Alexis giggled a little bit a this and said

"Well then, thank you for the flowers."

Just then Charles who was hanging off of Pickles

"Darling daughter, you looked wonderful." He slurred letting go of Pickles and hugging his daughter.

"Thank you daddy." Said Alexis "Now let go."

Charles didn't let go, so Alexis began to freak out.

"Get'em off, Get'em off!" she kept yelling over and over again

"Should we help her?" asked Toki

"Nah." Said Murderface as they watched the scene between Charles and Alexis as they ran back and forth across the parking lot.

"I wonder why she kept this a big secret from us." Wondered Toki

"Who knows, she is a girl." Said Pickles as Alexis finally pried her father off her.

"Hey guys I'm going home and going to bed." Said Alexis as she got into her car and drove off leaving her drunken father with the guys.

"You know the only good thing about this entire night." Said Pickles

"What?" asked Nathan

"We can blackmail Charles." Smirked Pickles

All the guys smirked at this as they led Charles to the car they went in to go home as well to celebrate with Alexis for her wonderful performance.

* * *

A/N: Well now the guys found out about Alexis step dancing. I hope they'd react like that. So if the guys are OOC I apologies, but I think I got them in character. If you would like to see the routines Alexis did just go to 'Youtube' and type these in. I'm going in the order she did things

1. riverdance- reel around the sun

2. Women of Ireland- Riverdance

3.Michael Flatley - Thunder and Lightning (Feet Of Flames) this is her solo peice

I tried to get her routines right but it's really hard when you have no idea what moves are called. Also I didn't put up the other routine she did was because I could find a song I liked.

Marner: thanks for the review I'm glade you like the kiss.

Fireflydoll: thanks for the review and I'm glade you liked my ending.

Metal2fairytale: thank you so much for the review

Luma: thank you for the reviews you left me…I love the pictures of, Leo, Alvin and Kyrie there are so cute, good job on making Leo look like an ass (No offence if you weren't going for that - hee hee)


	24. I Hate Clowns

I hate Clowns

Alexis had gone to bed that night she was having a wonderful dream with her swimming in chocolate. She had been the only sober one this night and Toki had been out all night so Alexis had turned in early as soon as Pickles said something stupid. The biggest surprise of the night that night was first caused by Murderface screaming about something this startled Alexis awake. She was only in a tank top so she put her robe on and went to go see what the trouble was. As she entered the lounge she heard Pickles say

"Toki, what were you thinking? Hanging out with clown?"

"Why didn't you call us? you have a cell phone." Stated Nathan "Why don't you use it?"

Alexis finally came up to them to see what the problem

"Hey guys what's the problem." She said throw a yawn

"Aw greats." Said Skwisgaar "You wokes Alexis up…good going Toki."

"Why is there a clown here?" asked Alexis wonder what the hell a clown was doing in the house.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Said Charles "Why don't you go back to bed sweetie."

"Aw come on daddy I wanna see why a clown is here." Said Alexis

"Fine." Said Charles

Everyone turned their attention back to Toki; Pickles resumed what he was saying to Toki

"And going out all night long with guns?"

"Where were you?" asked Nathan

"You know, guns are… they're cool so what am I saying here?" said Pickles

"Pickles your drunk and not making much sense." Said Alexis

The clown then spoke for the first time and back talked Pickles

"Back off, Jack off. It wasn't his fault."

"You, Shut up." Snapped Pickles

"Gives that clown a little bit of a smack." Ordered Skwisgaar as the employees slapped the clown across the face.

"Hey!" whined Toki "He's my friend!"

"Your friend! Ha!" said Skwisgaar "Drunks driving before a tour, shooting the guns!"

"He's not a real friend, no." said Nathan agreeing with Skwisgaar

"Think…What kinds of a friends takes you on such a Godless endeavor as that?" Said a scolding Skwisgaar "What if you hurt your pinky finger, huh?! No more tour!" Skwisgaar wiggled his pinky to emphasize about the dangers of going drink and driving, and everyone agreed with him.

"Yeah, what if you hurt your hands?" said Nathan trying to sound some what worried

"Yeah, your being a selfish prick." Said Pickles

"I woke up with a clowns hand in my pants. That's what I did today." Said Murderface

"What the hell!" said Alexis alarmed thanking God she wasn't in the room with the guys when this happened.

"Don't asks." Said Skwisgaar

"Alright."

"Yeah, I mean, what the fuck, Toki? There's no such thing as clowns!" said Nathan

"Oh come on!" said Toki "How come I can'ts have a friend that's a clown?! He makes me laugh." Toki then did a little laugh in attempt to have a friend that was a clown.

"We care about you!" yelled Skwisgaar

It was very silent right now till Nathan who was peeved said

"I should be asleep right now. This is a waste of time."

"He smells like piss." Said Pickles

"And he has no fashion sense and looks like a rapist." Said Alexis looking wearily at the guy, she got a strange feeling of being uncomfortable around him.

"It's metal to like clown." Said Toki trying to get everyone to agree with him no one bought it not even Alexis.

"No!" everyone said in a disbelieving voice

"No it's not metal." Said Murderface "'cause it's not metal, we know that trick"

"I may not be a metal chick but even I know clowns aren't metal." Said Alexis

"It's true." Said Toki "Clowns art statististically the most hated of creatures." Making the clown next him smile

Alexis's eyebrow raised as Skwisgaar said

"Statistically or not, but I just don't likes this guy."

"Ok, look, it's late." Intervened Charles to get everyone to calm down "let's just calm down and discuss in the morning." Charles then turned toward the clown and said "May we offer you a ride home?" The clown nodded a yes "very well." Said Charles

"Ok, I calls you later." Said Toki happily waving good bye.

"Give him whatever he wants." Ordered Charles but took the employee to the side and whispered something to him and they left.

"Okay I have a few questions, 1 am I the only one who feels like I'm going to be raped and 2 who the hell was that?" asked Alexis

"To answer number 2 that is Dr. Rockso the rock n' roll clown." Answered Pickles "And number 1 yeah were a little worried considering what happened to Murderface."

"Right." Said Alexis "I'm gonna keep my legs crossed for awhile."

Everyone was silent

"Well I'm gonna go to bed I have school...in four hours." Said Alexis looking at the clock "Night guys." As she held up the peace sign up with her two fingers.

* * *

Four hour later Alexis left for school and was at school in 1st period.

"Whoa Alexis you look awful." Said Ashley as she entered the class room

"I was woken up by a crazy rapist rock'n roll clown at 2 in the morning." Answered Alexis tiredly

"What happened?" asked Ashley

"I was woken up by Murderface screaming because that clown grabbed his junk and I have a bad feeling that I'm going to be raped if I see that guy again." Yawned Alexis

"Damn weird shit happens in that house." Said Ashley

"Oh yeah. I sometimes wish that I was with my mom instead of them." Sighed Alexis "And they just found out I Irish step dance on Saturday…I was mortified beyond belief when I saw them in the audenice.

"Wow you're stressed. Why don't you just come stay with me for a little while?" Said Ashley

"I could never do that. They'd freak out." Said Alexis with a sigh

"Wow their possessive of you." said Ashley with a little laugh

"Yeah ever since the Cancun trip if I'm not with them they think I ran away…It can get overwhelming at times but it's only for a couple more months then it's off to collage." Said Alexis with a smile

"I wonder how their gonna take you not being there?" wondered Ashley

"I don't know and don't care." Said Alexis

"Aw poor they're gonna miss you like crazy." Laughed Ashley as the bell rang and she ran upstairs

"I hate you so much sometimes." Muttered Alexis as she headed to her Chemistry class.

Chemistry class was okay she got homework which she finished in class. English of course she had to write a paper on her opinion of the book. She sighed at least her history class was next and she always enjoyed that class. She learned about Greek mythology today and she had to do a report on one of the gods of t Greek myth. She made it to her Musical theater and all they did in that class was watch a movie and take notes. Finally school was over and Alexis was beat and needed a soak in the hot tub later, after she got her homework done. Her homework had taken her a couple hours and she was still beat as she changed into her bathing suit and headed down the hall.

She saw all the guys in the lounge; her father was off to the side and Toki doing DDR. Alexis sighed and slipped into the water between Nathan and Skwisgaar.

"Ah." She said in relief as she got herself conferrable "Hey daddy."

"Hello sweetie how was school?" he asked

"Oh stressful. All because of up coming finals" Said Alexis "Pickles can I have a sip."

"Sure." Said Pickles

Alexis when over to Pickles and took his drink and took a long sip.

"Thanks." She said as she sat back down where she was. Skwisgaar then said.

"You actually has been playing the almost the bass that cans be listened to lately, Murderface. You know, maybes we even turns it up the next album."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Nathan Alexis just raised an eyebrow not really wanting to find out

"I think it's this free balling." Answered Murderface "Pickles I can't thank you enough. If only the whole world free balled…Hey Alexis what do girls do since they don't have balls do you free vagaina?"

"Uh no we free boob." Said Alexis

"Seriously?" asked Pickles

"Oh yeah…half the shirts you see me in I'm free boobing." Said Alexis as the door bell rang it sound like an 18th century church bell.

"OH that's Dr. Rockso." Said Toki "Yeah, I invites him over. No big deal."

Alexis got a horrified look while Skwisgaar said angrily

"Oh, no! Toki! You don't have to overcompensate, all right we's pay more attentions to you."

"Screw that psychological mumbo-jumbos. I just likes to laugh." Said Toki as he ran off to open the door.

"Hey, don't run. It's wet!" yelled Nathan "I thought we agreed, no clowns!"

"No we didn't agree on nothing." Yelled Toki back "we all just yelled and then he was beaten. That was our conclusions."

"OH damn…I don't want that asshole around here." Said Nathan

"Oh, boy." Said Skwisgaar "get ready for lots of screamings."

"Normally that painted dildo would piss me off but lately I've made friends with a distinguished old gentlemen sitting on two duffle bags." Said Murderface "I'm free…downstairs. Think about it."

"Uh Murderface please stop talking about your dick it's really disgusting and Daddy for the love of god kick that guy out I feel very uncomfortable." Said Alexis pleadingly

Just then Rockso came sliding in on his green one piece suit that showed most of his junk could almost be seen and Alexis held her vomit at bay as she turned the other way.

"It's me, Dr. Rockso, the rock 'n roll clown!"

Alexis cringed as she heard Toki laugh

"I cracks up every time."

Alexis then asked

"How the hell is that funny?"

Everyone then grudgingly greeted Dr. Rockso Nathan even told him to whip his feet.

"Uh don't talk to me." Said Alexis as she crossed her legs tightly as Dr. Rockso went up to her father and said

"Hey, business man what do you do for a living, sell shoes?"

Charles looked confused and looked uncomfortable and said

"May I have a short word with you?" said Charles

"Oh yeah you are short." Said Dr. Rockso as Toki laughed

"He is short."

"I still don't find what's so funny…and Toki it's starting to get annoying." Said Alexis annoyed and everyone else agreed with her.

"Excuse us." Said Charles as he led Dr.Rockso away to his office.

"UH I finally feel safe enough to uncross my legs." Said Alexis as she uncrossed her tightly bound legs from each other.

About five minutes later Dr. Rockso came sliding into the room again. Alexis re-crossed her legs and sighed as Dr. Rockso said

"Who wants to watch a rock-sclusive Dr. Rockso music video?!"

"Oh, me!" said Toki with glee "this gots to be hilarious!"

"I'd rather die than watch your video." Said Nathan "how about that?"

"I'd just rather shoot you dead were you stand." Said Alexis annoyed

All of them gave her stares Skwisgaar shot her a worried glance inched away from her; Alexis of course just had an evil look on her face.

"I caught that. But that's OK." Said Dr. Rockso just brushing it off "Dr. Rockso forgives you…Now, I'm gonna show you boys that your not the only ones know how to rock." Dr. Rockso then held up a DVD between his fingers and said "This one was banned from Music television because you could see my junk through my jumpsuit."

"I believe that is known as free-balling." Said Murderface

"Can we all stop talking penises I'm really not in the mood to deal with anything stupid today?" Said Alexis stressed as she held her forehead between her right hand. Nobody really listened because Dr. Rockso spoke again.

"It's called _I'm just a rock'n' roll clown_." As he handed the DVD off to one of the employees who put it in the DVD player and the music began and Alexis noticed that Dr. Rockso snuck out of the room as the video started. Alexis just looked horrified as she saw the back side of Dr. Rockso on the video.

'I think I'm gonna vomit.' Thought Alexis hold her hand to her mouth.

"Puke in the hot tube and we kill you." said Nathan

Alexis suddenly felt alot better and just watched the video.

"Uh guys why are there razor blades on the pile of snow?" asked Alexis very confused by that.

They guys looked at her and laughed. They were laughing at the fact that she didn't know that was cocaine.

"What…What's so funny?" asked Alexis confused at why they were laughing at her then a line in the song explained it all

"OHHHHHHH its cocaine." Said Alexis finally getting it "SICK!" but Toki was happily clapping along with a smile as the rest of them stared at it with disgust. When suddenly a gunshot was heard which made Alexis jump and Murderface stood up reviling his usual shorts and exclaimed

"Hey, that's my driving gun."

"Dude, you're not supposed to wear clothes in the hot tub." Stated annoyed Pickles

"I'm free balling." Said Murderface

"Aw what the hell did I just ask?" snapped Alexis as she saw Dr. Rockso run past them all and jump out a window and more gun shots were heard and Toki then stated

"I told you he was funny."

"If that's funny I don't fucking get it." Said Alexis angrily as she got out and muttered

"Uh...My legs are so cramped."

"Well you did cross them pretty tightly." Said Pickles

"Yeah." Said Alexis "I really didn't want to get raped by a drugged out clown."

"Oh yeah that is a good concern to have." Said Nathan

"Yeah I'm gonna play DDR for awhile now." Sighed Alexis as she picked her song and began to dance. All the guys turned and stared at her while she did her Song to 'Seduction.' They watched contently as her ass shook so hypnotically in a seductive manor to the song making them forget the whole Dr. Rockso incident.

* * *

A/N: This was one of my favorites to write because I got to cut a lot of stuff…Yay laziness. I hope you like the free boobing idea I came up with I thought it was as close as a girl could free ball since they don't have balls. -

- lol

Marner, Luma, and fireflydoll, thank you so much for the review they are much appreciated.


	25. Wolves and Waxing

Wolves and Waxing

Wolves and Waxing

Alexis had just arrived home from school and she was very tired she had a ton of homework plus she had to study for finals. She opened the back door of her car to get the many binders and papers she had to use. She gathered them up and shut the door with her hip and headed inside, but before she could even open the door she heard a furious growl. Alexis turned slowly around and saw the five yard wolves growling at her.

'Great, just what I need.' She sighed as she turned around very slowly to face the scary wolves.

'Okay…I'll be ok if I stay perfectly still and they'll lose interest and leave me alone.' She thought in a slight panic as the wolves inched closer to her.

Alexis panicked and quickly opened the door and ran inside. Once she was safe inside she proceed to her room.

She flopped on her bed and began just zone out totally oblivious to her surroundings. After a couple of hours of just laying on her bed she actually got out and she made her way to the dinning room for dinner.

Once she entered she saw DethKlok sitting around the table.

"Hey guys." Said Alexis as she sat down and began to eat her food.

"Hey Alexis" coursed the guys

"Hey I was just wondering…why the hell do you guys have wolves on this property?"

"Wolves are metal." Said Nathan as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But their nasty, have they killed anyone?" asked Alexis a little worried

"Eh I think a couple." Answered Pickles

"Great I feel so safe." Said Alexis sarcastically

After Alexis finished she went to her room and looked out her room and saw the wolves roughly playing with each other. She looked at how thin they were and wondered if any one was feeding them. She suddenly felt pity for the poor things so she did what any girl who liked animals would do. She went to Jean Pierre and got a few slabs of meat. Alexis knew this was very stupid, so she decided to take a less stupid route and place the meat on the ground and wait a safe distance from them. After Alexis sat a good distance and heard the wolves howl and came running to the meat and they ate it down in five minutes. The wolves then sniffed the air and turned toward Alexis. They began to creep over growling none the less, Alexis knew to just keep calm. With their stomachs fill they most likely wouldn't attack her.

Alexis held her arm out for the wolves and they sniffed it after all five wolves sniffed her they began to lick and rub against her in affection manor.

Alexis smiled when they all crowded around her.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" said Alexis opting a baby voice

The wolves jumped and began to smother her with affection. Alexis began to laugh with so much life.  
"Oh my Gods!" came Skwisgaar voice, he was alarmed because he was thinking the wolves were mauling her.

"Skwis…Skwisgaar…ha ha, I'm okay." Laughed Alexis as the wolves got off her and they turned and growled at Skwisgaar.

"Hey Skwisgaar." Said Alexis sheepishly

"Alexis whats de hells…Dey's are bitings yous." Said Skwisgaar alarmed.

"I was just having fun" laughed Alexis "They're very sweet, they're just misunderstood because they play so roughly."

"Yous is such an idiots sometimes, you should bes more carefuls de's could really hurts you." Said Skwisgaar

"I'm sure Amaterasu didn't mean it," Said Alexis as she pointed to one of the wolves.

"Amat-ray-su?" questioned Skwisgaar

"Yeah that's her name…That's Emi, Hastumomo, Arata, and Daisuke." Said Alexis pointing to each wolf, they all sat on their haunches when she said their name.

"Yeah…looks you ares bleedings!" said Skwisgaar shocked as he pointed to her bleeding forearm, were a thick stream of blood was flowing down like a river.

"Oh…it appears I am," Said Alexis as if it was no big deal looking at the blood on her arm, "Well anyway it's just a scratch."

"Alexis yous really a moron, Yous could gets seriouslys hurts, then you dies."  
"Skwisgaar…" Started Alexis thinking he was over reacting just a tad  
"Don'ts speaks, I don'ts want to hears it, comes I have to cleans yous ups," Said Skwisgaar sternly as he grasped her blood arm, coating his hand lightly in blood. Skwisgaar looked down at this and said

"You betters nots have de AIDS," Alexis just glared at him as he led her back to Mordhaus to their bathroom and sat her on the toilet and Skwisgaar then ordered her to remove her top which she did and sighed in an angry manor as he began to clean her up.

"I'm not a kid Skwisgaar…I can do it myself." Snapped Alexis her mood was not the greatest right now.

"Yous should have thoughts about that's befores you do something stupid."

"Oh shut up." Snapped Alexis pissed "OW! Careful that hurts!" as Skwisgaar washed off a particular scratch.

"Then stays still, and quits bitching." Snapped Skwisgaar

"I hate you." said Alexis with malice

"I knows, I knows." Said Skwisgaar with a little smile on his face.

After an hour of fighting against Skwisgaar deemed her clean and she stomped away.

'She's too independents' thought Skwisgaar as he heard her slam her door which made him jump a bit. Skwisgaar got up to warn the guys about Alexis. Skwisgaar made it to the lounge to see the guys on the couch watching TV.

"Alexis is on warpath tonights." Said Skwisgaar

"Why what did you do?" asked Pickles as he took a sip of her beer

"She plays with the wolves and she gets all scratched up, then throws a hissy fit whens I trys to helps her." Said Skwisgaar

"Oh." Said Nathan

"What an ungrateful bitch." Said Murderface

"Eh that how Alexis is." Said Toki

Everyone looked at Toki.

"What? She doesn't like being treated like a kids." Said Toki with a shrug

"Yeah well, maybe she's just to independent." Said Pickles with a shrug

The subject of Alexis was dropped as they guys decided go out and drink for the rest of the night and let an angry Alexis calm down.

* * *

The next day

It was breakfast time by the time Dethklok came home hung-over.

"Wow what happened to you guys last night?" smirked Alexis

The guys just sat down and cradled their heads in their arms.

"Alright I'll see you later." Said Alexis as she left for school.

School was like any other day same amount of work from her teachers her friends telling her that she and Dethklok should hook-up. On the way home Alexis noticed in the mirror that her eyebrows desperately need a wax and probably other places as well. She arrived home and quickly dropped off her stuff in her room before she drove to her salon. Alexis grabbed some money for the waxing and was about to head out before she was stopped by Dethklok.

"Where are ya goin?" asked Pickles

"Out." Said Alexis as she tried to get around them.

"Where toos?" asked Toki

"I'm going in for a wax." Said Alexis as she rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Wax?" questioned Murderface

"Yeah basically I'm getting hair ripped off." Said Alexis just wanting to get it done and over with. Alexis then looked at them

"You know you guys could use a wax yourself." Observed Alexis As she went on her way. They guys looked at each other and then yelled out

"ALEXIS!" as they raced after her to get a wax as well.

* * *

At the Salon

Alexis was sitting and waiting flipping threw a magazine while they waited to get called back. The guys were just getting their eyebrows done and none were really nervous, till Alexis opened her mouth.

"So guys is this your first wax?"

"You know it." Said Murderface

Alexis then started to giggle

"Oh man, are you in for a surprise." Said Alexis

"Whats you mean?" asked Skwisgaar suspiciously

"Well I'm just gonna say that it hurts like a bitch if your not used to it." Said Alexis as Skwisgaar's name was called

"All of these guys need their eyebrows thinned, Denise." Said Alexis with a smile as Skwisgaar was lead to a back room. Soon all of them were in a back room. Alexis had stripped down and was lying on the table. Soon searing hot wax was smeared on her pubic hairs. Alexis hated bikini waxes they hurt so much, she was also to have her face waxed along with her legs.

"You ready Alexis?" asked the women doing her waxing.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Alexis getting nervous with anticipation, she soon felt the wax paper quickly pulled from her groin.

"Mother of God!" Yelled Alexis

"AHHHHHHHH!" she heard Nathan scream from down the hall

"No please don't hurts me!" cried out Toki desperately

"Dear Gods!" Screamed Skwisgaar

"Mother Douche bags!" yelled Pickles

Nothing was heard from Murderfaces room, it was as if it didn't affect him. Alexis's bikini wax was finished and they were moving onto her legs after that her face was done. Alexis was the last one done and once she was finished she was a red as a tomato. She met the guys out in the lobby, all their faces were red, but that didn't stop them form pointing and laughing.

"God Alexis you look like some one exploded blood on your face." Laughed Pickles

"I did just get waxed you jackass and it's going to go way." Snapped Alexis

The guys just snickered

"Oh I'm going home…Oh and before I forget you all scream like little girls." Snapped Alexis again as she left for her car to go home.

The guys followed in suit to the murdercycle and they all drove off to Mordhaus.

It was now dinner time and Alexis and the guys were now eating another wonderful meal made by Jean Pierre. There was only one problem Nathan wasn't at dinner tonight.  
"Hey Pickles where's Nathan?" asked Alexis feeling that the room had an empty feeling to it.

"Eh he said something about a date with some chick he met last night." Said Pickles

"Really…Wow that's something I didn't expect, I figured he liked be single." Said Alexis thoughtfully

"Yeah well that's Nathan you really don't expect things with him." Said Pickles

"Oh okay…I'm going to play DDR any one wanna verse me?" said Alexis as she left.

Toki and Skwisgaar eye's darted from side to side and quickly rushed after.

"Alexis waits ups!" Yelled Skwisgaar

"Yeah Alexis waits for us!" called out Toki

Alexis who was down the hall heard this smirked and waited for the two of them so they could play DDR.

* * *

A/N: Two adventures in one chapter go me - I hope the guys would react how they did if they got waxed. I myself have never gotten a bikini wax but I heard they hurt like crazy, because I have only gotten my eyebrows waxed. And please do guess who's going to make an appearance next and I'll give you a cookie. Lol

Marner: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter

Luma: Thanks a bunch for the review and of course Dr. Rockso is hilarious

fireflydoll: thank you so much for the review. And what girl doesn't think that about Dr. Rockso.

And to all three of you thank you so much for liking the free boobing thing I wasn't to sure how people were going to react to that.


	26. Envy

Envy is a very big sin

It was after a show and Alexis was laughing a little, the girls in the audience was screaming to get back stage and do stuff with Nathan but Nathan had reviled that he had a girlfriend. Alexis hadn't really talked to her or had met her but from what she saw Nathan could do a lot better. She was headed to the dressing room, her hair and make-up supplies were in there Alexis entered the dressing room to discover that the guys were with a bunch of girls and they were getting painted.

"Uh Pickles do I even want to ask?" questioned Alexis looking at the scene as if it was a really messed up show.

"Not really." Said Pickles

"Okay…whatever I'm just here to get my make-up and hair supplies so I'm gonna meet you at home…oh by the way good job tonight." Said Alexis as packed her stuff up, she was about to leave when she heard Toki talking to Nathan. Alexis's eyes went wide as she turned to see Nathan. She quickly walked up to him and whispered sternly

"What the hell Nathan, I've told you before that you don't look good with you hair flipped out nor do you look good in pastels…who did this to you?"

"My girlfriend."

"Your kidding me let me meet her." Said Alexis shaking her head this girl did not know what people look good in so she had to talk to her.

"Uh Alexis that's not the best idea." Said Nathan starting to worry about her safety.

Suddenly a woman with long blond, blue eyes, and an angry look that was plastered on her face, she was in red jeans and a red long sleeve top.

"We gotta go." She gritted out "we got plans with my parents." But before Nathan could answered Alexis stepped in

"He'll be ready in a minute I have to fix his hair…and he's gonna change because I'm gonna vomit…hi my name is Alexis and I'm their make-up/hair stylist." Said Alexis trying to be nice

"I don't care we got to go." Snapped the Blonde at Alexis

"But I do sweetie it's my job." Said Alexis starting to get an attitude "And basically I have higher authority than you in this band."

"Uh Alexis stop your gonna get hurt." Said Nathan trying to stop the cat fight that was most likely going to happen between the two girls.

"No you don't you're just a small girl who isn't any of their girlfriends." Snapped the blonde

"No I'm not because none are my type…and I actually live with them so take that." Said Alexis with fake happiness

Nathan gulped

'Here it comes' he thought as the Blondes angry look some how got angrier and turned toward Nathan and yelled.

"YOU LIVE WITH THIS SLUT."

"EXCUSE ME I'M NOT A SLUT I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Yelled Alexis her volume far exceeding that of the Blonde.

"THAT'S A LIE…YOU'RE THEIR WHORE AND NOW YOUR JUST UPSET THAT I STOLE ONE FROM YOU!" yelled the Blonde

With that Alexis pounced on the Blonde and a full on cat fight broke out.

Yells of whore slut, flat chested bitch, and your ass is mine bitch.

They guys just looked on in interest with contended smiles on their faces they hadn't seen a good cat fight in ages. Nathan noticed blood on the girls and he immediately broke it up by grabbing the Blonde girl. Alexis stood up and started to go at the Blonde again but Toki held her back.

"You little slut." Growled out the Blonde

"Slutty cum slutster." Barked out Alexis

Which made Toki laugh which in turn made Alexis bite down on his hand hard, Toki yelped and let go of her. Alexis was going to attack again but Skwisgaar grabbed her and held her as best he could.

"Uh Nathans you should gets outs of here." Said Skwsigaar as he tried to get Alexis to stop struggling and biting him. Nathan quickly took off with the Blonde and after a little while Skwisgaar let her go.

"Damn Alexis I've never seen you so pissed." Said Pickles

"She's a bitch." Said Alexis

"You needs to relax." Said Skwisgaar

"She broke the skin." Whined Toki looking at his arm. Alexis closed her eyes and began to breath deeply she finally opened her eyes and finally got calm again and said

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene and for biting you and Skwisgaar."

"Hey don't worry about it we actually enjoyed it." Smirked Pickles

"You should have killed her." Yelled Murderface

"Thanks Murderface." Smiled Alexis "Look I gotta go I'll see you all later." Alexis left to get home and sleep. Once she was gone the guys returned to the girls that were painting their chests.

Pickles turned to Skwisgaar and asked

"Have you ever seen her this mad?"

"I can't says I haves." Said Skwisgaar shrugging his shoulders

"Hey maybe she's just jealous." Suggested Toki

"Nah Alexis knows we wouldn't replace her because of some girl." Said Pickles

"Than what's her deal with Nathan?" asked Murderface

"Maybe she just thinks he could do better." Said Pickles

Back home Alexis was sprawled out on the couch thinking about all this. She should be getting to bed soon she was very tired, but she soon heard the door open she looked up and saw Nathan back in his usual clothing and normal hair.

"You look like a beaten dog." Smirked Alexis

Nathan just growled and was about to say something but Alexis interrupted by saying

"I'm sorry for cat fighting with your girlfriend but do not expect me to ever be nice to her but I will refrain from beating her ass into the ground."

"Ok but what about calling her a bitch?" asked Nathan

"I will try to refrain but if she calls me a slut…or bitch or anything of that sort all bets are off." Said Alexis

"Ok but I pretty sure Rebecca will leave you alone if you don't see each other." Said Nathan

"Yeah alright it's not like I wanna hang out with her." Sighed Alexis as she left for bed and she went to bed

* * *

It had been about a week and everyone was going on about Nathan and Rebecca; it was the talk of the town. Everywhere you went it'd be Nathan this and Rebecca that. Alexis couldn't even read Cosmo with out hearing about that damn couple. People were already saying they were going to get married. Alexis seriously doubted that and if they did she would object to it. 

Alexis was listening into a meeting and her father was finishing up one last important thing.

"So you've been cordially invited to host the USA pornography award." Said Charles

Everyone started cheering because they wanted to get with the girls.

"Not the most distinguished event. I vote we pass." Said Charles "Moving on, we have a bunch of…" but Charles was interrupted by the guys

"Fuck that. I'm going." Stated Skwisgaar

"Yeah, what are you?" said Pickles "A eunuch? Sign us up!"

"They're not paying you, and you'd lose money." Said Charles trying to get them on his side

"So? Fuck that!" Yelled Toki "I pay them for this. I just wants to make out with thems beautiful goils."

"Well, financially speaking…" started Charles

"Hey, listen, Mr. Numbers…" said Murderface "Sometimes you gotta just do something because your heart tells it's the right thing to do."

"Gots to listen to your hearts." Stated Skwisgaar

"Have you guys been reading my romance novels?" asked Alexis but before she got the answer she wanted she heard Toki yell

"Now signs us up. Naked Ladies! Oh wowie"

Charles was about to argue some more but that's when Alexis stopped him

"Daddy you're not going to win because they need to jerk off every once in a while because it's the only way they can get with really trashy girls." Said Alexis with happy annoyance but none of them got it.

"It's unanimous." Said Pickles "Even your daughter wants us to go."

"Not really I just want you to shut up." Said Alexis

"Ok fine whatever." Said Charles "Nathan?"

Alexis was next to Nathan and she could hear the entire conversation Rebecca was yelling at him and Nathan was trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." He said "I didn't understand that made you mad. I didn't know that made you mad."

Alexis could still here her yelling about something and telling Nathan to get his ass over to her and take her to bed, bath & beyond.

"See, now I know. Well I'm not perfect. I will take you to Bed, Bath & Beyond. I don't know my schedule yet."

Charles nodded to Alexis who creaked her neck and Alexis stood up went in front of Nathan and held out her hand.

"Give it." She ordered through gritted teeth

"Can I call you back? Band meeting." Said Nathan trying to say goodbye

"No you can't call me back!" Yelled Rebecca

Alexis had had enough she yanked the phone out of his hand and she started yelling at her.

"LOOK BITCH HE WILL CALL YOU BACK WHEN THE DAMN MEETING IS OVER!"

"THIS IS IMPORTAINT STUFF!" yelled Rebecca right back

"NO IT'S NOT YOU JUST WANT TO DRAG HIM SHOPPING WITH YOU!" screamed Alexis

"NO I DON'T! HE PROMISED ME!" yelled Rebecca in self defense

"YOU'RE AN EVIL CONTROLLING WHORE." Yelled Alexis

"YOU'RE A BITCH, WHO'S COMING BETWEEN US BECAUSE YOU WANT TO STEAL HIM FROM ME." Screamed Rebecca in rage

"WHAT THE FUCK…I DON'T LIKE NATHAN LIKE THAT I'M

JUST LOOKING OUT FOR HIM SO HE DOESN'T MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE DATING A CRAZY BITCH…OH WAIT HE JUST DID." Yelled Alexis

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A BITCH!"

"YES, YOU BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A WHORE."  
"GO TO HELL YOU SLUT!" Yelled Alexis hanging up and slamming the phone down.

"All right." Said Charles trying to get back to business "Nathan, the USA pornography awards? Are you in or out?"

"He's in." said Pickles for him "Right?"

"Well, he might not be." Said Charles "See he has a girlfriend now, and she may not enjoy the idea…I mean if lets say my daughter's boyfriend was invited to this thing she wouldn't let him go." Charles was using his daughter as an example and was sure this was something Alexis would be against.

"Actually…I'd let him go as long as he didn't kiss any of the girls…or make out with any of them…and brought me back a dildo…if he broke any of the first two I'd chop his dick off and force feed it to him through chilly." Said Alexis

The guys got wide eyed and Toki said

"Really you'd let your boyfriend go to something like that?"

"Oh yeah as long as he stayed faithful to me and we'd all be happy." Said Alexis "But knowing the blonde bitch she's gonna say no and Nathan being the whipped boy he is…is going to listen."

"Listen, I can do whatever I want. I'm fucking going." Barked Nathan angrily

Just then the phone rang Nathan looked down and inched his hand toward Alexis's hand.

Alexis looked the phone.  
"Oh look the whore is calling." She said "look just ignore her."

"I can't she'll get more angry." Said Nathan trying to get his phone

"Fine here. Be the little bitch in the relationship." Said Alexis but before she handed him the phone she answered it and screamed "WHORE!" and then handed it to Nathan

"Hello." He said

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH…And I thought we were going to bed, bath & beyond!" Screamed Rebecca to Nathan

"Yes we're still going to bed, bath and beyond." Said Nathan whispering

"When?" whined Rebecca

"Soon!" Said Nathan

"You guys notice that Nathan's, been acting weird lately?" whispered Skwisgaar to the guys

"Skwisgaar he's whipped he's basically the women in the relationship." Said Alexis

"You're acting weird as well… your angrier…it's almost like you have a crush on Nathan." Grinned Pickles

"I DO NOT!" yelled Alexis about to beat up Pickles

"Chill out Alexis whys you so upsets?" asked Toki

Alexis breathed out

"I don't know when ever that bitch is near I just want to strangle her with her intestines and shank her and then piss on her grave." Said Alexis

"Damn you are pissed as shit calm down." Said Pickles

"Yeah I know but she just pisses me off." Said Alexis "but I guess I've been really envious lately."

"Why?" asked Charles; wondering what was troubling his daughter

"Boy trouble I guess…It's just all my friends have been going out with guys lately and no guy ever asks me out and I just can't figure out what's wrong with me plus I'm really board." Said Alexis

Charles sighed "Alexis your time will come you just have to be patient besides you've had a few boyfriends in the past."

"Yeah when I was dating a jerk that cheated on me with my supposed best friend and the fact I originally only dated him because of the alcohol connections." Stated a deadpanned Alexis

"Whoa wait what? You dated that jackass for alcohol." Said Pickles

"Yes it was a big mistake and I just got hurt by him." Said Alexis "I was a bad child in my younger days."

"You're still bad." Said Murderface

"Oh shut up." Said Alexis

"Ok I'm leaving." said Nathan

"That poor, poor whipped bastard." Said Alexis as she left a couple minutes later.

* * *

It had been a week and nothing really of importance happened Alexis had nothing to do since all her friends were out on dates and she was cooped up at home. She was concealing her boredom by hearing the guys practice. They finished rehearsing a song but with out Nathan so it was just instrumental. Alexis hummed along to it. Once it ended Skwisgaar said 

"I'm getting worried. USA pornography awards in two days and Nathan hasn't been to rehearsal."

"That's ladies for you." said Murderface with malice "They rob you of your essence. Their soul murders!"

"Uh Murderface I'm right here." Said Alexis

"Yeah you're a soul murder as well!"

"No I'm not." Said Alexis very confuse as to why she was getting insulted because of the stupid blonde bimbo

"She's not good enough for hims." Stated Skwisgaar

"Amen to that." Said Alexis but what Skwisgaar said next just ruined it.

"I hates her, yet I would totally dos her."

"Yeah. Me, too." Said Toki "So strange is this mind of men."

"Yeah, my little friend." Said Skwisgaar agreeing "We are so evolved yet our animalistic inskincts always remind us who we truly are."

"Mens art beasts and womens the demons of the night." Said Toki solemnly

"Hello guys I'm right here…hearing everything your saying and your not make my night any better." Said Alexis trying not to get to upset

"Alexis you don't needs to worries. You is just girl in the house." Said Toki

"Gee that makes me feel so much better." Said Alexis getting depressed that the guys didn't think of her pretty. They just liked the big breasted girls; she just smiled a depressed smile and said

"Look I gotta go… finals are coming so I better get to studying." As she left the room as Nathan came in with a depressed look on her face and tears threating to cascade down her face

"Hey you feeling alright?" asked Skwisgaar

"AW did she break up with you?" asked Murderface trying to sound sympatric but the sound of hope came in loud and clear.

"No." answered Nathan

"Damn it." They all said

"But I have some bad news!" stated Nathan "I can't go to the USA pornography awards. I'm not allowed."

"Dude, but if you can't go, then we can't play, and we're don't…we can't go!" said a semi panicked Pickles "We can't go."

"I'm sorry." Said Nathan

"I wanted to kiss the goils!" said Toki

"I want to die." Said Pickles dramatically

"Why?!" yelled Skwisgaar over dramatizing the whole thing

"You don't understand!" yelled Nathan "She won't let me!"

"Your relationship is messing with our lives!" said Murderface dramatically "Our lives."

"I know its times like this that I wish I was dating Alexis. She'd let me go." Muttered Nathan depressed

"We all wants a girl like Alexis but I doubts will find someones like her." Said Skwisgaar

"Look I'm gonna go to bed." Said Nathan as he left.

"Look we gotta do something." Said Pickles

"But what can we do." Said Murderface

"Wait I got it, Alexis…she knows what to do." Said Pickles the guys hurried off to Alexis's room.

Alexis was just staring up at her ceiling thinking thoughtfully at what was wrong with her why should she care what the guys think about her.

"Alexis we need help." Said Pickles

Alexis turned on her side and said

"With what?"

"We some how need to confront Nathan and tell him that his girlfriend sucks and is ruining our lives." Stated Pickles

"You mean an intervention…as long as I get to be a part of it." Said Alexis "I need to knock some sense into him."

It was about five minutes later they were all in Nathan's bed room looming over Nathan. Toki had somehow mange to get a bat.

"Wow he looks like a girl when he sleeps…God I love his bed." Said Alexis as Toki said

"You bastard. Why you makes me do this?"

Nathan then woke up as soon as Toki swung his bat on top of Nathan's head knocking him out.

"That was pretty cool." Stated Alexis

All of them had to carry Nathan (except Alexis) to the room were they tied him up and woke him up by splashing a bucket of water on him.

"Uh." Grunted Nathan looking around the dark room trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I can't move!" yelled Nathan as Alexis cackled an evil laugh as Pickles slapped him across the face, and took a puff on his cigarette.

"Yeah. Funny thing about being tied down…" said Pickles as he flicked his lit cigarette at Nathan and burned him as Pickles finished his sentence

"It's hard to keep your defenses up!"

Toki came out of no where and punched Nathan in the gut.

"Ugh. Why are you guys doing this?" asked Nathan

"You've been blinded by a manipulative cow and we are here to save you." said Murderface as he sharpened his butcher knife.

"Basically…were saving you from making a horrible mistake." Said Alexis as she came out from the darkness and resting her chin on Nathan's shoulder

"Taser him." Ordered Murderface Alexis quickly got off Nathan and Toki appeared with a taser and since Nathan was wet and Toki had just started to taser him you can bet it hurt like crazy by the way Nathan was screaming and yelling 'stop, stop.'

"Stop." Ordered Pickles "Take five on the juice, Toki."

Toki then shocked him again but only for a second.

"Your attitude is unacceptable." Said Skwisgaar coming up behind him making Nathan flinch a little as Skwisgaar grasped his shoulders and yelled

"Why do you like that lady?"

"Every time we see you with her, you look like a beaten dog." Stated Pickles as he howled like a dog.

"What gets me is, why you are letting her run your life…you act more like a beaten wife than a man and it's very unattractive." Said Alexis

"Fine." Said Nathan "You want the truth? I hate that lady."

"You hate her but you are with her? Why?" Murderface questioned confused, hell they were all confused.

"I don't know!" screamed Nathan just as confused

"Toki." Was all Murderface said to get Toki to get to taser him again

"NO!" yelled Nathan Once Toki finished tasering him again Nathan finally spoke his true feelings

"It's the most brutal thing ever. It's not like regular hate. It is so much more black! If she were a street gang, I'd fuckin go to war with her with bottles and chains. But this is different. There's nothing I can do."

"There's nothing you can do? There's nothing you can do?!" yelled Pickles Punching Nathan while saying that but not very hard

"I could possibly break up with her, but dear God guys you don't know what she's like." Stated Nathan "What if she won't let me?"

"Well that's not going to happen." Stated Alexis as she saw Toki cock a crossbow at Nathan's crotch.

"What do you mean?" all the guys questioned

"Nathan you're losing you alpha male status and its making you look like a big bitch in your relationship you're in." said Alexis as she moved Toki and sat her self open legged across Nathan's lap straddling him. Alexis had changed into one of her many club outfits which included a halter top and jeans. Nathan was very surprised by this he had to admit Alexis looked very sexy right now. Alexis wrapped her arms around Nathan went to his ear and whispered in a very sexy voice a plan.

"Just tell her that you found someone new and she's a bitch."

Nathan gulped Alexis had never done anything like this. Alexis pulled back smiled a sexy smile and got off. Pushed her boobs together to give her some fake cleavage. Nathan then yelled

"You're right. You're right! OH god, your right…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nathan then began to cry as his bonds were cut as he got up and hugged Pickles He then turned to Alexis

"If I'm gonna do the whole I found someone new thing if I don't know any other girls."

"Well you're lookin at her." Said Alexis

"What!" exclaimed Nathan "I can't do that you're underage."

"Moron, its called acting and I'm a pretty good actress we'll say I'm 20 or something plus I wanna see her face…and I'm sure if she gets mad you'll protect me I'm sure you wouldn't want me hurt." Said Alexis getting a higher pitch to make her sound vulnerable.

"Fine I'll do it…but no touching." Said Nathan

"Done but I call you having me around your arm."

"Done." Said Nathan

"OH this is going to be so much fun…Plus I got little Nathan up." Said an excited Alexis as she rushed out of the room.

"Little Nathans?" questioned Toki

"Oh she's talkin about giving Nathan an erection." Stated Pickles all the guys looked at Nathan's crotch.

* * *

The next afternoon around lunch time Nathan and Alexis were on their way. Well first they had to stop for lunch because Alexis was going to hang out with her friends for a girl's lunch…but Nathan got to tag along. 

They arrived at Chipolttle the normal place where the girls would meet.

"Alexis over here!" Called Alice waving "we already got your food."

"Oh thanks…Here." Said Alexis handing her money to Alice

"Thank you." said Alice

"Hey why is Nathan here?" asked Jessica

"Oh I'm his fake girlfriend so he can break up with Rebecca." Said Alexis

"Finally…dear God what the hell man she's a bitch from what Lexy's been telling us." Said Adrienne

Nathan didn't really say anything for the entire lunch Alexis always finished her lunch first.

"Nathan you look really board…I'm sorry for dragging you to this it's just I haven't seen my friends in forever so thanks." Smiled Alexis as they left for Nathan's Motorcycle. Alexis got on the back and hugged Nathan all the way to Rebecca's house she didn't particularly like Nathan's hair all in her face so she went under his hair and pressed against his neck.

"Damn she's a spoiled rich bitch isn't she?" asked Alexis having a blank stare. As they went in the reached Rebecca who was getting ready, Rebecca looked at Alexis and snapped

"What is she doing here?"

"Hey Rebecca." Started Nathan "I think you and I really need to talk. Listen, You and I are two very great and very different people." Alexis could not stop smiling an evil smile it was coming and Alexis couldn't wait…She wanted to see Rebecca's face after this. Rebecca had now just dropped her earring and she snapped at Nathan

"Hold on for a fucking second, Tonto!"

"Whoreing slut." Coughed Alexis into her hand

Rebecca turned toward her while she went to get her earring and just at that moment her heel broke and she began to fall down the stairs. Both Nathan and Alexis were very shocked. Well more or less Nathan Alexis was hoping she'd break her neck more, but once she reached the platform of the stairs she was all bloody with a black eye and possible a broken nose.

"I'm OK." She said "I'm OK."

"Damn." Said Alexis unhappily that Rebecca was just seriously hurt and not dead.

Nathan gave her a look and Alexis just smiled her innocent smile. Just then as Rebecca was trying to get up she slipped and fell down another flight of stair up instead of stopping at the next platform she just kept going.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh a little bit, Nathan just looked in aw. Rebecca stopped and was bloodier from before Alexis was just starting to wonder when the hell she was going to die, as Rebecca fell down some more stairs. Alexis looked at her watch wanting to know when the hell this was going to end. Finally she stopped rolling down the stairs and coming to a stop.

"Is she dead?" asked Alexis

"I don't think so…but we should probably get her to a hospital." Said Nathan

"Yeah." Said Alexis as they started to walk down the stairs to where Rebecca was lying unconscious.

At the hospital at Mordhaus the doctor was talking to Nathan on Rebecca's condition.

"Well, she's in a coma and if you wanna talk you her, she can hear you, whatever." Said the Doctor who had clearly lost all hope in his job here.

"Rebecca, I don't feel like I ever really talked to you, because you know, you didn't let me." Said Nathan bending down to get close to her. "But I just wanted to say I was going to break up with you back there, and now since you're in a coma, I really don't have to. You're like the ultimate girlfriend right now and I don't want to lose that, you know?"

"Oh come on!" yelled Alexis "This is bullshit and you know it."

"Alexis shut up." Ordered Nathan as he turned his attention back to Rebecca "But tonight are the USA pornography awards and I know you didn't really like the idea of me going but I feel live we've grown so much since then. And if you still don't want me to go, please, please say something right now…Alright she said yes I'm going."

"You crafty bastard." Smirked Alexis as the both got up and left after a little bit of silence Alexis asked something

"So are you still her boyfriend?"

"No. and if we are it's now officially an open relationship." Said Nathan

"Okay could you drop me off at home before you go please?" asked Alexis sweetly

"Fine." Grunted Nathan as they hoped on Nathan's motorcycle.

"Thanks." Said Alexis "You do know you're a sucker for girl's right."

"No I'm not; I'm the most brutal guy out there." Said Nathan trying to deny it

"Yes you are, why else would you try so hard to please girls so much…but that's the problem you give the impression to girls that they can walk all over you." said Alexis

Nathan said nothing but just stared at her

Dear God she was right…what the hell was wrong with him, when did he become such a wimp in front of girls.

"Look don't sweat it just go to the porn awards and possibly sex some of the easy porn stars…I'll see you later." Said Alexis as she hoped off the bike but before she went inside she turned to Nathan to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head so their lips met. Both looks of shock went on their faces and Alexis quickly pulled away and smiled and questioned

"How is it always at the end of something I always end up kissing one of you?"

"What you've kissed one of the other guys from before?" questioned Nathan after the shock of kissing Alexis wore off.

"Yeah, but as I told him you better keep quite or Daddy will kill us and don't look to much into kay." Said Alexis as she walked away while waving goodbye

Nathan was left speechless and wondered which one of the guys kissed her his money was on Skwisgaar. Nathan growled at the thought of Alexis kissing another guy. He let the thought go as he met up with the other guys for the Awards.

* * *

A/N: Ok this time we got to see Nathan and Alexis kiss wasn't it sweet. Yeah I really hate Rebecca cause she seriously a bitch. You have to admit that Nathan dose get whipped by girls. Hee hee, I'm so glade you liked the last chapter. Oh who do you want to take Alexis to prom and I'm sorry to say it can't be Toki sorry if you were thinking him it really is between Skwisgaar or Pickles. 

Marner: You get a cookie because you got it right. Thank you for the review as well

Luma: I'm so happy that you thought Toki's response was great that means a lot to me. You also get a cookie for guessing right.

fireflydoll: In all seriousness the video games just sorta appeared and when you mentioned it to me in the review I relised that I did incorporated all three but the video games were supposed to be it's own chapter, but I'm glade I made everyone happy. Oh and you get a cookie too for guessing right.

metal2fairytale: Oh Toki's going to get jealous later on I have some plans on that. Here is your cookie for guessing right.


	27. Prom & Kisses

Prom & Kisses

It was a nice Friday evening, and Alexis was wearing a nice yellow and black dress with black stockings and nice heels and she was actually wearing Make-up. She was rushing down the hall with her purse flying behind her. She rushed in where her father and the guys were having a meeting.

"Daddy I need $30." Said Alexis urgently

"Why? We're ya going?" asked Pickles

"Oh I have a Date tonight and I'd rather have some extra cash in case were short on cash." Said Alexis holding out her hand to Charles and turning her head towards Pickles. Charles got his wallet out and handed her $20.  
"That will help." Said Charles "Be home by midnight."

"Thanks daddy I'll call if something else comes up." Said Alexis as she rushed off to her car.

"Well this concludes our meeting if you will excuse me I must go." Said Charles as he got up and left. The guys however just sat their eating their dinner, it was then Nathan decided to ask Skwisgaar.

"Skwisgaar when the hell did you kiss Alexis?"

Silence went about the room as Skwisgaar answered

"I's nevers kissed Alexis."

Toki gulped as nervousness went throughout his body, for he was the one who kissed her.

"Whoa what the hell are you talking about…Skwisgaar never kissed Alexis none of us has." Said Pickles finding this very hard to believe.

"Well two of has, and I want to know who." Said Nathan

"Who?" asked Murderface

"Well one of them is me I kissed her by mistake last night and my God her lips were so soft." Said Nathan "So I want to know who else kissed her."

Toki looked around nervously.

"Hey Toki-" Started Pickles

"It was me ok I kissed hers and it felt great! But it was a mistake I swears it!" yelled Toki in a panic

Everyone's jaw dropped at that news about Toki and Alexis.

"Damn Toki what was kissing her like?" asked Pickles

"Were her lips soft?" asked Nathan

"Yes they were almost like silk I loved it and I wanted to do it again and again." Said Toki

"I know!" yelled Nathan

"Seriously how did you mange to get her to kiss you?" asked Skwisgaar a little miffed that they had already kissed Alexis and he hadn't.

"That's the thing it was all by mistake." Said Nathan

"Yeah but we can't tell her father or he might get upset." Said Toki

"OH dude I wanna kiss her now!" said Pickles

"Not uh, I goes first." Argued Skwisgaar

"If you can find a situation that leads to that, be my guess." Said Nathan

"Aw." Sighed Skwisgaar and Pickles together

"Yeah it's not that easys." Said Toki "It's by mistake…you have to do it by mistake if you wants to kiss her."

"I'll kiss her eventually." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah I doubt it." Laughed Pickles "Alexis isn't just going to give you her lips."

Skwisgaar grumbled at this and the guys returned to what they were doing basically getting drunk off their asses.

Alexis returned home right on time. She was trying to get to her room without disturbing the guys she was very tired and didn't really want to see them. She was close to the lounge when she knew the guys were most likly drunk. She just hoped that they didn't see her as she peeked in. She saw that they were passed out minus Skwisgaar, who wasn't even in the room. Alexis figured that he was with a woman and were screwing like rabbits. She sighed as she continued to the bathroom so she could wash off her make-up. Alexis was very tired as she trudged out of the bathroom in her PJ's. She yawned very big as she walked down the halls as she bumped into Skwisgaar.

"Oh hey, sorry Skwisgaar, I just got home." Said Alexis

Skwisgaar just stared at her threw his drunken eyes stared at her lips. His mind reeled at how Toki could kiss her first and not him; he was Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the fastest guitarist alive. Girls fell at his feet begging for his attention, why not Alexis.

"Alexis…" he said drunkly

"Yes Skwisgaar." Said Alexis looking at Skwisgaar

Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around her and bought his face to hers in attempt to kiss her. This surprised Alexis as she drew her head back and placed her pointer and middle finger on his forehead stopping him in his tracks.

"Skwisgaar? What are you doing?" asked Alexis

"Kissings yous." Said Skwisgaar

"Well you're very drunk right now so why don't I take you to your room so you can sleep off the alcohol." Suggested Alexis as she stepped to Skwisgaar's side and placed an arm around him and helped him down the hall.

"Whys you do it?" asked Skwisgaar

"Do what?" asked Alexis confused

"Kissing them…nots me." Yelled out Skwisgaar

"Whoa…whoa…whoa you know about me kissing Toki and Nathan…OH God fucking damn it…I told them not to tell." Said Alexis angrily as she neared Skwisgaar's room. "Look Skwisgaar those kisses mean nothing they're just by accident."

"Yeahs wells you supposedly don't disappoints." Slurred Skwisgaar

"Whatever." Said Alexis "Look it's not a big deal just relax you have plenty of girls falling at your feet worshiping you like a God." As they entered Skwisgaar's room, Alexis placed him on his bed.

"Skwisgaar just get some rest and you'll feel somewhat better in the morning." Smiled Alexis as she left the room leaving Skwisgaar alone with his thoughts. Alexis went to bed kinda upset but she figured that they were drunk when they told about the kisses.

'I guess I can forgive them this one time.' Thought Alexis as she curled up in her bed.

* * *

The next morning Alexis woke up and trudged out of bed to the bathroom. She did her bisness as her phone rang. 

"Hello…Alice what about it…no I don't have a date…well you thought wrong…he thought I was too weird plus he was too emotional for my taste…look I'm gonna find someone…maybe I will, maybe I will." Said Alexis as she hung up and sighed. Her concern for finding a date was because of prom. She had no one to go with just like for homecoming but at the last moment Toki took her, So Alexis thought that he could take her to prom. Now all she had to do was ask him, but how was the big question? Alexis sighed as she tried to figure out away to ask him. Alexis always got shy when she had to ask a guy out.

Alexis was wondering down the hall as she rehearsed on how she was going to ask Toki to prom.

"Well since we have been out before I was just wondering if you'd like to take me to prom…No that's crap, how about…Toki you, me, prom Saturday…I sound like bitch, ah how about this, Hey would you like to take me to prom…No." said Alexis she then thought of the perfect thing to say.

"We've known each other for a while now so how about we go to the prom?"

"Okays." Said a voice behind her

Alexis turned to face Skwisgaar

"When is it?" asked Skwisgaar

Alexis was a little shocked at how she didn't notice Skwisgaar, but she had to fix this mistake.

"Skwisgaar-" started Alexis

"I knows, yous never believes that I's takes yous to your proms." Said Skwisgaar cockily

"But-"

"No worries I take your friends too," said Skwisgaar as he walked away from her to rub it in Toki's face that he was taking Alexis to the prom.

"Shit." Said Alexis

* * *

Prom Night 

So Alexis took Skwisgaar to her Prom, Ashley, Alice, Adrienne, and Jessica plus their dates got to ride in the limo that DethKlok owned. Alexis was in a beautiful black sleeveless dress with gold patter stitched right into the fabric, and long black silk gloves and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Skwisgaar was just in his usual tux that he wore to all formal events. Alexis arms were crossed she was worried every since Skwisgaar told Toki that he was going to Alexis prom, he refused to talk to her, but Alexis had a plan up her sleeve to get him to talk to her. For right now Alexis decided to worry about the dance and to try and make sure that Skwisgaar didn't ditch her. The limo finally stopped and everyone got out of the limo. The prom was being held at the Aquarium. Alexis was excited as she exited the limo and they all went inside. The entire entry way was the dance floor with all the exhibits shining bright that seemed to light up the dance floor.

"Come on Lexy!" shouted Alice

"I have fucking 5'in heels on." Said Alexis

"Well hurry up." Yelled Jessica

Alexis then ran full speed up to her friends and smirked. Skwisgaar's jaw hung open he'd never seen a girl in heels run like that before.

"Skwisgaar hurry up." Said Alexis who broke out into laughter

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes as he caught up to them.

"You do know that you have to dance with me." Said Alexis

"I knows, I knows…maybe a few others things as wells?" asked Skwisgaar putting on his charm.

Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"You wish." As they went in as the DJ began to blast out some techno.

"Sandstorm!" yelled the girls as they began to dance Alexis began to dance as her and her friends began to dance adding some raver moves. Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around Alexis's shoulders as she did a move that was very sexy.

The song ended and the next song that came on made everyone scream out in enjoyment.

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now everyone was doing some sort of dance that Skwisgaar had no idea how to do.

"Skwisgaar it's easy, criss crosss, leg back, shake the shoulders, snap. Out, in, slap, superman." Explained Alexis showing him the moves. Skwisgaar finally and could somewhat keep up with the girl.

'This is dildos.' Thought Skwisgaar darkly

[Verse 1:  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat thing  
(Now Yua!)  
Crank That Soulja Boy  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I got me some bapes today"

"Oh my god it's Skwisgaar doing the soulja boy." Squealed fangirls as they began to point Skwisgaar just smirked as he continued to dance

I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon crank it up 4 sholl (sholl)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly

Alexis noticed this and totally did not like this, she knew for sure she was going to get ditched.

'I should have just gone with Toki.' thought Alexis

[Hook:  
Im 2 clean off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that roosavelt  
And super soak that Hoe [x10

Im to fresh up in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch

The song ended and the fangirls went up to Skwisgaar and started to chat with him. Alexis was never one to take a stand with a man. Plus she and Skwisgaar weren't going out, so he was fair game to girls. Alexis just left to go look at the exhibits by herself. While wondering the halls by herself, she was wondering the halls looking at the fish. Along the way at looking at the exhibits she kept seeing all these couples making out.

'Great, just the thing to make my life more depressing,' thought Alexis as she entered the Shark exhibit. She stared at the sharks; it seemed that even the sharks were in pairs.

'Well this is just great.' Thought Alexis darkly as she leaned against the glass and sank down to the floor.

Ashley had noticed that Alexis had disappeared as soon as Skwisgaar started to hang out with Heather and her friends.

'Moron.' She thought as she got the attention of the other girls.

"Adrienne do you have the vodka?" asked Ashley

"Yeah." Said Adrienne

"Come on Alexis is going to need a drink." Said Ashley as they went to find Alexis and drink with her. They finally found her leaning against the shark tank.

"Aw Alexis don't be upset…you yourself said that he was a playboy." Said Jessica

"Jessica it still hurts to be ditched by your date for a whore," said Adrienne handing the bottle to Alexis who took a swig.

"You know this reminds me of a story," said Alice as she began to tell her story.

* * *

Back with Skwisgaar 

Skwisgaar finally got away from those fangirls and began to look for Alexis, who had disappeared. While in his search he heard laughter, it was obnoxious and wouldn't stop and a snort was heard.

"Alexis you're drunk," laughed Jessica drunk as well, and just as loudly as Alexis. Skwisgaar sighed as he followed it, but before he reached her he was confronted by some more fangirls.

"Skwisgaar, Oh my God! you have to save me a dance!" she squealed

Skwisgaar wanted nothing more to do than just find Alexis and never leave her side because of all the fans. He ditched the fangirl and found the girls and their dates (That had joined them).

"Skwisgaar…why are you here…where the fuck are the whores you were with," slurred Alexis as she stumbled up to him and poked at his chest.

"Alexis you drunks." Stated Skwisgaar

"Well I dids just drink 100 proof vodka," said Alexis falling into Skwisgaar's chest. "You're warm," As Alexis began to nuzzle into Skwisgaar's chest. This caught Skwisgaar by surprise and all he could do was put his arms up, as Alexis wrapped her arms around him.

"Dance with her," slurred Jessica as she pushed Alexis's further into his chest. Skwisgaar lost his balance and both fell over, catching Alexis in his arms as he hit the floor.

"Alexis you has too much." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah so," said Alexis looking at him.

"Comes proms almost overs I dance with yous," said Skwisgaar helping Alexis up as they headed back to where the dance was being held.

"And now for the final dance, this is for all you lovers out there," Said the DJ. The song began as Skwisgaar wrapped his arm around her waist and Alexis managed in her drunken state to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Alexis laid her head in Skwisgaar's cheat listing to his heart beat as he guided her on the dance floor.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Skwisgaar just looked at her, he had to admit that Alexis was very beautiful tonight in her dress and the make-up she was wearing.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Alexis was starting to listen to the music intently, she looked at Skwisgaar and had to admit he was pretty hot looking tonight and she felt like she needed to do something. Alexis then pressed her lips to Skwisgaar's lips and held them there.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

The song ended just as Alexis pulled her lips away.

"Damn your lips are soft," said Alexis breathlessly.

Skwisgaar was ultimately shocked, sure he had wanted to kiss her but he never expected like this, but he'd take it. Now he could gloat as to how he finally kissed Alexis.

"Come ons Alexis we needs to gos," said Skwisgaar as he led Alexis to the limo as soon as they met up with her friends. The limo finished taking the others home and they were finally returning to Mordhaus. Alexis was resting her head was in Skwisgaar's lap.

"Skwsigaar," said a drunk Alexis suddenly

"Yes?" questioned Skwisgaar

"Did I kiss you?" asked Alexis as she slurred.

"Yes you dids." Said Skwisgaar

"That's what I thought." Said Alexis with that Alexis grabbed Skwisgaar so they were face to face and said. "Never tell daddy…or anyone else for that matter…if you do…I'll do something to you," slurred Alexis as she fell a sleep in Skwisgaar's lap. Skwisgaar sighed as the limo finally pulled up to Mordhaus and he got out, and carried Alexis in bridal style into house.

He made a bee line to Alexis room so she could sleep off the alcohol. He then made it to the lounge.

"Hey Skwisgaar how was Alexis prom?" asked Pickles with a snicker

"She gets drunks and kiss me." Said Skwisgaar proudly

"Sos yous kiss her third I kisses her firsts." Said Toki promptly making Skwisgaar grimiest at this but held his head high and said

"Told you I woulds kiss her soons,"

"Yeah that's great…now shut up." Barked Murderface

"Yeah stop being such a dick about she was drunk when she kissed you at least with me and Toki she was sober." Said Nathan

Skwisgaar immediately shut up and drank the rest of the night.

* * *

The Next day 

Alexis woke up with a slight hangover; she had just drunk enough to give her a slight one. She made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink. When she arrived she saw Toki.

"Good morning Toki."

Toki didn't say anything and just looked the other way.

'Wow, I'm more mature then Toki.' Thought Alexis

"Toki come on, we're friends just because I went to the prom with Skwisgaar doesn't mean I like him…but between you and me, I really kinda wanted to take you." said Alexis

Toki began to blush as he asked in a hopeful tone

"Reallys?"

"Really, but don't tell him that okay." Smiled Alexis

"Okay…hey waits!" said Toki in annoyed voice "You kissed him last night."

"Damn it he told." Said Alexis annoyed

"He brags about it all last night…till Nathan put him in his place." Grumbled Toki

"Look Toki don't sweat it's just a kiss, It's not like I'm going out with him or anything because of it…just relax and don't look into it so much…and please don't tell my father or he'll bitch at me…okay." Said Alexis

"Fines," said Toki unwillingly.

"Thanks you're the best…Now I'm gonna go back to bed for awhile," said Alexis as she left the kitchen leaving Toki with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Finally got this Chapter done. Okay so now Skwisgaar kissed Alexis, Yay good times had by all. Now the reason I haven't updated is because of my midterms. I've been real busy with those so I really hadn't had time for this till now when all that work is finally done. Also I say it would be awesome to see Skwisgaar do the Soulja Boy. Oh and sorry if any are OOC. 

Marner: glad we're on the same wave length about Rebecca Nightrod, I also hoped you enjoyed your cookie as well. And thank you for the review.

Luma: You know Nathan was drunk when he met Rebecca, and Yay someone sees that Nathan does have a soft spot for girls hee hee -

fireflydoll: I'm glade you liked that scene between Alexis and Rebecca it was really fun to write.


	28. Graduation

Graduation

Alexis sat quietly at her graduation; she was waiting for her name to be called. She was separated from her friends who most had gotten their names called. Charles was there as well ready with a camera for when his daughter got called to go up. Finally they got to the O's.

"Alexis Ofdensen." Called the principle

Alexis got up and walked to the stage in her red graduation gown and her hat with the tassel in front face with a gold plate that said 2008. A hush was over the crowd as they began to whisper. Alexis knew what they were whispering about the rumors of her and DethKlok, so she just rolled her eyes and received her diploma. It was another thirty minutes till Graduation was finally done. Alexis and her friends met up and they smiled at each other.

"Finally we never have to step inside that hell hole again." Said Adrienne

"Finally I can sleep in all I want." Said Alice

Charles finally approached the girls and said

"Congratulations ladies."

"Thanks daddy." Smiled Alexis

"Alright I want a picture of all of you together." Said Charles as the girls grouped together and smiled while holding up their diplomas.

"Very good…Alexis we have to go now I have a meeting to hold for the guys."

"Daddy I was thinking that me and the girls would go grab some lunch," said Alexis

"Fine just be home in one hour," said Charles as he turned to leave.

"Bye daddy," called Alexis as she turned and went off with her friends.

The girls had made it to the restaurant and go a table

"Uh finally I can't wait for summer vacations, my family vacation this year is going to Florida." Said Jessica

"Yeah my parents are dragging me off somewhere." Said Alice

"Same," said Adrienne and Ashley together.

"My vacation is going to my mom's for a week and then just staying with DethKlok for the rest of the summer." Said Alexis

"Lucky I bet you're going on a European tour," said Alice

"I know I'm going to Poland soon for the Dethwater concert," said Alexis sipping a soda.

"Well Poland is always good," said Ashley.

"Too cold I never liked the cold," Said Alexis "Back at my mom's we had a very expensive heat bill because of me."

"Well maybe you and the guys could get cozy next to a fire," sighed Alice at the romantic thought she just had.

Alexis burst out laughing at the thought of DethKlok being romantic.

"Sorry Alice but that's too absurd…I doubt they even know I graduated." Laughed Alexis

"Alexis you don't let them anywhere near you when something importaint in your life happens much more romantically and when they actually get with you somewhat romantically you push them away by telling them it was a mistake…your afraid to fall in love aren't you." said Ashley

Alexis was taken aback, if you really looked at, she guessed she was really afraid to fall in love ever since what happened with Aiden, and she just didn't trust men as much anymore.

"No I'm not," said Alexis defiantly not wanting to admit it.

"Whatever Alexis you know it's true, maybe you should actually stop being afraid of love and dive right in, with a famous guy." Smirked Ashley

Alexis rolled her eyes and eat her food.

* * *

Alexis was dropped off at Mordhaus as she entered the dinning room she saw a banner that said 

'HAPPY GRADUATION ALEXIS!'

Streamers and balloons littered the room.

'Wow how did they know?' thought Alexis 'I sure as hell never told him that I was graduating today.'

She looked around the room wondering where the guys were it wasn't like them to just give on a party. Alexis walked around slowly looking here and there when suddenly,

"SURPRISE!" yelled the guys as they jumped out

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Alexis not really liking the surprise "Holy Shit!"

Alexis began to hyperventilate as the guys began to point and laugh.

"You guys are assholes," breathed out Alexis as she held her heart at bay from pumping too fast.

"Yeah well, you were late for your party." Said Nathan

"I didn't even know you were going to do this," said Alexis "How did you find out?"

"Your dad told us last night." Said Pickles

"Yous keeps too many secrets." Said Skwisgaar

Alexis just glared

"I didn't think that, me graduating would be a big deal to you." said Alexis

"Wrong…we look for any excuse to party." Said Murderface

"Okay," Said Alexis a little weird out.

"Come on we have cakes!" exclaimed Toki as he grabbed her hand and led to the head of the table.

Jean-Pierre then came out with a giant chocolate cake, black icing out lined the cake along with the words 'Congratulations Alexis'

Alexis looked at the cake it looked good, but she wasn't a big cake fan, cake always went to her hips.

"I'll take a small slice." Said Alexis as Jean-Pierre began to cut the cake.

"What are you anorexic?" yelled Murderface

"No!" said Alexis "I'm just watching my weight."

"What the fuck Alexis?" questioned Pickles "Your as skinny as a twig, how much do you weight?"

"About 112…and I really don't want to gain anymore weight." Said Alexis with a depressed sigh

DethKlok's eye's twitched, was this girl serious she was watching her weight when she looked like that.

"Alexis shut up and eat a big slice of cake." Ordered Nathan

"Fine…Just don't except me to finish it." Said Alexis stubbornly as Jean-Pierre handed out her slice of cake. Alexis took a small bite, She ate savored the chocolaty flavor.

"Alexis you worry too much about your weights." Said Toki

"I am a girl…we tend to worry about things like that." Said Alexis

"Your weird." Said Murderface

"Who wants to be normal," said Alexis with a smile.

The guys just laughed and agreed with that,

"Uh three months I leave for collage," said Alexis as she stretched after finishing her cake. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. They still didn't know where she was going to go to collage. Alexis had decided that she was going to stay close to the guys because she knew if she left they were going to do something stupid.

"Wheres you goings?" asked Skwisgaar

"UCLA," said all she answered

She received blank looks from the guys, she sighed as she would have to explain.

"University of California Los Angelus." Said Alexis with a blank stare

Toki perked up and exclaimed

"You is staying!" As he rushed up to her and hugged her tight.

"Toki, can't breath…let go." Said Alexis her breathing a little labor, Toki had let her go after his tight hug.

"Toki, you do know I'm moving out to live in the dorm right?" asked Alexis

The guys looked up at this; they thought that since she was staying in state she wouldn't move out.

"What you can't move out." Said Nathan getting a little upset

"Uh...this is unexpected, but I would like to live on campus," said Alexis surprised by this.

"We don'ts wants you to leaves," said Skwisgaar looking at her.

Alexis did not want to fight with the guys, so she had to change the subject quickly.

"Well that's months away all I'm really concerned is my 18th birthday." Smiled Alexis

She knew this was going to spark some interest in them.

"Eighteen," stammered Pickles trying to push the thoughts of Alexis in a night, licking her lips in anticipation.

Skwisgaar also fantasized about Alexis when she turned eighteen, she'd finally be legal, and her taking her shirt off before him.

Nathan was also thinking about Alexis when she turned legal, in his fantasy she was naked and she posing so cute with a slim knife that seemed to fit with her. Her tongue was out and licking the knife.

Toki also was thinking about Alexis and him together as well standing naked as well, covered in chocolate syrup and holding out a bowl of candy for him.

Alexis looked at all of them and knew that she was in the clear for right now, even if the guys were fantasizing about her.

"So yeah…" said Alexis trying to get the guys to come back to reality.

"What was that?" asked Pickles coming back down to reality first.

"Nothing…just wanted to thank you guys for this, I really didn't expect this," smiled Alexis

"No problem…just meet us in the lounge in about 30 minutes." Said Pickles

"Kay." Said Alexis as she got up and left.

"Okay I'm pretty sure most of us has a hard on about this, so masturbation break and meet in the hot tube in 30 ok?" said Pickles but everyone had ran off to their bathrooms before he even finshed. Pickles looked around and quickly ran off to his bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later 

Everyone was in the hot tub just lounging in the warm water. Alexis was given a glass of vodka mixed with a little rum. Now Alexis was a little tipsy and wanted some excitement and yelled out  
"Let's play Chicken."

The guys looked at her and didn't know whether she was serious or not.

"Come on it'd be fun." Said Alexis "I'll switch partners if that's what you want?"

The guys looked at each other and smiled

"So the rules are the two that wins any round I'm in, gets me next?" asked Alexis trying to understand a little better.

"Yeah and we promise not to punch and or make you bleed." Said Nathan

"Okay…Who wants me first!" shouted Alexis as she held her arms out as she waited for someone to take her. She felt herself lifted in up and was sitting comfortably on someone's shoulders. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was on Pickles shoulders. They were pretty small compared to Skwisgaar and Toki. Nathan and Muderface hung back so these four could battle it out. Alexis turned and faced Toki. Alexis smirked she knew that this was going to be hard but still she knew that Toki would hold back somewhat. They approached each other and Alexis's leg grip around Pickles neck increased as her and Toki began to go at each other.

'Okay think,' thought Alexis 'Toki has strength so take the defensive route.'

Alexis ducked as soon as Skwisgaar and Pickles were going at each other. Alexis got her hands on Toki's shoulders as she pushed.

'Damn it,' Thought Alexis as she saw that Toki wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Toki just smirked over her and said

"Alexis you too weaks you never wins."

Alexis smirked as mustered as much strength as she could and pushed Toki. Toki faltered and almost fell back but regained his composer but put too much weight forward causing Skwisgaar to lose his balance and smash into Pickles head first, Pickles lost his balance be falling back against the hot tubes edge causing Alexis to fall off completely and hit the ground.

"Pickles loses." Laughed Murderface think what just happened was completely funny. Alexis groaned as she spread her legs and grasped her head.

"Well that wasn't smart," said Alexis as she sat up still clutching her head, her legs still spread wide for the guys to see.

"Alexis are yous okays?" asked Toki worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine…pretty sure I don't have a concussion," said Alexis rubbing her head. "Okay since me and Pickles lost I guess my next partner is Toki."

Toki was happy as she came over to him, Nathan, and Murderface got ready to verse them.

"Crap." Said Alexis as she got on Toki's shoulders and he balanced her.  
Of course Murderface and Nathan won and Alexis was passed around to Murderface who didn't seem to appreciate that he got her. Next Skwsigaar got her and he didn't pay any attention to Nathan and Toki at all and just stared up at her hoping her boobs would fall out. Finally at the end of the night Alexis had ended up on Nathan's shoulders. Alexis had some new confidence because Nathan had a lot of strength to him and she was bound to win once. Her apponets this time was Pickles and Toki. Pickles was on top this time as they began to play. Alexis smirked at Pickles and he smirked back as they began. Alexis used the strength she had left she was starting to get tired from doing this all night. Pickles was smirking he could see that she was tired and decided to hold back a little. Nathan grip on Alexis loosened as they began to fight. Alexis seemed to have the upper hand at first, till Nathan shifted making Alexis lose her balance, but this time she didn't go down alone she had grabbed Pickles arms taking him as she fell to the ground again, Pickles fell against Nathan taking him down as well. Pickles had slammed his balls against Nathan's faces and his face landed on Alexis's cleavage. Well not so much cleavage since her boobs were A cups still.

Alexis gasped out and Nathan had slipped out of the position he was in and backed up.

All of them gasped as they saw the position that Alexis and Pickles were in.

Alexis groaned and looked at where Pickles had landed and yelled

"GET OFF MY BOOBS!"

"In a minute," said Pickles as he nuzzled her in between her breasts.

"Get off now!" gritted out Alexis

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Charles who had just entered to see this.

Pickles immediately sat up and tried to explain himself.

"You see-"

"It was an accident daddy, no need to overreact, we were playing Chicken and I lost my balance and by accident I dragged Pickles with me and he by accident landed on my boobs…See he didn't do it on purpose," explained Alexis

Charles had to believe this because the rest of the band to agree together.

"Very well but I'm staying in here the rest of the night," said Charles not wanting anything sexual to happen to his daughter tonight.

"That's okay Daddy, I'm really tired anyway so I'm going to bed," said Alexis as she left the room with a blush on her cheeks, Charles followed after his daughter to get more detail of what they were doing.

"Pickle, what did it feel like?" questioned Toki wondering what Alexis's breast felt like.

"Soft," was all Pickles said as he sipped his drink that had somehow remained unharmed throughout the chicken battle, as the guys tried to get more information about the incident with Alexis and her boobs.

* * *

A/N: I broke the kissing cycle, hee hee aren't I horrible. But in all seriousness I know when Alexis is going to kiss Pickles soon in about a couple chapters. As soon as I figure out the sequence of the episodes in season two on Adult yeah I know I'm crazy…Oh and what word appeals to you most. 'Cats' or 'Kids' this is an idea I'm working with but I just can't pick which one. 

Marner: sorry I'm not going to include Murderface because I personally think he is gay or bi, because if you have seen the fashion episode you know what I'm talking about. But thank you so much for the review

Luma: I agree with you guys are so silly, lol no offence to anyone who is a guy and reading this. Thanks for the complement about incorporating those songs into my latest chapter, and thank you for the review

Fireflydoll: thank you for the chapter and of course Skwisgaar doing the Soulja boy is awesome. Thank you so much for the review it is always much appreciated.


	29. Best Summer Vacation

Best Summer Vacation

It had been a week since Alexis's graduation and incident with Pickles and was now on her way to Poland. To say the least she wasn't too happy, she hated the cold. But right now she was with the guys she was now being served John-Perrier just pour some soup which she hoped was Tomato soup. Her father then entered with some news to share with the guys. He had been keeping a closer eye on Alexis since that day and she was started to get sick of it.

"Gentlemen, you've been receiving death threats from some of your fans." Said Charles

But of course they didn't truly understand this and Pickles questioned

"So? they going to die?"

"No, Pickles, they're threatening to kill you," said Charles to the guys trying to comprehend why they didn't know that.

Alexis just shook her head at them.

"That's a different thing." Stated Pickles

"Yes. Before the show, we should do a couple of safety briefing…I've outlined a very specific-" Charles never got to finish his sentence for he was cut off by Nathan saying

"Very well then anything else?"

Charles just stood there and shrugged it off deciding just to move on.

"Any new ideas for the Dethmerch?" he asked "I remember you complaining that you were sick of the…" but he was cut off again but this time by Skwisgaar.

"Oh, yeah, guys. You ready? This is it."

Alexis just hoped they weren't about to something stupid

"Here's the new merch" said Murderface as they presented black plastic bags in their hands.

"This is times face bag." Said Skwisgaar as the guys put over their heads.

Alexis really couldn't believe their stupidly, she didn't understand this her father seemed to be on the same wavelength but he actually had the nerve to look past this and say

"Time travel face bag? Am I saying that right? It just looks like you have some plastic bags." Said Charles trying to figure this out

"What are you doing?" asked Alexis finally not being able to stand it anymore got up and stood next to her father.

"We're traveling through time." Came Nathan's muffled reply from beneath the bag.

"Yeah, you put the bag on and you travel through time." Came Toki

Alexis sighed and said to her father

"Maybe if we're lucky they'll suffocate themselves."

"But knowing our luck they'll live." Said Charles to his daughter

"Great…thank God Collage starts in three months." Sighed Alexis as Murderface took off his bag and said in an astonished voice.

"Dear God, you boy in the street, what days is it?"

"It is Wendnes—it's Friday. It's Friday." Answered Pickles

"I must have traveled through time itself." Said Murderface

"We've figured out how to travel through time…at the speed of regular time with plastic bags." Said Nathan as they placed the bags over there heads again. It was very quite for a while till Alexis just couldn't take it anymore

"You're all a bunch of retards…and I hope you all suffocate and die maybe then you'll learn not to be so stupid." Said Alexis as she stood up and left but before she left she turned and said

"Meet me in five minutes so I can do your make-up." And she left.

* * *

It was a few minutes later were all the guys were crammed into a bathroom. She began to get to work on Nathan, she learned quite a lot about this concert.

"So this album you guys did, killed a million people?" questioned Alexis as she put Nathan's hair up "Where the hell was I?" questioned Alexis

"I think you were still living with your mom at the time." Said Pickles

"Oh okay then." She said as she finished Nathan "but how did this album kill so many people?"

"It was an album for fishes." Said Toki innocently

"Okay," Said Alexis trying to comprehend. "Uh one question how would fish pay for this album?"

The guys were speechless and the frequent trying to explain it to her.

After she finished all the guys she turned and said

"You come up with weird ideas, but break a leg tonight." Said Alexis as they left she cleaned up and left the bathroom as well only to be confronted by her father and he asked her a strange question.

"Can you fight?"

"What?" asked Alexis confused

"Can you fight?"

"Yeah I can but I don't think I'm that great." Said Alexis it was true she spent a summer vacation in Japan with a couple of her friends who knew marshal arts, but she didn't think she was good enough.

"There's going to be an attack and I need you to protect them." Said Charles

"What!?" asked Alexis alarmed

"You heard me, if there is attack you have to help me protect them," said Charles. "If they split up we have to split up then."

"Alright I'll try to help…just give me a couple of guns I've been told I'm a good gunslinger," said Alexis as she began to walk away.

"Alright…where are you going?" asked Charles

"To change… I fight better in a Kimono," Said Alexis as she walked off to change.

About 30 minutes later she met up with her father. Alexis had changed into a short light purple Kimono with two large pink flowers; one was positioned at the top of the sleeve while the other was at the bottom of the other. She had on a light pink Obi tied in a butterfly knot and black stockings and a pair of assassin styled boots. Everyone looked at her.

"Here is your gun," said Charles looking at his daughter.

"Thanks are they about to start?" asked Alexis as she took the sleek black gun into her palm.

"They just started." Said Charles

"Awesome." Said Alexis

Half way threw the first song it was interpreted and everything seemed to go into a blur and Alexis heard her father say

"They got us surrounded. Quickly, to the Penta-PODs." And then suddenly two of them got knocked out of position and separated from the others.

"Alexis go after them," Ordered her Father.

"Alright I'm outta here," Said Alexis grabbing her MP3 player as she ventured out into the night. She was moving threw the tress till she caught up to the two, when she did she saw that it was Skwisgaar and Toki and they were arguing about guitar playing not know Alexis was up in the tress following them.

"I'm just saying I can hear your guitar ringing out in my monitor mix and yous are half assing it." Stated Skwisgaar

"How dare you!" said Toki offended "I'm selling it. I'm kicking ass. You just stand there. Just boring I'm rocking it every…"

"Yeah, that's the expense of sloppys playing…ah you see Toki." Stated Skwisgaar

Suddenly the tree they were near exploded and

"That's weird." Said Toki

'HOLY SHIT!' Screamed Alexis in her mind as she put her headphones on and tried to find a song to help calm her nerves so she could fight. She heard both guys yelling as an assailant came charging towards them. Both were forced to the ground with a gun to their head, just as Alexis chose a song it was Avril Lavigne's new song 'Girlfriend' well the Japanese version she was about to play it as she heard the guy say

"It is time to die."

'Oh hell no if their going to be killed…I'm going to be the one to kill them.' Thought Alexis angrily as Skwisgaar and Toki began to speak again

"I forsakes you, Metal House God." Said Skwisgaar

"I've always hated you, Skwisgaar." Said Toki

"I knows Toki. I knows." Said Skwisgaar excepting the fact he was about to die.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard but not from the assailant it was from Alexis who had just dropped down in between Toki's and Skwisgaar's legs and they could see up her Kimono because just then the wind blew her skirt back displaying her leopard print panties.

"That's my bread and butter your fucking with." She said

They stared at each other and the guys dropped his guns and presented knives.

'Oh damn it.' Thought Alexis as dropped her gun down and switched on her MP3 player and took out a metal hand fan from her sleeves that she always carried just in case of hand to hand combat. She creaked them open with a loud snap. The song filled her ear's and as they began to charge at each other. As they charged at each other and Alexis began to sing in Japanese

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

The two met in the middle and Alexis jumped up as he slashed a knife at her. She kicked off his chest and back flipped into the snow, and skidded back a little. The song ended and it went to the next one it was 'Girl next door' by Saving Jane. She began to sing loudly but more bitterly as she charged again

Sparkling Angel  
I Believe  
You Are My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need

Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers  
They're Warning So Clear

I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
Now Mercy No More

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

The two met in the center and Alexis swiped with the blade at the tip of her fan she managed to nick him and she got punched in the face which sent her flying backwards sliding across the snow roughly. Alexis stood up and glared as she whipped the blood off her lips. She began to sing again but only more angrily as she charged again.

The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie

She tried to kick him again but she slipped as his knife slashed at her but it cut her headphone cord.

'Shit!' thought Alexis in horror she was screwed now, she could not fight with out music

'Oh crap I'm gonna die a virgin!' She thought alarmed as she landed on the ground her fan sliding away from her.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she saw the guy charge at her she quickly jumped to the side and called over to Skwisgaar and Toki while avoiding the knife at the same time.

"Uh Guys I know this is going to sound weird," Said Alexis rolling away from the knife. "Could you sing for me!" she yelled franticly getting up blocking both arms with hers but the problem was she didn't have a lot of upper body strength.

"Hurry guys." She strained out "I really don't want to die."

"What do we sings?" asked Toki

"Flogging Molly…seven deadly sins." Yelled Alexis as she saw the points get closer to her.

"We don't knows it." Yelled Toki

"Flogging Molly is not Metal." Yelled Skwisgaar

"Oh great well I'm going to die…let me tell you what I want for my funeral if you don't mind," snapped Alexis getting a burst of strength to keep her away from death for a minute.

"Fine I guess I have to do this myself, crap I only know the first verse…" said Alexis as she took a minute to start a tune and she began to sing the first verse.

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

She kept getting angrier and angrier as she sang and as soon as she said the word 'sins' she turned his arm breaking it and stabbing him in the back missing him in his vital organs. The assailant was too busy screaming to notice that Alexis suddenly round-housed him sending him into the nearby Sea.

"Really didn't expect to win," said Alexis in a monotone voice while looking at the body as it slowly floated away.

She then turned and stomped over to Toki and Skwisgaar

"You guys are assholes." She snapped as she got her fan out of the snow.

"What is you wearing?" questioned Toki

Alexis turned and glared and said

"It's one of my Kimono's that I own." Toki seemed to cower at her answer

"But why wears it?" asked Skwisgaar

"I fight better in one." Snapped Alexis at both of them

"Why you so pissed?" asked Skwisgaar looking at her rear again as she bent down to pick up her gun.

"Well you nearly killed me when I asked for help." Yelled Alexis as she pointed the gun at both of them both guys began to cower in fear.

"Relax idiots I'm not gonna shoot you…you guys have to make it up to me." Said Alexis

"UH…" started Skwisgaar

"How abouts..." began Toki thoughtfully as he began to think

"Just throw in a few bags of Cookies, a piggyback ride and a shopping spree somewhere and I'll call it even." Said Alexis

"I can works with that." Said Skwisgaar and Toki together

"Alright then lets go find the others." Said Alexis smiling she then walked up to Skwisgaar

"Bend down and carry me." She ordered

Skwisgaar sighed and said

"Fines."

"YAY!" cried out Alexis as she jumped on his back and the three went off to fine the others.

"If I shoot you in the foot…sorry in advance," Said Alexis

* * *

It was thirty minutes later they actually caught up with the rest. When they arrived all Alexis could see was dead bodies she began to shake slightly she still didn't like them but she could handle it a bit better now. Skwisgaar felt her shake and sighed as they neared Nathan, Pickles and Murderface they were passed out it looked like they were about to be shot.

"Put me down now," Ordered Alexis "Stay here."

As Alexis touched the ground she went running over to were they were but as she got closer she heard two of them arguing over something

"It's time." Said the one in green

"No, we must pray first or it will be devastating." Said the cardinal

"Do it now!" Ordered the on in green

Alexis then sided in front of them and said with a smirk.

"Not today bitches they haven't pissed me off too much today that I want them dead."

All of them were very surprised by the fact a girl just stopped them Suddenly Alexis recognized the one in green

"You." she seethed.

She was going to charge at him but suddenly a white light emerged and there stood in front of them, and yelled in a foreboding voice.

"You have betrayed me!" and he stuck out his palm and suddenly the soldiers in front of her head's exploded. Alexis's eye's widened in horror. She started to shake uncontrollably

"Be blind." Said the new person to the priest as he closed his palm

Alexis did the bad thing and looked up just as the priests eyeballs exploded she promptly began to vomit everything she ate and she looked up again to see his intestines strangle him alive. Alexis just froze and couldn't look away.

"What are you doing?" yelled the one in green

"You I need alive," Said the new guy "Sleep."

The guy in green pasted out and hit the ground hard. Alexis stared in horror praying to whatever God out there to have this guy not notice her and kill her. Her eyes widened in horror as he approached her he stopped in front of her and said really creepily

"We will meet again."

He disappeared into the mist as soon as Toki and Skwisgaar ran up to her and the others woke up in unison.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" asked Pickles

"…" Alexis said nothing as she just stared ahead

"Alexis what you see?" asked Toki helping Alexis up

Alexis just began to breathe hard and used Toki to support herself. Suddenly the priest who wasn't entirely dead gasped out

"The Metalocalypse has begun."

Alexis was suddenly sickened and was going to throw up again, she rush forward and vomited into the priest empty eye socks.

"Oh my… I'm very sorry…well your going to die soon anyway so yeah." Said Alexis as the guys came up behind her their shadows seemed to over power her. Alexis turned and faced them.

"I think we just made a very powerful enemy." Said Alexis

"What do you mean?" questioned Skwisgaar

"When you see a guy blow up a bunch of peoples head by just closing their palm yeah you're pretty much screwed." Said Alexis "The rule of 3 didn't even apply to him." She said the last thing more to herself then to the guys but they over heard it and Pickles asked

"Rule of 3, what's that?"

"Just something Pagans believe in." said Alexis

"And that is." Murderface promptly

"Every time you use black magic it comes back at you times 3." Answered Alexis

"Okay." Said Pickled "but what are you wearing?" Pickles smirked a bit after that statement

"It's a kimono and the reason I'm wearing it is because I had to go fight this really creepy guy who tried to kill Toki and Skwisgaar." Said Alexis thru slightly gritted teeth

"Oh really." Said Nathan "How'd it go."

"Lets just say I won threw no help even though I asked for it." Said Alexis turning around just as a gust of wind passed threw her and the bottom of her Kimono and she flashed all the guys. Alexis's eye's widened in shock and she put her hands on edge of the openings and held it closed. The guys just kept staring at her crotch as if those leopard print panties were going to come out again.

"You know this is the only time your gonna see these today right." Said Alexis

The guys didn't seem to listen and just seemed to keep staring just as Charles came upon the scene to tell them to get on the plane so they could go home.

"Uh Alexis why are they staring at?" he asked

"Don't ask lets just go." Said Alexis as she turned around and began to walk toward the plane. Charles just shrugged his shoulders and told them to get on the plane. Alexis got on her cell phone as soon as she got to her room on the plane and called her mother.

"Hey mom…yes I made it here safe…yes I'll tell them you said hi…look mom can anyone avoid the times 3 rule…No…well it's because I saw someone get their head blown up by this guy who just closed his palm…Alright I won't worry too much but I just figured I'd let you know…Alright love you too bye." Alexis hung up the phone and sighed as she exited her room to find the guys lounging.

"SO…who's hungry?" asked Alexis trying to get the guys to open up

"You know tonight was really scary." Stated Nathan

"Yeah I mean what if it happens again?" asked Pickles

"I don'ts think I can handles de pressure of this anymore." Said Skwisgaar

"Yeah it's stressful." Said Murderface

"I votes we takes a break." Said Toki

Alexis just stared at this and said

"Who wants to drink themselves silly?" asked Alexis trying to lighten up the mood

"Then it's agreed we take a break," Said Pickles "because we don't want to get attacked again."

"Right…who wants to stop in Amsterdam get strippers, and eat hash brownies." Said Alexis

"NO!" they all yelled

"Ok then," Said Alexis drawing back a little. Alexis then went to go to bed because she could tell they were getting moody so she decided to leave but she stopped by to visit her father.

"Hey daddy." Said Alexis

"Yes Alexis." Said Charles

"I just wanted to let you know that the guys are getting pretty moody so just leave them alone for about a week so they can get over this little thing." Said Alexis

"Alright thanks for telling me and I'll be sure to give them a break to get over this." Said Charles

"Alright thanks." Said Alexis as she turned to leave

"Oh Alexis." Called Charles

Alexis turned and faced her father and said

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this, this isn't the best way to start you summer I know." Said Charles

"It's alright, I have a feeling this is going to be the best summer vacation so far," Smirked Alexis as she left the room to go to bed. As she got under her covers she smiled to herself and thought

'I bet this will be the best summer vacation ever.'

* * *

A/N: Alright I'm officiously out of season 1 and about to start Summer Vacation, what fun will Alexis get into. Oh and also would anyone be really upset if I put in some sex scenes, because I would like to know because Alexis will be losing her virginity sometime soon when I find a good place, and I have no idea who she is going to lose it to, but if you want to see one please let me know. Ok last chapter I asked you to vote but then I realized that I needed more stuff so I'm just going to spoil it for now, which one would you rather see the guys turn into or Alexis depends what you want Cats or Kids, So I'm calling for a recall kinda, please forgive, but my reason for this is if you can summon a troll there is going to be some magic in here. You can call me crazy all you want but I don't care I'm sticking with this idea. The songs are

U UR hand-Pink

Angles-Within temptation

Seven Deadly Sins-Flogging Molly

Marner: I have seen so much stuff with Toki & Skwisgaar that I've grown an immune to it. But I just don't see them like that.

Luma: You have to pick one since I revised what I want now. Sorry for not making it clearer. My bad, lol, and of course Pickles is a perv, all of them are pervs lol.

fireflydoll: Damn I should have made Charles lay some smackdown on Pickles, I might use that for later maybe on someone else thou. Thanks.


	30. We are back

We're back

It had been all of June, three weeks since the incident in Poland, and Dethklok refused to leave Mordhaus. They had taken to shutting themselves in their rooms for hours on end only coming out to eat. Alexis had been so bored and couldn't really leave since she had no money thanks to DethKlok not performing any shows, so she couldn't go drag racing. She hadn't seen DethKlok at all since then Charles had been keeping a strict eye on Alexis. Charles never let her see them unless accompanied by him. It was now dinner time it was the only time that the band got together. The band was eating a turkey dinner for some reason Alexis decided not ask about that. Charles was attempting to get the band back into the studio.

"Gentleman, I have the recording schedules right here. You'll see we need to get started on a new record pretty soon, so-" Charles stopped and saw that none of the band was listing and Murderface was stabbing his plate with his knife and just looking pissed off.

Alexis just started to get a little on edge about the looks that the guys were giving.

"Uh nothing?" asked Charles when he received no answer

"Can you just at least ask us how we're doin?" asked Pickles "Or somethin before you start with all this robotic crap…I mean am I right."

"Yeah, your all like, here's the schedule, Now get to work you ugly humps!" said Murderface "Ugly humps." He said the last thing as if he was discussed at Charles.

"Uh guys daddy didn't say that." Said Alexis

"You shut up," said Pickles to Alexis before turning attention to Charles again, "You're like a robot, you're emotionless robot."

"Yeah he is a robot." Agreed Nathan suddenly

The rest of the band started to call Charles a robot, Alexis heard Murderface say

"Robots are not to be trusted."

The rambling was finally stopped by Charles, finally relenting just to have them shut up.

"Ok fine, how are all of you?" asked Charles trying to show some sympathy towards the band.

"How are wes?" said Skwisgaar on the verge of yelling "Wes in the middles of havins fuckin dinner meals, that's how we ams!" Skwisgaar had a paranoid look on his face.

"Uh Skwisgaar what the fuck." Said Alexis

"Toki, you may clear the table when you feel that it is time," said Nathan

"Any of you guys mind if I mace this stupid turnkey?" asked Toki

'Mace?' thought Alexis raising an eyebrow wondering where the hell Toki got Mace.

"No go ahead I don't want no more." Said Pickles as Toki stood up and trusted and a stream of mace came out from his crotch, and it looked a little like he was thrusting into a girl. Alexis shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Takes that you stupid turkey, right in your face." Cheered Toki

Alexis was now really horny and needed to go relive her self in the bathroom.

"Uh I'm sorry what is that?" asked Charles not noticing his daughter licking her lips as if she was going to jump Toki right then and there.

"Oh this uh pelvic thrust mace belt." Said Toki gesturing to his crotch and Alexis's eyes never left.

"Yeah pelvic thrust mace belts." Pickles said again

"Excuse me," said Alexis breathlessly as she ran out of the room to attend to some personal business. Everyone looked as she ran off.

"Where'd she run off to?" asked Nathan

"Who knows with that girl." Sighed Charles as he left to leave the guys alone so they could have their space and try again.

* * *

The next day 

Charles was once again trying to get DethKlok to get back to work so he and Alexis confronted them during lunch this time. They were outside having a BBQ.

'Wow I didn't even know that we had a BBQ,' thought Alexis as they approached the guys. Alexis also noticed that the turkey from the night before was sitting on the table. Right now Murderface was explaining to Pickles how to use the pelvic thrust mace belt.

"Now you stand shoulder with apart."

"Show it to me," said Pickles

"Pelvic thrust, out comes the mace…blind." Said Murderface as the stream of mace hit Pickles in the balls.

"Uh you blinded my balls." Said Pickles he then clutched his balls as he said "That uh that actually burns…horribly."

"You know it!" exclaimed Murderface

"ow." Said Pickles

"Well uh that's great." Said Charles interrupting them "Uh even thou the purpose of mace is to get it into someone's eyes-"

"Hot balls!" yelled Murderface maceing Pickles in the balls again interrupting Charles but he continued right along as everyone began to mace each other in the balls except for Nathan who maced the turkey.

"-not their testalcals, because it doesn't really do anything,"

"Could you just please gets out of here?" asked Toki as he turned around. Alexis began to giggle because the mace on their crotches looked like they peed themselves. Charles was now sick of this childness from the band and decided to put his foot down.

"Alexis be quite." He said turning to Alexis as he was annoyed by her laughing. He returned his attention back to the band and said

"You have to get back to work and into the studio, make another record, so start thinking about that."

"Oh yeah, well start thinking about this." Said Nathan as he grabbed the table and tried to lift the table that refused to budge, Charles then said

"Actually…I…" but he really couldn't get a word in edge wise till Nathan stopped trying to flip the table over. Finally Nathan stopped and Charles finally finished his thought

"I uh had that table permanently a fixated to the ground."

"No." said Murderface after that was said

"Don't you take away my ability to have tantrums alright…That you can not have, alright you robot," snarled Nathan at Charles

Alexis herself began to back away; when Nathan was mad it kinda scared her.

"Dad maybe we should retreat, regroup and try again," said Alexis to her father as she saw the guys glaring at them.

"Meet me in 10 minutes," said Charles as both turned and went back into the house.

* * *

In Charles Office 

"Alexis I am at my wits end trying to get them back out into the public's eye," said an aggravated Charles as he leaned his head on his desk. Alexis sat on top of his desk and began to think of an idea, and then she got it

"Daddy you have to approach this differently, remember when I was five and I hid in the closet after Grandpa was discovered dead and I refused to come out and mom had to lure me out with some candy, Mom told you all about even in those days you still called just to see how I was doing…well you have to find something that is their candy and lure them out of the closet they are hiding in," explained Alexis with a smirk.

Charles looked up from his desk and asked

"But what is it?"

"I don't know find something they could never pass up…who knows it might be under your nose," said Alexis

Charles looked at the stack of papers and snatched the one on top and read it. Charles looked up at his daughter, showed her the paper and after she skimmed it both looked at each other and smirked. They ran off to find DethKlok, they were lounging in their hot tub with the maced turnkey at the edge of the hot tub.

Charles was the first to approach and he began to speak

"I must say I have never seen you this reclusive and moody before, but there must be something we can do to make you get back out there playing shows."

"Well what if there are fans out there that want to kill us!" said Toki a bit paranoid.

"Well their won't be, I have a proposal, I think you'll be interested since your concern for security has increased, a number of criminals are to be execution and the prison system has asked you to perform at this execution-"

Said Charles but he be was cut off by Nathan saying

"No…Pass."

This didn't really faze Charles as he continued on with

"And they want you to pick how they are to be executed."

Nathan was silent as he looked down at his beer thinking about this before he answered.

"AWWW Darn that's awesome!" Yelled Nathan "That's really awesome!"

"This something you'd consider doing?" questioned Charles

Nathan yelled in frustration while throwing his beer bottle across the room making it shatter.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nathan somewhat upset for some reason "But it's gotta be really fucking brutal."

"This is where I come in." smirked Alexis

She knew all sorts of ways to execute a person thanks to her Ancient medieval history class that spent a month an a half on torture.

"Now I was thinking we could do what the English did to traitors which was basically hang them till there are on the verge of death, then cut their intestines out while there are still alive, or we could do the horse ripping the limbs off the body or, if those don't float your boats you could just chop their heads off and put them on a spike." Said Alexis

Everyone's mouth was a gape,

"You are a very sick demented child." said Pickles

"What I thought this is the stuff you wanted to do…the stuff I listed is very metal." Said Alexis getting frustrated at the guys

"Yeah, No, its not metals," said Skwisgaar

"You know what? Go Fuck Yourself!" Yelled Alexis as she stomped off to her room.

Once Alexis was gone Charles looked from the door to the band and said

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yeah pretty much we don't want her involved in this," said Pickles as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah we want to kill them our way not her way." Said Nathan

"Very well, this is in one week so you better start rehearsing and try and get back on Alexis good side because she is the one who dose your make-up," Said Charles as he walked out the door to his office to make the necessary arrangements but before he made it to his office he heard the entire band yell

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!"

This made Charles smirk as he went into his office

'Idiots,' He thought.

* * *

One Week Late in the morning 

Alexis was applying their make-up before they went on the stage that was very weird. Alexis didn't even ask about this one. She was putting Nathan's hair up so she could apply the make-up. She was sweeping the white make-up, she was trying to even it out a little seeing as she put a little too much on his right cheek, and was now trying to fix it.

"Hurry up," snapped Nathan

Alexis was trying her hardest to hurry but she said screw it and just did it her own way. After about twenty minutes Nathan was free.

"Took you long enough." Scoffed Nathan

"Nathan it took me the same amount of time as it usually takes to do you guys, it's just been awhile since you haven't done a show in a while." Said Alexis rolling her eyes

"Yeah, well dos a betters job." Said Skwisgaar as he sat down before her

"Excuse me," said the offended Alexis "Do you think you can do a better job then me?"

"Skwisgaar shut up now, don't make her more angry then she is." Warned Pickles

Alexis was now pissed and now knew that she was asking for more money, so she grabbed Skwisgaar's hair and put it tightly in a bun. Skwisgaar was trying to undo his bun but Alexis slapped his hand away each time he brought it up to his head.

"Suck it up and deal," said Alexis as she set to work, her tongue was poking out as she was working on Skwisgaar's brow ridge, she then proceed with the black eyeliner, she made sure everything was even and undid his hair and let him go.

Pickles then sat down before her and she set to work. Finally she was done and the guys were about to leave when Alexis said

"I'm raising my pay,"

The guys turned around and stared at her shocked hoping she was kidding

"I'm not kidding I want $150," said Alexis

Nathan couldn't even think of anything to say as Alexis stood up and held her hand out.

"And I want my money upfront," said Alexis

Nathan grudgingly handed her the money from his wallet and Alexis smiled and said

"Thank you and later I'm off for a few drag races tonight." And she bounced out of the room, the guys just stared at her as she left to go back home.

* * *

Back at Mordhaus

Charles and Alexis where watching the concert on TV. It was on the local news station and it was just about to start because out of the ground came a large drill poked out of the ground killing a few people in the process. Out of the ground came a giant stage. Alexis jaw dropped as she said

"It looks like a crab." She laughed a little as the camera backed up to show a full size of the stage.

"It's DethKlok!" exclaimed the news caster as the camera panned to him.

As the camera focused on the band and Nathan said in a really demonic voice

"Let the dying begin." As the band began to play and rockets with the criminals attached to them were blown up as a display of fireworks was left behind.

"What the hell that is such the pussy way out…not even getting your hands dirty," Said Alexis disgusted by this fact that they weren't using the medieval torture she suggested.

"Alexis…"Said Charles sternly

"Alright I'll stop," said Alexis with a roll of her eyes as she turned her attention back to the screen as a fireworks display of a teddy bear appeared behind Toki

'That's so cute,' squealed Alexis on the inside with a smile on her face.

Just then they saw that Skwisgaar trusted as he played his part and a stream of mace emitted from his crotch.

"This can't be good," said a deadpanned Alexis

"Yep," answered Charles as they saw the stage crash into the prison and release the prisoners that were supposed to be executed.

"I'm staying in the house for awhile aren't I?" asked Alexis in the same deadpanned manor

"Yes," said Charles

"Just making sure," said Alexis as they continued to watch the disarray.

* * *

Late afternoon that same day 

Charles and Alexis had been called to see DethKlok at the tennis court.

"We have a tennis court?" questioned Alexis

"Yes." Was all Charles said as they approached the court just as Pickles was about to start hitting balls, Alexis noticed that Skwisgaar and Toki was eating the maced Turkey.

"DIE!" yelled Pickles who was drunk

"Yes…Good Job Pickles." Said Nathan

"Thanks." Said Pickles who was almost hit by a tennis ball, Alexis was a little disappointed that it didn't hit him in the head.

"You know maced turkey ain'ts that bad…it tastes stingy," observed Toki taking another bite of turkey.

"Ja, it makes my tongues numbs, but yeah it's good," said Skwisgaar agreeing with Toki.

"Yeah it's good for lunch meat…if your on the go like me, I'm on the go usually," Said Murderface

"You wanted to talk to me?" said Charles inturuping for a minute so he could get back to work.

"Oh yeah, sit down," said Murderface

"No thank you, I'll stand," said Charles

Alexis kinda just stood there; she would have to wait her turn.

"Oh, we wanted to say we're sorry." Said Nathan with some sort of smile on his face, "There you go, get out of here."

"You're sorry?" questioned Charles "For releasing dangerous criminals back into the streets?"

Nathan looked a little surprised by what Charles said and said

"Uh about calling you a robot,"

"You not a robot," interjected Toki

"No you're not a robot," said Nathan

"No you not a robot," repeated Toki

'What is up with them calling daddy a robot?' thought Alexis who was getting less entertained by the minute

"No you are not," said Murderface "We know that must have made you feel bad," As Murderface raised his tennis racket as if to pat Charles on the back.

"And listens you are the best butlers we's ever haves, so we no want you to quite." Said Skwisgaar

"I'm not a butler…never mind," sighed Charles not really wanting to discussed the difference between butlers and mangers, "That's all then."

"That's it," said Pickles "We're glad you forced us out there again, ya'know it felt good, eh couple things I'd done differently."

"You mean not blinding the stage driver and crashing into a prison of dangerous criminals?" asked Charles hoping that's what he meant.

"No that was a happy accident, I was talkin' about the lighting, you know changing that up a little bit, just slightly, you know the mood wasn't totally captured, not totally," said Pickles

Alexis eye twitched they were being stupid again, as her father said

"Very well,"

"And I woulds have turns, uh you know Murderface and Toki down a little bit in the main mix!" interjected Skwisgaar who received a glare from Toki.

"Yeah just little things, you know, I wasn't crazy about my new boots either, confort while playing is really important," said Murderface

"Yeah it is, it is," agreed Nathan "But no big deal, hey you'll get'em next time, oh and hey-"

"Yes?" interjected Charles

"Keep up the great work…see you later." Said Nathan

"Good bye," said Charles

"Yeah see ya," Said Alexis as she turned around wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible but she was stopped by Skwisgaar grabbing her belt loop effectivly stopping her.

"You stays," said Skwisgaar

Alexis knew she was not going to get away anytime soon so she might as well enjoy their company.

"Oh and remember start thinking about that new record." Said Charles

"ROBOT!" yelled Murderface

"Whatever," said Charles as he left his daughter behind.

"Daddy! Don't leave me," cried out Alexis desperately trying to get free from Skwisgaar.

"No, you stays," said Toki returning to his food.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in weeks," said Nathan

Alexis had sighed and crossed her arms and stared and said

"Can you at least let me go?"

"Are you gonna run away?" asked Pickles

"No, if I did you'd probably just catch me," sighed Alexis

"And punishes you," snickered Skwisgaar at his sexual comment the rest of the guys also snickered.

Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"Pickles I'll verse you in a game." As she proceed out onto the court with a tennis racket in hand. "I'll serve." As she grabbed a ball threw it up in the air and served to Pickles. Alexis was a little upset about being here against her will just because the guys wanted to spend time with her, why couldn't they do the smart thing and just ask her, so her serve was a little strong. Pickles hit the ball back with just as much force and Alexis missed the ball as it landed in the employees' forehead effectively killing him. Alexis and DethKlok just stared wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"What should we do?" questioned Alexis as she dropped her tennis racket.

"Run." Said Nathan

"Yeah running sounds good," Said Pickles as they took off sprinting.

Alexis who had a short stride was falling far behind, Nathan scooped Alexis up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan…" gasped out Alexis "Your shoulder is bruising my stomach."

"Suck it up," said Nathan as they ran inside the house.

* * *

A/N: This was so hard to do, I had only had clips to go by and I forgot the order and I tried to remember the best I could. So if I forgot something I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure it's okay. thanks for the review. 

Marner: Oh no problem everyone gets stressed out at some point in life, Hey I love Murderface as well but I just can't see him with a girl, plus I also can't see him with Alexis, so sorry if you wanted a kiss scene with Alexis please forgive.

fireflydoll: Thank you so much for the review, I might consider Pickle for the sex scene. It is always much appreciated.

Luma: You need to be the tie breaker in the chapter idea because it's split down the middle now, and I'm at my wits end about it, please help me. Sorry if i sound a little upset. It's cool if you don't know who you can always tell me later besides that chapter won't be for awhile anyway. Thanks for the review, sorry if i seem upset at you, i'm not i'm just in a rush to finish to get everything together.


	31. Japan

Japan

DethKlok was finally back in the public's eye again and were currently doing shows again. Today however they were in a band meeting and Charles was just finishing up.

"And we have been invited to Japan to meet the emperor… quite and honor."

How long would we have to be there?" questioned Pickles unsure if they should go or not.

"Just for the weekend," said Charles looking over the document

"I say we do it!" shouted Alexis excited at the prospect of going to Japan, she had wanted to go for the longest time. DethKlok just looked at Alexis as if she was crazy. Alexis knew that they were going to say no so she came up with something quick.

"And…And…And you don't have to hire a translator cause I speak Japanese fluently," said Alexis thinking fast.

"Fine we'll do it," said Nathan liking the idea of getting a free translator.

"This is dildo's," muttered Skwisgaar

* * *

Friday morning

The dethbus was in the middle of Tokyo traffic as Alexis was going threw her yukata's for the guys. She finally picked out the male yukata's and went to go give the robes to them. She laid her Kimono out and was laying out the yukata's in front of them.

"Okay guys these are the only male yukata's I have so suck it up and wear them," said Alexis as she went to go put on her kimono. "If you need help tying the robes shut just come find me, okay." Alexis then left for the bathroom so she could put her kimono on. Alexis changed into her under robe which was light limeish dark green. She tied it shut and was interrupted by a knock.

"Yes?!" she called out

"Alexis I can't s gets it," said Toki with a little whine

"Hold on,"

Alexis sighed as she put on her main kimono which was back with Cherry Blossom's all around the hem, shoulders and at the end of her sleeves. She came out and saw Toki in his dark blue robe with a white diamond pattern around the edges.

"Alright let me see this," as Alexis took the white thin belt like obi and began to tie it behind Toki.

"Alright there you go do any of the others need help?" asked Alexis double checking making sure she tied it right.

"Alls of us," said Toki

Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"Of course," as she went to were the guys were. She entered and quickly shut the doors with a look of shock on her face. The guys were in their robes but they were mostly free balling. Alexis was blushing like crazy and opened the door a smidge and said

"I'm here to tie your obis so please keep your robes shut,"

"These are fucking dresses!" yelled Murderface

"The damn thing said you needed to wear these things in front of the emperor, so now just let me tie them," said Alexis as she walked in. The guys held out the obis for her. Alexis rolled her eyes and set to work. She tied Nathan's obi first. Nathan was in a black Yukata with a dark red obi with some red clouds with a white outline.

"Okay your good…Next," ordered Alexis as Pickles came forward in a red Yukata with the same sort of pattern as Toki's. Pickles obi was black and had the white diamond pattern on it as well. Murderface was next and he was in a dark green robe with a black interweaving pattern. His obi was black and with a green pattern. Finally it was Skwisgaar's turn he was in a deep yellow with a black dragon posing in on the back. His obi was a beautiful gold with some black wisps on it.

"There now," said Alexis "Your done now I'm off to finish getting ready." Alexis walked back to the bathroom to tie her obi. She entered and began to wrap the obi around her waist. She then tightened it very tightly to the point where she couldn't breathe. She tied her drum knot and straightened her obi in the mirror. She smiled when she saw herself and after putting a little make-up on she exited and met up with the guys.

"Alright lets go, we can't keep the emperor waiting," said Alexis as they all walked to the palace.

"Damn this place is huge," observed Alexis as they were led thru the halls of the place. They finally stopped at the sitting room where the emperor would see them.

"Remember how I taught you to bow," said threw her teeth as the side door opened. The emperor came in, in his finest robes as they bowed to each other. Alexis and the emperor began to speak very fast in Japanese making DethKlok wonder what the hell they were discussing. Finally Alexis and the emperor bowed to each a final time and he left. Alexis got up and said they were free to go.

"What the hell were you discussing?" questioned Nathan

"Well we of course discussed you and the funny thing was the emperor thought I was one of your girlfriends but I cleared that up, and we're coming back for dinner," explained Alexis as they exited the palace to the dethbus.

"Uh these dresses are so not metal," snapped Murderface suddenly

"Shut up, they were the only male robes I own," sapped Alexis right back at them feeling a little over heated.

"Well I hates it," said Skwisgaar agreeing

Alexis rolled her eyes as the Japanese summer heat began to take its toll on her.

"Look were stuck in these outfits for the day…so lets just get me in A.C. and I'll be happy," said Alexis pulling at the top of her robe to let some cool air in as they got on the dethbus.

"Ah much better," sighed Alexis in relief as she loosened the top of her robe and slide it off her shoulders and exposed her upper have of her body, and flopped on the couch.

"Alexis covers ups," said Toki looking over at her

"Hey I'm wearing layers and your not," said Alexis

"Eh I don't care, it's a chance to see her body," said Pickles

Alexis flicked Pickles off, Pickles just smiled and said

"Really now Alexis,"

Alexis just rolled her eyes and waited for dinner.

* * *

Dinner time

Everyone was back at the palace waiting for the food to be served. DethKlok was actually being quite this entire time, Alexis and the emperor was chatting away in Japanese. The only time Alexis even spoke to the guys was to ask certain questions. Finally dinner was served, sushi was the first course served. Alexis broke her chopsticks and began to eat. The guys on the other hand had no idea what to do. Alexis looked at them and showed them how she was holding hers and that they should copy. Pickles was the first one and popped a sushi roll in her mouth and the sudden taste hit him full force and he blanched. Alexis's eyes widened, she knew this was seen as disrespectful.

"Pickles swallow it," she said threw gritted teeth.

Pickles swallowed reluctantly and started to drink his water like crazy.

"If you don't like it don't eat anymore," said Alexis completely embarrassed

Skwisgaar was looking at a certain sushi thing; he poked it with his chopstick.

"Swisgaar don't poke that…besides that's octopus."

Toki looked up for he had eaten one of the sushi things that Skwisgaar was poking at. His eye's widened Alexis looked at him and growled

"Toki I swear to God if you don't swallow that down I will hurt you."

After about 30 more minutes of Alexis trying to get everyone to eat the sushi the main course was finally served which tempura shrimp. DethKlok sighed as everyone reached for the shrimp with their hands. They were also thankful for Alexis not snapping at them. Desert was then served which was tempura ice cream. Alexis ate everything very quickly and soon the dinner was finally finshed. Everyone stood and Alexis and the emperor spoke for a little bit and then they were free.

"What did he talk to you about?" asked Nathan

"Oh he told me that Tokyo's annual summer festival is in town and that we should attend." Said Alexis "I haven't been to a festival in years…last one I went to was when I was 14 with mom."

"Wells I nots going." Said Skwisgaar "I don'ts want to wear these dresses anymores."

"Yeah that's for sure," said Murderface

Alexis rolled her eyes,

"They weren't that bad," said Alexis as they got onto the dethbus. Dethklok went to go change back into their regular clothes.

* * *

Saturday morning

Alexis was left to go get lunch with one of her friends from Japan. Her friends name was Haruhi, Haruhi and Alexis had been friends for years Erin was friends with Haruhi's dad, so when Alexis was 6, the two girls met for the first time. Alexis entered the place where the two girls were having lunch.

"Haruhi," smiled Alexis as both girls hugged and sat down and began to speak in Japanese.

"How have you been?" asked Haruhi

"Uh stressed you wouldn't believe…You?" asked Alexis

"I haven't had a day to myself…I had to sneak away from the guys that I hang out with," said Haruhi

"Seriously! Same, I had to sneak off today," said Alexis astonished that Haruhi was going threw the same thing.

"Do they follow you around everywhere go?" questioned Haruhi

"You wouldn't believe it, I remember I went to Cancun and they tracked me down," said Alexis

"Really, I was tracked down in Nagoya when I went off for my summer vacation," said Haruhi

"So how are the guys anyway, I haven't seen Hunny in ages." Said Alexis

"Oh their all good," said Haruhi

"The twinny twinny twins?" Alexis asked

"Yeah Karou and Hikaru are just fine," smiled Haruhi at Alexis's nickname for the twins.

"Oh hey are you going to be here for the festival tonight cause I'm planning on going but I really don't want to go by myself?" asked Alexis

"Sorry Temaki is taking me somewhere tonight," said Haruhi

"Oh well," sighed Alexis

"I'm really sorry," said Haruhi

"Oh it's no biggie I can always have a good time by myself," said Alexis as she put a smile on. Their food finally came and the girls began to discus what had happen to them this past year. After their lunch was done both girls got up and left.

"I'll see you next time I come to Japan," called out Alexis

"Bye Alexis," said Haruhi

Alexis made it back to the dethbus and noticed that Dethklok was running around all panicked.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" asked Alexis confused as to what they were doing.

"HURRAY we finds you!" exclaimed Toki coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Whoa wait a minute I was only gone about two hours," said Alexis getting out of Toki's hold.

"Wes has no ideas where you weres," said Skwisgaar sternly.

"Uh daddy knew were I was and he's the only one who really needs to know…plus you could have called my cell phone," Said Alexis trying to explain as calmly as possible.

"Yeah still we would still like you to tell you were you're going." Said Nathan

"Okay that sounds fair," said Alexis agreeing so she could just get away from them for awhile. "I'm going to the festival tonight would anyone like to come."

"Hell no, we'd have to where those damn dresses again," snapped Murderface

"Just asking," said Alexis a little aggravated by all this, she went to her room that was on the bus and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night

Alexis was ready to go out for the night she was dressed in a deep blue Kimono, it had white flowers at them hem, the bottom of the sleeves and the shoulders. This kimono was a little plainer then her other ones, her obi was a simple Maroon, the knot she tied was much different it was tied into a big bow. This knot was called the butterfly knot. She was about to leave when she saw the guys in the hot tub just chilling and drinking.

"Well I'm off; I'll be back pretty late," Said Alexis getting her purse and she slipped on some Japanese sandals on. She stepped out into the night and walked down the street to the festival. Pickles was the only one to see the somber look on her face as she left. Pickles sighed and got out of the hot tub.

"Hey were are you going?" asked Nathan

"You guys know how I have to take five from you, cause I just gotta take five from you guys…just got to be alone…cause it is just too much hang out with you guys, you know," said Pickles

"Yeah we knows," said Skwisgaar as Pickles got up and left to get dressed. Pickles sighed as he took out the red yukata he wore yesterday, he put it on and quickly left, he quickly thanked whatever God that was up there that the guys had left as well. He left and went to find Alexis; it shouldn't be too hard to find a white chick in a kimono. Pickles couldn't be more wrong when he entered the street that was hosting the festival the crowd was so huge. He saw so many women in kimonos that he began to feel overwhelmed. Alexis who was at a stall that was giving out food she grabbed a caramel apple. She glanced to the side and noticed Pickles in the yukata and smiled as she asked the stall person for two caramel apples. Alexis thanked the man and went over to Pickles and held it out for him.

"Alexis?" questioned Pickles taking the candy apple.

"Duh what other white girl in a kimono do you see?" questioned Alexis with a smile on her face. "I'm really happy you came, Come on lets go to the haunted house." Alexis grabbed Pickles hand and ran into a building.

After the haunted house Alexis and Pickles came out laughing at how it wasn't that scary. Alexis then spotted a game it was the one that had you fish for fish with a thin net.

"Pickles come on lets play," cried out Alexis like a child as she dragged Pickles just wondered what the hell was going on. As they played they kept breaking the nets. Pickles couldn't help but laugh not his usual sarcastic laugh but a real one. After they played Alexis saw a Sake booth,

"Hey Pickles want a pitcher of Sake?" she asked

"What is Sake?" asked Pickles

"Its alcohol," said Alexis as she went to pay for two pitchers, she handed one to him and he downed it in nothing flat as Alexis sipped her Sake. The two went around the festival having a good time together; they snacked and played many games. Alexis had given her pitcher to Pickles because she knew couldn't finish it. It was around midnight when the firework display began. Alexis was feeling the affects of the alcohol but she wasn't tipsy, or drunk. Pickles and her looked up and watched. The crowd around them didn't stop.

"Wow I haven't seen fireworks in years," smiled Alexis

"Really?" said Pickles turning to face her.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I saw fireworks," said Alexis as she turned to face him as well. Suddenly a firework went off and Pickles was bumped by a passer by, and Pickles lips collided with Alexis's lips. Shock went on her face, but she relaxed into the kiss and went with it. She didn't know why she did that. It could have been due to the alcohol she consumed but she relaxed and began to kiss Pickles deeper. Her mouth parted and his tongue slipped in, Alexis's tongue hung back as if shy, Pickles tongue coursed her tongue to be a little bolder. Alexis's tongue finally began to play with Pickles. After a minute or two they finally pulled away.

"Wow," said Alexis breathlessly then realization hit her. "Oh God what did I do!"

"Whoa Alexis calm down it was an accident right," said Pickles trying to get Alexis to go along with this.

Alexis realized what he was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Right and we won't tell daddy about this will we?"

"Of course not, do I look like a dumbass," joked Pickles

Alexis nodded as they proceeded back to the dethbus.

Once inside the bus Alexis proceeded to her room as Pickles was left to face the guys.

"Heh heh hey guys look at Pickle he wearing ladies dress," teased Skwisgaar

Everyone laughed including Pickles who was laughing because he was going to shove the fact that he got tongue from Alexis

"Yeah, really funny, but you know what else is funny…me getting tongue from Alexis tonight." Smirked Pickles as the guys fell silent.

Nathan, Toki, and Skwisgaar began to fume with jealously, as Pickles smirked over this.

Alexis was in her room looking in her mirror trying very hard to get rid of the blush on her face.

'Uh why won't it go away!' thought Alexis disparately 'I can't believed I liked that kiss…Alexis get a hold of yourself, you can't fall in love with any of them, they will only hurt me.' Alexis then noticed that tears were beginning to fall. She immediately shut the light off and went to bed not wanting to face what happen tonight and the fact she might be falling in love with one of them.

* * *

A/N: Okay another chapter done…I feel I made Pickles OOC, but if he isn't good for me. All the food I listed is really Japanese food and Tempura ice cream is really good, it's fired Ice cream, but its sooooo good next time you go for Japanese order it. I thought the kiss scene was very romantic and I can kinda see Pickles doing that sort of thing. It also appears I'm getting bolder with everything I hope you like how the relationships are going so far. And it is kids who won, yeah. Sorry Marner I might do something with the cats thing.

Marner: I'm glad you forgive me and understand that makes me happy

Luma: Thank you so much for closing this…and you should do something with you idea I want to see your spin on your kid idea.

fireflydoll: Thank you so much for the review. Oh and I love my banana sticker

metal2fairytail: Thank you for the review.

To Marner, Luma, and fireflydoll: Thank you so much for saying that I'm good at integrating Alexis that means a lot to me.


	32. Guitar Wars

Guitar Wars

The Japan trip was over and Alexis was back stage at a local show finishing up Toki was very upset while getting his make-up done.

"Toki stop fidgeting you're going to make me mess up," said Alexis a tad irritated.

"Sorrys, but Skwisgaar made funs of my guitar playings tonight," sighed Toki

"Toki you have to stand up for yourself against him, hell as much as I like Skwisgaar, he needs to be put in his place, the world dose not revolve around him," said Alexis taking Toki's hair out of its bun.

"But hows?" questioned Toki

Alexis looked from side to side making sure no one was listening and she wispared in Toki's ear.

"Steal one of his solos show him that you can be just as good as him," smiled Alexis

Toki perked right up and said

"I wills."

Toki left to get on stage; Alexis went to work cleaning up her supplies before she went to see the concert. After that was all done Alexis went to the wings of the stage to watch from the side lines. She saw that they were in the middle of 'Draw your sword' she'd never admit this but this was one of there songs she liked. It was now time for the solo as Skwisgaar was about to play, when suddenly Toki began to play. Skwisgaar's face went from shocked to just plan pissed off, And in Skwisgaar's pissed mood he marched over to the Amp that Toki was plugged into and shouted

"Hey! What the hells are you doings?!" The audience groaned at the interruption of the song, Alexis watched carefully from the side lines incase she had to break up something.

"Whys it got to be about you? What about my guitar playings?" questioned Toki

"What abouts it, you know?" laughed Skwisgaar as if Toki's guitar skills was a joke.

'uh oh,' thought Alexis

"I'm a guitarist to Skwisgaar, sometimes you forget, I wants to play the scales and the notes, and everything likes you, but you don'ts let me, You don'ts lets me!" exclaimed Toki letting all his anger out at Skwisgaar that he pent up for so long.

"You are totallys attackings me right now!" Exclaimed Skwisgaar as well

"Hes holding me back everybodys!" yelled Toki to the audience who had been yelling at the band to play something.

"I'm a guitarist too!" Yelled Toki lifting his guitar off his back and throwing it on the ground, he then walked off stage "You knows it!" he yelled before he got to where Alexis was.

'Shit,' thought Alexis for she was the one who caused this entire fight between the two. The rest of the band quickly got off stage before a riot broke out. Alexis was grabbed by Nathan who promptly threw her over his shoulder and made it to the limo. The air on the ride home was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Once home no one really did anything except go their rooms. Alexis was in her room when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she called

Toki opened the door and said

"Thank you Alexis, I finally stands up to Skwisgaar,"

"No problem, but to be on the safe side don't mention that I'm the one who put this in your head."

"Okay," said Toki who was very happy and he left the room.

Alexis went to bed a little uneasy that night.

* * *

The next morning 

Alexis was in the dinning room with Nathan, Pickles, Murderface, and her father. Charles was discussing about last night.

"It should be clear at this point that Toki is conserned about his roll in the band," said Charles

"What do you mean?" questioned Nathan "He's…he's the rhythm guitar player…am I right?"

"Oh so that's what Toki is," said Alexis finally getting what Toki's roll in the band was. Everyone stared at her

"What I don't know band dynamics very well so sue me," snapped Alexis

Charles just ignored this out burst and went right along

"Yes he is, but he has been complaining that he doesn't get enough spot light, and it's become apparent in the media," said Charles as he threw a magazine with Toki on the front.

"What do he care, he don't even practice or nothin, he doesn't write, he just shows up, that guy doesn't do anything," argued Pickles

"Hey!" said Nathan defending Toki "He makes sandwiches alright."

"I make sandwiches," corrected Murderface

Realization hit Nathan as he yelled out

"Whoa! That guy doesn't do anything!"

"Well he is a band member so try to be nice to him," said Charles

Murderface then talked immediately afterwards.

"Hey, Hey why don't you just…just get out of here and let the big boys deal with this one, or maybe just write it down in that stupid little book, you know, you filed it away with your little recites for your lollypops and pretzels," Said Murderface who had decided to be a dick today.

"Uh excuse me?" questioned Charles

Alexis just hoped that Murderface wasn't going to decide to be a dick to her today. As Murderface began to laugh threw his sentence as if it was a big joke.

"I'm just messing with you man."

"You uh sure about that?" questioned Charles not sure weather to trust Murderface or not.

"Just palen around, just being a little dick, ya know." Said Muderface

"Fine then, good day," said Charles who was fed up with this crap got up and left.

"Well daddy's pissed," sighed Alexis not wanting to deal with father now.

"Wow you are a dick!" exclaimed Pickles

"Yeah, you got it down to a science." Said Nathan

"You noticed how I'm not mad, he gets mad that's being a dick," explained Murderface

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Nathan "Just to be able to manipulate like that, Wow what a gift!"

"How do you just turn it on like that?" questioned Pickles

"Well that takes years boys…Pickles you got a little something on your shirt," stated Murderface about to do the oldest trick in the book on Pickles.

"I do?" questioned Pickles as he looked down, he then got punched in the face by Murderface.

"Blamo," said Murderface

"Ow," said Pickles who was pretty surprised but didn't seem to be into much pain.

"Wow, what a dick," said Nathan

Alexis rolled her eyes and stood up and said

"Your all a bunch of moron's you know that right?" she then walked out of the room as she heard Nathan.

"Wow what a bitch,"

Alexis just smirked as she made her way to the lounge. She entered just to see Toki asking for help from Skwisgaar to get better at guitar.

"Aw Toki its adorables you really wants to takes more solos but I am the lead guitarist, you know why cause how do you say way more gooders they you." said Skwisgaar like an ass

Toki was very desperate to get better that he didn't notice it and began to beg.

"That's why I need me a piano teacher!"

"You mean guitar teacher?" questioned Skwisgaar hoping that Toki just made a mistake.

"Toki do you even know what you play?" questioned Alexis as she came to stand next to Toki.

Both looked at her and Toki said

"Of course I do's I just misspokes," huffed Toki

"Okay just making sure," said Alexis as Skwisgaar contiuned on

"Looks, looks I gives you guitar lesson huh?" asked Skwisgaar "Takes you under my flippers."

"You mean 'under my wing'?" asked Alexis a little suspious by Skwisgaar's willingness to help Toki out.

"Whatevers," said Skwisgaar

"Ugh we nots go downs that dusty again!" said Toki

"What do you means?" asked Skwisgaar not sure what Toki meant

"Wait Toki what happened?" asked Alexis intrigued

"Well it went like this…" As Toki began his story.

* * *

Flashback time 

In a little room Toki and Skwisgaar were together with their Guitars. Toki was receiving his first lesson from Skwisggar.

"Okay Toki plays me the harmonic scales in de key of D," ordered Skwisgaar

"Oh like this?" questioned Toki as he began to start but he seemed to get the wrong note and Skwisgaar screamed

"WRONG!" and proceeded to drop a bucket of red paint or blood no ones really sure. But Toki got pretty pissed and jumped at Skwisgaar and the two began you fight.

"Get your fingers out of my Nose!" yelled Skwisgaar.

* * *

End Flashback 

"Your nots a great teacher Skwisgaar," said Toki ending his story

"Permits me to disagree," said Skwisgaar cockily

"So was that blood or paint?" asked a freaked out Alexis.

"Don'ts knows," said Toki

"Skwisgaar did you watch Carrie or something?" asked Alexis trying to figure this out.

"Carries?" asked Skwisgaar confused "I don'ts watch chick flicks."

"No you jackass 'Carrie' is a horror movie that's based on the book by Steven King," explained Alexis "And they dumped Pigs blood all over her during the prom, and because of that she began to kill everyone."

"Reallys?" asked Toki

"Yes," said Alexis

"Whatevers I'm de best guitar teacher-" began Skwisgaar before he was interrupted by Alexis.

"No your not you want everything to be perfect and when someone doesn't do it right the first time you get crazy," said Alexis

"Yous takings his sides," accused an angry Skwisgaar that Alexis was taking Toki side in this teacher debate.

"No I'm just pointing out the obvious," said Alexis who turned to Toki and said "Hey Toki you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes I woulds Alexis," huffed Toki as both headed for the door.

* * *

Around the town 

Toki and Alexis were shopping in various stores, they were having a good time but Toki was still pretty upset and while they walked back from place they ate lunch to the car Toki kept complaining.

"Stupid dumb dildo jack-off jerk, tits, ass."

"Toki are we talking about Skwisgaar or me?" asked Alexis confused Toki didn't really acknowledge Alexis for something caught his eye.

"What's this?" he muttered to himself looking at a flyer for guitar lessons.

"Dimneld Selftcark," muttered Toki to himself he then turned to Alexis and said "Alexis yous has to drives me to this address"

Alexis looked at the flyer and noticed it was for guitar lessons, Alexis didn't mind.

"Alright Toki," smiled Alexis as the drove to the address

They arrived at a kinda run down house and Toki went in excited Alexis followed behind him. As they entered a man was playing on a gold colored guitar.

"You are amazings," said Toki with glee Alexis had to agree this guy knew his stuff.

"Yeah I guess I am," said Dimneld

"Gots to have lessons from you," said Toki happily

"Show me what you can do," said Dimneld

"Oh yeah," said Toki as he looked for his guitar. "oh no,"

"What is it Toki?" asked Alexis

"Where's your guitar boy?" questioned Dimneld

"I thinks I left it at the urban outfitters," said Toki

"Again? Toki you have got to stop bringing your guitar everywhere you go," Stated Alexis in a slight scolding manor. Dimneld the entire time had been sizing Toki up.

"Can I be honest with you…I don't think you got it kid," said Dimneld to Toki. Toki's face became that of a puppy that knew it had done something bad.

"I don't think you have the discipline…To be great it takes lots of practice, and you either got that fire in your belly or you don't." stated Dimneld in a passionate speech.

"But I dos, Looks I need my owns guitar identitys, Yous gots to help me Mr. Selftcark," said Toki who was very desperate to get better

"Only if you promise me that you'll go all the way, no short cuts, no bull, all or nothing," said Dimneld

"Yous gots a deal," stated Toki happily

"You start this Saturday." Said Dimneld

"Yays!" exclaimed Toki happily as he left for Alexis car, Alexis turned to Dimneld and said

"I'll make sure he practices." And she left as well.

On the ride home Toki kept going on and on how he was going to get better then Skwisgaar.

"The only way that is going to happen is if you practice," stated Alexis

"I knows," said Toki "Oh Alexis can I have rides my lesson."

Alexis was so shocked that she slammed on her breaks.

"Y…you don't have a drivers license?"

"Nopes," said Toki as if it was no big deal

Alexis couldn't even continue her thought on this subject but said in quite a dumb fashion.

"Okay."

* * *

Two weeks later and many lessons later 

Alexis had returned home from dropping Toki off at his lesson, and as she walked down the hall to her room she saw Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface outside of Skwisgaar's room.

"Okay you two, now being a dick takes a lot of work, the objective guys is to drive somebody crazy." Said Murderface

"Okay," said Nathan

"Yeah," said Pickles

"Hey guys what are ya doin'?" asked Alexis coming up to them

"We were going to be dicks to Skwisgaar…but knowing you you'll talk us out of it," accused Murderface

"Oh no I would find it quite enjoyable right about now…So can I join."

"Yeah sure," said Nathan as Murderface continued.

"Skwisgaar is in there practicing away…lets drive him crazy, follow my lead, try to keep up,"

He said the keep up part mostly to Alexis, Oh she had some good stuff to say to Skwisgaar to make him crazy as they entered his room.

"So uh sounds like Toki's really gettin goin over there with that new guitar teacher," stated Murderface

"Yeah, I went by his room, dude, he was doin some stuff on that guitar, I was like, what no, I never heard nothin like that." Said Pickles

"I was like are speeding up a tape with a guitar solo on there," said Murderface.

"I was like that too, but then I found out that he was not," said Nathan

"No he wasn't," said Muderface

"Yeah, I was like wow your sound so much better, you have a great teacher," said Alexis

"Yeah he was really doing it," said Murderface

"Hey…" said Pickles and then turned and pretended to notice Skwisgaar for the first time, "Oh hi Skwisgaar,"

"He's getting pretty good huh?" questioned Skwisgaar not sure to believe it or not.

"Yes he's getting quite good," stated Murderface

"Yeah, he's so fast I can't even see his fingers," said Alexis all the guys smirked at that one, Skwisgaar loved his title of 'fastest guitarist alive' and to have that supposedly challenged by Toki was perfect.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd maybe wants to be by myselfs for a second?" said Skwisgaar

They left and waited outside the door to hear his reaction and it came abruptly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Skwisgaar form inside his room.

"Alexis that was pure gold," said Pickles

"Thank you," said Alexis with a little bow, "Now if you excuse me I'm off," and with that Alexis left to her room.

Nothing really important happened till around two in the morning when Skwisgaar woke up screaming. In his shocked state he went to Alexis's room and entered. Alexis was sleeping pretty soundly, she was on her side when he approached her. Skwisgaar shook her.

"meh," came Alexis soft reply as she turned away from his hand.

"Alexis wakes up," ordered Skwisgaar shaking her roughly awake.

Alexis shot up and then flopped back on to her pillow and looked towards Skwisgaar.

"Skwisgaar what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Alexis sleepily "You do know its…two in the morning." She looked at her clock.

"Alexis I needs helps," said Skwisgaar pleadingly.

"With what?" asked Alexis as she closed her eyes.

"With a dreams I hads," stated Skwisgaar

Alexis was now pissed he had woken her up over a dream and said

"Fuck you, I'm sleeping,"

"Please Alexis," begged Skwisgaar

Now this interested Alexis Skwisgaar was the type of guy never to beg, but since he was she figured it was pretty serious and decided to hear him out.

"You have one minute," said Alexis as she turned to face him.

"Okay sos my dreams went like this," began Skwisgaar telling her about his dream and how Toki's distorted image kept appearing in various forms, and how his hands kept getting deformed, and how a guitar somehow became a hell mouth and tried to eat him, Then there was the scene in the bathroom, But he never got to finish that part because Alexis interrupted him.

"Your minute is up…and you're scared that Toki's going to become better then you and challenge your position…Now can I go back to sleep?" asked Alexis getting comfortable on her bed to go to sleep, but when she was just about to fall asleep she heard Skwisgaar ask,

"Can I sleeps with you?"

Alexis lifted up her blanket enough so Skwisgaar could slide in, and Alexis sat up again tiredly and reached for a long throw pillow. She set it across her mattress and took her other pillow and threw it to the side.

"There now shut up and sleep," ordered Alexis as she turned on her side so she was facing away from Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar got a smirk on his face as soon as he heard Alexis even breathing, he reached out to hold her against his body when suddenly Alexis leg shot out and kicked him. Skwisgaar immediately backed off and went about devising a way to stop Toki from becoming better at guitar then him.

Alexis had woken up to a sleeping Skwisgaar in her bed and just got out of bed as if nothing happened. She climbed over Skwisgaar's body and exited her room, so she could get breakfast. After her breakfast she drove Toki to his guitar lesson. She arrived home to find Skwisgaar waiting for her in the lounge.

"I needs a rides," said Skwisgaar

Alexis groaned and wondered why none of the foreign people in this house had their driver's license.

"Fine," sighed Alexis as both left the house.

Once on the road Skwisgaar told Alexis to go to where Toki was dropped off, his excuse was that he just wanted to see if Toki was doing well on his lessons, Alexis was suspieous but let it go as she drove off.

With Toki

"Now Toki did you practice this week's lesson?" asked Dimneld

"No master, I must confess that I didn'ts," admitted Toki ashamed

"Eh," said Dimneld a little disappointed "you want to get better at guitar right boy,"

"Oh more then anythings in de worlds," answered Toki "but first, happy birthday master," Toki presented a guitar pic taped to the end of a popsicle stick. Sure it wasn't the greatest gift but it's the thought that counts.

"What? What's this?" questioned Dimneld reaching for the gift.

"Just a popsicle, with a pic tapes to the ends," said Toki

"You remembered my birthday…give me a hug," said Dimneld as he and Toki embraced each other. "I can't believe you remembered my birt-" Dimneld didn't finish his sentence for he coughed.

"Just my way of saying thanks…just my way of saying thanks," said Toki Toki then heard noise outside, it was Alexis and it sounded like she was struggling with Skwisgaar,

"Skwisgaar Stop! This is stupid," Yelled Alexis as Skwisgaar barged right in with Alexis attached at his waist.

"Is this hims?!" he demanded "This be the trash!" Skwisgaar then turned to Dimneld and snapped at him

"That's what you are, you know that right, your lifes inside a garbage can,"

"Skwisgaar no!" Said Toki standing up for Dimneld "He's like a father-friend,"

"Oh yeah this garbage can right here?" questioned Skwisgaar with malice "That's your friend-father,"

Alexis couldn't take his rude behavior anymore.

"Skwisgaar Stop it," she ordered but Skwisgaar just turned to her and glared and said "You takes his side even after all this, yous some friends yous are!"

"I'm not saying that Skwisgaar, your being so rude right now it's embarrassing for everyone, so please calm down," said Alexis in a pleading voice, Skwisgaar decided to heed her words but he just couldn't calm down so he decided a different approach to get rid of Toki.

"Well it's either him or the band," said Skwisgaar

"Skwisgaar what I meant when I said calm down was for you to appolige to everyone," said Alexis miffed but Skwisgaar turned and snapped at her.

"Yous shuts up, you are nots parts of this," Skwisgaar then heard Toki shout

"Whats are you sayings?" asked Toki starting to get upset as well at the way he was talking to Alexis

"I hears bys performs citizens band-firing…effective _Now_," declared Skwisgaar turning his attention back to Toki.

"Oh you can'ts do that, yous need to present it to the band congress first and get a 2/3 vote," said Toki alarmed

'Did they just explain how America's congress works?' thought Alexis a little confused as to why they were copying American government.

"I wills begins paperwork Good day," said Skwisgaar as he stomped out.

Alexis stayed behind and said

"I'm really sorry guys he's just irrationally right now for some reason,"

Alexis then bowed a little as she heard Skwisgaar snap from outside

"Alexis hurrys up!"

'Asshole,' thought Alexis as she rushed outside.

The drive home was so full of tenshion that Alexis didn't even dare turn on her music. Once home Skwisgaar went to his room to calm down. Alexis flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. It was then that Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface came and stood in front of her blocking the TV.

"We need a favor," said Nathan

"What is this Alexis's favor day," said Alexis stressed

"What?" questioned Pickles

"Never mind…what do you want me to do?" asked Alexis with a little sigh.

"Okay we need you to go into Skwisgaar's room and watch the DethKlok minute," said Murderface

"Why?" asked Alexis

"Just because," said Nathan

Alexis got up and went to Skwisgaar's room, she knocked on his door.

Skwisgaar didn't say anything and she entered anyway.

"So are we fighting to?" asked Alexis leaning on the door frame.

"Nos," muttered Skwisgaar

"Good so now you won't mind if I come in?" said Alexis as she made his way to his bed. Skwisgaar placed his guitar at his side.

"I love your TV." Said Alexis suddenly

Skwisgaar was shocked by this and just stared at her. Alexis just smiled at his reaction.

"Come on lets watch something," suggested Alexis as she grabbed the clicker and turned on Dethklok minute.

"Well it's been a rough time for dethklok with a full blown guitar war waging behind the scenes, all this while the world wait to hear what Toki Wartooth can really do on guitar, I guess we'll find out at the Toki Wartooth recital scheduled this week, In a press relice written by Nathan, Pickles, and William Murderface, it was stated that Skwisgaar Skwigelf is a Swedish dildo licker, and that Toki has grown into a true guitar master, and is a lady on his period, That's the DethKlok minute," said the announcer.

Alexis burst into laughter as Skwisgaar buried his face into his hands.

Alexis turned the TV off and looked at Skwisgaar.

"In all honesty it's not that bad," laughed Alexis "I've had worst rumors about me,"

Skwisgaar looked at her and asked in a depressed manor.

"Like whats?"

"Well back when I lived with my mom High school became a nightmare for me in my Jr. year, Rumors spread everywhere about me after Amanda stole my asshole of an Ex-boyfriend…one of the rumors was that I was the cause of one of the students deaths…everyone believed her and that alone was enough to get the police involved, and me and my mother weren't to well liked around town, so I was nearly arrested and thrown in jail, thankfully I was proven innocent," finished Alexis who had a tear slide down her cheek at the memory, "I have to go," said Alexis as she got up and left for her room. Skwisgaar just looked at the spot from where she left and wondered why she told him that. Skwisgaar put that aside and agreed that it really wasn't that bad as Alexis had said, but if Toki truly was better then him at guitar then he had to go.

* * *

Then next day at the band meeting 

Charles was having trouble this meeting the problem was that no one besides Skwisgaar voted on weather to keep Toki or get rid of him.

"I can not in good faith sign off on this citizen band-firing."

"Why nots?" asked Skwisgaar pissed off about this.

"Because some of thee other band mates neglected to vote," explained Charles.

"I said it once and I'll say it again…Voting sucks," declared Murderface.

"I was actually the president of the voting sucks club in high school," stated Pickles

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" asked Nathan.

"Well I never got reelected," said Pickles

"Git-er-done," said Murderface

"You know it," said Nathan

"What the hell dose that have to do with anything Murderface, and why do we have these rules if you guys aren't gonna use them?" asked Alexis

"Because," said Nathan

"Yeah because," said Pickles

"Right," said Alexis as she rolled her eyes.

"Well Toki I don't know what to say you either work this out with Skwisgaar or you'll have a bigger decision to make," said Charles

"No!" exclaimed Toki as he got up from the table, "I nots works it out," with that said Toki left.

"See, See!" proclaimed Skwisgaar "Right there I can'ts even talks to him, he's unrationals."

"Well, there you go," sighed Charles that this conflict was not going to end well. With that all said and done Charles and Skwisgaar left the room.

"Guys we need to stop this," said Alexis

"Why, its fun," said Nathan

"Yeah, who are you to deny us something we find fun," accused Murderface

"Because if this keeps up you're going to be out of a guitarist and Toki I know doesn't have the talent to take Skwisgaar's place, and then your going to have to fined a new guitarist," said Alexis seriously.

Realization hit them as Murderface ran down to Skwisgaar's room to tell him the truth about Toki. Alexis followed to make sure that he was going to do that. They both arrived at Skwisgaar's door, and Murderface peered in and said,

"Uh Skwisgaar the thing with Toki was a lie, he isn't better, so yeah," with that Murderface left a shocked Skwisgaar alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Toki's Recital 

Alexis was back stage getting Toki ready.

"Break a leg Toki," said Alexis putting the finishing touches on him

"Thanks Alexis," said Toki happily

"Just don't get stage fright," said Alexis

"Stage fright?" questioned Toki

"Oh yes, a terrible thing stage fright is, you'll clam up, lose track of words, and just go totally blank all while the spotlight is on you," explained Alexis unaware of the seed of doubt that she was casting over Toki.

Toki was called to go on stage and his confidence was shot.

"Toki will now give information about his musical instrument," said the announcer.

"Thanks you," said Toki "and nows I demonstrates the names of the string…this one is an E, and there's uh another E, heres, ands a G, and a P, and a C, those are whats called the fret…that's…that's not a string, but's it's near the string."

Alexis could see Toki crashing a burning horribly, Alexis was about to call from the stage for him to calm down and relax but Toki was too freaked out when he proclaimed

"No…I can'ts do this!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Dimneld suddenly coming from the other wing to Toki.

"Can'ts do this anymore masters," said Toki hugging Dimneld "I can'ts takes no more piano lessons,"

"You mean guitar?" asked Dimneld confused

"Whatever," said Toki "I just wish it could be-"

"Shh," said Dimneld cutting Toki off to calm him down, "Just as well, I'm dying boy, I'm dying," Dimneld coughed.

Just then Skwisgaar stood up from the audience and proclaimed that he was sorry. That he shouldn't have over reacted like this and he was just glad that Toki was still the same guitar player he was. Nathan then appeared from the left balcony and also began to rant how he was sorry about this entire mess that they got into. Pickles then appeared on the right balcony, he was also very drunk when he said his apology which was almost the same as Nathan's, and then finally Murderface appeared on the glass ceiling and apologized that he couldn't help but pit people against each other, he then told one of the audience members to kill himself which he apologized for afterwards. Alexis just watched from the wings and really wanted a bowl of popcorn because this recital had gotten more interesting, it was almost like a soap opera. She laughed a little when Toki forgave them and the band made up.

* * *

Later that Night 

Alexis wasn't all that tired so she decided to take a bubble bath. Alexis decided to have her bubble bath by candle light; the dim lighting of the bathroom always calmed her down. As she sank down deeper into the water she heard the door opened, this time she didn't care if Skwisgaar saw her or not.

"Oh yous here," said Skwisgaar

Alexis went to the edge and said

"You can join me if you want? I mean I'm pretty much covered by the bubbles,"

Skwisgaar thought about it and noticed the bubbles and the candle light.

"Hells no, bubbles baths aren't metal," huffed Skwisgaar

"You can get in naked with me as well," deadpanned Alexis

In two seconds flat Skwisgaar was stripped naked. Alexis averted her eyes as Skwisgaar slipped into the tube with her. They were on opposite ends of the tub; Skwisgaar wanted her to get a little closer.

"Come on Alexis, don'ts be shys I don't bites," laughed Skwisgaar in a slight seductive manor.

"Skwisgaar if I come over there do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?" asked Alexis seriously

"Yes," said Skwisgaar who had his fingers crossed underneath the bubbles.  
Alexis then came over to Skwisgaar and she turned around to lean on his back when Skwisgaar draped his arms around her.

"Skwisgaar," came Alexis warning tone, "I may be comfortable being naked around you but no where am I ok about you touching me as well,"

"Yous too harshs," stated Skwisgaar undraping his arms around her and putting it in the water.

They saw in silence for awhile till Skwisgaar asked

"How were you found innocents?"

"The real murderer confessed," said Alexis softly.

This surprised Skwisgaar, Alexis wanted for murder was something he couldn't see, sure she threatened people a lot but she'd never actually kill a person. In Poland she stabbed the guy in the right place so it wouldn't hit and vital organs, if anything Alexis was too nice.

"That sucks," was all Skwisgaar could say,

"Yeah, and that was actually the finally straw to get me to come live out here, after my mother sued the police for accusing me with out any evidence, got some money out of that to," said Alexis

Skwisgaar could see the pain in her eyes and said

"Alexis I know what makes you feels betters,"

"What?" asked Alexis turning to face him, Skwisgaar pressed his lips to her, Alexis just relaxed into the kiss, and parted her mouth for him just like she did with Pickles. Except this time her tongue was a little more willing to participate in the games. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and Skwisgaar wrapped his around her waist. She pulled away and said breathlessly

"Wow you're a great kisser,"

"Yeahs I knows," said Skwisgaar with a smug look.

"Did I fucking tell you to stop kissing me," snapped Alexis as she began to kiss Skwisgaar catching him off guard as they began to tongue wrestle again. This went on for about five more minutes when Alexis pulled away and got out.

"Those kisses don't mean anything…I'm just excited and a little depress, but more excited…and when I'm excited I do things like this…I once kissed Alice when I found out we were planning on going to Cancun," laughed Alexis

"Whats are you so exciteds abouts?" questioned Skwisgaar confused by the entire situation.

"My birthday is this Friday," said Alexis with a smile as she left the bathroom to go to bed leaving a shocked Skwisgaar behind.

'I guess mom was wrong, wind and water can mix in the right situations." Was Alexis thought down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Took me so long to write…hands aching, but anyway again I had to go by clips and there were a lot more of them this time, but I forgot the order so I had to make my best assumption and what flowed better. I really hope I'm not makeing Alexis seem easy with all this, because if I am, Alexis is the type who is very comfortable showing her body to people she trust…basically the guys, because she knows they've seen it before so she just doesn't care, but she still has some modesty in her, she really isn't going to be throwing herself at them. and if your wondering about the whole wind and water thing...i'm not 100 sure but I think water and wind don't mix to well in the Pagan world but basically Skwisgaar's element is water and Alexis element is wind. 

Marner: I was time for Pickles to kiss her and it just seemed so romantic getting kissed under fireworks like that. Hee hee, and you should try those foods.

fireflydoll: if you do try tempura try the ice cream it is so good, and thank you for saying that Pickles was sweet for doing that.

Luma: Hooray you got that the Host club is in this, You get a Banna stickershe is friends with them, and the reason there are in this fic is because DethKlok reminds me of them for some strange reason. Hee hee if you can see it. I'm not sure if they're going to make an appearance or not. Pickles need some love I felt since the others got to kiss her that it was his turn plus he got more then anybody…well maybe not since Skwisgaar's frenched her as well. Oh and I did get that comment Pickles said from the interviews, it just seemed to fit. Yeah it is a little sad she restrains, but I think she's loosening up a little in this chapter.


	33. Birthday

Birthday

It was July 27th and Alexis was up bright and early. She was skipping threw the halls of Mordhous excited, for today was her birthday, and she wanted to treated like a queen today. she was going to be dealing with Dethklok all day and she doubted that they even cared that it was her 18th birthday, but it was still her day and she didn't care if they cared or not. She knew what she was going to do today but she knew she was going to have a nice day to herself.

* * *

With DethKlok 

They were sitting in the dinning room Toki was fidgeting with excitement. They had something very big planned for her this evening.

"Toki for Gods sake calm down," said Pickles

"Yous still takings her outs?" asked Skwisgaar to Nathan

"Yeah, whatever the hell she wants," said Nathan

"And we'll stay here and get everything ready," said Pickles

"I better take her now so she won't see," said Nathan as he got up and went to find Alexis.

* * *

Outside 

Nathan found Alexis outside getting into her car.

"Alexis!" he yelled startling her and causing her to hit her head.

"What!" snapped Alexis as s clutched the spot she hit her head on.

"We're going out," stated Nathan as he walked off Alexis could only stand there looking dumbfounded. Nathan turned and snapped "Come on," as he walked off towards his motorcycle. Alexis just sighed, shut her car door and ran to catch up to Nathan.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Alexis as Nathan and her got on his bike.

"Anything you want to do, it's your birthday," said Nathan as he started his bike and they zoomed off.

Alexis thought this would be a hassle to bring Nathan where she was planning on going this morning. She was planning to get a tattoo, then lunch then going to a spa and just pampering herself. She sighed an guessed she was going to have to change the spa thing.

"Where are we going?" Yelled Nathan over the wind.

"Uh nearest tattoo parlor," called Alexis

Nathan was surprised he didn't know that Alexis wanted at Tattoo well it was probably going to be the decent thing she would be doing all day.

They finally reached a tattoo place and entered. It seemed like a slow day for them and Alexis was looking at the Tattoo displays on the wall. She had to stand on a chair to see the ones hanging up on the wall. She was browsing so intently that she didn't notice that Nathan came up behind her and said,

"What you planning to get?"

This startled Alexis greatly that she lost her balance and fell backwards, Thankfully Nathan caught her, well he mostly rebalanced her by her butt. Nathan had to admit to himself that her butt was nice a squishy and mostly likely soft.

Alexis regained her balance and clutched her heart.

"Don't sneak up behind me," she said breathing hard. "But I'm trying to find something that isn't to cliché."

Alexis then resumed her search and then her eyes found it. It was perfect it was an anklet tattoo that was perfect it was a tribal design, with the outside outlined in sliver and the inside was black.

"Okay I'm ready," said Alexis nervously, she knew that this was going to hurt, and she would most likely have to stay off her foot for a couple days. Alexis was lead to the back leaving Nathan to wait, he just hoped that she'd at least create a little drama or something. He got his wish because Alexis just yelled out.

"Holy shit that's a big needle!"

"Aw sit still toots, you won't even feel it." Came a newcomers voice that Nathan didn't trust, he just growled and he just hoped that this would end soon.

Thirty minutes later

Alexis came out from the back with a little limp, her tattoo was throbbing a little and it hurt with each step she took.

"How much is this?" asked Alexis standing on one foot to relive some of the pain on her ankle.

"$100." Said the guy

Alexis rolled her eyes, opened her purse but she was stopped by Nathan.

"I'll pay for this," he said

"What?" questioned Alexis

"It's your birthday gift you know that right?"

"Hey best present I've gotten all day," said Alexis with a smile as they went on their way. But the strange thing was as soon as they left that the guy who did Alexis's tattoo suddenly got stabbed in the eye by his tattoo needle and died a horrible a painful death. This went unnoticed by the two who went out for lunch. They went to Alexis's favorite place for lunch Chipolttle. Nathan insisted he pay for lunch as well. Alexis was now beginning to think that this was slowly becoming a date, But Alexis didn't worry too much about and they just ate lunch. They were on the road again when Alexis suddenly got an idea on where to go next.

"Nathan lets go to the gun club and shoot a few rounds," yelled Alexis over the wind.

"You shoot guns?" asked Nathan not sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, since I was 15," said Alexis as Nathan took a right.

They made it to the L.A. gun club in about ten minutes as they went in Alexis felt like a kid in a toy store as she entered followed by Nathan and saw the displays of guns.

"Welcome miss, why type of gun can I interest you in today?"

Alexis looked at the guns and said

"I want that one" pointing to the long sleek black gun.

"And for you," asked the guy to Nathan as he handed Alexis her gun, He suddenly relised that this was Nathan Explosion.

"Dude your Nathan Explosion,"

"Yeah," sighed Nathan not in the mood for a fan.

"Dude, you and your girlfriend get a free round on the house," said the guy handing Nathan a gun.

"Uh I'm not-" started Alexis but was dragged to the shooting range. They found a couple spots and began shooting. After an afternoon of gun shooting Alexis and Nathan finally headed home. They finally reached home were a surprise for Alexis was waiting.

"Wow today was really fun, we should do it again," smiled Alexis as they entered the house, Nathan just grunted in agreement or disagreement because she couldn't tell. They approached the dinning room and Alexis noticed that the lights were off. She turned on the lights and the room was decorated with black steamers, red balloons, and a huge banner in sliver saying

'Happy Birthday Alexis'

"Surprise!" yelled DethKlok and Charles

And indeed Alexis was surprised she put her hands to her mouth and her eyes shined with excitement.

"Holly shit you guys are the best!" said Alexis happily as she sat down at the head of the table and Jean-Perrie brought in a cake covered in black icing and the words 'Happy birthday Alexis' in red icing. Alexis was the first to get her piece she chose her name and ate it quickly.

"Alright lets get her outside," said Pickles as all the guys stood up, as Pickles and Skwisgaar took her by the arm and led her outside. Once outside they walked over to Alexis's car and Pickles said

"Okay we got you some really awesome birthday presents but you have to earn them." Alexis grinned as she asked

"How so?"

"You says you drags races…proves it," Said Skwisgaar

"Fine which one of you boyo's want to race me first," she smirked as she got into the drivers seat of her car.

"I will," said Murderface

"Oh nice," said Alexis as she closed her car door as they both drove up to where the rest of the guys were standing and Pickles began to explain the rules.

"Alright you need to race around Mordhaus entirely and who ever comes in first gets the present," said Pickles

Alexis smirked as she put in her black racing CD.

"GO!" called Pickles as her and Murderface raced off.

The race was short and quick and Alexis came in first, Murderface grumbled a little that a girl had beaten him but he gave his present to her. It was a katana with an inscription in kanji.

"Wow this is wonderful, thank you Murderface," smiled Alexis "Now who's my next victim?" as she set the Katana aside for now.

"I goes," said Skiwsgaar as they climbed into they cars and Pickles told them to go. Alexis and Skwisgaar were neck and neck for awhile as Alexis blared some music.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend

Alexis saw the corner up a head she knew that the car Skwisgaar was in wouldn't be able to turn with out slowing down, but she could still maintain her speed and pull ahead.

You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Alexis made the corner and pulled ahead of Skwisgaar and was ahead the rest of the way.

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

At the final corner it seemed that he was catching up to her, and Alexis stepped on her accelerator.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

It was a very close call but it was Alexis who came in first.

"Damn Skwisgaar how the hell did you drive like that, I thought you didn't have your license?"

"I haves my ways," said Skwisgaar as he presented his present to her.

Alexis opened in and to her surprise was a beautiful Kimono, it was black with an explosion of flowers coming out of the water with cranes flying over the flowers. Alexis then looked at the obi was white with ornate fans covering it with an array of colors, flowers also decorated it. Alexis knew this was all very expensive. Alexis jumped up and hugged Skwisgaar,

"Oh Skwisgaar this is the best," she smiled

Skwisgaar smirked and said

"This costs me overs a thousands dollars,"

"Wow this is the most expensive kimono I have now," said Alexis as she stopped hugging him as she smiled and said

"Who's next?"

Pickles stepped forward and said

"Me,"

"Oh," smirked Alexis as she got into her car again and Pickles got in his.

They raced off and another song blared both had their windows down so they could hear it.

She's got tattoos and piercings

She like Minor Threat

she likes Social Distortion

My girl's a hot girl

A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment

Alexis and Pickles were still neck and neck as Pickles leaned out and said

"Wow this song describes you dosen't it,"

"Shut up and drive," smiled Alexis

Christina would'nt wanna meet her

She hates you BRITNEY so you better run for cover

My girl's a hot girl

A riot girl and shes angry at the world.

Pickles just smirked as he saw Alexis fall behind a little bit. He could see her grit her teeth.

Emergancy call 911 shes pissed off at everyone police rescue FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot.

and everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly but thats OK cause i know i know i know my baby would do anything for me. yeah christina wouldnt wanna meet her she hates you BRITNEY so you better run for coverMy girls a hot girl a riot girl and she's takin on the world.

Luck seemed to be with Alexis that night because Alexis pulled a head of Pickles and one the race.

"Damn it, I thought I had you," said Pickles

"Yeah well I wasn't called 'demon of the night' for no reason." Said Alexis

"Yeah, yeah besides what the hell would I do with a new car anyway?" said Pickles

Alexis perked up and asked unsure whether to believe him or not.

"New car?"

"Yeah but you won it fair and square so here is your new…Skyline," said Pickles pointing to a black car with a sliver design. Alexis was speechless so she did the next best thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed the most girlish scream know to mankind and sent DethKlok to the ground.

"Makes her stops!" yelled Toki to Pickles

"What? I think I'm deaf," said Pickles

Alexis finally stopped screaming after five minutes, and she ran and hugged her new car.

DethKlok got up and tried to regain their hearing, after a minute it seemed to come back.

"Alright Toki it's your-" said Alexis as she turned around to see that Toki wasn't there. "Hey where is he?"

"I don't know," said Nathan "He was here a minute ago,"

"Ha's he knows his present don't match ups to ours," said Skwisgaar cockily

"Skwisgaar stop it, I'm sure his present is great," said Alexis as she ran towards the house.

* * *

With Toki 

Toki himself was wallowing in self pity, his gift wasn't anything like the guys, and it was a simple hand woven ankle bracelet that he made himself with black as the main color with a sliver pentacle attached to it in middle.

He then heard a knock on the door he refused to answer.

"Toki?" called Alexis as she creaked his door open. "Oh here you are why'd you run off,"

"No reasons," said Toki depressed

"Toki why are you so upset?" asked Alexis

"because," was all he said

"'Because' what?" asked Alexis

"Because everyone tops my present," said Toki who got depressed all over again.

"Nonsense, come on show it to me," said Alexis with a smile.

Toki looked up at her smiling face and picked up the ankle bracelet and held it out for her as he hung his in shame.

"Wow this is great, did you make this," said Alexis as she fingered the bracelet. "Come on Toki put it on," as she ran over to his bed.

"Its fors your ankles," said Toki as he approached his bed. Alexis took off her shoe and shock on her right foot, it was then that Toki noticed her tattoo.

"Whens you gets this?"

"Today, it was Nathan's gift to me?" smiled Alexis as Toki carefully placed the anklet on her, but after he put it on he brushed his hand over her tattoo. It was still very sensitive so Alexis hissed in pain and quickly brought her foot on the bed.

"Sorrys," said Toki with a slight franticness to it.

Alexis looked at her anklet as it hung right below her tattoo, she thought it looked perfect.

A couple hours later the two were sitting together on his bed just talking.

"Aw Toki don't be upset about your present, yours actually means the most to me,"

"Whys, Pickle boughts you a new car?"

"Well, you made your gift so it means you care enough to not buy a fancy gift…besides I always like homemade gifts it means the person cares about you a lot," smiled Alexis

"Reallys?" asked Toki

"Yes," yawned Alexis as she leaned on Toki's chest listing to his heart beat. She nuzzled into him; Toki was at a lost at what to do. Alexis soon found herself on top of him and leaning her head on the crook of his neck. Toki looked at her, he felt like he had to do something but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Toki you smell nice," said Alexis with a calm voice.

That was it Toki took his hand, put it under his chin and kissed her. Alexis wasn't the least bit surprised, she knew he was upset so why not let him kiss her; it was the least she could do. Toki deepened the kiss and their tongues massaged each other and began to stoke her cheek gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alexis was feeling a little bolder since she'd been kissing the guys, Alexis allowed her tongue to sweep over his teeth before returning to wrestle more with Toki's own tongue. Matching her pace, he drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it softly, forcing a soft mewl of pleasure from the back of Alexis's throat. She pulled away and gasped

"Wow that was great," breathed Alexis hard.

"Yeah's wells I have lots of practice," smirked Toki

Alexis smiled and scooted down so she was resting on his chest.

"Toki?" she asked softly

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks," yawned Alexis sleepily as she fell asleep and Toki fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

The next morning 

Alexis woke on top of Toki and smiled she had a great birthday and she quitly got off Toki and went to get breakfast.

When she reached the dinning room she saw her father.

"Alexis sorry I didn't see you all day, but here is your gift," said Charles handing her a small wrapped present. Alexis opened it and saw that her father got her 'Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet street'

"Wow daddy just what I wanted," smiled Alexis

"I knew that you would love it," said Charles he then handed her a package. "It's from your mom," and with that he left.

Alexis opened the box and saw a book enitled

'Ancient spells of the olden days'

Alexis took the book out of the box and saw that a card was in the book.

Alexis read the card,

Dear Alexis

Wow my baby girl is finally eighteen. I hope it's everything you'd thought it would be. Now this book will help you out if you ever need it, it sure help me out,

Hugs & kisses

Mom

Alexis smiled and thought

'Mom you're too crazy sometimes,'

With that she ran off to put the book in her room.

* * *

A/N: Yay Alexis is finally 18. So we got to see some Toki and Alexis action this time, now I just need to think of a time for Nathan to get some, so any suggestion you might have please tell me, it would be much appreciated. 

Marner: I'm going by the 'who defeats who aspect' with that element thing, and don't worry about leaving me long comment I love them.

Luma: Glade you liked it, also I felt I stole your idea with the whole Toki bracelet thing so sorry if you get upset by that.

fireflydoll: thank you for saying I did a great job at integrating Alexis.

metal2fairytale: yay you're a fan of Skwisgaar and Alexis, I think their cute together as well.

And to everyone: I'm glad you liked the hot tub scene I wasn't sure how anyone was going to react to that.


	34. Magic pt1

Magic part 1

It was late at night and Alexis had lost track of time. By a candle in her room she was looking at the spell book her mother had given her.

'Lets see here,' thought Alexis as she turned to the chapter which had no title. She glanced over pages and spells and her eyes fell onto a particular spell.

'MMM…revitalizing your youth…sounds interesting,' as she looked at the spell 'Nah it's for old people,' her eyes then fell upon another spell, except this spell had no tile just an old classic rhyme she learned from her mother.

"Snips, and sails, and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys are made of…" she then noticed five blank spaces and said

"Pickles, Murderface, Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Toki," Suddenly from outside her window the wind picked up and started swirling violently. Alexis looked out the window and saw that, and just went about her business. After another hour or so the wind finally died down and Alexis felt tired and she went to bed unaware of what she just did.

* * *

The Next Morning

Alexis had just woken up and headed to the dinning room for breakfast. She was still very tired.

'Note to self- go to bed early,' Yawned Alexis as she entered and sat down and reached for the food. As she reached for the syrup for her pancakes, Alexis didn't see the guys so she figured that they were still asleep till she heard talking. It was that of a child so Alexis looked up and didn't believe her eyes so she rubbed them to get rid of the children in front of her but they weren't going a way.

"Oh shit," said Alexis as she stared at all five kids.

Toki was the first to catch her attention he had medium short brown hair and a little gap in his teeth.

She shifted her attention to Skwisgaar is blond hair was short; he was small and skinny as a twig.

Next was Nathan, his hair was short as well, his frame was much smaller then when he was an adult, and his face held a much more innocent look to it.

Murderface was the next one she turned to, who was smaller and held a face of a menacing child, and his hair was in the exact same style as has always been.

Finally she looked to see Pickles who had short, thick red hair, and he was slightly jumping up and down in a hyper mood.

"Oh Fuck!" yelled Alexis

"Aw she said a bad word," said Murderface

"DADDY!" screamed Alexis

Charles came rushing into the room think the worst, but when he saw the kids, he looked at Alexis and back again.

"Alexis what did you do?" asked Charles completely dumbfounded by this odd turn of events.

"Well last night I was looking threw the book mom sent me and I said this spell and it _worked_," said Alexis frantically.

"Of course your mother would be somewhat involved in this," grimmest Charles "You watch them while I go talk with her," as he rushed off leaving Alexis with DethKlok in child form. She just stared at them, while they in turn stared at her with child like curiosity as to why they weren't with their parents. Alexis had figured that Toki and Skwisgaar didn't know any English at whatever age they were at.

'Shit, I don't know how to speak Norwegian or Swedish,' thought Alexis

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Pickles asking

"Hey lady where are our parents?"

"Uh…" Alexis had to come up with a lie and quick. "Their on vacation and asked me to look after you,"

This answer seemed to upset Pickles as he said almost getting tears in his eyes

"They always do that; they take Seth but not me,"

'Shit forgot about that,' thought Alexis looking at the almost crying Pickles

"Pickles you're basically on your own with a teenage girl who isn't really that strict at all," said Alexis hoping that made him feel better.

Pickles seemed comforted by that and seemed to calm down.

"So how old is everyone?" asked Alexis with a smile hoping that she could get a sense of what to do with them.

"Seven," said Murderface

"Eight," said Pickles confidently

Alexis looked at Nathan who just shyly said

"Five,"

She then looked at Toki and Skwisgaar who hadn't said a thing the entire time.

"How about you two?" she asked

They just gave her a questioning look as if saying 'what are you saying.'

"You don't know a lick of English do you?" sighed Alexis as she received another look from the two. Skwisgaar cocked his head to the side as he asked in Swedish.

"Vilken ar ni? Och hvor min mamma?" (1.)

Alexis had no idea what the hell he just said and she held an uneasy look as to what to say.

"What did he just say?" asked Pickles confused as to why the blond kid couldn't speak right.

"I have no idea Pickles," said Alexis as she stared at Skwisgaar. "How about we go around the room and introduce ourselves to everyone," Alexis then got everyone to sit in a circle.

"Okay Pickles how about you start, just say your name and say one thing about yourself," said Alexis

"Okay I'm Pickles, and I love drinking soda," he stated

"Okay next," said Alexis looking at Nathan

Nathan said nothing but just looked in the other direction shyly.

"Come on we don't bite," smiled Alexis as Nathan shook his head no. "Well alright you,"

"I'm William Murderface and I like the civil war," he said

'Even at that age,' thought Alexis as she turned to Toki who she wasn't sure he even knew what was going on. Toki didn't say anything because he was told by his parents that 'children should be seen not heard' he also had no idea what anyone was saying and he was very scared.

"Well that's okay," said Alexis as she turned to Skwisgaar who again didn't say anything. "Well these two are Toki Wartooth and Skwisgaar Skwielf, Toki's from Norway, and Skwisgaar is from Sweden," she explained.

"Who are you?" asked Murderface

"Oh silly me, I'm Alexis Ofdensen and I like to sing," said Alexis with a smile.

"Blah, singing is for girls," blanched Murderface

Alexis just rolled her eyes at that comment. She suddenly felt a tug on her arm and looked down and saw Nathan. Nathan proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"I'm Nathan Explosion, and I like wolfs,"

Alexis smiled she thought it was simply adorable that Nathan was shy as a kid.

"So what dose everyone want to do?" asked Alexis

"TV," stated Pickles

"Yeah TV," said Murderface

"Alright," said Alexis as they rushed off, "But wait-" they were gone from her sight except for Skwisgaar and Toki who stayed right where they were.

She sighed and motioned for Toki and Skwisgaar to follow.

Things were not going well for Alexis; the roadies were her biggest problem. For one they didn't believe that the kids running around weren't DethKlok. After about an hour or so she connived the roadies that they were indeed DethKlok. She sighed all the way to the lounge and let the kids sit in front of the giant big screen TV.

"Hey give the clicker," ordered Murderface

"Hell no, I'm the oldest so I get to choose what we watch," said Pickles as he stuck his tongue out and changed the channel. The two continued to argue, Alexis was now annoyed by the two. Nathan just sat their quietly not really caring. Alexis had enough of the bickering.

"That's it! We're now watching a DVD," said Alexis

Everyone got a curious look on their face because they never heard of a DVD.

"Wow rich people sure get expensive stuff," said Pickles "At my house we only have a 12in TV with Bata Max."

"Uh Pickles sweetie what year do you think it is," said Alexis curiously

"1976," was his answer

Alexis's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard this but it was then Murderface interjected,

"No it isn't its 1987 and we have VHS at my house,"

"Um it's 1988," said Nathan

Skwisgaar and Toki just looked at them wondering why they were shouting out random years.

'At least these two are quite,' thought Alexis looking at Toki and Skwisgaar.

"You are all wrong the year is actually 2008," said Alexis "Now let's just be quite and watch the DVD," as she popped in a season of 'Home Movies'

The kids seemed to enjoy it; thankfully they didn't question the year. Alexis stared at the screen as well leaning on the back of her couch watching as well. Her father then came into the room with his cell phone in hand.

"Talk with your mother," was all he said as he rubbed his forehead. He had just spent an hour arguing with Erin. Who had argued that she didn't know that she would use the spell book in that way.

"Mom…Hey do you know Swedish or Norwegin?...of course not…look I have no idea what to do, I'm terrible with kids…well they think it's different years then the year were in…No I didn't see a spell to reverse this, because I really didn't expect this to work…Are you serious how long is that going to take… hell I don't think I can pull this off…okay, love you to, bye," said Alexis as she hung up the phone and handed to her father.

"What did she say?" asked Charles

"She says we're stuck with them like this till it wears off," sighed Alexis

"Damn spells," said Charles "Okay if we're going to survive this, you're going to have to take care of them and don't let the media catch any wind of this."

"Daddy me and children do not mix…I already want to kill Pickles, and Skwisgaar and Toki don't know any English," said Alexis

"Well too bad this is your fault, you should have know the consequences when you said that spell," said Charles

"Daddy how the hell was I suppose to know it'd work?" asked Alexis

"I don't know but I'm going back to work, while you watch them," said Charles and just like that he was

'No good, rotten, father,' thought Alexis but she was taken out of her thoughts when she felt someone tug her. She looked down and saw that it was Pickles.

"Hey, were hungry, we wanna eat now," he demanded

"Alright, Alright I'll make you something you little brat," snapped Alexis getting a bit irritated.

* * *

In the Kitchen

It seemed that Jean-Perrier was on vacation this week, it seemed he was back in France visiting relatives. Alexis sighed

"Now I really do have to make them something," she said to herself as she looked around the kitchen for something everyone would enjoy. She found out they had an infinite amount of Raman so why not make that it was easy.

Alexis got a lot of pots out and six Raman packets out. Finally the water was at a boil and she dropped the noodles in. Now all she had to do was wait, while she was waiting she began to sing but unknown to her Toki had come in.

Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame

Toki was very thirsty and he followed the sound of singing.

But everything we do  
Is never in vain

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?

He was so intrigued by the beautiful voice; it was much better then his mother's off key voice.

Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale

Toki just stopped and stared up at the girl, he didn't want her to stop singing.

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began

But the song did ended and Toki just thought she could sing again.

"igjen, igjen!" called out Toki (2.)

"Huh?!" said Alexis startled as she whirled around to face little Toki who was smiling up at her as he said again

"synge igjen, dine röst er så vacker!" said Toik very fast making Alexis head spin. (3.)

Alexis just smiled and asked

"Do you need something?"

Toki was getting a little impatient and he kept thinking 'why won't she sing, I asked nicely?'

"Are you thirsty sweetie?" asked Alexis as she saw Toki's eyes dart to the fridge. "I bet you are?" as Alexis found a glass for Toki to hold, she handed him the glass and went to find him milk. She had turned her back for a second when she heard something shatter behind her.

She turned around to see that Toki had dropped the glass making is break. She saw that Toki had a look of fear on his face as if he was afraid of something. She approached him and that's when Toki began to shake he thought she was going to hit him.

"Toki it's okay, accidents happen," said Alexis as she got a broom out and began to sweep it up. Toki was beyond frightened now he had no idea what she just said so he kept thinking the worst so he began to cry.

Alexis was done cleaning up when he began to cry she went over to him and held her arms out. Toki saw this a began to shake uncontrollably for he kept thinking she was going to hit him, but she just wrapped her arms around him and said

"Toki it's alright,"

Toki still didn't stop crying so Alexis thought back to when she was a kid and something similar like this happened, she remembered that her mother sang to her, so she though of a song and quick.

I've been dreaming for so long,  
to find a meaning to understand.  
The secret of life,  
why am I here to try again?  
Will I always, will you always  
see the truth when it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever, will I never free myself  
by breaking these chains?  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long,  
many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
rise and fall, I've seen it all.  
I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders  
happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?  
Alexis had no idea why she began to sing this song, but hey whatever Toki seemed t be enjoying it.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

Jillian our dream ended long ago.  
All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.  
We won't be together  
for ever and ever, no more tears.  
I'll always be here until the end.  
Jillian, no more tears...  
Jillian, no more tears...  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

The song ended and Toki had calmed down.

"There now, no more tears okay," said Alexis as she stopped hugging him and it was then that the Ramen was ready.

"Looks like the Raman is ready," as she got a tray out and served the Raman into bowls and looked down at Toki.

"Come on, you must be hungry," said Alexis gesturing Toki to follow.

Once she got to the dinning room she set Toki up with a bowl, and left him so she could get the rest. When she found them she made them follow her and she as well gave them a bowl of nice hot Raman.

"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed Murderface upset at the fact that they were served soup with noodles in it.

"Murderface just eat, I'm not the greatest cook out there," sighed Alexis upset at the fact he was refusing to eat.

"Detta batter sedan min mamma matlagning," Said Skwisgaar (4.) as he sipped on the soup.

Alexis smiled at Skwisgaar hoping that he was complementing her, as she took her bowl with her chopsticks and twirled some noodles around it and took a bite.

"What are those sticks?" asked Pickles noticing that she wasn't eating with a fork and spoon.

"There chopsticks Pickles," said Alexis

"What are they used for?"

"To eat," was all she said as Pickles took a bite of the Raman

* * *

Outside

After lunch Alexis took them all outside so they could run off some energy. They were at the picnic area so they could run around. Pickles was sitting at the picnic area chugging a two liter bottle of orange soda. Murderface was running around. Toki and Skwisgaar were off by themselves not too far away from Alexis's eyesight. Nathan himself was just by himself, he was too shy to really approach anyone. Alexis noticed this and approached him kneeled down to his height and said.

"It's no fun to be by yourself is it," she smiled at Nathan who shyed away a little. "Come on I know what will make you happy," Alexis then held out her hand to him. Nathan reluctantly took it and Alexis walked with him but not before telling a roadie to keep an eye on the kids. Alexis went around the corner and called out

"Amaterasu, Emi, Hastumomo, Arata; Daisuke, come here guys,"

After about a minute the five yard wolves appeared in their general menacing look, but when they saw Alexis they lost that demeanor and calmed down. Nathan was now a little sacred, sure he liked wolves but that didn't mean he wanted to be eaten by one.

"Come on Nathan, their nice wolves, they won't hurt you," said Alexis as she began to pet one.

One of the wolves came up to Nathan and sniffed him and Nathan whimpered a little.

"Nathan it's alright Emi is really nice, just pet her," said Alexis as three wolves who jumped her and started to lick her causing Alexis to cry out with laughter. Nathan hesitantly petted the wolf that was in front of him. Emi's tail wagged and her eyes swiveled forward and she began to pant happily. Nathan lost his scared look and actually smiled a cute happy smile.

Alexis who finally broke free of the onslaught of wolves looked at how happy Nathan looked.

"Whoo oh man, aren't they fun?" breathed out Alexis "Come on we should go back and make sure no one is killing each other," Alexis then laughed as they made it back. Alexis looked on in horror as she saw that Pickles and Murderface where choking each other, and Skwisgaar and Toki were rolling around trying to kill each other. Alexis looked on in horror as she saw how muddy they were and knew that she had to give them a bath.

"Cover your ears," she said to Nathan who did as he was told as she screamed out "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alexis who looked very mad.

Alexis saw mud on them and shook her head.

"Alright everyone inside," ordered Alexis as she pointed to the door while walking passed her they all gave her a look that a puppy would give after knowing they had done wrong.

* * *

In the Bathroom

"Alright strip its bath time," said Alexis who was currently in Skwisgaar's bathroom with all five boys.

"No!" yelled Pickles, Murderface and Nathan (Sure Nathan wasn't dirty but what could a bath hurt anyway)

Toki and Swisgaar knew immediately what was going to happen and they shouted out,

"Ne!" (5.)

"Nej!" (6.)

They all ran for the door, Nathan smacked his head running into the door, Toki, and Skwisgaar where clawing at the door, and Murderface was trying to fight his way threw the kids, and Pickles was jiggling the doorknob to make it open but Alexis had already locked the door. When they finally relised that they were not getting out so easily Pickles tried one thing

"Hey I'm eight years old I can bathe by myself."

"Yeah sure, but how will I know that you took your bath if I don't see you take it," smirked Alexis

Pickles was confused so he didn't try to even argue.

"Alright strip and get in the tub," ordered Alexis as she pointed to the bathtub. While the boys were grumbling, Alexis was busy filling up the tub with nice warm water. The boys got into the water and Alexis began to wash them. The boys were not too happy with the prospect of smelling like a girl because she saw that Alexis was going for the pink bottles. Alexis dunked all the boys and they took some globs of her Shampoo and lathered her up. The worst part was when Alexis began to lather them up with the soap. Murderface was the worst to scrub because he kept squirming away.

Toki was the best; he just sat there and took it. Now the boys were very upset that they were being washed and not out having fun, deicded to take some revenge on Alexis. They suddenly began to splash Alexis making her wet all over.

"You little brats!" Yelled Alexis in anger, mostly at Pickles and Murderface who were the main ones that were splashing her, they in turn just stuck their tongues out at her, but they couldn't help but notice her body threw her sopping wet clothes. Once they were all squeaky clean Alexis got them out and dried them off, she had to dry herself off as well.

"Just look what you did to me! I should throw you all out the window," grumbled Alexis as she wrapped a towel around her.

"Come on we have to go my room," as she lead the fully clothed boys down the hall to her room.

Once in Alexis room Alexis turned to the boys and said

"Touch or break anything, I'll kill you,"

She began to rifle threw her dresser and picked out a pair of clothes.

"Hey who's house is this?" came Pickles voice

"It's DethKloks house," said Alexis honestly as she put a bra and shirt on.

"This house is awesome," exclaimed Murderface in wonder.

"Yeah I like that they have wolves," Nathan said shyly

"Will we get to meet them, they seem awesome," said Pickles happily

Alexis had to think of something since she could tell them that they were DethKlok.

"Their in Europe for a concert right now,"

"Wow," said Pickles "I wanna be famous, so I can travel,"

Alexis smiled a little and said

"I bet you will,"

"Yeah, since you're so nice you can be my wife when I'm famous, but you have to promise never to bathe me again," said Pickles suddenly

Alexis blanched at this, the fact that Pickles just said that he wanted her for a wife freaked her out so she said.

"I'm sorry Pickles but you too young for me, Now come on you guys go watch TV while I make dinner,"

Dinner Time

Alexis made taco's tonight she figured they would like it. She set out the toppings for everyone to make their own tacos. She gave everyone two tacos for everyone.

"Tack så mycket" said Skwisgaar (7.)

Alexis just smiled at Skwisgaar as she sat down at her place and began to eat. Toki seemed to have a hard time understanding what to do with the tacos. Where was the spoon and fork? He saw that everyone was using their hands.

"hvorfor er alle spise med deras hånd?" (8.)

Alexis knew he asked something so she'd have to figure out what he said.

"Uh well Toki," Alexis had no idea what to say till she noticed that he was looking questionly at the others "Just eat it with your hand because that's how you're supposed to eat them," as she took a bite of her taco. Dinner went smoothly for the rest of that.

Now that Dinner was over Alexis decided for them to watch a movie so she could have some sort of piece and quite. She was debating whether to show them the Futurama movie or the Simpson's movie. She decided to show the Simpson's movie, so she popped the DVD and set off to take a nice long bath just for her. She had hard a day with them and she decided after the movie that they were all going to bed so she could watch a few of her shows and then go to bed herself.

When Alexis got out of the tub she saw that the movie was over and Toki and Nathan looked very tired.

"Alright bed time," she ordered

"What!" exclaimed Pickles "I'm not tired!"

"So, I really don't care but if it makes you feel better I'm putting you to bed individually," said Alexis as she picked Toki up and went off to his room.

Once she got Toki all tucked in she placed a kiss on his forehead and Toki then said in a tired voice

"Jeg vilja man min mor, fordi dine god sedan min mor og far, og man utføre ne gjøre mig säga dyrka," (9.)

Alexis just smiled and said

"If you get scared my room is just down the hall," and with that she turned the lights out and went to put Nathan to bed.

She told Nathan as well that if he got scared at night to just come to her room. After that was Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar was a bit stubborn he refused the get in his bed. Finally she got Skwisgaar in his bed and told him that he could find her in her room if he got scared.

"Ni ar ej utträda mig i afton, ar ni?" asked Skwisgaar who was getting worried that she would leave for hours on end at night just like his mother did.(10.)

Alexis heard his worried tone and thought he was scared of the dark so she said

"Skwisgaar don't worry it's not that scary the moon will light this room up," and she left to put Murderface and Pickles to bed.

It was now ten at night and Alexis was worn out so she got into her bed and went to sleep. It was one hour later that she was disturbed by Toki who was seemed really upset.

"Toki did you have a bad dream?" she said in a tired whisper. Toki of course didn't understand her, so she just lifted him up and placed him under her covers. Toki snuggled against her with his teddy bear and fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later she again was disturbed from her sleep by Nathan who only said

"I had a bad dream,"

Alexis sighed and lifted up her covers to let him in.

After 15minutes she was disturbed again by Skwisgaar who looked so surprised that she was actually in her bed. She picked Skwisgaar up and placed him next to Toki.  
Murderface came in next after 10 minutes saying he had a nightmare; he was shortly followed by Pickles who said the exact same thing. So now all six of them had managed to fit all in Alexis's bed. Alexis was in the middle with Toki and Nathan on either side of her. Murderface was next to Nathan and Pickles was next to the window.

'I pray to God that this spell wares off soon,' thought Alexis as she drifted off to sleep with all the guys in her bed.

* * *

The Next Morning

Alexis was the first one to wake up to notice that she had some pressure on her chest. She looked down and saw that it was Skwisgaar, she also noticed that he was his old self again. She looked to her side and saw that Pickles and Toki were not kids anymore and they were sleeping soundly. She looked to her other side and saw Nathan sleeping soundly along with a snoring Murderface. Alexis turned her attenchen back to Skwisgaar who was starting to nuzzle her boobs threw her tank top.

"Skwisgaar stop that!" she harshly whispered as she smacked him on top of his head which caused him to wake up.

"Alexis," he said sleepily "Whys you heres?"

"Because this is my room, and would you please get your face out from between my boobs," gritted out Alexis

"Hows did I gets here?" asked Skwisgaar

"You serouly don't remember?" asked Alexis dumbfounded that he didn't remember being a little kid again.

"Whats are we all doings in heres?!" asked Skwisgaar alarmed to see everyone in her bed. Skwisgaar was not quite when he said that and it caused everyone to wake up.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" asked Pickles not noticing that this wasn't his room.

"Yeah what the hell Skwisgaar?" said Nathan as he bumped Murderface off the bed which in turn woke him up.

"What the fuck!" he yelled

"Everyones shuts up I tryings to sleeps," said Toki angrily that all this commotion was going on.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Alexis making everyone notice her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Pickles

"How did we all end ups here?" asked Toki

"Okay fine here's the truth," said Alexis "the other night I was flipping threw this spell book and I came across this spell that turned you back into kids, and I took care of you yesterday, and then last night I'm pretty sure you all got nightmares and you came to sleep in my bed with me,"

DethKlok looked astonished by this and was not sure what to do.

"Look I know this is very hard to comprehend so why don't we agree not to really delve more into this subject, lets just be thankful that its over and done with…so if you all don't mind…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Alexis as all five member scampered out of her room and down the hall.

"Nathan, do you think we should ask her what happened yesterday cause I really don't remember being a kid," said Pickles who was running next to Nathan.

"No, I don't want to know, I just want yesterday to never come up again…agreed." Said Nathan

"Yeah that's for sures," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah," said Murderface

"Aw but I wanted to find out," whined Toki.

"NO!" everyone yelled at him as they ran into their rooms to get dress and get back to their normal lives.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God this took me forever to write…writers block kept popping up along with school projects. But I really hope you like this because more crazy spells will occur throughout the next few chapters. So if you want the guys or Alexis to be turned into something or have something that deals with magic in any way please tell me in your review. OH and that is real Norwegian and Swedish that Toki and Skwisgaar are specking translations are just below here.

Swedish Translations:

**Who are you? And where is my mother?**

4. This is better then my mothers cooking.

6. No

7. Thank you very much

10. You are not leaving me tonight are you?

Norwegian Translations:

2. Again, Again

3.Sing again, your voice is so pretty

5. No

8. Why is everyone eating with their hands?

9. I wish you were my mother, because your nicer then my mother and father, and you don't make me say prayers.

And the songs in this one are both done by Within Temptation.

1. Never ending story

2. Jillian

Marner: No problem I guess I just didn't mention the element thing when I first introduced it…whoops my bad. Glad you liked the kiss between Toki and Alexis

Luma: Thanks for liking my twist on the bracelet, I also hope you like my twist on twist.

fireflydoll: Glad you liked the kiss scene I thought it was cute.

LiquidEcho: Thanks so much for the review and I'm really happy you're enjoying this.

Oh and one more little thing to everyone: I have narrowed it down to two of them that she will most likely go all the way with, that's not to say she won't be doing the other guys as well but that's for later on.


	35. Magic pt 2

Animals

It was night and a clear one at that. The moon was so bright that it illuminated Alexis's room. She again was looking at the spell book that her mother gave her. She decided to stay clear of spells that messed with your age. It was then she saw a spell that said.

'The animal that represents you,'

'Wow this seems interesting,' thought Alexis as she read over the requirements for the spell. All it said was that a person must stand in the place where their element represents them. Alexis figured that she'd read it out loud quietly to herself.

"Sprits of North, wind, fire, and water

Hear my plea and show me what animal I am.

Something that represents me to a fault and I will not deny.

Sprits please aid me this night and show me."

Alexis looked at the spell and said

"Wow this is simple, but I perform it on me in the morning, but I'm so tired." Alexis then yawned and crawled into bed. The problem was that Dethklok was in their respectable elements and that night things happened to them that they themselves didn't relies till the next morning.

* * *

The Next Morning in Pickles room

Pickles woke up with a yawn and looked around; he knew it was early which just sucked because he liked sleeping in. Pickles clutched his head as he usually did when ever woke up. Pickles didn't feel his usual dreadlocks instead he felt his old hair style from the old days with Snakes and Barrels.

'What the fuck,' thought Pickles as he ran his hand threw his hair. Pickles then quickly got out of bed to get his bathroom. Pickles immediately fell on his face because for some reason his legs refused to work. He looked back and what he saw caused him to scream. Instead of legs he had a ruby red snack tail that stopped a just his waist. The others actually screamed that morning when they found out what had happened to them as well and they were all screaming together.

Back with Alexis

Alexis had just gotten up and went to the dinning hall, when she entered she was met by a very different DethKlok who were glaring at her for they knew she had something to do with this.

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes for DethKlok were a bunch of different animals. The first one that caught her attention was Toki; she saw that the animal that represented him was a fox. Toki had cute little fox ears that adorned the top of his head they were orange with black tips. He also had a tail that was fluffy and with a white tip at the top.

Her eyes then moved to Nathan whose animal was a wolf, Nathan just like Toki had wolf ears on top of her head but they were black and one of them was bent he also had a black shaggy tail.

The next one who caught her attenchen was Murderface who was a dog; he had black ears and a black skinny tail.

Lastly was Skwisgaar who was a cat, he had black white tipped ears and a long slim tail that was tipped with white as well. And they thing she noticed they all had was claws.

"Uh hey guys," said Alexis "as she approached them,"

"What the hells dids yous dos to us!?" yelled out Skwisgaar causing his tail to become bushy.

Alexis couldn't help herself Skwisgaar looked so cute right now she opted a baby voice and said

"Aw is the big bad kitty upset,"

"Yous shuts up!" yelled Skwisgaar as the rest of DethKlok began to snicker at him.

"Seriously Alexis what the fuck did you do to us?" asked Nathan

"In all honesty I just read this spell last night because it looked interesting but you're the ones who were in standing in your elements last night." Said Alexis

"Whats elements ares we?" asked Toki curiously

"Okay well this is only a guess but

You Toki are wind

Skwisgaar you are water

Nathan and Murederface your fire-" Alexis was cut off by Nathan yelling

"Awesome!"

"Yeah and Pickles is earth…by the way where is Pickles?" asked Alexis looking around hoping to see what animal Pickles was.

"I haven't seen him," said Nathan it was then that Pickles came slithering in (it took him awhile to learn to slither)

"What the hell happened?"

"Spell," said Alexis as she stared at Pickles who was a snake.

Charles then entered the room to talk about the show that they were to perform to night. He took one look at them and sighed

"Alexis what spell did you do this time?"

"Hey why is it that anytime something strange and wrong goes on in this house is automatically my fault," said Alexis

"Because you're the one who messes with this sorta stuff," snorted Pickles

"Shut up snake boy," snapped Alexis

"Okay whatever," said Charles "Just find a way to reverse this,"

"Fine give me a few minutes," said Alexis as she got up and left to get the spell book.

A few minutes later Alexis returned and slammed the book on the table, and began to flip threw it with DethKlok hovering over her shoulders.

"You finds it yet?" asked Toki who was the closest to Alexis

Alexis looked up at Toki and then began to rub behind his fox ears, Toki began to purr and his tail began to wag. Alexis didn't notice this too much for she was flipping the pages searching. After about five minutes of searching she found the spell and with her index finger scrolled down to look for how to reverse it.

"Well fuck," said Alexis as she looked at it

"What?" growled out Nathan

"Well I have to make a potion," said Alexis

"Yeah so's?" Skwisgaar questioned

"Yeah what's the big deal?" asked Pickles "Just get a cauldron and a witch hat and start brewing."

"I'm going to ignore that for right now and just say I suck ass with potions and if I make it you'll end up like that permanently," said Alexis "Plus I don't have the book with the potion in it, but my mother dose,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled out Nathan which turned in to a howl causing the yard wolves outside to start howling.

* * *

Two hours later

DethKlok just kidnapped Alexis's mother Erin along with the potion book.

Erin was in the dinning room at Mordhaus playing with Skwisgaar's kitty ears.

"So what is it you boys want me to do?" asked Erin still playing with Skwisgaar's ears. Skwisgaar had a mellow look on his face and his tail was gently swaying back forth.

"We wants you to fix us," Said Toki pleadingly

"Oh, come on you boys look so adorable like this," smiled Erin as she left Skwisgaar and focused on Toki's ears.

"No! Being cute and adorable is not metal," said Nathan

"Well alright," sighed Erin as she looked at the spell, "Well this is gonna take twenty-four hours to make,"

"WHAT?!" yelled DethKlok

"Right here it says it has to simmer for twenty-four hours," said Erin

"But we have a show to do tonight," said Pickles who was starting to panic.

"Oh it's not that bad, I mean you can still play your instruments," said Erin with a smile.

Pickles then slithered up to Erin and yelled out frantically

"How the hell am I supposed to play my drums in this state!"

Erin mood changed to that of happy and helpful to just plan pissed off.

"Listen you jackass you can't rush these sort of things, if I make one mistake you guys are fucked, Now I know you have a concert so why don't you find away to be able to play," snarled Erin

DethKlok backed away and decided to back away.

"Now are you gonna let me get this right, or do you want me to fuck this up," growled Erin

DethKlok nodded in fear and Erin smiled and said

"Good now I'm going to need a large pot and all the ingredients listed here…Oh and try to have Charles deliver them to me…kay thanks," smiled Erin as she left for the kitchen.

"What just happened?" asked Pickles

"I haves no ideas," Said Skwisgaar

Alexis just came in and asked

"What did you say to make mom mad?"

"Pickle freaked out," said Toki

"Okay look really you guys can still do your show just say you're dressed up as demons," said Alexis trying to help them.

"Animals can't be demons…uh can they?" asked Nathan

"In Mythology they can, look just do the show like that, I can personally say that girls will go crazy for you," smirked Alexis

"I'm just not feeling it," said Murderface

"I'll do this show for free," deadpanned Alexis

"We'll do it," stated DethKlok

* * *

In the Kitchen

Erin was adding rosemary and basil into the concoction when Charles entered. He had no idea that Erin was here so he was very surprised.

Erin turned around and she saw him, she smiled and blushed a little and giggled like a schoolgirl as she turned her attenchen back to the potion.

"Oh Charles I didn't expect a visit from you already," said Erin

"What are you doing here Erin?" asked Charles

"Well DethKlok, kidnapped me, because of what happen to them, so I'm making the potion that reverses the spell," said Erin with a little laugh as she stirred the mixture.

"I don't see why you have to be here?" said Charles starting to get upset that Erin was here in the first place "Alexis could very well do this herself,"

"No she couldn't: first off I had the spell book that reverses this spell, and she's terrible at potions," said Erin as she added some garlic.

"I don't see why you're here," said Charles

Erin just shook her head at Charles immaturity towards her.

"Look lets not fight lets just be civil for now, for Alexis," sighed Erin

"Fine, don't expect me in the same room as you," sneered Charles "You whore,"

"Damn it Charles, why do you insist on tormenting me like this, I know what I did was wrong right before our wedding," sighed Erin with frustration

"Yes but it still doesn't excuse the fact I saw you with another man, in the middle of broad daylight…the only reason I've managed to put up with you for so many years was Alexis," snapped Charles

Erin was now mad and she angrily snapped back

"Really Alexis now, complete and utter bullshit, you fucking abandoned your daughter the minute you saw with me with that guy, you know this is the first time you've seen her since she was ten!"

"Let me make this _very_ clear to you," Snapped Charles "I have always been in her life, so don't you dare patronize me, you're the one who got rid of her the first chance you got,"

"How dare you, I love my daughter with all my heart, I'm the one who raised her, with no help from you," snarled Erin pointing the wooden spoon at Charles

Alexis was outside hearing this entire fight, she had always hated it when those two fought and she especially hated how she was always dragged into the middle of their fights. She walked away somberly as she heard the yelling getting louder between the two. She remembered when she was ten and her father came to visit. She was so excited but when her parents began to talk it led into a big fight just like this one. Alexis made it to her room and collapsed on her bed. She saw that it was almost lunch time and she just wasn't feeling too hungry so she just turned her PS2 on and got lost in the world of Devil may cry 3.

* * *

Two hours later

The guys noticed that Alexis had disappeared so they decided to find her. The guys had noticed that their senses had heightened, and so Toki and Nathan were following Alexis sent, she smelled strangely of roses. Soon all of them made it to her room.

"Alexis can we come in?" asked Pickles

"Yeah, sure," said Alexis as the entered to find Alexis playing her PS2 "What do ya need?"

"We was worrieds abouts you," said Toki

"Really now," was all Alexis said as she got up and put in God of War. She found it was a good game to relive stress.

"What the hell Alexis?" asked Nathan

"My mother and father are fighting like cats and dogs out there and I'm in the middle again," sighed Alexis as she began killing lots of things in her path.

"Well damn that sucks," said Nathan as they all sat around her except with for Pickles who coiled around himself.

"God I'm never gonna get used to this," groaned Pickles

"Pickles, I think you look good as a snake plus I heart your hair," smiled Alexis

Pickles was a little stunned by this, he never knew that Alexis liked his old hair.

"Whats about us?" whined Toki

"Toki I like your tail it's just so cute, I like Skwisgaar's ears, I thing Nathan's ears are to die for and Murderface I like his ears as well," said Alexis starting to feel a little better.

The guys then pouted and Nathan said

"Were not that cute,"

"Oh whatever," laughed Alexis "Well I'm gonna tell you tonight that the girls are gonna love it, just don't let them back stage cause it's gonna be hard to explain why your tails and ears won't come off, and in Pickles case why he has a snake tail going up half his body," said Alexis "Now I'm gonna play with your ears and tails for awhile and Pickle I'm gonna play with your hair cause I've always wanted to," as she set to work and scratching behind everyone's ears. She managed to make Toki and Skwisgaar purr with delight. Nathan on the other hand just got really calm. After she was done with them she moved onto playing with Pickles thick hair.

"Ah man what the hell happened to all your hair from way back when," Smiled Alexis as she ran the brush in his hair.

"I did a lot of drugs," was all he said

"Well duh, I knew that already," said Alexis as she continued to play with his hair.

After twenty minutes Alexis finished playing with them and she felt a lot better so she and went to hang out in hot tub. The problem was they had to pass the kitchen on the way to the hot tub, on the way there, Alexis noticed that the yelling had increased and it seemed things were about to get violent.

"Excuse me guys I have to break them up," sighed Alexis, she always had to break these two up and she getting quite tired of it. She entered with full force, banging the doors. DethKlok just stood to the side to see what she was going to do.

Charles and Erin were still yelling a screaming at each other not even noticing their daughter. Alexis took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them suddenly went quite and stared at their daughter.

"Okay good, now that both of you are quite you can both just shut up and leave each other alone, mom you continue making that potion and daddy you go to your office and stay their because while you have managed to blow off your work today," snapped Alexis with a lot of attitude and she pointed her father out. Charles reluctantly left and her mother returned to the potion no adding some salt. Erin watched as her daughter left with DethKlok.

"Alexis," she whispered.

* * *

At the hot tub

DethKlok and Alexis was in the hot tub, Pickles had his usual drink and most of his snake tail was out of the tub.

"Damn Alexis are they always like that?" asked Pickles

"Pretty much," said Alexis "uh I need a drink my throat hurts,"

Pickles handed her his drink and she took a sip.

"So when is your show?" asked Alexis

"At night," said Nathan

"Alright," said Alexis as she began to relax "Oh and it's going to be a bitch to dry your tails you know that right?"

Nathan, Toki, Skwisgaar, and Murderface yelled out

"Fuck!"

"I'll get my blow-dryer," sighed Alexis

"Waits you owns a blow-dryers?" asked Toki perplexed

"Yeah," said Alexis as if it was no big deal.

After the hot tub Alexis set to work on the guys tails, Nathan's tail took the longest to dry.

"Alright that should do it," smiled Alexis as put her hair dryer down.

Nathan waged his tail.

"Alexis my tail," whined Toki as he looked at his puffy tail,

"Hold on Toki," smiled Alexis as she set to work on making his tail look some what normal for the show tonight.

* * *

Show time

Alexis had a lot of work to do tonight she had to deal with the make up as usual and she had to make their tails look good. She did Pickles first since she wouldn't have to do anything to his tail. The plan for this show was to have them already on stage then the curtain open. Pickles was now slithering towards the stage as he looked at himself. She did his hair the old way he did in the 80's with Snake's 'n Barrels. Pickles made it to his drum set and slithered up to it and just reared himself up and placed a section of himself over the base drums.

Alexis fixed Toki's ears and tail so they looked good and then she kissed his ears and smiled and said

"Go on I'm done,"

Toki got his guitar and smiled on his way out, as Skwisgaar took his place, Alexis just got his make-up on and just as she did with Toki kissed his ears and muttered

"Your ears are so soft," and he was on his way with a proud smirk that she completed his ears and not Toki's. Murderface was next and when she was finished she just scratched behind his ears. Nathan was the last one to get his make up done. Alexis was peeved at Nathan's bent ear.

"Uh I wish this would stick up," sighed Alexis as she took his ear and held it up straight with his other ear. She let it flop down, she then smiled and kissed it as Nathan left for the stage.

* * *

Back at Mordhaus

Erin felt really upset about her and Charles and she even made Charles some chocolates. She knew that they would go to waste so she was eating them as she finally finished the potion and ordered the roadies to pour them in to the silver goblets. Once that was done she dropped a small flower in their, that was the reason that the potion to twenty for hours to make because the flower must completely dissolve. Erin sighed as she left the kitchen to find Charles and hope she could leave on some good term with him. Erin found Charles office and knocked.

"Come in," said Charles in a very business like manor.

Erin entered and Charles looked up and they both just stared at each other for awhile. Erin finally sighed and said

"I don't want us to fight anymore; I'm sick and tired that all we do is fight whenever we see each other,"

Charles said nothing

"And I'm pretty sure we don't want Alexis yelling at us every time we see each other,"

Charles sighed and looked to the side and reluctantly said

"Your right,"

"But how can we not fight when were around each other?" asked Erin

Charles grinned mischievously as took out a bottle of vodka. Erin's smile matched his grin as he took out some shot glasses.

Ten minutes later Charles and Erin were on the floor of his office leaning against his desk just laughing about the good old days when they first met.

"Remember the time I told you I was pregnant, and then I passed out and you totally flipped out," laughed Erin remembering that day.

Charles laughed as well then he began,

"Remember what we first said do each other when we first met?"

"Do I! I said 'My god your so hot lets get out of her and get a room'" laughed Erin at the memory

"Oh yeah you did and I responded 'Oh yeah you are so hot, you so lucky your with me,'"

Both of them laughed and turned their heads to the side as their foreheads connected they then both leaned toward each other so their lips met. The kiss was quick and light and both pulled away.

"Damn I haven't kissed anyone since you…so thanks Charles," smiled Erin "Now I should be going home soon," as she got up and left the room to leave Charles alone.

* * *

Mordhaus lounge

The concert was now over and everyone returned home. Alexis went into the dinning room as the guys were in the lounge. Alexis saw her mother in there and Erin came up to her daughter.

"I just wanted to say me and your father got on better terms, so you don't have to worry, oh and I'm going home and don't let them drink the potion till tomorrow morning or at least when the flower dissolves." Said Erin

"Okay mom," said Alexis the two looked at each other and hugged and they both left for the dethcoppter so Erin could go home. Alexis saw her mother off and didn't go inside yet. Alexis walked around Mordhaus till she found the yard wolves. The approached her as she sat down and waited for them to come to her.

Nathan, who had gotten away from partying with the guys over the success of the show, found Alexis with the wolves; he found it weird that he could slightly understand what the wolves were saying.

Alexis turned and noticed Nathan,

"Oh hey Nathan what are you doing out here?" she asked

"Nothing," was all he said

"Oh, Okay then," said Alexis as she got up and the wolves ran off because Nathan some how told them to go away.

"Come on," said Nathan turning his back on her and began walking. Nathan's stride was very big, so Alexis had a bit of a hard time keeping up.

"Nathan slow down," said Alexis as she caught up to him.

Nathan rolled his eyes and stopped; Alexis smiled and went up to him.

"Nathan what's up with you?" asked Alexis trying to start a conversation.

Both just stared at each other and Nathan stared and said

"Nothin much," was all he said

"How was the concert? Did all the girls want to jump you?" asked Alexis

"Yeah," said Nathan as Alexis noticed that his tail began to wag.

Alexis smiled as she noticed that the full moon came out, it lit up the entire yard giving off an eerie glow to the house but it seemed beautiful to Alexis. Both turned to look at the moon, Alexis smiled and Nathan turned to look at her. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful in the moon light. Alexis looked at Nathan and smiled at him. Nathan then did something very unexpected he grabbed Alexis and kissed her. Alexis was surprised to say the least but she had never been kissed like this so she didn't fight it and just began to kiss him deeper. Nathan's tonnage entered her mouth Alexis began to massage her tongue against his as Nathan ran a hand threw her short hair. They broke apart Alexis had a shocked sort of smile on her face; if she thought their little kiss was done she was sadly mistaken. Nathan grabbed her and began to kiss on her neck his canine teeth were much longer thanks to being half wolf, began to nip slightly at her neck. Now Alexis loved being bitten long and hard on her neck so she let out a throaty moan that she loved this. Nathan noticed this and began to bite her harder. Alexis was overloaded with pleasure. Nathan stopped and pulled away to see Alexis breathlessly say.

"God damn I haven't been kissed like that in ages,"

Nathan just smirked as he let go of her, and they walked back to Mordhaus holding each others hand.

* * *

The Next Morning

Alexis was the first one up the next morning, her thoughts were on the kiss she had last night with night, she made her way to the kitchen humming a happy tune to retrieve the goblets with the potion. She made her way to the dinning room and set the goblets out for everyone. A few minutes later DethKlok entered and saw that the potion was ready. They drank it down and soon began to gag.

"Aw that is some nasty shit right there," declared Murderface

Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"Potions are like that, you can't expect them to taste divine all the time now do you," said Alexis as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Whys the hells isn't workings," said Skwisgaar as he saw that he still had his kitty ears and tail.

"Again potions take awhile to work, I expect this one to work in about an hour," said Alexis as she finished her meal and left to go to the other room but before she left she turned and said

"I'm gonna miss those ears," with that she left but not before catching a glance at Nathan.

* * *

A/N: Yay Nathan's big kiss with Alexis, I had to get that one done before I could focus on the sex scene. We got to see Erin and Charles together so I'm proud of that. Also I want to know if you want all of DethKlok to turn into women or do you want one of them to switch bodies with Alexis, because I can see the sex scene coming up in either the next chapter or in the next couple of chapters.

Marner: Thanks for saying I got their childhood personalities right, oh and I found the translations on the internet but the sentences are not grammatically correct.

Luma: I hope that Skwisgaar as the kitty is okay with you sure I didn't turn him into a cat persay but it works.

fireflydoll: I thought Nathan was adorable too I was so happy as to how he came out.

purpleleemer: Okay here's that chapter you asked for lol. But to answer the first question you asked yes I do own season one and I'm using the internet for the 2nd season. I made a guess on Pickles age I'm guessing he's in his thirties; I'm thinking 35 or 32 maybe I can't really decide. but thank you for all the reviews you gave me, some of them made me laugh in a good way lol.


	36. Magic pt 3

The ol swich' aroo

It was a somewhat normal day at Mordhaus and they had just come in from another one of Alexis spells mishaps.

"God damn it Alexis stop reading spells," said Pickles as he sat down on the couch in the lounge.

This time Alexis had managed to conger up an ice storm, which in turn cause about a hundred employees to die.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," said Alexis trying to weasel out of trouble.

"Wes had a god damns Yetis in our backsyards," said Skwisgaar in a deadpanned voice

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't know that a fucking Yeti would appear," said Alexis starting to get annoyed at them.

"Uh yeah no more spells," said Nathan

"Yeah give us the book," snapped Murderface

"Fuck you guys, it's my book," snapped Alexis getting pissed at them trying to take away her things. "Plus remember the last time you took one of my spell books,"  
"Uh nos we don't," said Toki

Alexis was now upset she then yelled out

"You summoned a fucking troll, shit for brains!"

Alexis then stomped off to her room for some sleep.

* * *

Later that night Skwisgaar snuck into Alexis's room and saw that the book was lying on her desk. Skwisgaar quietly picked up the book and quietly snuck out of the room, But before he was successful he heard Alexis grumble in her sleep and turn on her side to revile to Skwisgaar that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Skwisgaar took and extra five minutes to stare at her breasts. Skwisgaar quickly got out of her room and he returned to his room to look at this spell book that had been causing so much trouble at Mordhaus. He opened the book and began flipping the pages; he saw many spells that looked interesting. His eyes then fell on a particular spell that said

'corporis abeo' (1)

It was in a language he didn't know but it looked interesting all it said all he had to do was write his name in the blank and the next person that would touch the book would be-.

That was all he could make out because the words smeared together. Skwisgaar just shrugged his shoulders and scribbled his name in the blank and promptly fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Alexis woke up the next morning and saw that her spell book was gone. She gasped and quickly ran out of her room grasping her boobs (she was in to much of a panic to really care.) She ran to the closest room that she would start in and that was Skwisgaar's room. Alexis slammed the door open, which woke Skwisgaar up. He looked up and saw Alexis and she saw the book. Both lunged for the book and they grabbed it at the same time and an electric current coursed threw both of them and they promptly passed out.

Half an hour later Alexis woke up and ran a hand threw her hair. The problem was that this wasn't her normal short hair, it was long and blonde, and her hair was usually red. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were calloused and much bigger then her tiny dainty hands. She then noticed that she was on Skwisgaar's bed.

'How the hell did I get here?' she wondered to herself as she looked over the side of the bed to see her body. It was then that she screamed for she now realized that she was in Skwisgaar's body. Skwisgaar woke with a start when he heard her scream. He came face to face with his own face. Skwisgaar looked down and saw that he was in pale pink panties and that he had boobs.

'What the fuck was happening?' he thought as he noticed that he had short red hair that belonged to Alexis. Both just stared at each other in shock and Skwisgaar then asked

"Whats happeneds?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know you're the moron that took my spell book," snapped Alexis pointing one of Skwisgaar's fingers at him.

"Looks it's not my faults that were likes this, but how do we reveres its," said Skwisgaar standing up and examining Alexis body. Skwisgaar was running his hands up and down her waist and feeling all over. Alexis was mortified as to what he was doing to her body.

"Stop that!" she yelled as she slapped her own hands.

"Come ons, I just checkings myself outs," smirked Skwisgaar as he continued to grasp at Alexis boobs.

"Stop feeling my boobs up," she gritted out as she stood up to face him, only to notice that she was naked as well. She blushed a little when she saw Skwisgaar's penis.

Skwisgaar just rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. Alexis quickly stood up only to sit down because she wasn't used to being tall. Once she got used to it she went to the bathroom. Skwisgaar himself was just posing in front of the mirror trying to get her hair to go up.

Skwisgaar finally noticed that she came into the room and that she was raising an eye brow at him.

"I can'ts makes myself more metal, yours hairs is too shorts" he huffed

"Well yours is too long, it reminds me of my old hair," Alexis grimiest as she ran a hair threw the blonde hair "and the color too," she then stuck her tongue out and sighed.

"Well looks like I'll have to help you get ready for today,"

"Fines, justs no girly craps," said Skwisgaar as Alexis ran to get clothes for her body. She smirked she might as well screw with him a little, it was her body, but she first thought she should get some of Skwisgaar's clothes on her.

After she got clothed she went to her room to pick out clothes for herself she rifled threw her draws for a strapless bra, new pair of panties and any of her hot topic outfits. It took a little while but she found one out fit that was perfect. It was one of her gothic outfits and she just had to put Skwisgaar in a mini skirt. The skirt was black with red fringe on the bottom part, and the top was a corset that was a cut off and had sleeves that you tied around the upper arm. Alexis smirked as she got out the stockings that matched this outfit and the heels that she wanted to see him in. Skwisgaar was defiantly going to regret messing with her spell book. Alexis returned to the bathroom with a pouting Skwisgaar. Alexis smirked as she put the bra on,

"Too tights, too tights," cried out Skwisgaar no used to wearing a bra.

"Suck it up, and suck it in," said Alexis as she put the corset on.

"Can'ts you loosens it?" asked Skwisgaar as he sucked in Alexis's stomach so the corset would fit a bit better.

"Nope," said Alexis as she put the panties, skirt and stockings on.

Skwisgaar looked at himself and scowled as the looked at the skirt as Alexis was busy putting the sleeves on.

"I hates it, gets me a new outfits," ordered Skwisgaar

"No, this is the type of outfit I'd wear so your gonna have to be me for a day, and I'm gonna have to be you, so I have to get a Swedish accent and your gonna have to lose yours," said Alexis

"Impossibles," said Skwisgaar

"Look we don't have much of a choice here," said Alexis putting the finishing touches on the outfit. "There now your chest looks like a B cup," smiled Alexis as she smoothed everything out.

"You knows this very deceivings," muttered Skwisgaar

"Yeah well, it attracts guys," smirked Alexis as she noticed that it was well passed breakfast. Alexis glanced in the mirror and saw in the reflection that she still had her hazel eyes and then looked at Skwisgaar and saw that he had his baby blue eyes.

"I guess eyes really are windows to ones soul," muttered Alexis as she put her high heels on Skwisgaar the two then went to the dinning room in each others body. Skwisgaar had a lot of trouble finding his blance in Alexis's heels so he kept falling down a lot. Alexis her self still wasn't really used to being so tall with out her heels so she kept ducking when she felt she was going to hit something. When they finally entered the dinning room they saw that DethKlok was already there.

"What the hell you two?" asked Nathan

"Nothings," muttered both of them at the same time (Alexis was practicing Skwisgaar's accent.)

Charles came striding in and turned to his susposed daughter (who was really Skwisgaar)

"Alexis," stated Charles "We need to finalize a few things before you go off to collage,"

Skwisgaar had no idea what to say to this so he just nodded his head and began to eat quietly.

Alexis was neroves like crazy so she wasn't eating any breakfast. Things took a turn for the worst when Nathan turned toward Alexis (Thinking it was Skwisgaar) and said

"Were meeting in the studio in an hour,"

One work traveled threw her mind

'Fuck,'

Skwisgaar looked up and stared at Alexis; both just stared at each other for a while.

Alexis and Skwisgaar were in deep shit one because Alexis didn't know the first thing about playing guitar.

"Uh yeahs sures," said Alexis in her Swedish accent. No one noticed the worried look on both of their faces. Both Skwisgaar and Alexis excused themselves at the same time and ran toward Skwisgaar's bathroom. The guys just shrugged their shoulders.

"What the hell am I going do?" yelled Alexis frantically pacing back and forth. Skwisgaar's twitched his eye brow (Well Alexis eyebrow) and yelled

"Stops it!"

"Looks don't worries, just say you sicks," said Skwisgaar

"Your never sick so I doubt that will work," countered Alexis in a dead calm manor, "And I'm terrible at really guitar I just know it,"

"Whys you say that?" asked Skwisgaar

"Because I'm really good at Guitar Hero," After Alexis said that she gasped in horror, "Oh no I'm supposed to meet my friends at level zero to verse them in Guitar Hero today Shit, and your gonna suck so much ass,"

"Piff hows do you knows I's sucks at some stupids video games?" asked Skwisgaar annoyed

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'If your good at guitar hero then you suck and real guitar, and if your good at real guitar you suck at Guitar hero,'" said Alexis as she began to pace back and forth

"Piff bullshits, your life will be easy to imitate," said Skwisgaar as he opted a fake girly voice. "Oh looks at me I'm Alexis and all I do is lies around and play videos games,"

Alexis was annoyed and then she smirked and said

"But you forgot one thing Skwisgaar…I speek flawless English,"

That shut Skwisgaar up for now as suddenly Alexis cell phone rang and both dove for it. Alexis was the one who got it and answered in her normal voice.

"Hello…oh hey Ashley…yes I'm still coming…yes I'll pick up Alice…uh huh…no problem…duh we have to that song together…alright I'll see you guys around twelve," with that she hung up and turned toward Skwisgaar who scowled at her with her own face.

"Hey don't scrunch up my face I'll get wrinkles," ordered Alexis

"Fines I'll goes buts how wills you records my solos," smirked Skwisgaar

Alexis paled and said

"oh shit," but realization came upon her and she said

"Toki always goes first right?"

"Yes," said Skwisgaar confused as to what she was saying

"Then I have nothing to worry about, I'll just have Toki take up a whole days worth of recording and be off the hook," smirked Alexis

"Ah trues but can you acts like me?" grinned Skwisgaar thinking she wouldn't be able to pull it off.

Alexis rolled her eyes and opted a Swedish accent (It was more on the girly side) and said

"Oh I'm Skiwisgaar I'm de fastest guitarist in de vorlds, I fucks any things with boobs and a vaginas, and I'm an arrogant assholes,"

Skwisgaar glared at her and huffed

"Aw I look adorable," laughed Alexis  
Alexis then suddenly got the urge to use the bathroom but she had to pee.

She then took off her pants and did what she normaly did when she used the bathroom she sat but noticed that it wasn't such a good idea stood up and whined out

"Skwisgaar how do I aim this thing,"

Skwisgaar just looked shocked at her and said nothing. Alexis had no idea what to do; she knew she would miss the toilet.

"Just aims it," Said Skwisgaar threw a shrug.

Amazedly enough Alexis got it right even though she was closing her eyes the entire time.

Skwisgaar just sighed and knew that this was going to be a very long day, and to top it all of he was in a fucking skirt and heels.

* * *

Skwisgaar somehow managed to pick up Alice and make it to level zero. When Skwisgaar entered the place he noticed that Alexis's friends were already their lounging on a huge couch in front of a giant projector.

"Finally you're here," said Ashley as she handed Alexis the back guitar,

Skwisgaar saw that there was a white X-plore controller.

"I wants that's one," said Skwisgaar

"What?" asked Adrienne "Alexis you hate X-plores"

"Yeah you say their ugly guitars and that you prefer flying V's or fenders," said Jessica confused as to why Alexis would want the X-plore controller.

"Justs gives it to me," said Skwisgaar

"Alright," said Ashley confused as she handed Skwisgaar (who she thought was Alexis) the X-plore controller.  
"Let's play 'Cliffs of Dover'," said Ashley as she began the song.

To say the least Skwisgaar sucked ass, he couldn't get the frets right and he didn't understand that he had to strum the guitar when he hit the notes. Alexis's friends were stunned Alexis basically failed at guitar hero, and Alexis never failed at Guitar Hero, and to see her fail at one of her favorite songs was just unheard of.

"Alexis are you feeling ok?" asked Jessica

"Yeahs fines," mumbled Skwisgaar

"I bet it has something to do with DethKlok," said Alice suddenly

"Oh yeah we have been away for a while, come on tell us," said Jessica

"Have you finally admitted that you like one of them," giggled Adrienne

Skwisgaar had no idea what was going on, is this what Alexis had to deal with when she was with her friends.

"Uh," said Skwsigaar

"You are in love with one of them, uh finally have you decided to tell who ever it is yet?" asked Jessica

Skwisgaar still said nothing and then looked at Ashley who had been staring intently at Skwisgaar's eyes. Ashley noticed that they were blue and then asked

"Alexis did you get colored contacts?"

Skwisgaar looked like a deer caught he had no idea if Alexis wore contacts or not, so he just answered

"Uh yeahs," said Skwisgaar

Ashley laughed and said

"Guys this isn't Alexis it's one of the guys,"

All the girls stared at Skwisgaar and began to asked a bunch of questions at the same time when Ashley said

"Guys stop it!"

"Skwisgaar," said Skwisgaar

All the girls turned and stared at him and Skwisgaar told the story of how he and Alexis changed bodies. After the story the girls looked astonished.

* * *

During the same time

Alexis was sitting in the studio sitting nervously and her legs wouldn't stop shaking and it seemed to annoy Nathan to no end.

"Skwisgaar if you don't stop that, I can't be held accountable for my actions,"

"Sorry," said Alexis

Everyone turned and looked at her, (they thought it was Skwisgaar)

"Uh Skwisgaar are you feeling okay?" asked Pickles

Alexis knew she was about to give herself away so she quickly added

"Whats lets gets this on the roads…chop chop," she ordered in her Swedish accent.

The guys continued to look at her but soon everything was underway, Toki went into the recording studio and began to play. Toki did his part and of course it wasn't good enough so Nathan ordered him to do it again.

After another two hours Alexis was getting anxious and needed to get out of there.

"I's has to use de bathrooms," said Alexis as she left the studio all together and ran to Skwisgaar's room and found her spell book, Alexis locked herself in the bathroom and began to flip threw the spell book till she found the spell that Skwisgaar used. She only found it because she saw the Skwisgaar wrote his name in the blank. Alexis then looked down at how to reverse it and saw that all she had to do was write her name have who ever was in her body.

'Phew all I have to do is wait for him to come home,' thought Alexis as she began to wait in Skwisgaar's bathroom

An hour later

Skwisgaar finally arrived home and headed for his bathroom to find Alexis sitting there.

"Shouldn'ts you be in de studios,"

"Had to get out of there," sighed Alexis as she held out the spell book "Now touch this,"

Both touched it and both felt the course of electricity run threw them and they passed out.

DethKlok was getting worried about Skwisgaar he had been gone for an hour and so they went off to search for him. They looked in the lounge, his room and then finally found him in his bathroom passed out with Alexis and in the middle was the Spell book, Naturally they thought Alexis was at fault. About twenty seconds after DethKlok entered and both sat up, Skwisgaar moved his hands and cried out.

"Oh thank the Gods I's in my owns bodys,"

"Oh thank God I can pee sitting down again," cried out Alexis as she stood up only to face a glaring Nathan.

"Alexis what the fuck do you do this time,"

"I didn't do anything Skwisgaar's the one who fucked with my book," said Alexis as Skwisgaar stood up behind her.

"Alexis you're the only one who uses the damn book," said Pickles

"Look Skwisgaar stole it last night and when I went to get it this morning," said Alexis starting to get upset at the fact that anything like this happened in the house it was automatically her fault.

The guys said nothing till Murderface muttered out

"Witch,"

That did it Alexis was pissed so she pushed her way passed the guys and headed toward her room for the rest of the day after stopping by her fathers office to discuss her going off to collage.

* * *

Later that night

Skwisgaar was lounging in the hot tub cradalling his Gibson X-plore happy that he could play it again, but his heart wasn't in the mood to play it, he felt bad for Alexis.

"Guys," said Skwisgaar suddenly

"What?" asked Pickles

"It was my faults me and Alexis switch bodies," said Skwisgaar

The guys looked stunned at this statement, and Nathan asked

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Skwisgaar

"You means we blames Alexis for somethings she didn't dos?" asked Toki upset that he blamed her for today's mishap.

"Ja," said Skwisgaar as everyone looked at each other.

"Aw damn it, we have apologize to her!" yelled Nathan as he threw his beer bottle across the room. Skwisgaar knew that Alexis wouldn't want to see Nathan so he said

"I'll dos it," as he got out of the hot tub and walked to Alexis's room and knocked.

"Come in," called Alexis as Skwisgaar entered to see her reading a magazine.

"Alexis I just wants to say I'm sorryires," said Skwisgaar as he sat down on her bed

"Its fine I think I'll just stay away from you guys for awhile," said Alexis as she set on floor and moved to sit next to Skwisgaar.

"Yous knows I relieazeds somethings," said Skwisgaar suddenly

"What," Alexis curiously as she moved closer to Skwisgaar

"It not easy beings you," said Skwisgaar as he moved his head to look at her.

"And I have to admit that it's not easy being you," said Alexis as she moved so they were sitting side by side and Alexis was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lets never do that agains," said Skwisgaar "I sucks at Guitar Heros,"

"I told you," smiled Alexis "and I suck at real guitar,"

Silence came between the two as they just stared at each other. Then as suddenly as the silence had come the two kissed. Alexis and Skwisgaar began to kiss deeply. Skwisgaar took his hand and ran it threw her short hair and then the same hand moved to her back. His hand trailed up and down her spin. Alexis tensed and laughed against his lips, Skwisgaar smirked against her lips, and he had now discovered that Alexis was ticklish. Once they pulled away and Alexis was breathless and said

"Skwisgaar, I'm really horny so I'd suggest you take advantage of this before I change my mind,"

Skwisgaar smirked and knew that she was going to give him her virginity, and the fact that she trusted him enough to take it. Maybe her friends were right she was in love with one of them, but then again maybe not, she could only be giving it to him because she knew that it wouldn't become anything.

"Follows me," said Skwisgaar

* * *

Sex scene if you do not want to read it just skip ahead.

Alexis was very nervous she never done this sort of thing so she was shaking a little bit. She decided that she was going to lose her virginity and that Skwisgaar was going to take it. The only reason he was going to take it was because she felt so close to him and it just felt right that he'd take it. She felt close to the other's as well but Skwisgaar knew a little more about her right now. Her stomach had mass amounts of butterflies in it as Skwisgaar lead her to his room. Alexis sucked in her lips and kept thinking

'I shouldn't do this…oh God what am I doing.'

Skwisgaar opened his door and led her in with his hand on her shoulder. Alexis was once again in Skwisgaar's room today but this time she was going to have sex. She heard the door shut behind her as she felt Skwisgaar's arms snake around her as he whispered in her ear

"You knows yous nots halfs to dos this."

"Its fine, I'd rather lose my virginity to a really experienced guy," Said Alexis with a smile trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Alrights," said Skwisgaar as his hand began to massage her back again "You needs to relaxs." He whispered as his hands began to wander around her body. She relaxed a lot more as his hands began going all over her body. His hands ran over her breasts and began to rub them threw her shirt. Alexis bit her lips as she tried not to moan. Skwisgaar hands rubbed her breasts in circles Skwisgaar knew that she wanted to cry out but she was trying hard not to.

Skwisgaar stopped his rubbing and said

"Comes now relax it not that scary I'll be gentles."

"Well uh…um…it is my first time so I'm a little scared." Stuttered Alexis

"You worrys too much." Smirked Skwisgaar "Let me dos all the works…you'll scream my name."

This really annoyed Alexis she really hated his arrogance but if she didn't want it to hurt. That was her biggest fear about sex for the first time. She then remembered what the media had always said about Skwisgaar and what he labled them.

"If you ever label me as an FBL I will kill you while you sleep." Seethed Alexis

"I woulds not dreams of it, yous a different case," smirked Skwisgaar as he came in front of her and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. With that Skwisgaar kissed her with such passion Alexis just seemed to melt into his arms. Skwisgaar pulled away and He pulled off his shirt, revealing his soft smooth skin, and undid the skull belt buckle around his waist. He then pulled her possessively back even closer against him wrapping his arms around her he began to plant soft kisses down her neck. While he was doing that Alexis lolled her head to the side for better access and Skwisgaar's hand undid her corset and it fell to the floor, he then proceed to undo her bra to revel her small A cup breasts.

"Let's move this to the bed shall we," whispered Skwsigaar seductively in Alexis's ear. Alexis was at a loss for words so she just nodded. On the way to Skwisgaar's bed she lost all of her clothes along with Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar picked up Alexis bridle style and laid her on his bed and lowered his head to nuzzle her exposed breasts, reveling to him the silky softness of her skin against his cheek. Alexis gasped out in surprise as Skwisgaar's hand came and grasped her breast. She let out a soft moan as began to squeeze.

All Alexis could do was tremble as Skwisgaar took the nipple that he was squeezing into his mouth and began to suckle it softly. He nibbled, bit, sucked and licked at the pillowy flesh of her breasts and smirked against her skin when she began to squirm. Alexis was panting hard now as she watched Skwisgaar suck on her like a baby would. Alexis was in so much pleasure as she felt heat gathering in her loins. The heat that had gathered in between her legs had grown into a pulsating heat and she was begging for attention. Unconsciously she thrust her hips forward in search of relief. Although Alexis wasn't aware of her own actions, they sent a clear message to Skwisgaar who moved to capture her other nipple with his teeth and rapidly flick his tongue over the bud before kissing down the flat expanse of her stomach. He stopped at her navel to let his tongue dip inside, earning a squeak from Alexis accompanied by her starting to squirm.  
"I knews you were ticklish," said Skwisgaar as he looked up at Alexis before repeating the action and hearing Alexis giggle. Her light mood quickly dissipated however when she felt Skwisgaar's hands come to her hips and begin to peel her painties away from her body. (She left them on)  
"Skwisgaar?" she said nervously. 'What are you doing?"  
"Relax." was his only reply.  
Alexis began to struggle feebly but Skwisgaar's firm hands on her hips held her in place.  
"Shh." came the reassuring words from Skwisgaar. "Just trust mes Alexis and I promise it will feels good."  
"Alright," Said Alexis softly as she forced herself to relax as Skwisgaar kissed her belly before hooking a hand behind her knee and guiding it up to rest on his shoulder, bringing her most intimated area directly to his waiting mouth.  
"Skwisgaar?" Alexis whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her opening, she was a little freaked out because this was the first time a guy had ever touched her like this, not even Adien had touched her this,  
'Why am I think of him, he's in the past and Skwisgaar's the in the present,' thought Alexis as she turned her attenchen back to Skwisgaar.  
Skwisgaar let his tongue slide high along her inner thigh, licking up the moisture that was seeping out of her. She was tangy and sweet. He groaned at the delicious flavor as he let his tongue glide to her opening while reaching up to grasp her hips in both hands, holding her steady for him. Alexis was now too freaked out and wanted out of this so she desperately wanted Skwisgaar away from between her legs, even though what he was doing to her felt incredible. She placed her hands on top of his head and tried to push him away but Skwisgaar would have none of it. If anything, it only made him more aggressive and he parted her with his tongue and began to lick heated circled around her vagina.  
Alexis felt her whole body explode with pleasure. Her body trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She fell down on Skwisgaar's sheets and let him have his way.

Skwisgaar dragged his tongue from her vagina to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it.  
Alexis felt a moan rise in the back of her throat but sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before the sound could escape.  
Skwisgaar looked up at her and said in a coaxing manor

"Come ons Alexis moan, you know your want to," Skwisgaar then lowered his head and went back to paying attenchen to her clit. Alexis let out a very loud moan, one that she had been holding since she first came into Skwisgaar's room. She somehow found the strength to sit up and fist her hands in Skwisgaar's hair and she had gone from trying to push him away to pulling him towards her vagina. She tried to match the rhythm of his tongue with her hips but his movements were erratic and impossible to predict. All she could do was buck wildly against his restraining hands and moan at every flick of his tongue.

The sensations were incredible. She had only read about oral sex for a women in cosmo and she never really thought much of it. She had been a little freaked out at first because she didn't know Skwisgaar was going to dive right in there with his tongue, but now all she could do was throw her head back in pleasure thanks to the pleasure Skwisgaar lavished upon her in never ending waves. She rocked her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside her and the next sucking at her hard little nub. She could feel the heat inside her intensify and knew it was only a matter of time before it became more than she could bear.

Skwisgaar focused his tongue's attention on her clit while he slipped a single finger into her, Alexis let out a moan that bordered on a scream. She writhed uncontrollably as Skwisgaar proceeded to thrust it in and out while his tongue still worked over her clit. She soon didn't have enough strength to support herself and lowered herself on to his mattress and spread her legs wider for him.  
The sensations were too much for Alexis to take all at once. Skwisgaar's tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her. She didn't notice that he slipped another finger into her

Skwisgaar was taking so much delight in hearing Alexis pant and moan. "Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD, I think I'm gonna…" she moan as she once again found the strength to sit up but this time she reach down and entwine her fingers with Skwisgaar's honey golden locks, to give her some leverage  
Her last words were cut off with a very loud moan as Skwisgaar's fingers thrust into her particularly hard. Her fingers pulled painfully tight in his blonde hair, eliciting a warning pinch on the thigh from Skwisgaar. Alexis however couldn't force herself to loosen her grip. She was trying desperately to make herself sit up as she teetered on the edge of her orgasim.

"Relax Alexis." Skwisgaar whispered looking up from between her legs, his voice as hot and liquid as her insides felt. Alexis couldn't help but let go, time seemed to go in slow motion as she let go and fell on to his bed as Skwisgaar shoved another finger into her.

Skwisgaar was positive she had never before felt such intense pleasure and was glad to be the one to give her, her first orgasm. He let his free hand sneak its way wander again over her abdomen where his fingers were sliding beneath her skin. When he felt his digits slide deep into her, Skwisgaar pressed down on her gently, forcing her walls to contract around the invading appendages further. He was never one to let a girl walk away unsatisfied from his bed.  
His actions had the results he wanted.

Alexis arched her hips clear off the bed and let out a piercing scream as she succumbed to the pleasure. Her head twisted and turned in every direction. An expression of shock and wonder graced her features as she shivered due to this amazing feeling as if she couldn't quite believe that it was possible to feel this good. Skwisgaar smirked against her as he heard her coming so close to her first orgasm. He continued swirl his tongue over Alexis' swollen clit and press his hand down on her abdomen. Her deafening screams of pleasure were by far the most wonderful sounds he had heard in his life none of the other sluts he had banged before her had ever made those sounds. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Warm fluid flooded from her vagina and seeped out around Skwisgaar's fingers. Despite his best attempts to lick up the delicious droplets, she soon had coated Skwisgaar's hand and her thighs as well as some of the sheets with her cum.

Alexis felt the heat of passion that had coiled so tightly in her stomach explode as Skwisgaar's hand pressed her against his fingers. The waves of pleasure that followed were so intense and consumed her so completely that for a moment, everything else around her evaporated into nothingness and it was just her riding wave after wave of pleasure in total delicious darkness. It was only after her convulsions has subsided did she feel the rawness in her throat that betrayed the screams she had just let out.

Alexis raised her head so she was met with Skwisgaar's baby blue eyes peeking at her from between her legs as he lapped up the last of her juices that had run down her thigh. He wore the smug smile of triumph, obviously very pleased with himself for driving her to heights of pleasure that Alexis had never ever felt with another man before.

Skwisgaar gave a final lick and raised his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm before crawling over to her and hovering above her with an arrogant smirk

"Jeez Alexis, yous really sexys when you screams like dat."  
Alexis blushed a little bit that was the first time anyone had ever called her sexy before, but she had this nagging feeling that she was going to become a slut because of this. Skwisgaar saw this and bent down to her ear and whispered

"What is wrong?"  
"Uh…you don't think me as a slut do you?" whispered Alexis a little worried. When Skwisgaar hear this he began to chuckle a little and said  
"Yous a sluts, No, if you were you woulds have banged me long ago and then banged the others,"  
Alexis rolled her eyes at that but she smiled at what Skwisgaar said. Skwisgaar then bent down and whispered.  
"Let's get downs to business,"

Alexis knew what that meant; she began to get nervous everyone had told her that losing her virginity was going to be very painful. Skwisgaar noticed this and knew that when dealing with a virgin was to reassure her that everything was okay. So he began to run a hand threw her hair as he said sensually  
"Don'ts worry so muchs. I'll take this slow. And besides," he said, a sly smile crossing his lips "If you can handle three of my fingers, I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"I had that many in me?" asked Alexis not able to believe it since she was small  
Skwisgaar laughed at that sheer innocent she possessed concerning sex  
"Yes you dids, nows; are yous ready fors me Alexis?"  
For a moment, Alexis was ready to tell him no, that she couldn't handle this, that is was all a mistake and that she was sorry, but then she realized she would be crazy for passing up such an amazing opportunity to engage in such activities with the famous guitarist from DethKlok.

"I'm ready." She whispered breathily, she was a little annoyed that she had not sounded more confident to Skwisgaar  
Skwisgaar sensed her anxiety, took his hands and intertwine his fingers with hers.  
"Don't be scared Alexis. Just relax."  
Alexis looked up into the endlessly baby blue eyes of Skwisgaar and saw something she had never seen before, so much caring; it shocked her to no end.  
She felt Skwisgaar hands pull away from her hands and aligned himself with her entrance.  
His voice, gentle and concerned whispered in her ear. "Dos you wants me to go slows or all at once?"  
"All at once," She replied, she had read in Cosmo once that it was quicker for a man to go in all at once then slowly. It had also said that the pain would hurt a little more though if you were a virgin, so she began to shake in fear of the pain that was undoubtedly coming. Skwisgaar tried to stop her shaking but it was no use so he just slid himself up and down against her opening a few times, coating himself with her juices to make penetration easier. He then gripped her hips and pulled her backwards while he pushed his hips forward, driving himself in up to the hilt in one swift movement. Alexis screamed and her eyes began to brim with tears and a couple fell.  
"Lets me knows when you wants me to moves." Said Skwisgaar breathlessly really wanting to move but he knew with a virgin you'd have to wait, Alexis nodded as she felt Skwisgaar's hands began to run along her body to try and calm her down. After about a minute the pain seemed to subside and Alexis said rather timidly  
"I think I'm ready,"  
Skwisgaar then pulled out and slid back into gently, taking things slow so her body could become used to him. Skwisgaar's thrusts caused Alexis whole body tremble with pleasure again, but this pleasure was much more intense.  
Alexis moaned and wimpered with every thrust she received pulses of pleasure that shot through her entire body, igniting every nerve ending and making her dizzy with need. She still felt as if her body was being stretched to the limit, but that felt wonderful as well. She was so wet that Skwisgaar glided in and out of her effortlessly, allowing both of them to experience wonderful sensations.  
Alexis felt that familiar heat of passion begin to gather in the pit of her stomach again but knew that release was still far off. She would need more if she was going to reach her next orgasm.

Skwisgaar began moaning with each thrust he took he buried him to the hilt and the faces Alexis were making he knew she was enjoying herself he could see that they were very close to organisming together. With one more final hard trust Skwisgaar felt himself release and he also felt Alexis release with him. Both were panting pretty hard and Alexis was just plan worn out. Skwisgaar on the other hand wasn't he could have gone a few more rounds but he didn't feel like pushing Alexis, So he just pulled out of her and laid next to Alexis. Alexis then began to cuddle into him. Skwisgaar hated cuddling but he'd make an exception for Alexis and only Alexis would be aloud to do this, if they ever had sex again. Skwisgaar then took her and cradled her against his chest and began to drift off to sleep, before he closed his eyes his final thought of the night was,

'Alexis is de youngest goil I sleep with ever, and my fist virgin in about seven years,'  
Skwisgaar then ran his hand threw her hair and then fell a sleep. 

(Okay sex scene done)

* * *

The next morning

Alexis woke up bright and early from under Skwisgaar's covers. Everything from last night came rushing back to her, Oh god they forgot to use protection, and knowing her luck she was going to get pregnant, and end up in the same boat as her mother. When she looked down she saw that theres a medium size puddle of dried blood on Skwisgaar's white sheets. She sprang up and tried to run for the door, the only problem was Skwisgaar's arms had locked around her.

"What's with you?" Skwisgaar asked

"What have we done?" Alexis whispered, staring down at the bloodily sheets in front of her. "What have I done?" Alexis was about to panic like she did during the employee conference. Skwisgaar noticed this and said

"Alexis whats wrongs?"

"Oh god we didn't use protection, and I can't go on the pill," cried out Alexis starting to hyperventilate

Skwisgaar then calmed her down by saying

"Relaxs don't worries, you won'ts get pregnats I promeis,"

"You do," said Alexis with a child liked additude

"Yes," smiled Skwisgaar "Now comes I takes you backs to your rooms," said Skwisgaar getting up and picking Alexis up.

"I can walk ya know," huffed Alexis her old additude returning

"Trusts mes no you don'ts," said Skwisgaar remembering that for some girls after their first time it was hard to walk.

"Fine whatever," said Alexis as the two made it down the hall to her room completely naked. Thankfully no one was in the halls at that time so they wouldn't have to explain themselves to anyone. Once Skwisgaar placed her in her bed Alexis suddenly said

"We can't tell Daddy or the guys about this,"

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes

"Whys you so worrys about you father, you is groan woman now, yous can make you own decisions,"

"Yes I know but still my dad mange's you guys so just think about how'd he feel if he had to stare at the guy who banged his daughter," said Alexis

"Good point," said Skwisgaar as he got up to leave,

"Oh by the way, sorry about your sheets," said Alexis

"Don'ts worry about that," said Skwisgaar as he left Alexis alone.

Alexis just stared out her window just hoping that this wouldn't turn into anything serious.

* * *

A/N: YAY I got my sex scene in there. I humbly apologies if you wanted to see her lose her virginity to someone else but have no fear Skwisgaar isn't the only one she has sex with. I was thinking she'd have sex with Toki next, so let me know if you want it in the one of the upcoming chapters or not cause I kinda got them all planed out, but would you like to see one more spell mishap or would you like them to take Alexis out somewhere cause I'm willing to do both. Oh and the translation of the spell means. Also I've figured out a mistake I made, it seems I by accident in the kids chapter made Pickles 40 when I meant to make 35 and because my math skills suck so much ass I screwed it up, so please disregard that mistake.Finally in reality I love playing guitar hero and the Place i menchened it a really place that me and my firends go alot.

Yes I know I put a detailed sex scene in here but please don't get on my case about it alright I really don't want to have to respond to angry letters or reviews.

Translation

Body switch: this was translated from Latin.

Special thanks:

Marner: Of course that spell book is trouble in Alexis hands but it's also trouble in DethKlok's hands as well hee hee. Yeah it was kinda sad about Erin and Charles but I think they'll get their happy ending soon; Erin has never stopped loving Charles remember. Oh and thanks for the dedication it makes me happy and I'm happy to have stuck with your series you broke away from the gay Dethkok thing, yay you unless you like that then I apologie if you took offence.

Luma: of course the guys need love, not just one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter

fireflydoll: I don't mind being reviewed twice by the same person it makes me happy actually. But I'm glad you liked the kiss.

purpleleemer: You now found out how she went all the way with lol. I hope you like who I picked for her first time.

StarlitHellsing: thanks so much for the reviews on DeviantART it means a lot. (Everyone should go read her fanfic, it's really good)

Wolfhime86: Thank you so much for the review on DeviantART as well it means so much to me.

Dedications: Marner, Luma, fireflydoll; purpleleemer, StarlitHellsing, and Wolfhime86. you guys make this fic all worth wild.


	37. Magic pt 4

Comics

Alexis was lounging in the hot tub reading her favorite comic book Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She simply loved how Johnny or 'Nny' as he liked to be called didn't take any crap from anyone; well if not taking crap was killing everyone in sight. She simply loved Johnny's gothic steel toed boots and she had always wanted a pair just for herself. DethKlok was in the hot tub with her and Toki was curiously peeking over her shoulder to see what this book was about. Alexis began to giggle at a certain rant Johnny was making.

"Whats are you readings?" asked Skwisgaar with a roll of his eye.

"It's just 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' by Jhonen Vasquez," said Alexis with a smile.

Over the past couple of days DethKlok noticed that Alexis was a little less secretive and more opened. They began to wonder what that was about, well Skwisgaar had a vague idea why she was like this but really didn't want to delve to deep into.

"I think you guys would really like this comic," smiled Alexis as she got out of the hot tub and headed for her room. Alexis reached her room and sighed as she continued to read the last part of the book she was at the part where Johnny was trying to make amends for trying to kill Devi, she found this part sad because Johnny always said that he was going to get rid of all his feelings for her, and all his other feelings in general. She found these two perfect, the perfect couple no matter what logic told her, Alexis was a hopeless romantic for these two minus the whole mass murder thing, but as she read the interview with the creator in the back on this subject the line that stuck out the most was 'It fails in life.'

"Sadly he's right," sighed Alexis to herself as she set the comic book down and reached for her spell book that she'd gotten back she just began to flip the pages very fast not really caring where it stopped. Suddenly Alexis felt a slicing feeling on her finger and she looked down and saw blood forming at the tip of her index finger.

Alexis wiped off on the spell book and then noticed that her JTHM fell to the floor without her noticing. She sighed picked it up not realizing that a little bit of blood got on the cover. She opened the book again to see if any damage had been done. Thankfully not, she noticed she landed on her favorite story the one were Squee is almost molested but is saved by Johnny. She said the blood cover over the blood in the book and something strange happened. She felt a strange sucking sensation, the room suddenly began to spin and Alexis closed her eyes as the room spun faster and faster and she heard the book shut. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a crowd of people who were just staring at her like she was a freak of nature. Alexis soon found out why. She looked down and saw that she was in a black kimono, but this kimono was different from all her other ones this was short and went a little ways passed her butt and the it hung off her shoulders showing much of her chest. The obi was a dark red which was tied very tightly around her waist and a bright yellowish green cord held the obi so it wouldn't come lose. Alexis then looked down and saw that she was in simple black flats. She also noticed that her tattoo was showing and she was still wearing Toki's anklet. She also put her arms inside the sleeves to discover that she had her metal hand fans, it was then she noticed the frilly blood red collar around her neck.

'Thank god,' she thought 'Now where the hell am I?" as she looked around at her settings. This place looked vaguely familiar to her, it was then that a loud screech caught attenchen and she whirled around and figured out where she was.

"MOMMY!"

"Oh Shit," said Alexis she realized that, that was Squee and she was in JTHM. "Well I'm fucked." She said quietly to herself as she saw Squee and his Teddy bear that he always carried with him called Schmee get taken by the child molester. Now Alexis was never one to idly sit by and let a sick fuck do something traumatizing to kids. So Alexis decided to intervene before Johnny showed up.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going with my little brother?" asked Alexis approaching the two. Squee looked at her curiously and then at the man and decided to take his chances with the weirdly dressed girl.

"Uh yeah that's my sister," said Squee with a little squeak. The fat bald guy grumbled something incoherent and ambled away. Once he was gone Alexis bent down to Squee's height and he asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alexis, now you have to be very careful that guy could have been a kidnapper or something of that sort," said Alexis in a scolding manor to Squee. He then gave her such a look that Alexis sighed and said

"Come on I'll help you find your mom,"

So the two searched for Squee's mom and the entire time Alexis felt eyes on her and she knew who it was too. Alexis shivered a bit at this feeling it was so much creeper then Mordhaus's atmosphere.

"Hey kiddo do you remember where you mother parked?" Alexis asked seeing as they were making no progress. Squee shook his head no and Alexis just sighed she knew of only one other person in this damn mall that could help them, but knowing her luck she'd say something to piss Johnny off and he'd kill her. Alexis preferred dying in her world opposed to this one.

"Well do you at least know where you live?" asked Alexis Squee just nodded his head happily. He really liked this girl she was super nice too him and wasn't bent on scaring him like scary neighbor man. So after a bit of a bus ride they made it to his house and Squee looked at her with a smile

"Say kid what's your name?" asked Alexis knowing very well what his name was but didn't want to freak the kid out.

"Todd," he said "and this is Shmee," holding up his Teddy bear.

"Okay Todd I need a big favor can you see if your mommy and daddy will let me stay…tell them I'm a live in baby sitter, please I have no where to go," pleaded Alexis

Todd seemed to take some pity on her; she did help him so why not help her. Todd went inside and of course was ignored by his parents; Todd figured they wouldn't even notice the extra person in the house as long as he hid her in his room.

* * *

Later that night

Alexis was safely hidden in Todd's room, both noticed that night was approaching and Alexis saw Todd getting uneasy for some reason.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Alexis

"Fine," said Todd as he squeed as he clutched his Teddy bear tighter to him

"Hey, just settle down I know what'd make you feel better a slushy I'm sure a convenient store is around here somewhere," said Alexis as she hopped out of Todd's window to the local convenient store which was called 24/7. Alexis didn't notice a very crucial thing on the outside of the store, a beat up gray car with a yellow She went in and the cashier just stared at her, his eye's never leaving her and her outfit. Alexis rolled her eyeballs and muttered

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she grabbed two cups one for her and one for Todd and just as she was about to put her cup under the 'Cherry Doom' flavor that her cup collided with another. Alexis then came face to face with Johnny C. Alexis eyes widened as she looked at the sickly yellow skin of Johnny or was it beige she couldn't tell, He was taller then her but not by much, he was extremely skinny, he was more bonier then her, His giant eyes stared down at her as she stood almost frozen and he in turn stared at her.

Alexis some how managed to become unfrozen and said

"After you," She decided to let Johnny go first since he was only getting one and she was getting two. Johnny seemed shocked by this, he thought she was just another asshole in the world and would want to be a snobby bitch and go first. So he quietly filled his cup and watched as she set to work on hers. He remembered seeing her with Squee at the mall, At first Johnny was going to kill her but when he heard her saying that she was going to help, he refrained and returned to his original plan for going to the mall, killing everyone in a 20 meter radius. Alexis paid at the counter and as she was receiving her change the cashier asked

"That is some wacky get up you got there missy,"

"Hey I find kimono's the most comfortable kind of clothing out there so fuck what you think," said Alexis as she put the change into her sleeve and hurried out because she saw the Johnny got that look of craziness when ever someone said the word wacky around him, she sipping her brain freezy as they were called at the convenient store. Johnny appeared a moment later after killing the cashier for saying the word wacky. Alexis continued to sip on her brain freezy as Johnny looked at her.

Alexis was staring to get a little unnerved by the stare he was giving her,

"Uh isn't that your car?" she asked as she noticed they were passing his car. Johnny suddenly got paranoid and yelled out in a crazy manor

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Alexis just looked a little wearied out and said

"Uh it's the only car here,"

Johnny lost the paranoid look and said

"Oh,"

Alexis just smiled as they both stopped.

"So," said Alexis noticing that everything was becoming awkward between them.

"I saw you at the mall with Squee," stated Johnny suddenly

"You mean Todd, right?" asked Alexis

"Todd? I like Squee better," said Johnny making Alexis smile, she began to wonder if the guys back home had found out she was gone yet.

"Can I give you a ride home?" asked Johnny with child like innocent, she also notice a creepy smile adorning his face.

"Well, yes that would be nice of you, but what is your name?" asked Alexis even though she already knew it.

"I'm Johnny C, but you may call me Nny" said Johnny taking a little bow.

"And I am Alexis Ofdensen, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Nny," said Alexis bowing herself soon both were laughing.

* * *

Back at Mordhaus

Toki was hoping Alexis was still up because he wanted to borrow her comic book, this Johnny character seemed pretty damn metal. Toki knocked and entered to find Alexis nowhere in sight, he looked around and noticed that her little TV was still on so he make his way to turn it off. When he looked at the screen he noticed that is was portraying a room of some sorts, it looked very rundown, the floor boards were that grayish color, the black couch looked worn out. Toki also noticed two Styrofoam pilsberry doughboys in the back round but the looked like fucked up versions, His gaze then fell upon a dead bunny nailed to the wall. Toki began to wonder what the hell he was seeing, and where the hell Alexis was.

* * *

Back with Alexis

Alexis and Johnny had been talking the entire way. Alexis was always smiling the entire way. Johnny was amazed that in this world full of assholes there was at least one decent person out there, besides Devi.

"Stop at Todds house I'm staying there for right now," said Alexis

Johnny pulled to the curb and Alexis got out and before she shut the door she said

"I love your boots Nny," and she then climbed in through the window.

* * *

Mordhaus

All the guys had congregated in front of Alexis TV just staring at the room on the screen.

"What de heels Toki?" asked Skwisgaar annoyed that he wasn't practicing his guitar anymore.

"Guys looks," pleaded Toki as he tried switching the channel and it returned to the same room.

"Piff this ist deldos," commented Skwisgaar

"Uh guys where the hell is Alexis?" asked Pickles suddenly noticing that they hadn't seen her for awhile.

"I have no idea," said Nathan

"Yeah I thought for sure, she'd have bitched at us for being in her room," said Murderface

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and to stare at the screen.

* * *

Todd's Room

It was already 2 AM and Todd was fast asleep with Alexis on the floor with a pillow. Johnny then proceed to enter threw the window.

"Squee," he said quietly, but Squee did not stir so he tried again

"Squee," only a little louder this time and Todd woke up and looked at Johnny,

"Mr. scary neighbor man," Todd Squeed out as he looked to the side to see Alexis sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by Johnny's presence. Johnny finally noticed her and went over to her.

"OOO there she is," said Johnny in a slight crazed voice

Alexis just groaned and turned in her sleep as Johnny's gloved hand reached out and stroked her cheek gentaly. Squee was petrified he didn't want scary neighbor man to kill Alexis. She was so sweet, kind and gave him treats. She was truly like a big sister. Johnny suddenly sprang up, scaring poor Squee senseless. Johnny smiled a big smile and said

"It's your lucky day Squee, I will personally take this girl off your hands for free,"

Squee was terrified, he wanted Alexis to stay.

"Squee you know you can't hide her forever your parents will find out and you'll get into trouble," said Johnny with a chesere cat like grin.

Tood paled drastically at the thought of his parents discovering Alexis in the house. Johnny heard no argument, he was smirking as he picked Alexis up and threw her over his shoulder and headed toward the window.

"Wait," called out Squee

Johnny turned to look at him and Squee said in a pleading manor.

"Don't kill her,"

Johnny just smiled at Squee and disappeared to his house carrying Alexis who he noticed was much lighter then himself.

* * *

The guys were drinking now at staring at the TV they recently saw some guy enter the house and leave for the basement but not he began arguing with the Styrofoam doughboys and the bunny nailed to the wall. The doughboy called Mr. Fuck or Eff as the guy called him began to argue that he should kill the girl that he met, freezing her, whatever that meant. The other doughboy or D-boy kept saying once she found out that what he did she'd hate him and so to spare him the pain to kill himself. The Nailbunny kept saying not to listen to them and that this girl might be different. He then disappeared threw the basement door and the guys heard horrific screaming for a few hours which they turned the volume down. After a couple hours later they saw him leave and come back with Alexis.

Their eyes widened at the thought of Alexis getting murdered.

"I swear to god if he goes near her with a knife I'm gonna kill him," growled out Nathan as he saw him lay Alexis on the couch, but the thought that kept running threw everyone's mind was how the hell did she get there in the first place.

"Spell book," the guys coursed together, but that still didn't answer the question of where she was. But that was a question for the morning because the noticed as the guy was laying Alexis on the couch she was sound asleep.

"I still say you kill her," came Eff's voice

"No," growled Johnny "she hasn't done anything to deserve it yet," as he continued back to his basement to go torturer people for the rest of night.

* * *

The next Morning

Alexis tossed over and fell off the couch this caused her to wake up, Alexis noticed that she wasn't in Todd's room anymore and as she looked around she saw boarded up windows, messy hardwood floors, and a TV with bunny rabbit ears on it. She was at Johnny's house. How did she get here? She remembered her and Squee sharing a brainfreezy and then she went to sleep. Johnny must have taken her in the middle of the night, she just shook her head, and at least she wasn't in the basement. She then noticed the doughboys and glared, out of all the characters in JTHM she hated these two the most, well besides Jimmy. They were always trying to manipulate poor Johnny into either killing more people, or himself.

"Oh you're up," came Johnny's voice from behind her. Alexis spun around and stared at him.

"Yeah, Uh question how did I get here last night because I'm not one to sleep walk," said Alexis curiously

"I brought you here," stated Johnny

"Oh okay," said Alexis

Johnny was wondering why the hell she wasn't deviling any farther into this matter, it was like she didn't even care that he had taken her, So he went up to her,

"Why aren't you more or less concerned that I took you from Squee's house?"

"Because I don't care," answered Alexis it wasn't her house hell she somehow knew Johnny would pull this crap sooner or later so why worry if he took her in the middle of the night. Alexis then began to wonder how the hell she was going to get back home. Alexis just sighed and asked

"Do you have any Tea or Coffee?"

* * *

Mordhaus

Toki was the first one up and rushed to Alexis's room, to see if she was up, the guys decided the best plan of action was to get some sleep and hope that Alexis wasn't dead. Toki entered and sat in front of the TV to see that Alexis was up and trying to get something to eat it seemed like. Toki laughed he knew Alexis was cranky when she didn't get something in her stomach and he was seeing her hold back when he heard the guy say he didn't have anything.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Nny," snapped Alexis

"Sorry I generally don't keep food in the house," Nny said

Alexis just growled and said

"Come on lets go get some breakfast,"

"I don't eat," said Johnny

Alexis just groaned and returned to the couch and grabbed the remote to watch some TV. But Toki observed was that Alexis was surprised that she when she turned the TV on and saw him.

"Toki?" she questioned

Nny looked over the couch and saw Toki as well,

"Hello TV person," said Johnny with a little wave

"GUYS!" Yelled out Toki as he saw that he could talk to Alexis.

Alexis sighed this was going to be weird to explain to everyone and she just wondered why the TV to talk to the guys. She saw the guys come and crowd around the TV.

"You know these guys?" asked Johnny suspiciously

"Uh yeah I live and work for them," said Alexis with a sigh,

Johnny wasn't sure if this girl was really as inosent as she looked. Alexis saw this and said

"I'm not their whore, I'm their make-up artist and my dad is their manager,"

"They're in a band?" asked Johnny intrigued

"Yeah were DethKlok, you might have heard off us," Murderface said with a snide

"Uh no," said Johnny really wanting to kill Murderface for being so rude to him.

"Murderface stop being a dick," snapped Alexis

"Yeah," said Pickles as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"Gives us Alexis back," called out Toki pleadingly

Both Johnny and Alexis cocked their heads to the side,

"Uh Toki I came here threw my own accord and I don't mind it here, Johnny's been really nice to me," said Alexis with a smile

"But…" began Toki

"Toki I'm fine I'll find away back home, you guys could also help, but I'm fine and I can take care of myself," said Alexis defensively

"But Alexis we have to pal around," Nathan said

Alexis just rolled her eyes switched off the TV so she wouldn't have to deal with their stupity.

"What was that about?" asked Johnny

"Nothing, their idiots, come on lets go out," Smiled Alexis as she grabbed Johnny's arm. Johnny's reaction was instantaneous; he jerked his arm back and leapt to his feet. Alexis lost her footing and fell on her butt, Johnny turned around and hissed

"Don't ever do that again," and proceeded out the door. Alexis slapped her head she was on thin ice now, Johnny was pissed which meant Alexis might die if she didn't play her cards right. Alexis was going to have fun today, She really wanted to meet Devi and try and get her and Nny back together. Alexis ran out to catch up with Johnny and once she entered his car he asked,

"What do you feel like?"

"Mexican," Alexis said with a grin that could match Johnny's insane one.

Johnny just drove out to Taco Smell.

Once out of the car Alexis noticed that Johnny's shirt changed, in the comics she had always noticed that in every pannal Johnny had a different shirt on.

"Uh Nny?" asked Alexis

"What?"

"How does your shirt change ever five minutes?"

Johnny just shrugged, he had no idea, and why was this girl asking those questions.

They then ordered their food Johnny just got a Taco and Alexis ordered two nachos and three tacos. Johnny just stared in utter amazement as he watched Alexis consume all the food. Suddenly an old lady walked passed the two, she noticed the outfit Alexis was in and muttered

"That outfit,"

Alexis heard this and so did Johnny who was about to spring into action because he thought that was directed toward him, but Alexis knew that it was for her.

"Is there a problem with my outfit miss?" asked Alexis with fake politeness.

"Why yes there is, did your parents see your outfit, you look like a common whore,"

Alexis pursed her lips and said,

"Really now, I don't believe my breasts are hanging out, I think most of my body is cover, so it shows a little cleavage who gives a shit, your just jealous you don't have the figure you ware one of these, Why is it whenever I want to enjoy myself, I somehow lose respect because of the way I dress, as if I was on display for you. Like I'm the way I am because I want incessant gawking of strangers."

"Why I never," huffed the woman as she walked away

"Yeah that's right walk away," yelled Alexis turning to yell at the old woman's back

Alexis turned around and faced a smirking Johnny,

"What, it's true and you know it…uh this obi is restricting my eating," moaned Alexis

* * *

Back with the guys, they were in utter shock as Alexis just went out with that guy. Soon the guys noticed that the Styrofoam doughboys were coming towards them, the guys wasn't entirely sure if it was all because of the drinking they had been doing. But they then noticed that both of them were on the couch and staring at them with those creepy smiled on their faces.

"She's staying," said the one the guys recognized as Eff.

Pickles was taken aback and asked

"What was that?"

"You heard us…why don't you do yourself a favor and kill yourself," said D-boy

The guys were a little taken aback no one ever talked to them like that.

"It would be in your best interest if you forget about your little girlfriend she's just going to end up dead anyway." Smirked Eff

"And then Johnny will kill himself," laughed D-boy

Soon both Styrofoam figures started laughing but then a voice of reason broke threw.

"Johnny would never do that to her, maybe this girl will change her,"

"Who the hell said that?" said Nathan alarmed

"Damn bunny," growled out Eff

"You shuts ups," snapped Skwisgaar

"Guys this is starting to get too crazy, why don't we eat something and then regroup." Said Nathan as they stared at the three voices argue with each other.

* * *

Alexis and Johnny were now wandering around the town. Alexis kept asking Johnny all these questions about the town. Johnny mused that Alexis was like a kid on vacation or something. Alexis then noticed that they were passing 'Dragon books' Johnny became stiff and just wanted to get out of there. Alexis knew that this was the store Devi worked at and she knew he felt bad about what he almost did to her,

"Come on Johnny lets go home," smiled Alexis as she headed off to his car.

Once they were driving back to Johnny's house

"What was up with you tensing up back there?" asked Alexis

Johnny turned and glared at her as if not wanting to delve further into the subject.

"I bet it's the girl behind the counter, she was really pretty, and she seems like your type…you should ask her out," smirked Alexis knowing full well that they already had their date. Johnny glared harder at her and said

"I can't, you wouldn't understand,"

"Try me," smirked Alexis

"I said you wouldn't," growled Johnny who began to itch for his knives just to shut this girl up.

"Really now, but if you ever wanna talk just let me know," said Alexis as they pulled up to Johnny's house. Both entered the house and Johnny stormed down into the basement. Alexis turned on the TV to talk to the guys.

The guys noticed that Alexis arrived back at around three and they were pretty drunk.

"Alexis…yous backs," said Toki happily

"So what did you guys find out?" asked Alexis

"Those two creepy Styrofoam doughboys threaten us," said Murderface

Alexis thought for a second and then said

"Oh you mean the Doughboys? Their pretty much asshole's so don't listen to them just listen to Nail bunny," said Alexis then realization hit her, "Wait you can hear them talk?"

"Yeah those dicks told us not to help you," said Pickles

"Don't listen to them, one of them is always telling Johnny to kill; while the other is telling Johnny to kill himself, the only voice of reason in this entire house is Nailbunny."

"Great," muttered Nathan

"So did you find out how to get me back home?" asked Alexis hopefully

"Uh about that…no," said Pickles

"I hate you so much," growled out Alexis

"Wells what dids you dos to get sents there?" asked Skwisgaar

Alexis thought about it for a second,

"All I remember was getting a paper cut and wiping it on the spell book, and then I got my JTHM off the floor and then the room began to spin and I found myself here," explained Alexis "Look for the page with a blood stain.

The guys just grabbed the book and began to flip threw it as Johnny came up from the basement.

"Hey Nny," said Alexis happily but Nny just glared at her and walked straight over to her,

"You said you'd talk to me whenever I wanted," snapped Nny

"Yeah, do you wanna talk now?" asked Alexis

Johnny just said nothing but sat on the couch and glared at the TV,

"Do they have to listen?"

"There're drunk," said Alexis

"Hey," whined Toki

"Shut up Toki, but go ahead and say what's on your mind," said Alexis

Johnny just looked around almost paranoid as if someone was eavesdropping on them.

"Well…I'm not like other people," said Johnny picking his words very carefully.

"Really," said Alexis "How so?"

"I do terrible things," said Johnny not wanting to get into the subject that he killed and tortured people.

"Well I'm no psychologist…but I think it's safe to say that everyone does terrible things, every once in awhile," said Alexis

"Do you do terrible things all the time?" asked Johnny

"Well no, but I write to get all the bad thoughts out of my head," said Alexis "You write?" questioned Johnny

"Yeah, but I haven't written anything all summer," sighed Alexis "What about you?"

"I use to paint, but I got into sort of a rut," said Johnny eyeing Alexis with a slight crazed look on his face.

"Really, I'd love to see some of your work, I've always loved art, but I could never draw to save my life," smiled Alexis

Johnny was a little taken aback but didn't see the harm in showing the girl his works but that would mean taking her into the basement.

"I guess you could see them," said Johnny slowly as he got up and walked towards the basement door,

"If you wanna see them follow me," said Johnny

The guys saw this and yelled out

"Alexis Don't Follow Him, He'll Kill You!"

But it fell upon depth ears as Alexis descended the stairs with Johnny.

* * *

In the basement Johnny was carefully taking her through his maze of a basement. He was making sure she didn't see any of the many torture rooms he had.

"Wow this is amazing, you should really try selling some of this stuff, I bet you'd make a fortune," Smiled Alexis as she saw the paintings, "I still I wish I could paint instead of write."

"What do you write about?" asked Johnny

"Oh whatever comes to mind…I remembered I started writing to get rid of the pain," smiled Alexis

"Pain? What pain?" asked Johnny

"Well, I started mostly writing when I was 16 because of all the shit that happened in my life,"

"Like what?" asked Johnny intrigued.

"Well my old friend Amanda stole my ex-boyfriend and endlessly tortured me till I had to move in with my dad," said Alexis as she stared at another painting.

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Johnny as he clenched his fist feeling a rage coming on.

"Well I just couldn't…I was pretty much helpless, I contemplated suicide a couple of times till my mom got me a comic that really helped me out," smiled Alexis remembering how her mother bought JTHM to make her feel better.

"A comic? That's a little weird," commented Johnny

"Well my mom's was always a little weird," smiled Alexis "Come on let's go upstairs',"

Johnny led her to the top and said he still had stuff to do down their so Alexis went to the TV to chat with the guys.

"Finally," said Pickles with a sigh

"Yeah we've been waiting forever," said Nathan

"Wes thoughts you deads," said Toki

"Oh no, Johnny won't kill me unless I disrespect him or something…So did you find anything out?" asked Alexis

"Yeah, it seems yous did a dimensions travels spell and we stills don't know hows to reverses it but we called your mom and she's looking into it," said Skwisgaar

"Crap…well what time is it?" asked Alexis

"About eight why?" asked Murderface

"Oh just wanna go out with Johnny again," smiled Alexis

* * *

Later that night Johnny took Alexis to the movies to see one of his favorite movies, but the entire time it was happing a very annoying guy and his girlfriend wouldn't keep quite. Johnny kept turning around to tell them to be quite. Alexis was sick and tired of it and turned around and said

"Hey buddy just shut up," It was then that she saw Dillon and Tess.

Dillon was stifling a laugh as he looked at her Kimono and said with a laugh

"Hey girl, Asia called and said it wants its outfit back,"

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat forward to enjoy the rest of the movie with Johnny. It was then that both of their seats were kicked.

"Dillon stop it," said Tess

Alexis was now mad, she could see Johnny getting mad as well and she knew what would happen to them. Alexis decided to take some charge.

"Okay listen here bub, if you kick me and my friends chair again…I can't be held account able for my actions," growled Alexis

Dillon just laughed at her and continued to kick their seats, Alexis finally snapped got up and went up a row to where Dillon was sitting a punched him in the face. Alexis continued to wail on him till he was a bloody quivering mass on the floor. Alexis happily returned to her seat and watched the rest of the movie in peace. The movie was finally over and Alexis was now eager to do something.

"Come on Johnny lets do something,"

"No, I just want to go home,"

"Fine, but could I at least drive?" asked Alexis

"No,"

"Please, I'm a really good driver," pleaded Alexis

Johnny just tossed her the keys not wanting to be annoyed the entire way. Alexis got into the drivers seat, adjusted the seat started the car and sped off. Alexis was being a bit of a speed demon right now and Johnny was not used to this so he gripped the edge of his seat and held on for dear life as Alexis drove. Once they pulled up to Johnny's house Johnny quickly got out and Alexis followed and tossed him the keys.  
"Damn your car is good for speed…I'd love to race her," said Alexis as she went into the house.

"Wait you drag race?" asked Johnny confused

"Oh yeah," smiled Alexis as they both went inside the house. Alexis was sitting on the couch just talking to the guys as Johnny went off to the other room. She could hear slight mumbling and figured he was talking to Nailbunny or someone.

"Okay we found away to get you back home…basically you're gonna have to go threw the TV since it's the only thing that's linking you to our world," explained Pickles reciting what Alexis mom had told her.

"Okay that seems simple enough," smiled Alexis "Just hold on, I have to tell Johnny good bye," As Alexis went to go confront Johnny. She found Johnny with his back to her.  
"Hey Johnny watcha doin?" asked Alexis not noticing that the atmosphere had changed to a deadly quite one. Johnny slowly turned towards her and said with an insane smile on his face

"Immortalizing the moment,"

Alexis looked shock but figured she'd have to expect this from him. She slowly backed up as Johnny took steps forward slowly reviling his two favorite knives.

"Guys put the red CD in my stereo and put it on full blast," gritted out Alexis here eyes never leaving Johnny.

"What numbers?" asked Toki

"Uh 8," said Alexis as she grabbed her hand fans from the bottom of her sleeves. Johnny then began to speak as the song began to play.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

"You won't be leaving would you? We've had so much fun that I'm gonna make sure it stays that way," said Johnny in a crazy manor.

Alexis brought out her fans and creaked them open

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Johnny charged at Alexis who side stepped and swiped at his cheek. Johnny brought a hand to his cheek and touched the blood.

"Just like Devi," said Johnny

"Yeah, but I'm not panicked and I know that I can beat you Johnny," glared Alexis over her fan. Johnny then laughed

"HA ha, you beat me, I can't be beaten nor can I be caught,"

"But Devi got away didn't she," smirked Alexis as Johnny charged at her again. Alexis blocked the knife from hitting her in the side.

"Twenty bucks on Alexis," Yelled out Nathan

"Twenty on Johnny," yelled the Doughboys.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Johnny and Alexis at the same time as they continued to fight.

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide.

Alexis and Johnny continued to fight. Whenever someone took the offence the other defended perfectly never getting so much as a scratch. Alexis finally was able to kick Johnny into a different room. When Johnny didn't return Alexis went to check it out. What she found wasn't very good, She saw Johnny sitting on his knees with a scythe draped over his shoulders with her arms loosely hanging from the scythe.

'Shit,' thought Alexis now it was going to be harder to defend herself.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about _[x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Alexis and Johnny faced off again and Alexis couldn't get close enough to land a single hit on him. The guys weren't helping much either.

They kept yelling out random stuff like

"It's okay for you to get stabbed," and what not Alexis was one for not really taking changes so she continued to avoided the scythe for right now. But as luck would have it Alexis tripped and lost her footing and Johnny slammed the scythe into her side. Alexis saw the world go in slow motion, as searing pain coursed threw her but she didn't find herself getting weaker.

"Wait why aren't I dieing?" asked Alexis as she saw no blood earlier.

"Alright Alexis got fucken stabbed!" yelled out Murderface

"Fuck you Murderface, can some explain why I'm not dieing?"

"Well since you were not born in that dimension you can not die," explained Pickles "your mom said some more but I just stopped listing after awhile."

"How wonderful," said Alexis sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry home we need to pal around," said Pickles

Alexis just rolled her eyes as she eyed Johnny who was just confused by this. She took this opportunity to knock Johnny out. Alexis then got ready to go home.

About an hour later Johnny woke up and saw that Alexis was gone and not a drop of blood was spilled.

'Maybe she was just in my head,' he thought. Johnny then looked down and saw the note that was left behind he read it.

Dear Johnny,

Just to let you know I don't harbor any hard feelings towards you and still find you a cool friend to have, even if you do kill people. Yeah I know about that in fact I know a lot about you but I digress. I know your scared to let anyone close to you that's why you tried to kill Devi, and just to let you know you two are perfect for each other, so just apologies and give her a box of chocolates. I'm not sure that will fix everything. Also tell Squee goodbye for me. Please don't take anymore advice from the Doughboys their assholes and are not your real friends. Well I hope to be seeing you around in my world sometime thou I doubt you'll be able to get away with half the shit you do in your world.

Your's truly

Alexis

P.S here's my cell phone number if you ever wanna call me. (Insert random phone number)

Johnny just looked at the note a few more times and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in awhile. He went down to his basement whistling a happy tune as he tortured people that night.

* * *

Alexis was home safe and sound, she was very thankful that her dad didn't find out about this little episode so she didn't have to explain anything to him. The guys had refused to let her out of their sight, for fear she might actually die. Alexis had also noticed that she some how got a new channel on her TV, channel 777, she smiled when she realized what it showed her.

"So when do you leave for collage?" asked Nathan

"Uh Monday," answered Alexis

"This Monday or next Monday?" asked Pickles

"This Monday," answered Alexis

"Buts that means we only haves you for two more days," said Skwisgaar

"I guess so," said Alexis

"NOOOOOOOOO," yelled out everyone

'Geez melodramatic much…I miss Johnny,' sighed Alexis as she watched the guys panic and due to their drunken states run around in circles.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah finally finished, I'm so happy. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't think of an idea and then school just kept piling on the work. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I simply love JTHM. If you like dark humor you should go read this, Johnny puts DethKlok to shame in the killing department. But if you want to see some pictures of Johnny go to my Devintart account and look this chapter up. Please let me know if you want Johnny to come back. I also had to move the sex scene to the next chapter because this one was long enough as it was. Oh and before I forget Johnny will not be getting together with Alexis…they are friends, pretty messed up friends…none the less. I also hope I kept Johnny in character.

Song- Headstrong, by Trapt

Johnny, Squee/Todd, Devi, The doughboy, and Nailbunny all belong to Jhonen Vasquez and if you can tell me the other thing he did I'll give you a banana sticker.

Metacalypse is owned by Brendon small.

Marner: Yay glad you liked the sex scene. Okay the thing with the whole Sakura thing is that she's another character for my story for advance Comp so I get names mixed up if I work on two stories at the same time. Also listen to that song that was a good choice.

Luma: Thanks for the long review; I'm glad you said I kept Skwisgaar in character with the sex scene. But this sadly is the last magic chapter for awhile. Well don't feel bad about failing at guitar hero and real guitar I suck at both of those to. Oh and I totally guessed Pickles age...I have no idea if it's right or not.

fireflydoll: I'm glad you liked the sex scene I wasn't sure how people were going to react to it. And thanks for the analogy (I hope that's the right term…it might be metaphor but I suck at grammar.)

purpleleemer: I'm glad you like Alexis and Skwisgaar together. I hope you like this chapter.

LiquidEcho: Yay thanks for a review, and for recommending my work to your friends.


	38. Collage

Collage

Collage

Alexis was all packed and ready to go tomorrow she was sitting on one of her trunks that contained her clothes. Her father wanted her ready to leave in the morning. Alexis didn't know why he wanted this but ever since she got back from Johnny's her dad was in very high sprits. She and Johnny were talking still, either by phone or her television (her new channel 777 was Johnny's room). Alexis then went threw her pockets for her car keys so she could get a slushy, but she noticed that her keys were missing. She quricked an eyebrow she was sure she had them when she was in the studio with the guys making sure she didn't leave any thing in there. So she left for the studio and arrived as Dick Knubbler was having the guys listen to one of their songs.

"So that's uh just a, ya know a rough mix of some of the stuff you've been uh workin on," said Knubber as he noticed Alexis in the background starting to get frantic about not finding her car keys. His eye brow rose slightly at this scene but his attention returned as he heard the guys start to complain.

"Not too terribly wonderfuls, is it now? Am I right?" sighed Skwisgaar in disappointment to the song.

"No, No, it's not it's uh lacking," said Murderface

"Yeah, lacking it's like it sounds to confine," said Nathan

"Yeah to confining," said Skwisgaar and Toki together

"It's too digital," yelled out Pickles

Alexis stopped her frantic searching for her keys and gave them all looks as they all began to agree that it was to digital; which left Knubbler utterly confused on this whole situation. Knubbler just decided to ignore them and see what Alexis was searching for.

"Hey Alexis what are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for my car keys, I lost them apparently, and at the worst possible time too," sighed Alexis

"I'll keep a look out for them," said Knubbler

"Thanks," said Alexis as they both turned their attention back to Muderface who said

"Sorry if we have learned sensitive musical ears,"

"Yeah, Toki's right sorry if we gots very good ears," said Skwisgaar,

"Uh, Murderface, I'm Murderface that's my voice," corrected Murderface

Alexis and Knubbler just looked at them with 'WTF' faces.

"It sounds like microchips," said Toki offhandedly

"Yeah Pickles is right," said Nathan "who is clearly the one who said that,"

Toki took offence and snapped back

"I just said that not Pickle,"

Nathan not wanting to admit that he couldn't hear very well said

"That's a good Pickles impression that's for sure, right Pickles…" Pickles Alexis and Knubbler noticed was just staring off as if no one had said anything and Nathan then yelled out "I SAID RIGHT PICKLES!"

"It sounds like microchips, and one's and zeros," Said Pickles a little out of it. Knubbler couldn't take it any more shouted out

"You guys are all fuckin deft you know that, you can't tell the difference between anything…Can you fuckin hear me?! Can any of you fucking hear me?!"

Alex burst out laughing and said to Knubbler,

"Knubbler their moron's what do you expect,"

"Hey skwisgaar that wasn't a nice thing to say," scoffed Nathan

"Nathan, I'm Alexis,"

"Right," said Nathan

"Anyway," interrupted Pickles "we've been working on some new technology to get back to Analog," said Pickles

"Yeah follows us," said Toki as the guys left for the elevator in the corner of the room. Alexis rolled her eyes no way was she going to follow them she still had to find her keys, so she just turned the other way about to leave the room but before she even got to the door she felt herself hosted up over Nathan's shoulders.

"Nathan put me down," snapped Alexis as she pounded on his back

"Stop it," growled out Nathan as they proceeded to catch up to the guys.

* * *

On the cramped Elevator ride down to where ever they were going, Knubbler out of the corner of his eye noticed Pickles handing off some keys to Skwisgaar who put it in his pocket. Knubbler was about to say something to Alexis but he received a glare from Nathan that said 'if you say anything I will hurt you,'

After a long silent ride on the elevator they got off and headed towards some big underground laboratory; where they met two professors.

"Hello everyone we've working on several new proto types, Hoverdrums, laser string guitars, and electronic STD navigation dildo helmets," said the skinny professor as he indicated to all of the things he mentioned.

"Can'ts be to careful," said Toki

"No you can'ts be to carefuls," agreed Skwisgaar looking to the side as if to hide something.

Alexis was just staring at all of it and asked in annoyed manor.

"Can I please be put down?"

Nathan dropped her and Alexis growled at him as she turned to face the two professors as they continued on. Behind her Skwisgaar passed her car keys to Toki who hid them from Alexis.

"But what were most proud of is the HEAR-" began the second scientist who was cut off by the first.

"Hydro… Electronic,"

"Oh," said the Second

It appeared they had rehearsed all of this and were failing miserably at it.

"Hydro…you say the next word,"

"Electronic,"

"Audio,"

"Recordinational,"

"Device," said the first who then got peeved at the second scientist "Were supposed to say device together, remember, we worked it out this way,"

After five minutes of trying to work out how to say it, Alexis noticed that all the guys were very unamused.

"Oh for the love of God just hurry up and say the damn thing," snapped Alexis,

The scientist seemed to get the message and finally got it right.

"To put it planly were recording on the purest analog format…pure water," said the second scientist.

"To be what which we will be recording on," said the first scientist

"That's impossible," said Knubbler not really believing it.

The scientist began to scoff at him and said

"This is a laboratory were the impossible becomes possible," They then began to laugh and Alexis was starting to fed up with them so she yelled out,

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, AND SHOW US THIS DAMN DEVICE! God just the damn thing already,"

"Follow us," said the two scientists as they led them to the stage that was already for DethKlok to perform. DethKlok sang their song about death, Decay, and how the world was going to be destroyed by nuclear war. Alexis saw water run into a long slender cylinder, which scientist number 1 presented to them.

"And here it is," he said giving the cylinder of water to Knubbler "Within this container is the track, liquid purity,"

"Wow that's amazing," said Alexis in aw as she studied the cylinder as Knubbler played the song. He also became generally amazed.

"Wow that's amazing," he said

"I just said that," said Alexis annoyed

* * *

Two hours later Alex was still in the lab with the guys who had taken the opportunity to get drunk. Everyone was smashed, Alexis was the only sober one along with Knubbler. The guys thought it would be a genius idea to start screwing around with the new recording device.

"Hey what's this button do?" asked Pickles really drunkly.

Knubbler just ignored him and said

"Alright guys," he then noticed that no one was paying attention to him but more to Alexis,

"Guys! Uh Guys, I've just transferred all the tracks, everything we've recorded so far on to water,"

Pickles was now striking up a drunken conversation with Alexis about what some button did.

"I have no idea Pickles," shrugged Alexis

"Ok, so it's all on water…you guys should take five on the messing around,"

The guys didn't seem to appreciate this, so they began to argue that they were experimenting with this and they were being creative.

"You guys are really drunk right now," stated Knubbler "I'm just worried that your gonna mess up-" Murderface then cut him off,

"Hey why don't you have a drink, so you can relax, you ever think of that you fucking tightwad."

"Yeah, you're a tightwad," said Toki who was beyond drunk and could barely stand up.

"Psh Toki get out of here," said Murderface as if Toki had just ruined the moment.

"What do you mean me have a drink, I'm drunk already, thank you very much, okay, right now I'm trippin balls kay; I'm freakin the fuck out, okay so don't worry about me," snapped Knubbler

"You haven't drunken anything all day," said Alexis

"You shut up!" yelled Kubbler

'Thank God I'm moving out tomorrow' grimmest Alexis inside her mind

"Hey! Record this!" yelled out Nathan suddenly "ready…ready yeah your ready okay,"

Pickles hit the record button and Nathan just did a bunch of random sounds into the microphone.

"Play that back for me Pickles," said Nathan as the water was played back for him.

"You just can't get that kinda clearance," stated Pickles

"Includings now, you can't," said Skwisgaar

"That's like clearer then when he first did it," said Murderface

"Play that back one more time for me Pickles, please, please just one last time for me," ordered Nathan

"You guys are jackasses," said Alexis

"And you're a bitch but were not complaining," said Pickles as he pressed the playback button. Alexis then hit him upside the head as Nathan then said

"Yeah I'd like to get a copy of that for myself on water,"

"Yeah burn it on water," yelled out Murderface

Pickles then began to say some sort of drunken gibberish about what they were doing and Toki said

"Yeah we forwarding in progress…we should get a reward,"

"Toki beat it," said Murderface as if Toki was some loser at the party "Oh God I'm gonna throw up, Record it I got to throw up,"

"Yeah, Yeah," said Pickles really fast "Press record, quick, quick, quick" as he pressed record and Murderface recorded himself throwing up.

"Its official you're all retarded," said Alexis rubbing her forehead

"Hey Pickles catch," yelled Nathan as he threw Alexis car keys at Pickles. Her keys hit the window and fell to the floor while Pickles responded

"Aw I missed them,"

Alexis stared wide eyed as she saw the keys fall to the floor. Alexis left the recording area to where her keys fell.

"What the fuck you guys," snapped Alexis as she picked her keys up. As she stomped out of the room not wanting to hear the drunken replies that came at her all at once. Toki who was sobering up followed behind her slowly. He wanted to wait for Alexis to clam down.

* * *

Sex scene; skip ahead if you do not want to read.

Toki had waited a couple hours when he knew that Alexis had calmed down enough to hear their side of the story. Thankfully he wasn't too drunk anymore as he quietly opened her door. Alexis was lying on her back staring at her ceiling. Her keys were still in her hand.

"Alexis ares you still mads?" ask Toki

Alexis looked over at him and sighed

"Just frustrated and trying to figure out why you guys took my keys,"

"We's don'ts wants yous to leaves," said Toki childishly

"Toki it's not like I'm leaving forever I'll come back on weekends and holidays," smiled Alexis as she smiled at his child like behavior. Toki then got the saddest look on his face and looked down. Alexis smiled as she crawled over to him and captured his lips with hers. Toki was caught off guard as Alexis began to french him. Her tongue lured his to the back of her throat. Toki was so stunned that he didn't relies that Alexis was on top lending down kissing him. He snapped back to reality as she whispered sensually in his ear.

"I want to give you a little going away present."

Toki was stunned by Alexis's boldness to have sex with him; he hoped that's what she was implying.

"Okays," said Toki

"Let's go to your room," she whispered as nipped at his ear making Toki go slightly crazy.

Toki stood up and picked up Alexis like a child and she latched onto his lips kissing him all the way down the hall. Down the hallway to Toki's room, Alexis didn't stop kissing and Toki didn't stop grouping her vagina. Toki accomplished this by cradling Alexis in one arm and grouping with the other. Alexis broke away from the kiss to moan loudly at the feeling of getting so turned on. After that they were at Toki's room and they entered. Alexis took the chance to look around a little as Toki walked to his bed. Alexis smiled as she stared at the childness that the room held. Toki then set Alexis onto the bed and took her shirt off and bra off as well. Toki had repositioned himself to straddle her and began to brush his finger tips all over her breast. Alexis couldn't help her sharp intake of breath as Toki's soft fingers danced over her skin to produce sensations that were totally unlike those caused by Skwisgaar, and it did little to satisfy the raging lust within her. Alexis unconsciously arched upwards, presenting pert breasts as a flawless as could be. Toki then gently grasped her breasts, gave a light squeeze. Toki went back to letting his fingers wander around her breasts.

"Toki," she breathed out raggedly

He drew a line from her breasts to her navel and circled the indentation with a few sweeping strokes of his fingers, enjoying the way she writhed in response. Toki went lower till they reached the hem of her jeans. He quickly discarded them not after hearing Alexis whimper because he stopped touching her.

He quickly resumed touching her lower and using a steady hand, Toki flicked his hand over her clit, immediately eliciting a whole new set of heated sounds from Alexis

"Toki…please," she panted

Toki smirked his hand never leaving her clit he bent over and whispered into her ear

"Please whats? Tell me whats you wants Alexis,"

Alexis had never found Toki's voice to be all that sexy, but right now, it sounded like melted chocolate for the ears, rich and dark and smooth and the mere sound made the inner muscles of her womanhood ripple rhythmically, searching for something solid to grip and pull deeper inside her body.

"Touch me harder. I want you to touch inside of me," she managed to pant out

Toki wordlessly complied and drew a meandering path from her clit to her quivering opening, her plentiful juices saturating his finger. Toki slipped his finger in and began a slow rhythmic pace with her. Alexis was not content with this and said raggedly.

"Faster…Harder,"

Toki complied and began practically slamming his finger into her.

"More," she panted out, grinding her hips up against his finger in frustration. Toki complied by adding another finger, taking his thumb and began working on her clit again. Alexis felt like she was going to release any second now and with that final forceful trust of his finger; Alexis felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Warm fluid flooded her channel and seeped out around Toki's fingers. She coated him in her juices and Toki took his finger and licked and proclaimed happily.

"Alexis yous taste likes candies, all sweets and tangy,"

Alexis blushed and giggled, she only need a few minutes to rest. While she was doing that she saw Toki fumbling with his pants. Alexis noticed that he was ripped, She had seen Toki's muscles before but when in the prospect of having sex with him, it just turned her on all the more. Alexis decided to be a little more daring this time during sex and she felt a little guilty for taking all the pleasure. As soon and Toki's boxers were down and she got down on her knees. She began to suck on Toki's cock. "Ooh yeah," he moaned, eyes closed tight and brows knitted together in concentration as he had to sit down as Alexis contiuned to suck. Alexis swirled her tounge around his cock and around the tip for awile till she deemed her self confortable to try to deep thouat him. Alexis proceed to go down his shaft, but then a problem accourded as soon as it hit the back of her thouat her gag refelx kicked in. Alexis immdetly went back to the head of Toki's penis. As Toki neared his climax he got louder and louder it tuned out that Toki was a screamer, It was half sexy and half aggravating in Alexis opinon.

"Oh Gods yes, dat's whati'm talkin' about! Just likes dats!" said Toki aid Toki as he climaxed into Alexis mouth. Alexis had no idea what to do, it felt like someone just spit a lugy into her mouth but she swollowed tentivly gaging on Toki's seman.

"Damns Alexis you gives good blow jobs," panted Toki "I can't waits to see how you acts when I'm insides you,"

Alexis just blushed and went back to him to sit on his lap. She began to nuzzle senualsly into his neck before she started nipping at his neck. She nipped at the flesh along his collarbone as Toki lolled his head to the side as she continued biting leaving a small line of bruises along his collar. His hands grasped her waist before traveling up between them, one hand cupping her breast while the other moved along her neck and behind her head. He fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head back, taking a cue from her previous actions. Toki pushed her back down against the bed kissing her neck, he as well began to nip and suck along her neck and collar bone leaving little bruise as well. Finally both were turned on again and Alexis spread her legs for Toki to enter her.

Toki got between her legs and pushed himself into her slick entrance with a small grunt. Alexis felt little to no discomfort this time. She positioned her ankles on either side of him and started to trust inside her. Alexis moaned loudly as Toki trusted into her every time because he was moaning just as loudly. Alexis felt that familiar ball of fire begin to gather in the pit of her stomach as she did with Skwisgaar but knew that release was still far off. She would need more if she was going to reach her next orgasm. With each thrust thou she felt her self getting every so closer to her orgasm. Toki was somehow able to thrust hard into her but yet he pulled out so slowly that Alexis felt like she could explode any second. Finally with one eroticly hard thrust both released together. Both were panting and Toki pulled out and Alexis curled into Toki's chest.

"Alexis holds ons, lets get comfortable," said Toki as he moved to the head of the bed and plopped a pillow against the wall. Alexis who was on her back still panting felt Toki pick her up and lay her across his chest. She was on her stomach and he had his arm around her shoulder. Alexis then took a lock of Toki's hair and began to twirl it between her fingers as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Toki rested his chin on top of her head and just smiled.

(End sex scene)

* * *

It was the next day and Alexis was on the campus with her father. Her mother would not stop calling her blubbering how her baby was off to collage. The guys also came along but they were grumbling the entire way. They entered Alexis's dorm room they were all squished in.

"Piff dis room ist not metals," scoffed Skwisgaar

"Well Skwisgaar I still have to decorate it," said Alexis as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alexis come home with us. You can still go to class," Said Pickles in a coxing manor to get Alexis to come home with them.

"Just go guys, I can set up by myself…plus I think a few of your fans are here," said Alexis with that the guys were off to the Dethbus. Charles then walked up to his daughter and hugged her.

"I can't believe that you here, you really are something," he smiled

"Thanks daddy," said Alexis

"Well I have to go, I have a meeting to host," said Charles as he opened the door and left Alexis all alone by herself. Alexis smiled but couldn't help the single tear that fell as she heard the door close.

* * *

A/N: Yes another chapter done, this one took awhile because I was waiting Adult swim to put this episode up, and then I was just lazy to finish it. Hee hee, please forgive me for taking awhile. Here is the sex scene with Toki I hope I did okay with it and I hope you all like it.

Marner: You are correct he did do Invader Zim here's your banana sticker. I hope you can find another song to fit this sex scene. I found that blink 182's song feeling this sounded good, but that's just me.

Purpleleemer: Thank you so much for liking this story it means a lot. And you should check out Johnny. And the song headstrong just seemed to fit perfectly.

This chapter is dedicated to Marner and Purpleleemer for all the supprot they've given me.


	39. Double this that

Double this that

Double this that

It had been a week since Alexis left and DethKlok was miserable. They just couldn't get use to it. Toki had once barged in Alexis's old room demanding that she get up, but then it hit him that she was gone. Pretty much the guys were very irritable and were much more prone to doing something stupid. Right now they were at a Duncan hills coffee house with a crowd of people staring at them and a plate of cinnamon buns. The only reason they were there was because it was the grand opening.

"Why do they have us right here? In front of all these dildos?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah," agreed Pickles "I mean their like…were in front of everybody,"

"Yeah, ist likes deys gawkings at us like a bunch of fish that can'ts close their eyes," said Skwisgaar irritability

"Look at that guy," said Nathan pointing into the crowd at one of their fans that had his hair style.

"Look at that one," said Murderface pointing to another.

"Look at that douche," said Pickles

"Look at that douchebag," said Nathan

"Look at that douchebag," commented Murderface

"Look at that douchebag," said Skwisgaar

"Look at that douchebag," said Toki pointing into the audience

They continued to call everyone in the crowd a douchebag till Nathan got so fed up that he yelled out.  
"I'm just so irritated by these stupid fans!"

"Dude what's wrong with you?" asked Pickles somewhat concerned

"It's just that, here we are again, stuck with each other," grumbled Nathan

"We've got no friends," commented Murderface

"I know, it's just us ever since Alexis left…we're not friends are we?" asked Nathan

"No," said Skwisgaar

"Oh God no," said Murderface with slight disgust

"Friends we can'ts affords to have friends dis days," snapped Skwisgaar.

"De price for fames," said Toki with a far off look on his face

"Just a bunch of caged rats, that's what we are, a bunch of caged rats that are also death metal musicians." said Nathan

"Yeah were the rats," agreed Murderface "And looks what on the other side of the cage…douchebags,"

"Yeah, yeah what if someone starts fucking with us," said Nathan in somewhat alarm.

"Oh nos what if we gets fucks with," said Toki slightly paniced that, that might actually happen.

"You know I'll feel slightly better knowing my sawed off shotgun is loaded," said Murderface as he produced said fire arm getting cinnamon icing all over it "Aw jeez, I got cinnamon icing all over my hand," Murderface then shook the fire arm out of his hand causing in to fire leading the roadies that surrounded them to start firing into the crowd killing everyone in sight. Alexis herself decided to surprise the boys today and tell her about collage so far. As she rounded the corner to the coffee house she heard the gun fire and figured that Murderface did that, So as she saw the coffee house she noticed that their were was a mass killing. Alexis stopped dead in her tracks, a gun was cocked and Alexis glared and said

"Number 12 I swear to God if you shoot me, I will kill you,"

Alexis got her cellphone out and called Johnny he answered and all she said was

"You just got out done," and she hung up and the guys finally took noticed her.

"Alexis!" cried out Toki as he ran to hug her.

"Uh hey guys, what the fuck happened?"

"Nothing," said Pickles shifting his eyes around

"Well I'm outtie," said Alexis who was starting to get a little uncomfortable around all the dead bodies but not before getting a cinnamon bun.

* * *

The next day, Charles was not happy. The reason was that paper kept talking about the blood bath from yesterday, so he called a meeting to talk about this. He noticed that they were down and pouty ever since Alexis left. Charles had come up with an idea to help with the pressure and depression they were feeling right now, but right now he had to address the issue of yesterday's event.

"What happened back there?" asked Charles "Huh? What was that?"

"We don't know," said Pickles with a slight whine to his voice.

"We no means it, it was accieydentals, it not our fault" said Toki like a beaten puppy.

"Blood bath, doesn't read well in print, alright," said Charles, he felt like he was scolding a bunch of five year olds.

"WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!," yelled Nathan in a desperate manor.

"Look I have notice you guys have been down and pouty lately since Alexis left and I don't want to put you in harms way anymore…so I've taken the liberty of hiring doubles to take over for your celebrity appearances, DethKlok meet DethKlok," said Charles as he pointed to the corner where a bunch of doubles were. "Also I would like to point out that I've brought my daughter home this weekend," Alexis then chose that opportune time to come into the room.

"Hey guys, how's life," said Alexis

"Alexis yous back," said Toki with glee as he went to hug her. He hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.

"Yes Toki I love you too, now can I breath," gasped out Alexis

"Yes, yes, Now I suggest that we go to the living room so you we can discus this more in dept.

Everyone located toward the lounge and the guys were just sitting around while Alexis stood by her father.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly; you expect us to cut off our faces and then sew them on these regular jack-offs? Then re sew them back on our own faces for the tour. You're a sick man." Stated Murderface

"Murderface you just described the movie face off," stated Alexis with a dead panned look on her face.

"No I didn't,"

"No, there will be no face cutting, look at them they already look like you," said Charles who was starting to get a little irritated.

"Oh, I thought that was like a coincident…thing," said Nathan

"Listen great men throughout history have used doubles, men who needed to stay alive for the great or good of the people…much like yourselves. Men like Winston Churchill, Joseph Stalin-" but Charles was cut off by Nathan yelling out

"Awesome! I'm Stalin…I called him," said Nathan

"I'm Nixon," called out Pickles

"I wants to be Bill Cosby," cried out Skwisgaar

"No it doesn't work that way-" this time he was cut off by Alexis

"Uh Nathan Stalin killed more people then Hitler, Pickles Nixon was an ass, And Skwisgaar you can't be Bill Cosby because you're a white boy,"

"Awesome!" yelled Nathan

"Piff I still wants to be hims," huffed Skwisgaar

"Can I please finish?!" Inquired Charles annoyed that he kept getting cut off. "We get doubles of you is what I was saying,"

Murderface who had been staring at his double seemed not too pleased.

"Hold on…this…this…this guy dose not look like me, he's hideous, he's grotesque, look at him," said Murderface finding flaws with his double that looked exactly like him.

"Actually Murderface…" began Charles

Alexis was giggling quietly underneath her hand.

"Look at that head, that disgusting forehead, that stupid shaped hair, beady eyes like stupid flat…"

"If you take a good look at him you'll see that…" said Charles but it fell upon depth ears.

"…Hammer ass, Chicken legs, idiot, you got to get your eyes checked you piece of shit, this guys doesn't look like me!" yelled out Murderface it took about three seconds of realization to hit him full force that he actually looked like that and he gasped a little cry.

"Aw God, he looks just like me,"

Charles then left the room followed by his daughter and he began to bang his head against the wall.

"Daddy calm down, it's fine I'm sure they'll grow attached to their double in know time, plus I need them off my back for awhile."

Charles just turned to look at his daughter.

"Well I'm going back to my room I'll see you next weekend," said Alexis as she headed off.

* * *

One week later Alexis had arrived at Mordhaus and saw that DethKlok had indeed grew very fond of their doubles. Everyone was in the lounge; everyone was paired up with their own double. Alexis noticed that there was no room for her in the hot tub it seemed that double Nathan and Skwisgaar were where she usually sat. Charles just took a deep sigh of frustration, he some how knew this would backfire.

"Uh listen, I don't think it's a great idea for you guys to get too close your uh doubles," said Charles.

Everyone was shocked by this statement and Skwisgaar then snapped at him

"Why can'ts wes have friends all of a suddens?!"

"Well you just can't have them as your friend," said Charles

"OH he admits it," said Skwisgaar "Sees hes a tyrants, he admits it,"

"Do you uh understand the purpose of having a double?" asked Charles

"Yeah I'll take this one guys…A double is like having the best friend that you've ever had in your whole life, a double listens to you when no one in this crazy world will, a double is like having a child and watching him grow up and feeling that feeling of pride, and unyielding trust that no one else can ever give," said Nathan finishing his heartwarming speech making Alexis think he was on crack or something.

"They exist so that if someone tries to kill you, they will be killed instead," explained Charles

"Whoa what!" exclaimed Nathan

Alexis just looked at him, did they seriously not know that, that was a doubles purpose in life.

"Just thinking of those uses dead, I mean might cry, I might seriously cry about that," said Nathan

"That's why you don't get emotionally attached," sighed Alexis

"HEY!" exclaimed Nathan suddenly "Where'd my me go?"

"Look why don't you spend time with Alexis she's home this weekend," said Charles presenting his daughter in front of him as Nathan left to find his double.

"Eh but she's not here all the time like our 'mes'" said Pickles nonchalantly as Nathan came back and said it was time to pal around. Toki invited Alexis to come along as well. Thus they went out for lunch, Alexis was ignored for the most part but she didn't mind; she found it very entertaining that DethKlok wanted to spend all their time with their doubles, while their doubles wanted to be left alone. After lunch they went to mini-golf, then for a nice stroll on the beach. Alexis herself dressed in a bikini and did a little tanning. The guys paid more attention to Alexis for that, which the double were slightly thankful for. Alexis herself got a bad vibe from them but decided not to care. Once they were home DethKlok saw them off and a couple hours later they were in front of the TV watching the appearance that the doubles went to. After they turned off the TV and Murderface called the doubles on his cellphone.

"Hey we just saw you on TV at the parade, it was awesome, hey when you get back were going to have a party," said Murderface whispering the last part.

"Give me the phone, Give me the phone, Give me the phone, Give me the phone!" said Nathan really fast, Alexis thought he sounded like a girl who wanted to talk to a boy.

"Hold on…here's Nathan," said Murderface handing the phone to Nathan.

"Hi," said Nathan as he took the phone, Alexis began to giggle, "We just saw you on the parade, it was great-"

"I said that already," interjected Murderface Nathan just ignored that and continued on.

"Oh yeah, we're having a party for you when you get back-"

"I SAID THAT ALREADY!" screeched Murderface Nathan responded by putting a finger in his ear. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Ask them if they want chocolate cake!" yelled Pickles suddenly,

"I will, I will, Hold on, Hold on," said Nathan

"Oh gets de bounce house," called out Toki

"Tell them about the balloons," said Pickles

"Were gonna have balloons," yelled Nathan

It was then that Alexis erupted in laughter; she began laughing so hard that she fell of the back of the couch entirely just rolling around on the floor as her father came in. Nathan took a quick look at Charles and said quite quickly,

"We got to go goodbye,"

"What are you doing on the phone?" asked Charles "You're supposed to being doing your jobs, and why is my daughter basically having a heart attack? You know what never mind I don't want to know,"

"Jobs I play base not to have a job," said Murderface

"You're supposed to be preparing for the concert, Nathan your in charge here, how's rehearsal coming?" said Charles putting the pressure on the guys. Alexis finally recovered from her laughing fit still clutching the couch. She noticed that Nathan was mumbling around trying to find the right words, as the other guys opted a chill back away from me look. Alexis saw that this was going to take awhile so she stepped in.

"Oh daddy they've been practicing for hours and this is their first break," said Alexis

Charles seemed to by that and looked at Nathan

"What she said,"

Charles left and the guys looked at Alexis she turned to leave out the other door but she turned towards the guys and said

"You owe me," and she left.

* * *

The guys were making it up to Alexis by inviting her to their concert that they were going to that night, granted she did their make-up. As Alexis was just about to start on their make-up she saw them all in a straight line just staring, she went up to them and Nathan began to speak.

"you ever think of you know give'in all up?" asked Nathan "you know,"

"Oh you means like kills yourself," assumed Skwisgaar alarming Alexis a bit.

"No…what? No I mean like stop being famous becoming a regular old jack off, like Alexis," said Nathan

Alexis turned and glared at Nathan

"You're an ass,"

"And then kill yourself?" asked Murderface

"No, no stop being famous, yeah I don't know, you can kill yourself if you want to," stated Nathan

"You know it would be great to walk down the street not be bothered for once," said Pickles

"Walks were?" questioned Toki not fully comprehending the situation

"I don't know, walk down the street, walking ya' know,"

"To where?!"

"I don't know, walk to a store-"

"Den buys it on de internets, haves it delivereds" said Toki thinking that would be the most logical thing to do,

"I know I can buy it on the internet but what if I want to walk to the park and look at swans, you know,"

"Well maybe you should have thoughts of that befores gots famous," argued Toki

"Toki's right," agreed Nathan

"Well it is human nature," said Alexis

Everyone turned to look at her,

"What do you mean?" asked Pickles

"Humans naturally want what they can't have, like with you guys, you're famous but yet you want to have a normal life," explained Alexis she then got a smile on her face, "It just proves you boys are human…now hurry up I have to do your make-up," and with that she walked away.

"What the hell was she talking about?" asked Nathan

"I haves no ideas," answered Skwisgaar

* * *

It was pretty late and Alexis was just wandering the halls of the dethcopper, she found herself in the area were the doubles were so she entered (it was faster to cut across here to get to the kitchen) once she entered she saw all the roadies in this room were dead with their throats slit open. And saw Nathan's double talking to the general that attacked the guys. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and dragged forward by the Toki double.

"We found DethKloks whore sneaking around, what should we do with her?"

"Leave her for now, will take care of her later," said the general. As the double dispersed and went to do whatever they were going to do. Alexis was now upset she hated being called 'DethKloks whore' she was also upset that she couldn't use the virgin defense anymore. Alexis knew Karma would find away to make this right, in this crazy place Karma had away of sneaking up on everyone with out anyone knowing it. Alexis just smiled an evil smile and waited for everything to unfold. She went to a near by window and saw everything unfold. Everything happened very fast she saw that the doubles had stolen a shiny briefcase of some sort. Alexis then saw something that took the cake, the volcano erupted and lava went everywhere and the double who had all met up somewhere. Lava suddenly poured on them. Alexis smiled a cruel smile and said

"Oh sweet delouses Karma you have yet to fail me,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Pickles

"Nothing," said Alexis

"Hey were are, are doubles?" asked Nathan

"Suffering in agony since boiling hot lava washed over them," said Alexis simply.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled all the guys

The doubles were picked up and taken to Mordhaus hospital were they were somewhat taken care of. So right now all of them were standing in front to them.

"Well uh I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye to your doubles," said Charles

"Whys, deys stills alives!" exclaimed Toki in shock like they'd just found out they had to put down.

"I know they are Toki," said Charles

"Then why do we have to say goodbye to them," said Pickles.

"Because Pickles they no longer look like you, that was the point, their skin is burned; they don't even have features," said Charles starting to get irritated that they still wanted to keep them.

"What if wes burns ourselves to looks like dem," said Skwisgaar "Dens maybes we coulds keeps them,"

"That would work, you know it would!" exclaimed Murderface "Come on lets burn ourselves!"

Alexis's eyebrow rose as she said

"They aren't dog's guys, and you boys need your looks to get all the sex you want," said Alexis

"That is out of the question Murderface, your not-" began Charles only to be interrupted by Murderface yelling out

"You're out of the question!"

"You're a dumbass Murderface,"

"You shut up!" yelled Alexis

Charles sighed and yelled out

"All Of You Shut Up!" he then breathed in and said "I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye to your doubles now,"

"Let us do it, it's better if they hear it from us, because we're them after all," said Nathan somberly

"Lets take them out to lunch," said Pickles sadly

"Alexis yous wants to comes?" asked Skwisgaar

"Sure, you guys are paying," said Alexis as she walked with them.

* * *

An hour later they were all at Burzums to have lunch. it was bit odd seeing a bunch of bandaged up guys on one side of the table while DethKlok was on the other side with Alexis between Toki and Murderface.

"Thanks for coming us," said Nathan trying to opt a business like voice.

"You knows this is never easys ways to dos this," said Toki

"Yeah but you sometimes you have, dat were out of options sometimes," said Skwisgaar

"You know business is not personal…and in this case it is, it's us your us-" said Pickles but he was cut off by Nathan sighing

"I hate having to say this but-" Nathan was then stopped by Murderface.

"Oh easy, let me explain, I have a little smother way of explaining it here."

"Guys…" said Murderface as he began to search for the words to say while going threw his pockets talking out his sawed off shotgun. "You see the thing is-" Murderface's gun when off killing all five doubles instantly. The sound of the gun shot startled Alexis so she jumped into Toki's lap shaking abit.

"God damn it Murderface put the fucking safety on," snapped Alexis

No one answered her because they were too fixated on the pool of blood creeping slowly across the table. Alexis was now starting to get a little freaked out so she got out of the booth. And said

"Well I'm off, I'll be back next weekend, though I must say that it was pretty cool that a bullet ricocheted off five bodies," said Alexis as she went out the door.

'Damn it I forgot they drove me…looks like I have to take the bus,' thought Alexis, she then began to walk down the street when she was suddenly stopped. By someone yelling

"ALEXIS WAIT!!"

Alexis turned around and saw the guys running toward her.

"Don't go Alexis," said Pickles

"Yeahs hangs outs with us," said Toki pleadingly

Alexis smiled and said

"Alright but could I get a ride back to campus,"

"Sure," said Nathan

"Okay…come on let's get ice cream," said Alexis as she smiled again and the guys began walking down the street.

* * *

A/N: Yay I'm finished took me forever to get off my lazy butt. But I really had a lot of fun with the chapter; I really like the ending if find it very sweet. Oh and I want to know if you want a sex scene in the next chapter kay. Also tell me which play you want Alexis in please I have about three I want her in. here are the choices, and the parts I could see her as

You're a good man Charlie brown- Sally or Lucy (the only girls in the play)

Sweeny Todd- Ms. Lovett or Joanna

Avenue Q- Kate monster, or Lucy the slut (That is a really character for those who don't know the play)

Special thanks to:

Marner: Don't worry about it people need to spend time with their families, and I'm happy you like your banana sticker. The guys pouring out the water was my favorite part as well, it saddened me when I cut it. And I'm glad you approved with the song, Candyman works as well.

Luma: Yeah you didn't review for the longest time I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere (no offence, please don't get mad) but then you review and I was happy to know you were okay.

Purpleleemer: Thanks for saying that you liked the sex scenes I work really hard on them. Alexis is brave for doing leaving, and yeah this was one of my favorite episodes as well.

Gaarakabuto: You equal so much love right now, it really means a lot that you think that I have the best Metalocalypse fic out there. Those cookies you gave me were delicious; I'm starting to crave more hee hee. I hope you like this next chapter.


	40. Fashion Mishap

Fashion Mishap

Fashion Mishap

"You're idiots," yelled Alexis from backstage, "This has got to be one of the most retarded things you idiots have ever done," Alexis was now pulling the hair from her head. "For the love of God…I, I, I…AHHHHHHH," she screamed "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FASHION,"

"Alexis do you want to be a model?" asked Pickles just wanting Alexis to stop raving and ranting. Alexis calmed down and said

"Damn Skippy I do,"

"Alright then go to the stylist then," said Nathan

With that Alexis was off to get into one of the dresses that DethKlok had designed for their fashion line. Alexis came back five minutes later to discover that DethKlok was playing right now. Alexis her self was in a simple black tank top with the DethKlok logo, along with black sleeves attached as well, the sleeves also had a sliver of lacy going down the side, black short skirt and black lacy stockings that matched the lace on her sleeves and gigantic black five in heels boots, and everything was made out of leather. The other models were sticking up their noses at her. They kept thinking how the hell, a little girl with no breasts make it to this high fashion runway. There were three different runways and Alexis got to go down the middle she was patiently waiting her turn. But luck wasn't on her side to day, just as the girl ahead of her was half way down. The alligator she was walking ate her leg causing on of the blades on her arm to fly off and kill a reporter. To say the least pandemonium broke out and Alexis was left staring at the carnage and the death of thousand of people and the only thought that went threw her head was,

'Damn it, I never got my turn,'

* * *

It was about two hours later and everyone was on their way to Germany to meet with their fashion designer named Eric von Wiechlinghammer. It was dinner time and everyone was eating everything was going fine till Murderface began to speck.

"My god, how could you eat that?" he asked eyeing Pickles food that was a hot dog.

"What are you talking about it's a hotdog," said Pickles talking with food in his mouth.

"Pickles swallow first," sighed Alexis as she bit into her food.

"How can you even put that in your mouth?" questioned Murderface

"Are you telling me that you've never had a hotdog?" asked Pickles

"No," said Murderface disgusted

"Never, never," Pickles inquired

"No way, I ain't putting anything shaped like that in my mouth.

"Whats about bananas?" asked Toki

"No!"

"What about sausage?" asked Nathan

"No, not a sausage!" yelled Murderface

"What about a sausage?" asked Skwisgaar

"We just asked about that," said Alexis and Skwisgaar immediately covered his tracks.

"…that has… cut up in little pieces,"

"Uh no, it looks like…it's like a chopped up cock," said Murderface Alexis just rolled her eyes

'Looks like someone is insecure about his sexuality,'

"What about like a sandwich?" asked Nathan

"Uh flat one?" asked Murderface clarifying what type of sandwich it was.

"Yeah," said Nathan as if he wasn't sure where the hell he was going with that one.

"Yeah, a flat one," agreed Murderface

"Okay, how about on shaped like a dick?" asked Nathan who was now finding this situation hilarious

"NO!! That's the point!" screamed Murderface "What kinds of sandwiches are shaped like dicks?"

"I don't know like-" started Nathan but was interrupted by Murderface

"A hotdog,"

"Or a hero sandwich don't forget those," interjected Alexis as a moment of silence went over them till Pickles asked

"Man you think about penises and mouths all the time don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Murderface "God,"

"Well you do," said Pickles

"Aw give me my wipes," sighed Murderface

"Well ya did, you said penis and mouth about a hundred times today," said Pickles

"No, because it was like 'oh you've never had a hotdog' I just wanted to say 'no' and it would be fine... 'well what about this…what about that…that's like a dick…not like a dick, you guys do it all!" yelled Murderface,

"Wow, you really keep thinking about dick all day long," observed Nathan

"Yeahs you dos, keeps brings up the subjects," said Toki

"You bring it up!" yelled Murderface "I just said I don't…no I won't, I wanted over, God." Murderface then saw his way out of this use Alexis "Besides Alexis thinks about dick more then me,"

"No I don't," said Alexis

"When do you think about it?" asked Pickles generally interested

"The only time I think about dick is when I'm inserting my tampon into my vagina," sighed Alexis a little embarrassed to be sharing this.

"That is the most disturbing thing I've heard all day," said Nathan as awkward silence washed over them.

"I woulds eats a hotdogs, just putting that out there," said Skwisgaar

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence since no one wanted the subjects of dicks brought up again. They soon landed in Germany next to a creepy foreboding castle. They entered and DethKlok changed into their clothing line except the only problem was that they didn't fit too well into their clothes.

"Hey, am I going crazy or are theses clothes really tight, like extra tight?" asked Pickles who was deck out in a leather outfit that had separate arm bands going up the side with spikes and the shirt was basically a vest with a strip of leather down the middle covering up his belly button. The leather pants were very tight on him.

"Yeah it feels like I'm a sausage, you know" said Skwisgaar who was in leather as well but his top half was more exposed and instead of one strip he had about two with tiny spikes. One his right he had one sleeve that went all the way down and around the forearm he had a plate of spices and on he left he had a shoulder blade with lone thick spikes, and on his forearm a half sleeve that went to his elbow that was covered in spikes. His pants were leather, and in his area around his crotch there was a giant skull.

"Oh just stop with the innuendos," ordered Murderface thinking it was directed at him. Murderface looked like he was in and S&M outfit and he could have sex at any moment. All he was in was basically straps of leather and even his crotch was barely covered.

"That wasn't even an innuen-…I just said, you lepts to a conclusion," explained Skwisgaar

"I do agree these clothes are unfucking comfortable," said Murderface

"Well mine fits," said Toki who was dressed in leather. Strips of leather were crossing his body with small spikes; his arms were covered bands going up his arms to two shoulder pads covered with spikes and he also had a leather strip around his neck that was attached to a chain. His pants were outlined with spikes.

"Yeah mine fits just fine," said Alexis who was in the outfit from the fashion show.

"Aw Toki shut up," said Murderface irritated.

"Alexis shuts up," said Skwisgaar irritated as well.

"Aw brutal, I can't even zip these pants up," said Nathan who was trying to get into the pants. Nathan's outfit was very tight on him and squeezed him so it bulges of skin were up. He looked like a general from World War 1 or some type of war.

"Perhaps the measurements you sent were incorrect," said the fashion henchmen #1 with a thick German accent.

"This very fat gentlemen's," said fashion henchmen # 2 with a thick German accent.

"I will have to remeasure you," said fashion henchmen # 1 as he whipped out measureing tape and wrapped it around Nathan's waist.

"Waist 38" snapped fashion henchmen #1

"Waist 38" repeated fashion henchmen #2 as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Dear God I'm normally like 30…20…I'm like a 17," said Nathan trying to play it off that he wasn't generally fat.

"Nathan if your waist was a 17 you'd be skinny then me and I'm a 24," said Alexis as the doors burst open and Eric von Wiechlinghammer entered the room.

"Then it would appear that you put on a little weight," as he walked fully into the room. Alexis looked at him and had to stifle a giggle because he (in her opinion) looked like Vergil from Devil may cry 3.

"These clothes are brutal," said Nathan as they all gather to talk to him. Alexis stood between Toki and Skwisgaar as he came to stop and said.

"Oh dear, look at all of you, your much heavier then I was lead to believe you were…you didn't lie on your measurement charts did you?" asked Eric

"What, how dare you," said Murderface offended Alexis just rolled her eyes they most likely did.

"I am appalled that you would say such a thing…but yeah we probably did," said Nathan

"I based your sizes on your last album cover…you look completely different in person," said Eric.

"Well I may have been slightly airbrushed," said Murderface trying to cover up the fact he was fat.

"Yeah, and my pecks need a little more girth," said Skwisgaar "Whatevers,"

"What the fuck guys, we just photoshoped your heads onto Toki's body," said Alexis

"I'm disappointed in all of you," said Eric

"Even Toki?" asked Toki depressed,

"Your all a bunch of liars, a bunch of fat liars…you all have to lose weight especially the girl she's too heavy, I can not let these clothes out it is really rare leather…now be gone," ordered Eric.

Alexis was very pissed off no one called her fat except for her and that was when she was kidding,

"What the fuck, I'm only 112, that's not fat if anything that's underweight," snarled Alexis as she step forward and placed her hands on her hips, Eric just ignored her and left. The guys showed themselves out with a pissed Alexis who needed something to drink. As they got on the Dethcoppter Alexis took a swig of vodka and said

"I'm going to bed," and she stomped off to the room she used on the Dethcoppter.

* * *

Back at Mordhaus DethKlok called Charles to see them. Charles entered and asked.

"You all wanted to see me?" asked Charles

"I don't know say this so I'm just say we…we are having a weight problems," said Nathan

"Too fat to fit into our own clothing line," said Pickles

Now Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like talking to Erin who had just asked him if this dress made her look fat.

"You look exactly the same as usual," said Charles

"You're saying we've always been this fat," accused Murderface

"I never used the word fat," said Charles starting to get frustrated 'Yep this exactly like dealing with Erin,' he thought grimly knowing what ever he said would get him screwed over as DethKlok began to argue that Charles always did this, and how it was his fault.

"Look you called me in here for a reason, what do you want?" asked Charles who was now fed up with them.

"We need to lose weight…alright," said Nathan

"Okay, fine we'll get you on excise regiment, cut out the fatty foods, and suger-" Charles was cut off from him explaining how this was going to work by Nathan yelling out,

"What the fuck!"

"Excise!" said Murderface equally pissed off.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Nathan

"It's the only weigh to lose weight," said Charles who was looking to his daughter for help but she only stared back at him.

"Fuck that! I'd rather die fat!" Yelled Murderface

"Me to, I second that," yelled out Nathan "I'd rather die then cut out suger,"

"Me too," agreed Pickles

Alexis rested her head in her hand and held her other hand flat as if to say

'What did you expect?'

"You all feel this way?" asked Charles who already knew the answer

"Yeah," said Nathan

"Well have fun being fat, if you change your minds I'll hire a personal trainer, I uh got stuff to do," said Charles as he left the room.

"Aws whats we dos nows?" asked Toki

"To the grocery store," proclaimed Pickles

* * *

How Alexis got to the Grocery store or why she was even there was beyond her, but she was there and standing with the guys who were going over a few thing before they began to shop.

"Okay we need to figure out this food bullshit," said Nathan "Toki Skwisgaar you did some online food research, let's hear it,"

"Alright everyones," said Skwisgaar holding up a piece of paper

'This ought to be good,' thought Alexis

"It says on this page that we gots to cuts out dem carboyhatreds," said Skwisgaar.

"Yeah no more of dem carboyhyritits," said Toki

"What are Carboymybrates?" asked Nathan

"Oh yous knows like Spegetties," said Skwisgaar

"Bread," interjected Toki

"Paper towels you know," said Skwisgaar

"Kleenex and that stuff," said Toki

"Oh well that's easy," said Pickles "No more of that stuff,"

"Uh guys you need carbs to survive it's just telling you to cut down on the carb intake," said Alexis

"Can't we have just a little bread?" asked Murderface

"I mean we don't have to be hunger Nazi's to our stomachs," said Nathan and everyone agreed,

"Uh yeah you do," muttered Alexis but her comment was drowned out by the guys.

"Alrights, yeah ok, also it says that the less we eats the mores less fat we get ourselves," said Skwisgaar

"So we starve ourselves a bit," said Murderface as if it was no big deal

"Yeah that's fine," agreed Pickles

"Uh guys I think your miss reading that…I think it's telling you to cut down on the portions you eat," said Alexis

"Piff Alexis you knows nothing," said Skwisgaar as Murderface piped in

"What if we just ate like one really big meal a day and then like eat nothing the rest of the day,"

The guys began to think this over when Toki said

"Yeah that sounds like it will works,"

"Ja sounds good I guess," said Skwisgaar a little unsure if that was a good idea or not.

"And maybe we should eat that meal right before we go to sleep, so there's nothing left but to do but to digest," said Murderface

"That sounds like a good idea," said Nathan "So you just sleep it off,"

"Yeah your body is just digesting," said Toki

"Losing weight by sleeping," said Nathan thoughtfully

"That's good ideas," said Toki

"How about popsicles," Murderface suddenly said "That's like for snacks when were not having our one meal a day,"

"Hey dude isn't that the shape of you know what," snickered Pickles

"Guys…I don't know that doesn't sound right," said Skwisgaar

"Thank you some one who isn't stupid," said Alexis who was getting tired of their stupidty.

"Skwisgaar, Alexis, popsicles are like drinking a glass of water…what are we supposed to do cut out water too," explained Nathan

"Yeah what are we supposed to do on a hot day…not eat popsicles," said Pickles

"Uh you could suck on some ice," suggested Alexis as Murderface turned to her and said

"How could you not eat a popsicle?"

"Because they're just pure sugar," muttered Alexis

"Alrights, alrights, popgoggles wes can haves," said Skwisgaar finally consenting to the idea that you could eat popsicles on a diet.

"Alright, Popsicles!" exclaimed Toki excitedly

"Okay let me get this straight…one really big, then we go to sleep, but no paper towels a little bit of bread because we're not Nazi's, and as many popsicles as we want?" asked Nathan making sure.

"Yeah," said Skwisgaar

"Dudes we're on a diet," said Pickles with a laugh as it was some big joke.

"I would hardly call it a diet," said Alexis

"Whys our diet is perfect," whined Toki

"No it's not Toki it's terrible," said Alexis

"Well we beg to differ," said Murderface

"Fine…how about a bet, if you lose weight from this thing you call a diet I'll move back in with you…and if I win you give me 200 dollar's" smirked Alexis

"We dos its," said Toki proudly

"Ja buts if we wins you must sleep in our beds," purred Skwisgaar seductively.

"Alright, I'll see you boy's next Friday," smirked Alexis already knowing that she won as she heard Nathan shout out.

"I'm starting to get really hungry!"

* * *

It was one week later when Alexis returned to Mordhaus to see the guys in the lounge. Alexis had a bag of Taco Bell as she entered and sat down as Nathan said,

"Who has the remote? Put it on the food network, I'm starving," said Nathan looking longingly at the bag of Taco Bell.

"Aw what are we doings this for we're just teasing ourselves," Said Skwisgaar who was beginning to crave nachos.

"We've had to lose weight by now," said Murderface "Let's just go to the scale," as they got up and left for the hospital that was on the property.

They reached the Doctors office and he began to weigh them and do other things to them as well. Alexis smirked as soon as the doctor said what was going on with them.

"Well you've all put on about 20 pounds,"

"Evens me?" asked Toki

"Oh Toki shut up," hissed Murderface

"YES!" cried Alexis in triumph "You guys owe me 200 dollars,"

"That's impossible!" Exclaimed Nathan

"Your one meal a day slowed down your metabolism to a grinding halt, so your body held on to everything you gave it, popsicles are just pure sugar" said the Doctor

"So theys pure greats!' said Skwisgaar angrily

"Look they made you fat…whatever, the only one I'm concerned about is you Murderface it looks like your animally on your teeth is disintegrated." Said the doctor

"Oh well its probably because I was honking up my food," said Murderface casually

"But then you would have lost weight," said the Doctor not sure enough to believe him or not.

"Well I was hungry again so I had eat again," explained Murderface

"Only you could make Bulimia fail Murderface," laughed Alexis

"What…what is with you, the Spanish inquisition?!" asked Murderface mad at the doctor

"Yeah, uh Spanish rice man…this is upsetting I think we should go have another secret meet N' eat in the closet…Come on guys," ordered Nathan "You too Alexis,"

* * *

They soon found themselves Murderfaces closet with various foods and Alexis with her Taco Bell.

"Oh I'm sos ashameds of myselfs, haveings to eats in the closets, I needs cup cakes to calms me downs," said Skwisgaar

"What am I sittings on?" asked Toki alarmed of what he might be sitting on.

"Oh those our my puke bags, I honk in them and store'm in here in a kinda ashamed and stuff," answered Murderface

"That's disgusting Murderface," blanched Alexis as she took a bite of her Taco. Pickles then leaned over Alexis and began to fiddle with the door.

"We should probably pick a different closet then Murderface's, next time we have a meet 'N eat," suggested Nathan who then turned his attention to Pickles and asked "Pickles what are you doing over there?"

"I'm just locking the door, if someone finds us eating in here we're going to get in trouble, we're gonna get in trouble," said Pickles in a paranoid way.

"Pickles calm down you guys own this place why would you get in trouble?" questioned Alexis

"This is pathetic, I mean-" began Nathan but his words became muffled as he took a bite of whatever he was eating.

"Yeah," said Skwisgaar who had understood all of what Nathan had said, "It all started when Wiechlinghammer made the comments abouts us being fat…it's False!" exclaimed Skwisgaar at the end of that little speech.

"Oh gosh your rights, it's Wiechlinghammer's fault," exclaimed Toki

"Thank you," sighed Alexis

"Yeah we got to let Wiechlinghammer go…huh I feel bad doing it he's such a good pal let's go do it," said Nathan

"He was an ass," said Alexis as she turned on the lights and saw what everyone was eating but what really disturbed her was what Murderface was doing to a hot dog. He was licking the hot dog in a very suggestive manor which made everyone just stare at him with some shock.

"What…Nothing, big deal," Murderface said trying to play it off as if it was no big deal.

"That is so wrong on many different levels," said Alexis as they left the closet.

"Okay we're going to head to Germany…Alexis you stay here," ordered Nathan

"Wait, why?" asked Alexis

"Because I said so," said Nathan

"You just don't me nagging you about the money you owe me," Alexis deadpanned.

With that the guys were running towards the dethcoppter when they heard Alexis screaming,

"Fine you want to be fat bastards, be fat bastards, I'll be a twig with a thyroid problem!"

* * *

(Sex scene, skip if you do not want to read)

Alexis was lounging on the couch flipping threw channels on the TV.

'Over 100 channels and nothing to watch,' she thought it was then that the guys returned home. They looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Uh guys what happened?" asked Alexis

"Don't wanna talk about it," said Nathan as the guys dispersed their own separate ways. Pickles however stayed with Alexis, she however didn't know he was there because she laid back down on the couch. He wanted to just forget about what he saw that evening.

"\ I'm bored, there's nothing to do," whined Alexis

Pickles smirked 'Perfect,' he thought

"So tell me Alexis, what was it like having sex with Toki and Skwisgaar?" asked Pickles slyly

Alexis face look three separate things one was embarrassed, two was horrified that he knew this, and three was fear that he had lost respect for her. She swallowed slowly and asked,

"H…how do you know about that," stammered Alexis

"They told us, Toki was a little jealous that you gave your virginity to Skwisgaar, but then realized that he didn't have to deal with a whinny scared virgin." Smirked Pickles "So Toki was quite happy that Skwisgaar did that job for him, and from what they said you're quite a good lay,"

Alexis blushed and asked with a little giggle.

"Are you drunk Pickles?"

"Tipsy," he answered "So what was it like screwing them,"

"Oh I liked it don't get me wrong but I feel I still have a lot to learn,"

"I could teach you," shrugged Pickles as he took a swig from a near by beer.

"Really?" asked Alexis hopefully like a child. Pickles smirked and said

"Yeah, Skwisgaar may have screwed a lot of women but I know for a fact I've slept with far more women then him,"

"Really, how?" asked Alexis curiously

"I've been famous since I was sixteen in the 80's with my old band…I've screwed a lot of women so I know a lot of things, I can teach you if you want," shrugged Pickles

"Ok," answered Alexis as she and Pickles went to his room. Once in Pickles room Pickles put her on the bed and stripped her then himself.

"So Alexis what do you want me to teach you?" asked Pickles

Alexis thought for a second and then said timidly,

"Um well I want to be able to deep throat,"

"Alright," said Pickles "The big thing is to relax your throat…by the way I'm curious what makes you so good at blow jobs." He smirked

Alexis blushed a little bit as she lowered her body down to the ground grasped his penis and gave him a tentative lick. He groaned as she wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. When she began to suck gently around the head, Pickles moaned. He watched the way her lips sucked him down, and swirl her tongue around his head. It felt wonderful to Pickles, one of the better blow jobs he had received in his life so far.

"Alright try to deep throat it," moaned Pickles who was enjoying this blow job. Alexis tried to do this but once again she began to gag against his penis. Pickles saw this and said "You just gotta relax your thoat," rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her neck making her throat relax, watching her perform her task with a mixture of lust and affection.

Alexis's eyes widened as she was able to take another inch of him in,

'All just by relaxing my throat,' she thought

Her mouth now down to her hand that rest at the base of his penis.

"Good," Pickles whispered.

He then placed his palm on the back of her head and began to gently push her down the last few inches of his length.

"Stay relaxed." he whispered feeling her gag-reflex begin to act up a little as she finally engulfed the entire throbbing length in her mouth.

Since she could go no further, Pickles gathered a fistful of hair into his hand and with a gentle pull, used it to slowly pull her head back up to the halfway point of Pickles cock. He then reverted back to a gentle pressure to push her down completely once again. When she finally bypassed her gag-reflex after a while, Pickles removed his hand completely and with a mischievous grin, took his hand and caught one of her exposed breast he gave it a firm squeeze The unexpected touch caught Alexis off gard causing her to jump up Pickles length half-way, only to fall back down on his penis but this time not gagging "Very good Alexis." Pickles grinned trying to suppress a laugh by her actions. "At least you by passed your gag-reflex." Alexis glared at Pickles before she continued what she was doing till Pickles climaxed into her mouth. Alexis was about to spit out Pickles semen. Pickles saw this and clamped his hand around her mouth,

"Swallow it," he ordered gently as she carefully swallowed. Once she was finished Pickles leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Now it's your turn," said Pickles as he suddenly sunk his finger into her, Alexis arched her hips off the bed and let out a moan as Pickles moved his thumb to rub her clit. Alexis's moans went louder as Pickles added another finger.

"Wow you get wet fast, I wonder if I could fist you," wondered Pickles

Alexis got scared and said frightfully

"NO!"

"Alright, alright, I got a better idea anyway, after your orgasm you'll see," said Pickles as he lowered himself to her vagina. Alexis began to rock her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside her and rolling his tongue around inside her, while stroking at her clit. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Warm fluid flooded her channel and seeped out around Pickles's mouth. He licked her juices up slowly as Alexis collapsed on the bed. Pickles picked her up by her waist. He spread her legs and firmly wedged himself into her and lifted her up so she was facing him. Alexis squeaked in surprise and Pickles smirked.

"Alexis," he whispered to her. "I hope you know that in this position you have to do half the work."

Alexis look at him questioningly.

"Alexis." He smirked. "You gotta learn to be on top sometime" He then leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Go for it; go as slow or as fast as you want I'll keep up with you."

Alexis raised her hips slightly in hesitation. When she brought them back down, Pickles raised his hips to meet her, pushing incredibly deep into her burning body. The sensations were delicious and a sigh of pleasure escaped her. Pickles watched Alexis ride his penis for all she was worth. Pickles had told her that she was doing a good job. Her small breasts bounced up and down causeing a slight jiggling motion; she gripped Pickles knees for support and gradually increased her speed until she sensed she was close to orgasming. Not wanting her orgasm to be over so soon she stopped with the red haired man buried deep within her and began to grind her hips back and forth over his throbbing erection. Alexis then leaned forward and buried her face into Pickles neck and began kissing and nipping.

"Alexis," Pickles groaned, he loved what she was doing the kissing and nipping drove him over the edge, Also combined with her grinding his penis slow and hard. Alexis loved this feeling of being on top, she liked the way she could make Pickles penis rub every inch of her vagina. She could feel the muscles deep within her jumping erratically and knew her impending orgasm would be a good one.

Pickles struggled to fill his lungs with air but the feel of her quivering body growing tighter and tighter kept leaving him breathless. "Oh god…" Alexis panted in ecstasy.

She suddenly hit her orgasm, she knew it was coming but it was such a shock when it finally came,her whole body began to shake uncontrollably and tightened her grip around Pickles shoulders as she hung on for dear life. Pickles breath felt forced from his lungs as Alexis suddenly grew tighter and wetter as her orgasm overtook her. The feeling of her vagina contracting around him because too much and he allowed her body to milk every last drop from his spasming body. Alexis was panting heavily she was very tired, Pickles saw this and said

"You're tired already, we have to work on your stamina, guys like to go more rounds, I'm surprised that Skwisgaar let you get away with one round, but let me do one more thing before you completely collapse," sighed Pickles as he picked her up, stood up on the flood; he wrapped his arms around her (To support her, since she looked like she would fall down any second). Since he was adequately lubricated, he positioned himself at the puckered hole they had left untouched until now.

"P-Pickles? What are you doing?" Alexis stammered, in worry at the thing prodding her ass; Alexis was about to freak out at this feeSince Skwisgaar took Alexis red cherry, he was going to take her black cherry.

Pickles began pressing his chest to Alexis's feminine form; snaking his arm around he took her chin in her hand he tilted her head up and gazed into eyes of sea foam green.

"Just trust me Alexis. It won't feel very good at first, but I'm sure it you'll end up liking it. Pickles then began to press inside her, easing the head bit by bit into her incredibly tight body. Alexis felt a hot burning sensation of being stretched beyond normal limits and instinctively tried to wriggle away from her body's intruder but Pickles held her fast.

"Don't fight me Alexis." He whispered in her ear. "You're only going to make it hurt more, and that's never good."

Alexis whimpered as he slid into her slowly, aided by her own body's lubrication on his length. Pickles bent down and craned her next to the side and brushed his lips gently over her face cheek, temple, neck and even the occasional nip. As he tried to ease the discomfort he knew she must be feeling.

Pickles finally felt himself sink in to the hilt and uttered a low moan of pleasure at the incredible tightness that surrounded him. This hole was just as tight if not tighter than her vaginal entrance and definitely hotter. Even as he held still within her he could feel her muscles rippling and flexing as her body tried to adjust to the new sensation.

Alexis had given up struggling at Pickles command but still felt a little uncomfortable with her current position. Why would he want to put that THERE? She had orgianally planed on this not happening but plans change right. She wiggled unconsciously and despite his firm hold on her. It was enough movement to extract another guttural groan from the man behind her. She could feel his hot length pulsating within her and while it was an incredibly weird feeling and a little embarrassing,

Pickles, confident he had given her body enough time to grow moderately accustomed to this new penetration, withdrew slightly only to slide back in.

"Oh!" Alexis gasped, taken by surprise by the stab of pleasure that accompanied his movements. Pickles then took his arm and trailed it slowly down to her vagina and slid a finger into her. Alexis let out a moan as he began to rub her clit. Pickles picked up a rhythm and Alexis moaned as she spread her legs and whimpered out

"More fill me," Pickles smirked as he added two more fingers and began to stroke her clit with his thumb. Alexis felt as if she was about to burst. Pickles slammed his cock into her ass and his fingers into her vagina at the same time, that Alexis couldn't slam back agents him. Alexis threw her head back in pleasure.

Without words, Pickles increased his pace, still moving as one, drawing a low keening moan from Alexis.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Pickles rasped in her ear as he continued to thrust steadily against her "Yes, I like, I really like it, don't stop." She begged, loving this new feeling inside her.

Alexis could feel herself nearing her next orgasim. Pickles himself was about to go over the edge as well so he increased his pace a little bit. "Alexis," Pickles groaned. "I'm almost there. Just hold on I'll make us both cum together."

Alexis didn't think she could have disobeyed if she had tried. The feeling of her back flat against Pickles chest with his cock wedged in her ass while "Oh …" she moaned breathlessly, turning her face upwards to look at Pickles and kissed him, letting her tongue massage his as she orgasimed in his arms.

. He could feel her body convulse against his. He had to wrap his arm around her seeing as standing became useless. The inner muscles of her vagina began to milk his fingers, as they expanded and contracted endlessly around his fingers. Pickles let out a moan as he felt Alexis's body convulse due to her orgasim. Feeling all the muscles around his cock squeeze in unison was enough to send him over the edge. Possessively, he bit down on Alexis's delicate skin where her shoulder joined her neck as he emptied his seed into her. Only when he began to come down from his own orgasmic high did he ease up. By then, a slight purple bruise and two small punctures from his canine teeth marred her skin. Pickles noticed that Alexis would go crazy for getting bitten like that. Alexis breathed in as he his teeth lingered. She whimpered as he pulled away. She hissed in slight pain as he pulled out of her ass, Pickles picked her up and laid her on his bed. He watched her pant and turn on her side to face him.

"You are a good lay," breathed Pickles "I also like the fact you lasted this long," Alexis smiled weakly before she fell asleep. Pickles smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I was in a real lazy mood as of late, but bad news I can't update for a little bit because I have so many projects and it's a pain to balance all those things and this but who knows I might be able to balance everything and get another chapter done, but most likely not. But I really hope you enjoyed this sex scene work really hard on it, I also hope that Pickles is in character, if not I humbly apologies. Oh and the one line about 'being fat bastards' that's from fomey who is done by (well i forget,) but I just thought it'd be funny to put in.

Special thanks to:

Marner: Glad you like your banana sticker, Yeah I like the part of Joanna for Alexis as well but I'm gonna hold off a little on that chapter for a little bit, The song I typed this sex scene too was 'Run around,' I don't know who did this song but it has a rock & roll sound to, just a heads up incase you want to find it. Also if you have any other songs please let me know.

Luma: Sweet two reviews, I'm glade you loved my Toki and Alexis sex scene. And of course DethKlok are silly boys that's what makes them so loveable heehee. You need to see Sweeny Todd it is so good, that is if you like blood and gore and singing along with it. Hope you like this chapter.


	41. Costume Contest

Costume contest

Alexis was sitting in during for a band meeting, her father had called her and asked her to come over immediately. After she hung up the roadies busted into her dorm room and dragged her off. Charles was now wrapping up, he cleared his throat and said

"The record company is having a little party for Halloween,"

The guys gowned at this, their record company's parties were never fun, they were always boring and everyone was uptight. Charles continued on,

"Since it is Halloween they have decided that it will be a costume party, and a group costume contest will be held."

"Who gives a shit," said Pickles

"Well Pickles this is mandatory all the bands that are signed to the record label must compete in this contest," Stated Charles matter of factly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone outraged that they were being forced to go.

"You must also have a girl in your group as well as your manager, so both me and my daughter will be dressing up," Said Charles

"Daddy I have collage to worry about," said Alexis a little irritated that she was being dragged into this.

"Well your going to have to put it off for a little bit," stated Charles

Alexis sighed irritated that she was roped into this but at least she could help pick out what they were going to go as.

"I vote we go as ourselves," said Pickles as he took a swig from his vodka bottle.

"Who the hell am I going to be?" asked Alexis

"Uh a groupie," stated Nathan

"How about…No," said Alexis deadpanning

"What would you have us go as," snapped Murderface "And it can't be nothin with those damn dresses,"

"They were yukata's jackass," said Alexis threw gritted teeth.

"Hows about Vikings," suggested Skwisgaar suddenly

"Yeahs," Interjected Toki "wes all Viking lords and Alexis our wench," Everyone seemed to be happy, well all the guys; Alexis not so much,

"No," she said deadpanning.

The guys turned around they were back a square 'effing one now because of her. They all glared at her, why did she have to be so God damn difficult.

"And pray tells vhat you vants to dos?" asked Skwisgaar in a board manor.

"How about…Zelda," said Alexis

"What?" questioned Pickles confused?

"It's a video game…look I could go as Link, Toki could be Princess Zelda, Nathan could be the wolf, Pickles could be the evil guy, and you three could be the elements of the triforce," stated Alexis

The guys looked at one another and said together

"No!"

"Ok…Ok… how about Devil may cry, that's more up your ally…I could be lady, Toki could be Dante, Skwisgaar Trish, Pickles can be Jester, Daddy can be the main evil guy, Nathan can be Virgil, and Murderface could be Beowulf,"

"Is that a video game?" asked Pickles

"Yes," answered Alexis

"NO!" they yelled

Alexis rolled her eyes and said

"How about-" but she was cut off by Pickles who said

"If it is another video game the answers gonna be no,"

Alexis shut up because the next suggestion she was going to say was going to be Assassins Creed.

"Yeah we have to pick something that's metal," stated Nathan

It was another hour and everyone was arguing about what their group costumes should be. Nathan had suggested famous murders, but that was quickly tossed aside because Charles didn't want weapons at the party. Pickles suggested they go as different bottles of beer, they said no. Murderface said executioners and they were going to behead Alexis, again everyone disagreed. Finally after all the bickering stopped an idea suddenly popped up into Alexis head,

'This better work,' she thought as she spoke "How about the seven deadly sins,"

The room became quite as everyone turned to look at her. Nathan was the first one to speak.

"Metal,"

Thus it was decided that they would go as the sins, but which sin they were going to go as was the problem. That problem was easily solved with seven pieces of paper and a fish bowl. Nathan was the first to draw.

"Alright I'm Pride," he said seemingly happy with what he got.

Pickles was the next to go he reach his hand in and pulled out a tiny paper and looked at it.

"Sloth," he replied.

Toki then stuck his hand in and swirled the papers around and when his hand finally grasped on he yanked his hand out of the bowl as if it was on fire and opened it and happily said,

"Envy,"

Charles went next who just took a piece without much dramatics as the other had he opened his to revile

"Greed,"

Murderface stuck his hand in, in sort of the same manor and pulled his out looked at it, stood up and yelled out

"Gluttony…Gluttony what the fuck this was fixed…how come I have to be the fat sin!" who looked ready to throw one of his famous temper tantrums, but none of the other guys were in the mood.

"Murderface chill," said Pickles who was staring icily at him "We all agreed whatever sin we got was the one we were going as so shut up a deal,"

Murderface sat down and pouted in his chair much like a child would. Alexis just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in. She turned her head to the side closed her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper; she hoped she wasn't lust because the guys would want to dress her in a real skimpy outfit. As her eyes looked at the piece of paper she happily exclaimed

"I'm wrath,"

The guys cursed under their breaths they really wanted Alexis to be lust so they could dress her in skimpy clothing, but it looked like Skwisgaar was going to be lust. Alexis then stood up stretched and said

"Well I'm going back to collage now, see you guys this weekend so we can work on our costumes." With that she was out the door.

* * *

It was the night of the party and Alexis and the guys were rushing around trying to get their costumes in order.

"Damn it guys where are my wings?" asked Alexis trying to finish her costume.

"Alexis helps my hairs," called Skwisgaar

"Coming," called Alexis as she put her skirt on and rushed off to the bathroom. She entered and saw Skwisgaar's costume. He was just in a bottom part of a robe that rested on his hips and he was thinly covered by the material and the word lust was nicely embroidered in purple on the front part. He was adorned with black angle wings, and on top of his head were two bat wings that were colored purple outlined in black and on his arm he wore had an arm bracelet.

"Wow," smiled Alexis, blushing a little.

"I sees you likes it," smirked Skwisgaar.

"Oh shut up, how do you want your hair?" asked Alexis as she took a brush and a hair tie.

"Just a pony tail," said Skwisgaar

"Okay, hold on," said Alexis as she took his long hair and put it up in a high ponytail. "There that should do it," with that Alexis went to finish up herself. Alexis was in a sports bra type shirt with wrath embroidered on it in red, and a skirt that went over her belly button. Alexis returned to her room and began putting on her long black stockings. When she finally put the red bat wings she put on her flats and went to meet the guys. She still needed to find those wings of hers. She then went to meet the guys in the dining room, when she entered she saw all of the guys in their costumes.

Nathan was in normal clothes and boots except that his shirt was embroidered in sliver with the word pride. His hair was highlighted with sliver, he had black angle wings on and he had gray bat wings outlined in black on his head. Next was Pickles, who was in his normal clothing with sloth embroidered in blue on his shirt, his black angle wings adorned his back and he hand blue black wing outlined in black on his head. After Pickles was Charles. He had on black tee-shirt and pants, his shirt had Greed embroidered in orange on it, he had black angle wings as well and he had orange bat wings outlined in black. He had also dyed the tip of his hair orange.

"Wow daddy you look great," smiled Alexis

"Thank you Alexis," smiled Charles

Alexis then spotted Murderface he was in his usual clothes except in black and Gluttony embroidered in yellow. His hair was highlighted with yellow. He also wore black angle wings and he wore yellow bat wings outlined with black on his head. He wore an angry look on his face clearly not happy about being gluttony.

Lastly was Toki he wore black clothing as well with the word envy embroidered in green. His hair was highlighted in green, and he wore black angle wings and had green bat wings outlined in black.

"Wow you guys look great," smiled Alexis as she spotted the extra pair of angle wings. She put them on and said, "Alright let's go to this party,"

The arrived at the party an hour later, they were announced in and everyone gave Alexis looks. Everyone in the entire building had a costume on. The girls at the party were all over Skwisgaar and he was making frequent trips to the bathroom, and he had a girl on each arm when he ever he went. Alexis rolled her eyes in disgust.

'Whoreing sluts,' she thought as she left to look out on the balcony. When she opened the door she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Alexis as she looked up and saw a guy with spiky blond hair, nice slim body, and he was wearing a gorgues smile, Alexis realized that this was Mark Fetistian, he was the lead singer of 'the death crusaders,' Alexis was somewhat of a fan of them, the only reason she really liked the band was because Mark was really cute.

"Oh my God, you're…you're," stammered Alexis

"Ah a fan I see, you're with Deathkloks group right?" said Mark with a little laugh.

"Um yeah, I'm Alexis," said Alexis turning her head to the side so he wouldn't see her blush. After she was sure she had stopped blushing, she then noticed his costume.

"You're Cloud from Final Fantasy 7 right?" asked Alexis

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you know this, many people have asked me who I am," said Mark with a laugh.

"Well I've played Final Fantasy 7 and beaten it to," laughed Alexis.

"Come on, the view is spectacular," smiled Mark as he linked arms with Alexis as they went to the edge of the balcony.

"Wow your right this is a great view," smiled Alexis

* * *

Inside Toki was trying to find Alexis to see if she wanted to dance or something. But when he saw that Alexis was talking to somebody from another band he began to get upset and stomped off to the open bar were Pickles was sitting. Toki then angrily ordered vodka; he then began to slam it back.

"Toki take it easy god," said Pickles

"Damns him, he steals Alexis," growled Toki

"What do you mean?" asked Pickles curious about this. "What's with Alexis?"

"She withs someothers guy," groaned Toki

"Eh don't worry we have been ignoring her tonight so she might be upset, but it seems you picked the right sin for you, you're just green with envy aren't you," laughed Pickles "Where is she?"

"Follows me," ordered Toki as he and Pickles went to the balcony and spied on Alexis.

"Wow that's so funny," laughed Alexis as Mark told her what happened when he and his band went to Cancun last month. Mark smirked at her,

"You know, you have a very cute laugh,"

Alexis blushed and said

"Oh my, no one's ever told me that before," smiled Alexis

"Are telling me DethKloks never said anything about it," asked Mark

Pickles was now restraining Toki so he wouldn't rush forward and kill Mark, Pickles himself didn't like the crap this guy was slinging at her.

"Well they say other nice things to me,"

"Such as?" inquired Mark

"Well, let's see…" began Alexis as she began to think about what the guys had once said to her in the past. "Oh…well they always complement me on how I do their hair and make-up,"

"That all?"

"No, of course not, they always want to hang out with me, they know what I like, and they deal with my anger very easily,"

"Well have they ever looked at you sexually?" asked Mark

Alexis was stunned by this question, she didn't want to revile that indeed she had sex with three of the DethKlok members. She just looked away in embarrassment.

"I thought so, looks like they only see you as a little sister," sighed Mark "Listen why not go out with me, you're very sweet and I'm sure you're sick of being on the sidelines whenever your out with them,"

* * *

Both Pickles and Toki were pissed,

"Don't go for 'em Alexis," growled Pickles

"Yeahs," agreed Toki as they were about to charge at Mark and beat him to a bloody pulp. Just as they were about to charge both were grabbed from behind by Nathan and Skwisgaar.

"Whats are you doings?" asked Skwisgaar as he held on to Toki who was squirming to get out of his hold.

"Alexis is gettin hit on by some ass, and we don't like it,"

"Really?" asked Nathan

"Yeahs, and then he ask her out on a dates," said Toki who had calm down enough to give a straight answer.

Back to Alexis, she was in a little dilemma she didn't know what to do. She was debiting whether or not to go out with him, Yes he was very cute, and one of her favorite singers, but what about the guys,

'Wait why am I thinking about them?' thought Alexis 'it's not like they'd ever want to go out with me…and the sex…well that's just a mutual thing among friend I guess,' Alexis then sighed in sadly

"I know what will help you decide," said Mark suddenly he cupped her chin and kissed Alexis. Shock was on Alexis face.

The guys were not happy all four of them were now about to beat them up when suddenly Charles and Murderface appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Charles as Murderface crossed his arms

"Abouts to beat ups a guys for kissings Alexis," said Toki pointing at the secne.

"Don't touch him if you hurt someone from another band your just going to get sued and then we might actually be in trouble for once." Sighed Charles as DethKlok grumbled and stayed were they were.

Alexis pushed Mark away, and yelled with disgust in her voice

"What are you doing?!"

"Just kissing you," answered Mark nonchalantly

"Well don't," said Alexis in disgust

"Why are you upset it was one innocent kiss…don't tell me that was your first one," said Mark

"NO!" screamed Alexis as she slapped Mark across the face " Stop treating me like a child, I'm 18 years old, I've had my first kiss when I was 12 alright, and I just don't like kissing someone I've just met, I'm not a slut," and with that she stomped off. As she was about to answer the main room she noticed the guys in their hiding spot.

"Are you going to fucking spy on me all night or are we going to get some drinks," snapped Alexis

The guys just smiled and Pickles said

"Alright Alexis whatever you want,"

"I want vodka," said Alexis pitifully

"That the barkeep can do," said Pickles as he and the guys slung their arms around her shoulders and headed off to the open bar.

* * *

A couple hours later the record company was about to announce the winner of the costume contest, Alexis with in those couple of hours was enjoying herself. Pickles had bought her a few drinks, and the guys had danced with her at least once. Even though that incident occurred Alexis was having a lot of fun. Charles had said that they would leave as soon as the winner of the costume contest was announced. Alexis hoped that they would win they had the most unique costumes at this place.

"Hello, your attention please we would like to announce the winners of the costume contest." Said a man as he approached the microphone, everyone crowded together to hear who had won. All the bands were huddled together just in case they won. "Though careful judging we have decided which band has won the costume contest…drum roll please…" Said the announcer as he paused for dramatic effect.

"GET ON WITH IT!" someone yelled out

"FINE!" the announcer cleared his throat and said "The Seven Deadly Sins won."

A huge spot light shone on DethKloks party of seven, a large path was made so they could go up on stage and get their prize which was a years supply of candy.

'Knowing Toki that candy will be gone in a month…maybe two give or take a few days,' thought Alexis as they walked of stage to the limo. Once in the limo they began to drive off.

"Well tonight was very enjoyable," smiled Alexis as she popped some chocolate into her mouth. They decided to take the candy into the limo.

"Yeah, yeah, too boring," said Nathan.

Alexis smiled and said

"Thanks for not interfering tonight,"

Everyone looked at each other stunned,

"Uh yeah no problem," said Pickles totally clueless about what to do or say next.

"Yeah it just proves that you're willing to let me take care of myself," Said Alexis with a smile.

"Yeahs well yous eighteens you can take cares of yourselfs," said Skwisgaar stubbornly

Alexis smiled at this comment and thought

'they wanted to interfere so bad that I can tell,' she was pulled out of her thoughts by Pickles

"So what was it like to kiss that douchbag?" asked Pickles with a smile as if it was.

"A girl never kisses and tells," said Alexis

"Aw come on Alexis," whined Toki pitifully

"No," said Alexis with a little laugh.

"Alexis are spending the night tonight?" asked Charles

"Lets see it's one in the morning and dorms are closed for the night…so yeah I have to," said Alexis

"Alright I'll make sure to have your room ready," said Charles as he pulled out his cellphone and began to make arrangements. The rest of the ride home was silent. Alexis was staring out the window and thought

'Mark was a terrible kisser; the guys are way better then him.' And with that she smiled up at the moon.

* * *

A/N: Alright I'm back with a vengeance. Sorry it took me so long to up date I had to do four projects, and one of them is my final but the lowest I can get on it is a C, so it's all good for me. Now I really wanted to post this chapter before prom so I wouldn't have this hanging over my head. But now I won't be able to update again for a little bit, because I have finals all next week and graduation the following week. So don't expect me back till a little after June cause I gotta go to senior week. Oh if I made the guys OOC I highly apologize.

Marner: Thank you so much for understanding my dilemma, and thanks for saying you liked the last chapter I worked really hard on it. And thank you for recommending all those songs to me, next sex scene I do I'll be sure to look into some of their songs. Also thanks for commenting on my little line to Luma I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Luma: Thank you for saying that I had a nice opening, I like that opening too I just figured it be really funny like that. I found Murderface really funny in that episode as well, that's the main reason I did it. Thank you for saying my Pickles sex scene was awesome, yeah those are really hard to find unless you count the ones were he's gay…but I don't. Also (Sorry to but in on your fic) you should do a Pickles sex scene with Kyrie, I for some reason really like those two together…well it's just a suggestion, so keep it in mind alright.

Purplelemer: Well I might be going to see them in June because that's when their in Baltimore, problem is getting the money to go…hee hee I'm poor. Oh and thank you for saying that my sex scene was great, that made my day.

Gaarakabuto: Of course this story isn't over yet, There are a lot more chapters to go and their might be a sequel depending on if everyone wants one. Thank you for saying you liked this story, that really nice of you, also for the cookie coupon, I heart my cookies hee hee.

Lurking Grue: I can't tell if your 'Oh my God' is a good 'Oh my God' or a bad 'Oh my God' I'm very confused please help me out.

Zephyrcharmed91: Wow totally didn't know that he directed a music video I'll check it out sooner or later, I've just been to busy to really check stuff out. But you get two banana stickers for giving me two answers instead of one. hands banana sticker over Enjoy.


	42. A Wedding From Hell

A wedding from hell

It was three A.M when Alexis was woken up by her vibrating phone. Her hand reached for it and she answered in a very groggy voice.

"Hello?...Nathan what the fuck it's three in the morning…whoa why do I have to go to Wisconsin with you guys… tell me the whole story from the beginning."

* * *

Flashback to earlier that Morning,

Nathan was going threw the mail as usual, calling what each one was.

"Ok, subpoena, subpoena, subpoena, subpoena, Net Flicks…Awesome, Naked lady fan-mail, possibly awesome, possibly horrible, subpoena, huh what's this?" Nathan looked at it closer and saw that it was for Pickles.

"Pickles," he said handing it over to him. Pickles saw that it was a DVD inside figuring it to be porn he ordered he popped it in only to have his older brother come up.

"Hey Pickles, it's your brother, Seth, and it's been awhile, and I know we've had some tough times, but I've really changed. Changed my whole life, I'm sober now, and with my new clarity I've found the world is an awesome and wonderful place, I'm gettin married, and I want you and DethKlok to come to our wedding, remember to bring your heart,"

End Flashback

* * *

"And Pickles hasn't said or drunk anything all day?...Well why are you telling me…I CAN'T GO!"

"OFDENSEN SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYIN TO SLEEP!" yelled the RA.

"Sorry," called Alexis lowering her voice "Nathan I can't go…I can't skip classes I have a paper due tomorrow…no my professor won't let me make it up to him…No means no Nathan I can't just drop everything and go with you guys," huffed Alexis as she hung up on Nathan who was in mid-sentence. "Jackass," Alexis then went back to sleep. It was a couple hours later at Seven A.M that she woke up got out of bed and went to take a shower. She stepped out of the shower just as the sun began to shine in and light up the whole room.

'Ah Mordhaus never had this much light,' thought Alexis as she was drying off. She was finishing putting on her jeans she then moved to put her deodorant on. After that she put on her bra, and as she turned around to put her shirt on the door suddenly burst open to revile the Roadies. Alexis turned around wide-eyed and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Alexis then began throwing whatever she could at them.

"Were sorry Mistress but our lords insisted that you come along," said number 676 as he secured his arms around Alexis and began to drag her off.

"I won't go, I have classes this morning you bastards," Screamed Alexis

"What is going on out here?!" yelled the R.A as he came out of his room. When he saw the dark hood figures that belonged to DethKlok he immediately back off.

"Uh carry on," he said as the roadies proceeded on.

"YOU SPINLESS BASTARD!" Yelled Alexis as she was carried out the door,

"Mistress relax please we're turning in your paper as we speck, so you can go,"

"I don't want to go," whined Alexis as she began pounding on his back. The Roadie approached the Dethbus and threw Alexis in.

"Ouch that hurt you ass!" Yelled Alexis

"Uh Alexis shuts de hells ups, it's eights in de mornings," Said Skwisgaar as the rest of DethKlok looked at her.

"Oh shut up Skwisgaar," snapped Alexis as she got up and stretched. She then spotted Nathan

"And You!" She yelled pointed at Nathan "I told you that I couldn't go and what do you do, you fucking kidnap me," Thus she began seething.

"Hey, we're turning in that paper for you," he growled right back at her.

"Ugh you are a bunch of morons," yelled Alexis she then felt a sharp pain go threw her head and she promptly fell unconscious. Everyone turned to see that Murderface standing behind her with the end of a pistol in his hand. All the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"What, it wasn't loaded or nothing," he said

Toki then picked up the unconscious Alexis and set her on one of the couches.

* * *

A few hours later they were in the heart of Wisconsin when Alexis woke up.

"Ugh wha happen?" asked Alexis

"Oh nothings much Murderface just pistols whips you," said Toki

"Great," Sighed Alexis as she got up and noticed that she was still in just a bra, "Dose anyone have a shirt for me?"

"We just brought your prom dress," said Nathan

"Great well at least it's a sports bra," sighed Alexis "It can pass for now but I'll need to go shopping for a shirt as soon as we get to the wedding,"

"You mean your gonna stop your bitching?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, I have no choice anyway so why not enjoy it and look better then the bridesmaids," smiled Alexis "Oh and on our way home can we stop in Green river's Darmoth Cemetery?"

"Why?" asked Nathan

"Well it's a little legend I heard about that if you sit on this Mausoleum a ghost will push you off it, and I want to see if it's true or not," said Alexis

"Maybe," was all Nathan said

It was a couple hours later, Alexis was sitting on the couch that Pickles was sitting on the arm rest looking completely paranoid when Murderface came up to him and said

"Well Normally I dread an event like this, but seeing as how knotted up it's gotten you Pickles, I'm sure I will enjoy this,"

"Yeah," agreed Nathan "its fun to watch somebody go though family hell,"

Alexis rolled her eyes, she felt a little bad for Pickles, but then again Nathan was right it was funny seeing Pickles this way.

"Weddings are only good for two things," said Skiwsgaar "Tax breaks and adultery, that's what I say"

"You'll make a fine husband won't you," Said Alexis sarcastically to herself

"Oh and kissings and huggings and opens bars," Piped up Toki

"Yeahs," agreed Skwisgaar "But Toki remember, takes it easy, last time I was in charge of you alls nights, and yous weres a sloppys mess," Skwisgaar snapped out the end part.

"Heys you don'ts gots to worrys about old Toki," said Toki reassuringly

"Toki you're a lightweight, like me, when it comes to alcohol," said Alexis as she flipped a page in her book.

"Nos I'm nots," snapped Toki

"Whatever," said Alexis as she continued to read

"Don't take this the wrong way Pickles but your brother is kinda…of a weird creepy greedy dick, you know" said Nathan

"Amen to that," said Alexis "He called me Pickles's whore last time I saw him,"

"He didn't call you that, did he?" asked Nathan

"He implied it…fucking ass," said Alexis angrily as the bus pulled to a stop. Pickles seemed to regain some composer as they stepped off it.

"Oh wow Pickles your old house is nice," smiled Alexis as they stared at the little white house with pair windows on the second floor. Pickles grumbled under his breath as memories of this house came flooding back to him. Pickles knocked on the door and it was answered by his mother,

"Pickles Come on I want to show you how well your brothers doing," she said in her nasally Wisconsin accent. They all followed her up a flight of stairs to an attic like room were Seth and his bride to be was.

"Look Pickles, look how great your brothers doing," said his mother

"How? Were am I looking?" asked Pickles confused as he looked around the attic.

"Look at his house room," said Pickles mother

"What, you converted the attic," said Pickles

Alexis held a hand over her mouth to stop her giggling

"Lookie he has an all in one fax machine," satiated Pickles mother proudly this made Alexis burst out laughing but she only got one good laugh in because Nathan covered her mouth.

"He's a professional, Go give him a hug," said Pickles Mother

Seth then hugged Pickles, Pickles didn't hug back though. Seth then got close to Pickles ear and whispered quite treating voice

"Feels good doesn't, fuck huggin your own brother, being close to his fuckin face like this, we got a couple of bones to fucking pick here, so fuck full fucking guys I'm interested in, I forgot to restock the mini fridge, I ran out of time,"

"Oh uh yeah here's a-," said Pickles as he went into his wallet and pulled out a 100 bill.

"Give me two, no five hundie," said Seth in Pickles ear again "You know, maybe, I'm gonna sell a shitload out there, And that girl better watch her back," as he punched Pickles in his shoulder and his attitude suddenly changed, "I got fucking DethKlok in my fucking house room Ha, Fucking Mitch and Bobby aren't going to fucking believe this,"

Alexis just eyed him, she defiantly didn't like this guy and it seemed Pickles was going to need a lot of help from her this weekend.

"I'm fuckin excited about you guys throwin me a bachelor party fuck," said Seth.

"Wow you say fuck a lot," said Alexis

"Yeah nobody asked you, you uninvited homewrecker," said Seth to Alexis quite meanly

"Excuse me?" asked Alexis pissed off.

"Oh by the way this is little Amber, I love her with all of my fucking heart," said Seth pointing to the pregnant women in purple, She looked like she was a biracial, her skin was a light brown, her long brunette hair was up in a ponytail and she was texting on her phone.

"Isn't she an angle," said Seth "Turn around, turn around," he indicated with his finger.

"Right," said Alexis

"Uh dreary why don't you have a shirt on?" asked Pickles mother

"Oh unfortunately I forgot to pack because well I was kinda kidnapped into coming here," smiled Alexis with dry humor,

"Well then why not let Seth take you shopping, he has to go out anyway," said Pickles mother

"Uh yeah about that…no," said Alexis

"Oh it's cool I'll fucking take her out," Said Seth as he smirked an evil smirk.

* * *

At the local outlet Mall, Alexis had just gotten a few shirts to last her the weekend, Alexis hated being in Seth presents; they were on their way home from the Outlet mall.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who shacks up with my brother," said Seth

"Well, if it isn't the extorting brother, did they let you out of jail already, I figured you'd be in there again," Said Alexis meanly

"I'd watch what I say girly," Said Seth as he glared at her while creaking his knuckles. Alexis saw this and laughed

"Like that's supposed to intimidate me, Ha you really don't know what you're up against do you?" smirked Alexis confidently as she turned and began to walk.

"Yeah, well at least I know you've at least fucked my brother," he said

Alexis's eye's widened as she turned around to stare at him in horror

"H…how did you know,"

"You never dined shacking up with him,"

"You don't have proof,"

"Yeah, so what, everyone will believe me anyway, and just you wait your fucking just deserts will come…and by my hand too," smirked Seth

"I'd like to see you try…Oh and if you fuck Pickles over this weekend, I'll stop you," said Alexis as they pulled up into the driveway. Alexis entered the house and saw DethKlok was already on the dethbus.

"Ugh Pickles I hate your brother," said Alexis threw gritted teeth as she came into the room.

"Pickles kinda zoned out again," said Murderface

"Wonderful," said Alexis who flopped down on a couch.

"Hey Alexis were is good place for bachelor party?" asked Toki

"Were else as strip club," said Alexis

* * *

The bachelor party was underway at the local strip bar. The only problem was that this place was full of ugly stripers. Seth was knocking back shots of whiskey like crazy, with a fat red headed stripper grinding his crotch.

"Why am I here?" asked Alexis angrily that she was in this sort of place, she herself had made the assumption that she was the best looking girl in this damn building.

"We couldn't leave you alone, what do you think we are…stupid?" asked Murderface

"I hate you all," said Alexis "I shouldn't even be in a place like this,"

"Awes lightens ups Alexis, have some funs, looks I gots you a shots," said Skwisgaar in a coxing manor handing her a shot of rum. Alexis took it and drank it.

"Boy there's nothing like love is there," stated Nathan

"Awe no it's great," said Toki happily

'Ha what the hell do they know about love,' thought Alexis with a roll of her eyes

"He's really gonna make a good husband," said Murderface; Alexis had, had it with them,

"Uh no he's not, look at him, it's absolutely disgusting the way he's acting any girl with any amount of common sense would stay away from him," sneered Alexis in disgust.

"Should I be worried?" asked Pickles as he stared at his brother who was downing shots every other second, "I mean it looks like he's drinking, he said he's not drinking anymore,"

"I'm sure he's true to his word," said Murderface a hint of unsure ness in his voice.

"He's having a lot of alcohol but that doesn't mean he's off the wagon," said Nathan as they watched a lime get shoved into Seth's mouth,

"It looks that way to me," said Alexis observing this with disgust. As she saw Seth by two shady guys,

"Who are those goofballs?" asked Toki

"Oh those are Seth's pals, ya'know couple of highschool dorp-outs, who scam on teenage chicks, and steal, run crystal meth houses, Ya'know beat up kids, rob, lie possibly kill…Alexis I'd be careful around them,"

"Awesome," said Murderface everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"That's not awesome Murderface," said Alexis as Seth's friends approached Pickles

"Let's go rich bitch," ordered the one in the hat with the mustache.

"Hey fucking throw down some cash, were getting fucking lap dance," ordered the one with the Russian accent.

"Yeah rich bitch," said the one in the hat.

Alexis was now mad no one disrespected Pickles like that, not even her, and since he was her friend she might as well help him out.

"Listen here you illegal immigrants, I'm not in a great mood so why don't you fucking beat it before I beat your asses to the ground," growled Alexis at them. Pickles began to look worried for Alexis's sake; he knew that she was about an inch away from serious injury and possibly death.

"What's a stripper like you going to do about it?" questioned the one in the hat. Alexis was now furious she got up about to beat them up when Pickles grabbed her and said

"Yes, yes she's a stripper," he said his face never losing his composer as he shoved a ten dollar bill down her shirt,

"Pickles! What the Fuck!?" screamed Alexis as she was pulled closer to Pickles who whispered in her ear.

"Alexis stop you'll just end up hurt, just calm down and relax,"

"Fine but if they start something I'm not playing the weak and helpless girl, got it," said Alexis

"Fine just don't get hurt,"  
"I won't," said Alexis

Just then Seth came up on stage with a shot glass in his hand, and a microphone in the other, and he began slurring his speech, Alexis could barely understand it for the most part till the part were he said the only gift he could give him was the gift of girls. That's when Pickles found him self in-between two ugly strippers. He wasn't really enjoying it, it seemed like he wanted to be far away from this place.

"How about an H job?" asked one of the strippers

Pickles looked like he could throw up and second.

"Heys Pickle!" called out Skwisgaar who seemed to enjoy this "Trys not to Hepatitis C's from that's!" With that Skwisgaar turned back towards everyone and said

"Yeahs those girls are pretty shankys,"

"Yeah those girls are…I'd do them," said Nathan

"Yeahs I'd dos them toos," said Skwisgaar

"You guys will fuck anything with a vagina won't you?" asked Alexis in disgust at the thought of Skwisgaar screwing anyone of these sluts.

"Prettys much," answered Skwisgaar

"Don't expect me to ever have sex with you again," said Alexis with cold anger and a hint of hurt in her voice. "Someone get me another shot please, and keep them coming,"

Toki ordered her another shot of vodka, he was the only one who caught the hint of hurt in her voice, so why not let her drink a little bit tonight, maybe he could get her to sleep with him tonight,

"Should we call it a night?" asked Pickles who was hoping that everyone would say yes so he could get away from these strippers.

"Oh no you fucking don't, I just fucking ordered shots," said Seth

It was then that everyone drank enough amounts that made them want to pass out. Alexis had stopped when she felt tears coming to her eyes; she wound up staying mostly with Toki, that night even when Skwisgaar attempted to apologize to her. Alexis secretly forgave him but she hoped Toki would drink himself silly at the open bar at the wedding reception.

* * *

The next day, Alexis woke up in Toki's room on the bus and she glanced at the clock. It read 5:15,

"Oh Shit!" she yelled loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Alexis…ah my head, shut up," called out Nathan

"Were late for the rehearsal dinner," called out Alexis "Everyone up, get up, get dressed we have to go," Alexis then went to every room in the bus getting the guys out of bed, dressed and out the door. They arrived to the rehearsal dinner about twenty minutes later to find everyone inside.

"Sorry were late," smiled Alexis as DethKlok looked dead behind her.  
"Well finally you're here, we had to wait a half hour," said Pickles mother

"I'm very sorry," Said Alexis as DethKlok took their seats, and unforchantly the only seat left was the one in-between Seth's douchebag friends. Pickles Mother stood up and said

"Everybody can we have your attention, Sethy wants to say something," she sat down.

"Yeah, way to go Seth," cheered Seth's douchebag friends

"I just want to make a little fucking speech, Ya' know" said Seth

"Yeah, alright Seth," called out his friends

'What is with him and the F word…honestly,' thought Alexis annoyed thoroughly by Seth

"Wedding rehearsal dinner," Seth and his friends began to laugh together.

'God…kill me now' thought Alexis as she began to repeatedly bang her head against the table. After about the fifth bang she looked up and noticed everyone was staring at her, she laughed sheepishly and Seth began specking again.

"Anyway, here it goes, my little brother got everything in life and I got shit, everything was handed to him on a sliver fucking platter," Pickles knew something was going on and began shaking violently, his mouth hung open in realization that his brother was going to take advantage of him.

"Pickles are you alright?" called Alexis worriedly to him.

"Things are going to be fucking different," said Seth and his friends began to clap a little, "I got my fucking shit together now, I got a fucking wife, and a fucking mouth to feed on the way, so make me fucking responsible, and I also go several fucking business endeavors comein up with DethKlok, it's all good, I just can't wait to fucking see what DethKlok got me for a wedding gift, thank you," and with that Seth's speech was finished,

"Yeah go Seth," yelled out his friends

The pressure must have finally gotten to Pickles because he suddenly got up and ran towards the back, DethKlok quickly got up, there hangovers forgotten, The followed were Pickles went and discovered him trying to escape by climbing the fence behind the restaurant.

"He's trying to escape, Get'em" said Nathan as they saw Pickles trying to scramble up the fence

"NOOOOOOO" cried out Pickles in anguish as he clawed the fence "NOOOOO! I wanna go!"

Nathan got Pickles down and made him face them.

"Let me go," pleaded Pickles

"Way to run away and leave us," said Nathan still holding on to Pickles

"I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know it was going to be like this, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know," said Pickles in a panic like manor. Murderface was now in front of him

"You're at a wedding," said Murderface punching Pickles in the stomach making Pickles cry dryly "A family wedding" He punched Pickles yet again,

"Stop hitting me," he whined out.

"Can't help it," said Murderface punching Pickles yet again.

"Guys easy up a little jeez," said Alexis who was starting to feel really bad for Pickles

"Did ya hear that speech?" asked Pickles in his panic manor "everybody's on his side, let's leave, let's leave now, let's go, let's go,"

"Pickles just calm down, I'm sure that's not the case," said Alexis trying to calm Pickles down.

"Don't be stupid Pickles," said Nathan

"See Pickles," said Alexis reassuringly

"Did you hear him talkin about DethKlok business endeavors?" asked Pickles a little bitterly.

"I know Pickles I know," said Nathan "Look we can't leave, not yet,"

"Why?" asked Alexis suspiously, hoping her assumptions weren't correct.

"It's just too funny," said Nathan as all four guys began to chuckle at the situation.

"It's too hilarious," said Murderface

"It's too good, it's really good," said Nathan

"You guys are heartless jerks you know that right," snapped Alexis

The guys just continued to laugh till Seth's voice rang out  
"Hey Pickles! I need, ya know credit card for a second,"

Pickles the got all panicked again and attempted to climb the fence

"He's gettin away again, get him," ordered Nathan as everyone (including Alexis) latched on to Pickles and pulled him from the fence, were he immediately began to dry cry again.

"No! No!"

"Pickles that is just pathetic," sighed Alexis as Pickles handed his credit card over to Seth, "but strangely funny at the same time," she mused as well.

"See we told you," said Nathan

Alexis just stuck her tongue out at him,

"Fine, you get to watch Pickles last tonight," smirked Nathan

"Why are we watching him?" asked Alexis confused

"So he doesn't run away and ruin our fun," said Murderface with a bemused grin.

Alexis just rolled her eyes, and headed back inside to enjoy her dinner, walking past a nearly sobbing Pickles.

* * *

It was a long night that night, with several escape attempts from Pickles. Alexis herself had to sleep in Pickles room that night. The next day everyone got dressed and ready to go to the wedding. The wedding it's self went smoothly. Alexis couldn't help but smile as she saw Amber come down the isle in her wedding dress. Even though she was pregnant she still looked somewhat great. Alexis herself began to picture her wedding, She imagined herself parading down the isle in a white dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her husband to be smiling at how wonderful she looked, her father giving her away, saying her vows, that she wrote herself, Then both would say their I do's and then her wedding reception would be outside flowers would be hanging around the dance area, Alexis the would dance with her husband, they'd be the envy of the dance floor, then their honeymoon would be Greece and they would explore all the ancient cities and then have crazy sex in their hotel room. But she realized that in order to have this great wedding that she would first get a boyfriend. Before she knew it she was at the wedding reception. It was very dark and dreary inside, as if no light was inside. Very different then her fantasy, Alexis sighed as she held the shot glass in her hand and downed it. Toki himself hand about 20 shots in less then five minutes, and Skwisgaar wasn't too happy about it, but figured he'd be somewhat fine. Alexis just shook her head and smiled a little bit at Toki.

"Heh the mid-west, wow a bunch of Swedes cames here over two hundred years ago, got fat and uglys, heh I loves it," observed Skwisgaar as he smirked, Alexis quirked an eyebrow at him

"AHHH yous knows it!" exclaimed Toki drunkenly with an obnoxious laugh "Fats and uglys! Oh," with that Toki lost his balance a little bit and Skwisgaar said sternly

"Takes it easyes on de sauce,"

"Awes, you takes it easys on de sauce," said Toki repeating the words back to Skwisgaar "You nots de boss of me, I gonna go gets another…yous wants one?"

"Yeah," said Skwisgaar he figured that this was going to be a very long day so why not have alcohol make go by faster.

"Well I'm off," said Alexis as she and Toki left only to part ways, Alexis decided to see how Murderface and Nathan were doing, as she approached she noticed they were being talked to death by some really boring guy.

"Hey, hey you know there's something, I've always wanted to know, your musicians you can help me out, you know" said the man as he put a hand on Nathan's chest, Nathan held the look that said 'Don't touch me,'

"What's the difference between the guitar and the bass guitar?" he asked

'Goodbye,' thought Alexis as she turned on her heel to see a very drunken Toki talking to some women, she decided to intervene and cut Toki off of the alcohol.

"Mes gonna dos solos albums," declared Toki drunkly, he was swaying quite a bit as well. "All Toki, it's gonna be called Toki is the King!" he exclaimed Toki must not have been feeling well because he then said "Oh hold on," and it looked like Toki was about to throw up all the alcohol he consumed.

"Ugh I'm gonna throws ups," declared Toki quite sickly, "Thows ups and takes a naps." Alexis was now by his side as he threw up and said

"Goodnights," and with that he promptly passed out. Alexis then looked at the women,

"I'm terribly sorry he just doesn't know his limit,"

"Oh its fine, it's so nice to see a nice young girl taking care of her boyfriend," smiled the lady as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"But…but he's not," her voice trailed off as she began to drag Toki away to a corner somewhere. Along the way she heard whispers

"Look at her, poor thing, left to take care of her drunken boyfriend all by herself,"

"If that was me, I'd just leave him,"

"Hey who is she?"

"She was with DethKlok"

"Hey I thought she was cousin Pickles girlfriend, looks likes she cheating on him,"

'None of them are my boyfriend,' she thought desperately, She decided that distance between them would be for the best. So she went back to were Nathan, Murderface, and the really boring guy was. She arrived in the middle of his speech; she noticed that Nathan's and Murderface's eyes were darting around to look for an escape,"

"…you'd know what I'd like to learn, how to play the piano, without a color chart," he said as he began to sing out colors randomly. They finally noticed a couple familiar faces and Murderface said

"Oh look its Fuckface and dildolicker,"

"Oh thank God," said Nathan

'Oh not them,' thought Alexis as she stood next to Nathan as he pushed the boring guy out of the way.

"What's up Dildo's?" asked Nathan as all three stood in front of them

"Hey Fuckface," said Murderface

"Hey were almost out of fucking alcohol," said the one in the cap

"Yeah, it's all gone," said the other one,

"Oh!" said Nathan "you wanna talk to Pickles," Murderface then pointed to the table which Pickles was at. Alexis saw that Pickles was surrounded by bottles everywhere and he seemed to be passed out and unaware of things going around him.

"Right over there," said Nathan

Seth's friends went off and went they approached the table, The one with out the cap on his head quietly approached Pickles and stole his wallet but just as he was about to walk off, Alexis came running up and kicked him in the head, making him drop Pickles wallet, and crash into a wall,

"Don't touch his wallet!" she yelled

People immediately began to whisperer; Pickles finally seemed to come too and said

"Waz going on?"

"Nothing," said Alexis as she handed Pickles back his wallet, as Nathan approached everybody so they could play. Once they were set up on stage Pickles mother introduced them,

"Alright, quite down everybody, I guess Pickles band is going to play," she said it as if they were some sort of struggling garage band trying to get gigs somewhere.

Nathan then began to sing his song while Alexis noticed that Toki was getting a little sloppy with his guitar playing since he was drunk, and Pickles drumming just didn't seem up to par with his usual stuff. The song ended and they got off the little stage and Seth came up with a cylinder shaped present in his hands; with his friends chanting out the words 'Seth, Seth,' over and over again

"Well this is the big fucking moment, the big gift from Dethklok,"

'Geez what dose he thinks it is, money,' thought Alexis as she rolled her eyes, she knew that Seth was going to be pissed when he opened that present.

"Heh, wonder what it's gonna be ya'know," said Seth shrugging is shoulders, he honestly had no idea what it was "Should I open it?'  
"Open the fucking gift," yelled out one of Seth's friends

"Think it's going to be fucking sweet?" asked Seth staling for time,

"Opens it," called out Toki who was still drunk with another shot in his hand.

"Alright, here goes nothing," said Seth as he opened it only to discover that it wasn't at all what he expected it to be, "The fuck is this shit, the fuck is this shit! You fucking penny pinching assholes,"

"We gets it at Crates & Barrles," exclaimed Toki due to his drunken state he didn't know that Seth was pissed, so he told him were they had gotten it.

"Fucking Pickles, you fucking piece of shit," Yelled out Seth as he threw the blender to the ground cursing his brother for everything that was going wrong, "How fucking dare you come and ruin my fucking wedding,"

"What the hell did you think it was gonna be money," called out Alexis smugly. Seth's furious eyes turned towards Alexis as he yelled out

"And you, ya whore, you slept with my brother while you were underage, and you're not even that good looking! You're just a fucking whore,"

Alexis was now mad, but not as mad as Pickles who yelled out

"Alright that's it!" he was sick and tired of being walked all over, and now he was going to do something about it, "I'm gonna kill you!" As Pickles rushed up on stage and began beating the shit out of his brother, Alexis pulled out a camera and began recording this fight.

"This is great," said Nathan as he casually observed the fight as if it was no big deal "This is some good drama,"

"You can't pay for this," said Murderface in the same tone as Nathan

"No you can't," agreed Nathan "it just simply is,"

"It's like an eclipse or something," said Murderface

"Yeah," said Nathan

"Ya gotta be there," said Murderface

"You gotta be there," repeated Nathan

"And I'm videotaping this," Said Alexis happily as she saw Pickles repeatedly punching Seth over and over again. Nathan and Murderface then looked at Alexis who was in-between them with a camera.

"Alexis I know we don't say this a lot but that's awesome," said Nathan

"Yeah can we watch it later?" asked Murderface

"Duh, why do you think I'm recording this?" smirked Alexis as police sirens were heard and Skwisgaar yelled out

" Guys we betters leaves! De Cops are heres!"

"Yeah the pig sirens is going offs, Scramble!" yelled out Toki

"RUN!" Yelled out Alexis as her and DethKlok made a beeline to the exit and to where the dethbus was waiting outside. The DethKlok were the frist to get on, but had to wait for Alexis because of her heels she couldn't run too fast. Once she was on DethKlok made their getaway.

* * *

A couple hours later after changing and showering from the previous events they were all in the main room with the big fire place going. Pickles was sitting down on a couch, while everyone was standing and staring at Pickles, who was a little weirded out by this.

"Will you guys quite staring at me please?" asked Pickles back to his normal generally drunken self.

"I've never seen so much blood at a wedding…awesome," said Murderface

"And you really beat up your brother, that was pretty cool" said Nathan

"I applaud you for that," said Alexis

"But dudes, I feel bad for him," said Pickles with some remorse what he did

"But you just beat him up, it was awesome why would you erm," said Nathan not able to understand Pickles feelings

"Dude I don't know why, I just feel bad for him, I hate 'im" said Pickles himself wondering why he felt this way.

"Don't tell me you have some sort of brotherly-love towards that jerk?" asked Alexis disgusted by that.

"I don't know, it just doesn't make sense," answered Pickles

"Ah, but it's not supposesed to make sense," said Skwisgaar stepping in and answering what Pickles was experience. "For yous see we aimless hate filled animals scamperings into de nights,"

"Dat's right," said Toki supporting what Skwisgaar said "For you sees dats what familys is…peoples what we hates,"

"Uh Toki I think you described love as well," said Alexis turning towards Toki

"No I didn'ts," scoffed Toki

"No you did," said Alexis "You never heard someone saying that 'Hate and love are the same thing'?"

They all just looked at her,

"Eh, I guess your right," said Pickles who he was agreeing to they weren't to sure. Just then a red hologram of Alexis Father appeared,

"You all wanted to see me?" he asked as he flickered a bit. Alexis then went up to her father and began to stick her hand threw him, She kept giggling each time she did it.

"Look, I feel bad about this whole thing," said Pickles, Alexis was giggling in the background, "Can't we just give my brother a job? And just get him off our backs? Ya'know?" he asked while extending his arm towards the rest of DethKlok to see what their answer would be.

"Ugh you really want that guy working for us?" asked Murderface a little shocked by this, but he really didn't want to be around Seth, much less work with him.

"Yeah are you serious?" asked Nathan in the same way that Murderface did.

"There's got to be a better way to solve this," said Murderface

"Well actually…Alexis for the love of God stop doing that!" ordered Charles as his daughter was in mid-poke.

Alexis immediately stopped and muttered out

"Sorry daddy,"

"Why are you even there?" he asked

Alexis smiled sheepishly and answered

"Well they sorta kidnapped me,"

Charles just sighed, he knew that they would pull this kind of crap sooner or later with his daughter,

"Fine whatever, back to what I was saying, Pickles if you want to involve your brother in the DethKlok company, then there maybe a job opening…a very dangerous job opening, very far away, but if your ok with this, he could be placed in charge of DethKlok Australia," said Charles

Pickles thought this over for a little bit and then said

"Do it,"

And with that Seth got the job and they continued on their journey home.

"Hey you guys promised me a pit stop before we left," said Alexis

"Fine," said Pickles

* * *

At night everyone was on a little Mausoleum that was gray and had white strips painted on it, with cherry slushys.

"I still don't know why we have to do this?" grumbled Murderface next to Alexis as he took a sip

"Oh come on, if nothing happens at midnight you can punish me anyway you like," said Alexis as she took a sip as well.

"Fine," said Nathan

"You know today got me thinking about my wedding," smiled Alexis happily

The guys just burst out laughing,

"Alexis yous marrieds, yous a wifes, not in a millions years," laughed Skwisgaar falling off the Mausoleum clutching his sides.

"Hey, I think I'd be a very good life," argued Alexis

"Ha ha God Alexis you don't even know how to cook," said Pickles as he feel off as well clutching his ribs

"I can too cook," said Alexis defensively

"But you don't like kids," said Toki as he got off as well,

"Yeah you'd probably kill it," laughed Murderface

"Oh shut up all of you," snapped Alexis as she stared at the four in front of her, She turned to see that Nathan was still with her. Alexis then noticed something a large crack were running down the center of the Mausoleum,

"Uh Nathan I think you should get off before you wind up with a lap full of children's bones," said Alexis worriedly that they had damaged it.

"Wait there are kids inside this thing?" asked Nathan as he got off and turned to face Alexis.

"Yeah," said Alexis sheepishly with a small laugh "Did I forget to mention that,"

"That's wrong," said Pickles slightly creeped out that they were sitting on top of some children's grave.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't…" her voice trailed off as she saw a figure behind them move very fast. She shrugged it off as her eyes playing tricks on her. Suddenly she felt herself pushed off, to the astonishment of the guys. Luckily Nathan caught her, and held her bridle style,

"What the fuck was that?!" he asked alarmed

"Run," whispered Alexis who was breathing very heavily, she was scared out of her mind she didn't expect it to be real, The guys then began to run, Nathan was still holding Alexis bridle style, back to the Dethbus.

"New rule," breathed out Nathan "No more haunted graveyards,"

"Agreed," everyone said as the bus pulled away and was on the road again towards home.

* * *

A/N: Okay I did this chapter by popular demand and I think it came out really good. Okay the thing they do at the end of chapter is a real thing people do, and it is in Wisconsin, So I thought it'd be fun to have DethKlok do something like that. So I lied about not coming back for a little while but I had my bullshit finals for two days, basically easy A's, so I really do hope you enjoy. Some of the speeches got cut like Seth's drunken speech because I had no idea what he was saying so I improvised a few lines, so please don't get mad at me for that, but now I'm going to take a little break because I know what my next chapter will be, oh and Brendon small owns Metalcalypse I just own Alexis.


	43. She's back

She's back

Alexis was in her dorm room talking with Johnny, though her TV, Johnny was in one of his moods and was constantly throwing knives at her which went though the TV, embedding deeply into the wall.

"Johnny, calm down, sure that plan failed but you'll get it right sooner or later" Said Alexis in a slightly panicked manor trying to make the raging homicidal manic calm down. Alexis was barely missing the knives as they came flinging at her, She had to turn quickly to the side and suck her stomach in as the knife lightly grazed her causing a thin horizontal stream of blood to form. Alexis was now mad, not as pissed as Johnny but still pissed enough to grab a couple of knives and flinging them at the TV, they went sailing though the TV and they were aimed at Johnny's arms the knives went though the fabric of Johnny's trench coat and the force sent Johnny flying and he was pined to the wall.

"Now Johnny, are you going to calm down?" asked Alexis sternly crossing her arms over her chest and glaring in attempt to get Johnny to stop. Johnny just glared back at her and tried to free his arms.

"Johnny do you want me to turn the TV off and totally ignore you for awhile?" threatened Alexis as she glared at Johnny. Johnny just slumped down in defeat, he'd never admit this but he needed Alexis, she was the only one who could think of the romantic things to get Devi back.

"Good, now that you're calm, lets just leave Devi alone for a little bit to have her think about things," said Alexis

"How the hell would that work?!" snapped Johnny wondering how leaving her alone would work.

"Listen, your in her mind now, she's probably waiting to see what you're going to do next, and when you don't do anything for a few days she'll begin to wonder what happened to you," said Alexis with a little smirk on her face. Johnny thought about this for a little bit and then said

"Alright,"

"Okay, how about you take a little vacation from life," said Alexis thoughtfully.

Johnny looked at Alexis like she was the crazy one,

"You can stay with me, come on you know you wanna see where I come from," said Alexis in a coaxing manor. Johnny thought and pondered for a while till he said

"Alright but I make no promises about killing anyone,"

"I didn't ask for any, but alright," said Alexis with a slight shrug of he shoulders.

"Find I'll be ready in a little bit," said Johnny as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Say 'hi' to Squee for me," called out Alexis as she went back to her desk and began looking of her Science book. She looked out the window and saw the sky very dark,

'Strange we normally don't get thunderstorms in November,' Alexis thought.

* * *

At Mordhaus hospital, a certain patient began to stir in her bed, and slowly angry blue eye's snapped open. The only thought on her mind was

'Nathan,'

It seemed that Rebecca Nightrod had woken up and she needed to see Nathan immediately. She tossed the blanket off got off the bed and began to walk slowly towards Mordhaus as thunder began to boom.

The guys themselves were in the hot tub just lounging with a few drinks. They were all having a good time, even though the weather outside wasn't. Nathan was in mid-laugh when suddenly the door burst open, as really loud thunder creaked across the sky, as the lighting flashed across the sky it seemed to aluminates Rebecca's face to look ten times more scarier. A look of shock graced Nathan's features and he nearly shit his pants when he saw her. The guys themselves had looks of shock written all over their faces as she began to approach them.

"She's back," muttered Pickles as his mouth hung open.

"Nathan," snapped Rebecca sharply "we need to talk,"

Nathan gulped, stood up and walked out the door with her.

"Maybe if were lucky she'll dump him," said Murderface hopefully

Suddenly they heard Rebecca's loud voice yelling at Nathan

"Highly doubt it," muttered Pickles as he took his drink and took a long swig.

"Fuck," muttered all the guys simultaneously.

Alexis and Johnny were in Alexis's dorm room, they were surfing through the channels,

"Well this sucks," muttered Alexis as she stood up and stretched, "Come on, were going to Mordhaus."

"Mordhaus?" asked a confused Johnny

"Where I live, maybe we can be entertained over there," said Alexis as she grabbed her car key's off her desk. Johnny just got up and followed closely behind. Johnny himself was very unsure of this world, he wondered if there were as many assholes in this world as his own. His hands were inside his coat clutching one of the many knives her brought along on this trip.

"Yo Alexis who's this?" asked her R.A

"Oh this is just Johnny," said Alexis as the walked passed and down the hall

"I take it you're not coming back?" he called

"Nope, I'm going home," said Alexis

"You two have fun," said the R.A

Johnny caught up to Alexis, this was a first that collage guy didn't call him a faggot or something of that nature.

They made it to her car and Alexis unlocked the door.

"Hope you like Sum 41," she said as she started the car and her car stereo began blasting.

Stormin through the party like my name is El Nino  
When I'm hangin out drinkin in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, was a skid  
And no one knew me by name  
Trashed my own house party cause nobody came

Well I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never go and never showin up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearin act your age

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Because you don't know us at all  
We laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like havin fun at other people's expense  
And, cuttin people down is just a minor offense  
And, it's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein told to wait my turn

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity and back down

Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening

Well I'm a no gooddick lower middle class brat  
Backpack and I don't give a shit about nothin  
You'll be standin on the corner talkin all that kufuffin  
Well you don't make since from all that gas you be huffin  
Cause if the egg don't stain you'll be ringin off the hook  
You're on the hit list, wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion  
Drinking in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should've had an abortion

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down  
(Waste my time again) Casualty of society  
(Waste my time again) Victim of your conformity  
And back down.

The song ended and Alexis looked at Johnny,

"You can change it if you want I really don't care," she said as she changed lanes to get to the exit to Mordhaus. The arrived a few minutes later and they went in.

"We have to meet with my dad first, he gets anal about guests over here," said Alexis as she lead Johnny down the hall way. Johnny was examining everything that hung in the hallway; he noticed that a lot of weapons hung on the wall. That was good; he could easily kill in this house, if anyone was stupid enough to piss him off.

"Daddy you still up?" asked Alexis as she entered the office

"Oh Alexis I didn't know you were coming tonight." Said Charles

"Yeah, but I want you to meet Johnny," said Alexis as she pointed to Johnny who was standing behind her.

"Uh he's not a fan is he?" asked Charles looking a Johnny.

"No he's not, he just needs and little vacation from life," said Alexis

"Alright but he's your responsibility this weekend," said Charles as Alexis and Johnny left.

"I don't like your dad," said Johnny

"Oh Nny the guys probably did something pretty stupid so he's pretty irritated," said Alexis "Come on we'll go to me my room for a little bit."

Johnny just raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was letting a guy into her room. Alexis sensing what he was thinking said

"I know your not going to take advantage of me; you have better morals than that even if you do kill people." As they entered her room Alexis crashed on her bed,

"Do whatever you want, I wanna get some sleep kay Nny," said Alexis sleepily she slide her eyes closed. Nny just stood there wondering what the hell he should do, at least he had free run of the house. So he began to wander down the many hallways. Johnny was looking at the horribly dark house that is Mordhaus.

'it's a wonder that Alexis didn't turn out like…well me,' thought Johnny with a widening smirk on his face, it stretched so wide that one could swear they could see the corners of his skull.

* * *

It was the next morning and Alexis woke up with a yawn and headed towards the kitchen. She was still in the closes that she had on and when she entered she saw Johnny there.

"Mornin," yawned Alexis stretching "I take it you were up all night…what did you do?"

"Killed a couple of the hooded figures,"

"Oh okay," said Alexis as she sat down, 'I'm gonna have to stay up now, to make sure Johnny behaves,' she sighed inside her mind. 'At least no one will notice that those roadies were murdered.'

"Come on Johnny lets go to the lounge and hang out, I know we have a ton of movie's here so we can watch a few," smiled Alexis "Then we can go out,"

Johnny said nothing but didn't care as long as they didn't bump into anyone that royally pissed him off it was all good.

"Alright," said Alexis as both went off to the lounge, Thankfully none of the guys would be up, except maybe for Toki, but then again Toki usually didn't watch a whole lot of TV, So they might be left alone, She figured she could take Johnny out to Chipoltle for lunch, he might get a kick out of that. Alexis smirked she might as well introduce him to her friends, she knew for a fact that they read JTHM before.

Alexis arrived at the lounge and they both sat on the couch and Alexis turned the TV on.

"Are those really hooks?" he asked

"Yeah, don't ask, most everything in this house has some sort of sharp object threw it," said Alexis as she began flipping threw the channels.

"Search for the Ad were the entire family gets diarrhea, I like that ad," said Johnny

"I don't think we have that ad," said Alexis thoughtfully as she continued to flip threw the channels. It was then Toki came in, he had just woken up so he still looked pretty tired. Toki was walking behind them when he noticed the black hair and then the sickly yellow skin, but before he could scream Alexis jumped on him tackling him to the ground.

"Toki, don't do anything stupid," She hissed sharply in his ear.

"Buts…buts," stammered Toki

"No buts Toki don't you dare do anything that will piss him off," she hissed sharply again. Toki could only nod his head in agreement as both stood up from behind the couch to discover that Johnny had not noticed any of this and was watching TV contently.

"Johnny, you remember Toki right?" asked Alexis getting his attention.

Johnny turned around to face Toki; Toki himself was scared that this homicidal manic would kill him any second. Johnny didn't say anything but turned his attention back to the TV. Toki sighed thankfully and saw that Alexis was sitting next to Johnny. Toki could feel himself get a twinge of jealously hit his stomach as he saw that, he felt he should be in Johnny's position. Thankfully Toki wasn't stupid enough to mess with a homicidal manic, so he left to get some breakfast or brunch or whatever. Alexis herself was starting to get hungry, she looked at her cell phone and saw that it was 11 A.M. so why not call her friends and ask if they could meet her at Chipoltle.

"Hey Johnny you wanna get some Mexican?" asked Alexis

"Lets go," answered Johnny as he got up and stretched, Alexis heard his entire skeletal system crack it's self.

'That can not be healthy,' thought Alexis wide eyed as she got her Cell phone out and called Ashley.

"Yo Ashley…yes it's me…oh shut up…get the others and met me at Chipolte I have a surprise for you…no it's not that…alright I'll see you there," said Alexis as she hung up

"Who was that?" questioned Johnny

"Just some friends of mine that we're going to meet up with," said Alexis as they headed down the hall to where her keys were.

"Are you sure you want to introduce me to your friends?" asked Johnny.

"Oh why not, they'll like you," said Alexis

"The raging insanity inside my head," muttered Johnny

"And that's why they'll like you," said Alexis happily as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Ashley and the other girls had met up at Chipolte wondering what the hell Alexis wanted to show them.

"Do you think she finally confessed to one of the guys?" asked Adrienne.

"She told me it wasn't…I wonder what it is," said Ashley as she took a bite of her burrito.

The door opened and Alexis and Johnny entered and three of the girl's jaws dropped. Alice on the other hand said

"Oh who's that cute guy Alexis is with," Adrienne, Ashley and Jessica looked at Alice.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Jessica,

"I have no idea," said Ashley as they saw Alexis and Johnny pay for their food and they came closer. They both sat down and the three girls just stared.

"Guys this is Johnny, Johnny my friends," said Alexis

"Holy shit," said Ashley staring at Johnny who was glaring at them.

"Why are you staring?" asked Johnny suspiciously at the girls as he took a bite of one of his tacos,

"Yum good Taco," he said as he took another bite,

"Wow, you're really cute," said Alice happily across the table from Johnny. Time seemed to freeze as Johnny looked up at Alice, Alexis had no idea what to do; she knew Alice was never one to hold back on telling a guy he's cute, but no one had ever called Johnny cute and Alexis wasn't sure how he was going to react to this. Johnny was still eyeing Alice to see if she was going to make fun of him. One thought coursed through all the other girls heads,

'Please God; don't let him go for anything that he could kill with,'

Alice was still smiling at him not knowing the mortal danger she had just put herself in, she then got confused at the silence and said in a confused manor

"What, what'd I say?"

Alexis saw that Johnny was not reaching for any knife and smiled as well and said

"Don't worry Alice everything's fine I think you just shocked him is all,"

"Oh, well then sorry for saying that right off the bat like that I just thought I should let you know," smiled Alice

"So Johnny, why are you here?" asked Adrienne who finally found her voice and was now intrigued as to how Johnny the homicidal manic appeared in there world.

"I'm sort of a vacation…in terms," said Johnny carefully not fully trusting these girls yet.

"Oh really, a vacation from life?" asked Ashley

"Those are always the best," stated Jessica with a smile.

"No," answered Johnny his look becoming somber, "I'm taking a break from perusing a girl I like,"

'Devi' thought Ashley, Adrienne, and Jessica together; they then thought it was the cutest thing in the world

"Damn," Said Alice a little miffed that Johnny was taken, Johnny was a little surprised that the girl sitting across from him was upset that he was taken, it was something he wasn't use to, but as quick as that slight anger appeared on Alice it disappeared.

"What's her name?" asked Alice

"Devi," answered Johnny

"That's so pretty," Said Alice dreamily "She must be lucky to have a guy like you,"

"She's more or less pissed at me," said Johnny starting to get uncomfortable reveling this much about himself in front of people.

"What did you do?" asked Alice

"I tried to kill her," said Johnny simply as he took a sip from his drink waiting for the girls to freak out.

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" asked Alice her voice never faltering. Johnny was once again surprised as the way they acted.

"You feel sorry right?" asked Ashley seriously

"Why would I keep trying to apologise if I wasn't," Johnny said

"She won't hear you out will she?" asked Jessica

"No," answered Johnny curtly

"That's terrible if I was in her position, I'd at least hear you out," huffed Alice

Johnny was surprised by this girls answer and had no idea what to say. Their meal was finished and they got up to leave when Alice came up to Johnny and said,

"That girl doesn't know how good she has it, so you should try and make her jealous,"

Johnny had no idea what to say, he couldn't flat out kill her, she seemed like a decent person.

"You know jealously might work," said Alexis thoughtfully, she then got a camera out and said, "both of you pose," Alice took the opportunity to fling her arms around Johnny's neck, and kiss him on the cheek, not knowing that Johnny hated being touched.

"ALICE NO!" yelled out Ashley but the warning came too late because Johnny's facial expression changed from content to paranoid pissed off. He pushed Alice to the ground, turned on his heel and held a knife pointed at her throat.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Alice wasn't petrified with fear but she was still fearful so she choked out,

"I'm sorry; I figured you wouldn't mind,"

"Nny, you touch her with that knife I'll hurt you much worst then Devi did," growled out Alexis who stayed a few feet back knowing that any second now Johnny could snap, Johnny glared at Alexis while she glared back but he seemed to back down and go wait for her at the car, the girls on the other hand were astonished that Alexis just ordered Johnny like that.

"Damn," said Adrienne impressed.

"Eh it was nothing beside I got a really cute picture," smiled Alexis as she held the camera up to show the picture. All the girls commented that it was indeed a cute picture and that would defiantly get Devi jealous.

"Oh by the way I'm not sure if you know this but it seems that Nathan and Rebecca are back together," said Jessica

"WHAT!" seethed Alexis, her hate rising, she hated that woman; she hated how she made Nathan her bitch.

"Yeah will see ya," said Adrienne noticing Alexis anger rising. Alexis's friends could never deal with Alexis angry she always wanted to destroy something.

Alexis stomped over to her car, her and Johnny getting in. Once she got in she played it off as nothing was wrong, but when the arrived back at Mordhaus Johnny could see that her mood had changed drastically. She slammed her way into the kitchen ordering Jean Pierre out. Johnny gave a little wave to Jean Pierre and followed Alexis as he saw that she was getting out a mixing bowl, eggs, vegetable oil, tablespoons, and cooking Chocolate. Her Glaring eyes then focused on him,

"Come on, were making brownies," and with that order the two set to work on the brownies.

After the long task of mixing the brownies and pouring into the pan, Johnny himself found himself holding to bowl while Alexis poured the mix into the pan, but finally the pan was in the oven and now the two seemed amerced in a deck of cards that Alexis found as she was eating the left over brownie mix.

"Got and threes?"

"Go fish,"

Just at that moment Pickles entered and headed for the giant refrigerator in search of alcohol. Alexis then looked up and noticed him.

"Hey Pickles,"

Pickles (Who hadn't noticed them at all) jumped in surprise and stared at the two. He stared at Johnny for a seconded before asking,

"Is that the homicidal guy, that when you went to his world he stabbed you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yep," answered Alexis.

"Hello," said Johnny.

"What is he doing here?" asked Pickles confused.

"He wanted to visit our world so I let him, also he killed a few of your roadies," said Alexis.

"Oh," said Pickles as he took a swig of he beer, Johnny glared at him, Alexis sighed she figured Johnny would hate drinking since he hated smoking as well. Pickles didn't notice the glare in stead focused on the smell of chocolate in the air.

"Are you making somethin'?" asked Pickles

"Brownies since the blonde bitch is awake," said Alexis threw gritted teeth, Johnny looked at her, and he began to wonder who she was talking about.

"So you heard?" asked Pickles "Guess I shouldn't tell you she sank her claws back into Nathan,"

Alexis's eye began to twitch; this just made her more upset. Johnny knew that kind of look, it looked like she could reach for a knife and fling it at the next living thing; he should know he held that same look when he went on a rampage. Pickles then sat down next to Johnny noticing the confused look on his face,

"Nathan's girlfriend Rebecca, Alexis and her hate each other, if givin the opportunity Alexis would kill her," smirked Pickles as he took another long swig. Just then the low murmuring of voices was heard as Skwisgaar, Murderface and Toki entered the kitchen. They stopped talking when Pickles said

"Hey guys guess who decided to visit us,"

They turned and they went pale as they stared at Johnny,

"Ohs shits," said Skwisgaar

"Hey it's that d-" began Murderface for then he was cut off by Alexis saying

"Murderface shut up now if you want to keep your life," as she gathered up the cards. Toki said nothing for he was kind of scared to be around Johnny.

"Vhats that smell," said Skwisgaar

"Brownies they should be done by now," said Alexis as she got up to check the brownies. She pulled the pan out of the oven and set them out, Toki was the first one up to take a one, but as Alexis was cutting she slapped his hand away,

"They need to cool, go sit at the table, were gonna play 'asshole'…Hey Pickles can you get out the shot glasses please?" asked Alexis as she finished cutting the brownies Pickles wordlessly got up and got out six shot glasses. He set one in front of everyone,

"I don't drink," Johnny said curtly

"Okay I call your shots then," said Pickles in a non caring attitude as he slide Johnny's shot glass back over to him. Skwisgaar was about to laugh and call Johnny a little crysbaby for not drinking but Alexis hit his head because she knew what he was thinking and then she sat down,

"Okay boys the game is 'Asshole' or 'President', it's a drinking game so it should be fun, but if you wish not to drink that's cool," said Alexis she then began to explain the rules, and thus they all began to play. During the game Alexis had to keep a watchful eye on Murderface and Skwisgaar to make sure they didn't say anything stupid that would result in their death. After about three rounds Alexis got up and served everyone a brownie,

"Wow Alexis these are really good," said Pickles as he took a bite of his brownie.

"Eh, it's no biggie," answered Alexis as she took a bite of her own brownie.

"Dis is much better then de stores brownies," said Skwisgaar.

"Thanks," smiled Alexis

"Wowie Alexis these ares really goods," smiled Toki as he devoured his brownie in two bites.

"Not bad," said Murderface bitterly, he hated that fact he couldn't make fun of Alexis's brownies for being terrible.

Johnny of course didn't touch his, but Alexis took no offence she figured she might as well offer him one since he was here.

"Glad you like them, I haven't made brownies in about a year," said Alexis thoughtfully letting out a little laugh. She was then jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming and a women yelling out

"DAMN IT I TOLD YOU TO PICK ME UP HALF AN HOUR AGO," came the unrelenting screech of Rebecca Nightrod, Alexis knew her voice all to well and if you looked closely at her face you could see the corner of her twitch in anger. Johnny was the only one to notice since he noticed this kind of stuff anyway.

"Come on Nny, let's go see Nathan," said Alexis with a twinge of annoance to her voice as she got up and Johnny followed. Once they were gone Pickles said

"She walking into the lions den now,"

"Yeahs that's for sures," said Skwisgaar

"Hey wanna go watch?" asked Murderface

All the guys agreed simultaneously, they all got up and went to were Alexis and Johnny were going.

* * *

Alexis and Johnny were walking though the main hallway when Rebecca spotted her; she turned to Nathan and yelled out,

"YOU STILL LIVE WITH THAT SLUT!"

Alexis heard this, and she turned her head and glared at Rebecca and sneered out

"Well if it isn't miss whore slut,"

"What was that you bitch," snapped Rebecca as the two girls began to circle each other.

"Bring it on," said Alexis in a high and mighty manor. With that the two girls pounced on each other. They were rolling around on the ground; the girls were pulling each other's hair, punching, and scratching with nails, and kicking like crazy at each other. Johnny looked at the fight with indifference it didn't concern him. The rest of the guys came in and saw the cat fight. They all held contented smiles on their face at seeing this scene.

"What's the matter," sneered Rebecca as she pinned Alexis to the ground "Your wimpy gothic freak of a boyfriend can't defend you,"

Alexis tilted her head back and saw Johnny's face react immediately to that; his face contorted to that of pure rage as his eye began to twitch; Alexis knew what was going to happen now and she was going to get caught in the crossfire of Johnny's rage.

"Way to go, ya stupid bitch," snapped Alexis as she saw Johnny slowly take a knife out and he began to speak as the guys looked on in slight horror and amazement. Johnny took a step forward towards Rebecca bent down, making his back into a perfect arch,

"Lady, I am presently unsure as to what you and Alexis are fighting about but I must say you have increased my growing distaste for mankind, thus far I have decided what you will be fated to, and possibly everyone else…I haven't decided yet," stated Johnny staring at the wide eyed Rebecca.

"I vote no, on the everyone part," said Alexis slightly panicked seeing Johnny's knife so close to her face. Johnny seemed to not hear her as he sprang into action. He jumped on Rebecca, effectively getting her of Alexis, and began stabbing random points on Rebecca's torso. Everyone stared in shock at the scene, no one really wanted to stop it though, everyone hated her so why stop the raging homicidal manic. Rebecca was screaming out in pain when Johnny decided that it was time to; as he put it, put the 'worthless speck of dust to rest,'

Johnny maneuvered himself behind her and with one hand held her head back so her mouth was open and with his other shoved his already very bloody knife through the back of her neck making it come out through her mouth effectively spraying everyone with blood, even Nathan who had yet so say anything was sprayed with blood from his now dead ex-girlfriend.

"Brutal," said Nathan as everyone looked at the now dead Rebecca Nightrod, and the bloody Johnny. Johnny turned to look at everyone, he was breathing hard and held his knife up and approached Alexis. The guys began to get afraid that he was going to kill Alexis, but he stopped in front of her, his knife didn't move.

"Can I go home now?" he asked through gritted teeth signalfiling that he was still pissed off and anyone else besides Alexis talked to him he'd kill them on the spot.

"Yeah sure," said Alexis as she ran off to her room to retrieve her car keys. The band knew not to talk to Johnny now so they just sort of stood there not moving till Alexis came back a minute later and she and Johnny were off.

"Okay, I know were all thinking it but…that was awesome," proclaimed Pickles

In the car Alexis was driving she was still a little shocked at what had happened, but Johnny's mood had suddenly changed about halfway back to her dorm room.

"I'm sorry," said Johnny sounding like he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar as he was pulling his legs up so he could hold them.

"Its fine, that sort of stuff happens all the time at that house, plus we all hated that woman," said Alexis in a non caring mood.

"But I was hoping I didn't have to kill anyone," sighed Johnny in a depressed manor.

"You can't change who you are over night, hell you have a lot more morals then most killers now a days," said Alexis "You remind me of a somewhat compassionate Jason Voorhees,"

"Jason Voorhees?" asked Johnny confused as to why she was comparing him to a movie killer.

"Yeah, you'll kill who ever pisses you off but unlike Jason Voorhees you don't kill kids, also the fact you're not dead," said Alexis

Johnny thought about all this and said

"I guess your right," he said,

"Yeah, also don't tell Devi about this,"

"Of course not," said Johnny "I'm not stupid,"

"I know, but you should try the jealously factor now," smirked Alexis

"Would that work…and how would I make her jealous?" asked Johnny.

"With the picture I took," smiled Alexis devilishly as they pulled up to Alexis collage and both got out so she could get Johnny home and back to trying to win Devi's heart back.

* * *

(Sex scene, skip if you do not want to read)

Alexis decided to come back to Mordhaus and spend time with they guys. She also wanted to drink, and see if Nathan was okay. When she got back she noticed that she could find no one around, she figured they were all out. She decided to sneak some Alcohol from one of the rooms, she decided on Nathan's room since she was closer to that. She opened the door and noticed that Nathan was on the bed.

"Oh hey Nathan," said Alexis

"Hey Alexis," said Nathan looking up at her.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, come on sit down," said Nathan.

"Got any alcohol?" smirked Alexis Nathan reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, passed it to her and she took a long swig.

"Blah, I hate whiskey," spat out Alex sticking out her tongue in a vain attempt to make the taste go away. After the taste left her mouth she put her tongue in her mouth.

"So yeah sorry about Johnny this afternoon, and Rebecca," said Alexis in an apologetic manor.

"Eh its fine, never really liked her," shrugged Nathan.

"Why'd you go back out with her?" asked Alexis generally curious.

"Guess she kinda of scared me, I don't know," said Nathan.

"Well she's a bitch," said Alexis, "I mean was,"

This made Nathan laugh, till Alexis then asked the next question that surprised him to no end.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh" drawled out Nathan unsure as to answer this.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Alexis with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey," snapped Nathan but he only received a glare from Alexis that made Nathan hold a look of shock upon his face.

"I'm probably better in bed then her anyway," huffed Alexis not knowing what she had just said. This again caught Nathan by surprise again, but after thinking about a bit he realized it must be the alcohol.

"It's not the alcohol," said Alexis in an alert manor to signified that she was indeed in her right mind.

Nathan was now at a loss since she was in her right mind, the situation just became awkward, and Nathan could never deal with awkwardness very well. Then an idea came to him and he asked

"Why don't you prove it?"

Alexis then seemed to ponder it for a second and then answered

"Okay,"

With that Nathan suddenly kissed her Alexis mouth parted and Nathan's tongue slipped in, Alexis's tongue hung back as if playing shy, Nathan's tongue coursed her tongue to battle for control. After a minute or two they finally pulled away. Who had won even they weren't sure.

"You sure you uh want to do this?" asked Nathan

"Yes," said Alexis. As soon she uttered that word, she found herself shirtless and braless in one swift movement.

'When the fuck did that happen?' wondered Alexis surprised as Nathan began to run his hands over her breasts and began to rub them threw her shirt. Alexis bit her lips as she thought about how her A cups must be a big difference from Rebecca's C's. She began to get a little self consensus till she felt no hesitation from Nathan's part and figured that he didn't care. Alexis arched her back at his touch. She then realized she had never arched her back when the other guys were touching her breasts, only when they began their onslaught of pleasure on her vagina did she begin to arch. If she was arching now she wondered what it would feel like when he was rubbing her vagina. It was then that she noticed that she had lost her pants and panties with in another second, and that Nathan was Naked before her as well. Nathan's hand drifted lower till she felt Nathan push a finger into her. Pleasure exploded from her and she gasped out arching her back clear off the bed.

Nathan then went for her clit and began to rub her clit setting a slow rhythmic pace with her. Alexis was not content with this and said raggedly.

"Faster…Harder,"

Nathan began practically slamming his finger into her.

"More," she panted out, grinding her hips up against his finger in frustration. Nathan complied by adding another finger, taking his thumb and began working on her clit again. Alexis felt like she was going to release any second now and with that final forceful trust of his finger; Alexis felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Warm fluid flooded her channel and seeped out around Nathan'sNathan fingers. She coated him in her juices. Her breathing was ragged as Nathan hovered over her a little bit think about what to do now.

"Hey you wanna 69?" asked Nathan bluntly.

"What's that?" asked Alexis wondering what that was.

Nathan was a little surprised that she didn't know what 69ing was but then again she did act pretty damn innocent for a non-virgin.

"It's were we give each other oral at the same time," said Nathan.

"Okay, I'll try everything once," said Alexis as Nathan lifted her up and positioned her on top of his chest. Alexis pretty much got the jist of things on her own. As she feel into position she felt Nathan move, Nathan grasped her hips with both hands, holding her steady for him. He parted her with his tongue and began to lick heated circled around her vagina.  
Alexis felt her whole body explode with pleasure. Her body trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She moaned and placed Nathan's cock into her mouth. She sucked on it softly swirling her tongue around his cock and around the tip, making Nathan moan against her vagina thus intern making Alexis moan against his cock. She then began to deep throat him, Alexis proceed to go down his shaft.

Nathan grunted as Alexis began to deep throat him. Nathan dragged his tongue from her vagina to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it. Alexis moaned against his cock making Nathan moan against her vagina, this continued till both of them climaxed together. Alexis swallowed all of Nathan's semen as Nathan swallowed all of Alexis's nectar. Alexis rolled off, exhausted at the excruciating amount of pleasure that was given to her. Nathan climbed on top of a withering Alexis.

Nathan then got between her legs and pushed himself into her slick entrance with a small grunt. Alexis felt herself stretched to the limit, and it felt wonderful. Nathan then began to move as Alexis moaned loudly as Nathan trusted into her every time because he was moaning just as loudly. Alexis felt that familiar ball of fire begin to gather in the pit of her stomach as she did with. With each thrust thou she felt her self getting every so closer to her orgasm. Nathan was a little rough with her as if he couldn't be gentle with anything, but it still felt wonderful. Finally with one erotically hard thrust both released together. Both were panting Nathan was still in her when Alexis sat up to Nathan's face and said

"Again, I can go another round,"

Nathan then started to thrust into her again and the second round of sex began.

(End sex scene)

* * *

In Johnny's world, Johnny had just left a romantic letter for Devi, he knew she was home; she was always home since that night at his house. Johnny kneeled down and slipped the envelope threw the crack at the door. He then quietly left to go back to his house.

Devi herself was panting but was in sort of a slight rut she couldn't get the color skim right and it was really frustrating her. Devi was skinny, not as skinny at Johnny, but still very skinny. She was very pretty, with pale skin, large sparkling green eyes that had dulled since her encounter with Johnny; Her hair was dyed deep purple, she kept her hair short just barely touching her shoulders, but it didn't stop her from putting it up into two pig tails to make sure paint didn't ruin her hair. Her face was smooth as glass and was very soft. Her nose was small and cute. Her face though now a days, held nothing but a scowl and a look of anger. Devi sighed and placed her brush down; she then noticed the envelope. She figured it was left by one of her friends. She picked up and read the note.

'Dear Devi

I still like you, I really wish you'd give us another chance, because I want you to know, I'd never try and do what I did to you again. I know I probably can't change my ways, but I hope you'll look pass that, but also I feel I must warn you that there is another out there,'

Yours truly

Johnny C.

It was then that the picture of Alice and Johnny fell out and landed right side up so that Devi could see the full picture. Devi's eye suddenly twitched in frustration at this girl, didn't she know that Johnny was a homicidal manic, didn't she know she could die any second, didn't she know that Johnny was hers, and how dare she try and take him.

'Were the hell did that thought come from,' Thought Devi as she picked the picture up and ripped it into the little pieces and returned to her panting, leaving the letter and picture bits on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished, this isn't my best works but the reason is I've had a lot of emotional stress concerning my health, I found out that I have to get some major surgery so I've been a little upset lately, so please forgive me if everyone seems out of character. I really do hope you like this sex scene with Nathan I sort of rushed it, actually every thing seems rushed, but at least I killed Rebecca, But anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to see a picture of Devi go to my deviantart account to see it. Oh and the song was 'Fat lip' by Sum 41.

Special thanks too:

Marner: Thanks you for saying that Alexis would make a good mother, and I do think Alexis would make a good wife as well. The only reason Charles let her go is because he knows he daughter could balance school and a party with out it screwing her over. I myself have no idea what Dethklok would do if Alexis got a boyfriend, I'm glad you like the sins I picked out for them. I'm glad you'd like a sequel but first I gotta finish this fic first. The song I used for this sex scene was 'The bad touch' by the blood houndgang.

purpleleemer: yeah I notice that as well but I changed it since it just didn't make sense to me. Also I'm really glade you liked that chapter, I worked hard on that.

zephyrcharmed91: I did get that ghost legend thing by watching 'A haunting' It really surprised me you got that. I figured no one would get that, so here a banana sticker for getting that, enjoy, and I do watch ghost hunters when ever I remember that it's on, again I'm a very spacey girl and tend to forget things like that. lawls

Phoenix Skyborne: Thank you for calling this story cute, that means a lot to me. Yeah I know I have horrible spelling and I really should get a beta but I get very impatient waiting for them. Hee hee

Wild Okapi: Thank you for saying I'm a fantastic author, that really makes my day. The only reason I made this fanfic was because I wanted a girl with the guys that was a complete and utter bitch. But thank you so for your compliment it really means a lot.

NeverwinterEverdark: Is this a bad brutal or a good brutal I have no idea please let me know please.


	44. Safari

We are going on Safari

The holidays were over and done with. Alexisis had passed her finals for the semester. Alexis had about two weeks left of her winter break before she went back for second semester. Thankfully it didn't start till January 15th, so the guys weren't panicking too badly. Right now everyone was in front of the TV watching what was on the National Geographic channel.

"The Yaneemango Indians live in the most remote part of the Amazon jungle," said the host of the show,

"What are we watching?" asked Pickles confused as to way they were watching an educational program.

"Why are we watching this," yelled out Murderface.

"I'm watching it," snapped Nathan slightly annoyed that the guys were complaining about the show he was watching.

"Change the channel," ordered Murderface as Pickles began changing the channel. Alexisis just rolled her eyes hoping this didn't turn in to fight.

"Pickles play it," ordered Nathan in a commanding voice.

"Yeah I will, hold on," said Pickles switching the channel back since he didn't want to piss off Nathan. They went back to the channel and Pickles began to rewind to the place they left off.

"Wow I didn't know we had Tivo," said Alexis surprised

"No, now that's rewinds," said Toki "That's too far,"

"Just play it," ordered Nathan

"Looks at dems, dey can'ts even speaks English," scoffed Skwisgaar slightly hoping that they would change the channel.

"Uh you can barely speck English yourself," said Alexisis in a deadpanned voice.

"At least I specks it, dey can'ts" said Skwisgaar huffing.

"Guys shut up and get out of here," said Nathan starting to get really pissed that everyone was ruining his show.

"Buts-" Skwisgaar began to argue but was cut off by Nathan saying yet again,

"Get out,"

Then everyone began to talk at once and the phrase that caught Alexisis by surprised.

"I'm ¼ Yaneemango," said Nathan

"You know that explains so much," said Alexisis thoughtfully "But yet raises so many questions, must be recessive jeans,"

Everyone looked at her as if she was an alien from another plant.

"I took biology this semester," said Alexis with annoyance in her voice and a roll of her eyes as she had to explain herself. Everyone turned their attention back the show.

"The Yaneemango use a hallucinogenic drug called Yopo,"

This caught Pickles attention and he said

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, what did that guy say…rewind," said Pickles as he began to rewind about 20 seconds backwards and said "Play,"

And the same line from before was uttered.

"Yopo? Am I saying that right? Yopo?" wondered Pickles

"Yeah, it's a pretty simple word," said Alexis as everyone turned their attention back to the TV.

"It is taken threw the nasal cavities, by means of a long pipe," said the host as two of the Yaneemango did Yopo in the background.

"Dude, that's awesome, I never heard that," said Pickles

"The Yaneemango achieve a trance like state-"

"I gotta try that," interrupted Pickles

"The Yaneemango communicate with a sprit world with drum beats, we wondered how the Yaneemango would react to hearing the worlds most popular art form…DethKlok," said host as he held up a stereo with one of the guy's songs blaring from it. The TV was then turned off and Pickles said

"Library now,"

Everyone rushed off to the library leaving Alexis behind to slowly follow behind. Alexis just shook her head and made her way slowly down the hallway towards the library.

* * *

Alexis arrived to the library to see Nathan, and Pickles had a book with Murderface hanging all over them. Toki and Skwisgaar were on another level but you could still hear them talking. Alexis walked towards Pickles and Nathan; she decided to be with them because they were at least on the first floor and she didn't want to hang out with Toki and Skwisgaar because they kept arguing that one was always copying the other. Alexis approached the two; Pickles noticed her and said

"Dude it says in here, People who take it turn into their ancient animal form, that's pretty metal right there."

"That's interesting," said Alexis faking intrigue she didn't particularly like drugs.

"That's awesome," said Murderface who was reading very closely over Pickles shoulder. Alexis then noticed that Murderface's breath smelled really bad. Alexis began to gag inside her throat; Pickles himself was pretty repulsed by the smell as well.

"Hey Pickles, what would I turn into?"

"Whoa, whoa," said Pickles slightly disgusted

"No, let me see, what do you think I'd turn into, like a falcon,"

"Your breath smells,"

"No, what would I turn into,"

"Okay, just back off, stop breathing over my shoulder, Alexis looks like she's going to die," said Pickles trying to get Murderface to back off his back.

"Just tell me what animal I'd turn into and I'll leave you alone, just make it something cool," said Murderface

"How about a dog, how about that," said Alexis trying to get Murderface to leave them alone seeing as that wasn't going to happen, she went over to Nathan to see what he was doing.

"Dude get out of here, I can't stand breathing out of my mouth,"

Alexis was reading over Nathan's shoulder, what he was reading was pretty interesting. Murderface then came over and began talking to Nathan,

"Hey bud what you got going on there?"

"Nothin, hey way don't you brush your teeth man, stop breathing near me," said Nathan as Alexis who couldn't stand it anymore grabbed some of Nathan's hair and buried her nose in his hair, It smelled good like citrus. Nathan and Pickles eyed her for a second till Murderface started talking again.

"Hey you can't brush your teeth in the library, that's ridicules,"

"Then go to a bathroom or whatever," said Alexis annoyed that Murderface wasn't getting it that they wanted him to leave. Nathan decided to intervene before Murderface and Alexis began to fight.

"I'm just, I'm just reading my grandmother, it's pretty brutal, it's a diary of her trip to the Amazon." Said Nathan making Alexis once again very intrigued. Nathan then began to read aloud from the page about how the ship his grandmother was on was ship wreaked and how the Yaneemango speared most of the survivors, and how her husband disappeared and she was pretty sure he was alive, and thirty-one days later she was having sex with one of the Yaneemango men, and during dinner one night she ate her husband who was in the soup.

"Ate her husband in a soup," said Murderface

"That's totally cannibal corpse," said Pickles as he smirked a little bit. The next thing caught Alexis off guard because Nathan then said,

"We're going to the Amazon,"

Alexis was a little confused if he meant everyone or just the band,

"Uh question?" asked Alexis as she let go of Nathan's hair

"What?" asked Nathan looking at Alexis in a questioning way.

"Okay, one I'm I going to the Amazon with you guys, and two did you switch your shampoo cause your hair smells all citrusy," said Alexisis

"Uh I'm gonna ignore the second question, and how much longer till you go back to collage?" asked Nathan

"Two weeks," answered Alexisis

"Your coming," said Nathan as he went back to reading his grandmother's diary. Suddenly Alexis's cellphone went off and Nathan and Pickles looked at her, Alexis answered her phone noticing it was her mother.

"Hello…hey mom…Sorry no can do…I'm getting dragged off to the Amazon…WHAT!...NO!...YOU CAN'T COME, ARE YOU INSANE…No…Sorry mom…fine I will ask," said Alexis after a sigh she held the phone away

"Hey Nathan can my mother come to the Amazon with us?" asked Alexis to Nathan

"Fine, whatever, just let me read," said Nathan

'Well that's something I never expected to hear from him,' thought Alexis as she went back to the phone conversation with her mother,

"Mom, he says its fine…Yeah I know, I will…ok…see you soon," said Alexis as she hung up.

"Hey mom's going to be here tomorrow and she says thanks for bring her along." Said Alexisis

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go now you're disturbing us," said Pickles

"Fuckin bastards," muttered Alexis as she stomped out of the library to tell her father that she and her mother were going on an Amazon expedition with her mother.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was at a local camping store getting ready for the expedition to the Amazon. Alexis's mother was coming at around five and Charles was not too happy about this. He wanted to come at first but when he found out that Erin was going he said no and that they should just not go to the Amazon. But of course no one listened to him and was now getting packed. Alexis was with Pickles, who was wearing those expiation backpacks on his back, and her Father in sort of the center of the store, Toki and Skwisgaar were at the far corner in the back, and finally Nathan and Murderface were in the aisle in front of them, Murderface was eating a bag of beef jerky.

"Oh, Oh wait and get some bait, they got pretty big fish down there, better get some worms and get…you know what get snakes, snakes are the biggest worms out there" proclaimed Pickles thinking this knowledge was right,

"Hey Alexis you have a snake, yeah we could use yours for bait,"

"No, Tara's my snake and snakes are reptiles you moron," snapped Alexis getting sick of Pickles drunken stupidity.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of snakes down there, it's the Amazon," said Charles coming between the two so they didn't start a fight. This seemed to do it because Pickles turned his attention off Charles and said

"There you go, penny pinching again,"

Alexis took this opportunity to leave as she was walking toward Toki and Skwisgaar she overheard them saying the same phrase over and over again,

"Stop copys mes,"

'Oh dear God, I'm not being pulled into the middle of that fight,' thought Alexis as she rounded on her heel and headed for Nathan and Murderface. As she neared them she heard Nathan say

"What the fuck, close your mouth, when your talking please,"

"Fine, I'll starve then I'll be eaten by crocodile," snapped Murderface

Then they both began talking at the same time, Nathan was trying to get Murderface to calm down so he didn't go into a tantrum.

"You know what fuck you!" yelled Murderface

"Oh Murderface shut up," said Alexis with a roll of her eyes as she stood next to Nathan.

"Well fuck you!" snapped Murderface at Alexis "You understand that," Alexis began to glare and then said in a mean manor,

"No thank you, I have standards,"

That did two things this caused Murderface to shut up and stare at Alexis with a nasty glare and then it made Nathan stifle his laugh behind his hand as Charles came next to his daughter and said to Nathan.

"Maybe an entire expedition isn't worth it, couldn't we just send them some hoodies?" asked Charles in a last ditch effort to make them change their minds.

"It's always hoodies with you? Will you, will you just pay the bill," said Nathan starting to get slightly annoyed with Charles trying to ruin there trip to the Amazon.

"Well what about my daughter, you say you want to bring her but she has to be back in two weeks how will you manage that?" asked Charles finally using his trump card over the guys.

"We'll get her back in time," called Pickles over to Charles.

"Yeah, plus I deserve a vacation," said Alexis as she took out her phone and checked the time.

"Oooo Mom's gonna be here soon," said Alexis happily as she left her father, Nathan, and Murderface.

"Come on, let the poor girl go on vacation with her mother," said Pickles leaning over the shelf that separated the aisles from each other.

Charles knew that the guys would never back down from this expedition and from taking his daughter with them so he just gritted his teeth and said,

"Fine, you can take her, but she better be back in time," Charles then went to the register and paid the enormous bill the guys have managed to rake up.

* * *

It was five and Alexis was ecstatic that her mother would be here any second. She was acting like a hyper active five year old in the guys opinion. Sure she hadn't seen her mother in about a year but that was no reason to get all hyper about seeing your mother. The clock struck five and just as the first loud chime rang throughout the house the door knocked signifying that Alexis mother was here. The door was opened and Erin came in with two suitcases in each hand.

"Alexis, I'm here," she called out as Alexis came bounding up to her mother and they hugged.

"Oh mom it's so good to see you, I've missed you," Said Alexisis

"And I've missed you, you have got to come visit me more often," smiled Erin

Erin then noticed all the guys and said

"Well hello boys I must say I am excited to be going on this little trip,"

Skwisgaar then came up to Erin and put on all his charm for her,

"Alexis moms so nices of yous to comes viths us, I do hope you and mes vills become closers," smiled Skiwsgaar who was slightly more determined to get Erin in bed with him. Erin smiled sedutvily at him and beckoned his face closer to hers. Skwisgaar leaned in closer and Erin then began to whisperer,

"Sorry, but you slept with my daughter already, and I generally don't like to sleep with guys who have slept with my daughter," She then let him go and moved on to greet the others.

"Oh Pickles so nice to see you again, I do hope we'll play some drinking games, I am bring along a little captain Morgan," said Amy to Pickles, who smiled at the sound of drinking on this trip. Erin then moved on to Toki.

"Well it is good to see you again Toki," said Erin to Toki as she moved on to Nathan,

"And Nathan how wonderful to see you as well, Murderface your always nice to see," smiled Erin to Nathan and Murderface, She then turned her attention to Charles who had just recently shown up,

"And Charles how lovely to see you after all these months," said Erin as she licked her lips seductively at him effectively making Charles blush.

"Uh come on we gotta go," said Pickles who just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Alright," said Erin as two roadies got her suitcases to put with the other luggage.

* * *

They were on the Dethcoppter, they had just taken off, Dethklok had basically flow with their own private Air force. Dethklok was in side their dinning area with Alexis and Erin next to each other and Toki next to Erin, then Skwisgaar next to him, both were practicing their guitars, Nathan was next to Skwisgaar, and was also next to Murderface, who was also next to Pickles. Murderface was reading a book about the many animals of the Amazon. Jean Pierre had just served dinner and was topping off everyone's drinks. Erin and Alexis were talking about what they should do when they why'll they were there, and Murderface had just interrupted the two girls private conversation by stating very loudly to Pickles.

"Did you know there Amazonian catfish that can swim up your pee, and lay eggs in your ding dong?"

"Okay that's it, I'm done eating, alright just…aw god," said Pickles disgusted.

"What?" asked Murderface not knowing what the problem was.

"That's gross!" stated Pickles

"You think you can mock me, but watch out when you pee," said Murderface getting louder and closer to Pickles.

"Okay just back off a little alright, this is a horrible combination of beef jerky, ass, and repulsive information," said Pickles just plan grossed out at Murderface, "Okay, I'm not interested,"

"Fine!" said Murderface, "But you've been warned…You've been warned Pickles!"

Erin just gave her daughter a look as if to ask, 'Is he always like this?' and Alexis responded by burying her face in her hands in utter embarrassment.

"Alexis, I must ask what is the purpose of this trip?" asked Erin

"I think for Nathan it's to reconcile with his past, and well for Pickles it's all about getting high on Yopo or whatever," said Alexisis

"Then why are you going?" asked Erin

"They would have forced me to go eventually," sighed Alexis as she and her mother continued to eat.

Dinner was finished and since this was going to be an overnight flight everyone just proceeded to their rooms for the night. Alexis and Erin were going to share a room. There were two beds, Alexis was on the right side while her mother was on the left. They had just turned out the lights When t Erin decided to snoop a little in her daughter's life. She had known that she had slept with Skwisgaar because Alexis told her who took her virginity.

"So Alexis have you only screwed one member of the band or have you done more?" asked Erin

"Mother!" Alexis said shocked by her mother's straightforwardness.

"I'll take that as a 'I have screwed the others,'" snickered Erin, "Oh which ones?"

"None of your business," muttered Alexisis

"Then I'll guess…Pickles?" Erin received no answer "Toki?" again no answer from Alexis, "Nathan?" Alexis lips were firmly shut, "Alright then, Murderface,"

Alexis's eye's widened in utter disgust, sure Murderface was…no he couldn't even be considered really a friend she wasn't even sure what to classify the term their relationship together throughout her time at Mordhaus was, but the thought of doing Murderface repulsed her.

"That's just gross," said Alexis gagging on the bit of throw up that managed to make its way up from her stomach.

"You only slept with four?" asked Erin bating her daughter into an obvious trap, and since Alexis mind was so frustrated she said,

"Yes," Alexis immediately caught herself and said "I mean no,"

"You did! I knew it! Now tell me what they were like," sniggered Erin

"Mother that was a dirty trick and you know it," said Alexis embarrassed that she fell for it.

"Just tell me and I promise I will let you get some sleep,"

"Fine!" said Alexis "Okay let me see here…Nathan, he was strong and domineering, while Toki was into the whole equal participation, Pickles really likes it when a girl rides him. Toki was passionate when he did me, Pickles was how to say this gentle, and Nathan was careful with me like he could break me any second and he was doing everything to stop it,"

"Ooo sounds wonderful…well you do know your father-" Erin was interrupted by her daughter yelling

"I don't want to hear about yours and daddy's sex life when you were together!"

"Geez fine well what was Skwisgaar like?" asked Amy who didn't know since the only thing Alexis had said about Skwisgaar having sex with her was, that they did it.

Alexis got a far away look on her face and said

"He was sweet, he took it slow, never pushed anything on me, and moved when I told him to,"

"Sounds like a true gentlemen in the sack…Who's your favorite?" asked Erin.

"I don't know," said Alexis "Just go to sleep mom, I'm tired,"

"Alright fine, but were talking about this over Ti Chi tomorrow,"

"Ti Chi?" asked Alexisis

"Oh yes it's a wonderful way to relax, relive stress and exercise, all in one, I'll teach you tomorrow," said Erin,

"Cool…Good night mom," said Alexisis

"Good night Alexis," said Erin as she closed her eyes and both girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alexis and her mother were woken up very early by the roadies so they could get on the boat that was going to take them down the Amazon River.  
"Oh this is going to be like a cruise, you know I've never been on a cruise," said Erin as they got on the boat and were lowered into the air suspended from a couple cables from the helicopter. What happened next was not expected the roadies from the other helicopters began to open fire on the forest below them. After endless shooting the Roadies reloaded and began shooting again till a relatively large patch of land was cleared and the boat was dropped about twenty yards away from the cleared patch of land.

"What the hell was the point of destroying that much of the rainforest?" asked Alexis in a confused deadpanned voice.

"We were supposed to land there," said Nathan

"Oh," said Alexis and with that the boat began going down the river at a rather leisurely pace.

"Alexis come on lets go get our room," cheered Erin "Then we can start doing our Ti Chi," Erin then grabbed Alexis by the wrist and dragged her off to their room on the boat. The guys just stared at the two retreating girls.

The girls had changed into somewhat reviling outfits and they were on the deck doing their Ti Chi. Their movements were slow and precise and Alexis was finding inner peace as they passed by the scenery that was the Rainforest.

On the upper deck, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Toki were looking down at the girls.

"Hey guys where's Nathan?" asked Pickles as he looked around for Nathan. After about five minutes of looking for Nathan they finally looked up and saw Nathan at to highest point on the boat just looking out ahead, his hair blowing in the breeze that the boat was making.

"Oh there he is," said Toki

"Hey Nathan, come down and get a better look at the girls!" Yelled out Pickles.

The girls themselves had tuned out the distraction and just kept doing what they were doing.

About six days later life on the boat was pretty much the same as the day before, Eat breakfast, the girls did Ti Chi, the guys watched, lunch, get drunk, dinner, bed, and do it all again the next day.

The girls slept in a little late because they stayed up very late watching a few movies together, mostly horror and the occasional chick flick. This of course wasn't known to the guys and Skwisgaar was going to make a surprise visit to the girls who should be doing Ti Chi right about now. He had made some sandwiches for him and the girls to enjoy together out on the deck but unfortunately for him he was about to walk out on to the deck and see Murderface naked.

"Hey I make everyone sandwiches," said Skwisgaar thinking that the girls would be out there but when he turned his head, the shock of seeing Murderface naked sickened him a little bit for he had dropped the entire plate of sandwiches as he clutched his stomach. "Oh Murderface!"

Murderface didn't really care because all he did was stretch. Pickles then came in on the scene thinking that he'd see the girls as well but was surprised when he saw Murderface naked.

"Awe man, Murderface what is wrong with you," said Pickles horrified at the image he was seeing.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" came Alexis's voice as she and her mother made the scene. It was then both girls came on the scene and saw Murderface naked. Erin was frozen with surprise and slight repulsion at seeing him naked, Alexis on the other hand ran straight to the railing and began vomiting out everything in her stomach.

"Oh my god you are so repressed," said Murderface with a huff.

"It's got nothin' to do with being repressed!" yelled Pickles.

"I can't look away," said Erin in disgust, "Someone do something,"

"Fines, how abouts this, I solves the problem," said Skwisgaar "Puts Your Shirts Backs On!" he yelled as he slammed the sandwich he was eating to the ground.

"Look at your wiener," said Pickles gesturing to Murderfaces dick,

"What!" snapped Murderface. Alexis continued to vomit over the side of the boat.

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Pickles with Erin nodding in agreement,

"It's all gnarled," said Pickle said as he shrank away holding his hands in an odd position, "It looks like ya, stuck it in a hornets nest,"

"Yeah I happen to play base with it," said Murderface "It's callous build up,"

"Well we don't need to look at it," said Pickles as he put his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes

"My daughter is puking her guts out because of your penis," said Erin completely disgusted by the information she was just given, "Oh god I have never seen someone's penis look like that,"

"It's like Amazon boat church or somethin, can I please just take a leak before I pull my shorts up, can I do that?" asked Murderface pissed off.

"Fine!" said Pickles "Go ahead! But just promise to never do that again," Pickles hand was still in his forehead as Murderface got to the side of the boat and began to pee.

Alexis had finally stopped puking her guts out and went to stand by her mother who was in between Pickles and Skwisgaar.

"Oh no now I can see your ass," said Pickles as he shielded his eyes, "It's disgusting, it looks like cottage cheese,"

"Oh that's nasty," said Erin "Now I know I'm not doing Ti Chi today," Erin then shivered in disgust at the seen before her.

"God just let me do this," muttered Murderface who didn't really yell back.

"Quick questions, do you shaves your ass, because there's a lots of stubble going on backs there," snapped Skwisgaar

"Oh quick answer, Fuck you," snapped Murderface

"Work out or somethin, just look at your ass, it's a problem area," said Pickles

"Yeah that makes me want to vomit," said Erin

"I never want to see another penis for the rest of my life," said Alexis who was on the verge of vomiting again as she rushed off to her room.

"Oh Alexis sweetie not all penis look like that…you should know," called out Erin as she followed her daughter to her room.

"Oh god damn it Murderface, now you got it so Alexis doesn't want to see our penises anymore," snapped Pickles.

"Yeah ways to gos," said Skwisgaar

It was then Murderface began screaming in pain because as he was peeing over the side of the boat tiny parasites had entered him though his penis. It was then that the boat suddenly stopped causing everyone to lose their balance and fall over. Alexis and her mother had fallen off the bed and decided to see what the hell was going on. They arrived on the deck were Nathan was talking to a roadie while holding a map of Brazil in his hands.

"I'm sorry master, but this river is too narrow to boat over, I'm afraid were going to have to abandon the gear and-" said # 485

"No! we're not going to abandon the gear," said Nathan not really wanting to walk to there destination, "we'll pull the boat over that mountain," Nathan the proceeded to point to the nearest mountain. Erin began to wonder if it would be physically possible to pull a boat the size of a cruise ship over a mountain, but then again there were a lot of roadies here.

"You heard him, get to work!" yelled out # 485 to everyone else.

"Wow hope this goes fast," said Alexis completely surprised as the roadies take out long think ropes and began to slowly drag the boat.

"This isn't something you see everyday," said Erin as she took out a camera and took a picture of the scene below.

* * *

It had been three days had gone by; the roadies were still dragging the boat up the mountain at a slow steady pace. They took very few breaks, and many had died along the way, dieing very horrible deaths. The guys were trying to get Alexis out of her room because since that day on the deck with Murderface she refused to come out.

"Come on Alexis, come out," said Erin trying to coax her daughter out of her room for the fiftieth time.

"NO!" snapped Alexis from deep with inside her room. Erin sighed then her face contorted to a serious deadpanned face; she then turned to the guys pointed to Nathan and said

"Do it," and with that Nathan put all his weight into the door and tore it off it's hinges causing Alexis to scream as he proceeded to the room and dragged Alexis outside onto the deck where the roadies had just pulled the boat to the top of the mountain and were about to pull.

"See Alexis it's not that bad," said Erin

Alexis was still a little shaky being around the guys,

"Alexis for the love of god it was a penis, a horriblely disfigured penis-" began Erin as she scolded her daughter but was cut off by Murderface

"Hey!"

Erin quickly turned to him and growled out

"You have no lines in the conversation and if you say one more thing I will eat your face," she then returned her attention back to her daughter and said

"Now it's not like your going to sleep with him," Alexis then shivered at the thought of her sleeping with Murderface.

"Hey-" began Murderface Erin then turned and glared icily at Murderface effectively shutting him up before continuing.

"Now, do you feel better sweetheart,"

Alexis thought about and said

"Yeah, I think I feel better, but I don't want to see one for a long time,"

"Yeahs dat's understandbles," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah dat understandables," said Toki repeating what Skwisgaar had just said Skwisgaar just glared at him.

It was then that the roadies gave a hard tug and the boat went racing down the side of the mountain. It was going about as fast as a rollercoaster would. The guys were screaming in slight terror as they went racing down the side of the mountain. Alexis and Erin on the other hand were screaming with joy while they flung their arms up over their head.

When they finally stopped the ship was slightly wreaked and most of the roadies were impaled on the front of the boat, they still weren't sure what all the damage so they got out and were immediately ambushed by the Yaneemango. They held their spears in defense and looked like they were about to attack any second. And after and agonizing amount of silence Nathan finally spoke,

"My people,"

"We're screwed," said Alexis starting to not like this one bit as the Yaneemango began to lead them to a giant fire were they were forced to sit down while spears were still pointed at them so they wouldn't escape. Nathan was in the middle next to Murderface who was next to Pickles who was on the end, Nathan was also next to Erin who was next to Toki, Alexis was next to Toki and Skwisgaar and one of the tribe members sat next to them as well.

"Hey, what do you think they plan on doing with us?" asked Pickles in a hushed whisper to everyone.

"Hopefullys they will breeds us with dems womens," said Skwisgaar causing Alexis to look at him with a slight glare and said

"You only think about sex don't you?"

Skwisgaar said nothing in response.

"What if dey kills us?" asked Toki a bit fearfully.

"I'm sure they won't," said Erin in the most comforting voice she could since she was slightly worried that they would be killed as well.

"Doesn't anyone want to know how I'm doing?" asked Murderface who only wanted attention, "Don't kill me I'm pregnant with parasites…I have to live they depend on me,"

"Okay, you can't say you're pregnant because you haven't earned the right," Said Erin a bit peeved.

"Dey can'ts kills me because deres is little goofballs dildos dependings on me to plays a billions more notes on de guitar," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah de can'ts kills me neither because I gots billion's little goofballs dildos-" began Toki saying the exact same thing Skwisgaar said.

"You know what kill me," said Skwisgaar completely fed up with Toki copying him.

"Yeah goes ahead and kills me too," said Toki

"I's says it first and yous repeats it after me, stop copys me," said Skwisgaar trying to get Toki to stop.

"I says it first and yous ones repeats me," said Toki saying that it was all Skwisgaar who was copying him.

"Stop copys me," they both said.

The two continued to repeat the phrase about three more times till Alexis just got pissed and yelled out.

"Both of you shut up!" with that she grabbed Skwisgaar and Toki's collar and yanked their heads together a loud dull thump was heard as their heads collide.

"Now you two do not get to talk to each other for the rest of this trip," snapped Alexis who was fed up with the two of him. It was then two of the Yaneemango began to converse and another Yaneemango was approaching them with a long pip and Pickles knew immediately what was going to happen.

"Oh, Oh dude, there gettin' Yopo," exclaimed Pickles in excitement.

"Oh god no," sighed Alexis not really wanting to do it with everyone.

"Dude if were going to die, were gonna die high on Yopo!" yelled out Pickles in excitement as a yellow substance was blown in his face which one could only guess was Yopo.

"No," said Alexis flatly not wanting any part of this,

"Alexis I'd rather be high if I'm going to die," said Erin as Yopo was blown in her face and her pupils dilated. The Yaneemango then blew Yopo in Alexis face. The effects were immediate Alexis felt her entire body get loose and everything began to change color the sky became purple and the ground became red,

"Awesome," said Alexis strung out.

It was then a blinding white light appeared and a figured appeared before Alexis. The figure had long light red hair, olive colored eyes, beautiful face, she also seemed very innocent, and she was also hovering above the ground with medium size white wings. She wore a short black dress that had spaghetti straps and a slight puffing out at the bottom. Adorning her arms were from her wrist to her bicep were covered by a sort of arm glove with a beautiful lace pattern. Around her neck she had a sterling silver cross, and her legs were covered by black stockings that covered all of her leg.

"Alexis," she said softly,

Alexis's eyes focused and unfocused in response to this angle.

"You must protect them," The angle spoke again.

"Wha?" asked Alexis totally not getting it because she was high.

"You must protect them," the angle said again but a little louder this time,

"I still don't get it," said Alexis, she then burst out laughing for no apparent reason. The Angles paciant finally snapped because she then yelled out.

"JESUS! HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE TO PROTECT DETHKLOK!"

"Whoa, that…that is totally…wow," said Alexisis

"Listen you stupid bitch, right now there is an organization that is after Dethklok, it's your job- Hey are you listing to me!"

Alexis who was focusing on the purple butterfly that was in front of her face quickly turned her attention back to the angle.

"Yes," said Alexis nodding her head all over the place

"Okay look there's the organization named the tribunal or something…look just listen, there's this old prophesy that they misinterpreted since most of it is lost but just so you know that they think Dethklok is going to destroy the world when in fact their not, just bring musical harmony or something like that just so you know that your in it but I can't tell you your roll," said the Angle as she disappeared into the air,

"Wait what did she just say?" asked Alexis to herself and she promptly blacked out.

* * *

Everyone arrived home three days later not really remembering what the hell had happened.

Alexis felt like hell she couldn't remember a thing yet she had a nagging feeling that she was told something very important while she was high. Erin was dropped off before they got back to Mordhaus, Erin was feeling somewhat fine but decided to not get out of bed for a couple days till the Yopo completely wore off, Erin kept saying she saw a giant sunflower that kept following her around.

All the guys seemed to be fine, Pickles was an extremely good mood, while all the guys kind of just went back to their usual selves.

Alexis was now in her father's office, Charles had wanted to see her as soon as she came back from the Amazon.

"Good, you're still alive," said Charles as soon as Alexis took a seat in front of his desk and rested her head on his desk while Charles raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Blah," said Alexis who was too whipped to even say anything.

"Well as you know your new semester starts tomorrow and the roadies have already packed up most of your stuff," said Charles talking like nothing was wrong.

"Kay," said Alexis not lifting her head up but pointing a finger upward to signal that she understood everything, "I'm going to bed,"

"Hold it," said Charles stopping his daughter from leaving "I would like for you to discuss what happened down in the Amazon since none of dethklok will tell me,"

"Okay," said Alexis as she finally lifted her head, She then stared blankly at her father and proceeded to tell her father what the hell happened.

"Well we destroyed a third of the rainforest, I saw Murderfaces penis about a week ago and threw up all my dinner, I didn't want to see another penis for a long time, our boat was dragged up a mountain for three days, and we were then kidnapped by the Yaneemango and then we had Yopo, and I can't remember anything from the last three days of my life, thus having no idea what I did, and when I came too we were all on the dethcoppter," said Alexis starting to get slightly angry at her father for not letting go sleep.

Charles knew better then to push his daughter,

"I take it your mother also did, the drug you guys did?"

"We were kinda forced to and yes she did," said Alexis who was starting to snap at her dad,

"All I wanted to know," said Charles "You can go,"

"Awesome," said Alexis as she got up and turned around looked at her dad, "And daddy there's a big sparkly purple butterfly circling around you," and with that Alexis left for her room and when she arrived she crashed and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Alright another chapter done, I really hope you like this chapter. This is one of my favorite episodes so I just had to do this episode. I really loved the scene were Alexis is puking because she saw Murderface's dick I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. But anyway I would have posted this sooner if I wasn't so lazy buy hey here it is. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and if no one is in character I do apologize. Also I have no idea what hallucinate drugs do, so I had to use my own experiences for when I drink or am given valium at the hospital, so yeah I went with those experiences. Remember reviews make me happy.

Metalocalypse is owned by Brendon small, I only own Alexisis.

Gaarakabuto: Who ever like that bitch, and no this isn't the last chapter for the story I still have a few more chapters before this ends. Thanks so much for your support.

Wild Okapi: Thanks for saying I succeeded with making a chick a complete and utter bitch.

Marner: Thank you for liking the fast paceness of this chapter, and the sex scene. Oh and Johnny is usually found in hot topic stores, I really think barns and nobles would have a problem caring a comic that dealt with a homicidal manic. Thanks for your support with my surgery, it's the second time I'm having it done and the wait is going to suck, but at least I don't have to stay in the hospital. Also I'm glad your mom is recovering from her surgery.

Zephyrcharmed91: No I haven't read squee's comic and I really want to, I also want to read the one with Devi in it, but I can't find them anywhere. Oh I totally want a tattoo myself and am getting one for my birthday this year.Thanks for your support in my surgery, I better feel better after it or I will be so pissed at my surgeon.


	45. Leaving the Nest

Leaving the nest

Alexis was in the hallway bidding goodbye to the boys since they were going out for some heavy drinking. Alexis sighed wondering why they didn't just stay home and drink, but according to the guys Charles was being a 'robot' about finishing the new album. Alexis just shook her head at them and thought

'Daddy does have a point…they really should finish it, but then again trying to make them do something is like ordering a brick wall around,' thought Alexis with a roll of her eyes.

"Ares you sures you no wants to come?" asked Toki trying to convince Alexis to come with them, Alexis herself wanted a night to herself, ever since collage let out for spring break all Alexis wanted to do was just have a nice relaxing evening to herself, sure hanging with the guys was fun but sometimes a girl needed a nice night to herself.

"Sorry Toki but I'm not in the mood to go out tonight," Said Alexis as she put on a sheepish smile.

"Suit yourself," said Pickles with a shrug as he and everyone else left for a night out at a bar. When Alexis heard the murdercyle drift off down the driveway till no sound was heard Alexis smiled a mischievous smirk as she headed off the main lounge for a wonderful night to herself.

When Alexis made it to the main lounge Alexis jumped onto the sofa and clicked on the TV. She began to watch South Park, and it was one of her favorite episodes, Alexis began to squeal with excitement she hadn't seen this episode in forever. Alexis smiled widely and laughed at all the funny parts. When the ads came on Alexis scampered off to her room so she could change into her PJ's, she took off her clothes, she grabbed a pink tank top with a picture of Snoopy and Woodstock in the corner. Alexis didn't put PJ pants on so she just stayed in her light blue panties with a white band with a blue fringe going around. Alexis then placed a hand under her bed and felt around for a minute till her hand fell upon a package 

and she pulled out the package of double stuffed Oreo's. She smiled and grabbed it and raced back out to the main lounge tossed the cookies onto the couch and hopped over the couch. She landed on her butt, and began to munch on her cookies just as the ads ended and South Park came back on. She smiled and ate her cookies. After the show was over Alexis began flipping through the charnels finding that nothing was on she went over to the stereo that was next to the DVD player so Alexis ran to her room and grabbed one of her random CD's, came back and popped it in and played track 1, she was surprised at what song began to play,

So please don't ask me how  
I ended up at my wits end  
And breaking down  
Pages torn from books we never read,  
Cause we're plugged into this grid.  
Don't pull this plug right now,  
Or then we'd really have to live.

When I die, will they remember not  
What I did, but what I haven't done?  
It's not the end that I fear with each breath  
It's life that scares me to death.

When we built these dreams on sand  
How they all slipped through our hands  
This might be our only chance  
Let's take this one day at a time  
I'll hold your hand if you hold mine  
The time that we kill keeps us alive.

Alexis who was very hyper from the cookies jumped up to her face and began to sing along at the top of her lungs playing an air guitar while switching to jumping along with the music and banging her head to the music.

Your words won't save me now.  
I'm at the edge feeling the sweat drip from my brow.  
"Get a grip on yourself" is what they say,  
Every hour, every day.  
Hands over my ears,  
I've been screaming all these years!

When I die, will they remember not  
What I did, but what I haven't done?  
It's not the end that I fear with each breath  
It's life that scares me to death.



When we built these dreams on sand  
How they all slipped through our hands  
This might be our only chance  
Let's take this one day at a time  
I'll hold your hand if you hold mine  
The time that we kill keeps us alive.

We came in search of answers!  
We left empty handed again!  
Shots fired into the sky...  
Are now returning!  
Where the fuck will you hide?

Hiding from the laughter in the closets of our lives,  
But the door hinges are squeaking letting in thin shards of light.  
And now a hand's extending outward,  
Quiet comfort they invite,  
Do we dare take what they offer?  
Do we step into the light?

When I die, will they remember not  
What I did, but what I haven't done?  
It's not the end that I fear with each breath  
It's life that scares me to death.

When we built these dreams on sand  
How they all slipped through our hands  
This might be our only chance  
Let's take this one day at a time  
I'll hold your hand if you hold mine  
The time that we kill keeps us alive.

When the song ended Alexis was exhausted so she flopped back on to the couch with a laugh panting in exhausted manor. Alexis didn't get up for a bit, she was just too tired to get up so she slipped her eyes closed and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Hours later Alexis was disturbed from her sleep by the door being slammed open and the stumbling and drunken slurring alerted Alexis that the guys had returned. Alexis sat up and rubbed her eye, yawning a little bit just as the guys came stumbling in.

"Aw looks Alexis ist ups," said Skwisgaar while wobbling trying to keep his balance.

"Alexis…uh…yeah," started Nathan trying to think of what to say to her as they put a passed out. Alexis just raised an eyebrow at them and got up; she had decided that she should just head off to bed. The door what right behind the guys so she had to pass through them. When she had just about passed them someone's hand shot out and grabbed her skinny wrist, yanked her towards them causing to do a sort of spin and when she stopped she found herself embarrassed against a chest with arms crossed over her holding her in place, Alexis looked up to see Nathan holding her against his chest. Alexis then saw the rest of the guys begin to look at her like a pack of ravenous wolves glaring at her like she was just amble for the picking. Skwisgaar was the first to approach her with a dark sinister look on his face as his hand reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her head to look up at him as he began to put most of his weight on her chin since his balance was a little off since he was drunk

"She ist sos prettys, yous should haves seens her when I popped her cherrys," smirked Skwisgaar causing Alexis to widen her eyes in shock at what he said and at the smell of alcohol on his breath

"Skwis…Skwis…Skwisgaar, what are you saying?" asked Alexis in a mortified manor as Skwisgaar leaned closer to her face.

"I's ist just sayings dats, yous was such a screamer in beds," smirked Skwisgaar as his hold tighten on her and she squirmed to try and free herself,

"She squirmed in my arms, because she was just littles scareds virgins, She also cried when I enters hers for first times," said Skwisgaar causing Alexis to look at him with a horrified expression.

'How could he say that?' thought Alexis horrified wondering why he saying this, sure he was drunk but he should still know better. Skwisgaar lips began to descend towards her lips. Alexis arched her neck back trying to stop this on coming kiss but in was in vain Skwisgaar's lips came upon her and kissed her lips roughly, Alexis then felt his tongue trying to push pass her teeth but Alexis held firm and wouldn't let him pass. When Skwisgaar pulled away he looked furious at her,

"Stills doesn'ts vants mes," snapped Skwisgaar as he turned her head sharply with his hands in mock anger. Alexis was very surprised by all this and could only gape in surprise but then Skwisgaar mood changed as his face soften and said

"Buts I vills gets her backs intos my beds," and with that he stumbled over to the couch and sat just staring at her lustfully as Pickles came up to her and raised his hand causing Alexis to flinch and turn her head to the side afraid that he was going to slap her, usually Pickles was a fun drunk, but something in his eyes suggested that he was anything but in a fun mood. Pickles hand then came to rest on her cheek and slowly stroked it.  
"Yeahs, I remember my turn with her, you Skwisgaar may have taken her red cherry but I got her black cherry," said Pickles as he began to burst out laughing slowly taking his hand away from Alexis face. Alexis was beyond mortified that Pickles had just told everyone that he was the first one to give her anal,

"Pickles," said Alexis horrified. Pickles just continued to laugh continuously as Toki came up to her with one of his sweet innocent drunken smile and said,

"Yous forgots to mentions the ways she moans really loud likes," Alexis face was now red with a mixture of horror and embarrassment that Toki would say something so private out loud like that.

"Yeahs and de blow jobs she gives is wonderful," smiled Toki as he kept staring at her and his hands came closer to her and grasped her tiny A cupped breasts that were some squished together from the way Nathan was holding her.

"It's a shames her breasts haven't growns, they always sos smalls," sighed Toki depressed.

"Buts her ass ist greats," called out Skwisgaar from the couch.

"Hey Nat'en have you ever done her?" asked Pickles as he finally stopped laughing .

"Uh yeah…once like everyone else she was a pretty, uh good lay," said Nathan.

"Wowie" called out Toki happily "She's done nearly everyone; she's like our own personal whores,"

"Amen to that…I wonder how long till she's in our beds again," called out Pickles.

"Mines first," called out Skwisgaar about to pass out.

"I knew it she is just a soul-murdering whore," yelled out Murderface who finally said something in his drunken state.

Alexis felt something shatter with in her chest and she knew it was her heart shattering, she knew this feeling all too well remembering what happened between her, Amanda, and Adien. She felt so betrayed by everyone, she'd expect this from Murderface but he didn't just revile her entire sex life out in front of everyone, and to top it all off they called her their own personal whore. Alexis could do the only thing she could do in this type of situation was run. Alexis always ran, she couldn't deal with it so as soon as Nathan's arms loosened around her; Alexis with all her strength wiggled free from Nathan's grasp around her and bolted out the door just as the tears began to stream from her eyes.

Alexis ran down the hallway to the only place she could and that was her father's room. When she reached the door she began banging on it in a panicked manor.

To say the least Charles was not happy about being woken at three A.M. Thinking that it was the guys he rolled his eyes put on his bathrobe and answered the door only to have his sobbing daughter latch on to him.

"Alexis what happened?" asked Charles surprised but he only received sobbing as answer from his daughter.

* * *

The next day Dethklok was met with an unbearable hangover in the main lounge.

"Uh what the fuck happened?" asked Pickles clutching his head as he got up, Toki was the next to get up but as soon as he stood up he ran off to the bathroom to throw up. As they slowly got up and respectfully threw up all the contents in their stomachs and went to the dining hall to get breakfast…or lunch…or possibly even 

Dinner. When they came into the dining hall they were met by a very angry Charles at the head of the table. Now Charles was a calm angry type which meant that he would calmly talk with an undertone of a death threat.

"So what happened last night?" asked Charles with dead calmness.

"Wes don'ts remembers," said Skwisgaar with a yawn "Heys were's Alexis?" wondered Skwisgaar as he looked around the room for Alexis.

"She's gone," said Charles calmly,

"What…no's she not," said Pickles thinking that he was joking.

"Oh I assure you she is gone, she left as soon as she packed everything, and a few of the roadies went to the collage and got her stuff, she left at around six this morning sobbing, and she hasn't stop since you called her your personal whore," said Charles his eye twitching, "I don't think she'll ever come back after the way you treated her last night,"

"What…she wouldn't…" said Nathan

"Nots withouts sayings goodbyes," cried out Toki

"See for yourselves," seethed out Charles starting to get angry at the guys for insulting his daughter the way they did to his daughter.

The guys not wanting to believe what Charles was saying, hoping that it was just some big practical joke and that Alexis was just taking a nap. They rushed off to Alexis's room; when they arrived at her room and barged right in to see everything was barren. Nothing was there her desk wasn't in front of her bed which was about a foot away from it usually, Her bed was barren and only the white sheets were there and a note was left on the bed. Everyone ran up to the note and began to read it.

"Dear guys

How could you, I knew I should never have gotten close to you, I knew that I would only end up hurt, thanks to you my heart is broken and I will never trust another man again. I hope you all rot in hell for calling me your own personal whore, the only reason I had sex with any with you was because I thought you 

gave a damn about me, but apparently you don't all any of you care about is yourselves you selfish bastards. I can't believe you at all, Skwisgaar how could you say all that stuff about my first time with you, Pickles what the fuck is wrong with you saying that you're the one who gave me Anal, Toki how could you say that about my breast being too small and how I moan, give great blow jobs, and everything else you said, Nathan just how dare you do nothing, and just say I was a good lay, And you Murderface are an asshole, I'm not a soul-murdering whore, your just upset that you will never get anything in your sorry existent that you call life. My final words to you all it that I hope I never see you again, and don't try to find me, just do me a favor and just forget about me, since I was just another slut who just wanted to do you,

Alexis

The guys stared in horror at the note, whatever they did last night really pissed her off enough so she never want to see them again. Toki then began to cry,

"We nos means it, we nos means it," he kept crying over and over again,

"Toki, shut up," snapped an irritate Pickles as he stared at the note.

"Whats shoulds we do?" asked Skwisgaar in a slightly depressed manor as everyone looked at Nathan wanting to know what the next course of action should be.

"Uh," began Nathan unsure of what to do but then he said something that surprised everyone

"Nothing,"

"Whats!" yelled out Toki "Wes shoulds goes gets hers,"

"No!"snapped Nathan "Just…maybe, we should just do as the note said and just forget her,"

Everyone was silent and it was only broken when Toki began to cry.

* * *

A/N: Okay before I get a bunch of reviews asking me if this is the last chapter, I will tell you now that NO IT IS NOT, there are still a few more chapters to go till this ends. Also I haven't posted because I just returned from the beach, It was a birthday present from my parents for all the crap that's happened so far in my life but I must say I had a good time and I finally figured out the tattoo I'm gonna get so everything in my life is pretty damn peachy, Plus the biggest up side was I had just turned 18 so I could do all this stuff that others couldn't so it was pretty awesome, But anyway please enjoy and the next chapter is almost finished I just have a few more pages to type then it's finished.

Marner: Yeah I noticed that too with Alexis name…opps writers error ha ha lol, Yeah I like Murderface too but only because his tantrums remind me of my older sister when she was a teenager fighting with my parents. Oh and with Charles wanting to know why Erin took the drugs well you'll just have to find out hee hee.

UnperfectedAndUnfinnished: thank you so much for saying you like this story it means a lot to me and I'm glad you liked how I got Johnny in there.

Zephyrcharmed91: Okay I think I'll check out boarders sometime soon, and that angle scene was so much fun to write hee hee.

Shadow-Kissed: I feel kinda honored that you spent six hours reading my story that is just awesome, And I'm glad you finished reading the rest of the chapters.

HellsingOtaku: Glad you like it and thank you for reading.

lovelyarisu: I'm happy you found my fanfic worth it, and again thank you for reading.

Margaret Anight: Thank you so much for saying my Character interactions are dead on, I work really hard on this fic and it's nice when someone notices that.

Luma: Oh thank God you're not dead like I originally thought (Don't ask) But I very glad you are enjoying the chapters you are reading. Thank you for your compliment on the costume ideas. Thank you for saying I write sex scenes really well. I'm glad you like the wedding episode as well that one was a fun one to do, and I do agree with you about those strippers, but it was still funny to write. Also thank you for liking Chapter 43 as well and thanks for all the compliments for my sex scenes.


	46. Searching

The search for Alexis

Alexis was gone, and no one had heard from her, not even Charles. Charles wondered endlessly where his daughter was. He had know she'd had gone back to her mothers, but when he looked to see if she had transferred collages it said she was still listed as a student, just on studying abroad. He didn't know what country she was in; the collage had told him that Alexis wished for that to be confidential. Charles sighed if he wanted to know where his was he'd have to contact Erin, and right now his stubborn pride was preventing him from doing that. Charles sighed softly it had been nearly a year, come April, and his daughter was going to be turning twenty in a few months, Charles let out a sigh and continued to look over the finances that seemed to be dwindling slowly over the past year.

Dethklok had been deeply affected by Alexis absents, the new record for that year was supposed to have been finished but they had refused to work on it, or do performances. The reasoning, when Dethklok did their make-up it looked terrible and they fired all of the make-up artist that they hired trying to replace Alexis with because they supposedly didn't do it like she did, all and all the band was in turmoil. With Alexis gone Skiwisgaar had taken to his room sighing in a depressed manor playing his guitar on end never stopping even after his fingers began to hurt. Then he would proceed to the bathroom which he used to share with her, knock on the door hoping that by some miracle he'd hear her say

"I'm useing the toilet," but no such reply ever came, he would then sigh sadly and enter. Pickles had begun drinking more causing him to remain drunk after he had passed out and woken up again. He had also become a lot snappier with everyone around Mordhaus, Half of the time when he was around at bars with the guys drunk off their asses the women he had tried to pick up he would always call them 'Alexis' which in turn upset the girl for that was not her name thus Pickles would receive a slap across the face.

Toki was the most emotional about this, he would often be in his room crying his eyes out feeling sorry for what he had said to Alexis, she was the only one who had helped him come up with come backs to use against Skwisgaar when he got too mean with him, Sure she did stupid things with them but she was so cute when her 

face would get shocked at something she messed up or got the guys into trouble, but the thing Toki remembered the most about her was her soft silky hands; whenever she applied his make-up one of her hands always held on to his cheek so he'd hold still, her hands were so different from his mothers calloused dry hands. He missed her so much.

Murderface was even affected by Alexis's absent. At first he was glad she was gone she was always poking her nose in their businesses and according to him draining the money, but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, he began to miss their little fights they would have, he'd say something then she'd call him a 'retard' and in return he'd say 'soul murdering-wench'

Nathan on the other hand, just kept getting madder and madder. He was pissed that he let such a great girl slip threw his fingers like that, she was the ultimate girl, she'd let you have your space when need be, she was always helpful and was by far was very intelligent. She even let the guys go to porn award shows and never get mad at them; she was by far the most metal chick out there even if she didn't act like it all the time.

On this particular day in March it was raining, well it was a thunderstorm and everyone was outside watching Nathan swing at golf balls. Everyone was freezing because all of them were clutching themselves and shivering, the rain did not seem to affect Nathan for he kept swinging at the line of golf balls letting all of his anger and frustration out.

"We're better off without her," called out Murderface trying to fake that they didn't need her, because admitting that you needed someone was not metal.

"Yeah, dude we never have to worry about her castin' anymore spells on us," called out Pickles as well trying to fake that he didn't need Alexis

"You don't get it," growled Nathan as the rain began to pelt them harder, "She was the ultimate girl,"

"Dude, she only lived with us for like a two years…if that," called out Pickles

"You're just fooled into thinking that cause she was around so often," said Murderface

"That can't lasts forevers," said Skwisgaar never wanting to admit he wanted Alexis back as well.

"Come on dude," Called Pickles wanting to go inside so he could go wallow in his self misery of missing Alexis by himself, "Don't leave us hangin' out here, it's freezing!"

Nathan then looked over at them; he knew that they all missed Alexis but would never admit it so he was the one who was going to have to say something he knew they were all thinking.

"Guys…I've been thinking…It's time we find Alexis,"

Everyone stared in disbelief at what Nathan just said, but this caused Toki to look up and say

"I wants Alexis backs…I loves hers,"

That statement alone caused everyone to look over at Toki who was whipeing the tears and rain from his face. Did any of them love Alexis or was it just Toki but that question was answered by a hesitant Nathan who said

"I love her too,"

That shocked ever one, even Nathan was surprised that he admitted this but this seemed to prompt Pickles to confess as well

"I love her; she's the best lightweight drinking partner I could have,"

"I loves hers as wells she not a sluts like my moms," said Skwisgaar,

"Yeah, I miss the little bitch as well," said Murderface with a pout.

Charles was a little surprised when all five members of Dethklok came barging into the office soaking wet and demanding him to tell them were Alexis was. After the shock wore off Charles answered

"I'm afraid I have no idea where Alexis is,"

"Now we never finds hers," said Toki starting to sniff a little when Charles saw this he rolled his eyes and knew that he would have to swallow his pride and knew that the only person who could help them was Erin,

"There is one person,"

And with that Charles was grabbed and dragged to the dethcoppter and they were in the air when Charles told them the person was Erin and so they were off to the east coast to find Erin.

* * *

Erin was to say surprised when she answered the door to see a desperate Dethklok and Charles. Erin was pissed off at the guys for what they said to Alexis and tried to slam the door in their faces, but thankfully Nathan was able to use his weight and push the door all the way in sending Erin to the floor and the guys came into her house and sat on the couches. Erin got up off her back and angrily stomped back to where the guys were.

"You dare show your faces here after everything you've done to my daughter," snapped Erin.

"Yeah we know and were sorry," said Pickles annoyed that for the umpteenth time explain why they wanted to find Alexis, it was then that Erin smacked him across the face angrily, "When she arrived here in tears, she wouldn't stop talking to Johnny, who by the way wants to kill you all slowly and painfully even though he's not from your world, her heart is broken because of you and now she hasn't been in the country for nearly a year, and I haven't talked to my daughter since she left again!"

"Wes sorrys," said Toki desperately tears springing into his eyes, Erin's rage then focused on him,

"And you, you're the one who commented on my daughter's breast size and called her your personal whore didn't you!"

This caused Toki to look away depressed before he somberly answered

"Yes, but I no means it,"

"It doesn't matter, the damage was done when the words left your mouth!" yelled Erin, all the guys looked away ashamed of what they did to Alexis, and what they had put her threw,

Erin sighed and said

"I won't forgive you till she does,"

"Could you tell us what country she's in at least, I have talked to our daughter in months?" asked Charles

Erin looked at Charles and sighed in defeat and answered

"Unfortunately I have no idea where she is, last country I knew she was in was Japan, though that was my own suggestion," said Erin thoughtfully

"WHAT!" yelled out the guys?

"Well I figured she needed a vacation after all the shit you put her through so I called up my friend Mr. Fujioka to see if he could take care of her for a month and he agreed and I sent her on the next flight out to Japan," said Erin "I received calls from her but after she told me she was going to study abroad I haven't heard from her since…the only people who know is probably the host club of Ouran high," said Erin putting a finger to her chin as she recalled those past events.

"So Japan was it?" asked Nathan

"Yes," said Erin

"Let's go," said Nathan as the guys got up and ran out the door to the Dethcoppter. Charles however stayed behind and lingered a bit, he was biting his lip from nervousness,

"Charles, I'm surprised you still here, I'm positive you would have left with them," Smiled Erin at Charles happy that he had stayed behind,

"It's more their problem then mine, where ever Alexis is she's fine, she makes friends easily and is still in collage thank god," said Charles

"Yes our little girl is very resourceful," smiled Erin "Tea?"

"No thanks," said Charles as the two stared longingly at each other.

"Charles what happened to us?" asked Erin depressed

"We were young…too young and we weren't ready," answered Charles

"I cheated on you, and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, to never let you go. Look at me now, will I ever learn? Whenever I see you, I don't know how but I suddenly lose control, there's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything. Here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Does it show again My My, just how much I've missed you? Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted why, why did I ever let you go? I should not have let you go," said Erin finally confessing all the things she wanted to say to Charles over the last nineteen years. Charles looked at Erin in amazement, he had no idea that she was still in love with him, and he didn't know what to do so he just looked at her blankly, Erin fearing the worst began to tear up and choke out

"I know I'm still that foolish nineteen year old you met at that bar, and I'm sorry but ever since that day I can look at no other man then you,"

Charles stared at the woman who bared his child many years ago and his heart ached to, so he got up and began to walk, Erin half expecting him to walk out the door began to cry, when he stopped in front of her took his hand placed it under her chin and tilted it up capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Erin stared shocked at Charles till she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing and making out.

"To your room?" asked Charles breathlessly

"Yes," said Erin as she was picked up bridle style and just as they were about to go upstairs the guys flung open the door,

"What the hell, we're waiting," said Pickles

"Go on ahead I have business to attend to in the bedroom," said Charles in a business like manor causing Erin to giggle gleefully.  
"Fine, whatever," said Nathan not fully comprehending that those two were going to have sex. The guys shut the door and boarded the Dethcoppter and were off to Japan.

* * *

It was a normal day for the host club, well as normal as it could get. The club was already back together upon them all being in collage together, Ouran University. Haruhi to say the least just sighed in frustration as she looked over at her boyfriend…Tamaki the half French, half Japanese boy who could woo any girl with his charming good looks, with his short blonde hair model like face, with smooth cheeks and violet blue eyes, lean perfect body that made the girls swoon, but Tamaki was a moron who had a very sensitive ego that if insulted he would go sulk in a corner.

Next came Haurhi's friends that were in basically every class with her was Hikaru and Karou. They were the devilish duo who loved to pull pranks and got board very easily when they lost interest in things. They were identical twins that had peach colored red hair, golden eyes, identical lanky bodies and perfect teeth so one could see the devilish smile they would sport. Next was the club's business manager Kyoya, who's personality could almost match up to Charles but he was slightly more devilish and was considered to be the shadow king, he was considered the driving power behind the club. He sported glasses on his face that lit up his cobalt eyes; he had black hair that accented his smooth face. Lastly were the two oldest club members, Mori and Hunny. They were cousins but they were complete opposites, Hunny the shortest member of the club was only 4'11 who had a baby face, making most people mistake him for an elementary student, he had short blonde hair and big golden eyes, high pitch voice that was very cute and he always carried around a pink stuffed bunny named bun-bun. Mori was Hunny's cousin Mori was the tallest out of everyone in he was the silent type that hardly said anything, with short spiky black hair, calm eyes that held gentleness to them, and a charming smile.

"Haruhi lets eat cake," called out Hunny happily,

"Alright, I'll eat some with you," said Haruhi with a happy sigh, thanking whatever god that was there, that there wasn't any customers today



"Hhhhhaaaarrrruuuuhhhhiiii," called out Tamaki dramatically appearing before her with a rose in his hand,

"What?" said Haruhi harshly, causing Tamaki to head to his corner of shame causing Hikaru and Karou to burst out laughing at Tamaki stupidpity.

"Karou he hasn't changed since high school," laughed Hikaru

"I know," laughed Karou

"Tamaki stop it," said Kyoya as he sat down and smirked a knowing smirk "We're about to have some unexpected guests," as Dethklok came bursting in standing tall, dark and menacing looking at them all. They effectiblely scared Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins; making them hide behind the sofa. Haruhi just sighed she knew something like this would happen today, it was too calm of a day for something not to happen.

"Where is Alexis?" came Nathan's booming voice causing everyone in the room to cringe except for Mori and Kyoya. Kyoya just sipped his tea carefully and said without even looking at them said in perfect English with only a hint of an accent,

"She isn't here,"

"Mori is he wondering where Lexi-chan is?" asked Hunny confused since it had been awhile since he had spoken English, as he came out from behind the couch.

"Ah," said Mori staring at the scene of five darkly dressed men asking for Alexis. Haruhi looked at Dethklok and said

"You were the one's Alexis is running from,"

Dethkloks head's turned their attention over to Haruhi who had just spoken,

"Yous know where she is?" asked Toki

"Yes, but telling you right now would leave a bitter taste in my mouth," spat out Haruhi angrily at them who had heard the entire story from Alexis.

"Crap, she knows what we did," said Pickles with annoyance,

"Wait," said Tamaki standing up suddenly and stating over dramatically "You are the reason the fair maiden Alexis was in tears her entire time with us,"

It was then that Hunny's mood became dark as he came up in front of them that he said in Japanese

"Your despicable, making a sweet girl like Alexis cry…I should kill you,"

Dethklok just looked down at Hunny and Pickles said

"Dudes I have no idea what this kid said, but I bet it was pretty metal,"

Kyoya sighed and said

"I was wondering when you'd show up demanding Alexis back, but she made it quite clear to us that she never wants to see you again,"

"Please wes needs hers backs," said Toki in a pleading manor to Kyoya who looked at Toki without an ounce of caring in his eyes.

"I see no merit in helping you so tell me why should I help you?" asked Kyoya as he glared at them.

"No fucking merit," snapped Murderface about to attack Kyoya

"How about I punch you in the face if you don't tell us," said Nathan sternly raising his giant fist in front of Kyoya about to punch him; that was when Hunny came bounding up to Nathan and with one fell kick sent Nathan to the ground and said in Japanese

"(Hurting my friends is a big no-no)"

"Damn it, speak English we can't understand you," said Pickles

Kyoya just sighed and looked at the five men and said

"You should know better than to piss off five of the most influential family's in Japan even if you are the biggest band in the world right now, now I suggest you remain calm, I never said that I'd never tell you all you have to do is make it worth my wild to tell you were Alexis is," He ended his little speech with an evil smirk as 

the guys looked at each other and then got into a group huddle. While they were discussing they kept looking over at Kyoya who sat there calmly drinking his tea.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Nathan just wanting to get this over with so they could get to Alexis faster. Kyoya opened my mouth when Tamaki pulled forward in front of them and said in English

"You must charm the lovely ladies with us today, and if you make them cry we won't tell you were Alexis is," said Tamaki proudly

"Uh no," said Pickles in a deadpanned way, thus sending Tamaki to the corner to sulk with a cloud of doubt and shame hung above his head.

"Uh am I going crazy or is that a cloud hovering over his head?" asked Pickles

"Nos yous just highs Pickle," said Toki thoughtfully "Ors drunks,"

Pickles just looked over at Toki and glared at him with his green eyes portraying an evil look.

"Please excuse him he's a moron," said Hikaru with a smirk as he came in front of Pickles. Tamaki seemed to slink further into depression for he began to somehow grow mushrooms.

DethKlok just looked at them, but there attention was soon drawn back to Kyoya who had cough to get their attention,

"Listen since it seems that our leader has fallen into a slump and won't be recovering for awhile now," Said Kyoya thinking at what he wanted Dethklok to do.

Haruhi just sighed at all this and this caught the attention of Toki as the rest of Dethklok began to argue a contract or something about that.

"Who's you's?" asked Toki staring innocently at Haruhi making her smile thinking that he wasn't such a bad guy as Alexis had said.

"I'm Haruhi," said Haruhi smiling.

"Wowie yous is one pretty goil," said Toki making Haruhi blush slightly surprised that Toki was able to tell that she was a girl. A silence went throughout the room;

Haruhi was still posing as a guy in the host club since she didn't want to quite the club. Kyoya eyes widened a little bit at this and Dethklok all stared at Haruhi,

"Waits yous a goils?" asked Skwisgaar

"Yes," said Haruhi

"And nobody knows about this?" asked Murderface, It was then all the guys got a smile on face thinking they could get out of doing anything for these guys.

Kyoya knew what they were thinking and said

"That's not going work-" began Kyoya but he was then cut off by Haruhi who said

"Enough, I'm sure they wouldn't be here if they weren't sorry for what they didn't to Alexis, maybe they just want to make amends to her,"

Tamaki who was in the corner still perked up immediately and stode over to DethKlok, he stopped in front of Skwisgaar and said quite proudly and over dramatically.

"Ah so you will be trying to make amends to the dear sweet maiden Alexis,"

Skwisgaar just raised an eyebrow at him and everyone sighed and Nathan asked

"So uh does this mean you'll tell us where she is?"

Haruhi smiled at them and said

"Yes, she's in Ireland, she said she wanted to get back to her family roots," said Haruhi, "I still talk to her on occasion,"

"Thanks yous," said Toki as all five of them rushed out the door and back to the dethcoppter.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and asked

"Do you think it's such a good idea to tell them where she is?"

"I didn't tell them were in Ireland she is, I still don't forgive them completely, so it's their job to find them," said Haurhi

"Ah, you are quite devious," said Kyoya with a smirk

"But Haru-chan why did you tell them?" asked Hunny.

"I told them because they all reminded me of you,"

"Hows that?" asked Karou

"Well the blonde reminded me of Tamaki, The brunette I talked to reminded me of you, the black haired one reminded me of Mori and the last two remeinded me of Hikaru and Karou," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Interesting reasoning," said Kyoya with a smile, "Now customers will be coming soon, so we better finished getting ready,"

* * *

In a small costal town in Wexford Ireland just a little away's from the city of Dublin, Alexis was taking a walk along the little beach that was behind the shop she worked at and lived above as well. She was walking with her friend Keira when Alexis sneezed

"Aye Alexis you're gettin cold now are yah?" asked Keira in her Irish accent.

"No Keira, I believe someone is just talking about me," said Alexis

"Oh well now that's a cute superstation," said Keira

"Yeah, it's a Japanese thing; I just wonder who's talkin about me,"

"Probably a guy," said Keira

"Yeah, maybe one from the local pub," said Alexis unaware of the following events that were about to unfold as the Dethcoppter was approaching closer to Ireland each second but the guys had realized that they didn't know were Alexis was so they had decided to have their roadies search for her when they landed.

* * *

A/N: I did it I finally had the guys admit that they love Alexis and it only took me forty-five chapters for them to finally admit it, Oh and I finally had Erin and Charles make up, I'm quite proud of that and the little speech she says is from Mama Mia, I just thought that it fit perfectly with those two. I really wanted a chapter with Alexis not really in it till the end; I also put the host club in here as well so if you're an anime fan and know this anime I hope you appreciate it. Next chapter shall be pretty funny in Dethklok antics on getting Alexis to forgive them and come back with them.

Herr Angle-D: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it and I'm glad you like this story.

lovelyarisu: I know it was sad what they did but I needed away for Alexis to be angry at them and leave them.

HellsingOtaku: Thank you for saying happy birthday, I don't think a lot of people were expecting the last chapter at all.

zephyrcharmed91: Thank you for saying happy birthday, and I must say the Tattoo I'm going to get is a tribal design. I'm really glad you're like the last chapter.

Marner: I did try to make the last chapter dramatic and it was the only thing I could think of to get Alexis out of the house and away from them, and, I'm happy that Dethklok would do that sort of thing.

Luma: I know you didn't really review for this chapter but I hope you like that the host club was in there and that their pretty much in character too.


	47. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell hath no Fury, like a women scorn

Alexis was living a nice little life that most would enjoy, she was still going to collage at the local university in Dublin. She was getting a degree in history; she enjoyed the little town she lived in. A nice family had let her rent the little apartment upstairs above the shop. She worked in a flower shop working the counter and tending to the flowers. Now Alexis wasn't all work and no play, she and Keira would go to a local pub and down a pint of Guinness since the drinking age in Ireland was eighteen. Alexis was a big hit at the pub as well many of the boys who drank there often flirted with her and ask her out but she would never accept a date from them. When asked why she would always say that she just wasn't ready to start a relationship with anyone since her bad experiences in America, but that didn't stop the boys from saying that European boys treated women much better, but that would cause her to laugh, for she was thinking about Toki and Skwisgaar who were in fact European. Keria was Alexis best friend in Ireland, She had stunning red curly hair, emerald colored eyes that sparkled, pale as the moon skin, and she was almost as skinny as Alexis, her limbs long and lanky and her breasts were a size C which made Alexis a little envious since her breasts were still A cups. Keira herself was the youngest daughter of the family that owned the flower shop.

Alexis herself this morning sat behind the wooden 18th century oak counter as the old golden cash register sat there. It wasn't even electrical so one would have to push the large buttons and pull a crank to open up the bottom to give a customer change. The shop it's self was very old with some vines around the large window which let in light to give the flowers much needed sunlight. Alexis saw that it would be a slow morning so she went to admire the Tiger lily's they were her favorite flowers they meant, 'pride and wealth', she smiled because she knew she had a lot of pride…wealth not so much but she didn't mind. She began fingering a petal and she smiled she somehow knew today was going to be a good day. Little did she know that she was in for the surprise of her life this morning.

* * *

DethKlok themselves had just landed in the town Alexis was in. The roadies had discovered where she was living late last night and set a course for Alexis

"God, talk about small town," observed Pickles putting his hand above his eyebrows to see the town better.

"Yeah, but Alexis is there so we have to find her," said Nathan with that they began to head into town.

Now they just knew that Alexis was in this town but they didn't know where in the town she was. So after much searching, showing her picture, and running into douche bags they finally came to the flower shop that Alexis worked at, but they didn't know that she was inside.

"Aw hell no, Flowers are gay," snapped Murderface as they stood in front of the door leading inside.

"Oh come on Murderface flowers ain't that bad," said Pickles "Plus they might know were Alexis is,"

"Yeahs I wants to sees Alexis," said Toki

"Ja, Murderface it vill only bes for a seconds anyways," said Skwisgaar as he opened the door and a little bell alerting Alexis that customers were here.

Alexis not wanting to appear just yet decided that if they needed help they'd call out.

"Hello is anyone here," called out Pickles hoping someone was here and that they weren't breaking and entering.

Alexis hurried to help the customer, she rushed out to the front and when she saw who it was and when she saw who it was time seemed to stop. The guys stared in surprise that Alexis was in this shop and working for that matter. Alexis on the other hand felt one emotion, rage. As soon as she saw them all she could see was red; she desperately wanted to pull out a knife and stab them till they were all dead.

"How dare you," she said through gritted teeth and with that she ran up the wooden stairs to her room slamming the door and locking it behind her leaving a stunned DethKlok.

"I…I can honestly say I did not see that coming," said Nathan.

* * *

Upstairs in Alexis little bed room Alexis was sitting on her bed crying in anger.

'How dare they…How dare they show their faces in front of me again; after all they did well I refuse to come out of this room till they leave,' thought Alexis with a huff as she crossed her arms and turned up her nose. She sat there in a moment of silence and was startled by a knock; she was so startled that she fell off her bed.

"Aye Alexis are ye alright?" asked Mrs. Mcfinnity the owner of the flower shop and Keira's mother.

"No!" snapped Alexis as she whipped her tears away as she hear the lock began to become unlocked and Mrs. Mcfinnity came in.

"Alexis tell me what all this cryin is about?" asked Mrs. Mcfinnity, "there are some men askin about ye downstairs,"

"Tell them to leave!" said Alexis in fury as she stood up and pointed to the door.

"Alexis calm down, I'll tell them to leave," said Mrs. Mcfinnity softly knowing full well that this was boy trouble. Alexis had been like a daughter to her, so she decided to let Alexis have her space to cool off. She descended the stairs to where Dethklok was still standing and said quietly

"I'm afraid Alexis does not wish to see ye at the moment," said Mrs. Mcfinnity with a small smile, "Try again tomorrow," She then pointed to the front door, Dethklok refused to move.

"Didn't you hear me, whatever you boys did she doesn't want to hear it right now," said Mrs. Mcfinnity as she flicked her hands at them in a shooing manor.

DethKlok just glared at the staircase that Alexis had run up just minutes before they turned on their heels and left to get back to the dethchoppter to come up with a plan to get back in Alexis good graces, but to come up with idea's they were going to need a lot of booze and drugs.

* * *

The next day Dethklok didn't wake up till about noon hung-over and confused. The idea's that they had come up with were either illegal or just would never workon Alexis in a thousand years. As Dethklok was trying to get their wits about them the only idea they came up with was to talk to her. They walked in a lazy manor, due to their hangovers, towards the flower shop to get Alexis up or out of her room to at least talk to them.

"God damn, it's too early," growled out Murderface as they marched down the town's main street to see her.

"God shut up Murderface," snapped Pickles as he rubbed his forehead, "The faster we get Alexis to forgive us, the faster we can go home,"

"Uh…yeah," said Nathan

"Ja, I just vants to get Alexis and goes homes," said Skwisgaar as he yawned

"Yeahs, shes has to forgives us nows," smiled Toki happily thinking that after talking to Alexis she'd forgive them.

Alexis herself had refused to come out of her room until she was sure that Dethklok had gone home and stopped trying to get back on her good side. Her back was to her window when she heard the light tapping of stones being thrown at her window. Alexis turned her head got off the edge of her bed went over to her window and opened it just as another stone was being thrown. The stone hit her full force in the middle of her forehead. Alexis screamed in pain as she clutched her head. As she was rubbing her head she heard

"Why to go Nathan, hurt her more why don't ya," said Pickles

Alexis growled and turned her attention back out the window and saw the guys huddled somewhat together staring up at her. Alexis growled leaned out her window as far as she could while clutching the window sill and yelled down to them,

"What don't you get about me never wanting to see you again?! Go away! I don't want to see you!"

"No, not till you hear us out," called up Nathan,

"Please Alexis," begged Toki

Alexis glared down at them hoping that would scare them off but it didn't and Pickles then stepped forward and said

"Ok maybe we come off as rockstars like around people, maybe we could be a little bit nicer to you when we do stuff," Alexis eyebrow rose she wasn't sure where the hell this was going but still wanted to find out. Toki then took the wrong time to say,

"We can'ts helps it we ares rockstars,"

"Shut up Toki," said Pickles turning to Toki after he said that. Alexis begin to glare at them, "Look Alexis we're not prefect but come on you're not perfect either, look at ya' taken the cowards way out, runnin away without so much as a good bye,"

Alexis felt a pang of hurt she knew this was true but he didn't have to rub it in her face. Alexis took a deep breath and was about to say something but was cut off by Skwisgaar who said

"Ands we knows yous is just jealous of us, buts we tones it downs fors yous sos yous gets more attentions from us …now shows us your precious vertical smile we alls missed it,"

Alexis face contorted into anger and the corner of her eye twitched at them as all of them glared at Skwisgaar for saying something so stupid to her.

"IS THAT ALL I AM! A SEX OBJECT!" screamed Alexis down to them as she took the little flower pot that held pansies flowers in it; held it above her head and threw it down to the ground were they stood. Alexis then slammed her window closed as a crowd was crowded around dethklok wondering what was happening.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled out Nathan

"God damn it Skwisgaar, what the fuck," snapped Pickles

"Wes weres so close…now she never forgives us," sighed Toki depressed

"Look we'll just have to try again tomorrow," Said Nathan as they began to walk back towards the dethbus to think of a new idea to get back into Alexis good graces.

* * *

Back on the dethbus Dethklok was at a loss of what to do to get Alexis to like them again. So they decided the best thing to do to think up idea's was to drink a lot of alchol. After many beers and other alcohol assorted drinks a sudden an idea hit Toki and he exclaimed suddenly.

"Her friends!"

"What?" questioned a drunken Pickles who had drunk several bottles of vodka in record amount of time.

"Her friends backs homes, maybes dey helps us," said Toki excitedly as Nathan pulled out his dethphone, he had gotten Alexis friends numbers just in case something happened and they needed to know where Alexis was if she wasn't answering her cell. Nathan decided to call Adrienne because she was first on the list. Now the dethklok had forgotten about time zones and since it was a five hour time difference between the two countries they were in, it was three in the morning in the U.S while it was 10 P.M.

"Uh guys whats will we asks?" asked Skwisgaar,

"Shit," said Nathan as a tired Adrienne answered the phone with a tired 'hello'

"Hey Adrienne it's me Nathan Explosion, we need your help to get Alexis to like us again,"

Adrienne looked at her clock tiredly and said as she yawned

"Why not sing something to tell her how you feel or use her favorite song,"

"What is her favorite song?" asked Nathan curiously

"Buckcherrys 'crazy bitch,'" answered Adrienne who just said the first song that came to mind, maybe they would leave her alone so she could get some sleep.

"Ok, yeah thanks," said Nathan and with that he hung up and Adrienne went to sleep. Nathan then turned to the guys and said

"We have to learn Alexis's favorite song by morning,"

"What is her favorite song?" asked Pickles

"Buckcherry's 'crazy bitch,'" answered Nathan everyone stared at him and Skwisgaar declared

"Hells nos I am I playing no pussy bands song,"

"Oh this is a tuff one, they're not even metal," said Pickles

"Yeah, hells nos," said Murderface Nathan then began his to speak to get everyone to agree to this.

"Look we have a tough choice to make playing this song is definitely lame and not metal, but then again this is Alexis and we want her back because we all love her…well except for Murderface…we may never be able to look at another woman the same again without picturing Alexis and feeling bad,"

Everyone agreed full heartedly and set to work so they could play the song for Alexis in the morning.

* * *

The next morning around ten in the morning Alexis had just finished up all of her breakfast and left the dirty dishes outside her door. Lately her meals were being sent to her since she refused to come out of her room until Dethklok out of Ireland for good. It was then that a rock was thrown at her window catching her attention. Alexis went to her window and lo and behold not much to her surprise was dethklok with their instruments and amps all ready to go. Nathan looked up at her and said

"Uh…we hope you will forgive us after we sing this song, because this reminds us of you," and with that the drum beats came in as Nathan began to sing.

All right!

Alexis's eyes widened as she realized what song they were playing as the guitars began to play their part.

Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place

And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

While playing their instruments dethklok looked up at Alexis hoping that she was somewhat happy they were playing this song for her, but to their dismay she didn't look happy one bit.

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on-

Alexis couldn't take it anymore basically the song they were playing was calling her a whore and how the only reason they liked her was because she'd put out. She then screamed out as loud as she could

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING BASTARDS! GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED IN THE FACE!"

Her voice carried over the loudness of amps making the guys stop and stare up at her angry face as she slammed her window shut and she refused to open it for the rest of the day no matter how hard Dethklok tried to get her to open it.

To say the least after that attempt all other attempts were just as bad. After the song incident Dethklok returned the next day apologized somewhat and said that they didn't think of her as a whore and each held out their hands which Alexis promptly dropped water balloons on them. Skwisgaar and Toki attempted to play a beautiful song on their guitars just for her, but that ended up with them fighting about who was better at guitar and leaving Alexis to roll her eyes in boredom, shut her window and go to bed.

Nathan himself had attempted to memorize a Shakespearean sonnet to read to her because he knew, she somewhat like that sort of stuff. He began in his rough voice

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's-…"

Nathan was now stuck he had forgotten what came next so to cover up that he was blanking kept repeating the next word in his head.

"During…during….during,"

"You got nothing right," asked Alexis leaning on her hand as she stared down at him from the window.

"No," answered Nathan

"That's what I thought…good day jackass," said Alexis as she closed her window leaving a distraught Nathan to sulk and brood.

After that, the next day Pickles attempted to get her out, he approached her window and called to her,

"Alexis, Alexis, let down your long hair,"

Alexis angerly opened her window and glared down at him while he smirked and said

"It seems you've cut your hair,"

"Dumbass, I've always had short hair," answered Alexis sourly. Pickles smirked and said

"If you come down I'll share some vodka with you,"

"No," with that Alexis shut her window and decided that she didn't need this crap today.

* * *

Dethklok just kept coming and coming with onslaughts trying to get Alexis to forgive them, but none of them worked. Today they had no stupid ploy to get Alexis to forgive them but they went to the flower shop and stood outside in the pouring rain hoping that she'd open her window for them. Keira who was on her way to deliver a basket of food to Alexis passed by the boys and shook her head. Keira's mother told her that four of them were madly in love with Alexis, and that Alexis was just being a stubborn girl. Keira entered her family flower shop and went up the stairs and knocked on Alexis's door. Keira came in and set the basket on the bed.

"They're out there again, ya know," said Keira as she approached the window.

"Yeah, they still won't give up," sighed Alexis as she peered at the window.

"Look at them, just stand in the rain, lookin up," said Keira "Why not hear them out,"

"Ugh no,"

"Please," begged Keira who was starting to feel bad for Dethklok

"No,"

"Please,"

"No!"

"Please," said Keira as she put on cute face and directed towards Alexis and Alexis caved and she stomped towards the window and opened it and looked down at them.

"What are you gonna do today?" asked Alexis just wanting to get today over with.

"Will you just hear us out," called up Pickles over the sound of the rain, as Nathan stepped forward he began a speech that just suddenly came to him.

"Look Alexis we're sorry, we were drunk, look can't you forgive us because if you don't…I don't know, and we'll do something stupid if you don't come back with us,"

"You guys did stupid shit when I lived with you," said Alexis deadpanning

"Yeah wells you didn'ts let us dies," called up Skwisgaar

"Yeahs and well we loves you Alexis," said Toki to her. Alexis was taken aback by this she wasn't sure whether to believe them or not, but her stomach suddenly got butterflies and she turned away from them. She then began to bite her lip, Keira saw this and went over to her,

"What did they say?" she asked

"They just said they love me," said Alexis

"If they said that, then forgive them," suggested Keira

"No, not yet they have to prove it," said Alexis as she got an idea, she approached the window and called down,

"If you really mean that you love me, then well prove it," said Alexis

All the guys turned and looked at each other dumbfounded at what she just said and Pickles then asked

"How?"

"Ja, hows?" asked Skwisgaar

"Answer three questions about me, you have till the end of the day, question one, 'Why did I move out to live with you guys?' question two 'What is my middle day?' and finally 'What is my favorite flower and what does it mean?'" said Alexis as she stared down at them somberly, "You have till eight tonight to answer all there," and with that Alexis closed the window leaving a stunned and wet Dethklok to stand there,

"What the fuck," said Pickles.

"How the hell are we supposed to figure any of that out?!" roared out Nathan

"Nathans don'ts worrys I knows de answers to de first questions," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah alright, now lets call Ofdensen about the other two questions," said Pickles as Nathan got out his dethphone and called Charles.

"Hello…yeah…ok…yeah, no…look what's your daughter's middle name…ok Harmony…awesome," said Nathan as he hung up the phone.

"Nathan what the hell you forgot to ask about her favorite flower,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Nathan.

So for the rest of the raining days the guys searched for the answer to the third question. It was seven at night and they were nowhere near the answer when they began their trek towards the flower shop. When they approached the shop they noticed a girl under and umbrealla, who was in fact Keira. Keira smirked when she saw them approach

"Hello, you must be Dethklok,"

"Yeah, and?" asked Pickles beginning to glare at her.

"Hey I'm here to help you…for a price," said Keira

"Here's 10,000 dollars," said Pickles as he emptied his pocket and held it forward,

"NO NOT THAT! I want autographs so I can sell them on ebay and get fifty grand easily," said Keira the guys then set to work making the autographs after that was done they handed it to her.

"Finds, now what do you haves fors us?" asked Skwisgaar annoyed

"Alexis favorite flower is tigerlily's and they mean 'pride and wealth,'" said Keira as she began to walk back to her house which was across town. Dethklok looked amazed by this and they shrugged their shoulders and noticed that it was eight a clock and Alexis opened her window.

"Alright go," said Alexis

"Okays," said Skwisgaar "You came to us because Amanda and your douchebags of an ex-boyfriends humiliated you and almost sents yous to jails," said Skwisgaar simplifying the situation.

"Okay, I'll except that, question two?" asked Alexis as a twitch of a smile appeared on her face.

"Your middle name is-" began Nathan but he began to blank again he knew it started with an H but he forgot which name when Pickles interjected

"Harmony,"

Alexis finally smiled at them for the first time in days and said to them quite nicely

"And the third,"

"Tigerlily's, and dey means 'Prides and weaths,'" answered Toki with a smile.

Alexis finally smiled full heartedly finally believing every word they spoke so she finally opened up her down went down the stairs and ventured outside. She finally saw them and smiled and said

"Your moronic idiots," as she rushed forward and hugged each one of them. After she finished hugging them the rain finally stopped and she smiled at them.

"Sos does this means yous come homes?" asked Skwisgaar

"Yes, but it will have to be in two weeks," said Alexis with a smile

"Alright," cheered Toki

Suddenly out of nowhere a helicopter was hovering over them with the USA army emblem on them. It lowered to where it was hovering inches off the ground when army troops rushed out and grabbed Alexis by passing Dethklok. Dethklok stood dumbfounded as all this happened in a flash, the army men were very quick that Dethklok couldn't snatch Alexis back she was gone in the helicopter and was screaming and holding her hand out hoping the guys would somehow grab onto her and save her.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!"

"ALEXIS!" everyone cried out reaching towards her hand but soon she was gone and Nathan turned towards everyone and yelled out

"FUCK!"

* * *

A/N: Alright finally finished I hand writers block forever on this, alright basically I need a little help writing the next chapter, okay the tribunal just kidnapped Alexis I need a reason and what they want to do with her because well I'm blanking on that part so some suggestions would be wonderful. Okay the song I used in this was'Crazy bitch' by buckcherry and the sonnet Nathan read was sonnet 18 written by William Shakespeare. Also if the time difference is off i'm sorry i'm not good with that sort of thing

Ok I'd like to thank my reviewers because without you none of this would be possible.

lovelyarisu: sorry but every story needs an ending but I can possibly guarantee a sequel.

Herr Angel-D: No problem I like giving shoutouts to everyone, and YAY I get a hug.

HellsingOtaku: Hey this is dethklok were talking about of course they're lazy, lol, And thanks for liking how I put OHSHC I'm so exicted with what happens next in that series.

Marner: well here is the next chapter I really hope you like it, Yeah I decided that Erin and Charles needed to get back together, oh and I think after 46 chapters your aloud to have dethklok say 'I love you' lol.


	48. Maneuver 17

Maneuver 17

"How the hell did this happen!" screamed Pickles looking at the spot Alexis was taken from.

"Shit," snapped Skwisgaar clearly upset by the fact Alexis was taken

"Wes needs to go afters her," said Toki frantically hoping that Alexis was safe.

"Toki we don't even know where the hell she is," said Nathan very pissed off that none of them could save her.

"Yeah and if we did go after her we'd just die," snapped Murderface,

"Yeah, we don't have nearly enough weapons as the US fucken army, plus we can't do this ourselves," said Nathan "Plus Offdensen is in charge of all this not us,"

"But whos helps us?" asked Skwisgaar

Thus Dethklok began to think of someone, who was Alexis's friend, had a shit load of weapons, and who'd be pissed as hell that Alexis was kidnapped.

"Aw crap," proclaimed Pickles as he figured out who fit all the priorities, "We have to talk to the homicidal manic who wants to kill us,"

"That isn't good…is it?" asked Nathan a little confused.

"No, No it is not," said Pickles deadpanning.

Dethklok proceeded to go to Alexis's room which was above the flower shop. The entered and saw her TV on her top of her dresser facing her bed. All of them gulped as they inched slowly towards the T.V as if it was a bomb about to blow up. They stopped in front of it and were now reluctant to turn it on. Toki made the move to quickly turn it on; they all turned quickly away as if expecting to be attacked. They all turned around and noticed that it was on the comedy central channel. They all breathed a sigh of relief, as they began to flip though the channels, after channel 125 it suddenly went to 777, they looked and saw the inside of Johnny's ram shackled house. They all gulped while they waited for Johnny to appear.

They didn't have to wait long only about 5 minutes when Johnny came waltzing back in whit a cherry brainfreezy in hand. Johnny looked a little different from the last time anyone saw him, only in the hair different. His entire hair was gone except for two thick chunks that hung in front of him like devil horns. Johnny noticed that his television was on. He wondered if he left it on when he went out, then he figured that it was Alexis. They hadn't talked lately and e wondered how she was doing. Johnny approached the television only to see Dethklok.

'They must have a death wish if they want to talk me' thought Johnny as he got a deranged look on his face as he reached into his trench coat and fingered his knife. He leaned in very closely to the television and said

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, scum of the earth before my very eyes,"

Dethklok gulped and backed away from the TV. One thought raced through their minds at the same

'Dear god, he's gonna kill us,'

"Uh looks we have somethings to tells yous," said Skwisgaar swallowing some of his fear but he stammered a little bit as Johnny brought out a knife and pointed it at them.

"SHUT UP!! I've some questions for you. You will answer truthfully, you lie…I cut your filthy throats," yelled out Johnny Dethklok gulped again as Johnny continued.

"Care to explain why Alexis came crying to me complaining to me that you all basically called her your whore,"

"Uh we were drunk," said Nathan not really sure how to answer it. Johnny seemed to mull it over and got a dark look on his face,

"YOU WERE DRUNK!" he yelled causing Dethklok to cower in fear of him.

"Yeahs buts we says sorryies to her and she forgives us now," stammered Toki

"OH yeah! Where the fuck is she?!" screamed Johnny refusing to believe them till Alexis said that she did indeed forgive them.

"Ya can't talk to her, she's in a bit of a spot right now," said Pickles

"Yeah you can't talk to her, you dick," snapped Murderface

This caused Johnny to lose his temper slightly and he threw the knife though the TV and it landed in the wall behind Murderface. Everyone was quite at this as Johnny said,

"Now I've been having a good week for once in my life so let's not ruin it, now get me Alexis so I can talk to her,"

"You can't," said Nathan

"Why not," said Johnny suspiously

"Because she was kidnapped and we need your help to get her back," said Pickles abruptly not wanting to dance around the subject any longer.

"What?" asked Johnny not sure he heard right

"Yeahs she was kidnappeds by an army," said Toki

"Bastards," spat Johnny as he slowly stood up and turned around and began to mutter to himself. He was debating weather or not to believe them, he then turned to them and said

"Fine I'll…help you," he had said help like it was a foregen word that he was saying for the first time, "But," he continued on "If I find out that your lying I will kill you,"

"Fine, fine," said Pickles not caring too much that his life was just threatened "Just get some of your weapons…lots of 'em,"

* * *

Alexis was being dragged down a dark hallway with her struggling and wiggling in her captor's arms.

"Let me go you bastards!" screamed Alexis as she flailed about. The soldier that held her kept her at bay as they entered a room. The room was surrounded by screens, it was fairly dark but had a soft green glow to it and the room was full of men in front of a large desk that could seat about six, and in the center on the highest chair sat that man she had seen a couple years ago. Her eyes filled with horror.

"It seems we have finally caught the elusive mistress to Dethklok," said a man who was standing in front of everyone. Alexis was now pissed and snapped out

"I'm not their mistress asshole,"

"Such a fowl mouth," commented someone from the large desk.

"Let me go!" demanded Alexis as she was still being held as she pulled away from the man freeing herself. "What the hell do you want with me!" Alexis was peeved that just as she was making up with the guys she was kidnapped.

She then saw someone she recognized the man dressed up in an army uniform, she guessed he had to be at least a general and his name plate said Crozier.

"You," she seethed quietly,

"Ms. Ofdensen please contain yourself" ordered the man who first spoke.

"Shut up…whatever your name is, let me go!" ordered Alexis causing the room to erupt in laughter

"Pray tell what is so funny?" seethed Alexis she didn't like how they were laughing at her.

"We cannot let you go," said General Crozier

"Why the fuck not," demanded Alexis

"Because you are part of the prophecy that predicts the end of the world," Said General Crozier.

"What?" questioned Alexis her tone becoming much quieter.

Finally the man who was above everyone else spoke in a raspy voice.

"You are the key,"

"I'm the key?" questioned Alexis dumbfounded "Could you be a little more clear," suddenly behind her a screen rose up with a sumarin artifact. It depicted a girl with who looked a little like her in ancient clothing.

"What is this," said Alexis getting a little freaked out.

"It is says that there will be a woman who will guide them to do her bidding…That is as far as we have translated," said General Crozier as the screen popped another image with the figures that looked uncannily like Dethklok just with ancient clothes and instruments.

"You think I'm the girl from the prophesy…HAHAHA no way, me guide Dethklok dear god no…I've never guided them,"

"This is no laughing matter," barked General Crozier "You are the girl from the prophecy, you are one of the reason the world will end," General Crozier was not happy about Alexis behavior about all of this. Alexis only began to laugh harder.

"Me, the cause of ending the world you have got to be kidding," laughed Alexis as she began to wipe away some tears that had formed because of her laughter.

"Silence," rasped out the tall man in the center, he said it softly but it was still quite menacing. Alexis became quite as he continued

"Dethklok will eventually destroy the world,"

"Uh no they won't…they're in a sense retarded," said Alexis deadpanning, "And you guys are just really stupid to believe that they are capable of destroying the world,"

"They managed to summon a troll using your book,"

Alexis turned and looked at them surprised,

"You know about that?" she asked

"Yes, we know about all the exploits you and Dethklok shared," said General Crozier sternly

'Oh shit, I'm in trouble now,' thought Alexis

* * *

They were on the Dethcoppter, Pickles was trying to get a hold of Charles and he wasn't picking up his phone. Nathan, Toki and Skwisgaar were with Johnny though about a good ten feet away from him and Murderface was in his room because well they had sent him there because they knew he'd send Johnny into a homicidal rampage. They had grabbed one of Alexis kimono's for her, since they figured they'd be fighting…well maybe not them so much per say, but she would still need to fight and protect them. They knew that some of their roadies were well trained to fight but only Charles was able to command them.

"Damn it!" snapped Pickles as he hung up his phone, "He still won't pick up; we need him to track his daughter."

"Vhat's we do nows?" asked Skwisgaar

"Yeahs what's we do nows?" asked Toki

Skwisgaar turned and glared at Toki

"Stop copys me," he snapped

"No you stop copys me," said Toki

Nathan and Pickles rolled their eyes as Johnny's eye just twitched, his hand was inching closer and closer to his knives, but finally the two stopped and Johnny's arm fell limp to his side as he began to wonder what the hell Alexis saw in them. The red head was a fucking drunk; the blonde one was an arrogant asshole who he was just dying to kill, the shorted haired brunette just screamed to be killed, the black haired one was just an idiot, but the long haired brunette was ok, he slightly reminded Johnny of Squee. He knew that Alexis would be very pissed if he did anything to them unless she wouldn't care, but he knew she would,

'Damn her,' he thought a bit bitterly

* * *

"ACHOO," sneezed Alexis

"Bless you," said Senator Stampington (He had just introduced himself to her,)

"Shove it, asshole," snapped Alexis,

"You know a girl like you should have more manors," said General Crozier

"Hmmm let me think about this…first you kidnap me…then you say I'm going to be somewhat involved in destroying the world…and let's not forget your holding me hostage," said Alexis with mock happiness to her voice.

"Being rude will get you nowhere," said the General.

"Go have sex with yourself," snapped Alexis.

"Enough of this rudeness throw her in a cell till she has calmed down," said General Corzier as a bunch of army men came and grabbed Alex and began dragging her down the hall with her kicking and screaming the entire way.

As Alexis was tossed into a small room with bars around the outside she screamed out,

"I demand to see a copy of this prophecy!"

No one seemed to pay her any mind, so in a fit of frustration and anger she kicked the bars and in an insentient she was on the ground holding her foot because of the pain.

"Son of a bitch!" snapped Alexis "Let me see that prophecy!"

* * *

Dethklok plus Johnny had just landed in front of Alexis's house. Pickles had a feeling that Charles was still there. When at the door they barged right in, Johnny stayed at the door just lingering, he wasn't too sure about this he didn't particular like new people and he didn't like Alexis's dad too much. Inside Dethklok had just barged in on Charles and Erin having sex. And Dethkloks yells could be heard by Johnny.

"OH DEAR GOD!"

"THAT'S JUST WRONGS!"  
"MY EYES! IT BURNS!"

"OH NOS!"

"GET OUT!" came a female voice that Johnny didn't recognize and the shattering of a vase was heard, then a slamming of a door. Then to door opened again another door shut, Johnny then saw a woman come down the stairs with a Macaw bird on her shoulder.

"Oh hello I didn't know another person was here," smiled Erin at Johnny "You don't have to stand out there," she then giggled "Come on in I'll get you some juice or something," as she ushered Johnny inside. Johnny reluctantly followed her inside and sat at the little breakfast table that was next to the kitchen.

"Alright I have…Orange juice, Pepsi, Coke, grape juice, milk, and root beer," said Erin as she examined her refrigerator for what drinks she carried.

"Grape," answered Johnny unsurely as he saw Erin take out a bottle of grape juice she set it down and grabbed a small cup from a small cupboard and poured him some. Erin handed it to him and Johnny eyed the cup as if it were poisoned.

"It's not poisoned silly," laughed Erin as she saw Johnny do this. Johnny just eyed her with a slight glare.

"So what brings you to our world Johnny C?" asked Erin leaning on the table her chin in the palm of her hand. Johnny's eyes widened as he began to wonder how the hell she knew his name. Erin saw this and said

"Relax…Alexis told me she actually told me a lot about you," Smiled Erin and Johnny seemed to calm down a little bit but still a little wary about her. "By the way Thanks for helping with my daughter that was very kind of you,"

"I'm not a kind person," muttered Johnny darkly thinking at all the horrible stuff he did to people.

"That's not true …you're…you're just lost," sated Erin finally trying to make Johnny feel better about himself. Johnny looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. Just then Charles entered the room looking quite angry,

"They took her, fucking bastards took our daughter," he snapped

"What," said Erin shocked and unable to believe it?

"The military took her, I don't know were but I just called the Klokaeers at mordhaus and they'll let me know when they've located her,"

Erin was in a complete state of shock, her daughter was taken, and there was nothing she could even do about. She let a single tear run down her face hoping that her daughter was going to be ok.

She then turned to Johnny and said

"Get her back for me please,"

* * *

Alexis was looking though the printed pages of decoded prophecy that they had given her per her request. Alexis had begun to study each page carefully as if trying to find some sort of flaw with it. She then noticed that frequently that each time she made it to the middle of the page that a big chunk of text was missing,

'Jesus do they have any idea what they are doing,' thought Alexis frustrated that this wasn't helping her at all. She set the pages down and leaned her chin into her hand. She was getting nowhere but she had figured out that this was not a prophecy that ended the world; no it was a prophecy for a new beginning.

Alexis was so caught up in her frustration that she didn't notice that General Crozier had just appeared.

"You've been going over those pages for hours and you've found nothing"

Alexis whipped her head up and saw him and smiled

"Your wrong," said Alexis looking defiantly at the general.

The General eyed her and asked

"What is it that you found?"

"They are to create and new beginning for the world," smiled Alexis "and apparently my part in all this was to divert them from accidently destroying the world and protecting them," said Alexis

The general stiffened and quickly turned around

"You know they will come for me," said Alexis to the Generals back

"We are prepared for that," said the General as he retreated into the darkness.

Dethklok had just found were Alexis was being held and were planning a way to rescue Alexis. So far it was decided that Johnny would be the one to rescue Alexis from them since he still didn't trust Dethklok with her and he wanted to kill everyone that dare take Alexis.

"Alright does everyone have the plan," said Nathan as the six guys sort of huddled together.

"Yes," hissed Johnny just wanting to get this over and done with so he could go home.

"Yeah let's goes" said Skwisgaar who as well wanted to get this over with.

"Let's go," said Pickles as everyone went to reclaim Alexis back.

* * *

Alexis had no idea what was going on upstairs all she knew was that a loud siren when off and the soldiers watching her ran off to see what the commotion was. All Alexis could do was sit and wait to see what the hell was going on. She wasn't happy about just sitting there and waiting she was hoping whatever was happening upstairs didn't migrate to where she was. Alexis sighed it had been about an hour she was sure of that, She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when the door slammed open it startled her causing her to jump in surprised as she stared at Johnny who was covered head to toe in blood.

"Nny?" she said surprised to see him. Johnny said nothing but tossed her a surprisingly blood stain free kimono. Alexis caught it and understood immediately that they were going to fight.

"Hurry up and change," ordered Johnny as he turned around to give Alexis so sort of privacy. Alexis began to strip down and place the kimono on. It was a deep maroon with gold outlining in the front. The obi was a simple navy blue color. When she was finished dressing she noticed that this kimono was very short.

'Of course those idiots to chose the shortest one they could find,' thought Alexis as she shook her head and went up to Johnny who handed her one of his many knives. As the two were heading up the stair Alexis struck up a conversation.

"So what have you been up to…I haven't seen you in a couple months?"

Johnny just looked at her and said

"Well I died and I went to heaven and hell and I still don't know if there is a God or a devil"

"Oh…well what were both places like?" asked Alexis since they were half way up the stairs.

"Well heaven was dirty and hell was full of idiots," answered Johnny as he kicked the door at the top of the stairs open,

"So exactly like earth?" asked Alexis as she noticed that she had stepped onto a battle field. Blood was everywhere dead soldiers and klokiteers were littered everywhere.

"Exactly," said Johnny as he pulled out his knife and stabbed someone that had come up behind him.

"Ok," said Alexis as she stabbed someone in the shoulder, causing the person to clutch their shoulder in pain and not notice when Johnny came up behind him and slit his throat. Alexis had moved out of the way just in time so she wouldn't be sprayed.

"So what else have I missed?" asked Alexis as her and Johnny took off running down the hall.

While running Johnny began to think and then he seemed something remotely important to tell her.

"Well a couple days ago a strange person named Jimmy showed up at my door step," said Johnny as they turned the corner they came across more guards who surrounded them in a circle.

"Really tell me more, oh and if I wound will you kill?" asked Alexis as she stood back to back with Johnny. She then sprang forward and with her knife began to wound the guards that stood in their way. Johnny followed behind her delivering the final blow that ended the guard's lives.

"Well he kept going on and on how I was his idol and that he began to copy my work…I told him to leave if he valued his life but he apparently didn't so I killed him," said Johnny as both finished off the guards.

"Wow even a homicidal manic like you has fanboys," laughed Alexis all she received was a blank stare from Johnny who didn't find it too amusing.

"Well I noticed you changed your hair, it's a very interesting style," said Alexis as they began to run again.

Johnny, while running, grabbed one of his devil like horns hair and said thoughtfully

"Either my hair burned off in hell or I sleep-shaved it during a stupid dream,"

"Ok that works for me...anything happening with Devi?" asked Alexis as the neared the end of the hallway.

"I was thinking on messaging her and then leaving her a tape recorded message, said Johnny that little statement made Alexis stop dead in her tracks. Johnny stopped when he noticed Alexis wasn't fallowing him, so he turned around and immediately got slapped across the face.

"YOU IDOIT!" screamed Alexis "That's worse then text message breakuping with a girl,"

Johnny was a little shocked at first but that soon turned to rage how dare this girl tell him what to do, she should pay.

"Don't even fucking think about it Johnny I'm really pissed," snapped Alexis as she took out her knife and went through the door that was right in front of them. They entered another big room where Dethklok stood surrounded by klokateers.

"Alexis, yous backs," cried out Toki happily as he rushed up and hugged her swinging her around in a circle.

"Yeah I missed you too Toki…now put me down," said Alexis who was gasping for breath. Toki dragged her back to the rest of a waiting dethklok who all hugged her and Johnny just stood their looking at the entire scene with utter hatred. Suddenly the room got very cold as the man with the long white hair and General Crozer seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"We finally meet Dethklok," rasped the white haired man whom Alexis still wasn't sure what the hell he was but she knew he wasn't human cause at that moment with a wave of his hands the Klokaeers that were in the room dropped to the floor dead.

General Crozier took out a gun and aimed it at everyone.

"Nobody move!" Alexis suddenly got scared.

"Enough General," said the white haired man,

"No we must take them out now every one of them," snapped General Crozier.

The white haired man said nothing and did nothing, but he aloud the General to do as he wished cause he was right Dethklok would be out of the way once and for all, maybe if he was lucky he could fight the girl who seemed to have some sort of power within her. Johnny on the other hand was getting madder and madder at this situation all he wanted to do was get this over with and go home. They both didn't seem to notice that Johnny was in the room so Johnny decided to make his presence know.

"Hello gentleman," said Johnny causing both men to look at him. "Seeing as how my mood for the day is ruined I've decided that since you two are the ones who kidnapped my dear friend Alexis that your deaths shall make up for today. With that said Johnny threw two of his knives and both embedded in both of the men's forehead killing General Crozier and causing the white haired man to burst into flames screaming as he slowly melt to the floor.

"What the hell is he Alexis?" asked Pickles who covered his ears due to the screaming.

"I think he's a demon," yelled Alexis answering the question before she began to elaborate, "There's this prophecy that predicts that you guys will usher in some sort of new beginning in the world and my role was to guide you to do that instead of destroying the world, but this demon here wanted the world destroyed and thus bewitched everyone here that the prophecy was going to end the world," said Alexis "But thanks to Johnny here I don't think we have to worry about destroying the world,"

"Metal," said Nathan surprised by all this information and seeing a guy melt to the ground. Johnny who had calmed down from his earlier rage came over a joined them.

"Can we just go home now?" asked Alexis who was very tired from today, thus everyone began to make their way to the dethcoppter and go home.

* * *

Three months later

After the incident, Alexis returned back to Ireland, sent Johnny home telling him to just go to Devi's house and tell her, his message to her face. She packed up all her stuff and returned to Mordhaus. Everything was great, Alexis was able to start classes up again for fall semester. Her and DethKlok were doing great each of them had been taking her out almost every night. Pickles often took her to a club and drank himself so silly that a drunken Alexis would have to drag his ass home laughing the entire time. Nathan began taking her to red carpet events which caused her to have her picture on the front of a magazine with headline 'Nathan Explosion in love…again"

Skwisgaar had taken Alexis to many fancy dinners that were very expensive, and he would always make her blush with his charm, Toki and Alexis didn't go out too much they just stayed at Mordhaus either watching movies, playing video games or if they did go out they'd do things that didn't cost them money, like going to the beach, or just finding an open field and star gazing, and finally she and Murderface were back to their old ways of fighting. Alexis had also begun to have sex with them again and each time the guys would treat her like royalty since they were so afraid that they'd lose her again. Charles and Erin were on vacation since they got married in Vegas, it was a small little wedding but either way it made Alexis happy that her parents were finally together at last.

It was a nice Saturday morning and Alexis had gotten up at around eleven. The guys had been partying very hard this week because Charles was there to tell them to stop. Alexis had also been partying but knew when to cut off her alcohol intake, so Alexis didn't have a hangover so she poured herself some cereal and went to were the giant television was.

She sat down and began to eat her cereal while watching some morning shows. At around two in the afternoon when Alexis turned off the T.V and began to wander back to her room, she had to pass through the dinning room and when she entered she saw DethKlok in there sipping on some coffee. She noticed that Murderface was absent probably doing something else.

"Haves a seats Alexis," said Skwisgaar gesturing to the chair that was a little away from the table. Alexis had no idea what the hell was going on so she took a seat. It was then Pickles stood up and said

"Alexis how long have we know each other?"

"About three years," answered Alexis not knowing were the hell this conversation was going.

"And woulds you says we've grown close to each other?" asked Skwisgaar

"I guess," said Alexis starting to get confused

"And we treats you okays right?" asked Toki

"Yeah, you guys treat me like anyone else," said Alexis

"Do we make you happy?" questioned Nathan

"You guys always make me happy," smiled Alexis "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"There is," smirked Pickles it was then all four men got up, got on one knee in front of Alexis and in unison said

"Alexis Offendsen will you marry me?"

Alexis eyes were wide, she couldn't believe they had asked her this,

"I…I …I"

"Oh don't worry about just picking one," said Pickles "we want you to marry all four of us,"

"Really?!" said Alexis shocked by this, though that was a good thing that she didn't have to pick.

"But what about sex,"

"Wells the things we comes ups with is you gets us one days out of the weeks and the weekends are your free choice buts on days you don't have us we are aloud to screw our groupies," said Skwisgaar

All the guys held their breath hoping that Alexis would agree to this. Alexis then opened her mouth and said

"Ok that works… but you have to let me pick the girls fair?"

"Done," chorused the guys

"Since we got this cleared up, to answer your question…yes I will marry you guys," smiled Alexis as a single tear of happiness ran down her cheek.

"OH wowie, we gets a wife," cheered Toki happily as he picked Alexis up bridle style and swung her around.

"Toki I want a turn with her," said Pickles as Alexis was passed around to each guy she kissed each of them on the lips. Alexis was indeed the most happiest girl alive right now, and soon she was going to be a bride to four men and she just wondered how her mother and father would react to this news…but she didn't care about their reactions she was deeply in love with four men and she didn't care if it wasn't normal, nothing DethKlok ever did was normal.

* * *

A/N: Finally I'm back from the dead, Ok I'm really sorry about the long delay of this chapter but I got really busy with college work and then writers block hit, but at least I'm updating now so be happy. Oh and if no is happy that she's marrying four people don't complain to me to change it I won't I personally couldn't pick so I decided to just pair her up with all four, But I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's not one of my best but hey I can't be expect to make everything awesome lol. Review please it makes me happy.

Disclamer: I do not own Metalocaypse or JTHM

Special thanks too:

Lady Frieza D: Thank you for the thousand hugs, and there is more awesomeness where this chapter came from.

Dragon of Ice and Light: Thank for enjoying this story and saying all my chapters get better and better.

Lovelyarisu: sorry for the long wait but I do hope you like this chapter.

Hellsing Otaku: Hey pointless reviews are still reviews and I liked your ideas so I might it later on.

YourSweetSinner: I do see your point on their remarks but it's the only thing I could think of that would get her to leave them, and peach girl drama just wouldn't really work out to well in this fanfic lol.

Marner: Don't worry about it I have college classes as well I had to wait till the end of the sememster to actually update this lol, anyway thanks for saying you liked the last chapter.

Gaarakabuto: Thank you for liking the last chapter and for your idea.

Dragonfire 718: Thank you for commenting that I integrate Alexis into the episodes it's not that easy, I'm sorry but this fic has to end eventually but I'm thinking of a squeal.

Kara-ko: thank you for liking Alexis I worked really hard to make her not such a preppy bitch, and I am planning to use the second season finale but that probably won't appear until the squeal comes out.

Anghel Ni Kamatayan: There is an episode were he's reciting Hamlet and that's were I got the idea of him reciting Shakespeare. Sorry about not updating sooner, and thanks for saying you like the story.

Skwisgaars girl: Thank you for loving my story so much I really appreciate it, I am actually planning on becoming an author, I'm already working on a novel myself, and don't sweat it that your friend doesn't like it to each there own.

Luma: My god your not dead…no I kid glad you like it.


	49. Wedding's pt1

Weddings Pt. 1

"Well it seems the world in an uproar over the 4 weddings concerning DethKlok and also considering that four of the members of DethKlok are marrying the same woman…fear not ladies DethKlok is planning to have open marriages but apparently you can only sleep with them if the wife approves of you so good luck ladies. Dethklok's weddings are each a month apart from each other…the first one to get married is Skwisgaar, Then Pickles is after him; Toki is the third one to tie the knot and lastly Nathan Explosion. The weddings are highly private with only friends and family, anyone caught trying to supposedly crash the wedding's will be shot immediately and also if any of the wedding's video's is put on the internet those responsible will be shot. Strangely enough no one knows who DethKlok is marrying all we can do is wait and wonder who the new queen of metal will be…and that is the DethKlok minute."

Alexis was in the bridles chambers in a very old church in Europe. The reason she picked this church is because the walls were literally decorated with bones of people. The history behind it was that these people had died in the plague, and for some reason the church was decorated about 50 years later because the graveyard was over crowded so they decided to move and decorate the church with their bones. That was the reason Alexis and Skwisgaar chose this church as the place they'd be married, it was either between this church, or the catacombs in France. Alexis refused and kept trying to get Skwisgaar to agree for a wedding were he grew up in Sweden, but he refused saying he would rather die then get married then return to his hometown. Alexis defiantly didn't want a wedding in America so she began an internet search for a nice place but would still have that brutal quality to it that's when her eyes found this church; she showed it to Skwisgaar and they agreed full hardly and a few month later here she was with her mother was brushing her hair.

"OH my baby is getting married and at twenty, oh sweetheart I'm so happy, and I get to help plan three more weddings," said Erin who had taken the news of her daughter getting married to four men quite well, Charles on the other hand didn't particularly like the idea of having any of the members of Dethklok as his sons-in-laws let alone four of them, but Charles had bitten his tongue and decided to go along with this and had draw up some prenupualys that if one of the members decided to divorce her they would all have to and Alexis would get more then enough alimony from each member. Charles had tricked each member into signing as well, he just waited till each were good and drunk and each of them signed. Charles still didn't like it but he decided that if they made his daughter happy he would go along with it.

"Uh I can't believe I'm about to do this…I mean after I'm married I'm gonna be married the same amount of time as you and dad…isn't that a bit creepy," said Alexis as her mother was weaving a light blue ribbon threw her hair.

"Not at all sweetheart, Time doesn't matter, what matters is that they make you happy…and I know they make you happy, I see it in your eyes each time you see one of them, Now it's just a little of wedding jitters but it will pass as soon as you say I do," smiled Erin as she finished the hair ribbon, "Now for something old, this has been in our family for generations," said Erin as she took out a silver bracelet and in the center of it was a pentacle pointing up ward.

"Oh mom it's perfect, I remember this when I was a little girl," smiled Alexis as her mother slipped it over the white gloves of her gown. Erin smiled as well as she saw her daughter.

"Now stay still while I get your veil on," smiled Erin as she took the white flowy veil with a black ribbon out lining. On the top was a silver circlet with a skull in the center with red eyes. Once it was situated on top of her head Erin looked at her daughter and asked

"Ok, do we have something new, old, borrowed, and blue," said Erin looking at her daughter

"Yep, old is the bracelet, borrowed is the hair clip from Jessica, blue is the hair ribbon, and New is the diamond necklace I was given," said Alexis Suddenly their was a knock at the door and in came, Adrienne, Alice, Jessica, and Ashley,

"Come on I need to fulfill my maid of honor duties," said Jessica trying to hurry everything up.

"Hold on I'm almost ready," smiled Alexis to her friends,

"Hurry, it's about to start and, Skwisgaar starting to get tired of waiting," said Alice as she threw her arms up, Alexis friends were the bridesmaids; their dresses were black satin dresses with silver going down the front.

"Hold on, tell everyone to start lining up, and have daddy come get me," said Alexis as the four girls rushed out to get the wedding started. As the girls began to file out of the room Alexis looked at herself in the mirror on last time. She was mostly staring at her dress which was a white short sleeve dress that had boning down it making it look like a corset, the white was accented with black skulls mixed with some flowers around the rib area and at the hem of the dress accenting the dress perfectly. She looked behind her and saw her nice long train that a few of the female Klokateers were going to hold as she walked down the isle. She smiled as she saw how beautiful she looked. Just then a knock was heard

"Alexis, it's time," said Charles as he opened the door, what Charles saw shocked him; He had to admit his daughter looked beautiful.

"Alright Daddy hold on," smiled Alexis as she began to walked towards him. She smiled as her and her father began to walk towards the large room where the wedding was going to beheld. They made it to the front were the rest of Dethklok and Alexis friends were. Alexis looked at them and the rest of DethKlok was surprised when they saw Alexis in her first wedding dress.

"Wow Alexis," said Pickles looking at her "I wonder what dress you'll wear when it's our wedding,"

"Oh wowie Alexis yous is so prettys," smiled Toki

"I…er…uh…you look nice," muttered out Nathan finding it very hard to express how he felt towards Alexis.

"Thank you, let's do this," smiled Alexis as she could just make out the image of Skwisgaar at the alter and his mother sitting to the side, It was a long fight about whether to invite Skwisgaar's mother, At first they both said no and left it at that, but one week later Alexis began to feel bad, sure Servetta hated Alexis to no end ever since they met, yet Alexis felt that every mother should see their child get married. She brought this up to Skwisgaar and Skwisgaar kept arguing with Alexis all the way to the mailbox trying to have her not invite his mother. But the invitation was sent anyway and Skwisgaar eventually got over, Alexis also saw her mother sitting next to her as well. The music suddenly started and Dethklok began to make their way down the isle followed by the bridesmaids. Finally the music changed to 'here comes the bride' and everyone stood up as Alexis came down the aisle. Alexis with her veil over her face and Charles hooked onto her arm as he led her down the aisle. Finally the two of them made it up to the alter and Charles gave his daughter over to Swissgaar, and the two of them faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to wed these two in holy matrimony," said the priest.

Alexis was so nervous that she could barely hear the priest since she was so nervous about saying I do in front of everyone. She began to finally pay attention as the priest sharply said

"Do you Alexis Offdensen do you take Skwisgaar Skwigelf to be your lawfully wedded husband to have, to hold, to honor, to cherish in sickness for richer or for poor till death do you part?"

Alexis took a deep breath and said

"I do,"

The priest turned away from her and turned to Skwisgaar and said

"Do you Skwisgaar Skwigelf do you take Alexis Offdensen to be your lawfully wedded wife to have, to hold, to honor, to cherish in sickness for richer or for poor till death do you part?"

"I dos," answered Skwisgaar

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride,"

Skwisgaar and Alexis turned to face each other and Skwisgaar took the white veil that was slightly obscuring Alexis face and raised it over her head leaned down and kissed her. Skwisgaar and Alexis then walked down the aisle as man and wife to the limo that was waiting for them outside to take them to the wedding reception.

* * *

The Reception was inside the largest most expensive hotel in the area, the large ballroom was rented out. Food lined the walls; tables were on the left side while the dance floor was to the right. There was a little stage on the right side for music. At the far left corner was a long table and in the center was where Alexis and Skwisgaar would sit next to each other; Alexis parents would sit to the right of her and then Toki would sit at the far end. On Skwisgaar's left would sit Pickles then Nathan, next to Nathan would be Murderface, and then his mother. Skwisgaar wanted to be far away from his mother as possible. The room was now starting to fill up with people, everyone was being announced in; finally it was time for the head table to be announced in.

"And here is Toki Wartooth groomsman, and now here come the bride's parents Mrs. Erin Offdensen, and Charles Offdensen," Said the announcer as Erin and Charles came striding in arm in arm and sat down.

"And here's the best man Pickles," Pickles came striding in with a cocktail in his hand already. "And now here's Nathan Explosion followed by William Murderface both Groomsmen, and Finally Servetta Skwigelf mother to the groom,"

Servetta came striding in and took her place at the very end of the table, She had a somewhat blank look on her face as she looked around the room looking for eligible men to take home with her.

"And finally the pair you have all been waiting for…Alexis and Skwisgaar Swigelf," clapping was then heard as the pair walked in; Skwisgaar had grabbed onto Alexis's hand and lead her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. Alexis sat down and it was then the carter's came out and began serving food to everyone. After food was consumed by everyone to light classical music which caused the guy to grumble about how it wasn't metal. Erin glared at her son-in-law and soon to be sons-in-laws.

"And now it's time for the first dance between the couple," said the announcer. Alexis immediately began to blush, she was never really good at formal dancing and she had slowed danced with Skwisgaar but she was drunk and now she was nervous as Skwisgaar offered his hand to her. Alexis gladly took it and was led to the dance floor.

"Aw she so cute, so nervous about her first dance with her husband," sighed Erin as she looked at her daughters blushing face.

"I don'ts sees whys she'd think of wearing white on her gowns," spat Servetta who still hated Alexis for calling her a whore.

Erin heard this and began to glare at Servetta about that comment on her daughters dress.

Back on the dance floor the slow steady music started up and Skwisgaar and Alexis. They were waltzing not very well mind you, but well enough that they weren't tripping over their own feet. After about a minute of dance Skiwsgaar got a little more daring, he managed to spin Alexis making her dress twirl with her and after that he dipped her. Alexis was very surprised by this. Everyone clapped and began to approach the dance floor themselves to dance with the couple. After another thirty seconds Alexis and Skwisgaar heard the voice of Charles,

"Mind if I cut in," he said as he stepped in front of Skwisgaar and began to dance with her daughter.

"Looks like you need a dance partner," smiled Erin as she took Skwisgaar's hands and began to dance with him.

"So Alexis where are you going for your honeymoon?" asked Charles as he danced with his daughter.

"Greece, I've always wanted to go to the old ruins," smiled Alexis to her father.

"What did Skwisgaar say about this?" asked Charles

"Oh well he's not entirely to happy but I promised him something very special at each sight we see," smiled Alexis

"You're going to have sex with him…aren't you?" asked Charles deadpanning causing Alexis to blush like mad,

"Daddy," she said

"I thinks you've hads her longs enoughs," came Skwisgaars behind Alexis. Charles passed her back to Skwisgaar while he began to dance with Erin again.

A little while later after more dancing and getting passed around it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and garter.

Alexis turned around to the many girls who gathered around to see who would get married.

"ONE…TWO…THREE," and on three Alexis tossed her bouquet over her shoulder and there was a mad scramble for it till finally a triumphant shout was heard from Adrienne.

"Hells yeah," as she held the bouquet up triumphantly as Alexis sat down and hiked up her dress as Skwisgaar got down on his knees and pulled her black garter off with his teeth Alexis was blushing like mad when he did then. Once it was off Skwisgaar threw it to the awaiting bachelors. The one who caught it to everyone's surprise was Dick Knubbler. Adrienne and Knubbler shared their dance together and after another hour at the reception Alexis noticed the time and they needed to make their flight to Greece. She told Skwisgaar that it was time to go. Thus they rushed out to the waiting limo that would take them to the airport.

"Well one wedding down three to do," sighed Erin to a grumbling Charles. Erin just rolled her eyes and turned towards Pickles

"Well you're the next one to marry my daughter any idea's on how you want your wedding to go,"

"Just one…lots and lots of booze," said Pickles

"I'm sure we'll accommodate that," said Erin "Now come on let's continue to have a wonderful time," and with that they went back to the ballroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pickles couldn't believe that he was about to do this… wedding in Ireland. Sure both of them had Irish in them but that didn't mean they should be married in Ireland. At least he was sure of one thing there was going to be a lot of alcohol that he could drown himself in at the reception.

Every one of the guys were getting ready they were in black tuxedo's. Charles was in the room getting ready as well, Charles was dreading this day; the day that Pickles would become his son-in-law. Charles wanted this wedding to go smoothly so Pickles was banned from alcohol until he said 'I do' to his daughter.

"Hey Pickle were's you goes for your honeymoons?" asked Skwisgaar looking at himself in the mirror.

"Nappa Vally, at some Inn that Alexis wants to stay at, I don't know, supposedly haunted," said Pickles nonchalantly.

"Really?" asked Nathan, "Huh wonder were we'll go for our honeymoon?"

"Don't know don't care," said Pickles as he straightened his Tux. A loud knock was heard and in came the bridesmaids.

"Yo we're ready to go how about you guys," said Adrienne who was in fact the maid of honor for this wedding.

"Yeah, yeah we're comin," said Pickles as if this entire wedding was no big deal. Charles shook his head and headed out the door to meet his daughter so he could walk her down the aisle.

It was soon after that the guys left their area to get ready and hurried outside to where the wedding was going to be held. Pickles was in front of everyone to get this entire thing started. The music started and Pickles walked down the aisle by himself. Pickles made it up to the preacher; Pickles looked around and saw Alexis's mother was sitting next to his mother who was sitting next to his dad, and next to him was Seth and his wife Amber. Pickles and Alexis didn't want to invite Seth, but once Pickles mother heard that Seth wasn't invited, she through a fit demanding that they invite him by saying they were family making both of them consent and invite Seth by telephone. Pickles parents actually liked Alexis somewhat; which made her happy. Pickles then saw that the rest of Dethklok followed by the bridesmaids were coming down the aisle once they were on their respectful sides the music changed and Alexis and her father appeared. Alexis wedding dress took Pickles breath away, She was in a white spaghetti strapped dress with an interact design. The design was in green and it was tiny vines with green flowers attached at the hem and top of the dress. There was no train with this dress so no roadies helped her down the aisle. Alexis made it up to the alter and stepped in front of Pickles and smiled at him.

"We are gathered here today to wed Alexis Offdensen to Pickles Drummer," said the preacher. The preacher continued the same little speech that was said during Skwisgaar's wedding.

"I do," said Alexis with a smile. The preacher turned to Pickles and Pickles said

"I do,"

"You may now kiss the bride," Pickles pulled the veil up and kissed Alexis deeply. Pickles tongue was begging for entrance. Alexis gladly gave it to him and for about thirty seconds till a cough form Charles caused them to stop. Alexis looked up and smiled sheepishly as Pickles led her back down the aisle.

* * *

"Here come the bride's parents…Erin and Charles Offdensen," called the announcer who had just finished calling out the groomsmen. The reception was being held outside under wooden posts, with a cream top, that had flowers twisting threw them. "The grooms parents, Calvin and Molly Drummer," Pickles parents came striding in and took their seats at the far end of the table. Pickles didn't particularly like his parents, but Alexis wanted them at the head table. Again Pickles tried to fight against this till Alexis said that she'd put Seth and his wife next to him, to say the least Pickles agreed full heartily to sit next to his parents.

"And finally the newlyweds, Pickles and Alexis Drummer," said the announcer as Pickles and Alexis came in and sat at the table. Food was then served; it was catered by Jean- Perrier who had found it a great honor to make the food for DethKloks weddings. After dinner was served the bad Alexis had hired came on stage and the anoncer said

"It's time for the couple's first dance,"

Pickles got up and led Alexis to the dance floor; the music then started. It was very fast passed and Pickles was at first confused.

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
"Alexis what is this?" asked Pickles confused,

"Well it's the seven deadly sins," answered Alexis "It's by Flogging Molly…It's one of my favorite songs,"

"Couldn't you have picked a better song?" asked Pickles

"Shut up and dance with me," smirked Alexis

Pickles smirked as well took her hands and began to dance.  
So the years rolled by and several died  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
Johnny strummed his Tommy gun  
Left blastin' through the ceiling  
So what became of rebels  
Who sang for you and me?  
Grapplin' with their demons  
In the search for liberty  
Pickles took Alexis and spun her very fast on the dance floor, then pulling her back against his chest. Alexis pulled away from his chest; took his hands and both began to spin with each other.  
Suffers who suffer all  
Can swim upon the desert  
Where avarice have ravaged all  
In spite of good intentions  
Don't fill your mouth with gluttony  
For pride will surely swell  
But nothing's unforgiven in the four corners of hell  
Pickles then dipped Alexis very low to the ground and in a quick flash Alexis was up on her feet and he spun her away from him making her spin across the dance floor.  
Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
Some applause were heard from the on lookers but Alexis and Pickles paid no mind.  
Envy and its evil twin  
It crept in bed with slander  
Idiots they gave advice  
But sloth it gave no answer  
Anger kills the human soul  
With butter tales of lust  
While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
On the legs they never trust  
Pickles and Alexis did more spins, twirls and dips. Alexis looked like she was gliding across the dance floor.  
Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
On the last beat Alexis jumped up in Pickles arms and they kissed. Pickles set Alexis down. Soon everyone was dancing to Flogging Molly; after a couple hours it was now time for the cake. Alexis and Pickles had opted for a giant rum cake. The rum used in the cake was very strong thus getting a lot of people drunk within the first two bites; Alexis was no exception getting tipsy with just one bite of cake. It was quite entertaining to see Alexis throw the bouquet of flowers in her tipsy state.

With the bouquet of flowers thrown along with the garter it was time to leave. Alexis and Pickles made it into the limo and they drove off. Erin smiled as she saw her second son-in-law drive off with her daughter. Erin knew that Toki was next the next one to marry her daughter so she spent the rest of the evening with Toki discussing what he would want at his wedding. Due to Toki drunk state he wasn't so much help. Inside the limo to the airport Alexis was resting her head in Pickles lap. Pickles was stroking her head.

"Pickles?" asked Alexis a little tired

"Yeah?" asked Pickles who thought Alexis was out like a light.

"Are you happy?" she asked

Pickles sighed figuring that she was just drunk and didn't know what the hell she was saying said

"I'm happy, don't worry too much, just relax and be happy with me," smiled Pickles. Alexis then sprang up and hugged him tightly; Pickles just rubbed her back gently not complaining that his air supply was being cut off.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter YAY. Ok there are about three more chapters to this Fanfic then it's done. I decided to split the wedding chapters up because it just seemed easier to do. I hope you like the weddings my mind came up with; I personally haven't been to wedding in awhile so I'm just going by traditions and what have you. I should have the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy…and if DethKlok seems out of character please forgive.

Song: Seven Deadly sins-Flogging Molly

Disclamier: Metalocalypse © Brandon Small  
Alexis is mine.

Reviews:

Lady Frieza D: YAY more hugs

Dragon of Ice and Light: Thanks for saying that you like the fact that I had Alexis marry the four of them that made me happy. And it feels good to be back from the dead as well.

dragonfire718: Thanks for liking the parings in this, and it is really hard to choose just one. After this Fic is finished I'm gonna start the sequel.

Anghel Ni Kamatayan: No it's not done yet, and I get a kick out of Nathan reciting Shakespeare…I wanna hear him do 'A midsummer's night dream'

Gaarakabuto: No problem, I only did this fic because I wanted to have some fun. Really? Thanks you so much for that honor of dedicating your book to me (If your still planning on doing that). I myself want to get my novel that I'm working on published eventually.

watergoddesskasey: Woot you think my fic is awesome.

YourSweetSinner: I knew you'd like that chapter,

Marner: Yeah Johnny's version's of heaven and hell are actually in the comic book so I just decided to use those cause it help him stay a little more in character…in my opinion at least. I only had Johnny kill those two because I just wanted to finish the chapter quicker…yay my lazyness. I'm not sure if they'll really share her per say, but it be funny for them trying to take away Alexis from who's supposed to have her on certain days.

: Yay you like my story, thank you so much for reading it.


	50. Wedding's pt 2

Weddings pt 2

"God damn it, it's freezing," snapped Alexis as she and the rest of Dethklok stepped off the dethcoppter on to the ground of Norway, It was early May and Norway was still freezing. Now the reason everyone was in Norway was because of Toki's parents. Toki's father demanded that Toki have a traditional Norwegian wedding and that he wed him to his wife. Alexis didn't particularly didn't want a Norwegian wedding, She wanted a wedding in the Bahamas', So Alexis was a little pouty about this, Toki was pleading with Alexis not to call off the wedding just because she had to have a Norwegian wedding.

"Alexis please don't calls de weddings off, I sorries that you's can't plan dis wedding," cried out Toki in a pleading manor; his puppy-dog eyes boring into her eyes. Alexis couldn't stay mad so she finally caved and said

"I'm not gonna call off the wedding, I'm pissed off at your parents…telling you where to have our wedding, it pisses me right the fuck off," spat Alexis

"Aw sweetie it won't be so bad," called Pickles who standing next to Alexis put his arm around her, "we'll get drunk tonight, juz you and me," Said Pickles as he lightly grazed her face with his fist causing Alexis to scowl at him,

"It better be Everclear," said Alexis her tone sounded a little deadly.

"Alright, alright, calm down I'll mix you some jungle juice, how bout that?" asked Pickles who was literally one of the few people in the world that could chug entire bottle of Everclear and not succumb to alcohol poising.

"Fine, whatever," snapped Alexis as they all got into the murdercyle and headed for Toki's house.

* * *

Alexis had yet to leave the room given to her by Toki's parents, she was actually down an extremely long hallway, and according to Toki it was to discourage them from having sex before they were married. Alexis was up in that little room doing God knows what while DethKlok went to get drunk in town. Charles, Erin and Toki stayed behind, Erin was being a bit of a social butterfly she was chatting up a storm trying to connect with Toki's mother.

"Aren't they so cute together?" asked Erin having Toki translate for her.

Anja said nothing but just sipped her tea that was very bitter. Erin began to laugh uncomfortably she then leaned close to Toki and whispered

"Their like zombies…no offence,"

"Oh dey always like dat," sighed Toki

"Oh my," said Erin as she sipped her tea as well as awkward silence passed over everybody,

'Thank god the wedding is in two days,' thought Erin as she continued to try to talk to the latest in-laws to her family.

* * *

It was finally Sunday and Alexis was getting ready to head over to the church but she was getting some last minute things. Her TV was on as well and Johnny was watching her with his eyebrow raised. Alexis had decided to invite Johnny and possibly Devi to this wedding. Johnny finally managed to get Devi to agree to start dating him, Alexis was not expecting this when she invited Johnny to the wedding so when he told her she squealed causing Johnny to threaten her life. Johnny was wearing his usual gothic attire to the wedding which Alexis didn't mind.

"UGH were the fuck are my earrings," whined Alexis as Johnny hid a snicker causing Alexis to glare at him,

"Stop it," snapped Alexis

Johnny stopped and just looked at her and said

"Devi said she'd come,"

Alexis looked at him and smiled

"Yay, I can't wait to see her…Now I'm leaving the TV on and my mom will take you to the church," as she picked up some black rose shaped earrings. She waved goodbye to Johnny as she heard her mother calling her. She rushed downstairs,

"Is he ready?" asked Erin

"Almost, he's waiting for Devi," said Alexis as she rushed to the car, except to her surprise there was a silver carriage waiting for her. The carriage was pulled by four black horses with light blue plumes on top of their heads; Alexis nearly fainted at the sight of this. She had no idea that Toki would do this on their wedding. A Klokateer opened the door for her as she approached the carriage wide eyed.

* * *

Alexis was in her wedding dress with Toki's mother fixing the tiara with spoon shaped bangles around it that made a lovely tinkling noise whenever Alexis turned her head. Her dress was a white strapless dress with a light veil over top with black flowers going around. At the top of the dress was a bunch of flowers together sort of hanging off a vine, and some flowers looked like they fell off the vine and were drifting slowly to the bottom where all around the hem the black flowers rested peacefully. Alexis's bridesmaids were dressed very similar, in white dresses. Toki's mother finished with her tiara, and left the room much to everyone's relief.

"She's creepy…I can't believe she's going to be your mother in-law," said Ashley quietly,

"I know it's amazing that Toki turned out the way he did with those parents," said Alexis as she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. A knock was then heard,

"Come in," coursed the girls

The door began to slowly creek open to revile Johnny C and Devi. Ashley, Adrienne, Jessica, and Alice looked between Alexis and Johnny.

"You made it," smiled Alexis as she approached Johnny,

"You're wearing…white," said Johnny cautiously not sure what to make of the situation at hand.

"Of course I'm wearing white this is a wedding," smiled Alexis who was smiling, her attention then turned to Devi, "Hi, you must be Devi, sorry we couldn't have met sooner," as Alexis held out her hand to shake Devi's. Devi took it and smiled.

"Well, any excuse to get away from Tenna is always a good," smiled Devi

"I'm glad you two at least made up…it's about damn time," said Alexis as her and Devi began to chat.

Johnny just shifted uneasily from side to side, Alexis friends took noticed and surrounded Johnny, making him more uncomfortable.

"JOHNNY!" cried Alice excitedly as she latched herself around Johnny's neck rubbing against his cheek like a cat. Johnny just stood there wide eyed at this girl. Devi and Alexis looked over at Johnny, who looked like he had no idea how to hand this sort of situation with a girl,

"Uh…help" said Johnny wanting this girl off of him. Alexis seemed to take pity on the homicidal manic,

"Alice I think your killing him," said Alexis as Alice let go of Johnny,

"Well I'm just happy he made it," smiled Alice suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Erin came in.

"Alexis it's time, Johnny, Devi, you two best go take your seats now," smiled Erin as she waited for Johnny and Devi to follow her to the seats.

"See you down the aisle," smiled Ashley

"Yeah, I'm happy I get to be maid of honor this time," smiled Alice as the bridesmaids left to walk down the aisle. Alexis looked at herself in the mirror one more time and when she was satisfied she went to go meet her father.

* * *

The vows were said and done and the happy couple was at their wedding reception. They were at the head table sitting next to their parents when finally they were called to the dance floor for their first dance. Toki gulped nervously since he wasn't so good at dancing, and from the other weddings that had taken place he was very nervous dancing with her. Alexis noticed this and smiled,

"Calm down Toki, It'll be fine,"

Toki glanced at her as they made it to the dance floor and muttered quite frantically,

"I don'ts knows de moves,"

"It's alright, just lead me as best you can, plus the song's gonna be slow anyway, and since your so nervous just listen to me…kay," said Alexis as a slow beat began to play and as the words started Alexis began to sing along quietly so only her and Toki could hear.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
Alexis voice was defiantly calming him down as they glided slowly over the dance floor.  
And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Toki was thanking whatever God that was up in heaven that he hadn't embarrassed himself so far, especially in front of Skwisgaar, Toki was starting to feel a little more daring with Alexis so he opted to spin her.

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

At that point Alexis stopped singing and kissed Toki, which made him freeze in surprise, before regaining his composer and leading her on the dance floor again.

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

The song ended and Alexis turned and smiled up at Toki as everyone clapped. Toki and Alexis returned to the table to cut the cake that Jean-Pierre had brought out for them. The cake was cut and the bride and groom began eating their cake. After everyone received cake and ate it everyone went to the dance floor. Alexis was dancing mostly Toki today, her father intervened once to dance with her. When Toki got her back Alexis finally reveled where their honeymoon was going to be, Egypt.

"But it's hots in Egypts," whined Toki not liking hot places too much.

"Oh come on, you'll like Egypt, there are many places that are fun plus I've been wanting to see the dead mummified pharoses since I was a little girl," said Alexis knowing that Toki would agree full heartedly. Toki eye's widened and then said

"That's so metals, I gots to tell de guys," and with that he left Alexis on the dance floor by herself, causing Alexis to sigh and look around the room for her next dance partner. Her eye's traveled across the dance floor seeing no one she really wanted to dance with her eye's traveled to the tables and finally in the far corner of the room her eye's fell upon Johnny. Alexis strode over to were Johnny was standing.

"Johnny come on dance with me," smiled Alexis

"Shouldn't your husband be the one dancing with you?" asked Johnny deadpanning wondering why Alexis would want to dance with him.

"And shouldn't you be dancing with Devi?" asked Alexis

"Touché," Said Johnny he's eyes darkening slightly.

"Oh come on Johnny have some fun for once in your life, you only live once," smiled Alexis as she held out her hand for him. Johnny just stared at her hand as if it was something he had never seen. The song that was just on ended and a new one came on.

Alright...  
Alright...  
"Oh I love this song," smiled Alexis

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" asked Johnny as he was suddenly dragged out to the dance floor by Alexis

"Nope, none at all," Smiled Alexis  
First of all

When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot  
Find yourself complaining 'bout the thing you ain't got  
Never crossed just the way that you wanted it to  
Cliche of the day, cest la vie that's just

Johnny was a little hesitant when he began to somewhat dance with her. Alexis rolled her eye's a little as she yanked Johnny's wrists and spun him very fast,

"You bitch," snapped Johnny, who only received Alexis sticking her tongue out at him.

"What are you gonna do about it," smirked Alexis

With that Johnny grabbed her wrists and began to do more complicated dance moves with her

Life, it ain't easy  
It's so tough  
It ain't easy  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)

"Come admit it your having fun," smiled Alexis as Johnny managed to spin her.

"Shut up, or I'll rip your throat out,"

"Ha ha, Very funny," said Alexis sarcastically.

And another thing

You can say that I'm a dreamer and you think it's uncool  
Preaching 'bout the better life I learned in school  
But you get what you give in this life that we live  
And all that you do come back to you

All while they were dancing the only contact they had was with their hands, Johnny still didn't like touching people so Alexis decided to let it slide as they continued to dance.

Yo,  
When things isn't right there's no need to fight  
Come on be nice  
No need to fight  
Stay polite even when you're hurting don't forget to smile  
Give love to our nation, big or small  
When you do good you'll get your reward  
United with stand, divided we fall  
Put a smile on your face and greet one and all

As the two began to dance they began to draw a crowd of people who were looking at the two in awe and wonder as Johnny did complicated dance moves suck as flipping over Alexis using only her shoulders to land on the other side of her and hooking his arms around her elbows and flipping her over his back making her land on her feet.

People love you when you smile  
And hate you when it's through  
Lots of happiness  
We are wishing you  
If you come from Jamaica or Honolulu, yeah  
Keep a smile on your face  
I'll see the good that you do

Smile (smile)  
And everything will be fine..

The song finished and Johnny and Alexis broke apart both panting for breath.

"God damn Johnny did not know you could do that," panted Alexis

"Years of practice," said Johnny

"Of what?" asked Alexis

Johnny just blankly stared at her till she finally go it,

"OH!" said Alexis "Well damn,"

Johnny and Alexis broke apart and went their separate ways, Johnny went to were Devi was and Alexis went to were Toki was.

After more fun and dance amongst every one it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. Alexis turned around and threw the bouquet high in the air, she heard the scramble of girls wanting to get it, and finally a hand proudly held the flowers high in the air, the person who caught it was Devi. Next Toki pulled the garter off Alexis's thigh with his teeth and threw it into the crowd. Due to Toki's strength it sailed clear across the room coming to a stop on Johnny's head, he pulled it off his head, and stared at it,

"Nny come up here you have to dance with me," said Devi who was blushing like mad because according to superstition they were going to get married next. Johnny just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded forward. Johnny and Devi thus began to dance to a nice slow song together, after that Alexis and Toki decided to head off to the airport to catch their flight to Egypt. Toki insisted that they take the carriage to the airport because it'd be fun. Alexis couldn't argue with that logic so she was now leaning out the window waving goodbye to the crowd vigorously with a huge smiled on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alexis Wake Up!" shouted Erin as she came barging into Alexis hotel room at five in the morning pulling the covers off her daughter. Alexis groaned with tiredness

"Mom it's early,"

"I don't care, we have so many places we have to go, we have to get your kimono fitted to you, your makeup done and your hair…and your father is getting Nathan up now to do the same, just minus the make-up," said Erin in a demanding tone. It was three seconds later that they heard a loud 'NOOOOOOO, fuck that,'

"Well looks like your husband to be is up," said Erin deadpanning, "Now up, up, up,"

Alexis and Nathan had decided on a Shinto style wedding in Japan, Nathan only agreed because he got to drink alcohol during the wedding ceremony, So they were all in Japan, in a expensive hotel that they rented all the room so the guests would have some place to stay as well, but thankfully Alexis knew the owner of the Hotel and so they got to stay for free along with everyone else.

Alexis groggily got up and headed for the bathroom to do her usual routine. Half way threw washing her face her mother banged on the door,

"Alexis hurry up the hair dresser isn't going to wait forever you know, Since the time of the weddings Alexis had been letting her hair grow out so she could put it up.

"Alright, Alright no need to push," yawned Alexis as she proceeded to the door.

"Hold it," demanded her mother stopping her daughter in her tracks, "Let me make sure the cost is clear," as Erin opened the door a crack, "Come on," as Erin motioned for Alexis to follow behind her.

* * *

The hairdresser's was a fricking nightmare the pulling and the roots so sore because her hair hadn't been up in such a long time Alexis was almost crying in pain which almost made her make-up run. Her hair was done up in a bun with gold and sliver tortoise-shell combs to hold her hair in place. Next was the wedding kimono, it was black with gold bridges and water, with white birds taking off and green banks with little flowers and other stitched things on it. This Kimono was defiantly the grandness of all the kimono's she had ever worn. Alexis under robe was a nice shimmery gold and her obi was gold as well but less shiny so it wouldn't be the most striking thing on her. All the attention would be on her Kimono, Alexis then slipped on her black lacquered sandals and they were headed to the temple.

"Damn it, their running late," snapped Erin getting pissed that Nathan was late for his own wedding.

"Chill out mom," sighed Alexis

A knock was then heard and an exuberant Tamaki entered followed by the rest of the host club. Tamaki stared at Alexis run up to her began hugging her and burst into tears,

"OH beautiful maiden Alexis, you look like the perfect bride,"

"UH, thanks Tamaki…now let go I can't breathe," gasped Alexis trying desperately to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Sorry," said Tamaki sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You look really pretty Lexi-chan," said Hunny rocking back and forth on his heels with his stuff bunny rabbit behind his back, Mori just nodded in agreement. Alexis smiled at all of them.

"I see you chose one of our mothers wedding dresses," smirked Hikaru as him and his twin brother began to circle her like a pack of wild dogs.

"Stop it," chastised Alexis knowing that they were going to start teasing her,

"Oh, I see you got dressed by a professional…I thought you could tie your own Obi's?" smiled Kaoru

"Shut up, both of you," laughed Alexis "This one needed to be tied by a professional cause it's longer then a hallway in this hotel, by the way, thanks for the hotel Tamaki,"

"Oh and before we came we saw that your husband to be had just arrived," said Kyoya as he readjusted his glasses.

"Thanks for telling me Kyoya," smiled Alexis

"You look great," smiled Haruhi at Alexis

"Thanks Haruhi," said Alexis as the two girls hugged each other.

Alexis's mother shooed them out so they could go get seats near the front.

Alexis looked at the time and saw that it was time for the wedding to begin. Alexis grabbed her bouquet of Irises and went to go meet Nathan so they could walk in together. When she approached Nathan she sucked her lips inside her mouth to keep her from laughing. Alexis had never seen Nathan with his hair up and his was in a high ponytail bond with a white band, he was wearing a black silk hakama with a white folding fan and white Japanese sandals. Nathan didn't look to happy about this entire ordeal not at all.

"I hate this, this isn't metal…you told me that this was going to be metal," growled Nathan not liking that he had to wear this outfit.

"Oh come now at least your wearing pants the other guys aren't and their not too happy about that," smiled Alexis as she grabbed his arm and entered the temple and kneeled before the Shinto priest. The priest began the purification ceremony by the harai-gushi which was a special branch which was used in all Shinto ceremony's in which was used to call the gods to bless the couple. It was nearing the end and the Priest took out three flat cups and a jug of Sake for them. The Priest then began to tell them, in Japanese, that this was san-san-kudo, and all they needed to do was take three sips from each of the cups and pass them around to everyone in the room. Alexis nodded her head and quietly told Nathan what to do in English, Nathan then took the first cup and took three rather large sips barely leaving any for Alexis as he passed it to her she took three very small sips. She then handed the Priest the cup and he handed it to the people around the room so they could drink as well. The same thing happened with the other two cups and after the last cup was returned the Priest pronounced them married.

* * *

The wedding reception was going to be very simple they were all at the big ballroom that the hotel had and there was traditional Japanese wedding food along with a few America foods to go along with it. Nathan and Alexis were sitting at one table with their parents sitting with them their mothers sitting on either side of them. Nathan had practically begged Alexis that there be no dancing at this wedding since he never was a good dancer to begin with and Alexis took pity on him and decided to have other stuff to do at their reception so she had her father get a karaoke machine with two mics for duets and all of her favorite songs on there and one special song she was going to sing near the end of the night. Right now though Nathan's mother, Rose, was talking up a storm.

"I'm surprised that you had such a wedding, why couldn't you have gotten married in church, I mean I know girls are supposed to plan their wedding's but you should have put your foot down when she wanted…whatever style wedding you call it, It's half your wedding as well your not Japanese, and neither is she, she has no business having a Japanese wedding," said Rose indignantly as if she knew everything. Her incessant talking was embarrassing Nathan so that he put his head down between his arm and made Alexis very uncomfortable causing Erin to begin glaring at Rose, she defiantly didn't like this mother-in-law.

"You know I think it's nice that these two wanted a different style wedding sure it's outside the norm but my daughter had a lot of Japanese friends growing up, so I did I when I was a girl so why not have a Shinto wedding," spat Erin who wanted to punch Nathan's mother across the face.

"OH look I see my friends," said Alexis as she got up and headed to were Ashley, Jessica, Adrienne and Alice were, It seemed that the four girls were talking to the host club, so she went to go join them.

"Uh yeah, I see the bar," said Nathan as he got up and left for the bar.

"I see where your daughter get's her manors from," sneered Nathan's mother at Erin.

"Oh what about my daughter," glared Erin who was getting ready to hurt her.

"Your daughter is one of the rudest girls alive and needs to learn to respect people, and now that I've seen how you act I see were she get's it from," said Rose at Erin. Erin now had flames in her eyes who lept across the table attacking Rose. The commotion caused everyone in the room to look at the fight at hand. Alexis was slightly embarrassed as her and her friends were staring at this wide eyed.

Dethklok on the other hand were loving this; saying that Nathan had had the best wedding out of all of them and this was pure gold and they hoped that the wedding video person was getting this. Thankfully the fight was broken up by security and the two couple decided to be separated for the rest of the evening.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go drink," said Alexis as she head towards the bar where her all her husbands stood.

A few hours later when it was almost time for Nathan and Alexis to leave for their honeymoon in the Bahamas' Alexis who was a little tipsy wanted to sing her karaoke song.

"Alright everyone, since I couldn't have a first dance, I might as well sing," laughed Alexis showing everyone that she was indeed tipsy. The song she had picked out began to play. It started out as a fast paced jazz song then is simmered down to a slightly slower pace and that's were Alexis began to sing.

Come on, Babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And All That Jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And All That Jazz.

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And All  
That  
Jazz!

It had defently be a long time since anyone had heard Alexis sing. They had forgotten how good she was at it. Erin and Charles smiled at her.

Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And All That Jazz!

I hear that father dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And All That Jazz

Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some Aspirin  
Down at United Drug

In case you shake apart  
And want a brand-new start  
To do that -

Jazz

And All That Jazz

And All That Jazz  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that Jazz Come on babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To All That Jazz

Oh, you're gonna see her sheba shimmy shake

All of Alexis husbands were getting all turned on by the suggestiveness of this song and all desperately wanted to take her to their rooms and sex her brain's out.

And All That Jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break

And All That Jazz

Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood is curdle  
If she'd hear  
Her baby's queer  
For All That Jazz!

And All That Jazz!  
Come on, Babe Oh, you're gonna see  
Why don't we paint Your  
The town? Sheba  
And All That Jazz Shimmy shake  
And All That Jazz!

I'm gonna Oh,  
Rouge my knees She's gonna shimmy  
And roll my 'Till her garters  
Stockings down Break  
And All That Jazz And All That Jazz

Nathan was very thankful that this was his wedding and that he would get to have sex with her tonight. He was slowly making his way to the stage so they could leave as soon as she was done.

Start the car Show her where to  
I know a whoopee spot Park her girdle  
Where the gin is cold Oh, her mother's blood'd  
But the piano's hot. Curdle  
It's just a noisy hall If she'd hear  
Where there's a nightly brawl Her baby's queer  
And All That Jazz! For All That Jazz!

No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And All That Jazz!

That Jazz!

The song ended and Alexis dropped her microphone and saw Nathan at the end of the stage and jumped down next to him. Nathan bent down and whispered.

"Let's uh get out of here,"

"Awesome, lets go," said Alexis as she took his hand and they left to the awaiting limo that would take them to the airport. Alexis in her slightly intoxicated state was smiling all the way.

'At least nothing else embarrassing happened to night,' she thought as she and Nathan left the hotel behind.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished the weddings yay, only a couple more chapters to do maybe one, if I decided to combine the next one with the epilogue, I'm probably going to do that. But sorry for the late update, college has been really busy with all the reading I've been having to do, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had to do a lot of research for these weddings and if I got a few things wrong please forgive me I tried my best. Oh if you wanna see the wedding dresses go to my deviantart account, I have the same pen name as I usually do on here.

Song's I used:

Bubbly- Colbie

Smile-Vitamin C

All that Jazz-Chicago

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny, the host club, or Metalocalypse

Herr Warden D: Sweet I heart hugs, and Murderface I'm not too sure what to do with him I might he be gay in denial or something I'll have to think of something.

Dragon of Ice and Light: I'm so glade you like the first two weddings, and who doesn't want Flogging Molly played at their wedding, lol

dragonzfire718: Yeah, I wanna get married in Ireland too, so I figured to have one of the weddings in Ireland. I figured no one wants' to read the same thing over and over again so I try to have different things for each wedding.

watergoddesskasey: thanks for the review :)

: Hope you like the wedding Johnny attended, I figured he'd like to go to Toki's wedding more then the others. And thanks for the hug.

gaarakabuto: I was actually gonna have her last name be that lol, great minds think alike. And Yay!!! I get a book dedicated me just let me know when it gets published and I'll let you know where to send it.

Thanks for the Review, you guys have made this fic all worth it please contiune to Review.


	51. Pregancies and Recordings

* * *

Pregnancies and recordings

It had been three months since the marriages, the honeymoons, and the routine made for everyone. The media had now dubbed Alexis 'queen of metal' Alexis didn't particularly care for the title; she just wanted her life to remain the same. Today was Wednesday and that meant it was Pickles day with Alexis, but they had to make an album in thirty days so Alexis was sitting in on Pickles recording hoping that Knubbler would make it go fast, so she could spend time with her husband, she could see that Pickles was getting very tired with his drumming because he kept panting a screaming each time he began drumming.

"Ok, ready?" asked Knubbler "we're gonna roll on this one,"

"Wa, Wait, you weren't recording on that one?" asked Pickles starting to get upset.

"Yeah, no we had a little buzz so just hold on ok we're ready now," said Knubbler "Go,"

"What the fuck, hold on, I gotta catch my breath, just get it right this time," snapped Pickles pissed that Knubbler didn't record his drums. Pickles after a second began playing his drums just the same as he had done before but it was then Nathan interrupted

"Hey, can I stop you right there?" Pickles drums stopped as Nathan continued his speech. "Do you think you can do it a little bit better, ya'know, somethin sounds a little weird, I can't put my finger on it," Just then the wonderful smell of French toast hit everyone's nostrils as Jean-perrie came in with a giant plate of French toast and served everyone a plate of French toast. Pickles was to say the least really pissed that he couldn't just record his drum tracks and be done for the day.

"How about I do this, I smash yer face in alright," snapped Pickles

"Maybe that's what it is," said Nathan as Alexis handed him and Knubbler a plate of French toast. "You have to think about smashing faces it'll sound better, do it again go,"

Pickles who noticed when Alexis gave Nathan and Knubbler French toast looked over his drum kit and asked

"Are you guys eating out there? Is that…am I smelling French toast?!"

"No, no, no" said Nathan as he took a bite of his French toast, "Just get the drums right we'll bring you out in a while…but yeah it is French toast, it's really good,"

Alexis had just finished pouring syrup on her French toast and set to work on eating a couple of bits, It was then her stomach began to feel a little funny, it felt like she had the stomach flu, but that was impossible she felt fine this morning. She continued to eat as Knubbler and Nathan ordered Pickles to go again.

"Go," said Knubbler "Rollin,"

"Go," said Nathan

"Go," said Knubbler as Pickles began his drums again but about three seconds into it Kubbler made him stop.

"Wait, hold on, stop, stop, stop,"

"WHAT!" yelled Pickles in annoyance just wanting to get some French toast, "What the fuck?"

"Hold on I'm gonna check the mic placement," said Knubbler as he entered the recording area followed by Alexis who wanted to make sure Pickles was ok and not too hungry.

"Hey seriously," said Pickles seething as he got up and pointed his drumstick at Knubbler in a threatening manner. "If you don't get this one right, I swear to god, I will kill you, okay, this is…now your life is at stake,"

"Hey Pickles," said Knubbler in a calm voice that one would use to scolded a child, "Nobody else is complaining like this, just you," Knubbler then took a bite of his French toast.

"Get the fuck outta here," ordered Pickles in a quite angry voice

"Pickles do you want a bit of my French toast, I'm starting to get full anyway," smiled Alexis as her stomach began to act up more. She held up a bite on her fork so Pickles could just eat it off her fork.

"Thank you Alexis," said Pickles as he approached her ready to receive his bite, when suddenly Alexis dropped everything and ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up everything that was in her stomach.

"OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" screamed Pickles

"Hey Toki you had her last night…is she sick?" asked Nathan staring at Alexis puking her guts out in the recording studio's bathroom.

"Nos, she was as limbers as kittens and didn'ts complains of being sicks," said Toki worriedly. After about ten minutes of throwing up and five minutes of drive heaving Alexis came out of the bathroom looking just fine.

"Okay I'm fine," smiled Alexis "I think I'm gonna go through,"

"Hey don't get us sick you harpy," spat Murderface

"Murderface shut up," said Alexis with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Alexis was with her mother at Mordhaus doctor. Alexis told her mother what was going on when she bumped into her in the hallway after she left her husband's. Erin got a big smile on her face and the very next day rushed Alexis to the doctor to see if her hunch was right. Alexis sighed as she handed the doctor her urine sample to the doctor.  
"Alright by this afternoon I'll be able to tell you what is going on," sighed the doctor.

"Ok thanks," smiled Alexis as she and her mother went back home,  
"You know I think you might be pregnant," smiled Erin as she swung an arm around her daughters shoulders to make her keep walking,

"WHAT!?" cried out Alexis stunned that she would pregnant. That meant she'd have to give up so much stuff so the baby would be healthy by the time she delivered it. "No that can't be,"

"Sorry sweetheart, I thought the same thing with you when I was pregnant…I wonder which one is the father?" wondered Erin thoughtfully, "Oh just wait till I tell your father…I wonder what he'll do…faint most likely," as they entered Mordhaus Erin went her separate way from her daughter as Alexis went to the recording studio hoping one of her husband's was there. When she arrived she saw that it was just Skwisgaar playing his guitar and Knubbler. She also noticed the high buzzing noise.

"Yeah," drawled out Knubbler "I'm still hearing that buzz, yeah know,"

"Ja, I thinks my petals, or my amps, or my guitar are snots rights," said Skwisgaar "Hey Alexis," he said as he saw his wife first today, Alexis waved to him as Knubbler turned to look at her briefly before turning his attention back to Skwisgaar.

"Do a little experiment for me…give your guitar to your guitar tec right there," said Knubbler.

"Okays," said Skwisgaar as he took his guitar off and handed it to the guy, "buts I don'ts see the points," The buzzing immediately stopped; Skwisgaar just looked stunned. "It stopped buzzing, once I gives it to this guy,"

Alexis was trying to figure out what was causing that buzzing sound when it hit her, all the metal he was wearing, if he'd just take it off the buzzing should go away.

"No more buzz huh? Do me a favor just touch your guitar, okay?" asked Knubbler

"With whats dos you wants me to touch de guitars," asked Skwisgaar not really sure where this was going.

"How about one of your fingers," suggested Knubbler as if he was talking to a retard or something of that sort.

"Yeah okay," answered Skwisgaar as he placed his index finger on his gutair and the buzzing sound came back. "Hey," he said as he began to poke his guitar "Dere's buzzins when I points on it with my fingers,"

"Yeah Ok," said Knubbler "Now put the guitar back on you and do a little jump in the air for me," Skwisgaar placed his guitar back on and jumped a little in the air. The buzzing stopped when he was in the air but when his feet hit the ground the buzzing came back.

"It des not buzz as longs as I'm in de airs I thinks sos," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah Ok," said Knubbler, "Put the guitar down, come on out,"

Alexis sighed she really needed to talk to Skwisgaar and tell him that she might be pregnant. Maybe Knubbler was going to give Skwisgaar a break and she could speak with him now. Skwisgaar came out and sat on the couch and waved Alexis to come over. Alexis did and Skwisgaar pointed to his lap and Alexis sat in his lap as his arms draped over her.

"You know I've read about this kinda think happening," said Knubbler

"How de fucks am I supposed to records dis now? I'm fucks right?" asked Skwisgaar slightly pissed that there were some complications with recording his part.

"Not nessicarly," said Knubbler thoughtfully as his mind was formulating away to solve this problem. That was Alexis cue to leave as she left Skwisgaar's arm she kissed his cheek and went out to the living room. When she arrived at the living room she saw Nathan sprawled out on the couch trying to figure out what murder rhymed with.

"Hey," said Alexis as she leaned over the couch stareing at him.

"Oh hey do you know what rhymes with murder?" asked Nathan

"Uh maybe…" but that was as far as Alexis got because# 539 entered.

"My lord a very large package has arrived for you from England,"

"Okay," said Nathan not really caring when he suddenly remembered that something was supposed to come from England that was important.

"Wait where in England?" asked Nathan

"I believe the return address said Camelot,"

"Oh good! Good, good, good, now I can record and have decent role-playing sex with Alexis" exclaimed Nathan. Alexis eyes widened as she looked completely embarrassed as to what Nathan just said as he got up to see the package that came for him. Alexis phone just rang and she answered it,

"Hello…oh hey…Oh my…really…seriously…Oh god…No, no it's just I didn't expect this…ok I'll talk to them…thank you doctor," said Alexis in a shocked manor as she hung up the phone. Alexis had just found out that she was indeed pregnant. She didn't know who the father was, the doctor told her to talk to the first one she had sex with that was most likely the father or they'd have to wait till the baby was born if they decided to keep the baby. Alexis decided herself that she was going to keep her baby. She decided that since everyone was in the recording studio so maybe she could catch them there.

She proceeded to the recording studio to see that Nathan had changed into a metal suit of armor and Knubbler was trying to talk him out of wearing it.

"Hey how about we just take five on the whole suit of armor entirely," said Knubbler

"I think we should try a couple more things, you know," said Nathan earnestly not wanting to take off the suit of armor.

"If you just maybe didn't shake around the mace as much," said Knubbler

"It's a morning star and you know how I feel about that," said Nathan as Alexis came into the room and sat in-between Toki and Pickles,

"Nathan just record without the suit of armor, but I can think of some other uses for that," smirked Alexis. Nathan got the message and began to mull it over as Skwisgaar came in. Just as Alexis was about to tell them what she just found out her mouth in was open when Skwisgaar snappily replied

"Hey Knubblers ams we goings to be doings this, or what?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry guys wrap for the day, cutting you lose, we'll be back," said Knubbler who was approaching Skwisgaar,

"We're are you guys going, picking up food…get Indien," said Nathan

"Or get sushi," suggested Toki

"Get fuckin French toast this time you cock smokers!" yelled Pickles still pissed about yesterday

"I said I was sorry," said Alexis on the verge of tears as she began to experience one of her moodswings of her pregnancy. Pickles saw this and said frantically

"Oh no not that it wasn't your fault that you threw up,"

"You sure," said Alexis giving Pickles puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Uh guys we're not goin out to get food," said Knubbler

"Why not!" exclaimed Murderface

"We ams goings to records my guitar part, and it may be the most dangerous things I ams ever done," said Skwisgaar seriously with a glare on his face.

"Dens whys yous dos it?" asked Toki somewhat worriedly

"Because I ams a tones chaser," explained Skwisgaar

"That'd be funny if he was squirrel chaser that'd be better, you know," said Nathan talking to Pickles, but Pickles seemed to be ignoring him, "Pickles, Pickles! Squirrel chaser,"

"Yeah, I know," said Pickles in an uncaring manor.

Alexis knew that this was the time to talk to Skwisgaar about this and why not get him when he was by himself.

"Can I come?" asked Alexis

Knubbler and Skwisgaar turned to look at her like she was crazy,

"You sure you want to come?" asked Knubbler

"Oh yeah, I need to be a witness if you're the cause of my husband's death," said Alexis as she began walking with them with Skwisgaar snickering.

* * *

Alexis couldn't believe this they were in the dethcoppter about 1000 feet up in the air. Alexis learned that the plan for Skwisgaar to record was to have him skydive while playing his guitar. Alexis thought this was very stupid why couldn't they just hoist Skwisgaar up and then he could record. Alexis then figured that boys will be boys and he just wanted to have fun while recording.

"Now you jump out! I'm gonna play the track and we'll be rolling, okay, so stay focused and don't forget to pull the rip cord when you level off!" Yelled Knubbler as he leaned out while hanging on the ledge of the coppter with Alexis underneath him.

"JA," shouted Skwisgaar "Lets dos this,"

"Skwisgaar I have something to tell you!" called out Alexis

"JA," called out Skwisgaar just as he was about to jump,

"I'm Pregnant!" Shouted Alexis

"Yous what, I can'ts hears you!" called Skwisgaar as he jumped.

"I'm pregnant!" yelled Alexis but it was too late Skwisgaar was already plummeting to earth. Knubbler heard everything, he turned to her and exclaimed

"You're what?!"

"Pregnant," said Alexis

"WHAT!" screamed Knubbler "Oh dear god this cannot be happening and in the middle of their recording,"

"Knubbler its ok, look I need to tell them because I think they'll noticed when I start gaining weight," said Alexis deadpanning as the dethcoppter landed a little a way's from Skwisgaar.

"And if you tell them I will kill you,"

With that she went inside to play with Nathan since it was his day with her and she was experience her hormones going out of whack and she wanted sex.

* * *

It was about eleven at night and they guys were partying with alcohol and Alexis knew that she couldn't have any and it made her a little upset. She couldn't stand it so she left to the recording studio because she doubted anyone was in there. She entered the recording studio to see Toki talking to himself as he fiddled with the buttons. He didn't notice that Alexis was sneaking up behind him.

"Dis ams the button that makes it record…dis ams the button that makes it stop records…and dis ams the button that erase Skwisgaar's guitar tracks," said Toki

"Hey Toki," smiled Alexis as she wrapped her arms around him causing him to press the delete button.

"OH NOS!" cried out Toki

"What, what," said Alexis frantically wondering what he did.

"What's have I done, Oh no's I erased Skwisgaar's guitar tracks," said Toki

"Oh shit, ok…ok…we can fix this," said Alexis thinking fast, she looked around the room and saw Toki's flying V she rushed over picked it up and gave it to him, "Get your ass in there and rerecord it," said Alexis

Toki obeyed her and thus they began to work on getting through Skwisgaar part that he recorded that afternoon. Toki sadly couldn't match the speed, pitch, or even the same notes making it sound horrible,

"I can'ts plays it, it's too damn hard, Skwisgaar always makes it so hards, damns you stupid slows stubby fingers, don't looks at me," said Toki desperately "Oh shucks, what's am I goings to do,"

They made it though Skwisgaar's part and Toki looked somewhat upset and Alexis just hugged him.

"Oh Toki its ok, just don't let him know and you should be in the clear," smiled Alexis "Plus tomorrow's Friday so I'll spend the day with you, Okay,"

Toki then picked her up noticing she wasn't as light as she usually was, but paid that no mind as he carried her out of the room where she cuddling into his neck.

'He'll make a good daddy,' she thought as Toki brought her back into the room were a drunken dethklok lay.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day around elevenish Skwisgaar, Alexis and Toki were the only ones up. Skwisgaar was in the recording studio with Knubbler,

"Hey Knubblers, still jazzed about hows greats that recordsings went huh, heys yous minds playing some of those recordings?" Alexis then entered with Toki as he said that,

"Oh hey Skwisgaar," said Alexis a little uneasy not sure if he heard the guitar track that Toki did.

"Heys, who dos you wants tonights," he said seductively, Alexis knew it was Friday because today was Alexis free choice day and all the guys fought for her attention.

"Hey you minds playing me those tracks?" asked Skwisgaar who decided that to get Alexis he would use his new guitar tracks.

"Wh…whys dos that, he lets all get lunch my treat, lets get outta this stuffy place, lets get…lets just gets out of this room, come on goes, go," said Toki in a panicked manor as he pointed out the door.

"Ok here you go Skwisgaar," said Knubbler as he began to play what Toki recorded last night. It only played for a minute and Skwisgaar got a pained look on his face.

"What the fucks is that sounds!" he snapped over the bad guitaring that was nowhere near what he did, "Somethings is wrong here!" Alexis sucked in her lips as Skwisgaar snapped again

"Isolates my guitar tracks!"

Knubbler then fiddled with a few buttons that made only the guitar track play, Skwisgaar stood up and stared at Toki because he knew that he did something to contribute to this, and it only took two seconds for Toki to break down and tell everything,

"AH I'm sorry," cried out Toki as he buried his face into his hands, "it's my fault, I fucks it all up, don'ts kicks me out of the band, I dos anything…I sucks your cock," That comment shocked everyone in the room,

"Tokis pulls yourselve togethers," snapped Skwisgaar

"Yeah, you can't be kicked out of the band, your married to me," said Alexis hoping that would help.

"Fuck, Skwisgaar, I should have backed those sessions up, I really should of," said Knubbler thoughtfully,

"Yeahs you should have backed those sessions up," snapped Toki trying to pass the blame on Knubbler,

"You'd do well to keep quite!" snapped Knubbler not about to let the blame passed on to him, "Aw shit, Skwisgaar, you uh know what this mean this means right,"

"For the love of god don't skydive just hoist his ass up and record that way," sighed Alexis as she got up and went to go see her father as Skwisgaar and Knubbler left.

Alexis made it to her father's office and entered,

"Hey daddy," said Alexis

"Oh Alexis good to see you…how are your husbands,"

"Good, there actually getting work done," said Alexis

Charles then began leafing through the many piles of paperwork he had,

"Your mother told me something about you yesterday…so are you?" asked Charles wondering if his daughter was pregnant.

"I am daddy, except I haven't told them yet," sighed Alexis

Just then Nathan, Pickles and Skwisgaar appeared behind Alex as she finished saying that, but before they could say anything Charles beat them to it.

"Uh, guys, Murderface and Toki are waiting for you to meet them; they want to pitch their song to you."

The guys and Alexis just stared at him blankly…Alexis had no idea Toki wrote a song she hoped it was good.

"Even is you don't like it, say something nice, okay?" Charles said this as if they were the older brothers about to pick on the younger ones.

"Whatever," answered Nathan in the most non-caring attitude imaginable as they started down the hall to the room where Toki and Murderface were waiting.

"Sos what haven'ts you tolds us yet?" asked Skwisgaar eyeing Alexis suspiously. The others were eyeing her too as Alexis replied,

"I'll tell you after Toki's and Murderfaces song viewing okay,"

The guys eyed her again but said nothing as they entered the room and saw that coffee was poured and ready for them to drink and a silver boom box was on the coffee table. They proceed to the couch were they sat down and Toki and Murderface appeared before them.

"So, you guys are good?" began Murderface

"Yeah," answered Nathan a little dully

"You gotcha coffee," said Murderface gesturing towards the coffee cups.

"Yeah," answered Pickles non-enthusiastically.

"Oh, thanks for the cups of coffee," said Skwisgaar as he held Alexis in his lap since it was Friday and was considered a free day for Alexis Skwisgaar basically just took some charge.

"Oh, my pleasure," said Murderface "My pleasure"

He then turned and whispered to Toki

"Toki, offer them the hot towels,"

"But they didn't…" began Toki but was cut off by Murderface but after Murderface harshly whispered to Toki, Toki brought forth and steming basket of hot towels.

"Ams you guys wants the hot towels?" asked Toki a bit on the nervous side, Alexis couldn't tell if it was for his song or if it was Murderface.

"No, we're good, let's do this," said Nathan wanting to get this over with.

"Yeah, We're just about done with the record…we just want to get back to it, so, come on, just play it," said Pickles who really wanted the record to be done and over with.

"I just want to make everything perfect," stated Murderface "I want you to be comfortable,"

"Its fine, press play," said Nathan his voice starting to get sharp because he was starting to get annoyed.

"You don't have to be rude…I mean, you're not rude…look, now I'm gonna play you the song that I wrote- Toki helped, and it would be great if you guys could keep your comments to yourself, just keep quite while we play it, and then not interject." said Murderface sounding somewhat of a kissass. Alexis saw Toki's face get a little annoyed that Murderface wanted to take most of the credit.

"Whats would we interjects about?" asked Skwisgaar not sure when or why they would interject during the song that had yet to be played to them

"Man, just can it!" snapped Murderface "So I can play you something that'll blow your mind, all right…something that I'm real-" Murderface was then interupeted by Nathan who just wanted this over and done with already.

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Takin' it easy," said Murderface

"Takin'…like with an apostrophe?" asked Pickles

"Yeah," answered Murderface

"Instead of 'Taking'" stated Nathan

"I said, just can the interjections till after!" barked Murderface "Ready? Here goes." And with that Toki pressed the play button and gave a really nervous cheesy smile at everyone. Rock type music began to play and it wasn't even three seconds in when Nathan asked

"Who engineered this?"

"I just told you no interruptions!" Murderface barked again "It just kills the momentum!"

"Oh, right, right, right, sorry," said Nathan as the music was stopped by Toki so he could rewind it as Murderface answered Nathan's question.

"Toki engineered it, why?" said Murderface who asked a follow up question to Nathan.

"Nothing. It sounds good so far. Just play it," said Nathan knowing that this would turn into a long winded conversation he just did not want to deal with. Toki on the other hand was not about to let it go and said

"Oh does it? What's dos you likes most abouts it?"

"Toki, Shut up! God! Just listen!" snapped Murderface "Mouth fucking shut! Open Mind! Ready to dig some really cool…shut the fuck up and listen," snapped Murderface as he pressed play and the rock music played.

'Note to self…keep Murderface away from the baby,' Thought Alexis with a roll of the eyes. The song that was presented to them had a weird techno sound to it mixed with some rock. Alexis looked at Skwisgaar and the rest and saw that none of them were interested, and when the song ended the room was awkwardly silent till Nathan said

"Great guys," in that sort of fake 'good job' kind of voice

"Yeah, you guys really nailed it," said Pickles not trying to hide his un-enthusiasm.

"You want to hear it again?" asked Murderface

"NO," said Nathan quickly "I mean, uh…" he was trying to think of something to say but Murderface jumped in.

"Okay, guys, you obviously like it, so let's just cut the shit man. Is this thing going on the record or what?!"

Murderface was met by silence until Nathan answered

"No,"

"What? What the fuck do you mean 'no'?!" said Murderface who was starting to get mad about not getting his way.

"It don'ts sounds like a Dethkloks songs. I mean it's great stuff but…" said Skwisgaar trying to seem nice so Murderface wouldn't throw a tantrum but he was cut off by Murderface saying

"AHA! They said it's great! Are you hearing this Toki? This is your opening fucking track, you deaf monkey pieces of shit,"

"Let's just quite while we're ahead," sighed Toki who was trying to be a little sensible.

"Oh, you're fucking bailing on me too?!...Fine!" snapped Murderface at Toki,

"No, buts if you screams at thems, thens you blows it…we can still talks them into it," said Toki a little on the hopeful side.

'That's never going to happen' thought Alexis as Nathan spoke,

"Uh no, you can't"

"Fuck all of you!" Screamed Murderface "yeah you heard me!" Murderface then held up his middle finger and to each one of them he yelled

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you soul murdering wench!" Toki then began to glare at Murderface for insulting his wife, Murderface didn't seem to notice this but what Pickles was doing which was causing Alexis to giggle quietly behind her hand.

"What are you doing, Pickles? Are you filming me with your fucking camera phone you mother fucker!"

"Yeah I'm sorry," said Pickles in a none caring voice as he continued to film Murderface, "I'll put that away, it's not appropriate,"

Murderface seemed to have calmed down and said

"So, wait, just so I understand, you're all passing on 'Takin' it easy'?" asked Murderface this time Murderface was answered instantly by Nathan,

"Yeah, we pass,"

"I can't even begin to believe that…you know what fuck all of you, I'm keeping that song for plant piss."

"Oh that's rich," Said Alexis quietly because even though Murderface consistently talked about his side band he never did anything with it, and Toki was now just so confused over the situation that he asked

"Sos I'ms in Plant Piss now?"

"No…Fuck you, you're not it Plant Piss, you fucking greedy asshole! No!" snapped Murderface at Toki. This was the last straw for Toki, he got pissed turned quickly and pointed at Murderface,

"I'll fucking sues you, Murderface, that's mine!" snapped Toki as he grabbed the basket of hot towels and aimed at Murderface.

"What are you fucking doing?" asked Murderface slightly panicked because a pissed off Toki was never a good thing. "Are you gonna throw a basket of hot towels at me?" The others kept looking at each other not sure about what to do. Alexis knew what she would have to do eventually but why not enjoy this a little longer.

"Yes, I'm gonna throws a basket of hot towels at you!" Snapped Toki

"Well, I don't think you should!" said Murderface in attempt to reason with Toki.

"Why not?" question Toki who lowered the basket slightly but was still glaring at Murderface.

"Because those towels are really hot," stated Murderface "Don't fucking throw hot towels, you lunatic,"

Alexis got out of Skwisgaar's arms and went up to Toki and wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her cheek on her back and whispered

"Toki that's enough,"

Toki immediately calmed down and put the hot towels down and stayed still as Alexis came in front of him and hugged him.

The others looked a little jealous that Toki was getting a lot of attention and not them. Skwisgaar decided to break this up by saying,

"Alexis yous says you have somethings to tells us?"

This caught Alexis by surprise as she pulled away from Toki and said

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot…uh I really don't know how to say this, but here goes nothing," said Alexis as she took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant,"

The room went deathly silent, as all the members of Dethklok stared at Alexis praying that by some miracle that this was just a joke.

"It's not a joke…I really am pregnant, I found out a couple days ago,"

They continued to stare at her with mouths a gap as Alexis just stared back at them. Toki let the information sink in and soon found himself rather excited as he grabbed Alexis, startling her, as she faced him and he picked her up in utter joy.

"Oh wowie I'ms gonna be a fathers" he cried out enthuastically as he swung Alexis around.

Alexis was quite surprised by this as she was set down, her head was spinning slightly as she closed her eyes to make the spinning stop. Skwisgaar stood up and walked up to her. Alexis opened her eyes and looked at her his face very stern looking till he let out a smile and said

"Finally Alexis is my personals MILF,"

Alexis gave him an annoyed face and said

"Shut up,"

"Ohs you loves it," smiled Skiwisgaar as Alexis smiled back at him. Alexis looked over at Pickles and Nathan who hadn't said anything so Alexis didn't know what they were thinking. Alexis looked at them and smiled as Pickles stood up and approached Alexis.

"So does this mean we can't drink anymore?" asked Pickles

"No all of you can still drink yourselves silly, I just can't drink for nine months…but as soon as this baby is out of me…yeah I'm going straight for the vodka," said Alexis

"Awesome, Hey Nate'n Come on what do ya think about your wife being pregnant?"

"I…er…uh," said Nathan not sure how to sound, he wasn't sure if he was happy or not about Alexis being pregnant.

"Uh whos the father?" he asked from the couch.

"I don't know, we won't find out until the baby is born," said Alexis with a shrug.

Nathan sighed somewhat as he stood up,

"I guess I'm happy,"

"I'm glad," smiled Alexis knowing full well that Nathan was happy that he was going to be a dad. Outside the room peeking in was Erin, she saw Dethklok, minus Murderface who kept complaining that baby's were nothing but troubled who robed you of your freedom, while the rest kept saying that she was going to have a boy and not a girl, which caused her daughters eyes to roll.

"OH Charles isn't it wonderful," smiled Erin

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a grandchild around," said Charles "But as long as it didn't interfere with my work,"

"Oh you work too much…you need a break," smiled Erin suggestively as she quietly closed the door as her and Charles walked down the hall to their room to leave their daughter, and son-in-laws to enjoy their moment together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue

A painful wail was heard at one in the morning. Alexis had just gone into labor and had woken Skwisgaar up, since it was Monday, well technically Tuesday since it was past mid-night.

"Holy shit," cried Alexis

"Oh shits," said Skwisgaar as he saw the puddle that was Alexis's water spreading on his bed. Skwisgaar quickly threw on a robe and headed off to Charles and Erin's room and swung the door open startling them awake.

"It's time!" screamed out Skwisgaar

Both stared at him as he went flying down the hallway to wake everyone else up.

"You get your daughter to Mordland hospital and I'll pack a bag," said Charles as Erin ran towards Skwisgaar's room to see her daughter crying out in pain as a contraction hit. Erin was quickly at her daughter's side.

"Alexis breath deep breaths…everything will be alright, come on we're getting you to the hospital," Said Erin as she got Alexis to her feet and were quickly out the door and to the hospital.

* * *

Alexis was immediately admitted to the hospital and was in a bed hooked up to an IV giving her pain medication that wasn't really working since it was on such a low dose. Erin was right next to her as Alexis was groaning in pain. Just then the boys came barging in,

"OH God, did we miss anything," Cried out Pickles hoping that this kid wasn't born yet.

"No," Alexis breathed hard "Just you leaving your wife to suffer in pain alone," Alexis eyes looked like they were on fire as she glared sharply at her husbands who gulped in fear of her.

"Get in here," barked Erin seeing them begin to back away, she then turned her attention back to her daughter and said "Oh sweetie everything will be fine, just relax and practice your breathing…ok,"

"Mom I can't it hurts too much," said Alexis on the verge of crying.

"You," snapped Erin turning to Toki "Get your wife some ice," Toki eeped and sped down the hall to get some ice. "You three reassure your wife,"

"Uh great job," said Nathan not sure what to say,

"Yous is doing fines," said Skwisgaar

"Yeah, I got your shot of Vodka right here," said Pickles as he held the bottle in front of her.  
"Fuck you," screamed Alexis as a contraction hit her full force. Toki then came back with the Ice bucket.

"Bout time," muttered Erin as she took the bucket and put a few in the cup of water beside the bed and told Alexis to drink.

* * *

A few hours later the doctor finally said that Alexis was dilated enough to start pushing the baby out. Alexis was completely out of it since her pain medication had been slowly increased over the length of her labor.

"Okay Alexis I want you to push," said the doctor that had always been the doctor at the hospital but he happened to like Alexis because she was the only one who listened to him.

"Okay," as she felt a twinge of pain as she began to push as she could.

"You two," said Erin pointing to Nathan and Toki since they were the strongest, "Hold her hands," Both complied and when they got to Alexis she clamped down on their hands causing both of them to go wide eyed at the amount of pain their were in.

"Nothing's fucking happening!" screamed Alexis who wanted this baby out of her.

"Push again," said the Doctor as he kept watching to make sure the baby was coming out safely. Pickles was in one of the many chairs next to Skwisgaar and Murderface.

"I wonders whats happening?" wondered Skwisgaar trying to see past the doctors body.

"Hold on," said Pickles as he got up and walked over to where the doctor was and bent down to see what the was going on.

"Your crowing…a couple big pushes and you'll be all done,"

Two seconds later Pickles shot up and slowly walked back and sat down looking horrified.

"Whats you sees?" asked Skwisgaar

"Dude, don't want to talk about it," answered Pickles

A baby's cry was then heard and an exhausted sigh was heard from Alexis as she let go of Nathan's and Toki's hand. The doctor and nurses were cleaning up the baby and none of them knew if the baby was a boy or girl, let alone the father. The doctor then approached Alexis with the baby and said

"You had a baby girl," Silence (Except for the cry of the baby) went through the room and it was then Erin said barely above a whispered to her smiling daughter who was just too exhausted to speck.

"Alexis baby, you have and beautiful baby girl,"

"Let me see her," gasped out Alexis tiredly as she held her arms out for her baby. Dethklok gathered around the bed to look at the baby girl who had instantly quitted down in Alexis arms. Everyone got a good look at the baby girl and saw a tuff of blonde hair and Safire like eyes and they instantly knew that she was Skwisgaar's daughter.

"Well can't say I'm surprised, though I would have liked her to be mine," sighed Pickles a little disappointed who had slightly hoped that she would be his daughter and not Skwisgaar's.

"Idiot, she is your daughter… all of you are her fathers," said Alexis softly as the baby yawned and began to drift off.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Charles who had just entered to look at his first grandchild.

"I don't know," said Alexis looking at her daughter, Skwisgaar who had been quietly staring at his daughter finally spoke up and said

"Svea, name her Svea," Alexis looked at him and smiled

"I like, you," she said to the baby, "Are now Svea Victoria Swigelf,"

"Sounds perfects," said Toki

"Yeah," said Nathan,

"Alright, come along now, let's let Alexis and Svea get some much needed sleep," said Erin as she shooed Dethklok and Charles out of the room so Alexis could go to sleep.

* * *

Two days later Alexis left the Mordland hospital and world was in an uproar about the media dubbed 'Princess of metal'. Everyone was trying to get a picture of the baby, but the Klokiteers wouldn't allow it as Dethklok, Alexis, and Svea walked down the road to the main house with the media bombarding them trying to get comments from anyone. Once inside the house Alexis went to the nursery to put Svea down for a nap. After that she went to the common room and found her husbands.

"Well Svea's down for her nap…what should we do?" asked Alexis

"Drink what else," said Pickles as he poured a shot of Vodka for her and handed it to her.

"I'll have only one," said Alexis as she downed her shot, "I still have a baby to take care of,"

"Ja, my babys," said Skwisgaar as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and swung her side to side.

"Hey!" exclaimed Pickles "What happens now?"

"Well shouldn't that be obvious," said Alexis all she received was blank stares, she sighed and said "We live happily ever after," All the guys gave her funny looks.

"What don't you believe in happily ever after?" asked Alexis

"Alexis happily ever after isn't metal," said Nathan

"Shut up, yes it is, I decree it," snapped Alexis playfully

"Yous can't dos dat," whined Toki

"Says who," demanded Alexis again still playfully

"Us," answered Pickles as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Whatever, we're living happily ever after and that's final," smiled Alexis at all of them. All of them then gathered around her; all of them glaring at each other till Dethkloks faces became softer and each of them kissed her on the cheek and said

"Fine we'll live happily ever after," said Pickles

"Even though it ain't metal," Nathan said pouting a little bit

"Ja wes comes to a compromise," said Skwisgaar.

"Ja whatevers yous wants," said Toki

Murderface just rolled his eyes in digest at the scene unfolding before so before it could get any more sapper he went off to his room.

Alexis smiled and said

"Alright then, we're gonna live happily ever after then,"

The End

* * *

A/N: It's done…Done. weet lord it's finished, I never really meant for this fic to last this long, and I'm surprised I actually finished it. But this was a really fun fic for me to work on. If you want a sequel please let me know, and if I do one it won't be up for a while I have a lot of work to do at my college. I really do hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have and I hope you like the ending…I think it's a little corny but hey corny endings are okay…also I apoligies if Dethklok is OOC near the end. Also I do not know what labor feels like, or mother hood for that matter, so please forgive me if anything is wrong with anything Alexis is doing.

Disclamier: I do not own Dethklok or Metalocaypse.

Herr Warden-D: Yeah who doesn't want a fight to breakout at a wedding; I am thinking about Murderface finding someone possibly in the sequel.

WaterGoddessKasey: Thanks for the Review

Dreamornee: Thanks for like the song I picked for Toki and Alexis.

lovelyarisu: thanks for liking Alexis parents getting back together, and don't worry Alexis will figure something out, thanks for like my wedding chapters.


End file.
